¿La boda del año?
by Althea de Leo
Summary: "Cuando terminé de leer lo que mi madre había escrito, no podía creer que me hubiera ocultado algo como esto todo este tiempo" Eleanor solo quería la boda perfecta, lo tenía todo: el novio, las damas de honor, sus amigos, sus tías y su madre, pero... ¿Quién la llevará al altar?
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson__ y __Björn Ulvaeus__._

* * *

_Prólogo_

Faltaba exactamente una semana para mi boda, no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. Aun recuerdo cuando me pidió que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, obviamente no iba a decir que no al hombre de mi vida, lo primero que dijo mi madre al decirle sobre nuestro compromiso fue "_estás loca niña del demonio_" muy sutil en ella pero termino aceptándolo, ya casi todo estaba listo solo faltaba esperar a mis damas de honor que llegarían hoy temprano a la isla.

Revisé el reloj de pared que había en mi cuarto, faltaba media hora para que llegaran en el bote que salía de la península a traernos los elementos necesarios para que funcionara la posada que regentaba mi madre aquí en la isla. Estaba nerviosa, no quería que nada saliera mal en mi boda, tenía que ser perfecta pero sencilla. Mi madre y yo no teníamos un poder adquisitivo grande pero así éramos felices.

De repente en la radio empezó a sonar una canción que me encantaba: _Honey, Honey_ del grupo sueco ABBA. Me hizo recordar lo que descubrí hace un mes exactamente.

_Estaba buscando unos manteles que, mi madre dijo que estaban guardados en un baúl, en el sótano o como le digo yo "El Granero". El contratiempo fue que habían 3 baúles guardados ahí, como siempre mamá no especificó cuál era, tuve que revisarlos uno por uno, en el primero encontré ropas viejas de mamá cuando cantaba en el grupo que ella y sus mejores amigas tenían, mi tía Jenny y tía Clara. También vendrían a mi boda y no tienen idea de cuánto las extraño pero, volviendo a los tontos baúles llenos de tierra y viejos recuerdos decidí buscar en el segundo baúl._

_No era tan grande como los otros y me llamo la atención que tenia las iníciales de mi madre en la parte de arriba. Cuando abrí el baúl solo había unas fotos de mamá, se podía ver a simple vista que era muy feliz. Note que mi madre no tenía fotos de ella antes de tenerme, tenía solo de cuando yo contaba con solo 1 año en adelante. Nos parecíamos mucho solo que yo saque los ojos color azul y a la vez parecían de un tono verdoso, mi madre dijo que eran cortesía de mi padre que fue lo único que me dejó en la vida ya que la abandonó antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada de mí. En las fotos había tres sujetos diferentes, en todas aparecían abrazados a mamá o apoyados en un árbol los dos muy juntitos, me pareció muy extraño._

_Al final del baúl había un pequeño cuaderno de color fucsia y tenia adornos de flores azules y anaranjadas, supongo que por la época del "Flower Power" como le decía yo. No aguante la curiosidad y leí la primera página: "Diario de Caroline Sherman". Cuando terminé de leer a lo mucho tres meses de lo que mi madre había escrito no podía creer que me hubiera ocultado algo como esto todo este tiempo. Tuve que regresar con los manteles rápido, claro con regaño incluido de parte de mi madre. ¿Quién?_

_Al día siguiente hice, lo que yo considero la locura más grande de mi vida._

_Según leí mamá se había acostado con tres sujetos diferentes que podrían ser, o no, mi padre, en ese momento investigue todo los que pude sobre esos tres sujetos por internet, no encontré mucho y no estaba segura de que fueran esos mismos hombres que, según mi madre, le rompieron el corazón pero decidí arriesgarlo todo, de todas maneras si no fueran ellos ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias?_

_En la noche sin que se enterara ni el gato de la cocinera, porque eso era algo que me molestaba mucho de los griegos de esta isla, eran muy entrometidos y chismosos, adoran un cuento ajeno, y no dudarían en contarle a mi madre que salí de la isla EN LA NOCHE. Tomé un bote y fui hasta Pilion, la península, que no queda muy lejos de la isla. Cuando llegue al pequeño muelle y amarre el bote no estaba segura de hacer lo que iba a hacer, tenía miedo pero… ¿De qué tenía miedo? __¿__De no saber si eran ellos realmente? __¿__De si no responderían? __¿Y __si no eran lo que yo esperaba? Me sentí como tonta en ese momento pero me arme de valor y fui hasta el buzón que estaba en la calle._

_Los tres pequeños sobre estaban dando vueltas en mi mano, cada uno con una invitación para mi boda firmada con el nombre de mi madre. Me quede parada frente al buzón y pensé que era ahora o nunca._

—_Espero no fallar en esto—los metí en el buzón. Ya no había vuelta atrás pero no estaba triste, al contrario, toda preocupación se había ido de mí y a pesar de estar nerviosa sentía un pequeño calor en mi corazón._

Ya me encontraba en el muelle de la isla esperando a mis mejores amigas Marin y Shaina, ya quería que llegaran para poder contrales lo que había encontrado y como buenas amigas que eran decidieron que mi despedida de soltera sería algo para recordar los próximos ¿10? ¿20? ¿30 años? Pero claro, me dijeron que serian unas tumbas y que tendría que aguantar hasta el día del evento.

Ya eran las 9:10 de la mañana y el bote aun no llegaba, me pregunto ¿por qué tardara tanto? Deben ser los nervios de boda o los nervios de no saber si mis "padres" vendrán los que me tienen tan nerviosa. A los 20 min logro ver el bote y a mis dos mejores amigas gritando como locas mi nombre. Sin duda alguna esta boda va a ser algo nunca antes visto en esta isla.

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_El Diario_

_**POV Eleanor**_

— ¡ELLIE!

Los gritos de mis amigas se escucharon, creo yo, hasta el Olimpo y mas allá.

— ¡MARIN! ¡SHAINA! —me incluyo en esos gritos también. Salí corriendo por el muelle hasta donde estaban ellas. Las vi saliendo del bote y me lancé sobre las dos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo como hace tiempo no hacíamos.

—Por dios Ellie, te extrañamos tanto enana—dijo Shaina al soltar el abrazo.

— ¡NO SOY ENANA! Solo de tamaño bolsillo—mi cara debió ser u¿muy cómica para ellas porque empezaron reírse. ODIO que me llamen enana, no importa si era verdad.

—No te engañes a ti misma Ellie, sabes que eso te hace daño—dijo Marin riendo mientras me daba otro abrazo fugaz.

—Acaban de llegar de un viaje muy largo y no puedo creer que ya me estén molestando, pensé que les tomaría un par de horas a lo mucho para empezar su rutina de fastidiar a Ellie—tuve que resignarme a la idea de que estuvieran tranquilas por unas horas. Las extrañé mucho pero no sus bromas o mofas hacia mi estatura.

Las ayude cargando uno de los bolsos ya que se quedarían con nosotras por un largo tiempo. Por fin estarían aquí, en la isla y eso significaba más dolor de cabeza para mi mamá además de la boda.

Marin iba vestida con un top strapple color azul cielo, una falda color blanco con que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, tenía un hermoso encaje de color blanco y unos detalles tejidos de color azul por todo el borde de la falda y unas sandalias blancas con detalles en verde, una mochila color rojo que hacia juego con su hermoso cabello, un bolso de mano y su maleta.

Les había dicho que vinieran bien equipadas para esta súper semana en la isla.

—Por favor Ellie, no nos vemos desde hace unos 11 meses y ya nos estas regañando. Tienes que aprender que si te decimos esas cosas es porque te amamos—Shaina me abrazó mientras caminábamos fuera del muelle.

—Shaina tiene razón relájate un poco Ellie, sé que la boda te tiene un poco angustiada, no es fácil planear una boda pero tienes que respirar amiga—dijo Marin haciéndome inhalar y exhalar.

Por otro lado Shaina iba vestida con un top strapple de color marrón y shorts color blanco que le hacía lucir sus hermosas y largas piernas, llevaba unas sandalias de color dorado y su mochila de color azul turquesa y la inseparable maleta de la suerte, según ella, y con el cabello amarrado con una cola baja.

—Creo que tienen razón, debo respirar porque... ¡ME CASO EN UNA SEMANA! Aun no lo puedo creer—dije mientras saltaba y las abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que casi nos cayéramos al mar, no recordaba que estábamos en, por así decirlo, el angosto muelle donde recibí a mis cómplices.

—No nos lo recuerdes, me hace sentir vieja y solterona—dijo Shaina poniendo cara de perrito atropellado.

—No sean tontas, solo me caso un poco antes de lo debido. Fue una decisión que tome yo sola y nadie me obligo a hacerlo. Saben que no soy ese tipo de chicas que se les obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere y que siempre tomo buenas decisiones

—Eso está en discusión desde la vez que nos expulsaron del bar por tu culpa y la de Angelo—dijo Marin recordando ese momento tan increíble.

—Y supongo que cierto chico con cuerpo de gladiador, de cabello ondulado color marrón claro, ojos azul marino, casi dos metros de estatura y piel tostada llamado Aioros no tiene nada que ver en esa decisión de dejar la soltería a temprana edad ¿verdad?—dijo Marin.

—No, ese dios griego no tiene nada que ver—dije visualizando a mi apuesto prometido pero más allá de apuesto era todo un caballero conmigo y es muy inteligente también—y hablando de Aioros, se me olvidaba que mañana llegan sus hermanos junto a un par de amigos que hizo Aioria en su viaje por Europa, y Regulus también traerá a un amigo suyo, aun no los conozco pero conociendo a Aioria sus amigos de seguro son fiesteros y mujeriegos como él.

— ¿Y no te molesta que se tomen ese atrevimiento de traer a desconocidos a la boda? —Marin tenía razón en parte pero no me importaba... mucho.

—Aioros sabe que adoro a sus hermanos y que me caen muy bien y el que traigan a unos amigos no me molesta realmente pero, eso se lo advertí a Aioros, que no quería escándalos en la isla por culpa de Aioria y sus amigos. Regulus no me preocupo mucho, sé que le gusta hacer bromas pero que más se puede pedir de alguien de 18 años. Y se los suplico a ustedes dos, trátenlos bien, aun no los conocen pero les aseguro que son personas extraordinarias.

—Pues eso está por verse—dijo Shaina con cara pensativa—quien quiera y nos llevemos una sorpresa con ellos, tal vez por fin nuestra aguilita consiga echarle el ojo a alguno de ellos y no se nos vuelve monja—la aludida volteo a ver a su amiga y esta solo le mostró una cara de fastidio.

—No digas tonterías Shaina, tú sabes que yo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Los chicos solo me harán distraer de mi camino.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo les ha ido en Londres? Me imagino que debe ser increíble vivir en una ciudad como esa.

Ya íbamos camino a las escaleras que nos llevarían hasta la parte privada de la posada. Era mucho camino por recorrer, tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar de camino a los cuartos de las chicas, 11 meses no se resumen así de fácil.

—Lo sabrías si hubieras venido con nosotras en lugar de quedarte aquí administrando la posada—dijo Marin, era como la millonésima vez que me decían eso.

—Saben que no me puedo ir.

—Pero Ellie, ganaste la beca completa en la Universidad de Londres junto a las otras 2 chicas, no es justo para ti el tener que llevar este lugar si no quieres hacerlo—Marin siempre se preocupaba por mí y este tema me imagino que la debía tener carcomiéndole la cabeza, sé que no lo decían por maldad pero no podía irme.

Había ganado esa beca para estudiar lo que quisiera en la Universidad de Londres pero el pensar en dejar a mi madre sola con la posada era algo que no podía hacer. Mamá siempre se ocupó de mí, no iba a dejarla sola ahora que me necesitaba más.

—Cambiando de tema, nos va de maravilla en Londres, la facultad de arquitectura es enorme y muy hermosa, tenemos muchos amigos, muchos exámenes, mucha tarea, muchas exposiciones y poco tiempo para fiestas—dijo Shaina con deje de tristeza en su voz al final cuando hablo sobre el poco tiempo que tenían de irse de juerga.

—Tu como siempre solo pensando en empinar el codo en alguna disco o en un bar. Por otro lado, no la hemos pasado mal estos meses, sí es mucho stress junto pero uno se acostumbra a ese ritmo de vida de ciudad y al final no es tan malo—dijo Marin para levantar un poco los ánimos en Shaina—recuerda Shaina, no todo es fiestas y juerga en la vida.

—Cállate Marin, tu eres casi una monja puritana.

—No saben cómo he extrañado sus peleas por tonterías—ahora era el momento, no había nadie cerca y era, según yo, el momento perfecto para contar todo—chicas... Hay algo que necesito decirles y no se lo puedo contar a nadie más... —dije por fin después de pensar por un largo rato cómo tenía que decirles sobre el diario que encontré de mamá.

—Por dios ¡Ellie! ¿Estas...?— gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras colocaban sus manos en mi vientre. Estas locas entendieron mal lo que quería decir, como siempre.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están locas? No se trata de ningún bebé en camino—dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi vientre, gracias a Dios no había nadie conocido cerca para ver esta peculiar escena—solo a ustedes se les ocurre hacer eso aquí.

—Y yo emocionada por ser tía—dijo Marin.

—Si no es eso entonces ¿Qué es?

—Pues... yo... yo... yo invité a mi padre a la boda—listo, solté la bomba atómica—sus caras son un poema en estos momentos. ¡Oigan! ¡Reaccionen! No se queden calladas, digan algo por favor—ya habíamos caminado todo el muelle hasta llegar a tierra firme solo faltaba llegar hasta las escaleras. Las chicas se quedaron paradas como 3 minutos sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios—me están asustando.

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que reaccionemos a eso que acabas de decir, Eleanor Sofía Sherman?! —grito Shaina de una manera que reconocí enseguida.

—Por favor no griten aquí—dije en voz baja intentado hacer que se calmaran un poco.

— Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que lo encontraste por fin? —pregunto Marin.

—No exactamente... digamos que lo encontré a medias.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Lo invitaste a la boda pero... ¿qué paso?

—Síganme, necesito enseñarles algo que encontré.

Caminamos unos cinco minutos desviándonos un poco del camino que seguí la escalera hasta llegar a uno de nuestros rincones secretos en la isla, rodeado de unos cuantos árboles se veía un pequeño lugar donde el agua del mar, tan azul como el cielo, no lograba llegar y unas pequeñas piedras que nos servían de asientos. Siempre nos escabullíamos de nuestros padres para ir ahí. Aunque solo haya pasado un tiempo sin ir a ese lugar con mis cómplices, ese lugar no había cambiado mucho. Lo bueno era que estaba muy bien escondido.

Cuando nos sentamos agarre mi bolso de tela que usaba de medio lado, lo puse en mis piernas y lo abrase como si fuera lo más preciado en mi vida. No había soltado el diario de mamá desde que lo encontré, pude leerlo todo pero siempre lo escondía bien, no fuera a ser que lo encontrara mamá.

—Extrañaba venir aquí—dijo Marin con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

—Yo también—dijo Shaina. Les hice un gesto para que buscaran donde sentarse.

—Las traje aquí porque es lo más lejano que hay y nadie nos escucharía aquí. Ustedes saben cómo es la gente aquí, les encanta un cuento ajeno y lo que les voy a decir por nada de este mundo debe salir a luz o la cuarta guerra mundial comenzaría.

— ¿Es tan grave lo que no tienes que decir para que nos estemos escondiendo de todo rastro de humanidad? —dijo Shaina con su tipo sarcasmo el cual ignoré.

—No Shaina, tranquila que no es nada TAN grave, pero prefiero estar segura de que nadie además de ustedes dos va a escuchar lo que tengo que decir porque es muy importante. Es sobre algo que encontré.

—Ahora si me asustaste. Creo que Aioros la está llevando mucho al cine—dijo Shaina a Marin.

—Le dije antes de irnos a Inglaterra que las películas de misterio y acción le afectan el cerebro a Ellie. Cuando fuimos a ver _"Búsqueda implacable"_ estuvo una semana que no podía escuchar un ruido en la casa porque se escondía bajo la cama...

— ¡¿SE VAN CALLAR O LAS TENGO QUE CALLAR PARA QUE ESCUCHEN?!

—No, continúa Ellie—dijeron las dos al unísono bajando la cabeza como dos buenas niñas.

—Ok, ustedes saben muy bien lo que mi madre me contó sobre mi padre, que fue un romance de verano y que él se fue sin saber que mamá estaba embarazada de mí y que jamás volvió—Marin y Shaina asintieron—.Desde ese día jamás le volví a preguntar por él ya que al hacerlo creo que le traía malos recuerdos a mamá y me resigné a que eso sería todo lo que me diría sobre él. Más o menos hace un mes y unos días, estaba buscando algo en el "granero" y encontré esto—saque el pequeño cuaderno de mi bolso—.Es el diario que tuvo el año que estuvo embarazada de mi, cuenta desde el momento que conoció a mi padre y termina un tiempo después de yo haber nacido.

—_Oh my God_—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás loca, Ellie? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Caroline veía que habías agarrado su diario? Un diario es un artículo muy personal, es un santuario de secretos, es un confidente en el que puedes poner tus pensamientos, es un...

—Bájale a tu café por las mañanas Marin, si Caroline no lo usa entonces no le veo lo malo en tomarlo por un tiempo. Además estaba abandonado en el viejo "granero" y Caroline no saca nada de ahí nunca—dijo Shaina.

—Ya sé que estuvo mal pero no pude evitarlo, ustedes si saben quiénes son sus padres, yo siempre tuve que soportar las burlas de los demás porque no tenía un padre, y mamá tuvo que abandonar todo lo que tenía para criarme porque estuvo sola y sin una figura paterna en mi vida para guiarme en los primeros pasos.

—Lo sentimos Ellie.

—Nosotras mejor que nadie sabemos cómo te sientes con respecto a eso, hemos sido tus amigas desde siempre.

—Sé que estuvo mal—dije haciéndome la valiente pero ese tema era delicado para mí—pero no lo pude evitar, siempre he querido saber de dónde vengo.

—Te entendemos.

—Bueno basta de dramas, ¿quién quiere disfrutar un poco de estas maravillosas palabras? Les aseguro que se les van a caer los calzones al oír esto—dije mientras me preparaba para leer uno de los tantos capítulos de la fascinante juventud de mi madre—Julio 17, ¡qué noche!

—No sé si quiero oír esto—dijo Marin.

—Yo si quiero—dijo Shaina mientras Marin la veía con desaprobación.

—Ok, aquí va... "_Saga me trajo hasta la isla azul_" eso es aquí, en Kalokairi "_caminamos por la playa, bailamos en la playa, me besó en la playa y..." _puntos suspensivos.

— ¿Y...?

—Puntos suspensivos así era como se colocaba en aquellos tiempos cuando decían que tenían sexo—les aclare a las chicas que me miraban con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Dios santo!

—No puede ser, déjame ver —le pase el diario a Shaina para que viera los puntos suspensivos—vaya, es cierto —no pude evitar soltar una risa al ver sus caras de confusión.

—Dame el diario para terminar de leer ese día—dije para que Shaina por fin lo soltara—aja ¿dónde me quede?... _"¡Saga es el indicado! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es dulce, caballeroso, divertido, inteligente y romántico! Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien_".

—Qué lindo. Se ve que tu papá era muy tierno con Caroline—dijo Marin poniendo cara de soñadora enamorada.

— ¿Y a esta que mosco le pico? ¡Marin, reacciona! Dios el sol ya le hizo daño—Shaina batía su mano cerca de la cara de Marin.

—Sera mejor que sigamos caminando o se nos hará tarde y mamá después se preocupará—nos levantamos y seguimos subiendo por las escaleras de piedra, a las cuales, yo estaba acostumbrada a subir casi todos los días. Por otro lado, aquellas dos venían casi besando el piso.

—No es nuestra culpa que el bote se tardara en venir por nosotras ni tampoco que no consiguiéramos taxis—decía Shaina jadeando ya que el sol estaba quemando de lo lindo.

Después de subir por unos cinco minutos bajo el ardiente y picoso sol, decidimos descansar un poco encima de otras piedras solo que esta vez estábamos sentadas a una altura mucho más grande que la primera vez. Pero no podía negar que la vista desde aquí arriba te dejaba sin aliento. Se podio ver el inmenso mar Egeo, incluso podías ver Pilion desde aquí arriba y por supuesto muchos barcos pesqueros.

Sin duda vivir en Grecia era de ensueño.

—Solo tú Ellie... nos pones a descansar aquí, ¿será que nos quieres matar? Aunque la vista es hermosa.

—Estamos al lado de las escaleras no exageres, Shaina.

—En verdad es hermosa—dijo Marin mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro la hermosa vista. Sin darme cuenta sacó una cámara profesional de su mochila, realmente no conocía esa faceta de mi amiga.

— ¿Ahora eres fotógrafa?

—Es un hobbie que adquirí estando en Londres. Es una ciudad muy hermosa y un día decidí comprar una cámara para poder tener recuerdos de la ciudad o de mis compañeros. Al principio era un desastre pero tomé algunas clases y ya mejoré bastante.

—Y lo hace de maravilla, con el tiempo y varias clases mejoró bastante.

—Increíble —me acerqué a ver las fotos que había tomado Marin en Londres, en verdad era una ciudad hermosa y por un momento me dio envidia de la buena—y... espero que le des buen uso a esa cámara porque no contrate fotógrafo para la boda, no me vayas a decepcionar, Marin.

— ¡No digas eso! —Marin parecía un tomate ante mi pícaro comentario—haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ya lo veras. Tus fotos de la boda serán las mejores que tome en mi vida—asentí y aplaudí emocionada, ya no tendría que gastar en fotógrafo y habría mas dinero para otra cosa.

Marin era una chica tímida cuando estudiábamos, no muchos chicos le prestaban atención porque siempre se escondía de ellos, los únicos chicos con los que siempre tuvo contacto fueron, y son todavía, nuestros mejores amigos y ellos la protegían incluso cuando algún choco que no les gustara se le acercaba.

—Ellie, no es por molestar ni nada—señaló Shaina—pero nos puedes leer un poco más del diario de Doña Caro, la curiosidad me mata.

— ¿A qué viene lo de Doña Caro? — Shaina movió los hombros como diciendo que no sabía— bueno está bien, les leeré un poco más.

Cuando pude sacar el diario y me volteo a ver a las chicas estaban las dos sentaditas sobre las rocas con las piernas sujetadas hacia ellas y viéndome con los ojos iluminados por la emoción... mejor dicho, por el jugoso chisme, el malo y sucio chisme.

—Parecen dos mocosas esperando el cuento de la abuela después de la merienda.

— ¡Solo lee!

—Según quedaste, ese tal Saga es tu padre.

—La historia se complica... "_Saga me ha dicho que me ama con toda su corazón pero que está comprometido y que tiene que volver a casa en los Estados Unidos para casarse con su prometida_"

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se atrevió a abandonarla así? —dijo Shaina molesta y la entendía perfectamente.

—Pobre Caroline.

—El basura ese, jamás se lo dijo por eso es qu...

—Aun no acabo chicas, créanlo o no, la historia se enreda más... mucho más en realidad... Julio 26 ¡qué noche! —las quijadas de mis amigas por poco y llegan al suelo— "_Manigoldo me invito a su bote en la península, dimos un pequeño recorrido por la isla azul, cantamos en el bote, cenamos en el bote, bailamos en el bote y..."_

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— ¡LO SÉ!

— ¿Tu madre se acostó con otro? Eso puntos suspensivos si eran útiles entonces.

—Sigamos subiendo.

Al subir las chicas me rogaron que siguiera leyendo mientras subíamos las benditas escaleras. Obviamente no me negué.

— ¿Qué paso con el tal Manigoldo?

—No dice Shaina. Solo dice que fue divertido y que por favor jamás lo olvidara, también pone: _"Manigoldo fue muy dulce conmigo, pero aun sigo obsesionada con Saga"_ solo eso dice. De ahí pasa directamente a otra cosa interesante... Agosto 6... ¡QUÉ NOCHE! —empecé a correr a toda velocidad. Lo que hace un chisme, las dos hurracas venían como alma que llevaba el diablo, para ellas el calor infernal había desaparecido junto a la sed, cuando menos lo espere me agarraron por la camisa y me sujetaron firmemente.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarnos así, Eleanor Sofía.

—Marin tiene razón, no juegues así con nosotras y termina de leer que paso ese 6 de Agosto.

— "_Degel me llevó a ver la isla azul, fingí que nunca había estado aquí para poder traerlo conmigo porque me pareció un chico muy culto, dulce, simpático, con buenos modales y era tan guapo que no me pude resistir y..."_

— ¡PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS! —gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo. Reíamos como colegialas. Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos pisando el último escalón de esa sucia escalera de piedra y tierra.

— !Ya llegamos!

— ¡Por fin! —gritaron las dos.

—No exageren, el último tramo fue mucho más divertido que el resto de la subida.

—No te lo voy a negar Ellie—dijo Marin intentando agarrar un respiro de lo mucho que corrimos.

—Eso sí es verdad. Creo que hoy ya no hago ejercicio.

Bajé del asiento donde me había subido para ver el mar un instante para ayudar con los bolsos de Marin y Shaina, y sin falta, hablando o más bien susurrando sobre lo que les leí hace unos momentos a mis amigas. Nos preguntábamos ¿cómo eran? ¿Cómo lucirían en persona?, ¿serían tan guapos como describía mi madre en el diario?. Estábamos tan inmersas hablando sobre esto que no nos dimos cuenta que empezamos a subir el tono de voz un poco; cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y ver salir a mi madre nos callamos al instante.

Los años no pasan en vano, puede que tenga 41 años, y con orgullo como siempre dice ella, pero se veía de menos, imagino que en su juventud fue mucho más hermosa y como ya vimos, un poco zorra con algunos chicos, pero a fin de cuentas es mi madre y no la puedo cambiar. No es tan alta como yo, aunque yo también me quede un poco enana... SÍ lo admito, mido 1,60m.

Con su cabello rubio con reflejos dorados y algunos mechones oscuros exactamente iguales a los míos, solo que mi cabello es más largo que el de ella y esos ojos color miel que tanto adoraba, no por su color, sino porque estaban llenos de amor y enseñanzas. Hay momentos en que pienso que la decepciono, por todas las cosas que tuvo que dejar por mí y por la boda, pero jamás falla en sacar una sonrisa en mí y por eso adoro a mi mamá.

— ¡Caroline!

— ¡Aquí están las damas de honor! —mamá salió de nuestra casa, que era una parte de la posada exclusiva para nosotras, abrazó a mis amigas con fuerza.

—Te extrañamos mucho Caroline, no sabes cuánto—dijo Marin.

—Yo también mis niñas hermosas, mis hijas de otra madre. Háganme un favor mis hijas.

—Cualquier cosa por ti Caroline.

— ¡Dejen de crecer por favor! cada vez me siento más vieja—obviamente las sonrisas y las risas no podían faltar—hace un momento las escuche reír mientras preparaba el almuerzo, parece que ya se están divirtiendo.

—No sabes cuento, es que Ellie nos estaba contado unos chistes—mintió Shaina.

—Yo también solía divertirme mucho en mis días—dijo mi madre con un suspiro nostálgico, parecía más un susurro, mientras se daba la vuelta y nos daba la espalda.

—Oh, lo sabemos—dijo Marin. Lo único que hice fue poner mi codo es sus costillas para que se callara y fuera más discreta sobre nuestra pequeña travesura.

— ¿Dijeron algo? —todas negamos rápidamente—que raro, pensé que habían dicho algo—susurro mamá—bueno, no es de importancia ahorita, suban y descansen un rato hasta que la comida este lista, se ve que tuvieron un viaje muy pesado.

—Muchas gracias Caroline.

—No hay de que mis amores, Ellie cuando termines de ayudar a Marin y a Shaina con sus cosas, por favor baja para que me ayudes a cocinar y a acomodar las cosas aquí.

—Ok mamá—me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Agarramos los bolsos y caminos hasta la puerta de madera color azul, atravesamos el pequeño comedor y subimos las escaleras. Si lo sé, es pequeño pero acogedor, era la típica construcción griega que se puede ver en Santorini o en Mykonos, blanco y azul eran los colores de afuera de la casa, la posada era grande y hermosa pero al parecer muchos turistas no lo veían. Al subir las escaleras las chicas pudieron notar las fotos en las paredes, recordando viejos tiempos y buenos momentos vividos en las playas de esta isla.

—Odio las escaleras. No puedo creer que tenga que subir más de estas cosas hasta para ir a mi cuarto.

—Te apoyo hermana.

—Podrían dejar de quejarse parecen dos viejas sin oficio—que puedo decir, hay días que tengo poca paciencia con ellas—apurémonos que todavía no he terminado de contarles todo.

Santo remedio, no volvieron a quejarse hasta llegar al cuarto. La última parte de la escalera la subimos como si un asesino con un cuchillo nos persiguiera como en esas películas de terror malas que Aioros a veces me lleva a ver al cine. Sinceramente no sé por qué corrimos.

— ¿Es que acaso venia un loco o un demente asesino detrás de nosotras o qué? ¿Por qué corrimos? —pregunto Marin riendo.

—Supongo que por el hecho de escuchar más del chisme. Nuestro cuarto de siempre—dijo Shaina con un suspiro viendo el cuarto—cuantos recuerdos de noches de pijamada y de escapadas nocturnas a Skópelos.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora que lo pienso Ellie, tú nos dijiste que invitaste a tu padre a la boda, y nos contaste sobre tres sujetos con los que tu mamá tuvo relaciones en un lapso de tiempo muy corto en cuanto a Saga, que fue el primero. Aclárame esta duda existencial, ¿quién es tu padre? ¿Saga, Manigoldo o Degel?

—No sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? y entonces ¿a quién invitaste a la boda?

Creo que en ese momento mi cara dio la respuesta que estaban buscando, lo supuse por las caras que pusieron las chicas. Ellas sabían ya mi respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Por favor... dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensado.

—Los... invite a los 3

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto así que por favor sean buenas conmigo. Consejos, ideas, críticas constructivas, reviews, etc... Son y serán siempre aceptamos con mucho cariño. Este fic, como dice al principio, está basado en la película **__**"Mamma Mia",**__** para los que han visto la película, saben muy bien cómo termina. Para los que no la han visto aun, los invito a hacerlo y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Haré unos cambios ya que pienso agregar más personajes a la historia para hacerla un poco más larga, van a estar los mismos sucesos de la peli y también añadiré cosas de mi propia invención ya que voy a usar a muchos personajes.**_

_**Ya sé que lo dije antes pero lo volveré a decir, espero que les guste.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**Nota:**__** Los papás de Eleanor fueron escogidos a papelito por mi mejor amiga y yo, así que espero no les moleste que sean ellos.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_Los posibles padres_

_**Nueva York**_

Los sonidos de la ciudad y el olor a café recién hecho impregnaban el departamento de un hombre. Recién levantado lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, era un día mas de trabajo en su empresa, para él no había nada nuevo ese día, solo lo normal, revisar proyectos, firmar documentos, ver maquetas de edificios y planear las reuniones de los clientes junto a su asistente. Sí, era un día como cualquier otro para Saga.

Al terminar su ducha matutina y de peinar su ahora corta cabellera, fue directamente al armario para escoger el traje que llevaría al trabajo. Sin mucho ánimo agarró un traje color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca abotonada solo hasta el penúltimo botón y zapatos negros. Fue hasta la cocina a servirse su café y no pasó por alto, era un poco difícil, el escándalo que aun tenía su vecino de arriba, habían días en que le daba por hacer fiestas espontaneas en su piso y Saga las debí soportar.

Salió de su departamento con su café en mano hasta su automóvil en el estacionamiento privado del edifico y se puso en marcha a su trabajo. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, tantos trabajos y proyectos que la vida se le iba en solo revisar planos y firmar papeles importantes y que, por supuesto, mantenían su cuenta de banco llena.

Habían pasado no más de veinte minutos en una larga cola en uno de los cientos de semáforos de la ciudad, desventajas de vivir en Nueva York, agregando el hecho de que no había podido dormir bien esa noche por culpa del odioso vecino de arriba. Saga a veces pensaba que lo hacia para joderle la paciencia. Luego de cuarenta minutos, por fin, logró alcanzar su destino. Frente a él se alzaba un hermoso edificio de más de cuarenta pisos al muy estilo neoyorkino. Saga soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia las puertas de cristal que eran vigiladas por un señor de mediana edad y cara amable.

—Buenos días, señor Dalaras—dijo el guardia del edificio donde se encuentra la compañía de Saga. Un sujeto de unos 58 años, cabello rubio y rostro amigable. Saga lo conocía desde que decidió poner las oficinas de su empresa ahí y desde entonces jamás se le olvidaba dar un "buenos días" al amable hombre.

—Buenos días, Thomas, ¿Cómo están los nietos? ¿Disfrutaron las vacaciones?

—Están muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar. Son traviesos pero usted sabe, con solo niños. Que tenga un buen día, señor Dalaras.

—Igualmente Thomas, saludos a la familia.

Saga traspasó la puerta de cristal luego de saludar al simpático guardia y se encaminó al ascensor para ir a unos de los pisos más altos que habían ahí. Ser el dueño de una de las empresas con los mejores arquitectos e ingenieros civiles no era fácil para él, sí daba bastante para vivir pero al mismo tiempo le dejaba un vacío en su interior, a pesar de tenerlo todo, algo faltaba en su vida.

Presionó el botón del ascensor para llamarlo, el cual de milagro, llegó rápido y sin personas adentro, puede que fuera la buena señal del día como suele decir su hermano gemelo, Kanon. Al llegar a las oficinas, cruzó los largos pasillos donde estaban las salas de junta y uno que otro salón de diseño exclusivo solo para los arquitectos. Todos los empleados lo recibieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta ahora todo iba normal en su día.

Lo bueno de su compañía era que le gustaba modernizarse y el empleo a personas creativas jamás era negado ahí. Eso le hizo recordar cuando apenas era estudiante, había decidido escaparse a Europa luego de culminar su carrera y muchas cosas pasaron durante esa época, cosas que ahora formaban parte de su pasado y él no era ni la sombra de la persona que se fue a ese viaje... todo había cambiado. Siempre era lleno de ideas y por eso hoy en día estaba donde estaba.

Sacó la llave para abrir la puerta de su mega oficina. Era de cristal y de un estilo moderno y simple con un escritorio de madera y una de las vista más impresionantes de todas. Sin duda el jefe trabajaba duro.

— ¡Buenos días señor Dalaras! ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? ¿Tomó su café matutino?—dijo Jessica, la asistente personal de Saga al entrar en la oficina para explicarle su agenda del día. Saga se sentó en su silla y miró a Jessica con fastidio, un notorio y fuerte fastidio —esa cara me dice que se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

—Buenos días Jessica, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, me siento como la mierda, no dormí bien anoche porque mi vecino de arriba creyó que era divertido hacer una fiesta a mitad de semana y más temprano hubo una cola muy larga para llegar al edificio, derramé mi café caliente antes de entrar a mi carro y creo que pisé un chicle antes de entrar al edificio, así que lo que va de día ha sido una mierda—respondió Saga con una sonrisa mientras revisaba su zapato y en efecto allí estaba su pequeño amigo blanco y pegajoso— ¿y tú? ¿Te despertaste bien?

—Muy bien, señor—respondió Jessica conteniendo la risa en frente de su jefe. Se tenían confianza por el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí con él—.Me alegro de que se haya levantado con el pie correcto.

—Tan graciosa. Basta de juegos y empecemos con los primeros puntos del día, hoy es u día importante y será largo.

— ¿Importante? en la agenda no hay nada muy importante —dijo Jessica revisando su agenda electrónica.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda como decimos mi hermano y yo, pequeño saltamontes. Cada día es importante, no importa que tan mierda sea—la chica rió y asintió —. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

—Tiene reunión a las 9:00 am con los ingenieros para decidir si el proyecto que hablamos la semana pasada se realizará o no porque el presupuesto no es mucho—Saga asintió y dejó que siguiera —.A las 10:00 am tiene reunión con el señor Sakamoto y el señor Higurashi para ver la maqueta del proyecto del centro comercial en Osaka, ambos arquitectos ya están aquí, están terminando la maqueta con los últimos detalles. A las 11:00 am tiene otra reunión para discutir el proyecto de caridad que quería preparar para dentro de dos meses en Times Square y a las 12:00 am está libre hasta las 3:00 pm que tiene reunión con el señor Smith para planear su viaje a Londres con el propósito de ver los planos del próximo edificio del banco. De ahí hasta las 6:00 pm está libre.

—Mmmm... Un día fácil entonces, peor no menos importante, puedes retirarte Jessica—pero antes de retirarse Saga la llamó nuevamente—.Espera Jessica, se me había olvidado algo, ¿llegó alguna carta de mi abogado? ¿Alguna llamada?

—No señor, pero sí llegó una carta y su hermano lo llamó que quiere que se comunique con él rápido—dijo Jessica mientras sacaba un sobre blanco de su carpeta —al parecer viene de Grecia, señor—lo último hizo que a Saga le diera un mini infarto.

—Dámelo, muchas gracias Jessica, ahora si te puedes retirar. Recuérdame llamar al tarado de mi hermano más tarde.

—Está bien señor.

Cuando Saga se aseguró de que Jessica cerró bien la puerta, abrió el sobre. Las manos le temblaban sin razón alguna, tal vez el hecho de solo nombrar Grecia lo ponía nervioso y nostálgico de cierta manera.

—Veamos qué es esto—cuando al fin abrió el sobre, después de agarrar valor, sus ojos se abrieron de tal modo que parecían dos platos, dos enormes y azules platos— ¿qué es esto? "_Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de Aioros Giorgatos y Eleanor Sherman_" ¿qué significa esto? "_La cual se realizará el día 15 de Agosto en Kalokairi, Grecia_" que extraño "_Espero que puedas venir, saludos. Caroline_"—Saga leyó 10 veces más la invitación como si esta fuera a mostrar un mensaje secreto—Kalokairi. Qué extraño que me mandaran esto—no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de fuera en esa isla que le traía tantos recuerdos— está firmado por Caroline, y la novia se llama Eleanor Sherman... hoy estamos 26 de julio, no creo que deba ir, ni conozco a los novios, tal vez se equivocaron de Saga—pero Saga descarto rápidamente esa pensamiento, ¿por cuál razón? ¿Cuántos Sagas Dalaras hay en Nueva York!? si Kanon hubiera estado ahí le suelta una mano en la cabeza por tonto. Tal vez sí era para él esa misteriosa invitación, pero si se quedaba en Nueva York no podría aclarar sus dudas y jamás sabría el porqué de esa invitación—Jessica, ven acá te necesito un segundo y urgente—dijo por el teléfono llamando a su asistente aun sin despegar su mirada de la invitación. A los pocos segundos la rubia chica apareció.

— ¿Qué necesita señor?

—Jessica ¿qué tengo agendado para Agosto específicamente del 1 al, digamos, el ultimo del mes? —Jessica vio extraño que su jefe estuviera en su silla y sin despegar la mirada del papel color hueso que tenía en las manos.

A Jessica le pareció una pregunta extraña también ya que no tenía mucho trabajo pero tenía reuniones importantes y varios viajes.

—Tiene agendado unos viajes a Japón, Corea, Inglaterra, Francia, y Suiza señor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Cancélalos todos por favor, Jessica.

— ¿Q-q-qué dijo, señor? ¿Qu-qu-quiere que los cancele todos?

—Sí, así mismo dije querida niña. Anota esto por favor, el 9 de Agosto salgo de Nueva York hasta Londres y tendré las reuniones planeadas allá porque necesito igual hacer escala en Londres, estando allá quiero un boleto de avión directo a Grecia para cuando termine mis reuniones.

— ¿Qué ha dicho, señor? ¿Un boleto de avión a Grecia?

—Como lo oíste, salgo para Grecia el 10 de Agosto exactamente, no quiero excusas ni retrasos, es un asunto importante y tengo que estar allá mínimo hasta el 17 de ese mismo mes.

—Como diga señor, ya le arreglo los trámites del viaje.

—Muchas gracias—al retirarse su asistente Saga volvió a agarrar la invitación en sus manos y la vio de arriba abajo—.Ya veremos que me espera allá.

_**Londres**_

Sintió su cara húmeda, como si le lanzaran gotas de agua en la cara, tal vez estaba soñando. Otra opción era que Lulú estuviera lamiendo su cara. No era una manera linda de despertar pero vivía solo en esa casa lujosa y grande, solo él y sus dos mascotas. Alejó a Lulú de su cara para evitar que siguiera dándole amor perruno y así poder despertarse como Dios manda, sin saliva de perro en la cara. Estiro sus extremidades, bostezó y se rascó la nuca con flojera. No podía creer que un hombre de su edad siguiera con flojera al levantarse.

Apartó a Lulú y a Sky de él para poder pararse y tomar su ducha vespertina. Los dos perros saltaban pidiendo cariño de parte de su recién despertado amo. Sus duchas duraban normalmente entre 10 a 30 minutos, era ese tipo de persona que se pone a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras el agua caía de la regadera… o más bien era el sueño. Al salir de la ducha tomó su cepillo de dientes e hilo dental, afeitó su cara eliminando los pocos avistamientos de vellos de su mandíbula y por ultimo una loción para después de afeitar.

Terminado sus rituales de higiene personal fue directamente al closet y sacó un traje de color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata de color azul oscura con rayas diagonales en color gris claro y zapatos negros. Recordó que esa corbata había sido regalo de una chica que… por decisión propia, había decidido evadir, no porque la chica fuera mala sino que era muy buena para él.

Después de vestirse no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y sonreír al ver su cabellera corta, tal vez, una de las mejores ideas que había tenido era cortar su larga cabellera verde. Ya había pasado su época de llevar el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda como todo un rebelde que era pero esos años ya habían pasado a la historia.

En la cocina Degel tomó los platos de sus mascotas y les vació comida y cambió el agua vieja por nueva. Los dos perros estaban felices.

—Coman chicos, no quiero que dejen nada en sus platos—dijo Degel para luego pasar a servirse su café. Prefería mil veces un buen café negro que un té como normalmente la gente en Inglaterra hace, tal vez debido a sus raíces francesas—.Aun falta una hora para llegar el trabajo—dijo revisando su reloj.

Por la falta de sueño, y los constantes besos de Lulú, se vio obligado a levantarse más temprano de lo habitual. Tenía mucho trabajo pero eso no importaba mucho cuando el sueño era más fuerte que él.

—Mejor me llevo un libro para leer en el camino, no vaya a ser que haya cola para llegar a la oficina y me termine durmiendo en el taxi.

Degel tenía un puesto alto como uno de los ejecutivos de uno de los bancos más importantes de Inglaterra, ganaba muy bien y al estar sin pareja y sin hijos podía gozar de una buena vida sin muchos gastos y al mismo tiempo tener unos cuantos ahorros en su cuenta para cuando tuviera que retirarse.

Pasó derecho a la pequeña biblioteca personal de su casa y sacó un ejemplar del El Extranjero del escritor Albert Camus.

—Creo que me llevare este, no tengo más opciones interesantes por ahora. Debo ir a comprar más libros—tomó el viejo ejemplar y lo guardó en su maletín, fue directo hasta la puerta con llave en mano y se despidió de sus fieles mascotas. Había llegado la parte más fastidiosa del día... conseguir taxi.

Poseía su propio carro que trabajó por mucho tiempo hasta que pudo comprarlo pero prefería usarlo solo para viajes por Inglaterra… viajes que nunca se realizaban. Para transportarse donde quisiera siempre tomaba taxis al trabajo, que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el centro mismo de Londres.

Después de un largo rato sin conseguir un taxi, por fin, uno se apiado de su alma y paró para alegría de Degel. Se dispuso a leer su libro, estaba tan concentrado en el que, y sin darse cuenta, llegó a su trabajo en menos de 15 minutos. Normalmente había más tráfico a esa hora.

—Al parecer no había mucho tráfico esta mañana—dijo Degel pasándole el monto exacto en libras al taxista—muchas gracias señor, y que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente, señor.

Había días en que Degel se preguntaba por qué había dejado su país natal, Francia, y se había aventurado hasta Inglaterra, luego recordó que en su juventud era muy espontaneo, de cualquier otra forma, estaba muy agradecido con las oportunidades dadas en ese lugar que ahora llamaba hogar.

Por un momento la mente de Degel viajó a esos años cuando un día en Paris, su ciudad natal, estaba viendo unas estanterías y vio a aquella chica. Quiso acercarse pero al final solo la siguió y al poder hablarle se dio cuenta que era especial, tato así que tomó un tren a Grecia y la siguió. Algo muy espontaneo para un veintiañero que cursaba estudios de economía.

Degel entró al enorme y hermoso banco, despejando su mente de aquellos viejos recuerdos, momentos que nunca iban a volver y que solo se quedarían así, como recuerdos bonitos de una espontánea juventud.

—Buenos días, Degel—el francés volteó al escuchar el saludo matutino de una mujer.

—Buenos días, Sarah—dijo Degel a una de las cajeras que iba entrando al mismo tiempo que él. Era una chica linda, de estatura promedio, buen cuerpo, linda sonrisa, cabello oscuro y corto hasta la barbilla. Definitivo cualquier hombre quisiera salir con una chica como Sarah.

—Entonces te decidiste si aceptas la oferta que le dije la otra vez—Degel se había tornado rojo como un tomate a medida que iban entrando al banco, ella lo detuvo antes de que entrara a su puesto de trabajo y él siguiera de largo a las otras oficinas. Sarah le había propuesto salir un día a almorzar a algún sitio y luego ir a dar un paseo en Hyde Park, un lugar romántico para citas sin duda. No podía negar que la chica era atractiva pero en su mente no era muy bien visto que un hombre de casi 41 años saliera con una chica que apenas cumplió los 26 hace una semana, sí había ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños y sí, habían hecho cosas indebidas en casa de Degel luego de la fiesta y unas cuantas copas.

—Sí lo estuve pensado, y no me malinterpretes, eres una chica hermosa y simpática pero nuestra diferencia de edad es mucha Sarah, la gente nos miraría raro y sería muy raro en el trabajo también ya que todos nos conocen, de seguro encontraras a alguien mejor que yo.

— ¿No disfrutaste aquella noche? —dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta y acomodándole la corbata un poco—recuerdo esa corbata.

—… —Degel se sonrojó hasta el último cabello de todo su cuerpo. Respiró hondo, calmó sus emociones y le hio caso a la moral—lo siento, no podemos hacer esto. Yo sería visto mal y no puedo permitir eso, sí la pase bien de eso no hay duda alguna pero…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor LeBlanc—Degel se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica llamarlo por su apellido—que tenga un lindo día, señor—dijo la chica mientras caminaba rumbo al cuarto de descanso con los ojos echando fuego y un caminar fuerte y firme.

—_Merde,_ la volví a cagar. Esto ya es el colmo, solo falta que se me insinúe la bedel… pero creo que es lo mejor, ya ella encontrara a alguien mejor que yo… y más joven—un frio corrió por su espalda de tan solo pensar lo de la bedel—bueno Degel, deja de pensar en tonterías, es hora de trabajar—llevaba la llave en la mano listo para abrir la puerta, al mismo tiempo que planeaba como evitar a la bedel en caso de que se le ocurriera confesarse.

Subió al ascensor que iba vacío excepto por una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera. Apenas entró no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de la mujer encima, como si quisiera comérselo. Degel tragó grueso y estaba rezando internamente a que llegaran a su piso para poder salir. En un momento la puerta se abrió y la mujer salió, le guiñó un ojo y le metió un papel con algo escrito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Dios todo poderoso… —no es que no le gustaran las mujeres, las amaba pero habían situaciones que se salían de control… como esa.

Se abrió el ascensor, saludó a unos cuantos colegas, metió la llave en la cerradura de su oficina y abrió con cuidado la enorme puerta. La oficina de Degel no era ni grande ni pequeña, estaba en el medio, y al igual que su casa no podía faltar un pequeño librero con una colección de sus libros favoritos, una cafetera que era indispensable para él, un escritorio de madera y un par de ventanas con vista a la calle.

—Danielle, podrías venir un segundo a mi oficina, gracias… y trae un vaso de agua con mucho hielo por favor—unos segundos después se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta de madera—pasa Danielle. Buenos días—saludó con un tono calmado pero a la vez amigable a su secretaria.

—Buenos días. Señor LeBlanc—la chica se acercó y dejó el vaso con agua en el escritorio— ¿le sucede algo, señor?

—Una subida de temperatura, no te preocupes—Degel tomó su vaso con agua y la chica lo miró extrañada—Danielle, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? ¿Alguien dejo algún mensaje para mí?

—Llamó su padre desde Francia, que le envía saludos y besos de parte de su madre. Ambos mandaron a decir que cuando piensa darles un nieto, que el tiempo es oro y ellos no se hacen más jóvenes y su hermana le mandó a decir que… —Danielle sacó un papel donde tenía anotado todo—"hermano flojo, ponte a producir niños antes de que tus sobrinos se queden sin primos" y eso es todo de parte de ellos—dijo Danielle con una sonrisa por el lindo gesto de los padres de su jefe.

—Aja y algo respecto al trabajo—a Degel ya le estaba templando la ceja por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar sus padres en ocasiones.

—Sí señor, tiene que revisar esas solicitudes de crédito para aprobarlas, aquí le dejaron estos papeles para que los lea y si está de acuerdo con ellos solo tiene que firmarlos. Llamaron del otro banco socio, al parecer lo solicitan con urgencia allá mañana mismo.

—Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

—Si, al parecer llegó una carta ayer para usted pero se me olvidó entregársela, como me dijo que no lo molestara, pues no se la di y al final se me olvidó.

—No te preocupes, Danielle, solo entrégamela y te puedes retirar a tus otras obligaciones.

—Aquí tiene señor al parecer se la envían desde Grecia—Degel abrió los ojos como platos al nombrar el país del cual provenía la misteriosa carta—que tenga un buen día señor.

—Igualmente, Danielle—tomó el sobre en sus mano y le dio mil vueltas, de repente Degel sintió que la temperatura del lugar y en él mismo subían otra vez, tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta para no sofocarse y beberse lo que quedaba del vaso y a chupar los hielos que habían dentro del vaso. No quería abrirlo, no quería admitirlo pero estaba en shock— ¿qué será? Bien, es hora de dejar las tonterías, el sobre no se va a abrir solo… y a ver si se me pasa el calor—se sorprendió al ver que era una invitación para una boda— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Aioros Giorgatos? ¿Eleanor Sherman?... ¿Kalokairi?... es esa isla—en menos de un minuto miles de recuerdos surcaron por su mente al recordar a cierta chica de ojos color miel y cabello rubio—está firmada por Caroline... ¿Será su hija? ¿La boda es el 15 de Agosto? —agarró su calendario de mesa y vio la fecha del día en que estaba—hoy en 24 de Julio... Danielle, ¿puedes venir un momento? —dijo llamando a su secretaria por intercomunicador.

— ¿Si, señor?

—Necesito que canceles ese viaje a Suiza en Agosto, diles que lo siento mucho, que surgieron otros planes de improviso. Diles que ire a Francia, invéntate cualquier cosa para no ir.

— ¿Otros planes, señor? Eso es algo un poco difícil, engañar a toda la junta directiva…

—Sé que podrás hacerlo, ahora lo que necesito es un boleto de avión para el 10 de Agosto, no quiero retrasos, necesito que ese viaje esté listo para antes del 7 de Agosto para preparar todo lo que necesito para viajar y sin retrasos. Voy a estar más o menos hasta el 17 de Agosto.

—P-p-pero señor...

—No quiero peros, este asunto es muy importante para mí y sinceramente Danielle, no puedo faltar a esto.

—Comprendo y ¿a dónde piensa ir con tanta urgencia?

—A Grecia.

_**En alguna parte de Italia.**_

— ¡No me sale nada! Que porquería…—gritó un hombre de cabello corto de color azul oscuro y cara de loco. Llevaba varias horas ahí sentado y nada de nada—El primero fue muy fácil, el segundo pan comido y el tercero... fue un dolor de cabeza, pero... ¡¿por qué este tiene que ser tan difícil escribir un cuarto libro?! —Manigoldo gritaba desesperado, no había surgido nada de su cabeza, nada. Tenía que entregar un manuscrito en dos meses y la hoja seguía en blanco

— _¡Deja de gritar vago de mierda y empieza a buscar un trabajo que eso es lo que necesitas!_—se escuchó en el piso de abajo del sujeto histérico. No era primera vez que la gente del lugar se metía con él y su profesión.

— ¡Deja de joder vieja loca! ¡Yo gano bastante como para vivir tranquilo!—gritó de vuelta al suelo—Ya me canse de esto, no puedo concentrarme, necesito paz y este hueco jamás lo lograre.

—Deberías salir a caminar un rato por las calles, ¿no te parece, Alessandro?—dijo una mujer recargada en la pared de la habitación. Era una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño claro hasta la cadera, de ojos color verde oliva y piel tostada. Pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de mal carácter y el hombre lo sabía muy bien.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Manigoldo, y sí, creo que debería salir un rato a despejar un poco la mente de todo este lugar, ustedes no me dejan concentrarme—Manigoldo se levantó de la silla dejando lápiz y papel sobre el escritorio—Ya después te pago el alquiler Adela, aún no he podido ni comenzar mi nuevo libro, solo dame más tiempo mujer.

—Lo que no entiendo es que si ganas lo suficiente para tener tu propia casa, ¿por qué vives en esta pensión? y ¿por qué no pagas a tiempo si supuestamente tienes dinero guardado, desgraciado?

— Me gusta que está cerca del mar y por esta zona no hay casas en venta. Tú sabes que vengo de Sicilia, siempre me ha encantado el mar. Además me trae memorias de alguien especial para mí —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la chica se sonrojaba—y también puedo ver mi bote desde aquí. Hay mucho maleante por esta zona, no voy a permitir que mi hermoso bote sea ultrajado.

—Eres un imbécil Alessandro.

— ¡ES MANIGOLDO!

—Haz lo que quieras, da igual, de todas maneras siempre haces lo que quieres.

Al escuchar tales palabras la paciencia de Manigoldo llegó a su fin. Decidió irse antes de cometer una locura con la chica, ya muchas de sus peleas habían terminado mal y otras muy bien para Manigoldo.

—Voy a comprar al mercado, daré un paseo cerca de aquí. Y sí, tu bien sabes que siempre hago lo que quiero y a ti te encanta.

— ¡Vete ya! Viejo pervertido.

—Qué carácter se trae la niña esta. ¡Y para tu información acabo de cumplir los 42 no soy tan viejo y NO me veo viejo tampoco!—Dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su cuarto para trancarlo, bien sabía que la gente en esa pensión era muy entrometida.

Bajó las escaleras de la pensión y fue directo a la parte de al frente del mugriento edificio donde vivía. Manigoldo podía ser considerado rudo y grosero con las personas del edificio, dígase la dueña, Adela, el bedel y otros inquilinos molestos. Pero fuera de esas cuatro paredes era un sujeto irreconocible, amable con todos los vecinos de otros edificios, en la tienda de víveres, con las personas del mercado, podría decirse que no era Manigoldo que sus vecinos veían todos los días.

Era reconocido por escritor más que por ser el sujeto con problemas de paciencia más grandes que había en esa zona. Había escrito varios libros sobre viajes de aventura, los cuales tuvieron mucho éxito en el público. Su primer libro "_Un viaje en bote por América del Sur"_ le había conseguido unos cuantos números extra en su cuenta bancaria, no podía quejarse de no tener dinero por los momentos. El segundo _"El amazonas y sus secretos"_ fue una primicia junto a su tercer libro_ "Pueblos escondidos de Europa"_. Por los momentos atravesaba una crisis de escritor, hace años que no tenía una buena aventura.

Llegó a ese pequeño pueblo pesquero hace más o menos 1 año y medio, decidió darse un tiempo antes de empezar a escribir su cuarto libro. Desde que había llegado a ese pueblo las ideas no llegaban a su mente, pensó que tal vez fuese por la falta de aventuras; hace más de 10 años que no tenía una aventura memorable como para plasmarla en papel y venderla. Aunque estando allí junto a moto y su bote "_Sophia_" o como lo llamaba él de cariño "_Sophie_", Manigoldo pensaba que lo tenía todo para ser feliz en su vida. Paseando por las calles del pueblo notó un puesto de frutas y paró un momento a comprar unas manzanas para su casa.

—Buenos días, Manigoldo.

—Buenos días, Carlo—dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Quiero unas 6 manzanas por favor y también, si es posible, unas peras si no es mucha molestia—había estado comiendo mal últimamente, tal vez por eso su falta de imaginación.

—Enseguida te las traigo.

Al ver las manzanas estas le trajeron un recuerdo de hace más o menos unos 21 años atrás. Había veces que pensaba en como estaría esa chica que conoció en Grecia hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando en aquel entonces no poseía a Sophie, sino que tenía un pequeño bote el cual usaba para ir por el mar Egeo recorriendo las pequeñas islas de Grecia, pero eso ya formaba parte de su pasado, para Manigoldo vivir el presente era lo mejor, para él esa chica forma parte de su pasado y hasta ahí llego su historia juntos.

—Aquí tiene sus manzanas y sus peras—dijo Carlo cortando los pensamientos nostálgicos de Manigoldo—y mis hijos están esperando que vuelvas a pasarte por la casa, les encantan tus historias de aventura. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Muchas gracias y dile a tus hijos que se preparen porque les tengo unas historias que de seguro les pararan los pelos—tener hijos jamás estuvo en su plan de vida. No era que detestara a los niños, pero jamás se vio a si mismo con uno propio.

—Hasta luego Manigoldo.

—Adiós y saludos a la familia—Manigoldo batió su brazo en señal de despedida y se fue por esas calles de piedra buscando algo que lo inspirara.

Siguió caminando una vez más, esta vez decidió pasar por los muelles para ver su hermoso bote, sin duda el bien más preciado que tenía. Cuando al fin pudo visualizar su hermoso bote velero "_Sophia"_ a Manigoldo casi se le salen las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? —dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba—no tengo a nadie más que a ti, mi querida _Sophie_—la gente al pasar cerca de ahí miraba como Manigoldo acariciaba y besaba un lado del bote. Parecía un enfermo.

Mientras Manigoldo seguía acariciando a su _Sophie_, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Enfermo! ¡Manigoldo! —este ni prestaba atención a quien le hablaba—.Será animal este hombre, tan viejo y tan desequilibrado—Adela intentó de todos los modos posibles de llamar su atención pero le era imposible, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea— ¡ALESSANDRO!

— ¡QUE ME DIGAS MANIGOLDO, BRUJA!

— ¡CÁLLATE Y VEN QUE TE ACABA DE LLEGAR UNA CARTA, ANIMAL!

— ¡YA VOY NO ME PRESIONES, MOCOSA!

— ¡SOLO CÁLLATE, DEJA DE ACARICIAR ESE ESTÚPIDO BOTE Y VEN!

Con la rabieta a flor de piel, Manigoldo no tuvo otra opción que irse y dejar a su _Sophie_.

—Volveré pronto _Sophie_—se dio media vuelta mientras lanzaba un beso al bote—.Debe de ser de mi editor por no mandar nada aun. Ese hombre enserio me va a matar un día de estos de tanta presión que me pone.

—Este hombre en verdad está loco—dijo Adela al ver acercarse al hombre hablando solo.

— ¿Qué quieres mocosa? No ves que estaba ocupado.

—Te llegó una carta, al parecer la enviaron desde Grecia—dijo mostrándole un sobre color blanco.

—Dame acá eso y déjame solo, no quiero que me interrumpan—cerró la puerta de su departamento de un solo golpe dejando a la chica muda del susto.

Manigoldo agarró la carta y rompió el sobre de un golpe, y sin esperar ni un momento más, leyó el contenido de la carta.

— ¿Qué rayos significa esto? —el contenido de la carta llamó atractivamente su atención—pero la boda es el 15 de Agosto y hoy es 3 de Agosto. Ya va a ver esa niña.

Manigoldo salió de su departamento hecho una fiera hasta el apartamento de Adela y su madre. Tocó la puerta tres veces con el puño y con una fuerza que a cualquiera le asustaría. Pasaron diez segundos cuando Adela abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres, _pazzo_?

— ¿Por qué no me habías entregado esta carta antes?

—Porque apenas llego hoy, imbécil.

—No me engañes mocosa, mira que tengo formas de hacerte hablar.

—No miento, el cartero me dijo que disculparas a la empresa de envíos, al parecer se confundieron de Alessandro y enviaron la carta para otro pueblo muy lejos de aquí, fue en ese entonces que se dieron cuenta de que no era para ese sujeto sino para otro Alessandro, el escritor.

Manigoldo no podía esconder su fastidio por la explicación de la chica.

—Muy bien... entiendo—dio media vuelta y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación.

Dos días después Manigoldo preparaba a su querida _Sophia _para su próxima aventura en alta mar.

—Muy bien, está todo listo—volteó su cabeza y vio a la joven Adela, llorando—.No llores mocosa, la pasamos bien, sin mencionar que nuestras reconciliaciones eran de lo mejor.

—Cállate pervertido. Que te vaya bien por Grecia, ya sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.

—También eres una pervertida—dijo con una sonrisa ladina—ven, dame un abrazo no quiero irme peleando contigo—Manigoldo le dio a la chica un abrazo de oso—la pase muy bien. Por favor cuida a todos esos locos.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Bien, es hora de elevar anclas y soltar las velas—se metió en el bote de un salto, desamarró a _Sophia _y subió el ancla_._ Con una mano se despedía de Adela, que estaba parada en el muelle esperando a ver desparecer el barco—.Hoy es un perfecto día para navegar. Creo que voy a divertirme en esta boda.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Buenas noches gente bonita.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este loco fic. Como pudieron ver, esta vez nos enfocamos en los papitos. Como dije antes, los padres fueron escogidos por papelito, así que por favor no me maten :D**_

_**También quería mandar un saludo a**__mugetsu-chan xd__**, gracias por tu review y como lo prometí aquí está el capi, no me mates pero tenía que mostrar el lado de los padres, recuerden que son parte esencial en esta historia. Ya saben dejen un comentario si les gustó y no sean tímidas, si tienen alguna ida para este loca historia, solo PM y listo, siempre les voy a responder.**_

_**Sin más que agregar, les mando abrazos estilo Manigoldo y besos estilo Kardia.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson__ y __Björn Ulvaeus__ junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_Día en la playa_

_Pov Ellie_

\- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ ?!

-No griten tontas-dije susurrando- ¿qué quieren? ¿Que mi madre se entere?

-¿Estás loca o es que tragaste mucha agua del mar, Eleanor?-sabía que cuando me decían por mi nombre y no por mi apodo era que estaban molestas conmigo... y mucho.

-Pero tú no entiendes, Shaina.

-Claro que Shaina y yo entendemos, Eleanor-dijo Marin mirandome con esos ojos de aguila que tiene.

\- ¿Entonces por qué están molestas conmigo?

-No estamos totalmente molestas con esto ni contigo, el asunto es que... pues... debiste decirnos primero antes de cometer una locura de estas proporciones titanicas-dijo Marin. No sé por qué exageraba sobre esto.

-Claro, las llamo a Londres y les digo "_encontré a mis padres, ¿a cuál de los tres debería invitar a mi boda?_"

-... Si lo dices así sí suena loco.

\- ¿Y Aioros lo sabe?

-Véanlo del lado positivo-mis amigas me miraron con cara de "¿qué lado positivo?". Intenté fingir no haber escuchado la pregunta de Marin-les envié las invitaciones y les puse que mi madre era la que los invitaba.

\- ¿Y ellos saben?

\- ¿Crees que vendrían si solo les mando una invitación de una boda de alguien que no conocen? -dije con ironía-sale mi nombre completo, ellos deberán reconocer el apellido de mi madre, si deciden venir entonces será una sorpresa grande para mamá y, como ya dije antes, las mande con una nota "firmada por mamá"-hice las comillas con mis dedos para hacer notar mi intención, no es que fuera mala ni nada de eso pero mamá merecía ser feliz también.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque en mi opinión por algo nunca les dijo que tenían una hija.

-Shaina tiene razón Ellie, tal vez ella no los quiere ver más nunca pero confiaremos en ti.

-Muchas gracias chicas-las abrasé con fuerza. Si alguien nunca me fallaría esas eran estas dos mujeres.

-Oigan, escuchen... es nuestra canción favorita-dijo Marin emocionada subiéndole volumen al radio de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuándo lo prendiste?

-Mientras hablabas de lo feliz que será Caroline al ver a tus padres llegar de improviso a la isla para la boda de la hija que ninguno sabe que tiene-dijo Marin con sarcasmo.

-Muy graciosa.

Marin subió un poco más el volumen. Se escuchaba la canción _Honey, Honey_ de ABBA, mucha coincidencia que ya van dos veces que la escucho hoy.

-_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_-cantaba Marin pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_-cantaba Shaina moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro con alegría.

-_I'd heard about you before, I wanted to know some more_-no quiero presumir pero gracias a mi madre herede una gran voz para cantar.

\- ¡Presumida!-reí ante su comentario.

-_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine, oh, you make me dizzy_-terminamos de cantar al mismo tiempo, hace mucho tiempo que no me reía con mis amigas y que más perfecto para empezar esta semana que nosotras bailando como desequilibradas por todo el cuarto.

-Chicas ya sé que están haciendo fiesta pero necesito que Ellie baje a ayudarme un momento en la cocina-dijo mi madre apareciendo detrás de la puerta del cuarto.

\- ¡Se me olvido mamá! Lo siento... ¿me perdonas?-dije poniendo mi mejor carita del gato con botas.

-Tú sabes que esa cara conmigo ya no funciona pero sí, te perdono, solo por el intento de convencerme-abracé fuertemente a mi madre mientras ella me batía de un lado al otro.

-Nosotras también podemos ayudar, Caroline.

\- ¡No mis niñas! Ustedes acaban de hacer un viaje largo y...

\- ¡Nada de eso! Vamos a ayudarte y punto, imaginamos que Ellie te tiene como loca con la boda, ¿verdad, Marin?

-Necesitas descansar un poco, Caroline-mamá siguió insistiendo pero Marin y Shaina fueron más fuertes que ella.

Bajamos las escaleras las cuatro juntas, seguimos cantando la canción hasta que terminó.

A la final Marin preparaba la ensalada, Shaina el jugo de naranja y yo colocaba la mesa y vigilaba el cordero asado que estaba en el horno. Veía a Marin sacar la lechuga del vinagre y luego cortar los tomates y a Shaina batallando con el exprimidor de naranjas para poder sacar hasta la última gota de la pobre fruta.

Estaba feliz, la casa se sentía llena de vida y alegría con mis amigas aquí. Mi madre fue a ver cómo estaban las sabanas para las habitaciones de las demás personas que vendrían en los próximos días.

Al volver se sorprendió al ver una mesa perfectamente acomodada, una ensalada recién hecha y fresca, un jugo que se veía perfecto para combatir este calor tan miserable y un cordero recién sacado del horno y cortado.

-Vaya, si que han madurado chicas, me siento orgullosa de ustedes tres.

-Gracias-dijimos las tres.

Llevábamos unos 20 minutos comiendo y entre charlas, anécdotas y chismes se nos hizo el tiempo corto en la mesa.

-Dime Ellie ¿dónde está metido Aioros? Desde ayer no lo veo-dijo mamá mientras recogía nuestros platos.

-Salió hoy bien temprano a Pilion. Fue a comprar unas cosas para la boda y a llamar a sus hermanos a ver cómo están y a qué hora salen de Paris. Creo que están a punto de salir porque llegan mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana supuestamente.

\- ¿Y esos dos que hacen en Paris?

-Lo mismo me pregunto mamá. De Aioria lo entiendo porque se supone que estaba viajando por Europa pero de Regulus... en verdad no lo entiendo.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que están bien. Niñas voy a salir toda la tarde a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes de la recepción para la boda, hagan lo que quieran durante el día pero no quiero desastres aquí adentro y si van a la playa no dejen basur por que la otra vez nos multaron.

-Ok mamá, que te vaya bien y cuídate-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mamá.

-Adiós chicas-mamá se despidió de Shaina y Marin dándoles un beso en la cabeza y salió de la casa rápidamente. A los 5 segundos de irse empezaron las preguntas.

-Ellie, tu dijiste que venían con unos amigos ¿no? -dijo Shaina.

-Si... Aioria va a traer dos y Regulus uno-dije sin prestar mucha atención a las chicas-según tengo entendido los amigos de Aioria son griegos también.

\- ¿Estás segura de que se comportaran?

-Si

-¿Y si causan un desastre?

-Entonces castro a Aioria con un cuchillo caliente mientras duerme y Dios no quiera Aioros me detenga. Además ustedes no los conocen y no pueden jugarlos desde ahorita-dije defendiendo a mis cuñados.

\- ¿Por qué solo a Aioria?

-Porque Regulus sabe como soy y con eso es suficiente para que su amigo y él estén quietos, además son solo tres y no creo que vayan a causar mucho daño si vienen y asunto cerrado, no se vuelva a hablar más del tema.

-Este viaje tal vez valga la pena después de todo-dijo Shaina con cara de soñadora pervertida. Ya casi terminábamos de arreglar la cocina, con tres personas haciéndolo y con una buena charla el tiempo se hizo corto.

-Recuerda que estabas saliendo con Minos estando en Londres, Shaina-dijo Marin regañando a su mejor amiga. Ese chisme no lo sabía.

-Así que estas saliendo con alguien y ni te tomaste la molestia de escribirme para contarme-dije haciéndome la dolida.

-Tú sabes muy bien que lo nuestro fueron dos días y ya Marin, no iba a comprometerme con él ni nada parecido. No te lo dije por eso mismo, porque no fue nada y fue algo de pocos días.

-Si te enteras Ellie, esta mujer es una rompe corazones. Lo de Minos no fueron pocos días, salieron por tres semanas.

-Gracias por informar a tu mejor amiga Shaina. En cuanto a lo otro, no me parece rara esa noticia, ¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el colegio y se logro ligar a Shura en dos días cuando recién fue transferido desde España?-dije a Marin haciendo memoria de las viejas andadas de mi amiga.

-y también a Sirius.

-y Dante.

-y a Argol también.

-y a Asterion

-Y a ese alumno de intercambio no me acuerdo su nombre muy bien... que venía de la India y se quedó solo por 4 meses, el que es primo de Shaka.

\- ¡SHIVA! -grité recordando al chico, en verdad era guapo.

-Si es verdad, y a...

\- ¡¿PODRÍAN YA DEJAR ESO MORIR EN PAZ?! Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-En realidad no hace tanto-dije recordándole el hecho de que solo tenemos 21 años las tres y nos habíamos graduado a los 17.

-No es culpa nuestra que te guste mucho el género masculino-Shaina amenazaba con lanzarse sobre nosotras.

-Saben una cosa, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a nadar a la playa? y así nos reencontramos con nuestros viejos amigos, ya varios están aquí en la isla, ¿qué les parece? ¿Qué te parece la idea, Shaina? Reencontrarte con tus amores del colegio.

Ahora si éramos chicas muertas, Shaina nos empezó a perseguir por toda la sala echa una furia, salimos corriendo de la casa para no romperle ningún adorno a mi madre. Nos persiguió hasta la terraza grande donde se encontraban las sabanas colgadas secándose con el infernal sol. Fue en ese momento de confusión por culpa de las atravesadas sabanas que Shaina nos agarró, a mi por el cuello de mi camisa y a Marin por la falda.

-Las atrape ratas escurridizas, ya verán la paliza que les voy a dar.

\- ¡Hola chicas! -de repente esa voz hizo que Shaina nos soltara, por suerte estábamos metidas entre las sabanas colgadas y la persona solo nos reconoció por las risas. Gracias a Dios no nos vio a punto de ser masacradas-Shaina ¿qué le ibas a hacer a Marin y Ellie? -ok, puedo equivocarme en ocasiones.

-Nada de tu interés, Shura.

-Tan víbora como te recuerdo mujer-dijo Shura atrayendo a Shaina peligrosamente a su pecho.

-Te recuerdo que solo fueron dos besos y hasta ahí, ahora suéltame o la paliza que le iba a dar a ellas te la doy a ti.

-Mas víbora que antes -Shura se carcajeó y soltó a Shaina-tienes razón, solo estaba jugando contigo, ahora sí podemos saludarnos como es debido-Shaina rió por lo bajo y le dio un gran abrazo a Shura-así está mucho mejor.

-Hola Shura, ¿como has estado estos últimos años sin nosotras para hacer de tus días más interesantes?-dijo Marin saliendo de entre las sabanas.

\- ¡Hola Marin! También las extrañe chicas-dijo Shura abrazando a Marin-me ha ido de maravilla en España, ahora mismo estoy estudiando en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, solo me faltan tres materias para graduarme en la facultad de derecho.

-Vaya el tiempo sí que vuela. A nosotras también nos va de maravilla en Londres, es cansón pero muy excitante el ver los resultados de tanto estudio-dijo Marin con entusiasmo el cual no fue secundado por Shaina.

-Increíble, me alegro por ustedes en verdad.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí en Kalokairi?

-Llegue hace cinco días, vine antes para tomar unas vacaciones, me estaría regresando a España el 18 de Agosto.

-Ya veo, nosotras nos quedaremos hasta final de mes, no empezamos clases hasta el 5 de Septiembre. -dijo Shaina. De repente se escucho un carraspeo de garganta- ¿qué pasó, enana?

\- ¡ENANA TU ABUELA! Como les decía antes de todo este asunto de la paliza, les estaba sugiriendo que fuéramos a la playa. Ya son la 12:30 si nos damos prisa a las 1:00 estamos en la playa.

\- ¿Ya son la 12:30? ¿Qué tanto nos tardamos en subir esas escaleras?

-En realidad el bote llego a las 10:20, estuve parada desde las 8:00 y baje a las 8:30, estuve esperándolas porque supuestamente el bote llegaba al muelle a las 9:10. Tardamos en subir como una hora más o menos.

\- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en subir? -Pregunto Shura.

-Es que la vista del acantilado es muy bonita y no pude evitar tomar unas fotos-en parte era verdad.

-Ya veo, pero volviendo al tema de la playa, me parece buena idea, allá están los otros chicos, cámbiense y yo las espero en la parte de afuera de la casa de Ellie pero primero tengo que buscar algo en la habitación que se le quedo a alguien y llevarlo a la playa, ¡enseguida vuelvo! -dijo Shura.

-No es mala idea, vamos Marin. ¡No te tardes mucho Shura! Ve a la velocidad de la luz.

Después de 30 minutos decidiendo que traje de baño ponerse al final decidieron ponerse así: Marin un bikini de color rojo Ferrari y un trapo a la cintura color blanco perlado, sus lentes Ray-ban wayfarer, sandalias blancas y un bolso de playa blanco. Shaina decidió por un bikini azul rey con detalles en azul cielo y un trapo a la cintura color blanco con unos detalles en tornasol, sus sandalias blancas y sus lentes Wayfarer.

No podía negar que se veían espectaculares, sin duda el cambio de ambiente había hecho un buen trabajo con mis amigas, me siento patética con este traje de baño de una pieza que tengo debajo de mi ropa.

\- ¿No te vas a cambiar Ellie?

-Ya tengo mi traje de baño puesto.

-No me digas que es de una pieza.

-Pues no te digo nada.

-Ten Ellie, usa este-dijo Shaina tirándome una bolsa de color vayas a decir nada solo póntelo y te esperamos afuera con Shura.

-A la orden mi capitán-hice pose de soldado para sacarles una sonrisa a las dos.

_Pov Marin_

Shaina y yo salimos del cuarto para que Ellie se cambiara, bajamos las escaleras y al salir de la casa vimos a Shura esperándonos afuera, sin duda no había tardado casi nada en ir la playa y volver aunque se veía agotado, no notó nuestra presencia porque estaba escribiendo por su celular. No duro ni un segundo cuando al quitar la mirada de su celular la quijada se le salió de lugar al vernos con nuestros bikinis puestos.

-Aja recuérdenme ¿por qué fue que nunca las invite a salir? Están que arden.

-Porque eras un cobarde Shura Fernández, tanto así que fui yo la que tuvo que darte tu primer beso y eso que nunca salimos-dijo Shaina.

-Y a mí porque jamás mostraste interés en mi cuando estábamos en la escuela-dije recordando que no era la más agraciada de la clase además de que era muy tímida pero igual tenía muchos amigos. Luego la pubertad hizo su trabajo en mí.

-Podemos intentarlo ahora, si quieres-dijo Shura en un tono sexy español que derretiría a cualquier chica que no lo conociera.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Shura-qué bueno que ya conocía sus malas mañas.

-Bueno al menos lo intente, denme crédito por eso. Chicas como se tardaron UN POCO, se me olvido que tenía que llamar a mis padres hoy para decirles que todo está bien-dijo Shura viendo su reloj-las veo en la playa.

\- ¡Nos vemos ahí!

Al ver a Shura desaparecer por las escaleras no pude evitar hablar con Shaina sobre el tema de los padres de Ellie.

-Shaina ya que Shura se fue aquí entre nosotras ¿tú crees que fue buena idea que Ellie haya hecho eso?

-Confiemos en ella Marin, es lo único que te puedo decir ahorita. Si se mete en problemas con Caroline, como buenas amigas que somos, nos hundiéremos con ella.

-Creo que tienes razón, las tres juntas en las buenas y en las malas ¿no?

-Exactamente.

\- ¡Chicas estoy lista!

-Por fi... - Shaina y yo quedamos con la boca abierta al ver a Ellie salir de la casa.

\- ¿Qué les parece?

-Me parece que te tienes que quedar con ese bikini mujer-dijo Shaina viendo lo hermosa que se veía Ellie con el bikini-tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado además yo casi no uso es color.

-Y ¿por qué lo compraste?

-No lo compre yo, fue un regalo de Minos antes de venirnos, me sigue enviando regalos, incluso después de que le terminé-dijo Shaina.

-Menos mal que Ellie es pequeña y le queda a la perfección, hubieras sido tu Shaina y te quedaría mínimo, apenas te taparía-dije sacando conclusión de esto tan solo de ver los cuerpos de Shaina y Ellie.

El bikini de Ellie era Fucsia con detalles de flores en dorado y llevaba un trapo a la cintura de color rosado pastel y unas sandalias rosa pastal también.

-Ese Minos es un maldito pervertido, lo sé.

-Dejemos eso para después. Es hora de bajar a la playa y tener un poco de diversión antes del gran día.

\- _¡Let's go!_ -gritamos Shaina y yo.

_Fin del pov_

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras hasta la playa donde se encontraban sus amigos de la infancia. A pesar de que todos se habían mudado a los países de origen de sus padres, algunos se habían quedado en Grecia pero vivían en otras zonas. Todos estaban ahí por la boda de Eleanor y Aioros, a pesar de que la mayoría no conocía mucho al novio no les mataría a ninguno conocer quien se había robado el corazón de la que fue la más baja de su clase y por ende la que protegían más. No todos habían llegado, solo unos pocos de los invitados V.I.P de Eleanor habían logrado llegar tres o cuatro días antes que Marin y Shaina.

\- ¡Malditas escaleras, las odio! ¿Por qué no pondrán una _fucking_ escalera eléctrica?

-Calma Shaina, ya vamos a llegar. Es más fastidioso subirlas que bajarlas-dijo Eleanor tratando de apaciguar a su amiga.

\- ¿Quiénes están en la playa? -pregunto Marin que llevaba esa duda desde que le dijeron para pasar la tarde en la playa.

-Pues están Shura, Angelo, Dohko, Camus, esta también el pequeño de Aldebarán, Genbu y creo que Shaka.

-Vaya, hay bastante gente.

-Y todavía faltan unos cuantos por llegar. Bueno, volviendo al tema mañana llegan los hermanos de Aioros, ustedes se quedan en mi casa ya que tenemos dos cuartos más de huéspedes, dentro de unos días vendrán las otras cuatro chicas. Son amigas que hice aquí en la isla pero ellas viven en Pilion, pero solo se quedaran un día antes de la boda o puede que vengan antes.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman? Espero que no sean nuestros reemplazos.

\- Anna, Lanna, Lucy y Ariadna. Y se me olvidaba también vienen Aspros y Deuteros desde Irlanda. Logre convencerlos de que dejaran por un tiempo sus trabajos en la empresa de su padre para que pudieran venir por unos días y como era de esperarse, después de rogar a su padre por unos cuantos días sin descanso, al final terminó aceptando por la insistencia de ellos. Así que tendremos más diversión apenas lleguen esos dos.

\- ¡QUE BIEN! Nuestros gemelis favoritos.

-Esta boda va a ser por todo lo alto Ellie, te felicito en verdad.

-Gracias, gracias no es necesario tantos halagos de su parte. Y se me olvidaba, también viene Shion junto con su hermano Mu, llegan en dos días.

-Vaya ¿y va a hacer ese viaje tan largo solo por tu boda? Yo sabía que entre ustedes hubo algo.

-Jamás hubo algo entre nosotros, deja de decir burradas. Si Aioros te escuchara mínimo le arranca el cuello a Shion sin antes conocerlo.

Habíamos llegado a la playa más cercana a la posada, lo primero que veieron al llegar fue a una chica pelilila corriendo hacia Marin y Shaina para abrazarlas. Detrás de ella Genbu saludaba con el brazo estirado desde el equipo de sonido, traído especialmente por él, y el peque de Aldebarán chapoteando en la orilla gritó para llamar la atención de las recién llegadas.

-No puedo creer que ya estén aquí-dijo Sasha-las extrañe mucho-Shaina apretó el cuerpo de la chica que saltó sobre ellas para saludarlas.

\- ¡La pequeña Sasha! Hace bastante que no sabía de ti... ¿dónde coños has estado mujer? Ellie no nos dijo que estabas aquí y hace 3 años que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Perdónenme eso-Sasha rió, se hizo visible un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-es que me he mudado mucho durante estos últimos 3 años y ahora que estoy fija en Atenas porque estoy estudiando allá, logre contactar con Ellie hace más o menos 9 meses. Pero no hablemos de mí, vamos a tomar unos cocteles bien fríos para quitarnos este calor.

Sasha es una chica de estatura promedio de un largo cabello lila, ojos color verde y una sonrisa muy dulce, llevaba puesto un bikini lila amarrado por la parte de adelante y unas sandalias blancas. Sasha jaló a Marin y Shaina mas adentro de la playa. Ya todos se habían metido al agua para quitarse un poco el calor tan infernal que hacía. Sasha había sido una amiga del colegio pero por motivos de trabajo de su padre siempre tuvo que mudarse mucho. El mantener secreto de que Sasha estaba ahí fue para dar una sorpresa a Marin y Shaina la cual fue idea de Eleanor y de Shura.

\- ¡Por dios! Marin mira quien está en la barra-Shaina apunto a la casa de playa. Un poco más atrás de la playa había una pequeña casa de playa donde servían todo tipo de cocteles o cervezas bien frías para el calor-no puedo creer que nuestro monje budista esté preparando los cocteles-en efecto ese era Shaka preparando bebidas para las chicas-No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero una.

-Te acompaño-dijo Marin con emoción. No pasaron ni dos segundos de pisar la arena cuando...

\- ¡DE ESTA NO SE ESCAPAN! -el grito alerto a Marin y a Shaina, que iban caminando hasta la barra, no se percataron que Dohko y Angelo venían corriendo hacia ellas desde la orilla de la playa a toda velocidad sin darles tiempo de escapar.

\- ¡A MI NI ME TOQUEN O SE LAS VAN A VER FEAS ESTA SEMANA! -gritó Eleanor haciendo que Dohko y Angelo desviaran su camino hasta sus nuevas víctimas.

\- ¡MARIN CORRE! -pero fue demasiado tarde, Dohko había agarrado a Marin por la cintura y la cargaba estilo novia al mismo tiempo que Angelo agarraba a Shaina y la cargaba como un costal de papas. Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad al agua tirándose los dos al mismo tiempo con sus víctimas en brazos sin que pudieran escapar.

\- ¡YO TE MATO ANGELO! -gritó Shaina, toda mojada, cuando logro zafarse del agarre de Angelo.

\- ¡JA! Yo también te extrañe víbora-dijo Angelo carcajeándose mientras le tiraba agua en la cara a Shaina.

\- ¿Estás loco, Dohko?

-Solo dame un abrazo y ya Marin-dijo Dohko ayudando a salir a Marin del agua. Saliendo de la playa Marin lo abrazo con fuerza-así está mejor.

-Acaso tenían que hacer todo ese escándalo tan solo para saludarnos par de imbéciles-dijo Shaina después de darle un fuerte abrazo a Angelo.

-En realidad llevábamos planeándolo un tiempo y Shura fue nuestro cómplice, el nos avisó que ya estaban en la isla y que iban a bajar a la playa y no pudimos dejar escapar esta oportunidad-explico Angelo.

-Púdrete Angelo y cuando vea a Shura juro que lo cuelgo de los cabellos.

-Yo también te quiero Shaina-dijo Angelo dándole un abrazo de oso a Shaina.

-Shura estaba en la barra hace un minuto-dijo Eleanor viendo a todos lados-supongo que escucho tu amenaza Shaina.

Al final los cuatro terminaron riendo y mojados.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en la isla, no se podía pedir algo mejor en esos momentos, tenían a sus amigos más cercanos, comida, frutas, bebidas de TODO tipo, buena música y la hermosa y tibia playa. Se encontraba Eleanor colocándose protector solar en los brazos mientras Marin ayudaba a Shaina a colocárselo en la espalda.

\- ¡¿Ellie quieres una margarita?! ¡Ya están listas! -grito Shaka desde la barra.

\- ¡Dame tres que las chicas también quieren! -las chicas habían ido con Dohko y Angelo a hablar y a ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

\- ¿Acaso te es muy difícil caminar hasta allá? No sabía que tu grado de flojera fuera tan alto-se escuchó una voz detrás de Eleanor.

-Tan aguafiestas como siempre Camus, pensé que el vivir en Francia te cambiaria un poco el carácter, amigo-dijo Eleanor acercándose a Camus.

-Te equivocaste _Mon ami._

-Hay días que no entiendo cómo es que eres mi mejor amigo, hielera con patas.

-JA-JA-JA tan graciosa-dijo Camus con una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Camus era el mejor amigo de Eleanor, a pesar de que los dos tuvieran personalidades distintas ambos se llevaban muy bien, Eleanor con sus locuras y Camus son su serenidad para calmarla, además era el único que podía llamarle cualquier sinónimo referente a su estatura y jamás enfadarse.

\- ¡ELLIE! ¡AQUÍ ESTAN LAS MARAGRITAS! -grito Shaina desde la barra- ¡HOLA CAMUS!

\- ¡QUE YA VOY!

\- ¡Hola Shaina! -Saludó Camus de vuelta- ¿cómo rayos es que te vas a casar? -dijo Camus mientras caminaba junto a Eleanor a la barra.

-Créeme ni yo misma lo sé, pero si tengo algo en claro y es que amo a Aioros con toda mi alma Camus, no tienes que preocuparte por mí en ese aspecto amigo-Eleanor dio a Camus una sonrisa de felicidad, que para él, fue muy sincera.

-Me alegra saber eso enana-dijo Camus pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga. Le dio un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y siguieron caminando juntos hasta la barra.

Al llegar a la barra Marin le paso a Eleanor su margarita.

-Vaya, la hielera con patas si tiene sentimientos después de todo-dijo una voz detrás de Camus.

-Cállate Genbu, haz algo bien por una vez en tu vida y por favor, pon música buena-dijo Camus con un tic en la ceja, odiaba que lo vieran en sus momentos de deshielo.

-Hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin verlas-saludo Genbu ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Camus.

-Hola DJ Genbu-dijo Marin burlándose de su amigo.

-No te burles Marin mira que tu no pesas nada y puedo hacer que nos demos un baño en la playa-todos rieron ante el comentario de Genbu, incluyendo a Marin.

Estaban prácticamente todos en el mini bar de playa menos Dohko, Angelo y Aldebarán que decidieron jugar voleiball un rato y Shura que no se podía ver por ningún lado.

-Hola Shaka-dijeron Shaina y Marin al ver a Shaka llegar con Shura que cargaba una caja de cervezas. Shaka había ido a buscar más cervezas cuando encontró a Shura escondido detrás de unos árboles cerca del mini bar, luego este le preguntó si podía ayudarlo a bajar una caja de cervezas. Las chicas dieron gracias de que Shaka hubiera dejado las margaritas en la barra antes de irse.

-Descuida Shura, ya se me paso la rabia contra ti-Shura dio un suspiro de alivio, sabia como se ponía Shaina cuando le jugaban una inocente broma.

-Imagino que sus vidas en Londres son de pura fiesta-apareció Aldebarán de sorpresa detrás de ellas.

-Hola chiquito, pues te equivocas totalmente, nuestra vida en Londres es de puro estudio y nada de fiesta, el tiempo que hemos estado allá hemos salido unas dos o tres veces-dijo Marin

-Shaina debes estar deprimida-dijo Shaka al ver a Shaina poner cara de aburrimiento extremo.

-Ni que lo digas Shaka, es una mierda.

-Pero ahora que estamos aquí la mayoría ¡es momento de darnos un descanso de nuestros estudios y de comenzar nuestra fiesta! -se escuchó el grito de Genbu por toda la playa haciendo que sus amigos lo apoyaran-es momento de poner buena música, prepárense chicos.

\- ¡Veremos si esos estudios de música en esa universidad han hecho algo! -gritó Dohko desde el agua.

\- ¡Cállate Dohko! -Respondió Genbu al grito de su primo- ¡ya verán, esto va a ser grandioso! - gritó desde donde estaba el equipo de traje un par de mezclas hechas por mí. No es por presumir pero saque la nota más alta gracias a este bebe. Ya verán, seré el próximo David Guetta.

-Ponlo de una, ya quiero bailar-gritó Aldebarán desde la barra.

\- ¡Que comienza la diversión chicos!-gritó Angelo a todos desde la orilla.

_Pov Eleanor_

Ahora si estoy 100%... no, mejor dicho un 1000% segura de que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo. Las mezclas de Genbu eran de lo mejor, Shaina, Dohko, Angelo, Genbu y Aldebarán fueron a bailar en la arena mientras los demás conversábamos un rato en la barra.

\- ¿Dónde está Aioros? No lo veo desde ayer-me preguntó Sasha mientras bebía su coctel de piña echo especialmente por Genbu.

\- ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo hoy que quieren saber dónde está Aioros? -dije cansada de que me preguntaran lo mismo.

-Pues porque tal vez Shura, Camus, Aldebarán, Shaka y yo ya lo conocemos pero los otros no-dijo Sasha-recuerda que Angelo, Dohko y Genbu apenas llegaron ayer y se están quedando en Pilion.

-Tienes razón, intentare llamarlo a su celular, pero después, ahorita me da flojera-dije ponimiento mis brazos en la barra y apoyando mi cabeza en ellos.

-Que buena novia saliste-dijo Camus mirándome de reojo con su cerveza en mano.

-Al menos tengo novio-dije en la misma posición.

\- ¡Auch! Buena esa Ellie-dijo Shaina chocando nuestras manos. Camus le regalaba su mirada más fría por su comentario-no me mires así Cooler, quien sabe, Ellie tiene muchas amigas aquí en la isla, tal vez una de ellas sea capaz de derretir esa capa de hielo que tienes. Igualmente con Marin-Marin miro a Shaina con cara de quien está perdido- ¡Lo que escuchaste Marin! Tienes que encontrar un hombre que haga que se te caigan las pantaletas.

La cara de Marin en ese momento fue... ¿cómo describirlo?... de ¿vergüenza total? No sabría cómo decirlo, lo que sí sé es que después de eso Marin no volvió a la barra y fue junto a Dohko y Angelo para jugar con las raquetas de playa que había traído Angelo. No quería que la juzgaran y que la llamaran monja tan solo porque aun no había tenido su primer novio.

\- ¿Tenías que decírselo de esa manera? -Pregunto Shaka.

-Fue muy directo, más directo de lo que sueles ser Shaina-dijo Camus viendo de manera desaprobatoria a su amiga.

-Tienen razón, voy a disculparme con ella-Shaina sin importarle mucho que dirían de sus métodos de disculpa con su mejor amiga, salió corriendo a donde estaban los chicos, sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre Marin y ambas giraron en la arena hasta llegar al agua.

-Tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana-dijo Shura viendo la escena tan ordinaria de Shaina.

-Así se llevan ellas, si no fuera así créanme, no podrían vivir juntas en Londres-luego de un rato se encontraban los cuatro jugando con las raquetas de playa que había llevado Aldebarán.

Pasadas ya las 5 de la tarde decidimos que ya era hora de volver a la posada, como ya era tarde y los botes a Pilion no salían después de las 5:00 de la tarde, se decidió que Dohko, Angelo y Genbu durmieran en el otro cuarto de la posada y las chicas y yo tendríamos una pijamada en la casa. Como era viernes, mañana salían botes a Pilion solo hasta las 3:00 así que los chicos tendrían que pararse temprano.

Recogimos y limpiamos nuestros desastres, en realidad tuve que amenazarlos con que dormirían afuera si no lo hacían pero al final todos ayudamos.

-Muchas gracias Ellie por dejarnos quedar en la posada-dijo Dohko.

-De nada, pero no entiendo por qué no se quedan aquí en lugar de estar viniendo a cada rato.

-Porque Camus dijo que tu madre no tenia habitaciones disponibles-dijo Angelo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-, que todas estaba llenas porque tus tías vendrían y los hermanos de Aioros se quedarían en la posada también.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Los hermanos de Aioros se van a quedar con él en Skópelos y sus amigos también, Shaina y Marin van a dormir en mi casa junto a Sasha y mis otras amigas que viven en Pilion y solo se van a quedar en mi casa para el día antes de la boda, no tienen necesidad de quedarse en mi casa toda la semana, Aldebarán también se está quedando en Skópelos pero hoy se va a quedar aquí porque ya no hay transporte desde aquí hasta Skópelos-las caras de Angelo y Dohko eran un poema-Shaka, Camus y Shura se están quedando en una habitación doble y Shura trajo con colchón inflable, mis tías llegan mañana y se van a quedar en otra habitación doble. Aspros y Deuteros se van a quedar en la posada también y Shion llega en dos días con su hermano Mu y adivinen que trío de idiotas.

-No nos digas nada Ellie... por favor-dijo Dohko muerto de la vergüenza.

\- ¡TAMBIÉN SE VAN A QUEDAR AQUÍ EN UNA HABITACIÓN!

-Creo que Camus no quería que se quedaran acá-susurró Marin a Shaina.

-No me digas, genia-susurró Shaina a Marin ante la ingeniosa deducción de la pelirroja.

-Eso significa que...

-Aun quedan dos habitaciones dobles...

\- ¡ESTA NOS LA PAGAS CAMUS!

Lo único que alcance a ver fue una mancha color aguamarina subiendo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por dos chinos y un italiano que echaban fuego por las orejas.

_Continuará_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones. _

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_¿Travesuras nocturnas?_

_Pov Ellie_

Luego de nuestro hermoso día en la playa y de la delicada paliza dada a Camus por Angelo, Dohko y Genbu, el cual Aldebarán tuvo que cargar parte del trayecto de vuelta a la posada, las chicas decidimos hacer una pijamada y los chicos que hicieran los que se les pegara la gana.

— ¿Y nos dejan fuera de ese magno evento así como así? —protestó Angelo. Llevaba rato quejándose de que por qué no hacíamos una pijamada todos juntos en la terraza grande y luego cada uno se regresaba a su habitación. No era el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo pero él siguió insistiendo.

— ¡Ya dijimos que NO!—gritamos las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Entiéndelo Angelo, sería mucho trabajo sacar sillas, colchones, sábanas, almohadas, bebidas, etc... Sin mencionar que no podríamos hacer mucho ruido y que prometimos no beber dentro de la posada, si Caroline nos ve bebiendo nos deja durmiendo en las escaleras—acotó Sasha.

—Pero no es justo, yo jamás he estado en una pijamada—dijo Genbu poniendo los ojos como cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

— ¡Bien! Ustedes hagan una en alguna de las habitaciones de los chicos, por ejemplo Aldebarán se va a quedar esta noche aquí y el va a tener una habitación para él solito, ahí pueden hacer su pijama aunque les advierto eso de reunirse entre amigos en pijamas es muy raro—dijo Shaina para terminarlos de matar.

—Pero...—ahí fue cuando mi venita de la paciencia reventó.

— ¡ANGELO FABRIZZIO BATTISTA GIULIANI!

— ¡Ay dios mío ayúdame!

—Te dijimos que no y no es no ¿o tengo que mostrarte cómo es? —dije tronando mis nudillos. Estaba cansada, después de un día de playa y estar subiendo estas sucias escaleras no ayudaba a mi frágil carácter y para un final con fuegos artificiales el inmaduro de Angelo tenía que sacar su lado sádico/pervertido.

— ¡No, no, no, tranquila Ellie, mira que quiero ver el mundial de fútbol el próximo año!

—Qué raro tú, solo pensando en el fútbol Angelo—dijo Shaka—por eso es que tienes la cabeza tan dura.

—Aja, habló la reencarnación de Buda en persona—en verdad, Shaka era una de las personas más pacificas que haya conocido, tanto así que lo llamábamos la reencarnación de Buda, pero siempre en cada persona se esconde una personalidad totalmente diferente. Eso lo logramos ver una vez, nos escapamos a Pilion cuando teníamos 18 años recién cumplidos y Angelo, Camus, Shaka y Dohko vinieron a Grecia de vacaciones después de haber regresado a sus países donde estudiaban la universidad. Jamás olvidaremos como Shaka era el que pedía las bebidas por nosotros y conocía a algunas personas del lugar donde estábamos. Pero aún no entendemos cómo es que esas chicas conocían a Shaka o como toda esa gente que jamás habíamos visto con cara de maleantes de tercera conocían a nuestro rubio amigo y lo trataban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida; pero por nuestros bienestar mental y físico, sin mencionar la amenaza de muerte por parte de Shaka, dejamos de preguntarnos cada uno de esos sucesos al día siguiente y también dejamos nuestras escapadas nocturnas para no meternos en mas líos cortesía de Angelo, o como le gustaba que le dijéramos cuando íbamos a bares y clubes nocturnos: "Mascara de Muerte". Siempre me pareció un apodo estúpido. Una vez que casi pasamos la noche en la cárcel por culpa de Angelo, nos llevó a un bar de mala muerte y empezó una pelea con un sujeto tatuado hasta la uña del dedo gordo y con el doble de amigos para defenderlo. Al final logramos salvarnos de esa, con una advertencia de la policía pero desde ese día mas nunca volvimos a salir con Angelo a un bar.

—Mira que el barranco esta justamente aquí al lado nuestro—dijo Shaka mirando a Angelo con ojos diabólicos.

— ¡No lo vayas a lanzarlo Shaka, todavía me debe dinero!—gritó Shaina que era unas de las primeras en la fila subiendo las escaleras ayudando a Marin a cargar su bolso— ¿Qué demonios traes aquí Marin? Pesa como los mil demonios.

—Ya casi llegamos chicos—dije jadeando—no desesperen, podemos hacerlo.

— ¡A ti te está cargando Aldebarán! ¿de que te quejas?—gritó Camus después de recuperar la conciencia y volver a andar en sus dos pies sin la necesidad de agarrase a las piedras. Había hecho que Aldebarán me cargara en su espalda un rato al ver que Camus ya estaba recuperado y caminando solo. Di gracias de haber traído mi ropa sino mi trasero seria un espectáculo para las personas de atrás.

— ¡Una novia no puede sudar! Tengo que estar presentable, seria horrible que de repente Aioros saliera de la nada y me viera sudando como una puerca.

— ¡Te casas en una semana!—gritaron todos.

—Además, a estas horas que va estar apareciendo Aioros, enana—me gritó Camus, que iba casi de último. Opté por lo más sano que era ignorarlo.

— ¡Llegamos!—grité con alegría, bajé de la espalda de Aldebarán y le di un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento—.Muchas gracias Alde.

—Enana del demonio—susurró Dohko intentando agarrar aire.

—Ruega que no te haya escuchado Dohko—para su mala suerte sí escuche fuerte y claro, pero me vengaría después, aun no era momento, después de todo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

_Fin Pov Ellie._

Después de haber llegado a la posada cada uno decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones asignadas.

—Toma Dohko, —dijo Ellie—esta es la llave de su cuarto, mañana mismo se paran temprano, toman el primer bote y buscan sus cosas en Pilion, recuerden que es sábado y solo salen botes hasta las 3:00 p.m...

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo Genbu recibiendo la llave de su cuarto.

—Pórtense bien...

—Tranquila—dijo Dohko.

—No vayan a romper nada.

—Descuida Ellie—dijo Angelo.

—Y nada de chicas extrañas en la habitación.

—...

—Me entero de algo como que una chica que no conozco esta saliendo de su habitación y les juro por mi santísima madre, que tiro todas sus cosas por el barranco de las escaleras y esa misma noche empiezan a dormir afuera con el gato de la cocinera—dijo Ellie con autoridad— ¿entendiste, Angelo?—se aseguro que el mas "calmadito" de los tres entendiera esa regla.

—...

— ¡ANGELO!

— ¡Sí señora! —respondió Angelo resignado a la idea de poder tener diversión aunque fuese una noche.

Después de la amena charla con los chicos y de haberles entregado la llave de su habitación, Eleanor entro a su casa seguida de Marin, Shaina y Sasha y cada una entro a su habitación asignada para buscar sus implementos de aseo personal. Como eran pasadas las 6 decidió darse una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda. Pero había un problema, solo habían dos baños en la casa. El de su madre que era privado y el del pasillo. Tener tanta gente viviendo, por ahora, con ellas estaba empezando a parecerle una mala idea a Eleanor. Dio gracias que eran solo chicas en la casa y que cada habitación de la posada poseía un baño, sino, ya tendría una fila de chicos esperando para bañarse o para otras cosas, pero no estaba enterada de lo incomodo que esto sería para los chicos que dormían en habitaciones compartidas.

—Se lo merecen por ser tan ellos—dijo Eleanor a la nada.

— ¿Decías algo, Ellie? —Preguntó Sasha que iba pasando por el pasillo cuando vio salir a Eleanor de su cuarto. Sasha iba vestida con un pantalón de pijama corto color negro, camisa blanca y su largo cabello amarrado en una cola alta.

—Estaba pensando, que ya tenemos que compartir baño nosotras que estamos durmiendo en mi casa, los chicos también pero en sus habitaciones solo hay un baño y ellos son hombres—dijo Eleanor con cara de satisfacción.

—Eres una rata—dijo Sasha riéndose.

—Lo sé querida, lo sé—en ese momento venia saliendo Marin del baño.

—Hola aguila—dijo Eleanor en tono bromista.

—Hola enana—Sasha las miraba como si estuvieran fumadas—ahora que me acuerdo, cuando llegamos Sasha no estaba aquí. Llegamos hoy como las 10:20.

—Estaba en Skópelos con los chicos, anoche nos fuimos de juerga porque Angelo y los chicos habían llegado y decidieron venirse a celebrar con nosotros y nos quedamos a dormir allá en un motel—las caras de miedo de Eleanor y Marin la alertaron—.Descuiden no paso nada con nadie y tampoco en grupo así que no me vean de esa manera. Fue muy poco tiempo, antes de las 6 ya estábamos parados, estuvimos en un bar desde las ocho de la noche como hasta las doce y de ahí fuimos y compramos bebidas y cosas para comer. Terminamos la noche en el motel.

— ¡Por todos los cielos Sasha casi me da un infarto!

—Yo pensé que estaban en la playa desde muy temprano.

—No, llegamos aquí como a las 8:00 de la mañana, Angelo y los demás tomaron el primer bote y regresaron a Pilion a descansar y después venirse en la tarde para la playa como habíamos planeado.

—Pero no te vi y yo salí de la casa a las 8:20 a buscar a estas locas al muelle.

—No entre a la casa, fui directo al cuarto de Camus junto con los demás y dormimos todos como hasta la 12:20, luego nos fuimos directo a la playa porque no habíamos dormido casi nada en el motel, Shura se ofreció en traerme mi bolso que lo había dejado en su habitación, mi traje de baño y lo demás estaba ahí.

—Que enredo tan grande. Nosotros vimos a Shura y no dijo nada y tampoco llevaba nada.

—Eso fue porque le hice señas para que se callara la boca, quería que fuera una sorpresa el que vieran que Sasha estuviera aquí—dijo Eleanor—debió buscar el bolso cuando estábamos cambiándonos.

—Ya veo—dijo Marin imaginándose qué clase de señas le habría hecho al pobre de Shura—¿Será que enserio nos tardamos mucho?

—Sí—antes de poder entrar al baño Marin tomo a Ellie del brazo— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que me quiero bañar?

— ¿Lo llamaste?

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—A los príncipes de Asturias... ¡¿a quien más, lenta?! A Aioros.

—Se me olvidó, después de bañarme lo llamo, ya no se preocupen por él.

—No es que nos preocupemos por el, sino que no has mostrado interés de que este aquí contigo—dijo Marin.

—Ya les dije una y mil veces que está bien, vean...—dijo Eleanor sacando su celular del bolsillo—me escribió a las 5 justamente cuando estábamos recogiendo las cosas para regresarnos.

Sasha y Marin se acercaron para ver el mensaje: "_Eleanor, perdón por no haber llegado, tuve que quedarme más de lo debió. Voy directo a Skópelos porque voy a llegar un poco tarde, nos vemos mañana corazón, te amo"_

— ¿Ya están contentas?

—Más tranquilas en realidad.

—Voy a bañarme rápido para sacarme la arena y el agua salada—dijo Eleanor— ¿Donde está Shaina?

—Está en el cuarto, ella ya se bañó.

—Muy bien, la pijamada se hará en mi cuarto, necesito que lleven las almohadas y dile a Shaina que traiga los dulces que están abajo en mi escondite secreto, ella sabe muy bien donde es. Sasha tu baja y trae la botella de vodka y el refresco y tu Marin vigila que mi madre no haya llegado, si descubre a Sasha es nuestro fin, yo saco un colchón inflable grande que tenemos y ahí pueden dormir dos personas. Cuando suban entren a mi cuarto que yo voy despuÉs de bañarme.

— ¡Entendido capitana! —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_Pov Ellie_

Me desvestí y entre en la pequeña ducha, abrí el grifo del agua hasta que saliera la caliente, durante ese tiempo no pude evitar recordar el día tan maravilloso que habíamos tenido todos juntos pero tampoco pude quitar este sentimiento de culpa por haberme divertido y el hombre con el que me voy a casar no estaba conmigo y ni me importó, tal vez fue bueno que cada uno tuviera su espacio hoy. Las chicas podrían decir que no estaba preocupada pero si lo estaba, no había llamado ni enviado mensaje en toda la tarde.

— ¡Ya basta Ellie! estas pensando mucho—me dije a mi misma—Aioros no te está engañando con nadie. Solo a mí se me ocurren estas ideas locas cuando me baño.

Después de mi supuesta relajante ducha me puse mi pijama, consistía en un short de color verde menta y una camisa holgada de color gris claro y mis pantuflas de unicornio, regalo de Camus por mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Cepillé mis dientes y me miré al espejo. Cuando estuve satisfecha agarre mis cosas y salí directo a mí cuarto. Ya estaban las chicas esperándome sentadas en mi cama.

—Y entonces lo golpeé... ¡Ya llegaste! Por fin, pensé que el inodoro te había tragado—dijo Shaina. Qué extraño cuento estaría contando a la pobre de Sasha.

—No le cuentes esas historias a Sasha, las vas a traumar.

—Tan chistosa, toma tu vodka—Agarre mi vaso lleno hasta arriba de refresco—las chicas me contaron lo de Aioros, ya me estaba preocupando que no diera señales.

—Si quieren lo llamo.

—Sería divertido ver que dice—dijo... ¿Marin? ¿La chica que es seria como una monja? ¿La que no rompe un plato?

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Marin?

—Deja la estupidez y solo hazlo.

—Ok pero no te enojes—saqué mi celular del bolsillo del short y marqué el numero de Aioros—ya está, lo pondré en altavoz—no pasaron 3 segundos cuando contesto.

—_Hola amor ¿cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? Es raro que me llames si te mande un mensaje._

—Bien cariño, solo quería escuchar tu voz. Te extrañe mucho hoy. Tuvimos un día increíble, solo faltabas tu.

—_Yo también te extrañe, cuéntame ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo están las locas de Marin y Shaina?-_ las susodichas tuvieron que contener sus ganas de saludarlo tapándose la boca para evitar reírse en voz alta.

—Ellas están bien, el bote se tardó en llegar pero al final llegaron con bien. Fuimos a la playa con los chicos y pasamos ahí toda la tarde hablando y jugando hasta las 5:30 que decidimos regresarnos.

—_Se ve que la pasaron muy bien._

—Cuéntame qué sabes de tus hermanos, estaba un poco preocupada por Regulus.

— _¿Solo por Regulus? ¿Y por Aioria no?_

— ¡El ya es un hombre, Aioros! Para mi Regulus sigue siendo un niño y obviamente me preocupo más por él, además de que esta solo con Aioria y sus amigos que deben de ser mala influencia para él, y luego me preguntas por qué solo me preocupo por Regulus.

—_Creo que tienes razón amor, descuida Regulus y su amigo están bien pero para ser sincero hay veces que desearía no haberle dicho a mi madre que quería un hermano y menos un segundo hermano._

— ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Paso algo malo?

—_No en realidad, pero tu sabes cómo es Aioria, hace dos noches se fueron a beber a un bar en Paris y al parecer se busco pelea por estar coqueteando con la chica de un sujeto el doble de su tamaño y termino en el hospital con 5 puntos en la ceja... ah y Regulus te manda saludos y mando a decir que el sí se porto bien._

—Espero que se mejore, aquí no podrá hacer esas escenitas y si las llega a hacer en la boda no quiero que te vayas a meter Aioros, y dile a Regulus que también le mando saludos y muchos besos.

—_Descuida Eleanor, no soy tan loco para hacer eso, yo valoro mi vida_—se escucho una risa muy seductora por mi teléfono. Dios este hombre me tiene loca.

—Eso espero, amor hablamos mañana, ahorita estoy cansada y quiero hablar con las chicas para ponerme al corriente de todo y hablar sobre la boda.

—_Ok hablamos luego, te amo mi ninfa de mar._

—También te amo mi osito—le tire un beso por teléfono antes de colgar— ¿ya están felices? —parecía que estuvieran conteniendo la risa— ¿qué? ¿Qué les hace gracia?

— ¿Osito?

— ¿Ninfa de mar?

— ¿Qué son? ¿Una pareja de 15 años?

—Son apodos que tenemos solo entre nosotros y los decimos en privado para evitar lo que ustedes están haciendo. Así que dejen la envidia—dije poniendo a cargar mi celular al lado de la mesa de noche ignorando completamente las burlas hacia los apodos de mi prometido y míos.

—Perdón pero es muy gracioso—dijo Sasha aguantado la risa.

De repente se escuchó como si un jarrón de barro de los que tiene mamá afuera para sus plantas se rompiera.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Debió ser el gato de la cocinera pero por si acaso voy a cerrar la puerta del balcón, no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa mientras dormimos—miré mi reloj y eran exactamente las 9:10. El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

—Hace un poco de calor Ellie no lo cierres todavía, espera a que nos vayamos a dormir—dijo Sasha.

—Está bien... vaya, vaya miren lo que me encontré chicas—susurré a las chicas, estos la van a pagar caro.

_Fin Pov Ellie_

_Un tiempo antes de la llamada a Aioros._

—Abre ya la puerta Dohko que quiero tirarme en la cama.

—No será que quieres tirarte a alguien en la cama y no puedes por que Ellie te dejaría sin descendencia de una sola patada en tu orgullo más preciado —dijo Genbu mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Angelo.

— ¡Cállate Genbu! y abre la maldita puerta Dohko, estoy que me caigo donde sea.

—Ya está abierta—la habitación tenía dos camas individuales bien acomodadas, una pequeña mesa de noche ubicada entre las dos camas, de madera color azul con una lámpara pequeña, un sillón de dos piezas que hacia juego con las sabanas de la cama y un baño. Sí, un baño para tres chicos.

— ¡Voy a matar a esa duende del demonio! Como se atreve a darnos una habitación para tres con un solo baño—dijo Angelo.

—No seas bestia, es una habitación para dos por ende debe de tener un solo baño, agradece que no nos dio una matrimonial.

—Bueno ya arreglaremos los horarios del baño, pero lo primero y principal... ¿Quién dormirá en el colchón inflable?

—Dohko

—Genbu

—Angelo—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—...

—Así jamás vamos a estar de acuerdo con esto—dijo Genbu dejando su mochila, que contenía ropa limpia para después, sobre el sillón.

—Tienes razón, ¿qué tal piedra, papel o tijeras?

—Es infantil—dijo Angelo sentándose en el sillón individual.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? ya yo quiero bañarme y acostarme.

—Ok, ok Dohko cálmate—dijo Genbu— ¿listos? —Dohko y Angelo asintieron—bien... colóquense—los chicos tomaron posiciones— ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras... uno, dos, tres ya!

_5 minutos después._

—Muy bien ¡me baño yo primero! —dijo Dohko agarrando su toalla y ropa para dormir, recordemos que no traían pijamas, y salió corriendo al baño antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar y puso el seguro a la puerta para evitar ser interrumpido.

—Mierda de cuarto, ¿por qué siempre yo?... ¿por qué no Dohko o Genbu?... no quiero...—susurraba Angelo por lo bajo.

—Deja de susurra cosas, perdiste así que vas a dormir en el colchón inflable.

Angelo volteo su cara para no tener que ver la cómoda cama donde sus amigos dormirían esa noche, pero ya verían luego.

— ¡Siguiente en bañarse!

— ¡Yo!

— ¡Ey no! Yo quería bañarme de segundo.

— ¡Lento!

—Maldito niño—susurró Angelo.

— ¿Sabes? Si quieres podemos ir al cuarto de Camus y los demás, tal vez quieran hablar un rato y así a ti se te pasa el mal carácter que tienes.

—No creo que quieran vernos y mucho menos Camus después de la paliza que le dimos.

—Bueno, yo solo decía.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que por fin Genbu decidió salir del baño.

— ¡Siguiente!

— ¡Por fin! Si esto sigue así voy a tener que bañarme en otro lado—dijo Angelo susurrando lo último.

Despues de una relajante ducha Angelo pudo calmar su mal carácter y perdonar a sus amigos, aunque todos sabemos que perdió justamente, pero él no era una persona tranquila, no señores, el tenía que divertirse esa noche, pero no sexualmente, sino con una broma.

Si, una broma. Angelo era my famosos entre sus amigos no solo por mujeriego, pervertido, rabioso, grosero, desordenado, inmaduro, impulsivo... y pare de contar, también era un bromista nato, pero no de las bromas de las que todos se reirían sino de las mas macabras que terminaría con alguien bañado en orina o cubierto de polvo pica pica. Un baño tranquilo ayudó a su mente a trazar una broma para sus lindas amigas.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —gritó Angelo de repente abriendo la puerta del baño de un solo sopetón.

— ¿Qué coños te pasa maniático?

—Nos asustaste y más aun con esa cara de loco con la que sales. Si hiciste algo en el baño y no lo limpiaste juro que te corto el orgullo Battista de un tajo.

—No es eso, y no hice nada de lo que piensas, además yo siempre limpio.

—Qué asco, recuérdame jamás bañarme en la misma ducha que él Genbu.

—Menos mal que nos bañamos primero.

—Cállense, les dije que tengo un plan. Ya que no podemos divertirnos porque la pitufa nos lo prohibió, que les parece si le jugamos una broma a ellas ya que estarán todas en el cuarto de Ellie y ella tiene un balcón pues me parece una buena idea hacerlo.

—Sabes... no es mala idea, pero hoy no, estoy muerto.

—Te poyo Angelo, pero también estoy cansado, ya hablaremos de eso camino a Pilion.

—Pero ellas estarán juntas hoy en un solo cuarto debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

— ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

—Es muy sencillo—dijo Angelo poniendo una sonrisa sádica.

Después de contarles su plan macabro cada uno tomo su posición. La broma consistía en darles un susto a las chicas, no mucho, pero uno para que estuvieran despiertas un par de horas más de lo debido. Se posicionaron afuera de la parte privada de la posada de Caroline, cada uno tenía su momento de actuar conforme al plan de Angelo.

—Muy bien chicos ya es hora, quiero verlas gritar de miedo—Dijo Angelo.

—Tu dijiste que solo era para mantenerlas despiertas.

—Créeme que lo harán Genbu.

Pero algo salió mal. Mientras Dohko y Genbu estaban en sus posiciones, Angelo se encontraba cerca de las macetas donde Caroline tenía plantadas sus hermosas flores, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado pero Angelo es más discreto que un elefante rosado. Sin darse cuenta paso muy cerca de uno de las masetas que se encontraba cerca del borde de donde Caroline las tenia y al no darse cuenta del gato de la cocinera se encontraba durmiendo cerca de su posición, piso su cola y el gato salto y asusto a Angelo, que golpeara la maseta y la tumbara haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

—Mierda, mierda, gato de mierda también—gritaba Angelo en voz baja—nos van a descubrir.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

—_Debió ser el gato de la cocinera pero por si acaso voy a cerrar la puerta del balcón, no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa mientras dormimos._

—No, no la cierres—pedía Angelo por lo bajo para que las chicas no lo escucharan.

—_Hace un poco de calor no lo cierres todavía, espera a que nos vayamos a dormir._

—_Está bien._

—Muy bien, Sashita.

Pasados unos minutos se dejo de escuchar el constante parloteo de las chicas, Angelo salió de su escondite para verificar si todavía se podía ver a las chicas desde abajo o si ya se habían ido a dormir.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? Lo van a ver—dijo Dohko.

Angelo pudo ver que la luz de habitación seguí prendida y vio que ahí estaban Sasha, Marin y Ellie pro no logro ver a Shaina por ningún lado.

—"_Tal vez fue al baño"_—pensó Angelo.

Luego de verificar si sus víctimas seguían despiertas, Angelo fue a darles la señal a sus amigos para que empezaran a tirar las piedritas para que de esa forma poner el ambiente correcto para asustarlas. Lo que no se espera era el torrente de agua fría que curiosamente solo cayo donde él estaba parado, combinado con la brisa nocturna de la isla, hacia una mezcla perfecta para un resfriado. En el borde del balcón se podia ver a Shaina con un semblante de triunfo sosteniendo un balde que antes estuvo lleno de agua bien fría.

— ¡Y tu creías que nos ibas a engañar Angelo!

— ¡Rayos! Mierda, mierda y más mierda—dijo Genbu a Dohko estando todavía escondidos.

—Si crees que tu plan iba a funcionar Fabrizzio, estabas muy equivocado—Dijo Eleanor desde el balcón llamando a Angelo por su segundo nombre, eso significaba que estaba mucho más que enojada—ahora anda a tu habitación antes de que agarres un resfriado y diles a tus cómplices que si no quieren que les demos un baño de media noche, que salgan y vayan a su habitación.

—Vámonos de aquí chicos—dijo Angelo a la oscuridad para despues ver salir de ella a un asustado Dohko y a un Genbu que parecía perrito regañado.

_Pov Ellie_

—Eso le enseñará a Angelo a no meterse con nosotras—dijo Shaina cerrando las puertas del balcón.

—Creo que fuiste un poco cruel con ellos—dijo Marin haciendo entender que sentía lastima por ellos.

— ¿Un poco? Entonces debí esforzare mas en humillarlos.

— ¡Muy bien! —Dije alto para que prestaran atención—Retomemos el tema anterior... como ya dije Aioros me traerá mañana los trajes de damas de honor de ustedes...

—Espera ahí... ¿Sasha también es dama de honor?

—Por supuesto, no podia dejarla fuera de mi cortejo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Como decía antes de ser interrumpida—posando mí mirada en Marin—los trajes llegan mañana y se los van a probar apenas lleguen para poder ver si tienen alguna falla y el miércoles las tres me acompañaran a Pilion a buscar mi traje de novia.

— ¿Por qué el miércoles?

—Porque ese día no tengo tanto trabajo que hacer aquí en la posada y también pensé que podíamos darnos una tarde de amigas—dije emocionada— ¿qué les parece la idea? Nosotras tres una tarde en Pilion.

—Me parece estupendo, así podre ir de compras un rato.

—No se ustedes pero yo ya tengo sueño—dijo Sasha bostezando.

—_Me too._

—_Me three._

—Entonces a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día. Es sábado, eso significa que tenemos que ayudar a los hermanos de Aioros que llegan mañana—dije poniendo cara de pánico.

_Continuará_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_Extremos lejanos_

_Pov Caroline_

_Viernes_

—Niñas voy a salir toda la tarde a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes de la recepción para la boda, hagan lo que quieran durante el día pero no quiero desastres aquí adentro y si van a la playa no dejen basura que la otra vez nos multaron y no estamos para gastar dinero de más.

—Ok mamá, que te vaya bien y cuídate.

—Adiós chicas—salí del comedor para que Eleanor y sus amigas limpiaran mientras yo iba a Skópelos a hacer compra de víveres para la casa e ir comprando las cosas para la cena despues de la boda.

No podia creer que mi pequeña se casaba en una semana exactamente.

— ¿Cuando fue que creciste tan rápido, Eleanor? Un día eras un terremotico con una pelusa rubia en la cabeza llena de barro y ahora eres un terremoto que se casa en una semana—suspiré con tristeza al ver que los años habían pasado rápido y sin piedad en nosotras dos. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido— ¿A dónde se fueron todos esos años?

Bajando las escalares se me vinieron tantos momentos de cuando Eleanor usaba pañales. Era tan linda. Pero tenía el carácter de su padre, bueno de alguno de sus padres, o ¿era mi carácter? Me dolía ocultarle quien era su padre pero el asunto es que ni yo misma sé quién es. Mis amigas fueron un gran apoyo durante el embarazo pero ni ellas saben de los tres sujetos o como en verdad debería llamarlos, los padres de Ellie.

—Buenos días, señora Sherman.

—Buenos días, Kostas—Kostas era un chico alto de piel tostada, cabello rizado y ojos oscuros. Siempre estuvo detrás de Eleanor, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

—Mi madre me envió para informarle que se logró conseguir los adornos que pidió para la terraza.

— ¡Que buena noticia! Dile a Acacia que se lo agradeceré toda la vida—Acacia era una de las señoras que vivía en un pequeño poblado cerca de la posada, años atrás me ayudó con Eleanor cuando tenía que trabajar y no tenía quien la cuidara—dile que Stavros y ella pueden venir a cenar algún día después de la boda y tu también estas invitado mi niño.

—Sera un placer señora, Sherman.

—Llámame Caro o Carol, como tú gustes.

—Muy bien, señora Caro—era un chico muy bueno, si Eleanor no estuviera con Aioros este chico sería ideal para ella. Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos a un gran arco hecho de piedra blanca, al pasar atreves de él por el lado de al frente se podía ver el letrero "_Villa Caroline_". Hay días que pienso que hubiera sido de mi y Eleanor sin esto que tenemos ahora, sin toda la ayuda que recibimos y no por parte de mi madre. Ella fue una de las que menos ayudó, en realidad después de quedar embarazada jamás volví a hablar con ella.

—Bueno Kostas, fue una agradable charla pero tengo que ir a Skópelos a hacer unos encargos y a buscar cosas que faltan para la boda.

—Pero si falta una semana.

—Sí, pero estas cosas toman tiempo prepararlas y uno no sabe con qué cosa saldrá esta niña, un día quiere esto y el otro quiero otra cosa y ya no sé en que está pensado.

—Entonces no la retrasare más, que tenga un buen día.

—Igual Kostas y saludos a tus padres—ya dentro del carro, puse la llave en su lugar y arranque a toda velocidad. Los caminos aquí para conducir eran de piedra y tierra, muy empinados así que tenía que tener cuidado al manejar y Ellie siempre se encargaba en recordármelo. Decidí ir cómoda ya que solo iría a comprar comida y si me daba tiempo ver adornos y lo más importante: vestidos. Fui con mi cabello amarrado en una cola alta, zapatos deportivos, pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa tipo hindú de color blanco con morado.

Fue una hora de viaje en carretera hasta Skópelos. Estacioné el auto en un puesto cerca de un mercado de hortalizas. No vayan a creer que tenía el carro último modelo ni el más espectacular de todos, era un VW safari color azul cielo ex-convertible de 1989, si ya sé lo que dirán, es viejo pero ha hecho un buen trabajo por muchos años. Luego de estacionar mí magnifica nave corrí hasta el mercado de hortalizas para comprar lo que hiciera falta.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes señora, en que la puedo ayudar.

—Bueno... voy a necesitar mucho de usted—dije sacando una lista con muchas cosas anotadas.

Una hora después ya estaba de camino a comprar lo que faltara en la tienda de víveres pero algo llamó mi atención en una boutique y antes de ir a la tienda me detuve para ver el vestido que me hizo desviar de mi camino.

Me paré enfrente de la tienda _"La fuente de Athen_a" y vi que no era una tienda muy grande pero tenían unos vestidos hermosos en exhibición. Me llamó la atención un vestido azul con rojo en cuello tortuga, sin mangas, largo. Me pareció hermoso a primera vista, había encontrado el vestido para la boda de mi hija.

—Puedo ayudarla señora—me preguntó una niña muy linda que trabajaba ahí.

—Buenas tardes linda, sí que me puedes ayudar, quisiera saber cuánto cuesta este hermoso vestido. Es para la boda de mi hija y creo que este es perfecto.

—Muchas felicidades por su hija—dijo con una sonrisa—cuesta 500 euros señora.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Ay dios, se me acaba de ir la ilusión—me quede viendo la hermosa pieza de tela— tendré que seguir buscando, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de que señora, espero que pueda encontrar un vestido tan hermoso como este.

—Gracias, nos vemos—salí de la tienda rápidamente y encendí el carro sin ánimos. Ese era el vestido perfecto pero como siempre todo se trataba del dinero. Manejé hasta la tienda aún con el condenado vestido en mi mente. Baje del carro y entre en la tienda, agarré un carrito y empecé a buscar las cosas en la lista.

—Tengo que alimentar a un ejército—dije pensando en la cantidad de jóvenes que tengo y que muy pronto tendría en la casa— ¿Por qué coños accedí a esto? —aja ya sé, Eleanor es mi única hija—.Debí haber tenido otro bebé—agarré todo lo que necesitaba y fui hasta la caja y pagué. Ya eran las 5:40 y tenía que hacer otra parada en una pescadería porque aquí no había nada fresco.

Manejé hasta mi buen amigo que siempre me tenía todo tipo de mariscos y pescados fresco, recién sacados, me dirán ridícula pero así son mejores.

—Buenas tardes Caroline, —escuché a Sotiris gritar antes de poder estacionar el carro. Al bajar vi que tenía una gran bolsa con mi nombre en ella—pensé que no vendrías, aquí esta lo tuyo, lo guardé especialmente para ti. Trae camarones, pulpo, langostinos, calamar y muchas cosas más. El pescado se acabó rápido y no me dio tiempo de agarra para ti, lo siento.

—No te preocupes Sotiris esto es perfecto, te lo agradezco mucho. Dime ¿cuánto es?

—No es nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no es nada.

—Pero es tu trabajo, tengo que pagarte algo por esta enorme bolsa.

—Sé que Eleanor se casa, debes estar hasta la frente de gastos por la boda, tómalo como un regalo de bodas para ellos, esta bolsa y pasa por acá el miércoles que te tendré otra lista a tiempo para la boda el viernes.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —abrasé a mi AMIGO, sí, amigo no vayan a pensar mal, además él es unos años más joven que yo.

—De nada, nos vemos el miércoles—vi como se despedía con la mano mientras encendía el carro.

—Nos vemos. —por fin podia volver a casa, me tomaría una hora pero por fin había terminado todo por hoy. Pero siento que se me olvida algo importante.—¿Qué será eso que se olvidó? Bueno no debe ser tan importante.

Eran las 6:50 cuando salí de la zona de mercados de Skópelos y aun en mi cabeza estaba esa sensación de que olvidaba algo pero aun no sab...

— ¡MAÑANA LLEGAN CLARA Y JENNY! —pisé el freno de golpe haciendo que casi dañara el pedal— ¿Cómo me pude olvidar que esas llegan mañana? Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza mato a Eleanor.

Cuando por fin logré llegar a casa de casualidad pasaba uno de los trabajadores de la posada que, según tengo entendido, la novia vive aquí cerca. Le pedí ayuda con las bolsas y en menos de 5 minutos ya teníamos todas las bolsas listas para subirlas a la casa. Fue un camino duro y largo por culpa de las condenadas bolsas pero por fin logramos llegar luego de 20 minutos de interminable tortura.

—Muchas gracias Soukras mañana vienes a desayunar para agradecerte este abuso de mi parte.

—Gracias señora Sherman y no es necesario, no se preocupe no fue una molestia. Que tenga una buena noche— vi como volvía a bajar las escaleras para ir a casa. Entré a la casa para poder poner todo en orden antes de ir a descansar, luego de acomodar las cosas en la cocina escuché como si alguien lanzara agua desde arriba, decidí ver por la ventana disimuladamente a ver que demonios estaban haciendo esos muchachos inmaduros. Al mover un poco la cortina, no me sorprendió ver a Angelo todo mojado caminando hasta una habitación seguido de Dohko y Genbu. De alguna manera la escena logro sacarme una sonrisa.

—Retiro lo dicho sobre haber querido tener otro bebé, estos niños son suficientes para mí—por fin podía ir a mi habitación y dormir como me merecía. Mañana sería otro tortuoso día.

_Fin Pov Caroline_

_Sábado en la mañana._

Es una mañana como cualquier otra, las aves cantan, la brisa del mar apacigua el calor del sol griego y un grito de rabia junto a un estallido contra la pared se hace presente en esta armoniosa mañana.

— ¡DESPERTADOR DE MIERDA! ¡Se me olvidó quitarlo! —se escuchó el murmullo inocente de nuestra futura novia desde su habitación. Con toda la dulzura del mundo había lanzado el despertador contra la pared dejándolo tan inservible como Angelo— ¡Perdónenme! Lo olvidé por completo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Marin.

—Son las 6:00, es la hora que puse el jueves antes de dormir.

— ¿Y no se te pudo pasar por esa cabeza llena de sal tuya que ya estábamos aquí y que debías quitarlo? —dijo Shaina sujetando fuertemente una almohada para evitar lanzarle una sandalia a Eleanor.

—No sabes lo cansada que estamos Shaina y yo, el viaje fue largo sumando la tarde de ayer y nuestra desvelada de ayer—el cabello de Marin parecía un mini nido de pajaros.

—No nos dormimos TAN tarde.

— ¡COMO SEA! ¿Aun tienen sueño?

—Con los gritos que diste más el despertador, el sol entrando por la venta directo a mi cara, el olor a comida y la pequeña charla que acabamos de tener... no dormiré hasta que el sol se oculte—dijo Shaina.

— ¿Y ustedes? Espera... olor a comida—dijo Eleanor olfateando el ambiente—huele a que mamá se despertó temprano. ¿Tienen sueño todavía?

—Yo estoy ya totalmente despierta—dijo Sasha mirando con miedo el despertador destrozado enfrente de la pared.

—Con ese carácter que tienes dudo que Aioros te dure el primer año de matrimonio.

—Aja, entonces estas despierta—dijo Eleanor ignorando el comentario de Shaina.

— ¡No peleen! Apenas esta amaneciendo y ya el despertador hizo su trabajo de jodernos el sueño así que por favor no me jodan la paciencia ustedes dos!.

—Si Marin—dijeron las regañadas.

—A propósito de todo, ¿qué hace tu mamá despierta a esta hora? —dijo Sasha al darse cuenta que en verdad era muy temprano para despertarse y mas en vacaciones... hablando de ellos.

—Hay días que se le da por levantarse apenas el sol sale, otros días se pasa en la cama hasta las 10. Supongo que es porque tiene mucha gente ahorita en la posada y esa eso nos lleva a la peor parte de esto.

— ¿Qué parte?

—Tenemos que desayunar todos juntos.

— ¡ME NIEGO! —Gritaron las tres amigas.

—Cállense y vamos a arreglarnos para ayudar a mamá que debe estar sufriendo allá abajo sin nadie que le dé una mano teniendo a cuatro hijas incapaces de ayudar—dijo Eleanor poniéndole todo el drama posible a su voz.

—Deja el drama y yo que tú me pongo a recoger lo que quedo del despertador.

—Lastima—dijo Eleanor viendo el destrozado objeto—fue un regalo de Aioros.

Después de haber recogido cada una sus cosas y Eleanor su amado despertador, cada una tomó su ducha matutina y bajaron a ayudar a su madre putativa. Debían darse prisa para ayudar a Caroline.

— ¡Buenos días! —cantó Eleanor.

—Buenos días Caroline—dijeron Shaina y Marin.

—Buenos días señora Sherman.

— ¡Ay querida! Ni mis empleados me llaman así, no voy a permitir que tú la hagas—Sasha se sonrojó ante lo dicho—por favor llámame Caroline o Caro como tú quieras. Recuerda que aquí ustedes son mis hijas no unas invitadas cualquiera.

—Hablando de cualquier cosa, anoche Angelo se quiso pasar de listo con nosotras.

—Lo sé, lo vi todo desde la ventana de la sala—dijo Caroline mirándonos con... ¿orgullo? —tienen que hacerse respetar, siempre se los he dicho.

—Bien merecido se lo tiene el muy decrepito, como se atreve a querer asustarnos en medio de la noche y sus cómplices—sépase Dohko y Genbu—la van a pagar, le destrozare el equipo de sonido en la cabeza.

—No seas tan ordinaria, anoche te vengaste de ellos—dijo Marin con cara de sueño.

—Nunca dejas que me divierta.

_Pov Ellie._

Decidimos bajar pensando, bueno yo pensé, que ya estaba el desayuno listo. Eran las 7:40 de la mañana y el sol entraba por toda la ventana. Había un lindo día afuera y pensé por qué no salir a respirar aire mañanero solo por un momento antes de volver adentro a terminar el desayuno para la padilla de salvajes que tengo por amigos.

Salimos y nos sentamos las cuatro en unos asientos de concreto que estaban construidos a la par del muro al frente de la casa. Solo podía ver un hermoso cielo azul y un mar infinito. Me encantaba perderme en mis pensamientos muy seguido, lo que ocasionaba burlas en mis amigos porque me desconectaba del mundo totalmente. Pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para la boda pero eso no se comparaba a los que ocupa mi pensamiento total y rotundamente: si mis PADRES aparecerían. No crean que me olvide de ellos, claro que no, aunque tal vez no vengan. Quizá pensaron que fue un broma de alguien y solo ignoraron la invitación.

—Estas pensado en ellos ¿verdad? —dijo Marin. Yo solo asentí de forma mecánica—cuando lo contaste ayer pensé que era una broma de mal gusto de tu parte, luego pensé y sigo pensando que estás loca.

—Muchas gracias—dije con una sonrisa. Sabía que eso significaba que me apoyaba. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? cuando un amigo comete una locura solo, en algún momento la persona arrastra a sus amigos hacia esa locura—pero ustedes son las únicas que saben esto. Ni a Aioros se lo he dicho.

— ¿Por qué no? Quizás te apoye en esto.

—El jamás me apoyaría en esto.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? De seguro si lo hace y...

—No lo haría. Una vez hablamos sobre eso y terminamos peleados por tres días. El piensa que no necesito a mi padre porque los tengo a ustedes en mi vida que ya son mi familia, pero él no entiende nada—unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos por el solo pensamiento de la vez que pelee con Aioros—esa vez pensé que habíamos llegado al final de nuestro amor, por una discusión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Yo estaba segura de que jamás conocería a mi padre porque estaba muerto o porque jamás lo encontraría, pero me equivoque.

— ¡Entonces así será! —dijo Shaina de repente haciéndome saltar un poco del susto

— ¿Qué?

—Que estaremos contigo en esto en cualquier momento, no importa si te atrapan, diremos que fuimos las cuatro juntas. Somos amigas y esto es muy importante para ti Ellie.

—Por eso las amo—nos abrazamos por un largo rato hasta que un detestable sonido llego a mis hermosos oídos.

— ¡Tan lindas!

—Anda a fregar a otro lado Angelo—dijo Shaina—¿o quieres que te de otro baño de agua fría?

—Ya deja la violencia, vine para hacer las paces con ustedes—todas vimos rara sus intenciones— ¡Es verdad! Solo quiero disfrutar estos días de playa antes de regresar a Italia.

—Ok, aceptamos la tregua—le di la mano como símbolo de paz— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—En el quinto sueño creo. Me levante porque dormí en mala posición y me duele hasta la uña del pie. Creo que dormí sobre un clavo—dijo mientras estiraba las espalda poniendo sus manos en la cintura y empujando hacia adelante.

—Entiendo. Ve a despertar a los demás, nosotras iremos a ayudar a mamá con el desayuno—habiamos dejado a Sasha con mamá preparando toda la comida para esos vagos.

— ¿No tienes otro cuarto para mí solo?

—No.

—Pero...

— ¡Que NO!

—Yo nada mas decía...

—Tienes razón, despues de todo somos un ejército y Aldebarán vale por dos ejércitos—dijo Marin cambiando rápido de tema al ver que Shaina estaba agarrando una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo. Todos reímos porque tenia razón al decir que Aldebarán valía por dos, por eso tenía ese tamaño

—Muy bien dejémonos de idioteces. Nosotras nos vamos, nos vemos en la terraza. Dile a Camus Shura apenas se despierten que vengan a ayudar a poner la mesa para desayunar afuera—dije mientras corríamos a la cocina.

—Enseguida jefecita.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina mamá no tenía ni listo la mitad de lo que Aldebarán comería, ok exagere, pero no tenía mucho para tantas personas.

—Venimos al rescate de la mejor mamá del mundo y la más alcahueta de todas. Perdon por dejarte todo esto, Sasha—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mi pelilila amiga solo negó con la cabeza, era muy dulce... y eso a veces me asutaba. Me hacía recordar esos tiempos cuando etudiabamso, ella tenía la apariencia mas tierna pero en su interior... mejor no digo nada.

—Hemos llegado en tu rescate—dijeron mis dos mejores amigas detras de mí.

— ¡No es hora de buenos días! Necesito que cada una haga algo—mamá daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía a mandar así— ¡Sasha!

— ¡Si señora! —dijo Sasha pegando un brinquito.

—Necesito que exprimas el jugo de naranja, las naranjas están allí y aquí está el exprimidor. Espero un buen trabajo de tu parte.

— ¡Si señora!

— ¡Marin!

— ¡Dígame!

—Agarra esas lonjas de pan y has con ellas tostadas francesas, aquí están los huevos y el syrop, úsalo todo. Espero también un buen trabajo de ti, no me decepciones, las tostadas francesas son mis favoritas.

— ¡Si señora!

— ¡Shaina!

— ¡A sus ordenes!

—Agarra la mezcla de los waffles y viértelo en el molde mientras yo me encargo de los hot cakes.

— ¡Si señora!

—Muy bien chicas esto es rápido, recuerden es un ejército de hombres contra 5 mujeres. Demuestren quiénes son y porque somos mejores en la cocina que ellos—dijo mamá con pose de militar y a la vez con un tono de voz motivador. Gracias a dios a mi no me nombr...

— ¡Ni creas que te escapas Eleanor Sofía!

— ¡Rayos! —dije por lo bajo— ¡Sí señora!

—Vamos a comer afuera así que dile a los chicos que te ayuden a sacar las mesas, si no quieren ayudar—mamá puso un balde en mis manos—entonces la escena de Angelo de ayer se repetirá con cada uno. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señora! Pero ya mande a Angelo a despertar a los chicos.

—Entonces quédate aquí y saca todo lo necesario para desayunar y límpia las mesas, recuerden mis niñas—mamá nos miró con autoridad—ellos son más que nosotras.

Sin duda, si así iba a ser todas las mañanas entonces nos esperaba una larga semana.

_Fin pov Eleanor._

_Al otro lado del mundo, Nueva York, jueves._

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la oficina de Saga. No prestó mucha atención al molesto sonido, tenía la vista fija en unos papeles importantes pero en realidad su mente se encontraba en un avión viajando a Grecia. Aún faltaba confirmar el viaje, sabía que era un hombre ocupado pero en esos momentos le importaba un reverendo rábano su compañía. El sonido de los golpecitos siguió hasta que logró regresar a Saga de su viaje mental.

—Pase—gritó para que la persona pudiera escucharlo mejor, últimamente estaba muy irritante, para ser más específicos, desde que recibió esa extraña invitación a esa misteriosa boda en Grecia—lo siento Jessica, estaba leyendo la propuesta del proyecto en Paris, dile a Jerry que vaya investigando todo lo referente a esta zona de Paris, no quiero problemas con las autoridades.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe, no estuve mucho tiempo tocando—llevaba 10 minutos tocando, pero claro, jamás le diera eso a su jefe no fuera a despedirla por llevarle la contraria—señor, vine a decirle que su vuelo se confirmó. Sale el sábado a Londres y el lunes mismo está llegando a Grecia.

—Excelente trabajo, alguien se acaba de ganar un buen bono navideño—ambos rieron ante el cometario de Saga— ¿algo más? —Saga mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, una que hace mucho no mostraba, sin duda nada podría arruinar ese mágico momento.

—Llamó... su abogado... señor—sin duda alguien quería amargarle el día—dijo que venía en camino ya que como el sábado usted se va y el viernes él deber viajar a Los Angeles, dijo que sería mejor reunirse hoy jueves si usted tenía un espacio en su agenda.

— ¿Es que esa mujer no se va a cansar jamás? ¿Tu qué crees, Jessica? ¿Algún día dejara de joderme la vida y empezara a joder a alguien más? Maldito el día que decidí casarme con Paradox.

—No sé señor, quisiera decir que sí pero, si me disculpa lo que voy a decir, esa mujer es una arrastrada sin sentimientos y una venenosa.

—No podría haberlo descrito mejor mi querida chica. Dile al abogado del diablo cuando llegue que...

—No es necesario Saga, ya que veo que no estás ocupado, si no te molesta quisiera hablar de unos asuntos que tu fututa ex esposa planteó a su abogado—un rubio alto con traje entró a la oficina de Saga sin tocar. Asmita, mejor conocido por Saga como el abogado del diablo ya que era una fiera en sus casos, llevaba el divorcio de Saga desde que lo solicitó hace exactamente 9 meses, de los cuales, la esposa del griego se negaba a firmarlo sin dar razón alguna,

— ¿Qué quiere ahora esa mujer del demonio? lo siento mucho por mi vocabulario Asmita, pero estoy hasta la cejas de trabajo y tengo un importante viaje el sábado y...

—Créeme, esto será rápido—la expresión de Asmita no relajó a Saga—dice que te firmará el divorcio con mucho gusto...

—Qué alivio pensé que...

—Si le dejas uno de los apartamentos de Nueva York, la casa en Los Angeles, una cuenta para ella sola donde tendrás que depositar la cantidad de 120.000 dólares mensuales para tus hijos. A tus hijos solo los podrás ver los fin de semana y días feriados, eso incluye el día del padre, navidad, eventos escolares de los hijos menores y acción de gracias; año nuevo lo pasaran con ella. Exige que le des un 20% de acciones de la empresa que según ella "juntos construyeron" y para el toque final...

—Creo que me está dando un infarto, Jessica, llama a un médico por favor.

—No seas dramático Saga, sé que es mucho pero al final vas a ser libre de esa mujer.

—Tienes razón, son solo cosas materiales y menos importantes que mis hijos, más temprano que tarde ya tengo todo eso de vuelta— Asmita asintió a lo dicho por su amigo de toda la vida— y dime ¿cuál es la estocada final?

—Quiere la cuenta en euros del banco de Londres donde, según ella, tú siempre depositas para ahorros de vida y la cabaña de Suiza para ir de vacaciones con tus hijos cuando ella quiera y pasar año nuevo con sus padres y los niños.

—Déjame ver si entendí, supuestamente todo lo que tengo que entregar es para que mis hijos estén cómodos y para rematar hasta mis ex suegros se van a disfrutar de todo el fruto de mi esfuerzo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Exactamente, no pude resumirlo mejor.

—Que perra con la que me fui a casar.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo dime y ya estoy llamando y hoy mismo te traigo los papeles firmados por la arpía.

— ¿Y mis hijos? ¿Qué pasará con Kanon, Annia, Elizabeth y el pequeño Eden? Tú sabes que son mi todo, no puedo vivir sin ellos.

—Lo sé, pero ella habló muy mal de ti y tú lo sabes, la corte siempre favorece a la madre. Se llegó al acuerdo de que los veras en las fechas que te dije y los fines de semana.

— ¿Y los puedo sacar de vacaciones al exterior? —Saga desde que recibió la carta pensaba que tal vez a sus hijos les gustaría ir de vacaciones a Grecia y conocer Kalokairi. Con los tres mayores no sería difícil sacarlos ya que ellos mismos pueden convencer a su madre de darles permiso pero el pequeño Eden era otra historia, apenas contaba con 5 años, no es que fuera muy pegado con su madre y en realidad todos sus hijos eran muy pegados a él, pero al ser el más pequeño iba a ser más complicado quitárselo a Paradox.

—Solo con permiso de su madre y de un juez.

—Entiendo. Dale lo que pide esa mujer, lo único que quiero es que me deje ver a mis hijos.

—No te preocupes por eso, regreso en un par de horas con la firma de la perra esa y créeme que no descansare. Para cuando llegues de ese viaje tuyo empezaremos los papeleos para quitarle a los niños, ella no tiene pruebas de nada Saga—Asmita mostró una sonrisa ladina mientras se retiraba de la enorme oficina.

Esto era inaudito, sin duda esa mujer había logrado sacarle cada gota de paciencia que le quedaba. Una cosa eran sus posiciones materiales; las casas y el dinero regresarían y de eso no tenia duda pero el no ver a sus hijos le afectaba más que nada. En esos momentos Saga pensaba en tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando Jessica pasó a su oficina y se plantó como un árbol enfrente de su escritorio.

— ¡No se desanime señor! Ya por fin va a acabar con esta tortura y estoy segura que muy pronto sus hijos podrán estar con usted, no pierda la fe.

—Gracias Jessica, eres una gran persona, creo que debería subirte el sueldo—los ánimos habían subido un poco con el comentario del sueldo pero aún así se sentía como la mierda mas grande y miserable de este mundo—debería arreglarte una cita con Asmita, —Jessica se tornó roja de pies a cabeza—sé que te gusta desde que comencé con mis papeles de divorcio, has hecho mucho por mí, ¿te parece que yo te haga un favorcito con mi amigo? no creo que sea mala idea.

— ¡No diga eso! Suena pervertido y no es necesario hacer eso—Saga clavó su mirada esmeralda en la nerviosa asistente—por andar con sus idioteces señor Dalaras, casi se me olvidaba—le entregó una carpeta con papeles, tal vez algún papel importante pensó Saga al ver que no era tan gruesa —son sus boletos aéreos, señor.

— ¿Cómo? Pensé que no estarían listos hasta mañana.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacerlos un poco antes de que se decidiera definitivamente en ir. Ya todo está listo, mande a que empacaran sus maletas para Londres y usted hará la de Grecia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

—Llámelo corazonada, sexto sentido femenino o como quiera pero yo siento que si usted hace este viaje va a ser muy feliz—Saga la miró no entendiendo de que estaba hablando su infantil asistente—me refiero a que no cierre las puertas a la vida señor, para todos hay algo en este mundo, si no funcionó antes entonces no era el momento que estaba destinado para usted. Siempre lo veo trabajar como un burro y quiero que por una vez, desde que trabajo para usted, verlo sonreír como hace un rato. Me dio la sonrisa más sincera de todas cuando le dije que el viaje estaba confirmado. No sé que hay en Grecia que sea tan especial para usted pero si lo hace sonreír de esa manera entonces le deseo la mejor de las suertes y que encuentre lo que está buscando tan eufóricamente—terminó aquellas sinceras palabras con una sonrisa dulce. No había hablado como Jessica la asistente competente, sino como Jessica la amiga, la que siempre le daba consejos y cuidaba de su salud en momentos cuando su matrimonio se caía a pedazos. Lo único que logro hacer Saga en ese momento fue pararse de su escritorio e ir hasta esa chica tan honesta y dar un abrazo sincero que hace años no daba a nadie.

—Muchas gracias niña, no sabes cuánto me has ayudado todo este tiempo.

—No llore o me hará llorar también—Saga rio ante las locuras de su asistente.

—Sinceramente te subiré el sueldo y esa cita con Asmita va porque yo digo y porque te lo mereces—dijo mientras guardaba en su maletín los boletos de avión—puedes retírate.

—Gracias señor y por favor olvídese de lo del señor Asmita—pero antes que saliera de la oficina, Saga no pudo contenerlo más y lanzo esa bomba a Jessica que estaba descuidada.

—Además, tu también le gustas a Asmita y mucho—se escucho un fuerte "¿QUÉ?" detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Saga—niña loca, pobre de Asmita, no sabe la que le espera.

_Continuará_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de__Benny Andersson__y__Björn Ulvaeus__junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

_**Londres, Viernes.**_

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO SKY! —era una hermosa mañana de Agosto cuando uno de los perros de Degel, pensó que no era visto por su apuesto dueño, ya me imagino que sabrán que paso— ¡TE SACO A CAMINAR TODOS LOS DÍAS ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HACERLO EN LA SALA?! —unas pequeñas bolitas oscuras adornaban el medio de la sala de nuestro padre numero 2.

Ante el poderoso grito, Sky lo único que pudo hacer fue correr y esconderse detrás del sillón de tres puestos. Sky y Lulú eran dos perros de raza mediana. Sky era una Mastín ingles de color marrón de carácter dulce pero a veces los dolores de cabeza que le causaba a de Degel eran cosa de otro mundo. Lulú era una Collie border de color arena y blanco de ojos azules, ella era también dulce y mejor portada que Sky. Hasta cierto punto Degel pensó que tener dos perros grandes seria como tener un hijo. No podía dejarles a Lulú y a Sky a su vecina ,que tan amablemente se ofreció a cuidarlos, así que la vecina iría a alimentarlos y pasearlos todos los días. Era una señora mayor pero era de confianza, sino, sus camaras de seguridad le dirian todo.

—No negare que extrañare sus desastres—miró a los perros mientras recogía la gracia de Sky—serán unos días nada mas, luego volveré y nuestras vidas serán igual que siempre—había días que ese pensamiento le causaba terror. No se había casado todavía y pensaba que ya estaba viejo para tener bebes, pero quien sabe, tal vez este viaje cambie su perspectiva de vida sobre el matrimonio.

—Salgo el domingo a Francia a las 8 de la mañana y llego a las 10 y salgo a las 9 de la noche a Grecia—dijo mientras veía su boleto junto a su pasaporte—y salgo a Grecia el Lunes, tendré que tomar transporte hasta Pilion y tomar el bote hasta Kalokairi, eso seria hasta el martes. Menos mal que la boda va a ser en una posada, espero tengan cuartos disponibles. —Degel sintió a Lulú acostarse sobre sus pies ya que él estaba sentado y ocupando toda su atención en el boleto aéreo. Quitó su vista del boleto y se agachó para acariciar a su fiel amiga—ustedes son las únicas chicas de mi vida… aparte de mamá y la necia hermana.

Decidió ir a dormir, no era tan tarde pero fue un día muy ocupado en el trabajo y mucho escandalo por parte del jefe. Tener que soportar su constante habladuría de por qué había cancelado su viaje de negocios para ir de vacaciones a Grecia. Para Degel era todo lo contrario, sintió que no iban a ser ningunas vacaciones.

—No sé por qué… pero siento algo raro—se dijo así viéndose al espejo—siento que voy a correr mucho—agitó su cabeza intentando desechar esos pensamientos extraños—no estoy allá y ya me estoy volviendo loco—salió del baño y se vistió con su pijama—.Buenas noches Lulú, buenas noches Sky. Mañana será un día ocupado.

_**Grecia, Kalokairi, sábado en la mañana.**_

Eleanor mandó a Angelo a despertar a sus amigos, tuvo que hacerlo si quería desayunar. Angelo fue primero al cuarto de Camus, en el cual dormían Shaka y Shura. Tocó la puerta tres veces pero no salió nadie, pensó que tal vez estaban dormidos, no le quedo más remedio que seguir tocando. A pesar de que era en verdad temprano para despertarse, más aun en vacaciones, al ser esos tres los más responsables, Angelo pensó que ya estarían despiertos y bañados.

—No me queda de otra, ojala que estén vivos—sin más remedio retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, intentaría abrir la puerta de una envestida, no por nada era cinta negra. Salió a toda velocidad hasta la puerta. Como todas las cosas pasan por ley de física, antes de llegar a dar un buen golpe a la puerta, Camus abrió la puerta mientras Shura ponía su pie para que su amigo tropezara. Angelo beso el piso de lo lindo después de caer por culpa del pie de Shura.

—Que buena forma de empezar el día—dijo Camus viendo como Angelo se retorcia de dolor en el piso—ya me las acabo de cobrar contigo, solo faltan Dohko y Genbu.

—Eres malvado—dijo Angelo aun con la cara en el piso.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Angelo vio como Shaka salía del baño solo con una toalla que le tapa la parte inferor del cuerpo—.Buenos días Angelo.

—Buenos días amigo.

—Ven, levántate—Camus le tendió su mano para que Angelo dejara de besar el suelo—no me mires así, aun somos amigos, pero los golpes de ayer me los tengo que cobrar de alguna manera.

—Buen punto—tomó la mano de su amigo sin rechistar.

— ¿Qué haces parado tan temprano Mascara? —dijo Shura haciendo uso del tonto sobrenombre de Angelo.

—Ellie y las chicas se pararon temprano, me las encontré afuera y me dijeron que Caroline estaba haciendo el desayuno y que necesitaba nuestra ayuda para mover las mesas porque querían desayunar en la terraza.

—Me parece una buena idea, la vista es hermosa, y somos demasiado para comer adentro—dijo Shaka ya vestido uniéndose a la conversación de los chicos.

—Pero somos muchos, necesitaremos mínimo tres mesas—dijo Shura.

—También tenemos que despertar a Aldebarán—dijo Angelo. Las caras que pusieron Camus y Shaka delato a Angelo que no sería una tarea fácil.

— ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? —dijo Shura mientras sacaba unos zapatos de su maleta.

—Es que, la última vez que hicimos eso…

—Aldebarán estaba…

—No les entiendo ni pio—dijo Angelo.

—Veras, Alde tiene el sueño un poco pesado. Una vez intentamos de todo para despertarlo y lo único que conseguimos fue un golpe en la cara y que nos tirara unos gases porque había comido Feijoada Carioca en un restaurante brasileño—dijo Camus recordadnos el desagradable suceso.

—Hicimos de todo para despertarlo, lo movimos, nos tiramos sobre él, le gritamos, azotamos las puertas, le pusimos música del Ipod con el volumen alto, le arrojamos agua y nada de nada, no despertaba—dijo Shaka contando con los dedos los desastrosos intentos de despertar a su amigo.

—A la final despertó cuando nos sentamos en la otra cama y sonaron los resortes del colchón.

—No te creo—dijo Angelo con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—Te lo juramos—dijeron las víctimas de los gases de Aldebarán.

—Como es que esa masa de carne y grasa de dos metros tiene el sueño tan pesado—los otros negaron al no saber que responder.

—Sea como sea, tenemos que despertarlo, prefiero sufrir todo eso que soportar el mal carácter de Ellie sumándole el de la señora Caroline—a todos les dio un escalofrío en la nuca. El carácter de Eleanor por dos.

— ¡Tenemos que despertarlo ya!

Salieron del cuatro corriendo a la habitación que usaba Aldebarán por esa noche. La habitación quedaba más adentro de la posada en comparación con la de Camus y Angelo. Había dos escaleras, una que conducía a la parte privada de Eleanor y Caroline, y la otra que llevaba directo a las habitaciones. Subieron unas escaleras y pasaron una puerta azul de madera con un arco de piedra blanca que llevaba hasta las habitaciones de más adentro. Las habitaciones de los chicos eran para personas importantes, por lo tanto Eleanor las escogió para ellos, pero al no haber más espacio puso a Aldebarán en habitaciones del otro lado de la posada donde habían mas habitaciones. Caroline tenía el lugar lleno de hermosas enredaderas que tenían pequeñas flores de color fucsia que adornaban todas las esquinas y hacían hermoso contraste con la piedra blanca y el azul del mar.

—Que bello tiene la Caroline todo por estos lados—dijo Shaka viendo las hermosas flores

—Quisiera quedarme y jamás irme—Shura veía el mar desde el final de las escaleras sintiendo la brisa de mar en su cara.

—Quisiera jamás haberme ido de aquí—dijo Camus con tono nostálgico. En cierta forma todos se sentían igual.

Todos ellos eran de diferentes lugares, es verdad, pero el destino quiso que todas esas personas de diferentes nacionalidades se conocieran, por alguna razón, sea cual fuese esa razón. Todos estudiaron juntos, salieron a lugares juntos e incluso hubo peleas entre ellos, pero al fin de cuentas siempre estaban juntos como amigos. Al graduarse cada uno tuvo que tomar caminos separados, algunos vivían cerca pero otros no, tal cual es el caso de Marin y Shaina que decidieron estudiar en Londres o Camus que regresó a Francia con sus padres a estudiar medicina en una de las mejores universidades de Paris, Angelo regresó a Italia a estudiar administración y negocios internacionales ya que su familia poseía una de las distribuidoras de vino más grande al este de Sicilia, Shaka a pesar de ser de orígenes Indios, por parte de su madre y su padre ser británico, decidió ir a estudiar a Boston en una de las mejores universidades en Derecho y Aldebarán regreso a Brasil para estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica en Sao Paulo y al mismo tiempo trabajaba en la academia de Samba de sus padres.

Todos y cada uno dejo su vida en Grecia atrás, raro el hecho que todos fueran a vivir a Grecia pero sus padres viajaban mucho o en el caso de Angelo, para castigarlo. Se podia decir que Angelo era un chico inquieto que no tenia limites.

La noticia del matrimonio de su amiga los dejo con la quijada en suelo la vez que les llego por correo la invitación al magno evento, sí les pareció mala idea al principio pero respetaban a Eleanor y sus espontaneas decisiones. Digan lo que digan, la que más los metía en problemas era ella.

— ¿Dónde es el cuarto del pitufo?

—Es aquel, el de la puerta marrón—dijo Camus apuntando hacia un cubículo medio grande con puerta marrón y enredaderas con flores amarillas.

— ¿Estás seguro? No nos vayamos a llevar una sorpresa— dijo Angelo no muy confiado de su amigo.

—Que sí, yo mismo lo guie hasta aquí. Además, la posada está cerrada esta semana, solo personas que asistan a la boda se quedaran aquí.

—Ya déjense de tonterías antes de que Ellie venga por nosotros—no se necesito decir más para que salieran volando hasta la puerta del cuarto de Aldebarán.

—¡Enano abre la puerta!—dijo Angelo tocando la puerta.

—Así jamás se despertara—Camus quitó a Angelo de la puerta y toco suavemente—Alde, amigo es hora de levantarse—no hubo respuesta alguna.

—A un lado Camus, esta puerta si la tiro de una embestida—Angelo fue a posicionarse pero fue detenido por un zape en la cabeza.

— ¡Estas demente! Si rompes la puerta la pagamos todos, además si lo que dijeron los chicos es cierto así jamás lo lograremos despertar—Shura detuvo al lunático a tiempo y fue directamente a la puerta y tocó varias veces aun sin respuesta—esta bola de grasa no puede dormir como piedra todo el tiempo… ¿o sí?

—No sabemos.

— ¿Ya intentaron girar el picaporte? Tal vez esté abierta—sugirió Shaka.

—Hay que intentar—Camus se acerco a la puerta y giro la manija la cual hizo un ruido familiar—.No puedo creerlo… el insensato durmió con la puerta abierta.

—Muy bien, la parte uno fue fácil ahora viene la parte difícil…—dijo Shaka como si fueran a una misión suicida dejando a todos en suspenso—… Despertarlo.

—Menos mal que no comió nada con frijoles.

Al entrar al cuarto vieron que era más grande que el de ellos y que tenía una cama matrimonial en la cual se podia observar a una gran masa cubierta de una sábana blanca.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido tan raro?

—Sus ronquidos—susurró Camus a Shura.

—Ok ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Dejar caer un alfiler a ver si con ese escándalo se despierta? —dijo Angelo con ironía.

—No sería mala idea Angelo… si no fuera tan tonta—Shaka le dio un zape en la cabeza—lo que hay que hacer es hacer el menor ruido posible para que se despierte.

— ¿No creen que exageran un poco? —dijo Shura.

—No.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que si, por ejemplo, agarro y me siento en este sillón que tiene resortes, y suenan, él se va a despertar.

—No podia haberlo dicho mejor, _Mon ami._

—Me parece estúpido, van a ver me voy a sentar y…—no había pasado 2 segundos de sentarse cuando se escucho una voz gruesa hablar desde la cama.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

— ¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO!

—Chicos es muy temprano vayan a joder a otro lado—dijo el soñoliento Aldebarán agarrando la sábana para taparse otra vez.

— ¡A NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! Ya cuesta pararte grandulón, así que ahora mismo te levantas y a bañarte porque nos están esperando para ayudar con el desayuno—dijo Shaka regañando a Alde, el aludido veía como su rubio amigo apuntaba con su dedo el baño.

— ¡Ya voy! —con toda la flojera del mundo el gran Aldebarán daba los primeros pasos hacia el baño.

— ¡Y NO TE TARDES!

—Si señor—dijo desde adentro del baño.

—Bueno lo logramos gracias a Shura.

—Aun no lo creo—dijo Shura resignándose.

_20 minutos despues._

— ¡El gordo este será que se durmió en la ducha! —dijo Camus.

—Se está tardando mucho—Shaka se levanto del sillón y fue a tocar la puerta a ver si su amigo seguía vivo o si se había atorado con el cepillo de dientes— ¿Alde? Estas bi… ¡ALDE!

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Se quedo dormido en el inodoro!

—Nos asustaste Shaka—gritaron los otros.

Luego de levantar a su amigo, otra vez, y de hacer que tomara un buen merecido baño y que dejara la ropa sucia que estaba usando y hacer el resto de cosas por él, por fin estaban en camino a ayudar a las chicas.

—Nos van a matar, nos van a matar.

—Nadie nos va a matar _pazzo_.

—A mi no me insultes en italiano _asshole._

— ¡Ni a mí en ingles Shaka!

—Ya vamos a llegar de seguro todavía les falta terminar unas cosas y tal vez ni lo not…—Shura no pudo terminar su oración gracias a que una sandalia voladora dio directo en su cara.

— ¡SHURA! —gritaron sus amigos al ver a Shura ser golpeado por el objeto volador.

—Se puede saber por qué coño tardaron tanto—la voz de Shaina hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se les erizaran—debían estar aquí en menos de 10 minutos y se han tardado 30 minutos.

—Es que Alde no quería pararse y por eso…—intentó excusar Angelo.

—Nada de excusas—dijo Eleanor saliendo de detrás de Shaina—ahora carguen la mesa del comedor, tu y Camus.

—Si señora.

— ¡¿SEÑORA!?

— ¡Señorita!

— ¡Muy bien! Apúrense y ustedes dos—dijo apuntando a Shaka y Shura con la sandalia en mano—busquen la otra mesa que está en aquel cuarto atrás de ustedes—dijo apuntando a un pequeño acceso que había en la pared al lado de la escalera que llevaba a las otras habitaciones—y tu Alde… ayúdame a terminar el desayuno—Aldebarán sonrió ante la orden de la chica.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO!

— ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARL…!

—Pero que carácter se gasta mi futura esposa—se escucho una voz desde las escaleras—no te veo desde ayer y ya extrañaba tus regaños.

— ¡AIOROS! —saltó de felicidad al ver a su amado aparecer desde las escaleras. Fue un cambio de actitud de un segundo al otro al ver a su prometido—te extrañe mucho—dijo abrazando por el cuello a Aioros mientras este la levantaba y daba vueltas con ella. Despues de saludarse le dio un pequeño beso en los labios— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Se supone que tenías que buscar a tus hermanos en Pilion.

—Todavía no han llegado a Pilion, más o menos a las 10:00 están llegando—de la nada se escucharon unos gritos por parte de dos chicas.

—¡AIOROS! —Marin y Shaina se les había lanzado encima a Aioros para saludarlo. Hace ya varios meses que no veian a su amigo.

—¡Llegaron las locas de la isla! —Aioros la recibió con los brazos abiertos—¡nos vamos a caer!

—¡Chicas por favor tenga cuidado con é, es el unico que tengo para la boda! —dijo Eleanor riendo por las ocurrencias de sus amigas. Las chicas soltaron al novio desues de casi tumbarlo y se posicionaron al lado de los demas.

—Estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos ir a buscarlos y alguien más también puede venir, claro, si no hay problema. Que dices señorita capitana, ¿dejaras a alguno de tus soldados venir a buscar a los orangutanes que tengo por hermanos?

—Por supuesto que no hay problema… ¡Marin! Tu iras conmigo.

—Pero yo…

—He dicho que tu iras conmigo y punto.

—Ok—Marin no tenía nada que hacer así que no le vio nada malo en ir.

—También estaba pensado que podíamos hacerlos esperar un rato… ¿Qué les parece?

—Muy buena idea—dijeron Marin y Eleanor—se me olvidaba… ¡ANGELO! Un paso al frente.

— ¡Si señorita!… ¿pero qué coños digo?

—Angelo ven, este es Aioros mi prometido—dijo Eleanor agarrando a Angelo del brazo para que se acercara a saludar a Aioros—Angelo es uno de mis mejores amigos, se bueno con el Aioros.

—Mucho gusto Angelo, un placer—Aioros puso su mano delante de Angelo para estrecharla en modo de saludo.

—Así que tu eres el que se robo el corazón de nuestra terremoto—dijo con una sonrisa ladina, Eleanor sintió un poco de tención en el ambiente, no quería que uno de sus mejores amigos y su prometido se pelearan—solo te voy a pedir algo, y es de parte de todos—Aioros se tensó al escuchar al italiano—por favor, cuídala—esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Eleanor y Aioros—es muy preciada para mí y mis amigos, no dejes que nada malo le pase—Angelo agarró la mano de Aioros y la estrecho cerrando así su promesa con el griego.

—Jamás dejaría que algo la lastimara, es mi vida y la razón por la que sigo aquí—la última oración extraño mucho a más de uno pero no se atrevieron a preguntar.

—¿Por que tardan tanto chicos? vayan a buscar las mesas que ya son las 8:10 y hoy va ser un día largo—dijo Caroline saliendo de la casa con un delantal de manzanitas—.Buenos días Aioros—se acerco y dio un abrazo a su futuro yerno.

—Buenos días Caroline. Encontré lo que me pediste, luego te lo traigo, y a ti mi ninfa de mar, te traje los trajes de dama de honor, están en el carro—dijo haciendo uso de sus apodos no tan secretos ahora.

—Eres el mejor—agarro la cara de Aioros y la acerco hasta ella para darle un corto beso—tengo que terminar de ayudar a mamá y a las chicas—Aioros la había agarrado de la cara después de que ella soltara la suya y daba pequeños besos en los labios de Eleanor—tengo… que… irme…—Aioros seguía dándole pequeños besos y no mostraba señales de querer dejarla ir—muy bien ya no mas, tengo cosas que hacer, ve a ayudar a los chicos con las mesas y las sillas por favor.

—Ok—vio entrar a su amada a la casa—hora de ayudar—fue hasta donde estaban Shaka y Shura para ayudar con la pesada mesa—.Hola chicos, vine a ayudarlos con eso, se ve muy pesada.

—Gracias a dios llegaste en el momento exacto amigo—dijo Shura chocando manos con Aioros, no se conocían desde hace mucho, solo desde hace cinco días que era el tiempo que llevaba en la isla, pero en ese tiempo resulto que ambos tenían gustos similares y desde ese momento se volvieron amigos, no mejores amigos, pero si se entendían muy bien. Sin mencionar que ambos eran fanáticos del Real Madrid.

—Ni que lo digas, se ve que estaba a punto de tirarles la mesa del comedor.

—No tiene tamaño para toda la maldad que tiene—dijo Shaka acercándose a saludar a su amigo.

—Hola Shaka—chocó su mano con el indio para saludarlo. Tampoco se conocían desde hace mucho pero también lograron entablar una pequeña amistad, después de todo iba a ser el esposo de su pequeño dolor de cabeza portátil.

—Vamos rápido antes de que se le pase el tranquilizante que le diste—dícese los besos y abrazos.

Al salir con la mesa vieron que ya Camus y Angelo habían sacado la mesa del comedor y la colocaban en lo que Eleanor llamaba terraza, no la terraza grande donde se haría la recepción de la boda, sino la terraza de su casa, ese espacio vacío donde se podia parar y ver el cielo unirse con el mar. Estaban sacando las sillas cuando vieron llegar la otra mesa.

—Casi estamos listos, solo faltan las sillas para esta mesa—dijo Aioros poniendo en su lugar la mesa junto a Shura y Shaka— ¿no creen que faltara otra mesa?

— ¿Cuántos somos?

—Eleanor, Marin, Shaina, Sasha, Caroline, Camus, Shaka, Shura, Aldebarán, Caroline, Aioros y yo—conto Angelo recordando a los inquilinos pero sintió que olvidaba a alguien.

—Olvidaste a Dohko y a Genbu tarado—dijo Camus.

—No los desperté… déjalos así cuando se despierten comerán.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Muy bien chicos aquí están los manteles, platos, cubiertos y los vasos, las servilletas se las doy despues—dijo Eleanor saliendo de la casa junto a Aldebarán que cargaba los manteles y platos mientras Eleanor cargaba una bolsa con cubiertos y un paquete de vasos plásticos. Al salir de la cocina con las jarras de jugo de naranja junto a Sasha, amabas quedaron impactadas con lo hermosa que se veía la mesa del desayuno—.Que bella quedo la mesa, no son tan inútiles como creí—dijo mientras ponía la jarra en uno de los lados de la mesa y Sasha colocaba la otra en el otro extremo.

—En verdad les quedo muy linda, ya casi está listo todo solo falta que vayan a lavarse las manos y cuando bajen esperemos que este todo listo—dijo Sasha antes de entrar a la cocina otra vez.

— ¡Si señora! —dijeron todos siguiéndole el juego a lo que había empezado temprano con las ordenes tipo militar.

Hicieron cola afuera de una puerta esperando que Shaka saliera del bendito baño.

— ¡Apúrate rubio teñido! —gritaba Angelo golpeando la puerta del baño.

—Chicos ya está listo el desayuno! Bajen que se enfría! —gritó Caroline desde la puerta de la casita.

— ¡Coño Shaka!

—Ya termine tranquilo Mascara—dijo Shaka con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Lo estaba haciendo a propósito el desgraciado—dijo Camus viendo alejarse a Shaka.

A los minutos todos estaban sentados cada uno en su silla como buenos niños y con las manos recién lavadas. No hacia tanto sol esa mañana así que habían decidido vestirse cómodo y sencillo. Camus llevaba una camisa manga corta sencilla, de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones caqui de color blanco y unas converse azules. Shaka llevaba su largo cabello amarrado con una cola baja, camisa color crema y shorts verdes con unos converse blancas, Angelo llevaba una camisa musculosa de color negra, shorts de playa color blanco y sandalias de playa. Shura iba con una camisa blanca del Real Madrid y bermudas negros con zapato deportivo color blanco con rojo, Alde llevaba una camisa que decía Brasil en la parte de al frente de color verde y shorts de playa gris con converse negras.

—Ya pueden servirse mis niños y que tengan buen apetito.

—Muchísimas gracias por el desayuno—dijeron todos como unos angelitos… ni la autora se cree eso.

—Sasha, pásame las tostadas francesas por favor—dijo Camus.

—Aquí tienes Cam, Shaka pásame por favor el juego y los waffles.

—Allí van.

— ¡Angelo! pásame la mermelada de durazno por favor —gritó Shura.

— ¡La tienes al frente tuyo!

—Sí pero quería seguir el juego de "pásame por favor"—no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan infantil. Al otro lado de la mesa las cosas estaban más tranquilas.

—Corazón, me puedes pasar el jugo de naranja y los huevos revueltos—dijo Aioros a su prometida que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa justo frente a él.

—La tienes ahí mismo amor—dijo Eleanor viendo que las cosas pedidas por su novio estaban justo al frente de él.

—Lo sé pero quería una excusa para hablarte y tocar tu mano—el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

— ¡OIGAN! No coman enfrente de los pobres—dijo Shaina interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja. Todos rieron ya que es verdad que todos estaban solteros menos Alde. Sí, Alde tenía una linda chica en Brasil esperándolo, maestra de samba en la academia de sus padres y compañera de estudios en la facultad de ingeniería.

—No todos somos pobres—dijo Alde para recordarles que él no estaba soltero—Manuela me está esperando en Brasil, por si se les olvidaba.

—Deja de presumir—dijo Angelo molesto porque él al igual que Shura, Camus y Shaka seguían solteros.

—Aun no entiendo por qué Camus sigue soltero—dijo Eleanor viendo a su mejor amigo cortar una manzana para comerla con su avena. El aludido volteo a ver a su amiga con cara de "que te importa enana", típica que le lanzaba en ocasiones—si tu eres muy guapo, inteligente, educado y estudias medicina—para ese punto ya Aioros estaba mirando por la esquina del ojo al mejor amigo de su prometida—.No lo veas así Aioros, solo me preguntaba por qué sigue soltero eso es todo, no te pongas celoso.

—No lo estoy.

—Aja y yo me porto bien y tengo el carácter de una monja.

— En verdad no lo estoy—decía Aioros sin apartar la vista de su plato— ¿Quieres mas tostadas amor?

—No, gracias.

—Para responder a tu pregunta mi queridísima AMIGA—puso énfasis en la palabra amiga—me concentro más en mis estudios, medicina no es una carrera fácil y el tener novia solo me distraería.

—Buen punto—dijeron varios.

Al terminar las charlas de temas variados y de lanzar la comida, de parte de Angelo y Shura por conflictos entre fanáticos de futbol, decidieron hablar un poco mas de cualquier cosa para perder el tiempo.

—Te digo que Cristiano es el mejor, Mascara de Mierda.

—Ni lo sueñes fanático de quinta, Vidal haría mierda a ese en dos segundos—gritaba Angelo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Un pedazo de waffle salió volando y cayó en la cara de Shura. Así siguieron hasta que Eleanor se levanto de su silla, desde ese momento no se escucho mas de esos dos.

Levantaron sus platos y los dejaron en la cocina dentro del lavaplatos y sin mucho miramiento los dejaron ahí.

—Aja ¿a dónde coño creen que van bestias? —dijo con la delicadeza de un albañil nuestra querida futura novia.

— ¿A la playa? O ¿a dónde quieren ir chicos? —dijo Aioros defendiendo a los chicos.

—Ustedes no se van a ningún lado—dijo Marin.

—Ustedes van a lavar, secar, recoger, limpiar y guardar lo que se uso para comer y poner las mesas y las sillas donde van—dijo Shaina con autoridad. Ya que Caroline tuvo que salir un momento a un pueblo cercano de la posada, las que quedaban a cargo de la casa y de la posada eran esas cuatro chicas.

— ¡¿QUE, QUÉ?!

—Ya oyeron, nosotras cocinamos todo y limpiamos las mesas antes de que las sacaran, incluyendo la que sacaron Shaka y Shura, así que mientras ustedes hacen eso. Aioros, Marin y yo tenemos cosas que hacer—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa inocente—Shaina y Sasha los vigilaran.

— ¿A dónde van? —pregunto Shura—yo quería ir a ver el juego del Real Madrid, es la final, no me la puedo perder Ellie!

—Si terminas rápido puede que vayas a verla—ya eran las 10:00 y como Aioros había predicho sus hermanos ya lo estaban llamando al celular para que fuera a buscarlos— ¿Ya están llamando?

—Dejémoslos esperar un rato que les parece chicas—dijo pasando los brazos por los hombros de Ellie y Marin.

—No seas tan cruel, de seguro vienen exhaustos del viaje.

—Exhausto voy a quedar yo cuando termine esta semana y por fin este casado—Eleanor carraspeo la garganta al no gustarle con que tono dijo lo ultimo—con la mujer más bella y de carácter pacífico de este mundo.

—Estas buscando quedarte plantado en el altar Aioros Giorgatos.

—Lo siento—puso una sonrisa seductora en su cara, sabía que la pequeña rubia no podia resistirse a sus sonrisas— ¿me perdonas?

—Lo pensare—Aioros quedo en piedra al escuchar eso. En qué momento se volvió inmune a sus sonrisas—ya son las 10:10 y estos inútiles no van ni a la mitad del trabajo.

—Creo que rompieron un plato—dijo Marin cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de la cocina.

—Yo les romperé la mesa en la cabeza si me entero de que es verdad.

—Vayamos bajando amor, no te streses por eso—le hizo señas a Marin para que la sacara de ahí rápido para que no fuera a ver los trozos de plato en el piso. Habiendo ya bajado unos cuantos escalones, a Aioros se le ocurrió una idea para alertar a los chicos de una muerte súbita—amor, olvide las llaves del auto.

—Pero si vamos al muelle por tu bote.

—Si… pero necesito buscar algo… en el carro.

—Ok… nosotras te esperamos en el muelle, no tardes.

—No lo hare corazón, nos vemos—Aioros salió corriendo a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿No te habías ido ya? —preguntó Angelo mientras barría el suelo.

—Sé que rompieron un plato—se escucho el golpe que dio la escoba que cargaba Angelo contra el piso, del susto la había soltado—no le voy a decir nada, solo vengo a decirles que si ella se llega a enterar les partirá la madre a todos ustedes, no dejen evidencia de nada, ella lo ve todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO, tiene un ojo de águila de lo mejor.

—Ok muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a cambiarme el pantalón porque creo que me hice pipí.

—No seas cobarde Alde, tu eres el doble de su tamaño… mejor el triple—dijo Camus agarrando a su amigo por el brazo para evitar que se fuera.

—Me tengo que ir chicos, cuidado con lo demás, ahorita pude distraerla y va a olvidar rápido lo del plato, pero no les aseguro que no vaya a notar otra cosa rota.

—Gracias Aioros, te debemos una.

—Me deben una despedida de soltero, no tengo muchos amigos aquí así que pensé que ustedes están aquí y… bueno… seria increíble si pudieran…

—Con mucho gusto—dijo Angelo—YO me encargare de toda la planeación de tu despedida, créeme será una que jamás olvidaras—Aioros no sabía en la que se acababa de meter.

—Muchas gracias, ahora si los dejo—agarro las llaves y salió corriendo a las escaleras.

—Pobre chico.

—Mascara, no vayas a hacer algo que arruine la boda de Ellie—dijo Sasha después de recoger la escoba que estaba usando Angelo.

—No se preocupen, no hare nada que arruine la boda…—todos sintieron alivio al escuchar a su amigo—pero no aseguro que no vaya a divertirse de mas en la despedida. Créanme, nos divertiremos todos.

—Ya deja de decir bobadas y termina de barrer.

—Nadie me comprende—agarró la escoba resignado.

Ya en el muelle se encontraban Eleanor y Ellie esperando a Aioros. Eleanor iba short azul y una camisa de manga corta de color blanco con el cabello amarrado en una cola alta. Marin por otro lado iba vestida con un vestido de cuello V de color anaranjado con verde, unas sandalias doradas y el cabello amarrado en dos colitas sueltas.

—Ese hombre si tarda, ¿Qué habrá ido a buscar?

—Mira allí viene…y no trae nada con el— vieron llegar a un Aioros exhausto que iba corriendo lo más rápido posible.

—Vamos chicas, no los hagamos esperar más.

— ¿Qué fuiste a buscar al carro? —los colores de la cara de Aioros se fueron ante la pregunta de su prometida.

—Me acorde que lo había sacado y lo deje en Skópelos, no te preocupes por nada, tu sabes que soy muy descuidado a veces—por fin logro meter a las chicas al bote despues de casi empujarlas todo el camino del muelle hasta el bote.

_**Pilion, 10:50 a.m**_

—Mi hermano definitivamente es una mierda—dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color azul muy parecido a Aioros, en el lado izquierdo de su ceja se podia ver un pequeña gaza que tapaba su herida echa en un bar de Paris.

No sabía que tenía. No sabía si era sueño, hambre, fastidio, cansancio físico, el tener que aguantar a su hermano menor o el simple hecho que su hermano mayor no aparecía aun para llevarlo a él y a los demás a la isla para por fin poder dormir o comer, lo que primero le apareciera en la cara al llegar a Kalokairi.

—Deja de quejarte Aioria—dijo el hermano menor, Regulus—ya vendrá, recuerda que las llamadas no estaban entrando, de seguro Ellie ya le recordó que tenía que venir por nosotros a esta mierda de pueblo.

—Hablando de mierda, ¿donde están Milo y Kardia? Esos dos ya se volvieron a desaparecer.

—No te angusties Aioria de seguro vieron una falda pasar por ahí, recuerda que son hermanos y a ambos les encantan las faldas.

—Ya lo sé Teneo, pero necesitan estar aquí para que cuando Aioros llegue estemos todos.

—Ya bájale gato pulgoso.

—Ya llegó por quien llorabas—dijo Milo apareciendo detrás de Aioria que se encontraba sentado sobre su maleta.

—Par de idiotas.

—Te trajimos algo de comer y así nos agradeces, gato de cuarta—dijo Kardia entregándole un sándwich de jamos con queso.

—Gracias amigo—Aioria tomo el sándwich como si fuera la cosa más sagrada y santa del mundo. Dio el primer mordisco al pequeño pedazo de pan, no era lo mejor del mundo pero era algo—Dios, esto está demasiado bueno—dijo pegando otro mordisco tamaño tiburón al sándwich.

—Ni que fuera una pizza con todo hermano—dijo Regulus también aceptando un sándwich de parte de Kardia.

—Ya sé, pero no encontramos más cosas de comer por aquí cerca y esto es lo único que había en ese puesto de allá—dijo señalando un pequeño puesto donde una señora regordeta preparaba un sándwich a un señor de contextura delgada—además ustedes nos invitaron para esa boda y ni conocemos a los novios, de alguna manera les tenemos que agradecer ¿no? —dijo Milo mordiendo su sándwich.

Podían llegar a ser molestos para Aioria, pero era buenos amigos y lo habían ayudado la primera vez que se metio en problemas por Italia. Al igual que él, Milo y Kardia estaban de viaje por Europa o de mochileros. de familia griega al igual que él y sus hermanos. Habian decidido que querían ver mundo y sin mucho dinero decidieron recorrer Europa. Los conoció de casualidad en un día que fue una fiesta en Calabria, Italia. Aioria se encontraba sentado coqueteando con una bella italiana que estaba tomando sol cuando, sin estar enterado, la chica tenía un novio el doble de masa muscular que Aioria. El sujeto al ver a un desconocido coquetear con su novia, se acerca y lo agarra por el hombro y lo amenazo con el puño bien en alto, el pobre Aioria no sabía cómo escaparse de esta, sabía que estaba vez terminaría con el ojo morado y tal vez una pierna rota. Fue en ese momento apareció un chico de más o menos su misma edad y hablo con el sujeto en un italiano un poco entendible, como por arte de magia el sujeto había pasado de él y volvió a sentarse con su novia, esta vez, vigilando mejor que nadie se le acercara. Se presento como Milo un chico que venía de Grecia pero que vivía con su familia en Dublín, Irlanda, que junto a su medio hermano Kardia, se encontraban viajando. Esa misma noche se fueron de juerga por Calabria los tres y desde ese momento fue imposible separarlos.

—Cuéntanos como es tu hermano.

—Igual a mi, solo que tiene el cabello más oscuro y es más alto y un poco más musculoso.

—Ósea, una versión tuya atractiva—dijo Kardia burlándose de las diferencias entre hermanos.

—Tan gracioso, mira que Milo se ha levantado mas chicas que tu estos meses que hemos ido viajando y todo eso lo sé por el librito rojo—dijo Aioria recordando el infame libro rojo.

— ¿Qué libro rojo? —pregunto Regulus curioso. El no había viajado con su hermano porque a diferencia de Aioria, el si estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Manchester y quería terminar rápido su carrera. Regulus viva solo en Inglaterra junto con su amigo Teneo. Hace muy poco que conocía a los muy, simpáticos, amigos de su hermano.

—Es una agenda que tiene mi hermano donde guarda los números de sus conquistas—dijo Kardia respondiéndole la duda de los dos chicos—tiene muchos números el desgraciado.

—Eso es porque saqué lo seductor de mi madre y lo guapo del abuelo.

—Mi madre también era hermosa y tenemos el mismo abuelo soquete.

—Sí, pero tu sacaste la cara de loco de papá, te parecerás al pero tienes una cara de loco que de seguro lo sacaste de él, yo por el otro lado soy mejorado por mi madre—dijo Milo para terminar de matar a su hermano mayor, al cual ya acabamos de ver, no tiene respeto.

— ¡YA! No peleen o los devuelvo.

— ¡Aioria mira! Allá vienen Aioros y Ellie—dijo Regulus con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano y a su futura cuñada—y al parecer trajeron a una amiga con ellos—dijo al notar una melena pelirroja en bote junto a su cuñada.

_Continuará._

* * *

¡Aqui esta el capi 6! :D

Dentro de poco comienzo la uni, así que no podre actualizar tan seguido como ahora. Eso no significa que lo abandonare.

Me encanta los comentarios de mis tres mejores seguidoras, se les agradece muchisisisisisisimo, gracias por tolerar mis locuras :)

Voy a actualizar la proxima vez, solo si logramos llegar a 14 reviews :D quiero ver si en verdad les gusta la historia :)

Aquí ya podemos ver quienes son los misteriosos compañeros de Aioria y para la que pedia que saliera el leoncito menor, ahi te lo puse :D ahora que ya sabemos quienes son los acompañantes, ¿Qué locuras iran a pasar en la isla? ¿Llegaran a hundir la isla? ¿Cuando llegaran los papitos? ¿Sky y Lulú seguiran haciendo sus cochinadas en la sala de Degel?

_Pazzo: Loco en italiano._

_Feijoada Carioca: es un plato brasileño,_

_Asshole: idiota en ingles._

Les mando besos estilo Milo y abrazos estilo Regulus.

Althea de Leo.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

_Nuevos inquilinos_

Aioria despues de separar a los hermanos vio como su hermanito tenía razón, ahí venían su hermano y cuñada, pero iba una chica pelirroja muy linda con ellos. Aioria era ese tipo de hombre que le gusta una cara linda, se le conocía por conquistador. Le pareció linda de lejos pero ya vería cuando llegaran al muelle, y claro, despues de ahogar a su hermano mayor en el mar.

— ¡Por fin! Pensé que ya no existíamos para él.

Aioros llego hasta el muelle y con ayuda de Eleanor y Marin, logró amarar el bote. Era casi medio día y hacia un calor de los mil demonios en ese momento, pensó que quizás fue mala idea dejar a sus hermanos esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¡ELLIE! —gritó Regulus para llamar la atención de Eleanor.

— ¡REGULUS! —Eleanor salió corriendo al encuentro con su cuñado más pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño.

— ¿Cómo esta mi cuñada enana?

— ¡Mira mocoso acabas de llegar, no hagas que te arroje al mar! —le encantaba hacerla enfadar— y supongo que tu león de segunda mano me vas a saludar ¿no?

—Ni que fueras alguien importante—dijo Aioria con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos y volteándose para no verla. Sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura dándole un apretón cariñoso, jamás ha podido enfadarse con la mejor novia que ha tenido su hermano. El dulce gesto de Eleanor le hizo sacar una sonrisa—sabes que no me gustan los abrazos en público enana.

—Por eso lo hago pulgoso—dijo Eleanor aun abrazando a Aioria.

—Ellie mira, te quiero presentar a mi amigo—dijo Regulus arrastrando a su amigo por el brazo para que se acercara a conocer a la novia de su hermano mayor—el es Teneo, estudiamos juntos y vivimos en el mismo apartamento en la universidad.

—Mucho gusto Teneo, un placer conocerte, un amigo de Regulus es también amigo mío—Eleanor le mostro una linda sonrisa a Teneo para que entrara en confianza con ella.

—Un placer y muchas gracias por permitirme estar en un día tan importante.

— ¿Y tú gato? ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos? —dijo Eleanor a Aioria que estaba hablando con su hermano mayor mientras le mostraba su herida de guerra y Aioros le reprochaba su conducta promiscua.

—Se me había olvidado—Milo y Kardia lo miraban de forma de que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría en el fondo del océano con una piedra amarrada a los pies—estos son mis más preciados compañeros de viaje—dijo intentando alagarlos para quitarles esa mirada asesina—el es Milo Gavras y su hermano Kardia Gavras, los conocí en Italia, ella es Eleanor Sherman, la futura señora Giorgatos—los colores se le subieron a la cara despues de escuchar "señora Giorgatos". Kardia rio por lo bajo y Milo le pareció un gesto lindo de parte de ella.

—Deja de decir tonterías Aioria—se escucho al hermano mayor llegar detrás de su prometida—mucho gusto chicos, gracias por salvar el trasero de Aioria cada vez que se busca los problemas.

—Mucho gusto y tranquilo que no es problema pero mi hermano y yo creemos que deberíamos empezar a cobrarle—todos rieron ante su comentario.

— ¡Se me olvidaba! Marin ven acá, no te quedes atrás—Eleanor llamo a su amiga que se encontraba apartada del grupo—chicos ella es Marin, una de mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo y una de mis damas de honor.

—Un placer—dijo Marin con un poco de vergüenza.

—Mucho gusto linda—Kardia tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la parte de arriba como todo un caballero.

—No empieces con tus galanterías Kardia—regaño Milo a su hermano mayor. El susodicho miro a su hermano molesto por interrumpir su número—mucho gusto Marin, mi nombre es Milo—Milo estrechó la mano de Marin en forma de saludo.

—Ven y te presento a los hermanos de Aioros—Eleanor jalo a Marin hasta donde se encontraba Regulus con su amigo Teneo para alejar a Marin de ese sujeto que apenas conoció y ya estaba intentando conquistar a su amiga—mira Marin, esta cosita linda es Regulus y este es su amigo de la universidad Teneo—lo de cosita inda hizo que Regulus se pusiera tan rojo con un tomate.

—Mucho gusto Marin.

—Mucho gusto Regulus. Ellie me ha dicho que estudias en Manchester, mi mejor amiga y yo estudiamos en Londres.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es increíble, ¿Qué estudian?

—Estudiamos arquitectura ¿y tú?

—Los dos estudiamos ciencias políticas y mercadeo internacional.

—Ahora ven y te presento a Aioria—Eleanor jaló a Marin hasta un chico parecido a Aioros—el es Aioria, el hermano del medio.

Marin no supo en ese momento que fue lo que le dio al ver a ese chico. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto como Aioros pero a la vez era diferente, Aioria se veía más salvaje, más aventurero, más espontaneo, incluso se atrevía a decir que era más apuesto que Aioros.

Ella jamás había sido de esas chicas que solo se fijan en el físico de un chico para decir que le gustaba, ella se guiaba mas por los sentimientos y los valores de la persona pero había algo que le decía que este chico era diferente y que había más de lo que sus ojos veían.

—Mucho gusto me llamo Aioria ¿y tu linda? —Aioria tendió su mano para estrechar la de Marin pero esta se quedo petrificada al escucharlo hablar—oye ¿estás bien?

— ¡sí! ¡sí! Lo siento es que le calor ya me está afectando un poco—Marin rió nerviosa al ver que casi era descubierta mirando los musculosos brazos del hermano de Aioros—me llamo Marin Tsukishiro—tomó la mano del chico con una sonrisa y un poco más calmada.

— ¿Tsukishiro? ¿Eres japonés? —preguntó curioso Aioria.

—Soy mestiza en realidad. Mi padre es de Kyoto y mi madre es de Florencia—respondió con orgullo.

—Muy bien basta de presentaciones, al llegar a Kalokairi habrá más gente que conocer así que prepárense porque va a ser un día muy largo—dijo Eleanor en voz alta para que todos la escucharan—como somos muchos no creo que todos podamos ir al mismo tiempo en el bote.

—Tienes razón, tendré que hacer dos viajes—dijo Aioros con cansancio.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Quiénes van primero?

—Teneo y yo queremos irnos ya Ellie—Regulus le suplico a Eleanor que los dejara montar en el bote. Había sido un viaje largo desde Inglaterra y soportar a su hermano y a sus amigos también era muy agotador para el pobre chico.

—Muy bien vayan ustedes primero, ¿Quién más? —Eleanor miró al resto del grupo mientras Aioros ayudaba a su hermano a llevar las maletas.

—Yo quiero llegar ya a la isla, me siento cansado.

—Tú no estás cansado nada, lo único que quieres es dejarme aquí mientras tu vas a buscar sirenas en esa isla.

—Para que te digo que no hermano—Milo respondió a su hermano con altanería, sabiendo que no aguantaba la idea de que Milo tuviera más conquistas—además quiero comer algo que no sea pan con jamos y queso—Milo agarró su maleta y su bolso de viaje, caminó hasta el bote donde se encontraban Regulus y Teneo acomodando sus maletas y a Aioros preparando todo para ir hasta la isla.

—Eso significa que nos quedaremos nosotros por ahora—dijo Eleanor guiñándole un ojo a Marin—ven un momento Marin, necesito hablar contigo algo sobre la boda que se me olvido comentare.

—Nosotros nos vamos amor, nos vemos en unos minutos—dijo Aioros despidiéndose de Eleanor desde el bote.

Estando ya lejos Eleanor sentó a Marin en una pequeña banca no tan lejos del muelle pero lo suficiente para no ser escuchadas por los dos griegos.

— ¿Sucede algo Ellie?

—A mi no me vengas con _¿sucede algo Ellie?_ —Dijo imitando la voz de su amiga—sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

—No, no sé de que hablas.

—Se que Aioria te dejo una muy fuerte impresión la primera vez que lo viste—las mejillas se Marin se tiñeron de un color rosado al escuchar el nombre de Aioria—no puedo decir que es un mal chico porque estaría mintiendo, el tiene cosas buenas pero también tiene cosas malas, y no me refiero a las cosas que hace en la cama sino a su actitud con las mujeres, no quiero que salgas lastimada por su culpa Marin.

—Descuida yo no siento nada por él, apenas lo acabo de conocer, no puedo negar que es atractivo pero no es que apenas lo vi y me enamore, eso sería muy estúpido—dijo Marin con sinceridad. Si le pareció atractivo al verlo la primera vez pero luego recordó el pequeño incidente en el bar de Paris, chicos como esos sean hermosos o no, jamás llamarían su atención. Sabía que el chico tenía una larga lista de conquistas, según lo dicho por Aioros y Eleanor.

—Solo quería decirte para que no te hagas tampoco mucha ilusión con él, sé que es el hermano de Aioros pero las apariencias engañan, si te gusta conquístalo como tu sabrías hacerlo, con delicadeza y estilo—Eleanor tomó las manos de su amiga y las apretó demostrándole que la apoyaba en lo que decidiera—.Tu también te mereces ser feliz, no digo que sea con Aioria, puede ser que con el tal Kardia también.

—Ellie… tengo malos momentos no malos gustos, se que ese chico lo único que busca es otra cosa que cualquier chica de un bar le podría dar—Marin no lo sabía, pero le acababa de quitar un peso de encima a su amiga.

—Gracias a dios no eres como Shaina, algo me dice que eso hermanos nos van a dar unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

—Ni lo digas Ellie, tu boda va a salir perfecta.

—No me refiero a la boda, tu sabes que pasaría si me arruinan la boda—Marin no entendió el comentario de su amiga—me refiero a que tal vez, solo tal vez, piensen en meterse con alguna de las chicas.

—Ellas ya son grandes y se saben cuidar y si no, recuerda que tenemos a un ejército de hombres durmiendo en la posada—ambas rieron recordando a sus amigos, se preguntaron si ya habrían terminado de limpiar todo. En su interior Marin rogaba que ni hubieran roto mas nada.

— ¡Oigan chicas ¿qué hacen allá?! Vengan aquí con nosotros—gritó Aioria desde el muelle, se encontraba sentado sobre su maleta al igual que Kardia.

Las chicas decidieron acercarse para socializar un poco más, cuando llegaron hasta los chicos, decidieron sentarse en el suelo. Ninguna de las dos le tenía suficiente confianza a Kardia como para sentarse juntos y Eleanor no quería que Marin se sentara junto a Aioria.

—Cuéntenos ¿cómo les ha ido en sus viajes por Europa?

—Increíble Ellie, estos últimos siete meses la hemos pasado viajando juntos de aquí a allá. Primero fuimos a Positano en Italia, pasamos ahí 2 días y de ahí tomamos un bus que nos dejo cerca de otro pueblo pesquero—Eleanor y Marin jamás habían estado en Italia antes, a pesar que la madre de Marin era italiana, jamás había pisado suelo italiano. Ambas escuchaban las historias de Aioria y Kardia con emoción.

—De ahí nos fuimos a una pequeña tienda donde vendían mapas y le preguntamos al dueño si sabría de un lugar por ahí cerca al que pudiéramos ir—continuo Kardia—, nos dijo que había un pueblo que valía la pena ver—las chicas miraban a Kardia con los ojos llenos de interés cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca—no dijo que se llamaba Furore. Queda al sudoeste de Italia en la costa de Amalfi, nos dijo que hubo una época que la gente solo pasaba por la carretera y no apreciaban su belleza porque les era muy difícil acceder hasta allí.

—El señor nos dijo que los llamaban "el pueblo que no existe" ya que mucha gente no lo conocía porque no poseía ni plaza central ni muchas casas y solo cuenta hasta la fecha con 800 habitantes—dijo Aioria lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando a Marin, y esta lo único que hacía era ignorarlas—cuando llegamos en verdad era pequeño, nos lo recomendó porque tiene una playa pequeña pero muy hermosa y también porque en septiembre hay un festival donde la gente va y pintan murales que luego forman parte de los edificios del pueblo gracias a eso ahora se conoce como "il paseo Dipinto" (la villa pintada) para cuando estuvimos ahí los murales estaban todavía ahí.

—Eso es maravilloso, jamás he ido a Italia—dijo Marin emocionada por la historia de los chicos—si alguna vez voy a Italia definitivamente me acordare de ir a Furore—Aioria sonrió ante la tierna imagen de la chica pelirroja. No podía negar que era linda pero estaba 100% seguro que no era su tipo de chica, se veía que era tímida con las personas nuevas.

—Sí que has tenido tus aventuras gato pulgoso.

—Y eso que faltan historias por contar—dijo Kardia.

—Aioros todavía no ha llegado así que si quieren les contamos mas—propuso Aioria para matar el aburrimiento y olvidarse del hambre que tenia ya que el mísero sándwich no le lleno ni la tercera parte del estomago.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! —cantaba Eleanor con emoción por las historias de su cuñado y su amigo.

—Muy bien, nos recorrimos varios pueblos de la costa Amalfitana, uno de ellos fue Amalfi—contó Kardia—esa es una ciudad junto al mar y también tiene muchas montañas, obvio era más grande que Furore, mucho más. Llegamos en bus más o menos al medio día y para no matar la costumbre, teníamos hambre. Más o menos como a la 1:00 encontramos un restaurante que nos recomendaron por tener los mejores mariscos del Amalfi.

—Ya me acuerdo de eso—se carcajeo Aioria—ese día al parecer se celebraba un festival en una plaza, había mucha gente y no nos dimos cuenta de que nos seguían. Nos dio curiosidad ver el festival, para cuando llegamos a la plaza, Milo nos dijo que dejáramos de tocarle el trasero y que no fuéramos tan nenas y cochinos.

—Es verdad—se rió Kardia recordando la cara de su hermanito—lo que Milo no sabía era que un sujeto que nos siguió desde el restaurante era el que lo estaba tocando pero para intentar robarle algo de su mochila. La sorpresa de Milo al ver que el sujeto le había sacado su agenda roja fue… no sabría como decirlo… fue épico.

—Milo persiguió al sujeto por todos lados hasta que gracias a la multitud pudo lanzarse sobre el sujeto y ambos cayeron en la fuente de la plaza—los cuatro estaban con las lagrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos—pero eso sí, mojado y todo le quito la agenda al hombre. Despues de eso nos fuimos al siguiente lugar, Milo decía que no pasaría una noche ahí poniendo en peligro su agenda roja—terminó la historia Aioria limpiándose las lagrimas.

— ¿Qué agenda roja? —Pregunto Ellie limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Es una agenda que tiene mi hermano donde anota los nombres y teléfonos de sus conquistas—las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos—y vean que tiene muchos números ahí anotados el condenado.

— ¿y tú? —pregunto Marin.

—Este no levanta ni a los muertos, su hermano salió más Don Juan.

—Tu también tienes tus conquistas gato, solo que no las anotas, son solo de una vez y ya—Marin se sorprendió ante la confesión de Kardia. Eleanor tenía razón, Aioria no era como su hermano sino que era todo lo contrario. Gracias a Kardia, pudo confirmar eso.

— ¡Cállate Kardia! No ves que hay damas presentes—dijo Aioria regañando a su amigo.

—Dama mi abuela.

—Tan delicada como siempre—Aioria la miro como si fuera un caso perdido en esta vida—aun no se que vio mi hermano en ti.

—Créeme yo también me lo pregunto en ocasiones—los cuatro rieron escandalosamente—Aioros se está tardando, ¿que habrá pasado?

—Entonces hay tiempo para la otra historia de las aventuras de Aioria y sus amigos.

— ¿Y por qué tu nombre va primero?

—Porque si—dijo Aioria callando a su amigo. Marin y Eleanor reían ante la infantil pelea de los chicos—aja, dejen de reírse o no les cuento nada.

—Ya nos callamos.

—Muy bien ¿Qué historia les contamos Kardia?—pregunto a su amigo.

— ¿Qué te parece la de Francia? Cuando tuvimos ese pequeño incidente en Pont-en-Royans.

—Ok, será esa—dijo Aioria poniendo cara de pensador con su mano en la barbilla como intentando recordar su pequeña aventura en Pont-en-Royans—.Todo empezó cuando Milo propuso que fuéramos a lugares que no fueran tan conocidos de los países que visitáramos, como nuestro primer destino escogimos Pont-en-Royans que se encuentra en la región de Ródano-Alpes en el distrito de Grenoble. Como andábamos cerca decidimos pasar por allá a ver qué tal era. Era un caserío, pero muy hermoso, se encuentra a los pies de la montaña—Marin y Eleanor escuchaban atentas mientras se imaginaban el caserío—estábamos los tres solos y ya era tarde así que decidimos ir a un Hostal.

—Era una habitación para los tres, tuvimos que dejar las cosas en el cuarto para ir a cenar en algún lado—contó Kardia—.Al terminar de cenar Aioria y yo estábamos muertos porque había sido un viaje que nos dejo muy agotados y decidimos regresar al hostal, pero como siempre mi hermanito tenía que salir de mujeriego, dijo que se quedaba en ese lugar, cuando lo vi tenia a unas chicas de cada lado, le dijimos que tuviera cuidado, no nos importo mucho porque el ya es un adulto, y nos regresamos al hostal.

—Más o menos como a las 3 de la mañana alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto como un desquiciado. Kardia y yo nos asustamos porque pensamos que era algún loco de esos que salen en las películas—las chicas reían con los comentarios de Aioria—fue en ese momento que oímos decir _"ábranme par de imbéciles, es Milo"_ pensamos en dejarlo afuera para que aprendiera una lección pero luego nos dijo _"abran que me viene persiguiendo unos tipos, me quieren matar"_ no le creímos al principio, pero siguió insistiendo.

—Siguió suplicando _"déjeme entrar, que si me matan a mi también los mataran a ustedes así que ¡DEJENME ENTRAR!"_ en ese momento entramos en pánico, mi hermano había hecho de las suyas otra vez—dijo Kardia recordando el suceso—le abrimos la puerta y salió corriendo a recoger sus cosas y nos dijo _"!agarren todo, nos vamos ya!"_ no nos dio ni tiempo de vestirnos, andábamos en pantalón corto sin camisa—las chicas estaban llorando de risa junto a Aioria—pagamos la estadía y salimos corriendo medio desnudos del hostal. Milo iba como si tuviera cohetes en los pies, nos había dejado atrás.

—Estando afuera vimos que nos perseguían 3 sujetos grandes, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos metimos en un bosque cerca de ahí—recordó Aioria—después de eso como no encontrábamos salida por ningún lado, decidimos pasar la noche sobre un árbol, como estábamos descalzos y medio desnudos, Kardia y yo nos llenamos de pequeños corte y los pies nos quedaron molidos de tanto correr mientras Milo estaba totalmente vestido y con zapato deportivo. Pasamos la noche ahí, al día siguiente nos vestimos y le pedimos a Milo una explicación lógica que nos hiciera entender por qué unos sujetos con pinta de mafiosos nos perseguía.

—Nos dijo que, como siempre en el caso de Milo, fue una mujer. Al parecer estaba teniendo sexo con ella en el baño y su esposo entro justo en el mejor momento. No sabía que esa mujer era esposa de unos de los jefes de una padilla francesa que se encontraba en ese momento en Pont-en-Royans, gracias a dios nos dejaron en paz esa misma noche, tal vez dándonos por perdidos.

—O muertos—finalizó Aioria

— ¿Y cómo logró escapar? —pregunto Marin fascinada.

—Ni el mismo lo sabe, dice que salió como alma que lleva el diablo, no como llego hasta el hostal y tampoco sabe cómo fue que pasó entre los sujetos que parecían dos paredes.

—Eso sí es raro—dijo Eleanor—miren ahí viene Aioros.

— ¡Por fin! Podre comer comida de verdad—grito Aioria al cielo.

—No hagas eso que parece que fuéramos indigentes.

Los demás agarraron las maletas y fueron hasta el final del muelle donde Aioros había amarrado su bote con ayuda de un pescador. Los chicos se acercaron y dieron sus maletas y bolsos de viaje a Aioros, después Eleanor con ayuda de Aioros subió al bote, pero cuando era turno de Marin, no vio que había un pequeño hueco en la madera del muelle, haciéndola tropezar para caer justamente en el mar, eso pensó ella, lo que no se esperaba era que unos fuertes brazos la iban sujetar por la cintura atrayéndola hacia esa persona evitando que cayera al mar.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuando Marin abrió los ojos lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue unos ojos color azul profundo tan hermosos como el océano. Aioria había reaccionado rápido y había evitado que la dama de honor cayera al agua.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias, me has salvado de una muy vergonzosa—Marin se soltó del agarre de Aioria y se acomodo le vestido que se había subió un poco, volteo rápido para evitar que viera su cara tan roja como su cabello pero esto no paso desapercibido por Eleanor, que la miraba con preocupación. Eleanor sabía como era Aioria y a su amiga no le convenía juntarse con el pero ellos ya eran adultos. En su mente Eleanor rogaba que su amiga supiera cómo actuar esta semana, se podía notar que Aioria no tenia tampoco mucho interés en ella pero… ¿y Marin? ¿Podría Marin desarrollar algo por ese chico durante esta semana?, estos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de Eleanor como si fueran un campana avisándole que tenía que cuidar a su amiga, pero… ¿y si no quería interferir? Para Eleanor ver a esos dos durante esa semana sería tan placentero como un día de playa.

— ¿Estás bien amiga?

—Sí, no te preocupes—Aioros ayudo a Marin a subir al bote. Kardia subió de último y así los cinco partieron a la isla. Todos estaban en silencio debido al suceso entre el hermano del novio y la dama de honor. El viaje iba tranquilo hasta que escucharon un sonido proveniente de Aioria.

— ¡¿Qué?! Tengo hambre—Aioria esta rojo de la vergüenza después de que todos escucharon como su estomago pedía a gritos comida caliente. Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Kardia y Eleanor, a los cuales les encantaba molestar al león pulgoso.

Luego de 20 minutos de mareos constantes, quejas de parte de Kardia y del infernal sol, por fin pisaban tierra firme y el primero el lanzarse, literalmente hablando, del bote fue Kardia.

— ¡TIERRA! Al fin tierra—besaba el muelle como si fuera el cielo mismo.

— ¡No seas cochino Kardia!—le reclamo Aioria a su amigo.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, deberíamos ir a preparar el almuerzo las chicas y yo, ustedes descansen si quieren—dijo Eleanor a sus invitados.

—No sabes cuánto te deberé si me das comida recién hecha Ellie—dijo Aioria de rodillas abrazando a su cuñada por la cintura.

—Pero primero tienen que subir las escaleras—dijo Aioros con picardía, sabía que su hermano era un flojo de primera para ciertas cosas así que verlo subir seria un entretenimiento para él y Eleanor.

—No hay problema, unas simples escaleras no serán nada para el poderoso y guapo Aio…

—Poderoso y guapo…—llamo Kardia—esas son tus simples escaleras—Aioria veía a donde su amigo apuntaba.

— ¡USTEDES ME QUIEREN MATAR VERDAD!

—Créeme, ya quisiera yo pero luego preguntarían—dijo Aioros a su hermano.

—No seas niña, nosotros la subimos todos los días y Marin ya se acostumbro a subirlas—Marin sonrió ante lo dicho, ya podia respirar con normalidad al subir las escaleras infernales.

—Bueno… empecemos a subir, la comida no se hará sola—dijo Kardia agarrando con un brazo su mochila y con el otro su maleta.

—Así se habla, ya me estas cayendo simpático—dijo Eleanor golpeando el hombro de Kardia. El solo pudo sacarle una sonrisa ladina a la pequeña chica.

Cada uno tomo sus pertenencias y caminaron hasta el inicio de las escaleras, empezaron a subir, Eleanor con el bolso de Aioria y Marin con el de Kardia, los chicos cada uno llevaba su maleta. A los 10 minutos ya estaba el primero besando el piso.

—Ay dios mío, me duele el pecho, no puedo respirar—decía Aioria con todo el drama posible mientras los demás lo veían con indiferencia.

—Deja de hacerte el payaso y camina, se hombre Aioria—le reclamo su hermano mayor al ver que no tenía pensado dar un paso más.

—Déjame descansar.

—Pero si apenas hemos subido un poco, tan poco que todavía se puede ver el inicio de la escalera—dijo Marin notando que en verdad se podian ver los primeros escalones.

—Muy bien, ya me paro—Aioria tuvo que resignarse.

—Si no te apuras hermano no podrás ver el juego del Real Madrid—dijo Aioros que se encontraba caminando, no pudo ver la cara de su hermano al decirle que su equipo favorito tenía un juego hoy.

— ¡¿EL JUEGO ES HOY?!

—Si tarado, te lo dije esta mañana—dijo Kardia recordándole que, efectivamente, él se lo había dicho.

—Por eso Milo se quiso ir de primero.

—Puede que esa haya sido otra de sus razones.

— ¿Qué están esperando bola de flojos inservibles? Muevan esas piernas para algo las tienen ¿no? —dijo Aioros al ver a su hermano aun en el piso.

—Buena idea amor—le susurró Eleanor a su prometido en el oído al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la sien.

— ¡Actos de amor aquí no! —todos rieron ante el comentario del león.

Pasaron 20 minutos subiendo las escaleras, se hubieran tardado menos si Aioria no se hubiera parado a agarrar aire cada 5 minutos. Cuando por fin lograron ver el final de las escaleras para los dos invitados fue como una revelación divina el ver ese último escalón.

— ¡Llegamos! Gracias a dios, no tendré que subir más mugrientas escaleras…

—Te equivocas hermano, ustedes van a dormir en Skópelos conmigo, nos iremos cuando terminen de comer o despues de que descansen un poco—dijo Aioros poniendo la maleta de su hermano sobre el asiento de concreto que estaba en frente de la casa de Caroline, al final tuvo Aioros que cargar la maleta de Aioria.

—Gracias por cargar mi bolso Eleanor, no era necesario, pero gracias—dijo Kardia quitándole su mochila a Eleanor del hombro.

—No hay problema y llámame Ellie por favor, Eleanor es muy largo y solo mis amigos me llaman Ellie—Kardia sonrió ante la chica, le pareció amigable que ya lo consideraba un amigo mas.

Marin estaba agotada pero aguantó más que Aioria. Se sentó unos minutos para poder normalizar su respiración, cuando un detalle paso por su cabeza. Levantó la vista para confirmar si los chicos seguían ahí o si se habían ido. No se escuchaba nada.

Temió lo peor, no porque les haya pasado algo ni nada por el estilo, pero como no se escuchaba nada de nada, a cualquiera asustaría que un grupo tan revoltoso como ellos estuviera callado de esa manera. Marin no aguantó y fue directamente a hablar con Eleanor, alguien tenía que saber algo de sus amigos no podian haber desaparecido así como así.

—Ellie estoy preocupada.

—Tu también lo notaste verdad—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa para disimular su preocupación—Aioros me dijo que dejó a los otros aquí y que cuando llego todo estaba exactamente como esta ahorita, no están ni Regulus ni Teneo ni Milo—dijo entre dientes para disimular un poco su nerviosismo.

— ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?

—No, son puros hombres, me preocupan más Sasha y Shaina. Lo que sí es raro es que no se escucha nada, los chicos por lo menos deberían hacer ruido. Mamá me mando un mensaje diciendo que tenía que salir un momento, me pregunto si sabia donde estaban los chicos, que no los veía desde que los mande a limpiar.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Marin veía que los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos de lo que fuese y no se daban cuenta de nada, al menos Aioros—.No podemos salir corriendo a pedir ayuda.

—Le voy a decir a Aioros.

—Los vas a preocupar si les dices algo sobre que sus hermanos no están por ningún lado, sin mencionar que los chicos tampoco están aquí.

—No tenemos más opción Marin—Eleanor se acerco a su novio con todo la pesadez que podia tener ese momento—Aioros—el aludido volteó al escuchar a su novia.

— ¿Ocurre algo Ellie?

—Es sobre Regulus y los otros.

— ¿Qué tiene Regulus? —pregunto Aioria con semblante preocupado por su hermanito

— ¿Dónde está Milo? —Kardia también exigió saber dónde estaba su hermano menor.

—De eso quería hablarles. Ellos y los otros están… —no sabía cómo decirlo, tres pares de ojos la miraban esperando una respuesta—no sé cómo decirlo pero… ellos… ellos están…

— ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! —se escuchó como una multitud gritaba desde el cuarto de Camus que se encontraba justo del otro extremo de la terraza pequeña.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE CRISTIANO ERA EL MEJOR ANGELO!

— ¡CÁLLATE SHURA! — ¿ese era Angelo?

— ¡QUE INCREIBLE GOL! —Eleanor reconoció esa voz como la de Aldebarán.

— ¡Ellos están en el cuarto de Camus viendo el juego! —dijo Marin con una sonrisa antes de que su amiga pudiera decir otra cosa.

— ¡CORRE MESSI, NO TE DEJES JODER POR ESE!

—Ese fue Regulus sin duda, es el único que le va al Barcelona—dijo Aioros.

—No solo él, también Angelo y Dohko.

— ¿Angelo le va al Barcelona? No dijo esta mañana que le iba al Juventus.

—Le va al Juventus en la liga italiana, le va al Barcelona cuando ve la liga española—dijo Eleanor sorprendiendo a su amiga de que supiera algo sobre futbol.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes de futbol?

—Le voy al Barcelona en la liga española, pero en la italiana le voy al Bologna FC—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa sorprendiendo aun más a su amiga.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes tanto de…?

—Por Aioros.

—Eso lo explica todo—dijo Aioria—pero mi hermano le va al Real Madrid.

—Me gusta llevarle la contraria.

Los cinco caminaron hasta la habitación de Camus y vieron que la ventana estaba abierta, se asomaron y vieron la escena más cómica hasta ahora. Shura, Aldebarán y Angelo estaban sentados en el sillón de tres puestos, el cual la mayoría lo ocupaba Aldebarán, en el suelo sobre la alfombra se encontraban Regulus, Teneo, Milo y Genbu sentados como indios viendo el juego y con palomitas de maíz por todo el piso. En los sillones individuales se encontraban Dohko y Shaina sentada en su regazo con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz, en el otro sillón se encontraba Camus y Sasha sentada en su regazo, ambos viendo el juego con gran interés, Shaka se encontraba sabrá dios en donde.

—Es una escena graciosos, se ven que terminaron rápido para ver el juego—susurró Marin viendo a Shura tan emocionado por ver jugar a su equipo favorito.

—No quiero interrumpirlos—susurró Aioros a Eleanor.

—Yo tampoco—mostro una sonrisa ante esa imagen tan familiar—sin duda, cuando nos casemos quiero tener una familia grande.

— ¿eh? ¿Grande? —Aioros soltó una risa nerviosa— ¿Qué tan grande amor?

—Quiero 6 hijos o mas—dijo Eleanor sonriendo como si tener 6 niños, o más, fuera la cosa más sencilla de este mundo. Aioros quedo en blanco ante la confesión de su novia.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego—no quiso romperle la loca ilusión a Eleanor—salgamos de aquí despacio y en silencio—los cinco se movieron con cuidado hasta estar lejos de la ventana— .Ellos se están divirtiendo ¿Qué creen que podríamos hacer por ellos?

—Cocinemos el almuerzo—sugirió Marin—ellos limpiaron y nosotros no tuvimos que pasar por eso, dejemos que vean su juego y cuando termine verán que tienen un almuerzo listo y caliente.

—No es mala idea, ¿Qué dices Aioria? ¿Crees que puedes esperar un momento por tu comida?

—Lo intentare—todos caminaron hasta la casa de Eleanor. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue ir a lavarse las manos para empezar a cocinar, pero ¿Qué podian preparar que fuese rápido y para tanta gente?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea Marin?

— ¿Qué tal pasta? No tarda tanto y la salsa es rápida de hacer.

—Esa es mi amiga, la más creativa—dijo agarrando las mejillas de Marin y jalándolas para luego soltarlas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —todos voltearon a ver quien había llegado.

—Sasha, ¿no estabas viendo el juego? —pregunto Marin.

—Claro que no lo estaba viendo, ¿no viste lo cómoda que estaba? —Sasha se sonrojo hasta que no pudo más.

—No digan tonterías, me canse de verlo y quise venir por un vaso de agua. Pero ya que estoy aquí yo también las quiero ayudar con el almuerzo—agarro un delantal y se lo puso.

—Muy bien, tengo una receta de salsa y necesitare la ayuda de todas—los minions de Ellie asintieron—Marin saca dos cebollas y pícalas en trozos pequeños, Sasha tu saca tomate, pimentón y ajos—solo con decir los ingredientes pensaron que su amiga lo que quería hacer era una pócima mágica o darles un dolor de barriga a todos—no me miren así les juro que va a quedar muy bien.

Los chicos se habían quedado en la sala hablando, Aioria le contaba a su hermano sus aventuras mientras Kardia los veía y Aioros solo negaba con la cabeza al escuchar cada locura de su hermano y sus amigos.

—Y dime hermano, ya decidiste cuantos sobrinos voy a tener—Aioros escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, si lo había pensado pero no tenía un trabajo estable y él sabía que Eleanor se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, sabía que con sus ahorros y con lo que ganaba, solo tendrían para mantener a uno solo.

—Ellie me dijo que quería 6 bebes... o más.

— ¡¿Está loca la enana esa?!

—Yo la entiendo, nosotros somos una familia grande, tenemos varios tíos y primos, somos tres hermanos y ambas familias por ambos lados son grandes pero la de ella no, su familia de sangre solo es Caroline, entiendo que hay veces que se debe sentir sola sin Marin ni Shaina aquí. Quiero darle lo mejor y que sea feliz, si tengo que darle 10 hijos los hare.

— ¡Tan lindo! —dijo Aioria burlándose de su hermano.

—Por eso es que no tienes una relación estable con nadie.

—Y tampoco quiero.

—En algún momento la tendrás que tener—sorpresivamente Kardia le había respondido a su amigo—yo seré fiestero, mujeriego, promiscuo, irresponsable, flojo…

— ¿Y tu punto es? —dijo con desesperación el hermano del medio.

—Mi punto es que a pesar de todos mis defectos, yo se que en algún momento voy a tener una familia, deje mi carrera a la mitad y me puse a viajar con mi hermano pero fue porque jamás tuve libertad ni fui TAN espontaneo como él. Viajando me di cuenta que algún día seré cabeza de familia igual que mi padre, pero por ahora prefiero tener tantas mujeres como sea posible—finalizo Kardia su lección de vida con un final un poco diferente de lo que pensó Aioros pero esperó que esa pequeña revelación hiciera mella en su hermano.

—Yo no quiero responsabilidades como esas, yo nunca me enamorare otra vez. Prefiero estar solo—Aioros pensó que tal vez su ausencia haya causado el carácter que tiene su hermano pero no podía echarse la culpa totalmente.

—Chicos ya casi está listo todo—gritó Eleanor desde la cocina.

— ¡Dios en verdad huele delicioso! —las fosas nasales de Aioria se maravillaban con lo que estaban oliendo— ¿Qué hiciste de comer?

—Pasta con una salsa de carne que me enseño mi tía Jenny—dijo Ellie contenta cuando un pensamiento volvió a su cabeza tan rápidamente como si algo la hubiera golpeado— ¡MIS TIAS LLEGAN HOY! Y yo así vestida, que vergüenza.

—Aun no han llegado amor, solo cálmate.

—Tiene razón Ellie, mientras tanto… ¡Kardia! —el susodicho apareció por la puerta de la cocina como un rayo al escuchar a voz de la pelirroja llamarlo—por favor, dile a los chicos que saquen esa mesa del comedor y la ponen en la terraza.

—Yo iré a llamar a los chicos, Sasha tu encárgate de los platos y es resto de cosas.

— ¡Si señora!

Eleanor salió de la cocina quitándose el delantal, caminó hasta el cuarto de Camus, donde aun se podia escuchar el escándalo por culpa del tonto juego de futbol, no recordaba que de todos los cuartos el de Camus, era el único que tenia televisor. Se planto en la puerta y los observo hasta que alguno se diera cuenta de su presencia. Ahora se podia ver a Camus mas emocionado por el juego y Shaka había aparecido, de resto todos estaban en la misma posición. Eleanor intento llamar su atención carraspeando la garganta, pero nadie volteo, lo intento nuevamente pero nada. Como su suministro de paciencia se había agotado hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¡PANDILLA DE INUTILES, SÉ QUE ROMPIERON UN PLATO! —para Eleanor lo del plato era invento para llamar su atención, pero no sabía que ellos en verdad habían roto un plato. Las caras de terror de Angelo, Shura, Aldebarán, Camus y Shaka eran difíciles de describir en el momento, fueron como si el mismo diablo estuviera parado en la puerta.

— ¡FUE SIN INTENCION ELLIE!

— ¡NO NOS HAGAS NADA!

— ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE ANGELO!

— ¿Para qué quiero enemigos si ya los tengo a ustedes? Traidores todos—Angelo intento defender su orgullo pero estando esa chica ahí era imposible.

—Así que, enserio rompieron algo—dijo Eleanor sin expresión en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo dije para llamar su atención, pero ustedes mismos se delataron.

— ¡NO NOS HAGAS NADA! —gritaron los cinco chicos.

—No lo hare.

—…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no les hare nada, estoy de buen humor hoy, solo les vine a avisar que la comida esta lista—antes de irse a la cocina nuevamente recordó algo—veo que ya conocieron a Regulus, Teneo y a Milo.

—No oficialmente, ellos solo llegaron y se sentaron a ver el juego, no les prestamos mucha atención—la confesión de Camus dejo a Eleanor pensando en qué clase de amigos tenia.

—… Bueno ya los presentare—agarro a Regulus y a Teneo del brazo y los hizo parar—este chico de aquí es Regulus, es el hermano menor de Aioros.

—Con razón te me hacías conocido—dijo Shura.

—Y el es su amigo de la universidad, Teneo.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Regulus—perdonen si nos metimos así sin ser invitados pero queríamos ver el juego—se rascaba la nuca al estar nervioso—un placer conocerlos.

—Y lo viste para nada, porque igual perdieron—se burlo Shura, que como buen aficionado llevaba su camisa del Real Madrid y con mucho orgullo.

—No me hagas hablar Shura—dijo Angelo cansado ya del fanatismo de su amigo.

—Y el es Milo, es uno de los amigos de Aioria, el hermano de Aioros.

—Ósea, el del medio ¿no? —pregunto Dohko a Regulus.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque se dice por ahí que los del medio son los que más amor le falta—se carcajeo Angelo.

—Déjense de tonterías todos—dijo Eleanor—y hablando de tonterías… ¿ Que hacen ustedes tres aquí? —dijo apuntando a Angelo, Dohko y Genbu.

— ¿De qué hablas enana?

—De que ya son las 3:10 y hoy los botes solo salen de aquí hasta las 3:00—sus amigos pusieron cara de pánico ante lo dicho por su amiga—se supone que tendrían que estar en Pilion buscando sus cosas trió de cabezas duras y llámame enana un vez mas Angelo Fabrizzio y duermes en la playa.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Genbu

—Es hora de comer, después pueden discutir qué hacer con sus vidas.

— ¿Aioros no nos puede llevar?

—Luego del almuerzo Aioros va a llevar a sus hermanos a Skópelos y pasaran el día allá, tal vez mañana que busquen a Shion y Mu en Pilion, puede ser, que les tenga piedad y le diga a Aioros que los lleve.

—Eres malvada, ¿lo sabías?

—No—dijo con todo el descaro posible— ¡es hora de comer!

Cada uno se levanto de su zona de confort con pereza extrema, salieron y vieron que la mesa ya estaba puesta y bien acomodada, vieron a Marin sacar un bol grande con la pasta adentro y a un chico muy parecido a Aioros ayudando a Marin con otro bol lleno de salsa.

—Huele muy bien—dijo Camus.

—Gracias.

— ¿Tu cocinaste? Dios, ayúdanos a superar esto con vida—dijo Shura juntando sus manos y rogando a Dios que la comida no les hiciera mal.

— ¡No cocino tan mal! Verdad Shaina—su amiga ignoro totalmente su comentario, su silencio hizo que todos dudaran en comer esa pasta—ya verán, les va a encantar y van a repetir.

Cada uno tomo su respectivo lugar, algunos con miedo, otros con hambre, a otros ni les importaba quien cocino, lo único que importaba es que había comida. Cada uno tomo su plato y se sirvieron uno por uno, Shura lanzo más plegarias a dios solo por verle la cara de molesta a su amiga.

—Estoy jugando Ellie, no me mires así.

Después de discusiones, presentaciones, peleas, tirar la comida, pelea de fanáticos (incluyendo a los recién llegados) y de planificar que harían el resto del día, por fin habían concluido su pacifico almuerzo. Milo y Kardia habían congeniado muy bien con el resto de los invitados, Milo había intercambiado unas palabras con Camus y Shaka, mientras Kardia había hablado todo el almuerzo con Angelo, Aioria y Dohko. Regulus y Teneo hablaban con Genbu y Sasha de cómo era su vida en Manchester. Dieron gracias a dios que todos sabían hablar griego. Eleanor no podía estar más aliviada al ver que todos se llevaban mejor de lo que ella esperaba y esto a la vez también calmo un poco a Aioros, el ver a sus hermanos convivir en paz con los otros le quitaba un peso muy grande de encima.

—Muy bien, ahora que todos acabamos de comer, es hora de limpiar…

—Ni nos nombres a nosotros, ya hicimos nuestra parte esta mañana—intervino Angelo antes de que su amiga les dijera algo.

—No iba a decirles a ustedes—dijo Eleanor con toda calma.

—ah… ok… continua—dijo Angelo antes de que su amiga le tirara el plato.

—Iba a decir que las chicas limpiáramos y que ustedes fueran a la playa.

Se podía escuchar las olas del mar desde donde estaban ya que el silencio que se hizo en ese momento fue tan grande y… ¿espectral? se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo o hasta escuchar un alfiler caer al suelo… tampoco hay que exagerar, pero como bien se veía en la escena, los chicos incluyendo a Aioros, tenían las quijadas casi tocando la mesa. La salsa les había caído mal, si, era eso o a su amiga en verdad un ángel se le había metido en el cuerpo.

—…

— ¿Qué les pasa ahora? —pregunto Sasha.

—Acabas de decir que podíamos ir a la playa… y que ustedes limpiarían ¿o me equivoco?—pregunto Shaka para confirmar su sospecha.

—Exactament…

No logró terminar de responder, lo único que se pudo ver fue una gran nube de humo, sus amigos habían salido corriendo a sus cuartos a buscar todos los implementos necesarios para pasar, otro, agradable día en la playa. Camus, Shura y Shaka llegaron a su cuarto y agarraron sus bolsos de playa, Camus tomo el protector solar y sus lentes de sol, Shaka saco de su maleta tres botellas de licor y las metió en el bolso y Shura tomo de su maleta un balón de futbol que había comprado en Skópelos cuando fue con Aioros. Más adentro, Aldebarán había corrido y se cambio a la velocidad de la luz, salió de su habitación con el traje de baño puesto y su bolso de playa que, en secreto, contenía mas bebidas alcohólicas. Angelo, Dohko y Genbu fueron los primeros en llegar a su cuarto, se pusieron sus trajes de baño usados, Angelo y Dohko agarraron sus juguetes de playa y Genbu su equipo de sonido junto a sus mezclas musicales.

Las chicas quedaron viendo la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la inmadurez de sus queridos amigos. A los 5 minutos estaban todos parados en frente de ellas, a solo un paso de la famosa escalera infernal.

—No vemos luego chicas—dijo Angelo.

—Pásenla bien—dijo Camus despidiéndose.

—No se rompan las uñas—dijo Dohko, las chicas vieron estaba casi haciendo malabares para que no se les cayeras los juguetes de playa.

—Y cuídense.

— ¡¿A dónde vas Aioros?! —gritó Eleanor a su novio al ver que iba con el grupo de chicos.

—Se pueden perder amor, además… los chicos también quieren ir a la playa antes de irnos a Skópelos… ¿verdad chicos?

— ¡Sí! —dijeron los recién llegados.

—Ok… ya váyanse antes de que me arrepienta—no fue necesario terminar la oración, los chicos ya no se encontraban con ellas ahí, ya iban a mitad de la escalera.

—Tienes un buen corazón Ellie—dijo Marin.

—Que buen corazón ni que nada, solo lo hago para tener una excusa para ponerlos a limpiar después sin que se quejen—dijo Eleanor para aclarar el hecho de haberlos dejado libre—además, se lo merecen, hicieron un buen trabajo verdad Shaina, Sasha.

—Así es, terminaron rápido, luego fueron a ver el juego.

—Tuvimos nuestros encuentros con Angelo y Dohko pero se solucionaron fácilmente y rápido.

—Muy bien, a comenzar, esto no se limpiara solo y mis tías llegan hoy.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Mientras las chicas limpiaban la cocina, los chicos iban de lo más felices a la playa. Angelo no podía estar más feliz, no tenía que limpiar nada, el resto iba hablando con los recién llegados para ir conociéndolos un poco más. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la misma playa del otro día, sacaron sus botellas de alcohol y la buena música de Genbu. Los chicos tenían todo listo para pasar una buena tarde, pero se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no cruzó por la mente de ninguno de esos pobres infelices.

—Esa enana malvada—Dohko dejó caer todos sus juguetes en la arena.

—No lo puedo creer—Angelo golpeo su frente con la mano y la deslizo hasta su barbilla en señal de fastidio.

—Ya decía yo que tanta amabilidad no era humana—había días que Camus se preguntaba cómo le hacia su amiga para ser así.

—Fuimos tontos… ¿verdad? —pregunto Shura con semblante serio mientras se sentaba en una silla de la barra.

—Tontos no… estúpidos— recalcó Shaka cayendo en cuenta lo que acaba de hacer su amiga.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué hablan así? —preguntó Milo al ver los ánimos de todos habían bajado.

—Si nosotros caemos… ustedes también— dijo Aioros con un semblante siniestro. Esa mirada causo un poco de miedo a Regulus que intento esconderse detras Teneo, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿A que se refieren con que caeremos todos? —pregunto Aioria a su hermano.

—Déjame y te explico—se ofreció Camus—la muy cabrona de tu cuñada nos dio a nosotros, los chicos, la tarde libre y ella dijo que junto a las chicas iban a limpiar TODO, cuando hablo de todo me refiero a los platos, los cubiertos, vasos, lo que utilizaron para cocinar, las ollas, los manteles, las mesas y las jarras del jugo. Ahora dime Aioria ¿Qué no concuerda con esa oración?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no concuerda? —Aioria repasó la oración en su mente como unas diez veces, se dio cuenta que las palabras "chicos" "tarde libre" cuñada" y "limpiar" no combinaban muy bien—la muy cabrona nos va a joder en otro momento por esto… o me equivoco hermano—pregunto Aioria a su hermano. Aioros sabía muy bien porque Eleanor los había hecho bajar.

—En cualquier momento nos pone a barrer la posada completa—los chicos tragaron grueso ante la idea, les salía mejor no molestar a Eleanor las próximas 48 horas o al menos portarse bien.

—Sera mejor no pensar en eso, tenemos la tarde para nosotros y la condenada se las arreglo para perturbar nuestras mentes sin estar aquí presente—dijo Angelo, sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Tiene razón, ya que estamos aquí hay que disfrutar un poco, no vinimos a asustar a los recién llegados—dijo Aldebarán para cambiar el ambiente.

—Descuiden ella no nos asusta, en realidad, sin ofender Aioros, ella es muy tierna—dijo Milo.

—Esperen y verán—dijo Shura por lo bajo para que no lo escucharan, sin saber que la misma frase pasó por la mente de todos.

—Díganme amigos, ¿hay chicas lindas en esta isla?

—Sí. Pero están e Skópelos—dijo Angelo—Ellie no nos deja tener aventuras en la posada, así que si quieren diversión para la noche, entonces tendrán que ir a Skópelos.

—Menos mal que vamos a dormir allá—dijo Aioria a sus amigos—les parece salir hoy Kardia, Milo.

—Por supuesto.

Sin mucho que esperar Genbu subió volumen a su equipo de sonido para que empezara su tarde de diversión. A la media hora se podia ver a todos reír y jugar con los juguetes de playa traídos por Angelo. Se encontraban Shura, Camus, Milo y Aioria que se estaban preparando para jugar voleiball felizmente en la arena.

—Muy bien—dijo Shaka—Aioria y yo contra Camus y Milo—los tres asintieron ansioso por empezar a jugar—en sus posiciones.

Shaka lanzo la pelota y dio el primer saque del juego, la pelota la recibió Camus que con un buen golpe la devolvió hacia Aioria, que sin mucho pensarlo la golpeo apuntado directo a la cara de Milo, con motivo de venganza por lo que les hizo pasar a él y a Kardia en Pont-en-Royans.

La pelota dio de lleno en la hermosa cara de Milo, no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, la pelota venia muy rápido, no espero que su amigo de viajes le hiciera algo como eso, tan ruin y tan bajo. Camus ayudo a Milo a pararse de la arena, el golpeado tenia la mano puesta en la nariz como si se la hubiese roto.

— ¡MAL NACIDO, GATO ARRABALERO! —gritó Milo a su agresor.

—Eso es por lo de Pont-en-Royans.

—Ya veras, Camus démosle una lección a estos—Camus se sorprendió con la confianza que este le hablaba—no te conozco mucho, pero algo me dice que eres bueno en voleiball—Camus rio ante lo dicho por Milo.

—Ten, para que te limpies la nariz—Milo miro la servilleta con duda—es que estas sangrando un poco por la nariz.

—Muchas gracias…

—Shaka.

—Muchas gracias Shaka—aceptó la servilleta con gusto y limpio la herida nariz—es hora de la venganza Camus ¿Cuento contigo?

—No tengo nada en contra de Aioria… pero será divertido—miró hacia donde estaba la victima de Milo, estaba estirando los músculos para el segundo saque del juego— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Solo haz lo que te diga—la venganza iba a ser dulce.

_Continuaré_

* * *

Wooow! Si logramos llegar a 14! :D

Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui le straigo el capi maaaaas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Espero que les guste.

Yo le voy al Barcelona :p no importa si pierden incluso en el fic :(

Ahora, voy a actualizar el el fic cuando lleguemos a los 21 review. Me encanta ver gente nueva comentando, muchas gracias. Ademas de que necesito tiempo para escribir mas capis :( me sorprendio que si lograramos llegar a los 14.

La informacion sobre los lugares mencionados por Aioria y Kardia los saque de una pagina de viajes. Tienen unos lindos pueblos escondios por Europa :D

Sin mas que agregar, se despide su humilde servidora. Ya saben, 21 reviews y nos vamos para el capi 8 :D

Althea de Leo.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones._

_Este capítulo tiene un poco de contenido fuerte, no es nada malo, solo les estoy avisando._

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

_**Ese mismo día, más temprano. Sábado.**_

Caroline no pudo conciliar el sueño, se había despertado de golpe a las 3 de la mañana y sin manera de volver a su mundo de sueños, algo la estaban inquietando y no era que sus mejores amigas llegaban ese día. Ella sabía que había algo más pero no supo que, según ella y sus listas mentales, todo para el sábado estaba listo. Ya casi llegaban todos los amigos de su hija y sus compañeras de juventud llegarían ese mismo día. Pensó que era el cansancio que le causaba planear la boda de su hija y el tener a un ejército de chicos entre 20 y 22 no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios, la buena noticia era que su hija sabía cómo controlarlos.

Vio por su ventana que ya el cielo se estaba tiñendo de color anaranjado indicando la salida del sol. Quitó la sabana que la cubría, buscó las pantuflas que estaban debajo de su cama y caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación, no era tan grande, fácilmente cabía una persona. Estiro sus extremidades sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro, vio su reloj de pared indicando que eran las 5:10 am, no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió bajar a la cocina y empezar a cocinar con la esperanza que el aroma de los waffles o de los huevos despertaran a esas chicas escandalosas, y traviesas.

Soltó una risa al recordar lo ocurrido anoche en frente de la casa con Angelo y las chicas, le recordaban mucho a ella y sus amigas cuando hacían travesuras a sus amigos.

—Chicas traviesas—una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en su rostro—dios santo, ayúdame… dame paciencia con estos chicos—no puedo con todos ellos.

Visualizo a todos comiendo en la mesa, sumándole a los hermanos de Aioros y a sus amigos, que aun no conocía, y a Aldebarán que comía por cuatro.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la pequeña cocina. No era mucho, solo cuatro pequeñas hornillas y un horno pequeño, al lado se encontraba el refrigerador y un estante que daba hasta el techo donde guardaban todo lo víveres.

—Muy bien, es hora de empezar a preparar el festín.

Sacó todo lo que pudo para preparar un desayuno de proporciones titánicas. Llevaba cocinando unos 20 minutos cuando escuchó el sonido de algo romperse contra la pared.

— _¡DESPERTADOR DE MIERDA! _

—Bien, me ahorraron el trabajo de ir a despertarlas.

Minutos más tarde las chicas bajaban con cara de sueño.

_**Pov Caroline**_

Les dije que me ayudaran en todo lo que pudiera, no podia yo sola con tanta comida por hacer. Lo que me alivia es que son niñas buenas dispuestas a ayudarme, ya que cada se estaba encargando de todo, me pareció el momento perfecto para llamar a mis amigas y ver si llegaban hoy. Había recibido noticias de una supuesta tormenta en Londres que no las dejaba salir del aeropuerto.

Salí de la cocina unos minutos, lo bueno era que ya casi estaba todo listo y Ellie había mandado a poner todo, como buena hija mía, tenía el carácter para manejar a los hombres. Subí a mi habitación a buscar mi modernísimo celular, nótese el sarcasmo, y sin pensarlo mucho marqué el número de Clara.

Mi amiga Clara vivía en Londres y trabajaba de publicista, con varios matrimonios encima y con una buena cuenta de dinero para vivir tranquila. La noche anterior, despues del baño de Angelo, me había escrito diciendo que Jenny ya estaba en Londres pero que habían pronosticado una tormento y por ende no se les tenia permitido a ningún avión salir de Inglaterra.

—Vamos, vamos Clara, contesta—pasaron 5 segundos cuando escuché una voz familiar.

—_Aló amiga_—esa era mi querida Clara.

—Hola corazón, ¿Qué pasó a la final? ¿Lograron salir de Inglaterra?

—_Si lo logramos pero al parecer el avión tuvo una falla y tuvimos que aterrizar en Paris. Ni te imaginas el ataque de ansiedad que me dio cuando escuche que teníamos que aterrizar por fallas._

—Me lo imagino, tu como siempre, me imagino que montaste el drama y que Jenny tuvo que calmarte.

—_Me dio una pastilla y la pasé con whisky._

—Ahora sí que se volvió loca.

— _**¡¿Cómo crees eso amiga?!**_

— ¡Jenny!

—_**Hola querida, tranquila, no te preocupes por nada estamos las dos sanas y salvas, aunque Clara estaba un poco drogada pero a las 3 horas se le paso.**_

—Le diste un calmante con whisky, es lo más común que tenía que pasar.

—_**Ella está bien, ayer salimos a las 1:00 de la mañana de Inglaterra y llegamos a Paris a las 3:00 de la mañana o algo así, no estaba muy al corriente de las horas.**_

—Y ¿Qué mas paso? ¿Llegan hoy o qué?

—_**Es… como decirlo… difícil de decir.**_

— ¿Por qué?

—_**Al parecer la tormenta comenzó aquí a las 9:00 de la mañana y no ha parado, nuestro avión salía a las 10:00 de la mañana. Por seguridad nos dijeron que nos quedáramos hasta mañana, todos los vuelos fueron cambiados, llegaremos mañana domingo en la mañana a Grecia, si la tormenta para en la noche, entonces nos darían el vuelo de las 2:00 de la mañana. Ya el lunes estaríamos llegando en la mañana a Pilion.**_

—Que enredo tan grande. Ya quería verlas, también quería que vieran a Eleanor, está muy hermosa.

—_Tranquila que la vamos a ver muy pronto_—ahora estaba hablando Clara, al parecer habían empujado a Jenny para quitarle el teléfono—_llegaremos el lunes, eso tenlo por seguro amiga._

—Está bien, las recogeré el lunes a primera hora, espero que lleguen con el primer bote.

—_Tenlo por seguro amiga._

—Adiós amigas, cuídense y por favor, escriban si llegaron con bien.

—_Ok madre angustiada, ya estamos viejas para esto—reí ya que en verdad parecía una madre preocupada por ellas._

— _**¡Adiós Caroline!**_

—Adiós Jenny—colgué antes de que siguiéramos con la habladera. No tenía ganas de bajar hoy, era sábado así que deje que las chicas se hicieran cargo de esos revoltosos. Se suponía que Eleanor iría con Aioros a recoger más dolores de cabeza, digo, a sus hermanos.

— _¡Deja de quejarte Angelo!_ —esos gritos estaban haciéndome explotar los nervios.

— _¡No fue mi culpa! Fue culpa de Camus._

— _¿De qué hablas italiano de segunda?_

— _¡No te metas conmigo franchute!_

— _¡Tú te metiste conmigo primero __**fou italien**__!_

Así iba ser todo el día. Sabia como era Eleanor, de seguro los puso a limpiar a todos, sin duda es hija mía y de… de su padre, sea quien sea. De repente escuche como algo se resquebrajaba. Después de eso hubo silencio, solo silencio. No escuche ningún grito, tampoco ningún insulto hacia Angelo… de seguro Ellie ya se había ido a buscar a sus cuñados.

—_Sé que rompieron un plato_—sin duda ese era Aioros.

Estos chicos jamás se iban a quedar quietos. Primero me destrozan la casa, luego la posada y si les queda energía, hunden la isla.

_**Fin pov Caroline**_

Regresando al punto donde dejamos a nuestros chicos disfrutando de su día de playa, se encontraban jugando y pasándola bien entre ellos, solo había paz y silen…

— ¡¿QUÉ COÑOS TE OCURRE TARADO!?

… cio… al parecer no estaban en paz, pero igual se estaban llevando bien.

—ESO FUE POR EL GOLPE CON LA PELOTA ESA DE MIERDA.

—TU HICISTE QUE NOS PRESIGUIERAN UNOS ASESINOS.

— ¡¿QUÉ IBA YO A SABER QUE ERAN ASESINOS?!

—CLARO QUE NO IBAS A SABER, SI TU SOLO PIENSAS CON LA CABEZA DE ABAJO.

Más atrás de donde ocurría la pelea, se podian ver a un grupo de chicos observando la animada pelea entre compañeros de viaje, que por lo visto, dejaban salir viejos rencores.

—Vaya… entonces… se llevan bien—dijo Aldebarán.

—Son como hermanos—dijo Camus con sarcasmo.

—Nos dañaron el juego, esto es culpa tuya también Camus, si no hubieras echo ese tiro tan fuerte, esto jamás hubiera pasado.

—A mi no me culpes, Milo fue el de la idea, quería venganza.

—No debiste hacerlo—dijo Aioros—mi hermano es muy rencoroso, no va a dejar pasar esta. O se entran a golpes ahorita mismo o lo harán en un futuro no muy lejano—Aioros temía por lo primero.

—Lo mismo digo por parte de Milo, sus personalidades son casi las mismas, chocan mucho, pero eso no evita que sean amigos, ni que se peleen tanto.

— ¿Qué intentas decirnos? —pregunto Shura viendo las intenciones detrás de esa confesión.

—Eres listo chico, hagamos esto, vamos a apostar algo—la propuesta fue interesante para algunos—apuesto a que se reconcilian ahorita mismo, sin golpes—los chicos voltearon a ver a los dos griegos por un momento.

— ¡Y ES QUE POR TU CULPA SE NOS HAN JODIDO MUCHOS VIAJES!

— ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS GATO DE CUARTA?! PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, YO LES HE AHORRADO DINERO.

— ¡AJA, YA QUISIERAS TU CREER ESO, ALACRAN VENENOSO!

Se preguntaban cómo era que Kardia apostaba a que se dejarían de pelear si estaban casi dándose puños.

— ¿Qué dicen? Si yo gano ustedes me deben pagar una ronda de cerveza cada uno.

—Suenas muy confiado en lo que dices—dijo Genbu viendo que Kardia estaba demasiado seguro, algo olía mal y no eran lo gases de Aldebarán.

—Yo no entro en eso, no me gusta apostar—dijo Camus retirándose de la barra.

—Yo tampoco, me suena que vas a ganar y no tengo dinero suficiente para andar gastándolo en bebidas—dijo Shaka.

— ¡Si fuiste tu el trajo la mayoría de bebidas para la isla! Te compraste casi toda la licorería en Skópelos—dijo Dohko, exagerando pero si había comprado bastante para toda la semana.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Además, estaban es descuento, o las compraba o nos perdíamos esa oportunidad.

—Las botellas de whisky no estaban en oferta—dijo Aldebarán.

— ¡Yo si le entro! —todos voltearon a ver al español— sé que no vas a ganar, tan solo míralos—dijo Shura. Aioria y Milo estaban agarrados por los pelos—ya casi están dándose golpes en la arena.

—Yo también quiero—dijo Dohko.

—Y yo también—dijo Aldebarán.

—Muy bien—Kardia ya podia ver venir sus rondas de cerveza gratis.

—No tan rápido, si nosotros ganamos, tu nos tendrás que invitar una ronda a todos—dijo Dohko antes de cerrar el trato.

—Me parece justo—estrecharon sus manos en señal de acuerdo.

—Pss… hermano—Regulus llamaba a su hermano mayor en voz baja— ¿tu crees que dejen de pelear? Aioria es muy terco, yo sí creo que se van a los puños.

—Como se ve que no conoces a tu hermano, Regulus.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Tu crees que dejen de pelear sin irse a los golpes—Aioros no dijo nada, dejó al pobre Regulus con la duda en la cabeza.

—Ya verán, esto es alcohol fácil, no hay manera de que esos dos hagan las paces, están casi en el pi… so—Genbu vio como Aioria y Milo se acercaban riendo. Ambos iban abrazados y haciéndose bromas.

—No puede ser.

—Al parecer gané.

—Por eso no aposté—dijo Camus viendo acercarse a los dos a la barra.

—Menos mal que nosotros si somos inteligentes.

La tarde continúo de lo más normal para los chicos, no hubo más peleas de parte de Aioria y Milo. Decidieron quedarse más de lo debido, pero ya era hora de que Aioros regresara a Skópelos y eso incluía a Regulus, Teneo, Milo, Kardia y a Aioria.

—Que mal que se tengan que ir ya—dijo Dohko—la estábamos pasando bien.

—Lo sé, pero ya es tarde y el viaje va a ser lento, por la carretera, mañana nos vemos temprano porque tengo que ir a Pilion a buscar a otros de sus compañeros.

—A Shion y a Mu ¿no?

—Si, así que no beban mucho y por favor no dejen basura porque…

—La otra vez los multaron—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Caroline nos lo ha repetido muchas veces—dijo Angelo recordando las palabras de Caroline.

—No vemos chicos, ya será mañana que sigamos nuestra diversión y no se les olvide que me deben unas cuantas rondas.

—Ese sujeto me cae bien—dijo Angelo para que todos los escucharan.

—Descuida Kardia—dijo Dohko pensando que tenía que pagar extra por culpa de no poder cerrar su boca.

De esta manera acabo el día de playa de los chicos. Pero ¿qué paso con nuestra futura novia y su séquito? Echemos un vistazo un poco antes de que acabara el día de playa.

_**Con las chicas. Despues de que los chicos se fueran.**_

Nuestras queridas chicas se encontraban viendo el desastre que habían dejado los chicos despues de irse a su "tarde libre"

—Son unos marranos—dijo Sasha viendo el deplorable estado en el que habían dejado la mesa.

—No, son unos bestias.

—Eso sí.

—No podemos hacer nada, solo hay que distraerse con algo mientras limpiamos—dijo Eleanor buscando la manera de que el trabajo no se les hiciera tan pesado.

— ¿Qué tal si ponemos música?

—No es mala idea—dijo Marin— ¿tienes reproductor Sasha?

—Tengo las cornetas para el Ipod, pero mi Ipod lo tumbo Aldebarán al mar cuando estábamos en Skópelos.

— ¿Qué coños hacían en el ma…? Olvídalo, no dije nada—Eleanor ya no se podia sorprender mas de las cosas que habían hecho sus amigos.

—Yo tengo el mío—dijo Shaina.

—Ahorita vuelvo—Sasha fue a buscar las cornetas a la habitación.

Sasha volvió lo mas rápido que pudo, llegó haciendo malabares con el pequeño equipo de música.

—Es hora de animar un poco esto.

— ¿y mamá? ¿Alguna la ha visto?

—Creo que está en su cuarto, dijo que estaba cansada.

—Ya veo—dijo Eleanor recogiendo los platos del fregadero.

—Aquí va la primera canción—Shaina había puesto la primera canción que vio, sabía que a las demás les gustaba esa canción y que les traería recuerdos de sus amigos. Se escuchó una melodía conocida por todas ellas.

— ¿_Gimme Gimme Gimme_ de ABBA?Hace tiempo que no la escuchaba—dijo Marin moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

—Se acuerdan de esa vez que fuimos a la playa y estaban todos esos chicos ahí—dijo Eleanor recordando la noche que se divirtieron como nunca y que al mismo tiempo puso su mundo de cabezas—_Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. __How I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds blowing outside the window as I look around the room and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_—canto Eleanor moviendose al ritmo de la canción junto al plato y el trapo que tenía en ese momento en las manos.

—_There's not a soul out there. __No one to hear my prayer_—canto Sasha mientras lavaba los platos.

—_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. __Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_—Marin se sabía esa canción de atrás para adelante, era una de sus favoritas del grupo sueco.

—_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. __Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_—Shaina cantaba a todo pulmón, las chicas estaban todas de acuerdo que de todas las canciones de ABBA, esta era la que más se parecía a ella, por obvias razones.

— ¿Se acuerdan de ese día? —preguntó Marin.

—Y como olvidarlo amiga—dijo Shaina.

—Tienes razón, ya ni sé que digo—dijo Marin ordenando los cubiertos en su lugar.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sasha que estaba un poco perdida.

—Pues que ese fue el día que esta pulga—dijo Shaina señalando a Eleanor—conoció al que pronto será su futuro esposo—Eleanor no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de como conoció a Aioros.

— ¡¿Enserio?! Yo no sé esa historia.

—Ahorita no es el momento de contarla Sasha, otro día yo misma te la cuento.

_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

La música siguió sonando mientras las cuatro chicas seguían recogiendo el desastre de los chicos. Ya faltaba poco para terminar.

Eleanor estaba a punto de poner el último plato en el estante cuando escucho una voz bajar por las escaleras, conocía esa voz muy bien. Era la de Caroline. Su madre y sus dos mejores amigas, sus tías, tenían un grupo de canto. Caroline y las dynamo.

—_There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer. Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. __Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_ —Caroline era una gran cantante, lástima que jamás pudo explotar su gran potencial, ya que tuvo que cuidar a una bebita que se casa en seis días.

—_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day. Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_—madre e hija comenzaron un dueto mientras las demás chicas les daban ánimos. Eleanor le quitó la escoba a Sasha y la usaba como micrófono.

— ¡Así es! ¡Caroline eres la mejor! —gritaba Shaina como si estuvieran en un concierto.

— _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_—la canción había concluido. La habitación estalló en aplausos. Sin duda madre e hija hacían un buen equipo a la hora de cantar.

—Aun lo tengo, todavía me queda voz para rato—dijo Caroline— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Limpiando.

—…

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, normalmente ustedes ponen a los chicos a limpiar, pero ya entendí porque lo están haciendo ustedes—Caroline las conocía muy bien a las tres, Sasha aun era nueva para ella, pero con el tiempo eso ya no sería problema— ¿y los chicos?

—En la playa—dijo Marin—Ellie les dio el día libre.

—Está bien, esta mañana limpiaron bien.

—Por eso mismo les dije que se fueran.

—Tus intenciones siempre son dobles amiga, para esta hora ellos ya debieron de darse cuenta de tus intenciones—dijo Shaina posando un brazo en el hombro de Eleanor.

—Bueno mis niñas, yo me voy a la casa de Acacia, necesitamos hablar unas cosas de la boda, si me disculpan, me retiro. Pórtense bien y no dejen que los chicos rompan algo.

— ¿Y mis tías mamá? ¿No era que llegaban hoy?

—Sí, pero por cosas del clima, el avión, por seguridad y otras cosas más, no podrán llegar hoy. El lunes estarán aquí a primera hora, no te preocupes, ellas jamás se perderían tu boda por nada del mundo.

—Me alivia que estén bien.

—Regreso en la noche, no me esperen despiertas—se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con las otras tres chicas.

—Adiós Caroline—dijo Marin.

— ¡Ten cuidado en la carretera!—gritó Shaina.

Caroline estaba feliz de que las chicas se preocuparan por ella, pero solo iría a un poblado cercano a la posada. Casi a mitad de camino, en las escaleras infernales, Caroline se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba ver sino hasta dentro de unos días. Se sorprendió al verlos, tan grandes y hechos todos unos hombres.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó a los recién llegados.

—Decidimos venir antes—dijo el chico—pero, así no es manera de saludar a tus hijos putativos Caroline.

—Hace tiempo que no los veía mis niños—Caroline abrazó a los chicos tan fuerte como pudo.

—Me… ahogo… Caroline… —dijo el otro chico.

—Lo siento mucho—soltó con mucho cuidado a los chicos.

—Descuida, así se siente cuando alguien te quiere ¿no es verdad hermano?

—Ni que lo digas, me dejó con dolor de cuello.

—Tan chistoso ustedes dos como siempre—miraba a los chicos con cariño. Al igual que los otros, ellos eran también como sus hijos. Aunque en verdad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener gemelos.

Aspros solo pudo sonreír a esa mujer que consideraba su madre, Deuteros por otro lado estaba casi que saltaba en un pie de lo feliz que estaba de volver a Grecia.

—Chicos yo me tengo que ir, pero Ellie está en la casa junto a Marin, Shaina y Sasha.

— ¿Sasha está aquí? Hace mucho que no sabía de ella.

—Ves que si fue buena idea venir, Deu.

—Está bien, cuando salgamos de estas escaleras te pago, As.

—Yo me voy ya, nos vemos luego—Caroline se despidió de los gemelos con la mano antes de bajar a toda velocidad por las famosas "escaleras infernales"

— ¡Adiós! —gritaron los gemelos.

Aspros y Deuteros habían sido amigos de la infancia de Eleanor, algo así como una versión masculina de Marin y Shaina. Estudiaron toda la escuela juntos. Con Eleanor eran imparables al momento de hacer bromas, lo bueno del paso del tiempo era que habían madurado… de cierta forma.

Aspros llevaba el pelo sujetado en una cola baja, lo tenía largo hasta el final de la espalda, iba vestido con unas bermudas de color beige, unas sneakers negras y una camisa de manga corta color azul marino. Llevaba una maleta grande, como para dos personas, y su mochila de viajes. Junto a su hermano se habían recorrido parte de Europa hasta el fatídico día que tuvieron que regresar a casa ya que su madre había sufrido un accidente y había perdido la vida. Desde ese momento ambos chicos decidieron dejar los viajes y concentrarse mas es sus carreras y en ayudar a su padre con la compañía, que algún día, ambos heredarían.

—Hace tiempo… que… no subía… estas… malditas… escaleras—decía Deuteros a su hermano.

—Te… entiendo… hermano.

Deuteros iba vestido con unas bermudas blancas, zapato deportivo color blanco con rojo y una camisa manga corta de color vinotinto, al igual que su hermano llevaba el cabello amarrado con la diferencia de que el cabello de Deuteros era más corto que el de Aspros. Al ser el menor de los dos, se sintió desprotegido y solo cuando su madre murió, era muy pegado a su madre. Decidió, al igual que su hermano, llevar la empresa por la que sus padres tanto se habían esforzado.

—Ya… casi… llegamos… Aspros… aguanta hermano—esto ya parecía escena de película dramática.

—No… puedo… más… Deuteros, no te detengas… sigue sin mi… yo estaré bien.

— ¡No hermano!

— _¿Qué son esos ruidos? —_los chicos escucharon unas voces femeninas provenir al final de las escaleras.

—Escóndete Aspros—susurró, medio alto, a su hermano.

— ¿Eres bestia o qué? ¿Dónde coños nos escondemos? —estaban en medio de las escaleras, solo era la pared de piedra de un lado y el precipicio del otro—ni loco me tiro por ahí.

—_Deben ser los chicos que vienen en camino, ya sabes que son escandalosos._

— ¿Chicos? ¿Cuánta gente invito esta pulga?

—_Creo que tienes razón Marin, mejor vamos a prepararnos unas bebidas._

—_Ahora que me acuerdo me traje un libro de Londres que creo que les gustara_—se escuchó decir a Shaina.

— ¿Esa es Shaina? ¿Desde cuándo ella y los libros se llevan? —preguntó Aspros a su hermano. Deuteros solo alzó los hombros en señal de no saber nada de nada.

—Al parecer ya entraron a la casa, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Debemos ir y… ya? ¿No crees que se sorprenda mucho? —toda la conversación entre hermanos era en voz baja, querían que su llegada fuera una sorpresa para la futura novia.

— ¿Qué más nos queda? Solo vamos y ya.

Con lentitud reanudaron el paso hacia la casa de Eleanor, esta vez ya no había tanto drama de parte de los gemelos. Cada vez se acercaban mas al final y al mismo tiempo se acachaban al ver más cerca el final de la escalera infernal. Deuteros, casi besando el piso, se asomo por un lado del pequeño muro que separaba una parte de la terraza de las escaleras, vio que la puerta estaba abierta pero no logró ver a ninguna de las mencionadas.

—No las veo, de seguro están en la cocina.

—Pues entremos, ya quiero tirarme en la cama.

Tan sigilosos como un ratón entraron a la casa, pero primero asegurándose de que nadie estuviera ahí para verlos. Dejaron las maletas en la puerta y se asomaron a la cocina, efectivamente, allí estaban sus amigas preparando… ¿bebidas espirituosas?

—"_Ya sabía yo que Shaina no se levaba bien con los libros, no me esperaba el libro_ "_**más de 100 bebidas y cocteles para fiestas**_", _jamás cambiará_" —dijo en su mente Deuteros mientras veía a sus amigas que estaban dándoles la espalda. Frente a ellas esta una enorme olla y batian un instrumento de madera sabrá dios que.

— _¿Ahora?_—Aspros le hizo señas a su gemelo.

—_Ahora._

— ¡Jamás pensé en verlas así, parecen brujas, verdad Deuteros!

— ¡Jamás, siempre pensé que eran solo de tomar jugo de naranja y agua!

— ¡ASPROS, DEUTEROS! —Eleanor corrió hasta los gemelos y se les lanzo encima—par de copias baratas, pensé que llegarían despues, ¿qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Nuestros gemelos favoritos! —Marin y Shaina dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlas, siguen igual de buenas—dijo Aspros.

—Y tu igual de sucio—dijo Marin abrazando a Aspros—los extrañamos mucho, par de idiotas.

—Es bueno saber que hay personas que te tratan con amor—dijo Deuteros con sarcasmo mientras aun tenía en sus brazos a Shaina.

—Sasha ven, no te quedes ahí—Eleanor jaló a Sasha para que saludara a los gemelos.

—Hola chicos—un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al igual que Marin en su época, Sasha era tímida, pero con el paso del tiempo se libero de esa maldición y como hemos visto, hasta de juerga se ha ido con los otros. Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón del sonrojo? Pues muy fácil, a Sasha le gustaba Deuteros desde que fue transferida a la escuela de sus amigos. Jamás se lo dijo, y en sus planes no estaba hacerlo tampoco.

— ¡Hola Sasha! —los gemelos estrecharon a la pobre chica en un abrazo doble.

—Yo… también… los… extrañe, pero… chicos… me hacen daño—apenas y podia hablar gracias al abrazo de oso doble departe de los gemelos.

—Lo sentimos—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan rápido? Se supone que llegarían el miércoles ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno… nada malo en realidad —dijo Aspros.

—Solo que… tu sabes… cómo es papá—continuo Deuteros.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Marin cruzando sus brazos.

—Nada malo… solo nos escapamos.

— ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?! —gritaron las cuatro chicas.

—No tienen que alarmarse—dijo Aspros retrocediendo.

—No claro, no hay que alarmarnos—dijo Shaina—es solo que se escaparon de su casa y su papá no sabe nada.

—Claro que sabe… le dejamos una nota—dijo Deuteros poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

—Deuteros… hay veces en que me digo a mi misma, ¿Qué clase de amigos tengo? —dijo Eleanor sin quitar su vista de los gemelos— ¿Qué paso? O me dicen, para de idiotas, o los envío de vuelta a Irlanda.

—Ya que, no es nada malo, es solo que queríamos disfrutar más días en la playa. Hace años que no venimos a Grecia y desde la muerte de mamá no hemos salido de Irlanda—contó Aspros.

—La empresa va bien, papá nos dio permiso de venir, solo que… no le dijimos… el día que nos veníamos…

—Que bien, sencillamente… excelente—dijo Sasha con sarcasmo.

—Perfecto, esto es perfecto—Eleanor estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No tenía nada listo para la llegada de los gemelos, no habían hecho las camas, no había comida suficiente para todos y para rematar Caroline no estaba—mamá enloquecerá cuando los vea.

—Ya nos vio.

—Y lo tomó muy bien, no dijo nada, solo nos saludo.

—Eso es que no ha caído en cuenta, pero no hay que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Les arreglaremos un cuarto cerca del de Aldebarán.

— ¿Aldebarán esta aquí? —Eleanor lo miró como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Quiénes mas están aquí?

—Angelo, Dohko, Genbu —dijo Marin.

—Shura, Camus, Shaka—dijo Sasha.

—Y los hermano de Aioria, junto a tres de sus amigos. Ahora que recuerdo, dos de ellos viven en Dublín, no los conocerán de casualidad—dijo Eleanor.

—Ellie… Dublín es grande… e Irlanda también—dijo Deuteros.

—No conocemos a todo el mundo en Dublín—finalizó Aspros.

—Tan simpáticos ustedes—dijo Shaina.

—Y tu tan buena y sin novio.

—Sí, jodo mucho—Deuteros se acerco y abrazo a su amiga con cariño, hace mucho que no se jugaban entre ellos.

— ¿No vieron a los chicos en la playa? Ellos están abajo.

—No, subimos por la escalera privada.

—Ellos debieron usar la pública entonces—dijo Marin, estaba terminando de guardar el ultimo plato en el estante— ¡YA! Por fin terminamos de limpiar.

— ¿No habían terminado y ya estaban ensuciando otra vez?

—No les importa, vamos a arreglar sus cosas antes de que lleguen los otros—Eleanor salió de la casa seguida de las chicas. Los chicos agarraron sus maletas y salieron corriendo detrás de ellas.

Salieron directo a buscar las sabanas en los estantes dentro de la recepción, ahí se guardaba desde sabanas hasta los implemento de limpieza. El grupo de jóvenes esperaba afuera a que Eleanor saliera, mientras esperaban siguieron hablando de temas triviales, desde cómo eran sus vidas en las universidades, hasta como estaba el señor Kone, padre de los gemelos.

—Muy bien, aquí tengo todo. Sigamos—Eleanor salió con un juego de cama recién lavado.

Llegaron hasta la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Aldebarán. Cuando entraron vieron que era grande, tenía dos camas, una mesa de noche, su respectivo juego de sillones, un baño y un balcón al fondo del cuarto que daba a una hermosa vista del mar. Vieron que tenía televisor.

—No habías dicho que la habitación de Camus era la única con televisión—dijo Sasha mirando a su amiga por el rabillo del hoja.

—Esta será su habitación y respondiendo a tu pregunta Sasha… se me había olvidado que se había comprado otro televisor—Eleanor les entrego, más bien les tiro, el juego de sabanas. Caminó al lado de ellos hasta la puerta, jaló el brazo de Sasha y la guío hasta la salida de la habitación, junto con ella. Los cuatro jóvenes las miraban salir del cuarto, sin decir nada. Los cuatro chicos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que los había dejado solos.

—Eso significa que tendremos que poner las sabanas nosotros… ¿verdad?

—Debe ser porque llegaron de sorpresa, ustedes saben que a ella no les gusta las sorpresas, al menos no de este tipo—aclaró Marin al ver que no sabían qué hacer en ese momento.

—Buena suerte, además esto está un poco sucio—dijo Shaina a punto de salir del cuarto.

— ¡No sean así y ayúdennos! —gritó Aspros—acabamos de llegar

—Ni crean, ya nosotras limpiamos la cocina, no voy a estar limpiándoles el cuarto tampoco—dijo Shaina que fue detenida por Deuteros para que no saliera. Aspros y Deuteros se abrazaron a las piernas de sus amigas, rogando como unos fastidiosos.

— ¡Por favor! —los gemelos siguieron rogando a las dos amigas por unos 20 minutos seguidos, sin dejarlas salir. Ya la paciencia de las dos se estaba agotando. Y sabían cómo se sintió el señor Kone con esos dos rogándole para venir a la boda.

— ¡ESTA BIEN, PERO YA CALLENSE! —gritó ¿Marin?, al parecer la pelirroja se le había agotado la paciencia más rápido que a la peliverde.

— ¡GRACIAS!

Al otro lado de la posada, en casa de Eleanor para ser más preciso. Se encontraban la pelilila y la rubia haciendo… algo. Al parecer siguieron preparando las bebidas espirituosas sin sus amigas. Ya eran las 5:50 de la tarde, Eleanor supuso que los chicos regresarían despues de las seis.

— ¿Crees que Aioros ya se haya ido?

—No sé, me imagino que si, el sabe que no me gusta que maneje tan tarde y menos con estas carreteras que son una mierda.

—Tu con tu perfecta labia como siempre—Sasha sabía que su amiga no tenía remedio. Desde el momento que conoció a Eleanor el primer día de clases le pareció una chica hermosa. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, de buena figura, no delgaducha pero de buena figura, lo único que mataba todo eso además de la estatura, fue cuando abrió la boca. La primera vez que la escucho hablar no podia creer que de ese ser que parecía inofensivo salieran esas vulgaridades.

—Gracias—Eleanor siguió echando hojas de menta al enorme bol donde ambas preparaban la bebida para todos.

De afuera se escucharon unos ruidos, los chicos habían vuelto. Eleanor y Sasha dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ir a recibir a los chicos. Había sido un día divertido para ellos y uno aburrido para las pobres chicas.

Aldebarán y Dohko fueron los primeros en subir, seguidos de Camus y Shaka. Los cuatros vieron a las chicas apoyadas en la entrada de la casa y se acercaron.

— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Hicieron algún castillo de arena? —pregunto Eleanor con sarcasmo.

—Odio tu sarcasmo—dijo Dohko mientras revolvía el cabello de Sasha y Eleanor— ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos toda la tarde? No creo que hayan terminado de limpiar ahorita—pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigas y las atrajo hacia él.

—Terminamos hace una hora más o menos—dijo Sasha intentado zafarse del agarre de Dohko.

—Es que… recibimos unas visita inesperada hace un rato—dijo Eleanor tratando de no arruinar la sorpresa de que las copias de segunda mano habían llegado a la isla— ¿Se divirtieron Aioria y Regulus?

—Bueno… —Camus no sabía como explicar el pequeño percance de Milo y Aioria—Regulus se porto bien, estuvo la mayor parte de la tarde von Genbu, Teneo y Angelo…

— ¡¿Lo dejaron solo con Angelo?!

—No le hizo nada, además el ya es un adulto Ellie, no tienes que preocuparte por él ya que ni Aioros se preocupa tanto por su hermano—dijo Shaka para quitarle un poco de los nervios que estaban atacando a Eleanor.

—Eso espero. Chicos no se vayan a dormir ni nada de eso todavía.

—Son las 6:30 Ellie. ¿Quién duerme a esta hora? —dijo Aldebarán que iba camino a su cuarto.

—Está bien, pero cuando terminen de asearse, vengan para acá otra vez que vamos a hacer una "fogata" aquí en la terraza, así que traigan lo que quieran para ponerse cómodos—dijo Eleanor.

— ¿Escuche bien? Fogata aquí arriba—Angelo había terminado de subir junto al resto de chicos, los cuales cargaban con muchas cosas.

—No una de verdad, no podemos encender fuego aquí arriba.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos a la playa y hacemos una allí? Sería como en los viejos tiempos y así podríamos contar historias de terror.

—No, porque está prohibido. Hace un tiempo que no está permitido hacer eso. Desde aquella vez que encendiste esa caja de fuegos artificiales y casi nos quemas a nosotros y media vegetación que rodea la playa—dijo Eleanor recordando el desagradable suceso cuando apenas contaban con la tierna edad de 15 años.

—Ah… ok… y eso fue sin querer, no sabía que iban a estallar de esa manera—todos lo miraron sin creer lo que decía. Claro que el muy desgraciado sabía que iban a estallar así.

Los chicos asintieron, les pareció una buena idea para no tener que pasar una noche aburrida encerrados en sus cuartos. Cada uno tomo rumbo a su habitación. Cuando traspasó la puerta de su cuarto, Aldebarán decidió que prefería quedarse ahí que estar yendo varias veces a Skópelos todos los días. Mañana buscaría sus cosas y se hospedaría en la tranquila posada. La habitación era grande y era sola para él y no tenia que preocuparse de cosas ni ruidos extrañ…

— _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡SI!_ —Aldebarán no estaba seguro si escuchaba bien, pero creyó haber escuchado la voz de Marin.

— ¿Pero qué…

— _¡Dios santo, salta mas fuerte! ¡Cuidado, me vas a hacer daño!_ —los ojos de Aldebarán se abrieron y parecían dos enormes platos. Él sabía que esas cosas estaban prohibidas en la posada.

—No creo que sea ella. Marin no es promiscua como Shai…

— _¡DIOS SANTO! ¡AHÍ! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!_ —por todo lo bueno y puro de este mundo. Aldebarán estaba empezando a pensar que en verdad esa era Marin gritando. Los gritos se escuchaban en la habitación de al lado. Sabía que él era el único hospedad de ese lado de la posada, no podía haber nadie más… ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? —no se escucharon mas gritos ni jadeos por un rato. Aldebarán. Pensó que se quien fuese que estuviera ahí, ya había acabado con la diversión—que raro—de la nada alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Angelo.

— ¿Qué quieres Mascara?

—Necesito bañarme y los otros dos hijo de #$% no me dejan. Dicen que voy a ensuciar el baño.

— ¿y por qué habría yo de dejarte pasar?

—Alde no seas así de cruel, solo quiero bañarme—Angelo empezo a imitar una voz de lamentación. Aldebarán sabía que su amigo era un teatrero pero que más podia hacer. Cuando abrió la puerta, quedo totalmente en shock. La cara de Angelo se había contraído intentado formar una carita parecida al del gato con botas, pero solo logró una morisqueta que lo único que hizo en Aldebarán fue darle nauseas.

—Te dejo entrar si dejas de hacer esa cara de enfermo, no tienes la cara como para hacer muecas tiernas, enfermo.

—Muchas gracias amigo—antes de poder cerrar la puerta, Angelo ya había cruzado el cuarto hasta el baño y había trancado con seguro la puerta.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es mi cuarto, maniático!

— ¡Yo me baño rápido! —Aldebarán tuvo que resignarse. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y se puso a jugar verdadero o falso en su celular. A los poco minutos ya Angelo iba saliendo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con la otra se secaba el pelo—.Fue una ducha relajante, gracias amigo, te debo una.

—Ni que lo digas—Aldebarán tomó sus cosas y entro al baño. Revisó una y mil veces cada rincón de la ducha, no fuera a ser que encontrara algo por ahí. Solo duró unos pocos minutos de paz ya que Angelo decidió tumbar la puerta del baño a golpes— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No escuchas la regadera? Me estoy bañando, yo no te moleste en tu turno.

—Solo sal, tienes que escuchar esto—logró meterle la curiosidad en la cabeza a Aldebarán. Cerró la regadera, agarró la toalla y salió semi-mojado antes de que le tumbara la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche? Yo no oigo nad…

— _¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡AHÍ! _

— _¡OH POR DIOS! ¡No te detengas, sigue ahí!_

—Pero que demon… —la mano de Angelo se posó en la boca de Aldebarán, evitando que hiciera ruido. Cuando por fin quito su mano aun se escuchaban ruidos en la otra habitación—. ¿Quién será que esta…? ¡POR DIOS ANGELO! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hace "eso" así?

—No lo puedo evitar—Angelo se rascó la nuca. Pensó que era normal para cualquiera si escuchaba aquellas peticiones.

—Por favor… arregla ESO… ahora—Angelo tuvo que entrar al baño para resolver ese "pequeño problemita" —y no dejes nada sucio, asqueroso pervertido.

A los 5 minutos Angelo aun no salía y los gritos se seguían escuchando en la habitación de al lado. Ya le estaba dando curiosidad saber quién era el que estaba dando semejante placer a esa chica, se negaba a creer que fueran Marin y Shaina… bueno, tal vez si estuviera Shaina, pero se negaba a creer que Marin fuera de ese tipo de chicas.

—Te tardaste mucho, pervertido—Angelo iba saliendo del baño con cara de vergüenza.

—Cállate, ahora lo importante es saber quien se está divirtiendo ahí al lado. Según dijo Camus, el lugar estaba cerrado y solo los invitados de la boda se quedarían aquí—Angelo se cruzó de brazos recordando las palabras del francés. Tenían que idear un plan para ver quienes estaban ahí.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Se nota que hay más de dos personas ahí.

—Entonces no queda de otra… hay que llamarlos—dijo Angelo acercándose a su bolso.

— ¿A quién? A los teen titans—dijo Aldebarán con sarcasmo.

—ja-ja-ja, tan chistoso el torito—vio que sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos del bolso—.Voy a llamar a los chico, ellos nos van a ayudar.

— ¿Estas demente?, si Ellie se entera de esto es capaz de poner este lugar en el Olimpo mismo.

—… es un riesgo que hay que tomar—Angelo marcó el número de Shura—vamos, vamos, contesta cabra de montaña sucia.

—Tan fino como siempre.

—Aja, ya está cayendo la llamada.

—_**Aló, ¿Angelo? Para que llamas, estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, si es para una de tus bromas de mal gusto…**_

—No es nada de eso, esto es urgente cabra.

— _**¿Qué paso?... ¡y no me llames cabra!**_

—Tienen que venir tu, Camus, Shaka, Dohko y Genbu al cuarto de Aldebarán.

— _**¿Se quedó dormido otra vez? Te dije que no dejaras que se durmiera pero eres más inútil que…**_

—No es eso… solo… vengan y verán o mejor dicho… escucharan.

—_**Está bien, ya vamos para allá.**_

—Ok, pero cuando vengan háganlo en silencio y con sigilo, como gatos.

— _**¿Por qué? **_

—Solo háganlo.

—_**Le dije a Camus que no te dejara mezclar vodka con cerveza**_—Angelo estaba ya cansado de su amigo—_**ya vamos saliendo.**_

—Ya saben…

—_**En silencio, como un gato.**_

—Exactamente, apúrense y no pierdan tiempo—Angelo trancó. Aldebarán seguía sentado en su cama, ya vestido. Se encontraba aun jugando verdadero o falso en su celular, estaba tan inmerso en su juego que casi no le prestaba atención a los sonidos del la habitación continua— ¿Qué haces?

—Juego—respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Qué?

—Verdadero o falso—de repente se volvieron a escuchar los gemidos, pero estos eran masculinos ahora.

— _¡Un poco más arriba! ¡Ahí no! ¡Baja más! ¡Ahora de un lado al otro! ¡Arriba y abajo, CON LENTITUD! ¡Sí! ¡Así mismo!_

—Esto es el colmo, yo también me quiero divertir así.

Se escucho unos toques apagados en la puerta, debían ser los chicos. Se encontraban sus cinco amigos con caras de amargado, era obvio que no querían estar ahí o que no querían ser interrumpidos a la hora de su ducha.

—Ya que estamos aquí se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios nos llamaste? —el primero en hablar fue Shaka, haciendo ver el enojo de todos.

—Es que tienen que escuchar esto, no lo van a creer—los chicos se quedaron viendo a su amigo como si estuviera loco. Angelo parecía emocionado, Aldebarán seguía con sus vista perdida en el juego.

—Yo no escucho nada—dijo Camus. En verdad no se escuchaba nada. Angelo estaba quedando como un idiota, o más, enfrente de sus amigos.

—Creo que para nada nos hiciste venir Angelo—Dohko tenía cara de cansado—estaba a punto de sacar las cosas para la fogata en la terraza. Ellie nos dijo que iba a ser aquí en, en la terraza grande. Entonces, si no disculpas, tenemos que buscar nuestras cosas.

—No, no se vayan.

—Angelo… madura ¿quieres?—dijo Genbu dándole la espalda a su compañero de habitación.

—Pero se lo juro, en la habitación de al lado hay alg…

— _¡Por ahí no! ¡Por ahí es demasiado estrecho!_

— _¡Esa no es! ¡Usa la más grande! _

— _¡Ya casi lo meto! ¡Te va a doler! ¡¿Estás lista Shaina?!_

Los chicos estaban en shock. Angelo estaba tirado en piso suplicándoles que no se fueran cuando los gemidos se volvieron a escuchar. Camus y Shaka tenían la quijada casi en el piso. Shura y Genbu tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, cada palabra que salía del otro lado de esa pared hacia que los ojos se abrieran mas. Dohko… bueno, Dohko… él a los 5 segundos estaba como Angelo la primera vez que lo escucho.

— ¡Anda al baño Dohko! —gritaron los seis chicos.

— ¡Sucio!

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡No tienes limites, verdad!

Los insultos siguieron hasta que la puerta de baño se cerró. Adentro Dohko arreglaba su problemita, mientras afuera los chicos debatían que hacer, estaban sentados en el piso en círculo, cada uno aportaba una idea pero cada una era peor que la anterior. Pensaban en tal vez ir a tocar, tumbar la puerta o en tal caso, que era la última opción, llamar a Ellie.

—Muy bien, esta decidido—dijo Shaka parándose del piso.

— ¿Llamar a Ellie?

—No seas soquete Genbu. Somos adultos, podemos resolver esto sin la ayuda de la pulga esa. Solo hay que ir, tocar y explicar que la posada está cerrada y que se tienen que regresar por donde vinieron—explicó Shaka.

—Entonces Buda, como tú eres el que habla mejor, te dejaremos el trabajo sucio a ti—dijo Dohko que se había calmado y ya no estaba tan contento.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!

—Vamos. Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Juntaron todo el valor que tenían. Shaka como era el asignado para este trabajo, iba de primero. Salieron uno por uno y se posaron al frente de la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Angelo empujó a Shaka para que dejara la cobardía y tocara la puerta de una vez por todas.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo—susurraba Shaka a sus compañeros.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea, tú lo haces.

—Sí, tú fuiste el de la idea cursi. Yo dije que tumbáramos la puerta pero no, ustedes quisieron escuchar el rubio platinado primero que a mí—Angelo dejó salir todo el rencor de un solo golpe.

—Cállate Angelo—los amigos lo mandaron a cerrar la boca.

—Es ahora o nunca Shaka—dijo Shura—toca—resignándose a la idea de tener que hacerlo él, dio dos pasos y se detuvo.

— ¿Están seguros de que…? —sus amigos no estaban detrás de él— ¿Dónde coño se metieron esos traidores? —después de tanto buscar, los vio escondidos detrás de una pared que tenía muchas plantas—¡traidores!

Shaka caminó hasta la puerta e intento tocar pero no le salieron fuerzas para hacerlo. Los chicos al ver que no se movía decidieron salir de su escondite y usar la única opción que les quedaba… tirar la puerta. La tirarían a patadas si era necesario.

— ¡_Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SI!_ —se siguió escuchando gritos cuando lo muchachos se posicionaban para tumbar la puerta.

—Por dios, la va a partir el dos—dijo Aldebarán.

—Ya es hora. ¿Están listos? —todos asintieron—muy bien… ¡1, 2 y 3! —salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Con todas sus fuerzas lograron sacar la puerta de su sitio. Angelo había tropezado con la puerta así que quedo cuan largo era al principio de la puerta. Camus y Shura iban atrás, tropezaron con el cuerpo de Angelo haciéndolos caer sobre algo suave. Shaka no quiso ser parte de ese circo así que se quedo detrás de ellos. Genbu y Dohko, al igual que Camus y Shura, tropezaron con el cuerpo de Angelo haciendo que Dohko cayera sobre Angelo y Genbu un poco más adelante poniendo su partes privadas sobre la cabeza de Angelo, Aldebarán había tomado impulso, pero al no ver espacio por donde golpear, al ver caer a sus amigos, cayó sobre Angelo y Dohko dejándolos como calcomanía.

— ¡PERO ¿QUÉ COÑOS HICIERON?!

— ¡LA PUERTA!

— ¡Dios, Aldebarán no puedo respirar! —dijo Angelo intentando mover a su amigo ya que no podía respirar.

— ¿Qué rayos hicieron? —los chicos, como pudieron, voltearon a ver quienes estaban divirtiéndose tanto.

—Por su culpa acabo de perder, y de paso arrancaron la puerta de sus bisagras—Marin estaba sobre la cama junto a un chico que les era muy familiar.

— ¿ASPROS? —gritaron todos al ver a su amigo.

—Siempre arruinan todo en el mejor momento—Shaina se encontraba sentada la otra cama junto a un chico parecido a Aspros.

— ¿DEUTEROS? —no era posible que estuvieran aquí tan pronto.

—Hola… ¿Sorpresa?—dijeron los gemelos mientras saludaban con la mano.

_Continuará_

* * *

¡Buenas, buenas!

Estoy un poco triste :( por poquito llegamos a los 21 reviews, solo 4 faltaban. Pero no importa porque las que comentaron son suficiente y se les aprecia y quiere por ser tan lindas.

Este capi va dedicado a...Threylanx Schwarze, ya tu sabes por que amiga.

Sin mas que agregar, me despido.

Nota: No voy a poder actualizar por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen.

Althea de Leo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson__ y __Björn Ulvaeus junto a sus canciones._

_Todas las películas o personajes de Disney mencionados en este capi son propiedad de Disney. Al igual que pokemon que es propiedad de su escrito (no me sé el nombre, soy una mala fan) al igual que el resto de peliculas mencionadas, son propiedad de sus escritores._

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

"_¿Traumas?"_

— ¿ASPROS? ¿DEUTEROS? —los gemelos saludaban a sus amigos que aun seguían en sus raras posiciones.

—No puede ser que estén aquí—dijo Shaka entrando a la habitación.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los gemelos.

— ¡Genbu quíta tus partes de mi cabeza! —gritó Angelo.

— ¡Aldebarán quítate! —gritaba Dohko al sentir que el peso de su amigo ya lo estaba sofocando.

— ¡Dejen ya de gritar, me ponen nerviosa!—dijo Marin.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacían? Estábamos en mi cuarto y solo se escuchaban gritos—dijo Aldebarán ya parándose y dejando libre a Dohko.

— ¡Estábamos jugando con el Wii! —los chicos voltearon hacia la derecha. Efectivamente ahí estaba el televisor y el Wii.

—Estábamos jugando Mario Kart. Luego pusimos Mortal Combat, en realidad cambiamos mucho de juegos—dijo Shaina mostrándoles las cajas de los juegos.

—Los trajimos por si nos aburríamos en la semana. Ya que las chicas nos ayudaron a limpiar el cuarto, decidimos jugar un poco—dijo Aspros mostrándoles los controles del Wii.

— ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! —gritaron todos.

—Pensamos que estaban haciendo otra cosa—dijo Camus intentado pararse del sillón.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dijo Aspros.

—Tú sabes… eso… ¡tú sabes!

—No, no sé—dijo Deuteros.

—Como no vas a saber si lo hiciste con la mitad de la escuela, pervertido.

—Aaaah, eso… no, jamás lo haría con ellas—dijo Aspros.

—Ni yo—dijo Deuteros—son nuestras mejores amigas, los amigos no hacen esas cosas.

—Entonces yo tengo otro concepto de amistad—dijo Angelo el cual era ayudado por Shaka para ponerse de pie—creo que me rompí una costillas.

—O dos, mira que te cayó Dohko y Aldebarán encima—dijo Shaka— ¡Camus! Tú eres el que estudia medicina aquí. Ven y revisa a ver si tiene todas las costillas bien.

—Cuando logre ponerme de pie, lo haré.

Luego de que cada uno fuera ayudado por las chicas y los gemelos, Camus fue directo a revisar a su amigo, el cual estaba bien y no tenía nada roto. Los chicos les explicaron sobre los sonidos y lo que en verdad parecían.

—Son unos pervertidos—dijo Shaina.

—Ya no se puede jugar porque ya están pensando que estamos haciendo algo ilícito.

—Y que quiren que pensáramos si sonaba que estaban disfrutando de lo lindo. Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría mal.

—Esas son las desventajas de tener una voz sexy, Mascara.

—Yo no creo que sea una desventaja, para nada—todos voltearon a ver a Dohko. Cuando se sintió observado, los colores se le subieron a la cara— ¿Qué?

—Nada—dijeron todos, intentando ignorar el comentario de su amigo chino.

— ¿Para que vinieron? Pensé que estarían descansando—dijo Marin viendo que los chicos estaban vestidos cómodamente.

—Es que Ellie va a hacer una "fogata" aquí, en la terraza grande, nos dijo que nos vistiéramos y que trajéramos cosas para estar cómodos afuera.

—No es mala idea, Marin… ¡vamos! Tenemos que cambiarnos—Shaina agarro a Marin del brazo y la jaló hasta afuera. Los chicos vieron como corrían hasta salir de esa zona.

—Ahora que las chicas se fueron—dijo Aspros—pueden preguntar lo que quieran.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan pronto?

— ¿Cómo fue que no los vimos llegar?

— ¿Podemos jugar con el Wii?

Todos voltearon a ver a Genbu. De todas las preguntas que podían hacer, él tenía que preguntar eso. Sin duda, su amigo jamás maduraría.

—Les responderemos todas, pero con calma.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Las chicas habían llegado directo al baño de la casa de Eleanor. En la cocina se encontraban Sasha y Eleanor preparando todo para esa fascinante noche que estaban planeado. Las bebidas consistían en un menú de mojitos, vodka puro, cerveza, vodka de vainilla para las chicas, ron y unas botellas de _Ouzo_ y _Metaxá_.

— ¿Crees que es suficiente? —preguntó Sasha viendo la gran variedad que tenían en la mesa.

—No, no lo es. Pero hay que conformarnos con esto—Eleanor sacó del estante una bolsa de chucherías de diferente tipos y las colocó en diferentes bol.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer esa "fogata"?

—Ya verás. Ya que no podemos prender fuego aquí arriba… ni abajo, se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

—Ok, nada más me queda confiar en ti—Sasha terminaba de pasar las cosas de la cocina al comedor para así poder pedir a los chicos que la ayudaran a llevarlo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar, necesito una ducha y no podemos usar pijamas muy reveladoras.

—Buena idea, llevamos rato haciendo esto, mas la llegada sorpresa de los gemelos, este día ha sido muy loco—Sasha colocaba el ultimo bol de palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa—creo que es suficiente comida para todos.

—Muy bien, vamos a vestirnos.

Caminaron hasta su cuarto, el cual Sasha compartía con ella solo porque Eleanor quería, para no sentirse sola. Iban terminando de subir cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta del baño. Shaina llevaba una toalla que le tapaba su escultural cuerpo y otra toalla en el cabello.

—Ya Marin se bañó, si quieren entren. Nosotras salimos en unos minutos a llevar las cosas para la fogata. ¿Qué debo llevar?

—Almohadas, si puedes, llevaba el colchón inflable, sabanas y los edredones mas esponjositos—las chicas pensaron en estar totalmente cómodas durante el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

—y si Caroline nos ve y nos regaña.

—No va a venir a dormir hoy o al menos no va a llegar temprano.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Me mando un mensaje, al parecer la señora Acacia le ofreció un poco de _Rakomelo_.

— ¡Uy! Ya veo—dijo Sasha. Sabía que ese tipo de licor griego era fuerte.

—Entonces estamos solos hoy—dijo Shaina quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

—Sí y si me disculpan me voy a bañar—salió corriendo a su cuarto a sacar su pijama más discreta. Ya fuera de su cuarto, fue detenida por Marin y Shaina— ¿Qué eso que llevan puesto?

—Son unos _onesies_. Hace un poco de frio en las noches, como vamos a estar afuera, nos pareció mejor usar estos—Marin cargaba un _onesie _de color de color azul con capucha y adornos tipo navideños pequeños en el pecho que le daban la vuelta a la original pijama y también los tenia al final del traje. Tenía bolsillo, los bordes tenían una fina línea blanca y un cierre que iba desde un poco más abajo del vientre hasta el cuello.

—Se ve que da calor.

—Todas deberíamos llevarlas puesta—sugirió Shaina. Ella llevaba uno igual al de Marin solo que este era de color morado y no tenía los adornos blancos. Los bolsillos y el cierre eran iguales a los de Marin, también tenía capucha.

—Yo no tengo una.

—No te preocupes te trajimos una, no creas que te íbamos a dejar fuera—una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Shaina. Esa sonrisa le dio mala espina a Eleanor.

— ¿Y Sasha? Ella no debe tener una. Si vamos a ir las tres así entonces Sasha se va a sentir mal porque ella iría con otra cosa.

—Descuida, trajimos dos porque no sabíamos cual te gustaría, te daremos una a ti y la otra a Sasha—dijo Marin con la misma sonrisa cínica que tenia Shaina. A Eleanor esto le olía mal.

—Ok, déjenme bañar primero y despues voy al cuarto a ver qué tal.

—Te esperamos en el cuarto Ellie.

_**Pov Eleanor.**_

No me gusto para nada las sonrisas de esas dos. Las conocía desde hace muchos años y esas sonrisas no significaban nada bueno. Ya estaba cansada, no había parado en todo el día de hacer cosas y para terminar el día con broche de oro, los gemelos aparecían como Pedro por su casa.

—Solo yo me busco estas cosas.

Mi celular empezó a sonar antes de que pudiera meterme a la ducha. Lo agarre y vi que era Aioros. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

—Aló, amor, ¿pasó algo? ¿Por qué estas llamando a esta hora?

—_Era solo para decirte que llegamos a la casa y que ya los chicos se están instalando pero Regulus quiere dormir allá en la posada. Le dije no había espacio pero…_

—Si hay espacio. No te preocupes por eso, tú sabes que Regulus es bienvenido aquí cuando quiera.

—_Sí, pero me temo que si Regulus vaya, Aioria también quiera y ahí si no habría espacio para ellos tres._

—Es verdad. Solo hay espacio para dos.

—_Ya arreglare eso con ese niño pero hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte._

— ¿Qué cosa?

— _¿Qué le hizo Marin a Aioria?_

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Ella no le ha hecho nada a él, yo he visto como Aioria la mira desde que llegamos al muelle. No me gusta para nada, a mi me agrada Aioria pero no para Marin.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Porque tu muy bien sabes que Aioria es muy promiscuo. No me gustaría que Marin saliera lastimada por su culpa. Pero ¿por qué preguntaste si ella le había echo algo?

—_Porque no ha dejado de hablar de ella. No de manera directa. Cuando pregunta siempre lo hace pero de manera indirecta. Me preguntó si sabía donde estudiaban algunos de tus amigos, yo respondí los que sabía pero luego dijo ¿y las amigas de Ellie? Me pareció muy raro y así fue cada vez que preguntaba algo._

—No será que está preguntando por Shaina y no por Marin.

—_Él nunca habló con Shaina._

—Ok, entiendo. Amor me tengo que ir, surgió algo aquí entonces tengo que preparar la comida junto a Sasha.

—_Ok amor, cuídate mucho mi ninfa de mar._

—Adiós mi osito—sin duda nuestros apodos eran realmente estúpidos

Como cada vez que surgía algún problema, situación, inconveniente, etc, etc… me puse a pensar bajo la regadera. Estuve mucho rato pensando por lo de Marin y Aioria. Al final decidí que, de forma definitiva y rotunda, no me iba a meter. Eran adultos y las cosas si debían darse, entonces se darían, pero paso a paso.

Se me había olvidado que Sasha también tenía que bañarse. Si no hubiera sido por los golpes en la puerta entonces yo seguiría ahí.

— ¡Enana de hueco! Apúrate—sinceramente a ellos les encanta sacarme de quicio.

—Ya voy, se me olvido—abrí la cortina, busque mi toalla y me la enrolle en el cuerpo antes de salir. Al abrir la puerta vi a Sasha con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio—lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

—Olvídalo, anda a cambiarte rápido, las chicas me dijeron que tienen tu pijama en su cuarto.

—Ok—caminé hasta el cuarto que compartían Marin y Shaina. Era un cuarto idéntico al mío solo con la diferencia de que el de ellas no tenia balcón. Toqué la puerta esperando que las lentas esas me abrieran—por fin abren, lentas.

— ¡Lenta tu! —gritaron las dos.

— ¿Dónde está mi pijama? —ya tenía puesta mis bragas y mi sostén. No iba a ir sin sostén con un montón de chicos afuera.

—Aquí esta—cuando me voltee y vi la pijama, la cual estaba sujetada por Marin de la parte de arriba lo cual la hacía caer. La podia ver completa. Cuando la vi pensé… esto debe ser una broma.

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto Shaina con cinismo.

—Es una maldita broma… verdad. No esperaran que me ponga eso—señale con mi dedo el _onesie_ que sostenía Marin.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te diré que tiene de malo. La capucha tiene la cara de de Stitch. Es azul y para rematar tiene unas pantuflas en forma de garritas. Pensé que sería uno como los suyos, no un… mounstro azul.

—También tenemos el rosado—vi que Shaina sacaba de otro bolso otro _onesie_ igual al que el de Stitch. Yo sabía que ese era el de la novia de Stitch. Era rosado, en la capucha tenía la cara de ¿Angel? ¿Angela? Ya ni me acuerdo el nombre de la criatura rosada, y al igual que la otra esta también tenía unas pantuflas de garrita solo que de color rosadas—pensamos que te verías tierna con el puesto. Estos en realidad los compramos para Aioros y para ti.

—Ahora si debe ser una maldita broma.

—No—dijeron mis dos "amigas" —y este es otro que trajimos para ti si te gustaba—vi que saco otro de color amarillo. Por todos los cielos… ¡Era un Pikachu! —y este es el de Sasha—de la bolsa salió otro _onesie_… ¡Era un unicornio rosado! — ¿No te parece tierno?

—No y no me pondré ninguno de los dos—salí del cuarto cuanto antes, no quería seguir viendo esas cosas—.Ahora si se volvieron locas.

Decidí usar el pijama que había escogido antes de que esas locas intentaran darme esa cosa azul. Era la más recatada que tenía. Consistía en unos sweat pants largos de color gris, una camisa holgada de color menta manga ¾ y mis pantuflas de unicornio. Decidí llevar mi cabello amarrado en una trenza—.Por lo menos estoy bien tapada—dije mirándome al espejo.

Cuando salí vi a Sasha salir con Shaina hacia las escaleras cargadas de dos almohadas cada una. Sasha cargaba unos sweat pants de color gris y una camisa holgada de color rosa pastel junto a unas pantuflas de garritas blancas con manchitas de color negro. Shaina ya no llevaba el _onesie_. En su lugar llevaba unos leggins color negro y una camisa grande, manga larga de color verde con detalles en negro.

— ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

—Porque ninguna quiso ir con los _onesies_ que trajimos—vi que puso cara de borrego degollado. Eso jamás me convencería de nada.

—Lastima—fue lo único que dije y por la cara de Shaina, veo que no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte— ¿Dónde está Marin?

—Estaba llevando unas cosas, al parecer los chicos ya tienen algunas cosas listas. Solo falta la fogata.

— ¡Verdad! Se me había olvidado—salí corriendo a buscar lo que iba a usar para la bendita fogata.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Sasha. Estaba sacando muchas cosas que tenía guardadas en el closet de la cocina.

—Buscando la fogata—no estaba por ningún lado—.Rayos, se que mamá se la llevo… ¡Eureka! Lo encontré.

— ¿Qué encontrast…? ¿Qué es eso? —mostré a Shaina la solución a nuestro problema.

—Nuestra fogata.

—… ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vamos a usar eso?

—No hay de otra. No podemos prender fuego aquí—era verdad, la última vez que alguien prendió fuego en la posada para una fogata, terminamos quemando dos habitaciones.

—Ya que.

_**Fin Pov Eleanor.**_

Salieron de la casa con tumbo a la terraza grande donde ya estaban los chicos esperando. Cada uno había traído sus cosas. Hicieron un circulo con los colchones, los cuales sacaron de las habitaciones, trajeron todas las almohadas posibles y algunas silla plegables que habían comprado en Pilion para la playa. En el medio del cómodo círculo no había nada, todos esperaban con impaciencia a Eleanor para ver con que les sorprendería.

—Esa pulga si se tarda—Angelo se encontraba acomodando lo mejor posible su colchón inflable.

—No debe tardar. El cielo está ya oscureciendo—Camus colocó sus almohadas sobre el colchón que Shaka y él habían sacado de su cuarto.

—Ahí vienen—dijo Marin. Habían colocado todas las bebidas y botanas dentro del círculo solo porque aun no había fogata que prender.

—Ya llegó por quien lloraban—dijo Eleanor.

—Por fin—dijo Aspros.

— ¿Dónde están las cosas para la fogata? —dijo Shaka buscando con la mirada donde estaban las cosas.

— ¡Aquí esta! —todos se quedaron viendo lo que tenia Eleanor en las manos. Una lámpara.

—Nos estas jodiendo, verdad.

—No y saben por qué. Porque no se está permitido prender fuego aquí, no sé si recuerdan lo que paso la ultima vez—en ese momento todos recordaron el terrible suceso de hace cuatro años.

—Tienes razón.

—Es buena idea usar esta, es de luz amarilla así que parecerá fuego—Eleanor paso sobre los colchones y coloco la lámpara de campamento en medio del círculo.

—Ahora si esta el ambiente listo.

—No será fuego pero esto es mejor que nada—dijo Genbu que ya se encontraba sentado en su colchón.

—Ya que todo está listo… ¡Shura! Pásame la jarra de mojito—dijo Shaina a su amigo que estaba cerca de la dichosa jarra.

Todos se sentaron y como estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frio, decidieron agarrar los edredones y envolverse en ellos, obviamente la pequeña lamparita no era de gran ayuda para calentarlos en esa noche fría.

—Lámpara inútil—dijeron Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán.

—Estamos aquí para divertirnos no para culpar a la lámpara de no poder calentarnos—dijo Dohko que ya tenía una cerveza en la mano.

—Deberíamos hablar—dijo Sasha.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar linda? —dijo Deuteros.

—Qué tal si hablamos de… lo que sea, estoy cansado y quiero escuchar cuento nuevo—dijo Angelo.

—Ok ¿y si contamos historias de terror? —sugirió Marin.

—Me gusta esa idea, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Historias de terror o historias de terror? —dijo Eleanor dándoles la única opción que tenían.

—Historias de terror —dijeron todos.

— ¡Sí! ¿Quién quiere ir primero? —dijo Deuteros.

—No creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que a Shura le da miedito—dijo Aspros haciéndole caras a Shura.

— ¡Cállate Aspros! Eso fue solo una vez y no me dio tanto miedo como dices.

—Que dices Shura, si te asustaste tanto que terminaste corriendo al autobús a esconderte-

—Me acuerdo de eso. Fue esa noche en el campamento.

— ¿De qué hablan? —dijo Shaina con curiosidad.

—Es una historia vieja.

—No es tan vieja, Angelo. Fue hace unos 6 años.

—Eso es viejo. Estábamos en ese campamento al que fueron solo invitados los niños. Fuimos un fin de semana y por cosas del destino, Shura se llevo un susto de lo lindo.

—Ese cuento no lo sabemos—dijo Eleanor colocándose más cerca de Camus para escuchar mejor la historia.

—Esto se va a poner bueno—dijo Shaina acurrucándose con su edredón, y se acomodó al lado de Marin.

—Yo les cuento—dijo Deuteros—.Habíamos pasado el día haciendo diversas físicas. Aspros, Dohko y yo nos quedábamos en una cabaña y Camus, Genbu y Shura en otra. Ese día no sentimos con ganas de hacerle una broma a alguien, como no podíamos los tres solos, decidimos pedirle ayuda a Angelo. Él se estaba quedando con Shaka y Aldebarán.

—Decidimos escoger a Shura como nuestra victima esa noche—contaba Angelo. Todos los chicos soltaban risas por lo bajo, todos menos Shura que había sido al pobre víctima.

—Le habíamos contado nuestro plan a Camus y Dohko para que así nos pudieran ayudar. Decidimos hacer la broma de los ruidos. A la hora de dormir los cuatro salimos sin ser visto y fuimos directo a la cabaña de Shura. Sabíamos que los chicos ignorarían todo no importa que escucharan, solo Shura sería el que "oyera" los ruidos—contó Deuteros.

—Empezamos a hacer todo tipo de ruidos. Tiramos piedritas, hacíamos crujir la madera, tocábamos la ventana que estaba atrás de la cama de Shura. Seguimos así por un rato más hasta que hicimos que se parara. El toque final fue cuando Angelo, no sé de donde, se colocó una máscara como la de Ghostface en _"Scream"._ Sabíamos que Shura le tiene terror a ese personaje. Angelo tocó una última vez la ventana con el puño, Shura ya estaba sentado en la cama, se volteó lentamente y cuando vio hacia la ventana…

— ¡Podrían callarse! Ya me hicieron recordar ese suceso—dijo Shura cansado de la historia de su pasado.

—Pero si hasta te hiciste pipí en los pantalones—todos soltaron una carcajada sonora.

—No… puede… ser—Eleanor no podia casi hablar ni respirar por culpa de la risa.

—Shura… eres un… idiota—dijo Shaina riendo.

— ¡YA CALLENSE!

—Ok, ok, no te enojes. Eso fue hace años y solo fue una inocente broma—dijo Genbu limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon por culpa de la imparable risa.

— ¿Una inocente broma? ¿En verdad piensan eso? —todos los chicos asintieron— ¡me dejaron traumado! No pude salir de la cabaña por una semana, tampoco quería dormir en la cabaña. Y todo por culpa de ustedes—dijo apuntando a los culpables.

—Ya, ya paso. Cosas del pasado. Hakuna Matata. Se libre, como tu quieras—dijo Angelo.

—Y hablando de traumas—todos voltearon a ver a Deuteros— ¿Hay alguno de ustedes que tenga algún trauma de la infancia? —la pregunta fue extraña, pero era Deuteros así que no importaba mucho.

—Yo no—dijo Shaka.

—Yo tuve uno cuando vi Bambi, tenía 5 años en ese momento—dijo Sasha sorprendiendo a todos.

—Yo también—dijo Marin—cuando matan a la mamá de Bambi.

— ¡No lo cuentes! Aun no la había visto—todos voltearon a ver a Eleanor — ¿Qué? Es verdad, aun no la he visto.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Angelo golpeando su frente con la mano, sin duda su amiga lo frustraba en ocasiones.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos hablando de traumas con películas infantiles—dijo Camus—yo tuve uno con una película "de niños" que a pesar de que era de categoría infantil, a mi parecer habían partes que eran… como se dice… ¿perturbadoras? Sí, creo que esa palabra le queda bien.

— ¿Cuál era?

—Era cuando estaba pequeño, debía tener unos 6 años. Era una película alemana de dibujos animados llamaba Felidae. El protagonista era un gato. Tenía unas escenas que… mejor no digo. Solo puedo decir que es muy perturbadora. Hacían experimentos con los gatos y… bueno… no era algo lindo de ver.

—Nunca había oído de esa—dijo Dohko.

—Créeme, si la hubieran visto de niños, en verdad los hubiera traumado. No puedo ver a un gato sin sentir nauseas y en Paris, hay muchos gatos—dijo Camus poniendo cara de asco. Tenía la cara verde por las nauseas, colocó su mano en la boca para evitar devolver el licor que había tomado.

—Cálmate Camus, ya pasó, aquí no hay gatos… —de la nada el gato de la vecina maulló detrás de ellos. Eleanor había olvidado ese detalle, como ella no sabía del trauma de su mejor amigo, no le importó que el minino anduviera por ahí—oh dios.

— ¡Muévete! —Camus salió corriendo al baño más cercano y descargo todo su trauma de un solo golpe.

—Yo iré a ver cómo está—dijo Genbu.

—Tranquilo Genbu, yo voy—Aldebarán se paró y fue hasta el baño con su amigo.

—Pobre Camus, no sabía que esas películas pudieran afectar tanto—dijo Marin. Ella había visto algunas películas así, pero no habían hecho nada en ella.

—Yo tengo una para contar—dijo Shaina sorprendiendo a todos—.Era sobre perros. Ustedes saben que me encantan los perros y que si pudiera tener uno en Londres lo tendr…

—Ni siquiera los pienses—dijo Marin cortando a su amiga.

—Malvada. Pero como les decía, en aquel momento yo tendría uno 6 años y mi abuela había comprado una película para mí sobre unos perros. La película se llamaba _"The Plague Dogs"_. La vimos todos juntos en la sala, al principio los dibujos no me parecieron muy buenos, se veían raros. Mi abuela pensó que iba a ser una película normal de niños, pero no vio venir una escena que me marco de por vida.

—Ese cuento tampoco lo sabía. Es que ustedes decidieron hacer un plan de no contar nada a Ellie—dijo Eleanor frustrada.

—Nadie lo sabía sobre esto Ellie, ni siquiera Marin. Lo estoy contando porque ya que estamos en esto, me pareció una buena idea dejar salir este trauma. Pero como les decía, había una escena donde estaba el perro como en un río y se puede ver a un cazador observando al perro en otra parte. El cazador no planeaba dañar al perro, como no vio amenaza en él, lo llamó. El perro poco a poco se acerco más y el cazador tenía una escopeta. El perro ya estando con el cazador se emocionó tanto que se lanzo sobre él y cuando salto una de las patas traseras, sin querer, jaló el gatillo de la escopeta dándole un disparo al cazador en la cara—Shaina terminó de contar su historia y todos estaban con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y eso era una película para niños? —dijo Aldebarán que ya había regresado de ayudar a su amigo.

—Si, al parecer esa escena me afecto mucho, según mis padres. No quise acercarme a mi perro por un largo tiempo. Despues el trauma pasó y sin ven el contexto de ese momento, también contiene un mensaje el cual es el tener cuidado con las armas de fuego.

—Tienes razón, tener armas de ese tipo es peligroso, siempre se tiene que tener cuidado con eso, no vaya a pasar algo similar a lo del perro—dijo Shaka viéndole el lado… bueno… algo, a la escena perturbadora.

—Años despues la volví a ver y no me afecto tanto pero si fue muy… como decirlo… impresionante, y no en el buen sentido—dijo Shaina.

—Qué bueno que lo pudiste compartir con nosotros—dijo Deuteros a su amiga.

—Yo también tengo una—dijo Angelo.

—Si por ti fuera todos tendríamos de esos traumas. Cada vez que íbamos a tu casa tenías películas de terror y eso que ya estábamos grandes. No me imagino que películas veías de niño—dijo Shura recordando una vez que fue a casa de Angelo y lo obligo a ver _"Pesadilla en la calle Elm"_

—Pero yo tuve un trauma con una película cuando era pequeño.

—No me sorprenderá para nada tu respuesta—dijo Camus agarrando del bol de palomitas de maíz.

—Todo empezo cuando estaba viendo _"El Exorcismo"…_

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo Genbu.

—Tenía 5 años…

— ¿Eres enfermo o qué? —dijo Eleanor mirando a su amigo a la vez que se servía mas de la bebida espirituosa.

— ¿Qué hace un niño de 5 años viendo _"El Exorcismo"_? —dijo Shaka masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Por eso es que eres así de raro—dijo Dohko.

—Cierto—dijeron los gemelos.

— ¿Me van a dejar contar o no? —preguntó Angelo.

— ¡No! —Angelo gruñó.

—Estamos hablando de traumas infantiles por películas infantiles—señaló Marin.

—Yo tengo una—dijo Aldebarán levantando la mano—no me acordaba de ese trauma, me acorde hace poco cuando volví a ver la película.

— ¿Cuál era? —pregunto Shaina.

—"_La historia si fin"_ —se pudo escuchar a los grillos hacer su trabajo. Todos habían visto esa película y no había nada que pudiera traumar a alguien ahí— ¿Qué? Es verdad. Sé que no hay nada tan traumante como los de los perros y los gatos pero si hubo una escena que me marco mucho.

— ¿Enserio? Esa película me pareció muy linda—dijo Eleanor.

—Fue la parte donde el caballo se hundió en el pantano—todos miraron a Aldebarán con lastima. Recordaron que Aldebarán una vez les conto que en Brasil su abuelo tenía un consultorio veterinario grande donde estaba un caballo el cual Aldebarán quería mucho—.Debo suponer por su silencio que se acordaron del caballo de mi abuelo verdad.

—No tienes por qué explicar, te entendemos amigo—todos se negaron que Aldebarán siguiera contando si iba a ser muy duro para él.

—No te conocíamos en ese momento pero sabemos, por lo que no has contado, que querías mucho al caballo de tu abuelo.

—Gracias chicos—dijo Aldebarán.

—Ven aquí grandote, dame un abrazo—Eleanor se paró de su cómodo lugar y fue hasta Aldebarán para abrazarlo.

—Basta de momentos cursis—dijo Aspros—ya sé que todos tienen historias con películas traumáticas pero deberíamos seguir. ¿Quién sigue?

— ¡Yo! —Genbu alzó su brazo bien alto—.Ustedes saben que desde pequeño me ha gustado la música—todos asintieron—.Mis padres tenían una tienda de instrumentos musicales y gracias a eso aprendí a tocar muchos instrumentos. Cuando tenía como 7 años mi madre me dijo que me compró una película que tenía música combinada con dibujos para que así no me aburriera.

—Déjame adivinar, _"Fantasia"_ —dijo Camus.

—Exactamente—Genbu se estiro hasta una botella de cerveza que estaba al lado del colchón. La noche se estaba empezando a poner un poco fría—.Me gustó mucho, no me aburrí ya que tenía mucha música y los dibujos me mantenía distraído. Pero todo cambio cuando la penúltima composición apareció. Yo no entendía muy bien pero sí recuerdo como se llamaba cada una de las composiciones que escuché y esa jamás la podré olvidar.

—Ahora me acuerdo, no pudiste dormir como por un mes—dijo Dohko recordando el cuadro de nervios que le dio a su primo al ver esa escena.

—"_Una noche en el monte pelado"_ esa escena me marcó mucho, a pesar que le resto de la película se veía muy infantil.

—Yo la vi una vez, fue muy aterrador—dijo Shaka.

—Yo también—dijo Camus—me acuerdo del diablo que salió de la montaña, tenia esas enormes alas negras.

—Nosotros también la vimos—dijeron los gemelos.

—Esa escena me asustó mucho, sumándole cuando los muertos empezaron a salir de las tumbas y el resto de cosas que salían y los pequeños demonios bailando… me dio una ataque en ese momento—Genbu puso cara de miedo en el momento, una que no había echo en años. Shaina se paró de su puesto y se sentó al lado de su amigo, abrazándolo—luego vino la escena del _"Ave Maria"_, ese momento me calmó y me llené de paz.

—No sé qué decir—dijo Eleanor—jamás he visto esa película.

—Tu no has visto casi ninguna película que hemos nombrado—dijo Camus observando a su amiga que estaba acurrucandose en él.

—No estoy diciendo que no la veas. A cualquier niño pequeño esa parte le asustaría—dijo Genbu con una sonrisa, cambiando su semblante a uno menos tenso—a mí me gustó mucho.

—Digan lo que digan, Aspros y yo les podemos ganar a todas esas películas—dijo Deuteros con aires de triunfador.

—Bueno señor Kone. Díganos cual que fue su película de trauma infantil— dijo Shura haciendo que su amigo lo mirara con desafío.

—No—dijo Aspros—primero ustedes y luego cuando todos terminen, nosotros diremos la nuestra.

—Entonces sigo yo—dijo Dohko.

—Somos todo oído.

—Cuando tenía más o menos 7 años mis padres me llevaron a casa de un amigo, al parecer su padre había alquilado una película para nosotros. La película se llamaba _"El cristal encantado" _o _"The Dark Crystal"—_nuevamente los demás vieron a Dohko con de "¿Que coños te pasa?" —no me miren así, en verdad me dio miedo en ese momento.

— ¡Si eran marionetas! —dijo Angelo.

—Pero los cuervos esos eran horribles y repugnantes.

—Yo la vi y me pareció más una historia de amor y magia que de trauma—dijo Marin.

—Digan lo que digan, esos cuervos putrefactos fueron mi trauma de la infancia. Eran raros y asquerosos, sumándole que esas marionetas me caían mal.

—Ya vemos que no te podemos invitar a ver los Muppets—dijo Genbu. Dohko volteo a ver a su primo con odio—es que no me pude aguantar, la dejaste servida en bandeja de plata.

—Ya que ninguno tiene nada bueno—dijo Aspros en voz alta para que todos pudieran prestar atención—es nuestro turno.

—Nuestra película traumática de infancia es de dibujos animados.

—Es vieja.

—Y da mucha impresión al verla, mas aun sabiendo que es catalogada como una película para niños.

—Me está dando curiosidad —dijo Eleanor.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Angelo.

—El príncipe de los conejos.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Qué? Así se llama.

— ¿Nos están tomando el pelo?

—Si suena como a una película de tierna—dijo Dohko.

—En realidad se le conoce por varios nombres. _"El príncipe de los conejos", "Watership Down", "la colina de Watership"_ u _"Orejas Largas"—_dijo Deuteros—y creanlo, no tiene nada de tierna.

—Aun estoy procesando lo que acaban de decir—dijo Shura poniendo sus manos en su cara.

—Déjame adivinar, se trata de conejos—dijo Shaina viendo a su amigo como si fuera un idiota.

—Sí, pero…

—Pensé que eran diferentes—dijo Camus cortando a Aspros de golpe.

—Pensé que eran más… hombrecitos, aun no creo que una película de conejos les haya traumado—Aspros y Deuteros se vieron las caras. Se notaba que sus amigos jamás habían visto esa película.

—Ok, pero para probar nuestro punto… —dijo Aspros.

—Los invitamos a que busquen un video en internet sobre esta "peculiar" película—terminó Deuteros la oración.

—Está bien—dijo Shura sacando su celular del bolsillo de la pijama—ya veremos que fue los que los asusto tanto—los que estaban más cerca se arrejuntaron donde Shura y esperaron a que el video cargara. Ya cargada una parte del video, los chicos observaron el titulo del video.

—"Watership Down violence" ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Que los conejitos atacan con sus rayos láser de corazoncitos—pregunto Angelo burlándose de los gemelos.

—Si Angelo, eso mismo hacen los tiernos conejitos.

—Ya comenzó, vamos a ver qué tal.

_**4 minutos despues.**_

— ¿QUÉ COÑOS ES ESTO? —dijo Aldebarán apartándose del grupo de chicos.

—POR TODOS LOS SANTOS—dijo Shaka volviendo a su lugar. No podia terminar de ver ese video.

— ¿ESTO ES UNA PELICULA PARA NIÑOS? —gritó Genbu.

—JAMAS HABIA VISTO ALGO COMO ESTO—gritó Shura aun con el celular en mano.

—ESOS CONEJITOS SON UNOS CANIBALES—gritó Camus.

—Si, como verán lo que menos tiene es conejitos tiernos—dijo Aspros.

—Déjennos ver—dijo Marin.

—Ni locos dejaremos que vean esto—dijo Dohko quitándole el celular a Shura y escondiéndolo en su bolsillo—no queremos que se traumen con esto.

— ¿Enserio vieron eso?

—Sí, teníamos 6 años. Nuestros padres nos llevaron al cine cuando aun vivíamos en Manchester—contó Deuteros.

—Vieron en la cartelera una linda imagen con unos conejitos en una pradera. Me imagino que pensaron que nos gustaría ya que era de dibujos y… bueno… eran conejos, ¿qué tienen de malo unos conejos? —continuó Aspros con su cerveza en la mano.

—Fue en ese momento que estábamos viendo la inocente película que una de las escenas que vieron en el video apareció. Nuestros padres estaban con la quijada en el suelo, me imagino que no eran los únicos ya que según recuerdo, habían más niños de nuestra edad ahí—dijo Deuteros agarrando un sándwich de la bandeja que estaba frente a él.

—Luego papá fue a quejarse, diciendo que porque le permitieron comprar entradas a una película que no era para niño. Fue en ese momento que la señora dijo que la película era para niños. Desde ese momento le hemos tenido pavor y asco a los conejos—terminó Aspros dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba… ¡déjenme ver el video pedazos de… ¡

— ¡Shaina! Cálmate, lo veremos despues—Marin había agarrado a Shaina antes de que se fuera sobre Dohko.

—Chicos no se ustedes, pero a mí ya me dio sueñito—dijo Eleanor rascándose los ojos.

—A mi también, la tarde en la playa me dejo agotado—dijo Aldebarán bostezando.

—Shaka, ayúdame a llevar el colchón al cuarto—entre Camus y Shaka agarraron el colchón. Shura iba detrás de ellos con su colchón inflable—que no se nos olviden las almohadas.

—Aquí las llevo—Eleanor se apareció al lado de Camus con tres almohadas.

—Gracias enana.

Mientras ellos estaban guardando sus cosas, afuera las chicas ayudaban a sus amigos a recoger.

—Angelo ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina—dijo Sasha.

—No voy a lavar—dijo Angelo sin pelos en la lengua.

—Yo tampoco, limpiaremos mañana, ahorita estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también quiero llevar cosas—Genbu se ofreció a llevar las bandejas, vacías, de todo lo que tenían para comer.

—Dohko, ayúdanos con nuestras cosas—dijo Aspros a su amigo.

Aspros y Deuteros llevaron sus cosas adentro del cuarto y Dohko llevo el resto para así ayudar a los recién llegados.

—Buenas noches chicos—dijeron los gemelos a los que quedaban ahí.

—Buenas noches copias—dijo Dohko.

Ya las chicas se habían ido a sus habitaciones. Cada una acostada en su cama sin mover ni un musculo. Camus y los otros habían caído rendidos a los pocos segundos. Los gemelos habían hecho un viaje largo, era raro que en lugar de dormir, se pusieran a jugar con las chicas y más tarde a una "fogata".

Ya eran las 10:00 de la noche y todos se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños. No había ruido, no habían gritos ni peleas entre ellos, solo paz y tranquila, aunque fuese por unas horas.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Hola , hola gente bonita y preciosa.

Tarde un poco pero es que la uni esta necia y la proxijma semana va a estar fuerte asi que no puedo prometerles capitulo para la proxima semana :( perdonenme esa.

Pues aquí vemos a varios de nuestros queridos personajes desahogandose con peliculas que... bueno... los traumaron. Si alguno de ustedes han visto esas películas y si a algunos las han traumado, solo diganme en un review y para que no piensen que voy a burlarme, dejenme decirle que a mi me traumó Blancanieves y los siete enanitos :)

Para los que no han visto, escribí un OS sobre Regulus, se llama Macarons and Music, si quieren pasesen por ahí y dejen un review para saber si les gustó.

Me despido por ahora querida gente linda. Nos vemos pronto.

Althea de Leo.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones. Piratas del Caribe le pertenece a Disney.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

_**Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, sábado.**_

Saga se encontraba en el salón V.I.P esperando su vuelo a Londres. Tenía unas reuniones allá y luego el domingo en la noche partía a Atenas. En ese momento el celular de Saga sonó. Era Annia, su segunda hija.

—Aló, amor. ¿Cómo estas linda?

—_Bien papá, no sabía que te ibas. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

—Es un viaje de negocios nada mas, regreso el próximo lunes. No te preocupes por nada.

—_Papá…_

— ¿Annia? ¿Annia? Hija ¿sucedió algo?

—_**No tienes de que preocuparte, querido.**_

— ¿Qué quieres Paradox?

—_**Veo que la firma del divorcio te sentó bien. Apenas firme ese papel y ya estas camino a buscar una chiquilla en alguna parte de Europa.**_

— ¡No digas esas cosas frente a mis hijos, Paradox!

— _**¡También son mis hijos!**_

—Escúchame bien, cuando vuelva de mi viaje, mi abogado se encargara de quitarte las custodias de mis hijos. No te les vas a acerca más.

—_**Inténtalo**_—en ese momento Paradox trancó el teléfono dejando a Saga hablando solo.

— ¡Bruja! —Saga se sentó y coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas y se dejo caer. Estaba cansado, quería ver a sus hijos—la bruja esa las va a pagar todas.

—Señor Dalaras, su vuelo sale en veinte minutos—dijo una azafata entrando a la sala V.I.P.

—Muchas gracias, voy en un momento—la chica salió y dejo a pobre hombre componerse. Saga tomó su bolso de viaje y su almohada para el cuello, ya no era tan joven como antes—.Espero que esta haya sido una decisión correcta—traspasó la puerta de la lujosa sala y caminó directo a su destino.

_**Grecia, Kalokairi. Domingo**_

Al día siguiente en la mañana. Todos estaban dormidos, ninguno tenía fuerzas para mover ni un solo musculo. En la noche después de acostarse, los chicos decidieron seguir si juerga en otro lado, pero por causas naturales cada uno cayó en el mundo de los sueños después de la primera cerveza.

Se encontraban Camus, Shaka, Shura, Aspros y Deuteros acomodados como podian en el cuarto del francés. Angelo, Dohko y Genbu habían podido llegar a su cuarto antes de caer rendidos. Mientras las chicas del grupo habían caído rendidas apenas colocaron la cabeza en la almohada, eso mas las bebidas espirituosas hicieron una gran combinación para noquearlos a todos.

En toda la casa había paz, incluso Caroline que había podido regresar a su hogar sin ninguna complicación, había caído rendida en su cama. Todo era tranquilidad y nada en ese momento podia romper ese momento.

— ¡Odio esto! —grito un joven que iba cargado con una maleta y una mochila.

—Tú pediste quedarte aquí Regulus, no quiero escucharte por ahora.

—Lo siento Aioros—dijo Regulus bajando la cabeza. Su hermano lo había despertado más temprano de lo que él hubiera pensado y habían manejado desde Skópelos hasta la posada.

— ¿Estás bien, Teneo? —Aioros volteo y vio al amigo de su hermanito que iba de ultimo, jadeando y a paso lento.

— ¡Si, estoy bien, solo sigan no se paren por mi! —Teneo se quedo un momento agarrando aliento.

—Aioros, es muy temprano, ¿Por qué nos despertaste tan temprano?

—No quería que los otros "santos" nos vieran salir, tampoco quiero dar explicaciones. Ustedes se quedaran aquí en la posada. Ayer hable con Ellie y le dije que ustedes andaban diciendo que querían dormir aquí.

— ¡Yo no dije nada! —dijo Teneo de repente.

—Regulus si dijo que quería dormir aquí. Por eso es que estamos aquí tan temprano y porque Aioria regresó tarde y bien borracho de su salida con sus amigos.

—Aioria jamás va a cambiar—dijo Regulus obstinado de las actitudes de su hermano mayor del medio. No había sido una buena noche para él pero su hermano mayor no sabía nada.

Estuvieron subiendo unos 10 minutos más hasta que lograron ver el final de la escalera. Los chicos no habían podido dormir bien la noche anterior, sumándole el escándalo con el que llego su hermano despues de una noche de bebidas con los amigos.

Cuando entraron a la casa de Eleanor vieron que no había nadie, ellos pensaron que si ya eran casi las 11:00 am entonces alguien debía estar despierto, pero no era así. Dejaron las cosas en la sala y esperaron a ver si alguien se dignaba a salir o si Eleanor lograba despertar, ya que cada uno se encontraba en un mundo de sueños del que no estaban dispuestos a despertar, por lo menos no todavía.

—Voy a ver donde está Eleanor—dijo Aioros un poco preocupado—ustedes quédense aquí.

Aioros subió hasta el cuarto de su prometido, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta no estaba seguro si debía tocar, pero si no lo hacia, la preocupación iba a estar molestándolo todo el día. Tocó con suavidad pero no hubo respuesta.

—Debe estar muy dormida… espero—volvió a tocar pero nadie contesto. En ese momento no le quedó más opción que abrir la puerta. La imagen que estaba ante sus ojos era de foto.

Eleanor estaba abrazando a Sasha con una pierna montada sobre el delgado cuerpo de la pelilia. Sasha estaba en una posición normal, lo raro era que no se hubiera despertado ya que su amiga estaba rodeándola como un pulpo.

—No me lo perdono si no tomo una foto de esto—Aioros sacó su celular, y lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la foto—me va a matar pero vale la pena.

Salió del cuarto satisfecho con su descubrimiento, al menos sabia que estaban bien. Cuando bajó las escaleras encontró a Regulus viendo su celular y soltando risitas. Regulus sintió que lo observaban, y estaba en lo cierto, su hermano lo miraba con una ceja levantada desde la escalera.

— ¿De que ríes, hermanito?

—De nada, Aioros. Solo es un chiste que estaba en una página, solo eso—dijo para ocultar su verdadero motivo.

—Deberías tener novia hermano, si sigues así vas a estar como Aioria. Viajando con dos irresponsables como él.

—Ok, hermano—Aioros fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. Cuando vio que ya no había peligro, continuo leyendo los mensajes de hace un momento—si tan solo supieras, Aioros—continuo escribiendo a la otra persona sin perder tiempo.

Pasaron veinte minutos y nada, nadie al parecer quería levantarse. Estaban tan aburridos que se pusieron a armar un rompecabezas de mil piezas que tenia Caroline en la mesa de la pequeña sala. Todo iba bien hasta que el canto de un ángel los despertó del aburrimiento.

— ¡YA SON LAS DOCE DEL MEDIO DÍA!

—Por fin se despiertan, vagos todos ellos—dijo Regulus mientras buscaba una pieza que le faltaba en su parte del rompecabezas.

— ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo desde de que nos fuimos para que no estén aun despiertos todos? —dijo Teneo escuchando que varias puertas empezaron a sonar.

— ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Ya es súper tarde, aun no hemos hecho el desayuno y ya es hora de almorzar! ¡Hoy llegan Shion y Mu! ¡Dios, dios, dios! —los chicos vieron como una melena rubia que parecía un nido de pájaros salía corriendo a la cocina junto a unas de color naranja, verde y lila.

— ¡Chicas, agarren mínimo! Cálmense—gritó Aioros entrando a la cocina. Vio que las chicas ya habían agarrado todos los implementos de cocina para empezar el festín.

— ¡Aioros! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Eleanor viendo a su prometido entrar a la cocina. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Vine a dejar a los chicos, tú sabes, por lo que te comente anoche.

—Sí, si, ya me acorde. ¡Regulus! Mi lindo e inquieto cuñado—Eleanor salió corriendo hasta Regulus y se le lanzo encima.

—Hola, cuñada favorita.

—Soy la única, tonto león—dijo Eleanor soltando a Regulus—hola Teneo, ¿Cómo la pasaron ayer con los chicos?

—Bueno… fue… interesante—los dos amigos recordaron la pelea de esos dos y obviamente la tonta apuesta de Kardia.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado, espero que disfrutes aquí Teneo, somos una familia grande de locos pero así son todas las familias grandes ¿no? —sacó su celular para revisar si tenía mensajes nuevo. Su semblante cambio de risueña a seria en un segundo—.Chicas, recibí un mensaje de Shion.

— ¿Qué dice? —dijo Marin acercándose, tenía su corta cabellera como Regulus cuando se paraba en la mañana, como una melena de león.

— ¡Que no puede venir!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Bueno… si va a venir a la boda, pero que no va a llegar hoy, al parecer hubo problemas en la compañía de sus padres y Mu y él tienen que quedarse en China y luego ir a supervisar la fabrica de seda que tienen en el Tibet—dijo Eleanor leyendo el mensaje—dice que llegan el miércoles.

—Al menos sabemos que vienen—dijo Shaina bostezando.

—Hay que arreglar esto, tú y tú—dijo Eleanor apuntando a su cuñado y a Teneo—ustedes dormirán en una habitación doble. Problema uno resuelto, ahora solo hace falta resolver los otros.

— ¿Cómo qué, amor?

—La comida.

—Yo voy a despertar al resto, si no es que ya están despiertos—dijo Shaina—.Sasha, acompáñame que aun me estoy cayendo del sueño.

Cuando salieron las dos chicas, Aioros se pregunto que estarían haciendo todos ellos despues de que él y sus hermanos se fueran de la playa.

—Eleanor—llamó Aioros— ¿Qué hicieron ayer para estar tan cansados?

—Bueno… es complicado y largo de explicar—Aioros miraba a su novia como si fuera un padre esperando una explicación lógica a alguna travesura—.No me mires así, no hicimos nada malo. Ayer cuando estaban en la playa, como una hora después, llegaron dos amigos nuestros que habían sido invitados a la boda, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que los deje en una habitación.

— ¿Llegaron unos nuevos? No se supone que hoy llegara nadie, excepto los dos chicos esos de el Tibet, según tu.

—Sí, pero aparecieron de sorpresa, yo no sabía nada—se excuso Eleanor—te lo juro, jamás te mentiría y tu lo sabes—se acerco poco a poco a su novio mientras le hacía ojitos para que no se molestara con ella.

—Ok, continúa.

—Despues de que subieron todos decidimos hacer una "fogata", luego todos estábamos en la terraza grande con colchones y almohadas. Nos pusimos a conversar unas horas y luego nos fuimos a dormir, creo que era muy tarde.

— ¿Y Caroline no les dijo nada?

—No, ella no estaba aquí, es más, ni sé si ella ya está aquí—Aioros quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes si esta aquí?

—Fue a la casa de la señora Acacia y le ofreció unas bebidas y tu sabes, no sé si llego a la casa o se quedo a dormir allá—Eleanor le mostro una sonrisa con todos los dientes a su prometido.

—El carro estaba estacionado en la entrada, así que si esta aquí.

—Menos mal, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que cocinar para un ejército.

Shaina y Sasha habían logrado resucitar a los muertos, incluso pudieron despertar a Aldebarán sin ningún problema, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a Camus, Angelo, Shaka Shura. Los gemelos aun seguían dormidos, sabían que habían tenido un viaje largo así que era mejor dejarlos dormir.

—Buenos días, bellos durmientes—dijo Eleanor desde la cocina.

—Querrás decir buenas tardes, ya son las doce y media—dijo Angelo viendo el reloj de pared—dormimos mucho.

—Muy bien, en este instante ustedes tres se me van a Pilion a buscar sus cosas si en verdad pretende quedarse aquí, ya sus ropas están apestando a mono sudado—dijo Eleanor saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿Y quién los llevará, amor? Hoy no hay barcos—varios no podian creer lo inocente que era el futuro esposo de su amiga.

—Los llevaras tú, amor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tu eres el único que tiene bote, no tarden mucho y llévense esto para el camino, es su desayuno—los chicos agarraron algo que estaba envuelto en una servilleta blanca.

—Pan... ¡un mísero pan con jamón y queso!—dijo Dohko viendo al anémico pan.

—Todos vamos a comer lo mismo, no te quejes y váyanse ahora.

Tras la salida de los cuatro chicos y de perderlos de vista, Eleanor salió corriendo a la casa y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

—Ya se fueron, es hora de preparar todo—las chicas empezaron a hacer mezcla de hot cakes y juego de naranja fresco.

—Eres una malvada, cuñada—dijo Regulus parándose al lado de Eleanor.

—Gracias.

* * *

A la media hora todo estaba listo y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, los gemelos habían llegado a la casa en busca de algo de comer.

—Buenas tardes—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Hola—respondieron todos, la mayoría con la boca llena de hot cakes.

— ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy? —preguntó Aspros mientras tomaba una rodaja de pan tostado y la cubría con mermelada de durazno.

—Nada, hoy es domingo, por lo general no se hace mucho.

—Si quieren pueden ir jugar Wii o a ver una película en nuestro cuarto—dijo Deuteros antes de morder su pan tostado.

— ¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes aquí? —dijo Shura sirviéndose más jugo.

—Por lo que vemos, nada.

— ¡Copias! Venga acá—Eleanor los llamó—este es Regulus, el hermano menor de Aioros—Eleanor jaló a Regulus hasta los gemelos. Regulus quedó un poco intimidado con los dos hombres ya que, a pesar de ser muy altos, también tenían una apariencia intimidante.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Aspros con alegría. Regulus quedó sorprendido al ver que la actitud del gemelo era totalmente apuesta a su apariencia intimidante—.Me llamo Aspros y este es mi hermano menor, Deuteros.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que me presentas tienes que decir eso del hermano menor?

—Porque es verdad.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Regulus, es un placer y él es mi amigo Teneo.

—Hola, mucho gusto.

— ¿Quieren ir con nosotros a jugar Wii? Despues de comer claro.

— ¡SÍ! —gritaron los dos.

Despues de comer su rápido desayuno-almuerzo, los chicos junto a Shaina y Sasha fueron al cuarto de los gemelos, Marin estaba limpiando y Eleanor necesitaba estar sola un rato. No sabía qué era lo que tenia, por alguna razón quería estar sola, aunque fuese por unos minutos.

Subió las escaleras sin saber a dónde ir, pero sus pasos la guiaron hasta donde tenía que ir. Llegó hasta el cuarto de Caroline. La puerta estaba cerrada, tocó pero nadie contesto, pensó que su madre no se encontraba en casa. Pero como si fuera algo mecánico, abrió la puerta y justo al final de la habitación, sobre la cama, se encontraba su madre que estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Desde que era pequeña, siempre que tenía una pesadilla o miedo, corría a la cama de su madre. En esos momentos Eleanor se sentía como esa niña pequeña que tenía miedo de cosas que la aterraban, pudiera ser el strees de la boda… o el asunto de sus padres. Aun faltaban unos días y nada de nada, no había respuesta alguna, aunque fuese solo una carta.

Eleanor vio a Caroline en su cama y como si tuviera cinco años otra vez, se metió debajo de las sabanas y busco un huequito donde acomodarse bien. Quedó mirando a Caroline de frente, por instinto, la abrazó y la atrajo hacia ella.

—Hola cariño—dijo Caroline, despertando.

—Hola mamá.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Cuéntame de papá.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces Eleanor. Todo lo que te he dicho es lo que más vas a saber de él.

—Pero ni se su nombre, mamá.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello, Eleanor.

—¡Por favor mamá, quiero saber más de él!

—¡No Eleanor!—Caroline se quitó las sabanas de encima y fue directo al baño.

— ¿Por qué es así? —Eleanor tenía tantas dudas, en esos momentos por alguna razón se sentía triste, lo que no sabía era que muy pronto llegarían tres sorpresas a la isla y harían de ese lugar un manicomio para ella y su madre, sin contar a todos sus amigos que no sabían nada. En algún momento les contaría… de a uno en uno.

_**Heathrow International Airport, 6:00 a.m, domingo.**_

Degel se paró temprano, dejó la llave a la vecina para que fuera a ver los perros diariamente y salió directamente al aeropuerto. El aeropuerto de Heathrow se encontraba en el distrito Hillingdon, en el área oeste de Londres, no era mucho camino ya que no vivía tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca.

—Creo que tengo todo—Degel estaba parado esperando el taxi que había llamado hace media hora y aun no llegaba—.Tan típico de acá, los taxis jamás llegan a tiempo—estaba cansado, con sueño y a la vez preocupado por Sky y Lulú—.Voy a repasar todo. Pasaporte, efectivo, bolso de mano, cambio de camisa, cepillo de dientes, almohada para el cuello, libro… no falta nada, estoy listo par… ¡EL TICKET DEL AVION! —había olvidado lo más importante, pero como todo pasa por ley de física, justamente cuando Degel fue corriendo a su casa nuevamente para buscar su pasaje, llegó el taxi—.No se vaya a ir señor, deje algo adentro.

—No se preocupe, aquí tendré que esperar—la actitud pedante del taxista molesto a Degel.

—De paso de que llega tarde, se molesta porque tiene que esperar un momento—dijo Degel cuando abrió la puerta de su casa— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Dios, que Lulú no la haya agarrado—Degel buscó por varias partes sin éxito. Cuando estaba resignándose a tener que comprar otro en el aeropuerto, recordó donde estaba— ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? —salió corriendo al closet y sacó su maletín de trabajo—Lo había metido aquí, para que no se me olvidara—que ironías tiene la vida.

Salió como un rayo, cerró la puerta de la casa y tomó su maleta y casi que la estaba arrojando al taxista para que la metiera. Con toda la calma del mundo el taxista metió la maleta en la parte de atrás y Degel se sentó en el asiento trasero, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo porque sabía que iba camino al aeropuerto.

—Aun hay tiempo—dijo mirando su reloj—espero que no haya nadie.

—Si me permite, señor—Degel asintió al hombre para que prosiguiera—hoy es domingo, hoy no hay tantos vuelos como en la semana, pero si debe haber un poco de gente, claro, eso también depende a donde vaya, si va para Noruega o Dinamarca le aseguro que no va a encontrar mucha gente—dijo el hombre sonriendo para ver si podia calmarle los nervios a su cliente.

—Voy a Francia—el hombre acelero un poco— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No señor, lo que pasa es que Francia es uno de los destinos más baratos aquí.

—Oh por dios—Degel ya estaba visualizando la larga fila.

—No se preocupe, como ya le dije, es domingo—dijo el taxista—la gente no viaja mucho los domingo, créame que lo sé.

—Está bien, confiare en lo que dice.

Fueron veinte minutos en carro hasta el aeropuerto, hubiera sido menos pero había un carro dañado en el camino, lo que ocasiono un embotellamiento que les costó diez minutos de su tiempo.

Cuando Degel visualizo el gran anuncio que decía en letras enorme _**"Bienvenido al aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow"**_, Degel respiro más tranquilo. El taxista se estacionó cerca de la puerta y con rapidez se bajó y sacó la maleta del francés.

—Aquí tiene señor—Degel tomó su maleta—y perdone el retraso—Degel no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—No se preocupe, muchas gracias y que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente, que tenga un buen viaje.

Degel entró rápidamente al aeropuerto y buscó rápidamente donde estaba su aerolínea. Cuando finalmente la encontró, notó que en verdad no había tanta gente, pero si había unas cuantas. Cuando llegó su turno, por fin respiró tranquilo.

—Buenos días, señor.

—Buenos días—dijo Degel entregándole su pasaporte y el pasaje de avión. La chica tardo poco en hacer los debidos procedimientos.

—Tiene que llenar esto cuando este en el avión, este es su boarding pass, sale por la puerta 12A y que tenga un buen vuelo señor—dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta para con Degel, el cual se sonrojó un poco.

—Muchas gracias, que tengas un buen día.

Despues de haber caminado bastante, ya que la puerta que le tocaba era lejos y que el aeropuerto fuera grande no ayudaba para nada. Se detuvo a comprar unas cosas para desayunar y un periódico. Su jefe aun seguía quejándose de por qué había cancelado el viaje a Suiza, lo que tenía sin cuidado a Degel. Finalmente encontró su puerta y al ver que no había mucha gente, se sentó y espero a que fuera hora de partir.

—Falta muy poco—dijo Degel mirando su boarding pass—Ya tengo ganas de llegar—se quitó su chaleco y se arremango las mangas. Al llegar a Francia tendría que quedarse todo el día en el aeropuerto a esperar el vuelo de la noche para Atenas—Lo que hago por una boda. Espero queno haya retreso en Francia.

_**Kalokairi, Grecia.**_

Eleanor había dejado el tema sobre su padre tranquilo por el bien de todos, no quería estallar una pelea con su madre y que todos escucharan. Había decido no dejarse llevar por pensamientos que no iban al lugar, era momento de disfrutar lo que quedaba de día, ya para mañana empezaban los preparativos.

— ¡Ellie, ¿Dónde estabas?

—No es tu problema, nevera con patas.

—Tan dulce como siempre.

—No fuiste a jugar con los otros, ¿Por qué?

—No tenía ganas, me quede a ayudar a Marin pero la muy desgraciada me abandono con los platos sucios—Eleanor se echo a reír cuando vio a su amigo con el delantal de manzanitas de su madre puesto.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?

—No quería manchar la ropa, no he lavado aun, así que no quiero que le caiga nada.

—Sabes, Camus, tu lo que necesitas es que alguien te de un trabajito—dijo Eleanor mirando a su amigo que estaba de espaldas.

— ¿Qué trabajito? —Eleanor empezo a señalar los pantalones de su amigo, justo donde estaba su parte intima— ¡¿Estás loca?! No digas esas cosas.

—Siempre estas amargado. Le diré a alguna de mis amigas que te haga el favor—Eleanor sacó su celular del bolsillo e hiso como si estuviera marcando un numero solo para fastidiar a su mejor amigo.

— ¡No, no, no! —Camus se lanzó sobre ella, con las manos llenas de jabón. Ambos rodaron por el piso, Camus intentando quitarle el teléfono mientras Eleanor jalaba hacia su lado para evitar que lo tomara.

— ¡Dámelo!

—Estás loco si crees que me lo quitaras—en ese momento jalaron tan fuerte de ambos lados, que el teléfono salió de sus manos y cayó en la sala, esto hizo que Camus perdiera el equilibrio y dejara caer todo su peso sobre su amiga. Lo bueno era que Camus tenia buenos reflejos y antes de pudiera caer totalmente, colocó sus manos a los costados de la cara de Eleanor justo a tiempo y así evitar pegarle con la frente a su amiga.

—Ellie…—Camus se quedo viendo los ojos de su amiga. Durante muchos años, Camus, sintió algo por su amiga, algo que se podría decir era más que una buena amistad. Camus amaba a Eleanor Pero el destino le jugó mal al francés. Jamás le dijo a Eleanor lo que sentía y para cuando se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, Aioros había llegado primero.

—Camus… ¡párate franchute cabezón!

— ¡No me llames así, enana de puente! —Camus se paró y regreso a terminar su tarea con los platos. Eleanor era tan inocente, algunas veces, que jamás se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo para con ella. Ella siempre lo vería como su mejor amigo y nada más.

—Camus… —su amigo volteo a ver que quería la enana ahora—hay algo que tengo que contarte, algo que hice, ni Aioros lo sabe. Despues de que termines, ven a mi cuarto, lo que te quiero contar es urgente—Eleanor lo miraba como si pidiera ser escuchada, como si tuviera un secreto tan malo que se tiene la necesidad de contarlo.

—Ellie…

— ¡Ya volvió por quien lloraban! —el grito de Angelo los despertó a ambos de su trance temporal— ¿Cocinaron en grande y no nos dieron? Acaso saben lo que sufrí porque solo tenía de comer ese mísero trozo de pan.

—Cállate Angelo—fue todo lo que dijo Eleanor.

— ¿Y los otros donde se fueron? —preguntó Genbu que llevaba con la mano derecha su maleta y con la izquierda un bolso.

—Fueron a jugar con el Wii de los gemelos, casi todos están all…

— ¡Y NO ME ESPERARON! —Genbu salió corriendo directo al cuarto de los gemelos.

—Nosotros vamos a dejar nuestras cosas en el cuarto.

Eleanor notó que Aioros no estaba, de seguro se había regresado a Skópelos con su hermano y los amigos de este.

—Al menos pudo llamarme—musito Eleanor para si misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Camus que se encontraba guardando el ultimo plato limpio.

—No, nada. Ahora que terminaste de hacer de Cenicienta—Camus la miró feo— ¿Podríamos ir al cuarto? —para Camus esa proposición sonó un poco fuera de lugar, aunque el ya sabía que era para hablar de algo, por lo visto, importante para su amiga.

—Sí, vamos, se nota que tienes ganas de contarme algo—dijo sonriendo a su enana amiga.

Sin mucha espera, subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Eleanor. Camus pensó que al ser su amiga como era, su cuarto estaría un poco menos limpio, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver que su cuarto estaba impecable.

—No mires así mi cuarto, lo limpio cada dos días, que no te sorprenda que sepa limpiar y que tenga todo en su lugar—dijo Eleanor sentándose en la mullida cama.

—Estoy empezando a creer que puedes leer la mente, enana—Camus caminó hasta la cama de su amiga y se sentó a su lado— ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme con tanto…?

—Invite a mi padre a la boda—dijo cortando a su amigo se golpe. Camus quedó tieso por la inesperada confesión de su amiga.

— ¿Qué tu qué?

—Invite… a mi padre… a mi boda—Eleanor levanto la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los de su amigo.

—Aun estoy procesando lo que dijiste y a la vez estoy saliendo del shock—Camus estaba pálido como un fantasma, su mejor amiga acababa de decir que invito, al padre que jamás conoció, a su boda, ¡el viernes! — ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que descubriste a tu padre?

—Esa no es toda la historia Camus—Eleanor tenía la mirada perdida en la pared. Se había quedado viendo el horizonte, en esos momentos el enchufe que estaba en la pared de al frente era mil veces más interesante.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Prepárate para la historia más loca de tu vida, Camus.

_**Cuarto de los gemelos.**_

—Mátalo Aspros, no sabes jugar copia barata—gritaba Shura al ver que su amigo le estaban pateando el trasero—.Eres muy malo Aspros.

— ¡Cállate, a veras quien es el malo! —Aspros apretó un monto de botones con una rapidez asombrosa— ¡Ja! ¿Quién es el malo ahora?

—Tu, mira—Aspros siguió con la vista a donde apuntaba el dedo de su gemelo—perdiste, imbécil.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si hice todos los movimientos.

— ¡Ja! Te gané, quien dijo que una chica no sabe jugar videos juegos—dijo Sasha dejando a Aspros con la quijada desencajada del asombro—.Cierra la boca Aspros, se pueden meter moscas—todos rieron ante la derrota del gemelo

— ¡Cállense todos o quito el juego! —se hizo un silencio de ultratumba, nadie quería dejar de jugar con el Wii de los gemelos, durante ese día no había hecho nada y las cosas los domingo en la posada no eran muy movida que digamos.

— ¡Es mi turno! —gritó Regulus, saltó de la cama y se sentó al lado de Deuteros, quien le había cedido sus controles para que jugara. A Aspros y Deuteros el pequeño león les había caído bien, no tenían hermanos menores y el chico, junto a su amigo, al ser los menores del grupo, se ganaron la amistad de todos solo por ser tan hiperactivos como eran ellos a su edad.

— ¡Se atrevieron a comenzar sin mí! —la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe. Genbu y corrió a sentarse justamente al lado de Regulus y de esa manera quitándole el otro control a Aspros.

No hicieron nada durante toda la tarde, después todo, eran VAGAciones.

_**En alguna parte del mar Egeo.**_

—_**Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar—**_Manigoldo se encontraba acostado en la proa de _"Sophie"_ había estado navegando día y noche. Sabía que la distancia entre donde vivía en Italia y Skópelos era mucha, pero como siempre, se las arregló para ganarle al destino—Dios, amo el ron.

Desde que dejó a la pobre Adela en el muelle, Manigoldo se había dedicado a no solo navegar sino también a beber, un poco, solo un poco.

—_**Todos brindando yo-ho. Yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser**_—hacía ya una hora que estaba cantando esa canción de piratas.

De vez en cuando iba hasta el timón del bote y giraba hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha, dependía de su estado de sobriedad. Hace ya muchos años que no bebía de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. La buena noticia era que, según sus cálculos, estaba cerca de Pilion, esa misma noche ya podría dormir en una cama caliente.

—_**Hurtos, estafas, toma lo que hay. Todos brindando yo-ho. Yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser**_—cantaba mientras se elevaba la botella de ron que le había regalado el conserje del edificio donde vivía—Yo, amo esta canción—ya para ese punto de embriaguez, no sabía si el que ese estaba moviendo mucho era él o si era el bote por culpa de las olas del mar.

Habían pasado varios días desde que había recibido esa misteriosa invitación, al principio había dudado en ir hasta Grecia y ser parte de una boda en la cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era la feliz pareja.

— ¡JA! Creo que me equivoqué en mis cálculos—dijo viendo como se alzaba en el horizonte la península de Pilion—llegue tres horas antes de lo que pensé—tomó la botella de ron y la puso en su boca—_**Y somos feroces como un huracán…**_ —sacó su reloj del bolsillo y lo observo por unos segundos. La expresión de su rostro cambio para convertirse en una mueca de triunfo. Volteó y fijó su vista en el, no tan lejano, muelle—._**Todos brindando yo-ho**_—terminó su canción con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro—como me gusta esa canción.

Dio una cuantas vueltas con el timón, su objetivo era llegar a puerto, amarrar a _"Sophie"_ y pasar una buena noche en un motel cercano, durante esos días de viaje no hacía nada más que soñar con poner su agotado cuerpo en una suave cama y comer una buena cena caliente.

—Creo que esto ya me está haciendo daño—dijo Manigoldo observando la, casi, vacía botella de ron. Durante su viaje, se había detenido en algunas islas para comprar provisiones y una de las cosas más esenciales, era buscar más ron—_**Yo-ho, yo-ho. Pirata siempre ser**_—Manigoldo logró llegar con rapidez al muelle y vio que habían unos cuantos espacios para su quería _"Sophie"._ Bajó del barco y estiró sus extremidades lo más que pudo—… Ya llegué, he vuelto—volvió a ver su reloj para asegurarse de que hora era. Despues de viajar tanto, un descanso era merecido, giró su cuerpo y desde el puerto de madera se podia apreciar Kalokairi, tomó su botella de ron y la botó en una basura—.Sin duda, me voy a divertir. _**Todos brindando yo-ho.**_

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Ya por fin subí el capi y tambien quiero dar las gracias a Karo-Licht por sus comentarios (esta igual de loca que yo) a mugetsu-chan xd por siempre leer mis loqueras y a Threylanx Schwarze por siempre estar ahi por mí.**_

_**¡Ya mañana termino la uni! :D lo que significa que tendre más tiempo para escribir capis :)**_

_**Sin mas nada que agregar, me despido y les mando muchos besos y abrazos :DÇ**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**PD: Por cada review que hermosamente dejen, se estara donando 5 euros para comprar comida y otros utensilios necesarios para que Caroline y Ellie puedan mantener a todos esos manganzones en la posada :D**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

__Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones.  
__

* * *

_Capítulo 11_

_¿Velvet mornings? parte 1_

_**Kalokairi, 3:00 p.m**_

Eleanor seguía observando la pared mientras le contaba a Camus sobre el descubrimiento de hace más de un mes, de las invitaciones a sus padres y de la pesada carga emocional que traía encima. Su amigo hacia el mayor esfuerzo por entenderla y ayudarla a que dejara de angustiarse tanto por el asunto de que si sus padres llegaban o no.

—Y eso es todo—dijo Eleanor terminando de contar a Camus lo que había hecho.

—… —Camus estaba mudo de la impresión. Había leído historias que cualquiera pensaría que jamás, jamás, pero jamás en esta vida pasarían. La historia de su amiga, además de parecer sacada de una novela, era real. La realidad supera a la fantasía, dicen por ahí, pero esto era el colmo.

—Di algo, no te quedes así, me haces sentir peor de lo que ya me siento—Eleanor había quitado la vista de la pared para observar el semblante de su amigo. Camus lo único que pudo hacer ante lo dicho por Eleanor fue soltar un gran y pesado suspiro— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Un suspiro.

— ¡¿Y qué coños quieres que te diga?! —soltó de golpe— ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que he escuchado historias así? Ninguna, porque cosas como esas solo ocurren en libros o en telenovelas malas—Camus reía como un lunático pero Eleanor entendió que cada persona tiene su manera de reaccionar ante noticias fuertes—.Lo siento, es que es imposible.

—Lo sé.

—Es raro.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Por qué en plural?

—Porque no te voy a dejar sola en esto, enana demente. Te casas el viernes y llegas hoy a decirme que invitaste, no a uno, sino a tres papas para tu boda que de paso no sabes quién es. Pretendes cargar con eso tu sola y eso no puede ser así, el agotamiento psicológico debe ser fuerte y el físico también porque tienes que trabajar y organizar esta boda—Eleanor no podía decir nada ante la desesperación de su amigo.

—Camus, cálmate y no te preocupes por mí porque yo estoy bien. La chicas también lo saben y créeme que ni un poquito se pusieron como tú. Tienes que entender una cosa, si quieres ayudarme en esto, no puedes ponerte como ahora tienes que estar tranquilo y fingir que no te he dicho nada. No sabemos si ellos vendrán, tenemos que estar tranquilos si pasa algo—Eleanor había tomado la cara de su amigo con las dos manos para que la mirara a los ojos y así intentar calmarlo un poco.

—Entiendo, si las chicas lo saben entonces estoy más calmado—Eleanor soltó la cara del francés y lo abrazó—.Tranquila enana, saldremos bien de esta todos juntos y… —Camus sintió un dolor en la cabeza. Cuando vio que había sido pensó que no se había preparado para eso. Eleanor había tomado unos de los mechones de su larga cabellera y lo había jalado hacia atrás haciendolo mirar hacia el techo en una posición incomoda para su cuello.

—No te atrevas a decirle algo, a NADIE sobre este tema Camus. Estoy confiando en ti el mayor de mis secretos—Camus asintió, más o menos, ya que el jalón no lo dejaba—.Si en algún momento hay que contarles entonces lo haré yo, tu y las chicas estarán conmigo.

— ¿Y si Caroline nos descubre primero? —Eleanor lo soltó para que hablara mejor.

—Aun no se qué hacer si eso llegara a pasar. Luego averiguaremos eso, por ahora no pensemos en eso. Ya es tarde, debemos bajar a ver si no han hundido un barco, están my callados—Eleanor se puso de pie rápido— ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué paso?! —Camus vio como su amiga se agarra una pierna y hacia una mueca de dolor.

—Se me durmió la pierna.

—…

— ¿Qué?

—No tienes remedio en esta vida, ¿verdad?

—No, tampoco creo que en la siguiente lo tenga.

Camus ayudo a Eleanor a bajar las escaleras ya que su pie aun seguía con el hormigueo. La cargó estilo novia por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. Todo iba muy normal, como si eso se pudiera con esa cantidad de gente ahí, cuando Aioros entró por a la casa justamente cuando estaban los dos amigos riéndose y Eleanor pasaba su brazo por detrás del cuello de Camus. Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que eran una linda pareja de enamorados.

Eleanor sintió que todo su mundo se iba en picada cuando vio a su prometido parado al lado de la puerta principal, la cara de Aioros se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia al ver a los dos amigos reír y hacer bromas entre ellos, como si fueran una pareja de recien casados. Eleanor sabía que Aioros era una persona celosa, solo que él jamás lo admitiría.

—Aioros… ¡Hola amor! ¿Qué has hecho en todo el día? Mira que ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Yo estaba jugando Wii con los otros pero veo que tú y Camus estuvieron divirtiéndose mucho mientras todos estábamos jugando—si las miradas mataran.

—No pienses mal, no es lo que parece-dijo Camus para defender a Eleanor.

—Que yo sepa, Camus, tu no te llamas Eleanor y no eres mi prometida, ósea que no estaba hablando contigo—dijo de manera grosera Aioros, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Eleanor porque desde que habían empezado a salir, jamás había visto a su novio hablarle así a alguien.

— ¡Aioros! No le hables así a Camus. Él no hiso nada malo, él solo me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras porque se me durmió la pierna y el hormigueo no me dejaba caminar bien.

—Es cierto—dijo Camus intentando probar su inocencia.

—Aun siento el hormigueo—Aioros la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, aun dudaba de la credibilidad de la historia del pie—.Tengo una idea. Cárgame tú.

— ¿Qué?

—Cárgame tú. Si te molesta tanto que mi MEJOR AMIGO lo haga, entonces hazlo tú—Eleanor estiro sus brazos hacia su prometido como niña pequeña buscando que el padre la cargue. Abría y cerraba las manos en señal de que quería ser alzada por Aioros. Lo único que podía hacer Aioros en ese momento era ignorar los grandes y azules ojos de su novia que lo miraban como juzgándolo y a la vez el puchero no ayudaba para nada. Sin duda alguna, Eleanor había soltado a la bestia tierna y amorosa para sus fines malvados.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero deja de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos, me desespera que me veas así tan fijamente! —Aioros se acerco para que Camus entregara a la chica en brazos de Aioros.

—Toda tuya, yo me voy a jugar con los otros. Nos vemos luego—Camus salió corriendo por la puerta y dejó a la joven pareja solos.

—Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas, Aioros—la tierna mirada había cambiado a una de enojo, de esas de las que Aioros intentaba evitar.

— ¿De qué hablas amorcito? —Aioros reía nervioso, la mirada de Eleanor era cada vez más profunda y llena de enojo—.Lo siento, sabes que no me controlo—dijo poniendo a Eleanor en el suelo.

—Pero no puede ser asi. Camus a sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años, que yo sea tu novia y muy pronto tu esposa no significa que voy a dejar de tratar a mis amigos como siempre lo he hecho.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Aioros. Estoy cansada de tus celos y lo peor es que te celan son mis propios amigos—Aioros bajó la cabeza—.Yo te amo, entiendes eso verdad—Aioros asintió, Eleanor tomó la cara de su novio con sus manos y lo acerco a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios—.Nada nos separara, pero no voy a permitir que les hables así y mucho menos a Camus. Quiero que entiendas que desde el momento en que me pediste ser tu novia, con esa propuesta venían muchas cosas, mi madre, mis amigas, mis amigos, mis tías, las personas que son mi familia.

—Si—Aioros se sentía como un estúpido en ese momento. Eleanor tenía razón, sus celos le podían causar problema con los seres queridos de su futura esposa, después de todo cuando se casa, tambien se casa con la familia de la novia.

—Yo te amo, te amo mas de lo que podría explicar, Aioros. No quiero tener un matrimonio en el cual lo celos abunden, ¿ok?.

—Ok, No te preocupes por eso—Aioros tenía un semblante serio. Eleanor temía lo peor, que cancelara la boda y terminara con ella.

—…

—No volverá a pasar—Eleanor pudo respirar más tranquila después d escuchar esas palabras. Soltó un suspiro que hiso entender a Aioros que su pioja pensaba lo peor. Habían tenido sus peleas fuertes pero, ¿que parejas no las tienen?.

—Ok, muchas gracias amor—dio un beso en los labios a su prometido y luego se abrazaron con ternura.

—Ahora vuelvo, necesito llamar al inútil de Aioria a ver como esta.

—Yo voy con los demás a jugar con el Wii—salió corriendo como niña pequeña, emocionada por jugar con el aparato traído por los gemelos.

—Tan infantil como siempre—posó sus ojos en la pantalla del celular, buscando el número de su hermano. Cuando por fin lo encontró le marcó—vamos Aioria, contesta.

—_Aló, ¿Aioros?_

— ¿Quién mas te va a llamar?

—… _buen punto, tengo que admitir que me di una buena siesta, me desperté hace tres horas._

—Vago, pero solo llamé para saber cómo estabas, me fui con los chicos y te dejé durmiendo. Despues de la buena juerga que se dieron en la noche no quise molestarlos, pero estaba tentado a pararte de una sola patada en el culo—dijo Aioros con enojo.

— _¿Por qué? No hicimos nada malo…_

— ¿Qué no hicieron nada malo? Será que tengo que recordarte que hicieron ayer. Gracias a ti y a tus amigos, tuve que dormir en la sala y Regulus no pudo dormir y Teneo tampoco.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—Anoche se fueron apenas llegaron a Skópelos, tomaron mi auto en el cual estaban los ¡VESTIDOS DE DAMAS DE HONOR DE SHAINA, MARIN Y SASHA! Da gracias que no pasó nada con los vestidos y que están sin una sola mancha. Luego de eso, regresaron a las tres de la mañana, cada uno con una chica en brazos, luego de que despaché a las santas esas, ustedes empezaron a formar un berrinche y tu empezaste a gritarme cosas, cosas que jamás pensé escuchar de tu parte Aioria.

— _¿Qué cosas te grité? Te juro que no recuer…_

—Y gracias a ti Regulus la pasó mal, escuchó todo lo que gritaste y por eso en la mañana bien temprano me despertó y me pidió que lo trajera aquí a la posada de Ellie, para quedarse aquí en la semana.

— _¡¿Que qué?! ¿Quién se cree el enano ese?_

—Mejor dicho quien te crees tu para gritar todo lo que gritaste ayer. Tú sabes muy bien que Regulus no le gusta tocar el tema de nuestros padres y vienes tú a sacar eso a flote.

—_Pero… pero no fue mi intención, yo…_

—No, jamás es tu intención, siempre dices lo mismo Aioria. Hay días en que pienso si en verdad quieres a Regulus como tu hermano y si te soy sincero hermano me estoy cansando de tu actitud inmadura ante los problemas. ¿Cuándo será el día que madures Aioria? Ya tienes 23 años, yo creo que es momento de que madures y busques un camino en la vida—no se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea—.Voy a regresar a casa dentro de una hora, no quiero hablar de nada cuando llegue, si quieres irte de juerga otra vez pues hazlo pero me llegas con otra escena como ayer y te juro que duermes con los vagabundos ¡EN LA CALLE ¿entendiste?!

—_Si… hermano._

—Me alegra saberlo—Aioros trancó el celular y salió de la casa con rumbo al cuarto de los gemelos. Sinceramente no tenia ganas de ir, tomó la desición de no ir con ls demas y volver a Skopelos. No queria verle la cara a Camus, por lo menos hasta mañana.

* * *

Regulus y Genbu llevaban más o menos una media hora jugando, tenía que coronar a un campeón y ninguno de los daba su brazo a torcer, ¿por qué? Se preguntaran, pues la respuesta es simple. Los gemelos tuvieron la idea de que el que fuera el ganador no haría deberes al día siguiente, por consiguiente Regulus y Genbu estaban dando el todo por el todo en esa pelea en Mortal Combat.

La flojera de ir a cocinar algo los estaba matando así que lo más sencillo para ellos fue sacar toda la comida chatarra que les quedo de la noche anterior y comérsela. Repartieron cervezas a todos y se acomodaron para ver quien salía vencedor en el juego.

—Muy bien amigo—dijo Teneo viendo como Regulus acababa con Genbu.

—No creas que me ganaras, niño—Genbu intentaba tumbar a su combatiente pero el león menor era más listo en ese aspecto. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Eleanor estaba parada detrás de la puerta esperando que le abrieran.

—Pero miren que trajo la brisa—dijo Shura abriéndole la puerta a Eleanor— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba limpiando, como siempre ustedes dejan sucio por donde pisan.

— ¿Y Aioros? —preguntó Marin.

—Estaba hablando con Aioria por teléfono —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Pudo notar que a Marin se le escapó un sonrojo cuando nombro al hermano del medio—.Mira, casualidad me acaba de mandar un mensaje—dijo Eleanor revisando su celular.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Shaina saliendo de detrás de ellas.

—Que se tuvo que ir, no quiere manejar tan tarde y que aprovecharía que aun hay sol—dijo revisando el mensaje.

— ¿De quién hablan, bellezas? —preguntó Aspros.

—De mi prometido, tonto.

— ¡GANE! ¡GANE! —gritó Regulus. Empezó a hacer un baile muy raro mientras le restregaba su victoria a Genbu en la cara. Todos empezaron a reír ante la graciosa escena.

Habían pasado ya dos o tres años, incluso cuatro, desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos en un solo cuarto. Eleanor había quedado destrozada con la despedida de todos sus amigos hace ya unos años atrás, cuando Shaka, Aldebarán, Genbu, Shion y Dohko se fueron; ella quedo triste pero no dejo ni una sola lagrima escapar de sus ojos. Cuando Camus, Shura y Angelo tuvieron que volver a sus países ella lloró, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver a sus mejores amigos irse de su lado. Pero cuando Aspros, Deuteros, Marin y Shaina se fueron su mundo se vino abajo, no quedaba nadie, solo Aioros y su madre.

Si admitía el haberse sentido sola desde el día que sus compinches se fueron a estudiar a Londres pero ahora estaban todos junto otra vez y que mejor ocasión que para la boda de la enana.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de ir a descansar los ojos un poco… en realidad los gemelos tuvieron que apagar el Wii y el televisor para sacarlos a todos de ahí. Cada uno fue a su habitación, Angelo, Dohko y Genbu ya traían ropa limpia y todas sus pertenencias, les costó convencer al gerente del motel que eran ellos los dueños de las maletas y los bolsos a que no habían estado en ese lugar por dos días. Al final lograron sacar sus cosas y regresar a la isla. Regulus y Teneo se habían instalado de lo mejor en su nueva habitación, no era grande pero eso bastaba para ellos ser felices, podrían dormir y a la vez disfrutar de la playa y de buena compañía.

Y se preguntaran ¿Dónde estuvo Caroline todo el día? Pues estuvo en su cuarto. Todo el día la pasó viendo álbumes de fotos y otras fotos que estaban esparcidas en unas cajas que tenia guardada en el closet. Habían encontrado fotos de los padres de su hija. Suena raro decir "padres" pero era verdad y ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba. Lo que ella no sabía era que exactamente a las doce de la noche estaba llegando un avión a Atenas desde Londres donde se encontraban dos sujetos que no se conocían pero tenían mucho en común y que un escritor italiano con fama de aventurero ya estaba en Pilion esperando a que se hiciera de mañana para salir directo a Kalokairi.

Sin duda, nuestra querida Caroline se va a llevar una gran sorpresa. Esta va a ser una semana muy larga para nuestra querida novia y su madre.

* * *

_**Lunes, 2:00 a.m, Atenas International Airport.**_

El vuelo había sido un poco movido para Degel pero no había nada que un buen vaso de whisky no calmara. Atrás de Degel venia saliendo un tipo alto, de melena azul oscura y ojos verdes, llevaba un jean azul claro con zapato deportivo y camisa blanca. Ambos sujetos se encontraban cansados, no habían dormido nada durante el vuelo desde Londres pero el estar ya en Grecia les daba más tranquilidad.

Era de madrugada, lo que significaba que no habría autobuses hasta Pilion. Saga miró su reloj con fastidio sabiendo que tendría que esperar a que al menos se hicieran las cinco de la mañana para poder tomar un autobús hasta Pilion y así poder tomar un barco hasta Kalokairi. Degel también pensaba mucho sobre cómo hacer para poder tomar un medio de transporte hasta Pilion.

—Que me queda, tomaré un taxi—dijo Degel para si mismo.

Del otro lado, Saga preguntaba a quien fuese si había alguna manera de llegar a Skópelos antes del medio día.

—Lo sentimos señor, a estas horas no salen autobuses hasta Pilion ya que es un camino muy largo.

—Rayos…—dijo por lo bajo— ¿Ahora qué hago?

—Si me permite—Saga se volteo y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos. La pobre joven no pudo contener el sonrojo ante esa mirada tan masculina—.Yo… yo…

—Aja, ¿Qué me ibas a decir, linda? —dijo Saga inocentemente, ya que era padre no podía evitar dar ese tipo de adjetivos al ver a alguna chica de la edad de sus hijas o menor que ellas.

—Yo… aquí… aquí al frente hay un servicio de taxis que podrían llevarlo hasta un pueblo cerca de aquí y de ahí salen autobuses hasta Pilion—dijo la chica aun con el sonrojo en la cara.

— ¡De verdad! —la cara de Saga se ilumino ante la información dada por la gentil chica—.Dios, dios, muchísimas gracias. Me acabas de salvar de una bien grande, linda—Saga mostro la mejor sonrisa y está casi se desmayaba de tan solo ver sonreír al sujeto de cabellos azules.

—No hay de que señor, es mi trabajo ayudar a la gente—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—tomó sus cosas del piso y fue en marcha hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

Saga buscó con la mirada los taxis que la chica había dicho, pero no había ninguno. Maldijo su mala suerte en aquel momento.

— ¿Busca taxi, señor? —Saga se encontraba con la cabeza entre las piernas. En ese momento, la voz del sujeto fue como un hermoso canto de los ángeles. Pensó que la diosa Athena lo estaba bendiciendo en ese momento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —saltó Saga sobre el sujeto. El taxista se asusto en el momento en que Saga salta ya que notó que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros—. No sabe la alegría que me da el haberme preguntado eso.

—Ah… si… entonces ¿Si quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte?

—Si por favor—el taxista abrió la parte de atrás de su carro y ayudó a meter la maleta de Saga—.Me ha salvado la vida, no sabe cuánto necesito ir a Pilion.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó el taxista.

—Necesito ir a Pilion.

— ¡¿Está loco?! Pilion queda muy lejos de aquí. Tendría que manejar toda la noche.

— ¿De qué habla? La señorita de la aerolínea me dijo que había taxis que llevaban hasta un pueblo y de ahí salían en bus hasta Pilion.

—Esos taxis se fueron hace veinte minutos—Saga palideció hasta el punto que parecía fantasma. El taxista veía a Saga con lastima, no quería viajar tanto, su familia lo estaría esperando.

— ¿No puede llevarme hasta allá?

—Lo siento, tengo familia y ellos me esperan en la mañana.

—Le pago el doble—el taxista abrió los ojos asombrado.

— ¿Qué?

—Que le pago el doble, incluso el triple si debo hacerlo. Usted no entiende, vengo de Nueva York, hice este viaje por una razón que ni se cual es. Recibí una carta misteriosa hace unos días invitándome a una boda de alguien que no conozco, estaba firmada por la que fue la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida. No la veo desde hace 21 años y en el momento que leí que fue ella la que me invito a la boda, que me imagino es de su hija, me sentí como una persona nueva. Aunque tenga que ver a la hija que siempre quise tener con ella casarse e incluso ver a su padre junto a Caroline, yo quiero saber la razón por la cual me invito a la boda de su hija—Saga había tenido un vomito verbal que dejó al taxista con la boca abierta—.Necesito ir hasta Pilion. Le pago el triple—terminó Saga con un tono de voz tranquilo.

—El doble está bien—dijo el taxista sonriéndole a su cliente. Saga sonrió ante la aceptación del sujeto, podía estar tranquilo hasta llegar a Pilion, lo que implicaba que podría dormir las horas que no pudo durante el viaje en avión—y ya que vamos a estar muchas horas juntos, mi nombre es Socratis, ¿y usted señor?

—Saga, me llamo Saga Dalaras.

— ¡Oh! Es griego también.

—Sí, mi familia es de Heraklion.

—Qué maravilla, de Creta.

Saga y Socratis charlaron desde que salieron del aeropuerto. Sería una noche larga para eso dos… bueno, no solo para ellos dos. Minutos antes Degel había conseguido un taxi, que al igual que a Saga, le había explicado que ya no habían los taxis que llevaba a la parada de autobuses en ese pueblo.

— ¿Ahora qué hago?

—Si quiere yo lo llevo hasta su allá—Degel se volteó y notó que era un sujeto de unos cuarenta y tantos.

— ¿Me puede llevar hasta ese pueblo?

—No, esos taxis se fueron hace unos 10 minutos, señor—Degel entristeció al oír eso.

—Entonces, hice este viaje para nada. Necesitaba llegar hoy a Kalokairi—dijo murmurando para si mismo. El taxista oyó más o menos lo que decía el francés.

—No se preocupe por nada, si quiere yo lo puedo llevar hasta Pilion—dijo el sujeto sonriendo.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí, de igual manera tengo que ir a dejar un pedido que encargó alguien—dijo sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, no sabe el favor tan grande que me hace.

—No hay muchos taxis hasta allá pero hoy es su día de suerte.

—Si, creo que sí—Degel miró por la ventana como salían del aeropuerto y entraban a la autopista. Tuvo suerte pero algo le decía que encontraría unas cuantas sorpresas al llegar a ese pueblo pesquero.

**_Lunes, Kalokairi, 7:00 am._**

Caroline se levantó temprano ya que llegaban sus mejores amigas, mas que amigas y compañeras de grupo eran sus hermanas. Tanto Clara como Jenny habían estado con ella desde que se entero que estaba esperando un bebe, omitiendo el hecho que no sabia quien era el padre de la criatura.

Se levanto con pereza y sueño, aunque el día anterior lo único que hiso fue quedarse en su cuarto y repasar cada foto que tenia, mas con la resaca que tenia gracias a Acacia. Cuando Eleanor preguntó por su padre sintió como si le partieran el corazón en tres, la cara de su hija era de infinita tristeza, hace muchos años que Eleanor no ponía esa cara.

—Lo siento tanto Eleanor, siento mucho no poder responder a tu pregunta—Caroline se miraba a espejo y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que los años habían pasado tan rápido? Su reflejo mostraba a una mujer, ya no era la chica de 17 años que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta con sus amigas, ni la de 18 que se reveló contra su madre y huyó de casa para buscar mas libertad, mucho menos era la de 19 que cometió la locura de enamorarse de alguien que ya tenia prometida o la que se acostó con otros dos.

Tomó su cepillo de la peinadora y empezó a peinar un mechón de su rubia cabellera, parecía que había perdido brillo al pasar los años, ya no era una melena abundante. Sus ojos se color miel habían perdido vida. A pesar de todas las cosas vividas y de que su apariencia había cambiado por completo, no se arrepentía de nada. Todas las cosas que había vivido con su hija y con sus amigas a lo largo de esos 21 años jamás las cambiaria.

—Tan rápido, pasaron 21 años y ahora dentro de poco te casas—dijo viendo una foto de Eleanor que estaba sobre su peinadora. Eleanor tendría unos 3 años en esa foto, estaban Clara y Jenny con ella en la foto. Clara, que era la mas alta, sostenía a Eleanor en sus brazos y Jenny la sostenía por detrás, se podía ver que a Eleanor le faltaban los dientes de la parte superior.

—Te veías tan tierna e inocente… ¿Qué coños te paso, niña terremoto? —dijo para si misma eso ultimo.

Dio los últimos retoques a su cabello para pasar ahora a su vestimenta. No era que tuviera el armario más grande del mundo, era un pequeño estante y una corta barra donde colgar sus prendas, el mueble tenia cuatro gavetas donde guardaba el resto de cosas.

—Creo que me pondré esto—dijo sacando un overol de color azul marino, una camisa de chiffon tres cuartos de color azul cielo y unas sandalias tipo hippie—me veré como una hippie—pensó riendo—por dios ya es tarde—vio el reloj y notó que el tiempo había pasado volando y ella aun no estaba totalmente vestida.

Salió corriendo al baño, tomó su ducha, cepillo sus dientes y con una rapidez increíble ya estaba vestida con el atuendo elegido. Tomó su cartera y las llaves de su carro, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Angelo, Camus y Shura estaban en la cocina.

— ¡AH! ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano, mis niños?

—Buenos días, Caroline—dijo Camus que estaba preparando huevos revueltos. Caroline ya había notado un olor a comida desde su cuarto pero pensó que eran las chicas que estaban cocinando algo.

— ¡Buenos días! —dijeron Shura y Angelo.

—Pensé que eran las chicas que estaban cocinando como siempre. ¿Que mosco les picó para que se pararan tan temprano?

—Por eso es que estábamos cocinando, ellas lo han hecho todos estos días y tu también, desde antes de que llegaran Marin y Shaina—dijo Shura un poco avergonzado.

—Por esa misma razón es que decidimos levantarnos temprano, para prepararles el desayuno—terminó de explicar Angelo.

—Algo me dice que esto tiene un motivo escondido o ¿me equivoco?

—…

—...

—... les dije que no la podíamos engañar—dijo Angelo.

— ¡Cállate Angelo! —dijo Camus.

—Ya sabía yo que querían algo. Nadie puede engañar a una madre sobreprotectora.

—Si, si, es verdad que queríamos pedirte algo—dijo Angelo intentando poner una sonrisa angelical pero solo logro que Caroline le levantara una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieren?

—Preguntar si podíamos ir hoy a Skópelos—Caroline no entendía totalmente lo que querían.

— ¿Para qué?

—Queremos ir de fiesta un rato, no nos mal entiendas pero…

—Queremos irnos de juerga—dijo Angelo cortando a Camus de golpe.

—… sí, eso lo simplifica todo—dijo Shura.

—Ok, ¿Quiénes van a ir?

—Solo los chicos, las chicas no creo que quieran ir además algunos tienen una apuesta que pagar—dijo Camus.

—Muy bien, ¿Dónde se quedaran?

—Entre todos creo que podemos alquilar un cuarto de motel o cuando amanezca nos regresamos—dijo Angelo.

—Ok, pueden ir—dijo soltando un suspiro a la vez que les sonreía a esos mal portados—pero con una condición—los chicos se les pararon los pelos del cuerpo. Caroline podia tener cara de ser una madre dulce pero detrás de esa sonrisa maternal se escondía el carácter heredado de Eleanor.

— ¿Una condición? Lo que sea, tu nos has permitido quedarnos.

—Hoy llegan las tías de Ellie, ósea mis amigas—los chicos asintieron—llegaran dentro de una hora más o menos, necesito ayuda para subir las maletas, ¿Podrán hacerlo?

—No hay problema—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, ahora… ¿Qué tienen de comer? No quiero irme con el estomago vacio—dijo viendo la cocina echa un desastre—…

—Descuida, nosotros recogemos—dijo Shura.

—Eso espero sino no salen hoy.

—…

* * *

Los chicos terminaron de preparar el desayuno, o algo así. Consistía en huevos revueltos trozos de salchichas, pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja. Caroline les explico que sus amigas no iban a llegar por el muelle cercano a la posada sino que tenía que ir en carro por unos veinte minutos. Al terminar el desayuno y de recoger sus platos, alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que todos se vieran a la cara ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

—Buenos días, Caroline.

— ¿Aioros? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Ayer se me olvido entregarle esto a Ellie—Caroline vio que Aioros sostenía una caja grande, como en las que se guardan vestidos—son los vestidos de damas de honor. El fin de semana fue muy agitado y se me olvido entregárselos.

—Ya decía yo que algo faltaba en mi lista mental—dijo tomando la caja de las manos de Aioros.

—Bueno, yo me voy porque tengo que hace muchas cosas y…

—Tú no te vas—se escuchó detrás de Caroline.

— ¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo articular Aioros.

—Tú y yo tenemos un evento que planear—Angelo agarró a Aioros por el brazo y lo jaló hasta afuera. Aioros tropezó con la puerta, sino fuera por Angelo que lo estaba jalando ya estuviera con la cara en el piso.

— ¡Mi pie! —gritó.

—Quéjate luego, ahorita tenemos que planear tu despedida y no pienso aguantarme en esta, ya lo hice con la de primo.

—Pero...

— ¡Nada de peros! Es hora de organizar lo que será la mejor despedida de soltero en mi haber—dijo Angelo haciendo pose de triunfador— ¡Vamos!

—Ya voy… cuidado… ¡Mi pie! —gritó ya que pegó el pie contra el muro de la escalera—si me sigues jalando de esa manera voy a terminar en el altar con un yeso en el pie.

— ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!

—A planear la…

— ¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado hasta que me ayuden con mis amigas! Luego de eso si quieren pueden ir hasta Atenas si se les pega la gana.

—Ok—dijeron los dos chicos que ya estabna asustados con el regaño de Caroline.

—Ya es hora, voy a ir a buscarlas—dijo Caroline mirando su reloj—.Espero que cuando llegue todo esté en orden y Eleanor tiene que estar levantada.

—No te preocupes por nada, este lugar va a parecer una tasita de plata para cuando vuelvas—dijo Angelo. Camus, Shura y Aioros se miraron las caras, algo sonaba mal en ese plan.

—Muy bien, nos vemos en una hora—tomó las llaves y le dio una beso en la frente a cada joven. La vieron cerrar la puerta y se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada y sin moverse.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Shura.

—Ahora que se fue…

—Ni se te ocurra Angelo Fabrizzio. Le prometimos ayudar, gracias a eso nos dio el permiso de irnos de fiesta hoy—dijo Camus.

— ¿De fiesta? ¿A dónde?

—A Skópelos, nos da fastidio ir hasta Pilion. Hay unos que necesitan rendir cuentas con Kardia—dijo Angelo.

—Por la apuesta, ya recuerdo. Si quieren puedo ir con ustedes, yo conosco mas ese lugar y se de unos lugares que les gustará.

—Menos la chicas, ellas si que no pueden venir-dijo Angelo.

—Si se entera Ellie de que salí a un bar o un club sin que lo sepa entoces será mi fin en este mundo—dijo Aioros con cara de miedo.

—No digas tonterías amigo—dijo Angelo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros— ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? —Aioros se pensó por unos momentos esa pregunta, _¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**¡Hola, hola, hola!**_

_**Tenía planeado subir este capi el día de mi cumpleaños (fue el 5 de Agosto) pero me dio flojera :)**_

_**Como pueden ver nuetsros papis ya estan en Grecia, falta poquiiiiiito para que pisen la isla y la pongan patas arriba junto a nuestros hermosos inquilinos. Quiero mandar un saludo a todas esa spersonas que leen desde Republica Dominicana, se que son varios. Les mando besos y abrazos. Les informo que todos mis seguidores son mis minions (asi las llamo yo) **__**ya que todos son mis complices en esto. Si alguna quiere comentar y le da pena entonces escribeme por PM y listo, yo soy muy amable y no muerdo :)**_

_**Muy pronto se vendran nuevos personajes, nuevas travesuras y nuevas situaciones que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza pero eso es lo bueno de este fic (creo... )**_

_**Me despido, espero actualizar pronto y les mando muuuuchos saludos. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**PS: por cada review se estara donando 5 euros para alimentar a los nuevos inquilinos ya que nos salimos del presupuesto actual. Ayuden a Caroline y a Eleanor a mantener a la cuerda de salvajes alimentados. Muchas gracias. :D**_


	13. Chapter 11 parte 2

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de __Benny Andersson __y __Björn Ulvaeus __junto a sus canciones. _

* * *

_Capítulo 11 parte 2_

_¿Velvet mornings? _

Eleanor y Sasha ya estaban despiertas, los ruidos en la parte de debajo de la casa las había despertado. Sasha fue a bañarse mientras Eleanor trataba de quitar todo rastro de flojera de encima y más aun con las enormes bolsas que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos.

—Menos mal que aún faltan unos días para la boda—se dijo a si misma mientras se tocaba la cara y revisaba cada rincón como si estuviera buscando algún defecto del cual quejarse.

Miró por el espejo la ventana que estaba sobre su cama, su vista se perdió en ese punto por unos segundos, algo le decía que hoy iba a ser un día complicado. Alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que Eleanor volviera de su mundo.

— ¿Quién es?

—Marin—dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta—vine a ver si ya estaban despiertas—sonrió al ver a Eleanor peinando sus largos cabellos.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces parada tan temprano?

—No sé, algo me levanto y no me dejó dormir más. Fue algo así como un presentimiento.

— ¿También tu? —se escuchó desde la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Tu también, Sasha? —preguntó Eleanor dejando su cepillo sobre la mesa.

—Sí, estaba de lo más tranquila durmiendo y de la nada algo como una descarga eléctrica me despertó pero antes de eso tuve un sueño donde estábamos nosotras cuatro y estábamos corriendo.

— ¡Yo también tuve un sueño parecido! Solo que en el mío estábamos escalando algo.

—Esto ya es extraño, solo falta que llegue Shaina con los mismos que…

— ¡Chicas, acabo de tener el sueño más raro de todos! —gritó Shaina entrando a cuarto de un solo golpe—¿Qué? —se quedaron perplejas al oír que también su amiga había tenido el mismo sueño o presentimiento.

—Esto es el colmo—dijo Sasha.

— ¿Qué creen que signifique? —preguntó Marin.

— ¿De qué hablan? —dijo Shaina sentándose entre Marin y Eleanor.

—Que todas tuvimos el mismo sueño, casi. ¿Creen que algo pasará hoy?

—No sé, pero en mi sueño estábamos corriendo—dijo Shaina sentándose en la cama con las demás.

—Creo que hoy va a ser un día movido.

—Hoy llegan tus tías ¿no?

— ¡ES VERDAD! Y no tengo nada listo para su llegada—Eleanor salió corriendo de la cama directo al baño.

—También tenemos que bañarnos—dijo Marin—tenemos que esperar que Ellie termine de bañarse.

— ¡No hay tiempo! —Shaina agarro a Marin por el cuelo de la camisa y la jaló hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta y ambas entraron.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí adentro? ¡Salgan! —se escucho desde afuera.

—No hay tiempo, hay que bañarnos juntas—dijo Shaina desde el baño..

—Como en los viejos tiempos—dijo Marin. Sasha, que era la única que estaba bañada, se quedo parada frente a la puerta del baño escuchando los gritos de sus amigas.

— ¡ESTÁ FRÍA! —se escuchó a Marin y Shaina gritar al mismo tiempo. Al parecer Eleanor pudo conseguir su venganza por la interrupción de su baño.

—Esto sí es cómico, no hay manera mejor de empezar el día que con unas buenas risas—dijo Sasha pendiente de lo que dirían sus amigas.

— ¡DAME EL JABON! ¡NO ME EMPUJES SHAINA!

— ¡PASAME EL SHAMPOO! ¡TEN CUIDADO CON LA AFEOTADORA ELLIE!

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A AFEITARTE AHORA! ¡PASAME EL JABON A MI AHORA!—gritaban las tres casi al mismo tiempo. Sasha no podía callar su risa gracias al alboroto que tenían sus amigas en el pequeño baño.

— ¡No se tarden mucho! ¡Yo voy a desayunar!

— ¡OK! —gritaron las tres amigas.

Sasha regresó al cuarto para ponerse sus sneakers y luego bajar a comer. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con unos de los escenarios que ni en un millón de años pensaría ver, ni siquiera si reviviera en otra epoca. Camus estaba barriendo el piso, Shura estaba preparando para fregar el piso, Angelo estaba acomodando los platos y los cubiertos para el desayuno y estaba usando un delantal de cerezas con fresas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —dijo Sasha llegando abajo.

—Buenos días, Sasha—dijo Aioros con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sasha—dijo Shura.

—Buenos días, Shura… tengo la misma edad que ustedes.

—Como sea—en ese momento un ruido en la cocina la asustó. Por puro instinto caminó hasta la cocina a ver que había ocasionado el estruendo pero no se esperaba lo que iba a ver. Aspros y Deuteros estaban cocinando, sin camisas y con los delantales puestos. Sasha casi se desmaya ante esa visión celestial.

—Ya me estoy volviendo loca—salió de la cocina antes de que alguno se volteara y le mostrara su atlético cuerpo. Movió la silla para sentarse y observo que todo estaba listo para desayunar—.Cada vez me sorprenden mas.

— ¡Sasha! —Sasha volteo y vio que fue Angelo quien la llamo—tenemos que salir un momento—dijo señalando a Camus, Shura y Aioros—vamos a ir a ayudar a las tías de Ellie a subir sus cosas cuando lleguen.

—Entendido, me imagino que por eso esta todo ordenado—todos asintieron—ahora explíquenme ¿Qué hacen los gemelos cocinado y sin camisas?

—Que te podemos decir, les gusta mostrarse—dijo Shura.

— ¡Yo quiero ayudar! —dijo Deuteros saliendo de la cocina con un plato lleno de pan tostado.

—Ok Deu, pero ponte una camisa por amor a Dios—dijo Camus lanzándole la camisa que estaba sobre el sillón de la sala.

Camus vio que casi era la hora. Shura, Angelo, Deuteros y Aioros dejaron sus platos en la cocina y salieron dejando a Sasha con Aspros comiendo en la mesa.

— ¡Aioros! Ellie te va a matar ¿lo sabías? —dijo Sasha.

— ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Ayer no la llamaste—dijo Aspros—estaba un poquito molesta.

— ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? —preguntó Sasha.

—Sí, hace como veinte minutos que nos presentaron—dijo Aspros.

—Y déjame decirte que son los gemelos mas graciosos de todos—dijo Aioros chocando manos con Aspros.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Las copias baratas estas? —Aioros asintió—.Ustedes los hombres siempre se llevan bien, no importa lo tontos que sean.

—Así es—dijo Aspros.

—Exactamente y con lo del asunto de Ellie, ya veré como me las arreglo con ella—dijo antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras.

—Ellie lo va a matar—reiteró Sasha mientras Aspros asentía—.Cuéntame Aspros, ¿tienes novia? —Aspros negó ya que estaba masticando y tomó un el jugo de naranja para pasar el atore—o será que… ¿tienes novio? —Aspros escupió todo el jugo en la mesa. Volteo y la observo con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué coños estás hablando? ¿Tengo cara de ser gay?

—No, pero como eres tan guapo y ni tú ni tu hermano tienen novia, pues solo quedaba una opción—dijo Sasha sirviendo más jugo a su amigo.

—No y no es que no queramos, es que la compañía está creciendo y papá no puede hacerlo solo. Si hemos salido con chicas pero ninguna da la talla. A papá no le gusta ninguna de las chicas que llevamos a casa.

—Estoy segura que hay alguien ahí afuera, lejos bien lejos, esperándolos—dijo Sasha antes de pararse a llevar su plato a la cocina.

—Dios te escuche—se levantó y llevó su plato a la cocina.

_**Más temprano ese día. Pilion.**_

El sonido de las pequeñas olas chocando con las rocas se oía por toda la bahía. El lugar era como un pequeño mercado donde vendía hortalizas, pescados y mariscos de todo tipo. Era una mañana calurosa, no había brisa alguna, lo que hacía poner un poquito de mal humor a la gente.

— ¡Por dios! Que calor tan inhumano—gritó una señora alta.

— ¡Ya deja de quejarte, Clara! —le respondió una señora bajita y un poquito rellenita. Clara y Jenny habían llegado.

—Pero que quieres que haga si esto es un horno.

—Te aguantas, tenemos que aguantar esto hasta la boda.

—Como digas. Mira ahí hay lugar para sentarse—dijo Clara apuntando a un pequeño muro a un lado de donde salía el bote hasta Kalokairi.

Habían tenido un no tan grato vuelo desde Londres hasta Grecia, habían logrado tomar un vuelo temprano hasta Grecia desde Francia y en la madrugada ya estaban de camino a Pilion.

—Suerte que logramos tomar esos taxis hasta ese pueblo—dijo Jenny mientras sacaba el protector solar de su bolso y se colocaba un poco en la cara. El clima ene se lugar era muy distinto al que estaban acostumbradas.

— ¿Cómo crees que este Eleanor? —preguntó Clara mirando la isla desde donde estaban sentadas.

—De seguro que hermosa como su madre—dijo Jenny.

—Han pasado cuantos años ¿seis? ¿Cinco?

—Siete amiga, siete años desde la última vez que las vimos—dijo Jenny con nostalgia.

—Han pasado tantas cosas, me siento mal por haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo—dijo Clara. Había sacado sus lentes de sol de la cartera ya que el sol estaba demasiado brillante para su gusto

—Tranquila, algo me dice que durante todo este tiempo a ellas no les falto nada. Por ahora solo debemos hacer como si los años no hubieran pasado.

—Pero si han pasado, nuestra niña se nos casa en unos días—dijo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón.

Clara y Jenny habían sido amigas de toda la vida de Caroline. Siempre juntas y siempre metiéndose en problemas juntas, ¿les suena familiar? Luego del embarazo de su amiga las dos habían decido que ya era hora de madurar, un poco, tenían que tener responsabilidades y el ver el pequeño bulto en el vientre de su amiga se los hizo ver de forma muy clara. La vida son dos días, un día estaban de fiesta por Mónaco y al otro su amiga esperaba un bebe de alguien que no recuerda.

Clara había decido ir a estudiar en Londres, terminar su carrera en economía y trabajar. Claro que las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeas y menos si tienes a alguien con millones de euros en una cuenta. Clara se casó con un sujeto dueño de varios fabricas de chocolate, ganaba millones al año. La boda fue rápida y al año y medio el divorcio también fue rápido dejándole a ella unos cuantos números en su cuenta personal.

Jenny por el contrario si logró terminar su carrera. Se había convertido en un chef de prestigio por Europa. Había estudiado en Francia y al terminar decidió regresar a Inglaterra, tenía un restaurante y había escrito un libro de cocina hace poco menos de un año, que se había convertido en Best Seller. La diferencia con Clara era que ella jamás contrajo matrimonio, prefería estar sola, además de que los matrimonios de su amiga llenaban su cuota y la de Caroline en matrimonios. Asistió a los cuatro matrimonios fallidos de su amiga y también habían celebrado los divorcios.

— ¡Ahí viene el barco! —Jenny sacudió a Clara para que dejara de verse al espejo y se levantara.

—Ya voy, ya voy—se levantó con dificultad ya que cargaba tacones.

—No sé porque trajiste esos zapatos, estas muy lenta amiga. ¿Sera que las operaciones te están poniendo muy pesada? —dijo riendo Jenny cuando estaban cerca del bote.

—Tan graciosa.

Al llegar al bote vieron que había bastante gente haciendo cola para entrar. Había personas con bolsas y hasta con gallinas enjauladas. Clara estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco cuando vio a las mujeres vestidas con faldas hast5a los tobillos.

—_Kalimera_, señoras—dijo amablemente el "capitán" del barco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Disculpe? No hablamos griego—dijo Jenny intentando hacer que le sujeto entendiera.

—Oh… en ese caso, buenos días, señoras—dijo sonriendo el señor.

—Ahora sí, buenos días ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí, pensé que seriamos las únicas—dijo Jenny.

—Lo que pasa es que este es el último barco que sale a Kalokairi esta semana.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No, no ha pasado nada malo solo que hay varios pueblos que viven de esto y cada semana nos turnamos para llevar cosas allá. Esta semana le toca a otro pueblo y este es la ultima carga de la semana desde aquí, no van a haber barcos hasta Kalokairi hasta el lunes en la mañana.

—Por dios Jenny, gracias a tu insistencia es que estamos aquí—fijo Clara abrazando a su amiga.

—Ya, suéltame.

—Bueno, es hora de partir así que suban mis señoras guapas—dijo el capitán estirando un brazo para ayudar a Jenny a subir.

—Sí, vámonos Cleopatra que nos deben estar esperando—dijo Jenny riendo a su amiga.

—Después de tantos años por fin vamos a verlas otra vez—dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

—Si amiga, así es.

Las dos montaron en el barco y buscaron donde sentarse pero era casi imposible, estaba muy lleno. No había ni un solo puesto y el barco ya estaba en movimiento, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Bueno, no quería usar esto pero no de otra—dijo Jenny colocándose sus lentes de sol—Toma, ponte esta bufanda en la cabeza, así como usan las señoras esas de ella—dijo señalando a unas pobres viejitas que estaban sentadas en una esquina

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Para qué? —preguntó mientras terminaba de amararse la bufanda.

— ¡Hay algún lugar disponible, por favor mi madre necesita un puesto, está viejita y ciega! —gritaba Jenny jalando a Clara haciéndola pasar por su madre ya que entre Jenny Clara la que más joven se veía era Jenny.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —susurró Clara en el oído a su amiga—me haces sentir vieja.

—Si pareces rígida con todas esas operaciones que te has hecho. ¿Hay aunque sea un pequeño espacio? —siguió gritando con la esperanza que alguien le diera un pequeño asiento.

— ¡Aquí hay uno señora, para usted y su madre! —sus rezos, y gritos, habían sido escuchados.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, mi madre se lo agradece, pasa mamá—jaló a Clara hasta el puesto—mi madre necesita un poncho.

—Ya deja ya eso de madre, tenemos la misma edad—se sentaron las dos en sus, pequeños y ajustados asientos—.Incluso aquí hace calor—al frente de Clara había un señor que llevaba un cesto lleno de manzanas, el hombre empezó a hacerle señales a la mujer de al lado, debía ser la esposa. Cuando Clara volteo vio que el señor señalaba a Jenny y vio algo conocido que estaba en sus manos.

—Que rico se siente la brisa del mar en la cara.

—Pareces perro. Mira Jenny—dijo Clara—tiene tu libro.

—Oh—Jenny vio que el señor le entregaba el libro y un bolígrafo haciéndole señas como si estuviera firmando algo.

—Quiere que lo firmes.

—Oh, que amable señor…

—Panagiotis—se señalaba a si mismo—Panagiotis.

—Panagiotis, ok—tomó el libro y lo abrió en la primera pagina, coloco unas cortas palabras y una firma—tenga señor.

—Gracias—intento decir en ingles pero el resultado fue de un gracias con un acento griego muy marcado.

— ¿Qué haces, Clara?

—Estoy preguntándole que hay en la cesta—dijo señalando a la señora que estaba al lado suyo.

— ¿Cómo le preguntaste?

—Yo aun recuerdo el poco del griego que aprendimos, querida—dijo riendo. Cuando volteo se encontró con la cara de un 0pez con grandes colmillos hacia afuera y con los ojos bien hundidos— ¡AAAAAAAH!

— ¡Shhh! Es solo un pez, no grites—Jenny no pudo aguantar la risa junto a los otros pasajeros que también reían ante la graciosa escena del pez y la loca de tacones blancos.

—Tan graciosa tu—Clara decidió no moverse ni hablar con su amiga hasta que llegaran a Kalokairi.

Pero ya que estamos por estos lares, a diferencia de las dos amigas, dos sujetos no tuvieron la misma suerte que las dos mujeres, no habían podido llegar a tiempo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban el sonido de unos cauchos que iban como si el mismo Hades los persiguiera. Un taxi de color amarillo dobló en una esquina haciendo que el pasajero golpeara contra la puerta.

— ¡SOCRATIS, NO VAYAS TAN RAPIDO! ¡AY! —Saga volvió a pegar contra la puerta pero esta vez fue la del otro lado.

— ¡NO PUEDO! Me acabo de acordar que esta semana toca salir los barcos por otro pueblo más lejos que este. El último barco está a punto de salir a Kalokairi y el próximo será el lunes.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PISA EL ACELERADOR HOMBRE! —Saga salió volando hacia atrás, Socratis había pisado casi hasta el fondo el acelerador.

— ¡AGARRATE, SAGA!

— ¡AAAAAH!

Por el otro iban casi igual que con Saga. Un pequeño taxi azul hacia maniobra para poder esquivar los puestos que había en el camino.

— ¡CUIDADO CON ESOS VIEJITOS!

—No se preocupe—dijo el hombre con calma—.Llegaremos a tiempo, se lo prometo.

— ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme si lo que me acabas de decir va a hacer que me pierda la boda?!

—Tranquilo señor, tranquilo—el taxista dio una vuelta tan fuerte que hizo que Degel golpeara con la puerta del lado derecho.

— ¡Mi brazo! —aterrizo con el brazo derecho y golpeo justamente en la manija de la puerta. El taxista volvió a dar otra vuelta rápida que hizo que Degel pegara la cabeza contra el vidrio— ¡oiga la cosa es llegar completo y consiente!

—Y llegará completo y consciente, señor—dijo el taxista con una sonrisa.

—Más bien inconsciente—dijo Degel en voz baja.

Ya casi llegando al puerto, los dos taxis se encontraron uno al lado del otro. Pasaron entre la gente del pequeño mercado y frenaron de golpe haciendo oír unos "¡ay!" desde ambos carros. Las puertas de ambos taxis se abrieron al mismo tiempo revelando las figuras mareadas y magulladas de dos apuestos hombre.

— ¡ESPERE!

— ¡NO SE VAYA! ¡VUELVA!

—REGRESEN, por favor—Saga estaba cansado de correr y ¿para qué? Ya el barco había zarpado.

Saga y Degel salieron corriendo hacia el puerto con sus bolsos de mano con la esperanza de detener al barco, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

— ¡Rayos! —gritó Degel que veía irse el barco mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

—Yo… hubiera… dicho… mierda, pero… me siento… igual… que tu—Saga recuperaba el aliento poco a poco. Primera cosa al volver a casa: Hacer ejercicio. Con el asunto del divorcio había dejado de ejercitarse, no era que estuviera gordo ni nada que se le parezca pero había dejado la rutina de ejercicio que tenía antes.

—Mira, el muy desgraciado nos esta diciendo adiós con la mano—dijo Degel señalando al barco.

—Los griegos son unos… me reservo el insulto—dijo Saga. Se volteo y dejo a Degel ahí viendo el horizonte. Camino hasta su taxi y miro la cara de Socratis—.No pude llegar, lo siento mucho te hice hacer este viaje para nada, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti.

—No se preocupe, ya los llame y les dije que volvía hoy mismo—había sacado la maleta del taxi y la había colocado junto a él esperando que su dueño volviera por ella—.Al parecer no estás solo en esto, ¿Lo conoces?

—No, me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí—Saga agarró su billetera y sacó unos cuantos euros de ella. Entregó el dinero a Socratis y le levantó la mano para despedirse—.Muchas gracias por haber hecho esto por mí, por un extraño que te rogó hasta que aceptaste.

—No hay problema, es mi trabajo, además de que la pasamos bien en el camino charlando. Espero que la pase muy bien aquí, señor—le dio la mano a Saga y la estrecho con fuerza—.Buena suerte.

—Gracias, Socratis—tomó su maleta y se fue caminando hasta el muelle.

— ¡Ey! ¡Aquí hay más de lo que acordamos! —gritó Socratis a Saga—tenga, se le pasó la mano con algunos billetes, ¡SEÑOR!

— ¡No, te los di así porque fui demasiada molestia!

— ¡No los puedo aceptar! ¡Se los devuelvo! —empezó a trotar hasta donde se encontraba Saga.

— ¡No! ¡No voy a aceptar nada de vuelta, tendrás que alcanzarme primero! —Saga salió corriendo hasta el muelle, dejando atrás al amable hombre— ¡Te lo mereces, espero que tengas una buena vida! —Saga se despidió con la mano mientras seguía caminando rápido hasta donde estaba el sujeto de cabello verde.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero verlo otra vez algún día! —el buen hombre dio media vuelta y se monto en su respectivo vehículo dejando un rastro de humo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Saga.

Saga siguió su camino, tomó sus maletas y terminó el pequeño tramo que le faltaba hasta donde estaba el sujeto de cabello verde, estaba leyendo un anuncio que estaba cerca de donde había un velero grande y hermoso.

— ¿Cuándo saldrá el próximo bote? —Saga se acerco al pequeño anuncio que estaba viendo Degel. Al parecer el sujeto no estaba enterado del acuerdo entre pueblos. Saga se acerco al anuncio, vamos a ver si su griego no se había oxidado aun.

—_Δευτέρα_ —dijo Saga.

— ¿Qué?

—Lunes—la cara de Degel se transformo en una expresión fría y molesta.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó tirando su bolso de mano al piso.

—Te entiendo—Saga notó que el sujeto traía un papel muy conocido por el— ¿Novia o novio?

— ¿Eh? —Saga señaló el papel en su mano—Ah… novia, en realidad jamás la he visto. Me la mandaron y… bueno…

—… —Saga no sabía que decir. ¿Era posible que ese hombre también estuviera ahí por la boda?

— ¡Necesitan un bote para ir a Kalokairi! —de la nada una voz los sorprendió con una jugosa propuesta.

Voltearon para todos lados buscando la voz que les ofrecía salvar su pellejo. Parecían dos pajaritos en grama, viendo a todos lados, sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Aquí arriba! —volvió a sonar la misma voz.

Esta vez Saga y Degel voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el hermoso velero que estaba detrás de ellos. Justo en la parte más alta del mástil principal se encontraba un sujeto sentado con una botella de lo que parecía ser ron. Los dos hombres se miraron las caras, no sabían si aceptar tan oportuna propuesta.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Degel. Se quitó sus lentes de sol aviator y se quedo mirando al extraño hombre. Saga estaba al borde de un ataque, el sujeto podia caer y por lo visto estaba un poco borracho. El sujeto fue bajando con cuidado hasta estar sobre el bote.

— ¿Eso importa? —dijo el misterioso hombre saliendo del bote para acercarse a negociar con los dos extranjeros.

—Me perece que si importa y bastante—dijo Saga mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol. Se quedaron viendo al hombre esperando una respuesta sensata.

—Tal vez si importe después de todo—dijo soltando una risita infantil—me llamo Manigoldo y llevo viajando en este hermosísimo bote desde hace unos 5 días si no es que más… creo.

—Está muy borracho—susurró Degel a Saga.

—Oí eso—dijo Manigoldo. Intentó intimidar al francés pero era imposible ganarle a esa mirada gélida que tenia Degel en ese momento. Era un hombre pacífico pero si era necesario partir unos cuantos huesos, no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Aja, dijiste que nos llevarías—Manigoldo asintió— ¿Cuánto quieres por el viaje?

—Nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Degel y Saga.

—Ustedes gritan mucho—dijo poniendo las manos en sus orejas—.No quiero que me den nada cambio, para mi es suficiente con que me hagan compañía.

—No somos de ese bando, amigo—dijo Degel.

—Si quieres hacer cochinadas en el bote tendrás que buscarte a otros—cada uno agarró su maleta y se dio media vuelta, ya buscarían alguna manera de llegar a la isla, así fuera nadando.

— ¿Qué les pasa? Les estoy ofreciendo ir gratis hasta Kalokairi y me salen con que creen que juego para el otro equipo. _Sono stupido o cosa? —_les dijo en italiano.

— _¡Sciocco te, pazzo! —_respondieron Saga y Degel en italiano. Ambos se miraron las caras por la sorpresa de que ambos sabían el idioma del occiso.

—Ok, ok, no tienen por qué molestarse. Ya les dije, les ofrezco llevarlos gratis—algo seguía sin cuadrales a los otros dos—.Yo tengo que ir allá, me invitaron a una boda y tengo que llegar allá—Saga y Degel abrieron los ojos tanto que parecían dos platos— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nosotros también vamos a una boda en Kalokairi—dijo Degel mostrando su invitación.

—Vaya, vaya, así que están de suerte hoy. Entonces, ¿Aceptan que les dé un aventón o prefieren quedarse a esperar un bote que no va a llegar?

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó Saga.

—Ya les dije que nada, si siguen insistiendo les terminaré cobrando un viaje tipo crucero.

—Ok, aceptemos tu oferta—dijo Saga. Degel intento decir algo pero fue cortado por Manigoldo.

—Muy bien, partimos en cuatro horas—dijo riendo.

— ¡¿Cuatro horas?! —dijeron los dos hombre. Habían viajado toda la noche y de paso tenía que esperar dos horas más.

—Si o verán quien los lleva gratis.

—Ok—no podian luchar contra eso.

* * *

Eleanor y las chicas ya estaban casi listas, solo les faltaba vestirse y acomodarse de tal manera que no parecieran desesperadas, apuradas y recién levantadas. Eleanor sacó un short de jean azul claro y una camisa de tirantes color blanca con dos bolados y unas converse. Marin y Shaina corrieron a su cuarto y empezaron a desacomodar la maleta.

— ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! —gritó Shaina. Marin volteo y vio la pila de ropa que había sacado su amiga, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no tenía que ponerse?

—Si tienes un montón de ropa.

Marin sacó unos short azul oscuro y una camisa blanca manga corta de cuello "V" y unas botas deportivas color blanco con rosado. Shaina por otro lado, despues de vaciar sus dos maletas y de buscar entre la pila de ropa, por fin encontró que ponerse, consistía en unos unos sweat pants negros que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y una camisa verde de tirantes que dejaba un poco a la imaginación y también unas converse de corte bajo color negro. Al salir de sus cuartos se encontraron a Sasha esperando afuera.

—Ya que están lista, les tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, solo que tu mamá salió hace unos…—Sasha miró su reloj—diez minutos a buscar a tus tías, dijo que vendría dentro de una hora más o menos. Aioros estuvo acá y dejó una caja para ti, no sé que será. Camus, Shura, Aioros, Deuteros y Angelo acaban de salir a la puerta principal a esperar a tus tías.

— ¿Algo mas, asistente Sasha? —dijo Eleanor.

—Sí, Aspros esta abajo y los otros flojos no han dado señales de vida—dijo Sasha—¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, los chicos cocinaron el desayuno.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sip.

—Esto debe ser alguna broma de los dioses—dijo Shaina— ¿Tu qué crees Ellie?

—Que tengo hambre, bajemos.

Estando abajo vieron que Aspros estaba sirviendo jugo en cuatro vasos. Aspros a pesar de su apariencia dura e intimidante, era un muchacho muy amable en varios sentidos, desde respetar a una mujer hasta ayudar con los deberes de la casa y Deuteros tampoco se quedaba atrás, solo que Aspros, como decirlo, era atrevido y su gemelo lo era más.

— ¿QUÉ COÑOS HACES SIN CAMISA?

—Estaba cocinando.

— ¿Y tienes que hacerlo así? Aunque la vista no está nada mal—dijo Shaina repasando su vista por todo el torso de Aspros—Ellie ¿Qué opin…? Ellie, ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo novio, tengo novio, tengo novio—Eleanor se había dado la vuelta y se repetía a si misma que era una mujer comprometida mientras se tapaba los ojos para evitar cualquier tentación que pudiera producir el gemelo mayor.

—Ellie… estas comprometida, no muerta y aun falta para la boda—dijo Shaina acercándose a su amiga.

—Se te es permitido mirar amiga—dijo Marin. Entre las dos estaban intentando quitarle las manos a Ellie de la cara y que volteara para que viera esa vista tan maravillosa.

— ¡No van a lograr que me voltee!

—Ellie—Eleanor escucho que su amigo la llamaba con voz sensual—se que quieres mirar.

—No, no quiero—Eleanor seguía de espaldas a su amigo.

—Solo una miradita y ya, no vas a tocar nada y Aioros no está aquí—Aspros estaba cada vez más cerca de Eleanor-

— ¡NO! —Aspros corto la distancia que había entre ellos y pegó su cuerpo a su amiga por detrás y la levanto del suelo con un abrazo. Ya que cargaba el torso desnudo, Eleanor podia sentir los duros pectorales de Aspros.

— ¡ASPROS! Ponte una camisa!

— ¿Quién se tiene que poner una camisa? —los cinco voltearon hacia la puerta.

— ¡Aldebarán! _¡Ajudar! —_gritó Eleanor al ver a su amigote traspasar la puerta.

—Vaya, en verdad estas desesperada si me lo pides en portugués—Aldebarán se acerco hasta Aspros lo tomó por el hombro—Aspros, o la sueltas o te la quito por las malas y tu sabes muy bien como soy yo por las malas.

—No necesitas decir más, amigo—como si hubiera sido una orden de parte de su amo, Aspros soltó a Eleanor—.Tengo ganas de ir a la playa.

—Ya estas medio listo, solo falta el traje de baño—dijo Aldebarán.

— ¿Hay playas nudistas aquí? —pregunto Aspros con los ojos iluminados.

—No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Aspros—dijo Eleanor amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Esa mirada de gatito bajo la lluvia no me asusta.

—No, pero el puño de Aldebarán de seguro si te va a asustar.

—Ok, entendí.

—Y volviendo al tema de la playa, yo no puedo ir—dijo Eleanor—mis tías llegan dentro de poco y quiero estar aquí para recibirlas.

—Te entiendo, ¿ustedes tienen algo que hacer?

—Nosotras nos quedamos con Ellie—dijo Marin—tenemos varias cosas que hacer.

—Yo si quiero ir—dijo Sasha.

—No hay problema con eso—dijo Eleanor— ¿Quiénes mas van?

—Yo despierto a Dohko, Genbu y a Angelo—dijo Aldebarán.

—Pues despertaras solamente a Dohko y a Genbu porque Angelo se paró temprano y está en camino a buscar a mis tías junto a Camus, Shura, Deuteros y Aioros—dijo Eleanor.

— ¿Y Shaka? —preguntó Aspros.

—Debe andar por alguna colina haciendo yoga—dijo Shaina burlándose de los hábitos vespertinos de su budista amigo.

—Entonces, por ahora somos solo Aldebarán, Sasha, obviamente Shaka va a decir que si, Dohko, Genbu y yo—contó Aspros—.Deberíamos ir a despertarlos.

—Buena idea, pero Dohko me debe una así que los vamos a despertar a mi manera—dijo Eleanor, los ojos le brillaban con una maldad que hasta al mismo Hades asustaría.

—No sé por qué pero me gusta tu mirada en estos momentos—dijo Shaina— ¿Qué propones?

—Algo muy sencillo pero que hará que se despierte de lo lindo—dijo Eleanor de manera seria. Sus amigos conocían demasiado bien ese brillo maléfico en los ojos de su amiga.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de esto? Yo creo que es mucho—dijo Marin. Aldebarán cargaba un saco de harina y Aspros dos baldes llenos de agua.

—No.

—Ok, entonces te veo en la casa, no voy a ser cómplice en esto.

—Adiós—Marin se retiró a la casa y dejó que los otros hicieran lo que se les pegara la gana.

—Siento que olvido algo, una cosa importante—decía Eleanor colocando su mano en el mentón, pensaba y pensaba pero nada le llegaba que fuera tan importante—.No debe ser nada.

— ¿Qué te parece que se te olviden dos cosas? —dijo Aspros. Eleanor lo miró interrogante, no podia haber olvidado dos cosas— ¿Te suenan los nombres Regulus y Teneo de casualidad?

— ¡Dios! Me olvide totalmente de Regulus y Teneo. Voy a despertarlos, ustedes graben todo si no llego a tiempo—sus amigos asintieron. Desvió su camino hacia unas habitaciones que estaban detrás de donde Aldebarán.

La noche anterior les había dado su llave y como parte del acuerdo de quedarse en el lugar, debían colaborar con todo incluso en poner dinero, mantener a tanta gente no es barato y tampoco debe pagarlo todo Caroline. Estando cerca de la habitación Eleanor vio pasar una melena rubia por un lado.

— ¿Shaka? ¡Shaka! —el aludido volteo y fue hasta donde su amiga.

—Buenos días, enana del demonio—dijo con una sonrisa y desordenando el cabello de Eleanor.

— ¡Déjame! Te llamé para decirte que los chicos van a la playa ahorita y como se que vas a decir que si ya ellos saben que iras.

—Y bien que me conoces, ¿Dónde están ellos ahorita?

—Deben estar cerca del cuarto de Dohko, aun siguen dormidos y van a ir a despertarlos. Dohko me debe una así que le van a hacer una pequeña bro…

—Nos vemos, esta no me la pierdo—Eleanor río por el apuro de Shaka. Budista y todo pero le encantaba ver el sufrimiento de sus amigos.

Eleanor reanudo la marcha y llegó al cuarto de su pequeño cuñado. Vio que Teneo estaba saliendo del cuarto justo cuando estaba llegando Eleanor.

—Hola, Teneo. ¿Dónde está Regulus? Pensé que estarían despiertos los dos.

—Si está despierto pero está atendiendo un asunto a larga distancia—dijo con una risita.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Regulus me va a matar pero tengo que contártelo, eres su cuñada y creo que confía más en ti que en sus hermanos.

—Ahora sí que capturaste mi interés, suéltalo, ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño león cuñado?

—Pues veras…

* * *

—Sí, yo sé… intenta buscar algo, algún avión debe venir ese día… ¿Cómo que estas poniendo en duda el viaje?... yo sé, yo sé que es difícil planear un viaje a último minuto pero te lo dije hace dos meses… ¿Cómo que me calle?... sabes que, mejor ni te aparezcas en verdad no importa… Adiós—Regulus estaba agotado y guardar el secreto de la existencia de Victorie ya era complicado. El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de su trance y al ver que era Eleanor y no su hermano, se sintió más aliviado.

—Hola, leoncito.

—Hola, loca.

— ¿Sucede algo? Desde ayer te ves decaído… excepto cuando estabas jugando con el Wii—Regulus soltó una risa pequeña, su cuñada lo conocía bien y por lo visto no podia ocultarle nada a ella—.Al menos te saqué una risa, león menor.

—Gracias, pero no estoy de ánimos para nada.

— ¿Ni para un día en la playa con todos?

—… lo pensare—ambos rieron viendo hacia el techo— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Están haciendo un encargo para mí.

— ¿Un encargo? ¿En dónde?

—En el cuarto de Dohko y Genbu. Dohko se metió conmigo y ahora las va a pagar.

— ¿A qué te refi…?

— ¡_ESTÁ FRÍA! ¡AHORA SI QUE SE BUSCARON SU MUERTE NATURAL!_ —un gritó se escucho desde el otro lado del lugar.

—Veo que ya cumplieron su misión.

—… mejor no quiero saber que le mandaste a hacer.

—Descuida, van a haber videos y fotos. ¿Qué tal si mejor hablamos? —Regulus volteo y clavó sus gemas azules en las de Eleanor—.Quiero saber que pasó, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo salir de la casa de Aioros?

—Ah, eso. Ellie, hay cosas que creo que Aioros no te ha contado—Eleanor levanto una ceja a su cuñado—.Veras, hasta donde tu sabes nosotros somos tres hermanos—Eleanor asintió—el asunto es que, no somos solo tres, somos cinco—Eleanor abrió los ojos ante la confesión de Regulus.

— ¿Cinco hermanos? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

—Hay más.

— ¿Hay más? No me digas que Aioria tiene un gemelo.

—No, es complicado. Nuestros padres son divorciados, mi verdadero padre murió en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño, poco me acuerdo de él, quedamos mis hermanos y yo.

—, ¿Hermanos? ¿Aioros y Aioria?

—No—Eleanor tragó duro—, mis hermanos de sangre se llaman Kaiser y Sísifo. —los colores se fueron de la cara de Eleanor. Aioros le había ocultado algo tan importante… ¡y no había podido invitarlos a su boda!

— No sabía eso, pensé que la señora Cassandra era su madre biológica… Espera, ¿Sísifo? Me suena es nombre… ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?... ¡Aja, ya me acuerdo! Marin me dijo que tenía un amigo llamado Sísifo en Londres que le enseñó a usar la cámara profesional. Ese nombre no es muy común y pensé que tal vez sea la misma persona.

— ¿No te dijo su apellido?

—No, solo me dijo que vive en Londres y que tiene novia.

—Sí, es ese es mi hermano. Mamá a los dos años conoció a Ilias, que es el padre biológico de Aioros y Aioria, su esposa había muerto de leucemia cuando Aioros y Aioria estaban pequeños. Mis otros hermanos no tomaron muy bien lo del matrimonio—dijo Regulus con desgano—.Kaiser es el mayor, él se casó hace dos años y tiene una bebita de cinco meses, vive en Suiza desde hace varios años. Él y Sísifo intentaron convivir cuando nuestros padres se casaron pero fue imposible. Hasta nos parecemos y todo, todos con el cabello rubio o castaño claro y los ojos azules, da miedo en verdad. Cuando mi hermano se fue de la casa jamás quiso ir a una reunión familiar o siquiera a una cena de navidad. Aun no conozco a mi sobrinita, solo sé que se llama Helena y que se parece mucho a Kaiser, pero que es muy dulce como su mamá—la expresión de Regulus cambio por una triste.

—Voy a matar a Aioros… entonces tienes otra cuñada a parte de mi.

—Él no tiene la culpa, una de las razones por la que Aioros se fue de la casa es que peleábamos mucho, papá y Sísifo peleaban casi siempre y cuando Sísifo se fue de la casa las peleas entre papá y Aioros aumentaron. Al final el tomó el mismo camino que los otros dos pero Aioros siempre estaba la pendiente de mi, siempre preguntaba cómo iban mis estudios y siempre hablamos por el celular. Aun llama a mamá y papá para saber de ellos, incluso la llama mamá y no Cassandra.

—No creo ser alguien suficientemente importante como para juzgar las acciones que tomó Aioros en el pasado, incluso me pareció raro que no invitara a sus padres a la boda. Me parece increíble que lo llames papá tan fácilmente, no cualquiera podría remover una figura paterna y reemplazarla con otra.

—Cuando mi madre se casó con papá yo solo tenía cuatro años, Ilias me crío como su tercer hijo. Sísifo y Kaiser estaban más grandes, debían tener 13 y 17, en verdad no recuerdo—Eleanor se sorprendió—Si, tenemos una gran diferencia de edad, el punto es que cuando todo eso pasó, la boda y las peleas, Aioros y Aioria estaban pequeños también, no tanto como yo pero si recuerdan todo con claridad. Mamá peleaba con Kaiser y papá con Sísifo hasta que se cansaron y cuando vieron la oportunidad de irse de la casa no dudaron ni un minuto, ni siquiera pensaron en mi o en mamá.

— ¿Y eso en verdad te importa, Regulus? ¿En verdad lo que hagan ellos te afecta en algo?

—No, porque Aioros y Aioria han sido mis hermanos, a los otros dos no los veía casi y tampoco pasaban tiempo conmigo. Mis hermanos son Aioros y Aioria y así va a ser siempre—terminó con una sonrisa dulce para su cuñada.

—Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

—Sí, yo también—ambos se abrazaron con ternura. Ahora Regulus podia certificar que su hermano no podia haber encontrado mejor novia que Eleanor, a pesar de todas las locuras y comportamientos extraños, pero eso al parecer era parte de su encanto—Sabes, Sísifo habló con nosotros hace poco, nos dijo que quería disculparse y que si podia ir a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su novia a Manchester.

—Pero ¿por qué pelearon esa noche?

—Aioria tiene sus momentos de, como decirlo, desahogo. Al principio no quería aceptarme como hermano a pesar de que estaban pequeños cuando mamá se casó con papá. Normalmente me trata bien, siempre lo hace mejor dicho, pero me imagino que hay una parte de él que todavía siente desprecio por lo de nuestros padres ya que él era muy pegado a Andrea, su madre biológica.

—Me parece estupendo que intenten mejorar su relación, despues de todo son hermanos ¿no?

—Así es, de Kaiser aun no se sabe nada, la parte más difícil era que Sísifo se disculpara con Aioros y Aioria.

—Lo bueno es que lo hiso, solo falta una cosa—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo quiero conocer a mi futura sobrinita política, debe ser hermosísima si se parece a ti mi leoncito menor, peludo y despelucado—Eleanor se lanzó sobre Regulus y tomo los cachetes del pobre chico y los empezó a estirar.

— ¡Me duele!

—Lo siento, pero es que no me pude resistir.

—Descuida, ahora que lo sabes todo, por favor no le digas a Aioros que te lo conté porque de seguro que el querrá decírtelo en su momento.

—Está bien, me arruinas la diversión—Regulus pensó que su cuñada ya estaba planeando la forma de matar a su hermano por no haberle contado la verdad.

—Voy a arreglar las cosas de la playa y…

—No te vayas jovencito—Regulus se volteo—aun queda algo de que hablar.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—De tu novia, ¿de qué más podríamos hablar?

— ¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO?!

—Teneo.

—Ya lo mate, está bien muerto y enterrado.

—No te molestes, solo cuéntame cómo es ella—señalo a su lado para que se sentara. Habían estado ese rato en el suelo hablando como si lo que hubiera afuera no existiera.

—No.

—Por favor—puso los ojitos grandes.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

— ¿Qué demonios eres que no caes con nada?

—Años de práctica y para que lo sepas, yo invente esa mirada, soy inmune a ella.

—… me cuentas o le digo a tu hermanos.

—No hay que ponernos tan rudos, ¿verdad? —una vez más Eleanor había triunfado.

—Claro que no, ahora cuéntame.

—Se llama Victorie, la conocí cuando fui a ese viaje a Paris hace tres meses, estudia artes en una universidad de Paris, es violinista callejera, es de descendencia panameña, su madre es repostera y tienen un café en Paris, tiene 18 años igual que yo, ella me salvo la vida…

— ¿Cómo que te salvó la vida?

—Luego te cuento eso. Su mamá se casó con un británico, vivió en Inglaterra un tiempo y hace seis años que vive en Francia. Tiene cinco hermanos y… eso es todo… creo.

— ¿Violinista callejera? Ya me cae bien la chica y aun no la conozco.

—Es muy simpática—dijo Regulus tratando de zafarse de su amiga.

—Y dime, ¿ya han trabajado? —Regulus no entendió la pregunta.

—No entiendo de que hablas—Eleanor cerró su mano de forma que pareciera que estuviera sosteniendo algo, la llevó a su boca y empezo a hacer movimientos con la mano a la vez que golpeaba su lengua contra la pared de su boca— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Estás enferma o qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer que…?

—Lo hicieron sí o no—dijo Eleanor con autoridad.

—Si—dijo Regulus con vergüenza.

—Ese es mi león, ya es todo un rey de la sabana.

—No digas NADA a NADIE.

—Tranquilo que no diré nada, solo quería decirte que me parece bien que tengas novia pero me parece muy mal que lo se lo ocultes a tus hermanos.

—Me molestarían y sin hacer nada ya me molestan bastante ¿Te imaginas si les dijera que tengo novia?

—… tienes razón, mejor dejarlo así y que se enteren despues.

—Va a venir a la boda.

—… león de mierda, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre ella? Hubiera guardado un puesto.

— ¿Puede venir? —demostrando ser el inventor de la mirada tierna, Regulus sacó su mejor arsenal en contra de Eleanor.

—… ya que, ya tienes su viaje planeado, no le veo lo malo pero apenas llegue a Kalokairi le dices a tus hermanos sobre ella.

—Ah… y… ella dice que cree que esta embarazada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! LEON DE PORQUERIA, DEBERIA ¡"#$ $&amp; Y TAMBIEN "# "#$!# Y DE ESA MANERA DEJARTE SIN PODER TENER MAS BEBES DE UNA SOLA PATADA EN LAS ¡"#$% .

—No está segura, solo hay que esperar—dijo intentando buscar un lugar donde esconderse de la furia de Eleanor.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si es verdad? ¿Dejar los estudios? ¿Trabajar dos turnos?

—Haré lo que sea necesario—dijo con determinación.

—Regulus, un bebe no es un juguete o una mascota virtual, es un ser humano indefenso que requiere de cuidados hasta que sea capaz de hacer algunas cosas por sí solo. Tú eres un niño aun y ella también, ¿No pensaron en las consecuencias de esto?

—Mañana le dan los resultados—dijo cabizbajo—te avisare si vas a ser tía o no.

—… ¿Por qué coños no puedo enojarme contigo? —Eleanor abrazó a Regulus con fuerza y este respondió, tal vez necesitaba a alguien que lo en tendiera en eso momentos pero Teneo no era el indicado y sus hermanos no sabían nada.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte. Los chicos ya deben estar en la playa, deberías ir antes de que se acabe las bebidas—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, ¿vas a ir?

—Si pero aun no, ustedes pueden disfrutar un rato, yo ire cuando mis tias estén instaladas—Eleanor se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la parte de atrás.

—Ok—Regulus se quedo sentado en el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, mimleon pequeño—se acerco y le dio un beso maternal en la frente al chico. Al salir del cuarto, tenia como destino ir a su casa a preparra todo para sus tías peor no se esperaba encontrar lo que estaba ala vuelta de la esquina—Pero que…

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**¡Y llegue yo! Sorpresa, sorpresa.  
**_

_**Subí este capi porque hay una personita que creo que lo neceita mucho, está un poco deprimida y me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, por que no subir capi nuevo para alegrar el día a esa personita" y bueno, aqui esta. Es largo y ya vieron que esta historia toma rumbos raros en ocasiones.**_

_**Para aclarar cualquier cosa, Sisifo y Kaiser no tengo planeado que salgan en el fic (a menos que sea solo un momentico o solo que los mencionen), tal vez en planes futuros.**_

_**Yo se que yo dije que esto lo escribo solo porque me gusta peeeeero hay mucha gente que lee y no comentan si les gustó o no, me encanta que mis fieles lectoras comenten ¿Por que no lo haces tu tambien? me alegrara el día y puede que resiban sorpresas en el camino. Los comentarios anonimos estan abiertos tambien, claro, siempre que se mantenga el respeto :)**_

_**Sin mas que agregar quiero mandar un saludo a las lectoras de Mexico, Argentina, Republica Dominicana y de mi amadisima Venezuela. Un beso a todas o todos (si hay algun chico por ahi, manifiestate)**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**PS: Ya saben como es esto, comenten y donen 5 euros a la fundacion ayuda a Caroline. :)**_


	14. Capítulo 12

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson__ y __Björn Ulvaeus junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 12_

_**En otra parte**_

— ¡ESTÁ FRÍA! ¡AHORA SI QUE SE BUSCARON SU MUERTE NATURAL! —Dohko salió corriendo tras Aspros.

— ¡Ahora Alde! —Aldebarán salió desde una esquina y le tiro encima a Dohko el saco de harina.

— ¡Esta me la pagan!

— ¡Corran! —gritó Aspros—¿Lo grabaste Shaina?—preguntó mientras corrian.

—Hasta en HD si lo quieres ver en alta calidad—dijo riendo Shaina.

— ¡No van a llegar a la boda! —gritó Dohko.

Habían corrido desde la habitación de los chicos, subido las escaleras a la otra zona, bajado nuevamente

— ¡Cuidado! —se escuchó gritar a alguien.

— ¡AAAAAAH! —un estruendo se escuchó por toda la terraza. Al parecer Aspros, Shaina y Aldebarán habían chocado con alguien.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! —Marin salió corriendo de adentro de la casa a ver que era el escándalo.

—Creo… que me rompí algo—dijo Aspros que estaba tirado sobre alguien—¿eh?... ¿y tu quien eres?

—Soy Aioria, el hermano menor de Aioros—dijo el rubio con dolor— ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Aspros, uno de los mejores amigos de Ellie.

—Muchos gusto, una manera original de conoce rpersonas la tuya, diría yo—dijo Aioria—pero te apoyo en algo… yo también creo que me rompí algo.

—Lo siento, estábamos haciendo una broma y… ¡AAAAAH! —Aspros no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dohko una buena patada en el trasero.

—Y eso es por lo del agua.

—Mal nacido… eso fue idea de Ellie, dijo que le habías hecho algo—dijo Aspros intentado ocultar las lágrimas, al parecer la patada había dado en otra parte.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo Genbu que venía entrando a la terraza. Se acercó hasta el gemelo y lo ayudó a levantarse para luego llevarlo hasta el murito para que se sentara y descansara sus… partes.

—Gracias.

Aioria seguía tirado en el piso como calcomanía, pero su martirio no duró mucho.

— ¿Estás bien, Aioria? —dijo Marin, se había acercado a ver al león del medio ya que no había hecho ningún movimiento desde que Aspros se levantara de él.

—Ah… yo… si, si estoy bien—dijo Aioria intentando ocultar el sonrojo provocado por la preocupación de la pelirroja.

—Déjame ayudarte—Marin ofreció su mano para que Aioria pudiera levantarse. La chica le sonrió para hacerlo entrar un poco en confianza con ella y demostrarle que era su amiga y no una extraña.

—Muchas gracias, Marin—tomó la mano de Marin y se levanto con mucho dolor—esta vez creo que si me rompí una costilla—hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ven, siéntate aquí—Marin lo guió hasta el asiento de la pared y lo ayudo a sentarse

—Me siento como un viejo—Marin rió por el chiste logrando así, por lo menos, sacarle una sonrisa al gato.

—Yo no me siento tan mal, podría quedarme así todo el día—dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

— ¡Eres un sucio!

—No seas fiera mujer—Milo tenía a Shaina encima, había caído sobre él por accidente gracias a que tropezó con Aspros y como consecuencia se encontraba sobre el griego—.No sé si es de tu interés, pero estoy soltero—ya que Shaina estaba sobre él en una posición que dejaba mucho a la imaginación sucia de la mayoría de ellos, Milo aprovechó para tocar algo muy privado de Shaina—.Vaya, al parecer haces ejercicio—todos pusieron cara de terror, excepto Aioria que era el único que no conocía bien a Shaina.

—… te doy cinco segundos… para que sueltes… mi trasero… maldito bicho—se notaba que estaba sacando fuerzas para poder hablar bien.

—Shaina, recuerda las clases de control de la ira—dijo Marin que aun se encontraba sentada con Aioria.

—Uno.

—Me gustan las chicas como tú—dijo Milo.

—Dos.

—Son todo un reto.

—Tres.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo una de estas noches?

—Cuatro.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—… cinco—Shaina le dio con el codo en el pecho a Milo, luego se levantó de un golpe y le dió una patada por el costado dejando al pobre muchacho contraído por el dolor—.Te dije que me soltaras el trasero.

—Pero que... —todos voltearon y se encontraron con la figura de Eleanor parada detrás de ellos con los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada fuera de su lugar— ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

—Nosotros… pues… —intento explicar Marin.

—Marin… ¿Qué haces agarrándole la mano a Aioria? —Marin no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, Aioria si pero le gustaba la sensación así que no dijo nada, al darse cuenta se sonrojo como un tomate y de golpe soltó la mano de Aioria— ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Aspros?

—Creo que me rompí algo—dijo con cara de dolor.

—Mas te vale que no o te rompo yo algo—dijo levantándole el puño al adolorido gemelo— ¿Y a ti que…? JAJAJAJAJAJA.

—Tan graciosa—la imagen de Dohko lleno de harina era de foto para ponerle un marco de oro y todo.

—Te… ves tan… tonto—dijo Eleanor intentando recuperar el alimento mientas se limpiaba unas lágrimas que se le salieron gracias a Dohko.

—Anda a comer ¡#$%&amp; —dijo Dohko caminando de vuelta a su habitación para darse una ducha.

—JAJAJAJA.

—Eres muy mala, Ellie—dijo Marin.

—Lo sé mi querida aguilita, lo sé.

— ¿Aguilita? —dijo Aioria intrigado por el apodo de la pelirroja.

—Es solo un apodo, no hagas caso, mejor vamos a revisarte a ve si no te rompiste nada—ayudó a Aioria a pararse y lo guió hasta la casa, sus dos amigas la estaban observando y no dejaban escapar ni un detalle desde que lo ayudó a pararse hasta que cerró la puerta.

—Nuestra aguilita está creciendo—dijo Shaina.

—Si… —Eleanor volteó y vió como Milo aun seguía tirado en el piso—.Shaina… creo que lo mataste.

—No importa, personas como el sobran en este mundo—Shaina se retiró a ver como seguía Aspros que estaba junto a Aldebarán y Genbu.

—Sabes una cosa, si quieres invitarla a salir esa no fue la… mejor manera de hacerlo—dijo Eleanor. Se agachó a la altura de donde estaba Milo.

—No me importa, ni que fuera la última chica de la isla—se paró como pudo y se fue directo a la casa, estaba cojeando un poco por golpe que le había dado Shaina.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

—No sé, creo que fue a la playa o algo así.

—Ellie, ¿has visto a Sasha? —preguntó Aspros, ya estaba caminado medio normal.

—No, y ¿ustedes han visto a Shaka?

— ¿A Shaka? No, nosotros ni lo vimos pasar cuando hicimos la broma.

—Esos si se pierden rápido—dijo Eleanor—será mejor que entremos, necesito arreglar todo mis tías deben estar llegando—Eleanor empezó a sonar desesperada.

— ¡Cálmate! —le gritaron sus amigos para que agarra paz y cordura.

—Ok, ok, ok ya me calme—dijo Eleanor respirando.

—Entremos y organicemos todo este desastre—dijo Genbu—si quieres pongo algo de música para pasar el aburrimiento.

—Por favor—dijo Eleanor con desespero.

_**Mientras tanto.**_

— ¡Caroline, nos vas a matar! —gritó Camus desesperado.

— ¡Baja la velocidad! —Shura no sabía de qué agarrase para evitar caerse.

— ¡Yahoooo! —los dos voltearon a ver a Angelo que al parecer estaba disfrutando del paseo— ¿Qué? Me gusta la velocidad.

—Así me gusta Angelo—Caroline chocó manos con Angelo que iba sentado en el puesto del copiloto mientras Camus y Shura iban en la parte de atrás.

— ¿Dónde se van a sentar las tías de Ellie? —preguntó Shura, esa duda había estado rondando su cabeza desde que salieron.

—Donde están ustedes.

— ¿Y nosotros?

—Ya verán—terminó Angelo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Está jugando chicos, ellas no traen muchas maletas de seguro caben ahí—a los chicos no les convenció mucho la idea pero decidieron dejarlo así, ellos sabían cómo era Caroline cuando le decían las cosas más de una vez.

* * *

— ¡Llegamos! Por fin, tierra firme y…

—Caliente—dijo Clara levantándose de su asiento.

—No te quejes, es hermoso este lugar y…

—Creo que allá viene, ya me puedes decir tus poemas luego porque esta persona que está aquí se va—dijo Clara antes de casi tumbar a su amiga.

— ¡Espérame!

* * *

— ¡Caroline, frena!

— ¡Ahora si nos matamos!

— ¡Mas rápido!

— ¡Ahí están! —Caroline estaba gritando de la emoción, podia ver desde lo alto del precipicio a sus dos amigas bajando del bote.

— ¡Ve más despacio antes de que nos caigamos nosotros por el barranco! —gritó Camus viendo que los dos psicópatas de al frente no prestaban atención a los pobres victimas de atrás.

—Camus, creo que no vamos a sobrevivir a esto así que quiero decirte algo—Shura tomó a Camus de las manos haciendo que se sonrojara ya que la escena podia parecer otra cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Yo… yo… yo dañé tu Ipod—soltó Shura.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —se soltó del agarre de Shura bruscamente.

—Fue sin querer, estaba usándolo y cayó a ese charco de aguas negras cerca del colegio…

—No tendrás que esperar a chocar… ¡PORQUE TE MATO YO MISMO AHORITA!

— ¡CALLENSE! —el gritó de Caroline los dejo bien sentado y calladitos.

* * *

Jenny había salido del barco y estaba intentando comunicarse con alguien para que le ayudara a bajar las "pocas" maletas que había llevado, por otro lado Clara estaba hablando con una señora para que por favor le dijera donde había conseguido ese hermoso sombrero que cargaba.

— ¡Clara! Ya logré que bajaran las maletas, despídete y vámonos que Caroline ya viene en camino.

— ¡Ahí voy!

Mientras Clara bajaba con mucha lentitud, Caroline estaba llegando a velocidad que no debería permitirse en unas carreteras de tierra como esas y menos con tres chicos dentro del carro. Frenó de golpe y de un salto salió del carro dejando a dos chicos traumados y a uno que parecía que hubiera estado en una atracción de Disneylandia por la sonrisa de satisfacción que traía.

—Estamos… vivos.

—Si… pero tu te mueres pronto por lo de mi Ipod, Shura—dijo Camus jalándole el cabello a al español y golpeándolo con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

— ¡Si Camus! ¡Woooah! ¡Así se hace amigo! déjalo como tortilla española.

Mientras Camus le daba una lección a Shura, Caroline había salido corriendo hasta el muelle, estando cerca pudo reconocer a dos figuras muy familiares, una alta y delgada y la otra baja y un poco rellenita.

—Por dios, ya están aquí aun no lo creo—decía a si misma viendo a sus amigas bajar.

— ¡Ah! Mi zapato—a Clara se le había atorado el tacón en un hueco del piso de madera.

—No hagas tanto escándalo Cleopatra—dijo Jenny acercándose a su amiga—déjame ayudarte a sacarlo.

—Cuidado se caen los regalos Jenny—Clara se estiro hacia Jenny para in tentar agarrar el regalo de bodas de su querida sobrinita.

—Ya casi sale—dijo Jenny que andaba jalando el zapato que está bien atorado en el suelo.

— ¡Pero mira que ha traído la marea! —las dos amigas se voltearon como pudieron en su desastre.

— ¡Caroline! —de un jalón el zapato salió haciendo que Jenny perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡Cuidado! —Clara había sujetado a Jenny antes de que cayera al mar.

— ¡Tantos años y siguen igual de torpes! —Caroline les gritaba desde el inicio del muelle.

— ¡Cállate! —las tres rieron. Caroline hizo una pose como si sostuviera un micrófono y una pose muy al estilo del grupo en sus buenos días.

— ¡Por una noche! —grito Jenny que también se había colocado en una pose atrevida con su "micrófono" invisible al mismo tiempo que Clara lo hacia también.

— ¡Y solo una noche!

— ¡Caroline y las Dynamo! —gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Caroline salió corriendo al encuentro de sus viejas amigas al mismo tiempo que ellas dejaban sus maletas en el suelo para ir a donde su amiga.

Tantos años encontrados en ese abrazo grupal, tantas experiencias vividas y tantos momentos que quedaron en el pasado junto a sus travesuras y escapadas nocturnas, muchas cosas por recordar y es que no hay que olvidar que las únicas que apoyaron a Caroline todo ese tiempo fueran ellas y nadie más.

—Las extrañe tanto—dijo Caroline sin poder contener unas pocas lagrimas de alegría.

—No llores amor.

—Ya estamos aquí y no nos iremos hasta que nuestra niña pase por ese altar vestida de blanco, estaremos aquí contigo—dijo Jenny aun en brazos de su amiga.

—Muchas gracias por todo y por como son, sin ustedes yo no hubiera podido seguir con esto.

—Y tampoco con Ellie porque esa niña le patina el coco en ocasiones como a la madre.

—Tan graciosa—dijo Caroline soltándolas.

—Pero falta algo para nuestro reencuentro—Clara y Caroline se miraron con complicidad, entendían de que hablaba su amiga.

— ¡Dynamo, Dynamo! Dormir durante el día…—gritaban y bailaban haciendo un circula—Y parrandear toda la noche—terminaron con un choque de traseros entre todas.

—Hace años que no hacia eso—dijo Clara sin poder aguantar la risa.

—Es hora de irnos mis buenas damas, tengo unos asistentes que nos ayudaran con todas esas maletas suyas.

—Gracias a dios, dime ¿Son guapos? —dijo Clara.

— ¡Son los amigos de mi hija, compórtate! —dijo Caroline riendo.

—Que bueno es volver—dijo Jenny.

—Ni se imaginan lo bueno que es este ambiente en la casa.

—No puedo esperar a ver a mi niña, debe estar hermosa y tan grande—dijo Clara con alegría.

—Si esta hermosa como su madre—dijo Caroline—voy a llamar a los chico, ¡Shura, Camus, Angelo!

—Esta va a ser una gran boda amiga—dijo Jenny.

—Créeme que es lo que más deseo en este mundo y Aioros es un chico tan bueno que no se que hizo la diablilla de Eleanor para ganarse a ese hombre como esposo—las dos tías rieron.

—Sea como sea lo volveré a decir, que bueno es volver—dijo Jenny mientras las tres iban caminando con las maletas.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Buenas, buenas mis hermosas lectoras.**_

_**Aqui les traigo una corta actualizacion por insistencia de unas cuantas, ustedes saben muy quienes son. Ya van a ver cuando las vea.**_

_**Este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a los amigos. Todos tenemos a un amigo o amiga que siempre te apoya en tus estupideces y que a pesar del tiempo siempre estan ahi para ti aunque en el camino te encuentres mas personas que puedes considerar amigos, yo tengo a unos muy especiales que a pesar de que no saben que escribo fics les quiero dedicar esto :) y a las chicas bellas y hermosas que son como mis hijas o mis hermanitas chiquiticas tambien y a mi gran amiga que esta esperando un bebito (mi sobri sobri) hahahhaha.**_

_**Sin mas aqui les dejo esto y la proxima vendra una actualizacion mas larga que esta, se los prometo.**_

_**Les mando muuuuuchos besos y abrazos.**_

_**Althea de Leo**_

_**ps: a prosposito, empece a escribir un fic de Free!, a las que les guste vayan a mi perfil y dejen un review si les gustó.**_

_**ps2: Like I said before, you can leave a review in English too or in any language I will try to understand it... or use Google translate :( that's it for tonight, have a great night and dream about sweet and handsome Gold Saints *-***_


	15. Capítulo 13

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson__ y __Björn Ulvaeus junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capitulo 13_

_**Casa de Eleanor.**_

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Eleanor.

—Fue ella la que comenzó—dijo Milo. Al parecer un pequeño conflicto había tenido lugar mientras limpiaban todo.

Milo había hecho de las suyas… otra vez. Al parecer el conflicto comenzó, nuevamente, cuando Milo pasó al lado de Shaina y sin querer volvía a tocar su parte trasera.

— ¡No me importa quien empezó! —Eleanor tenía agarrada la escoba en su mano derecha, en cualquier momento estaba lista para volar.

— ¡Ellie, aléjalo de mí! —Shaina por otro lado era sujetada por Aldebarán para evitar cualquier tragedia griega.

—Esta boda va a ser un desastre—decía Genbu masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Yo me voy—todos voltearon.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Eleanor acercándose a su amigo.

—A la playa—dijo Aspros colocando la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa—estoy cansado de sus peleas y solo llevo dos días aquí. Voy a ir a la maldita playa ¡y me van a dejar relajarme!

—…

—Ya suficiente tengo con la pata en mi orgullo—salió de a casa caminando medio bien y dejó a los demás arreglar sus problemas.

— ¡Ven lo que hicieron! —gritó Eleanor.

—Yo no hice nada—decía Milo con frustración.

— ¡YA CALLATE MILO! —gritó Aioria casado. Marin había ido a preparar las cosas en la cocina para que las tías de Eleanor encontraran comida o cualquier cosa lista.

—Ya todos me tienen con la paciencia hasta el límite—dijo Eleanor tirando la escoba al piso—O se callan o se van a dormir el resto de la semana a Pilion.

—… —todos hicieron silencio ante la amenaza.

_**En otro lugar.**_

—Caroline, ¿Cómo te sientes con la boda? —preguntó Clara. Iban caminando rumbo al carro junto al montón de maletas que habían traído.

—Tú sabes lo que pienso de eso.

—Si lo sabemos, pero que no te hayas casado no significa que Ellie tenga que estar soltera toda su vida—dijo Jenny.

—Lo sé, pero es que para mí es raro verla haciendo todo este desastre cuando yo jamás tuve que preocuparme de este circo.

—…

— ¡Caroline! —un grito interrumpió su conversación. Habían caminado mucho sin darse cuenta.

—Ya estamos aquí, no grites Angelo—dijo Caroline. Los chicos se habían bajado para ayudar a meter las maletas.

— ¿No y que eran pocas maletas? —dijo Shura entre dientes a Camus—no vamos a caber.

—Ya vi—dijo Camus.

—Chicos ellas son las tías de Ellie—señaló a sus amigas—la jirafa es Clara y el bomboncito relleno es Jenny.

— ¡¿Jirafa?!

— ¡¿Bomboncito relleno?!

—Mucho gusto señoras—dijo Camus con cortesía.

—Tan lindo y educado—dijo Clara.

—Gracias—dijo Camus con amabilidad.

—Déjenos ayudarlas con eso, se ven que están pesadas—dijo Shura haciéndole señas a Angelo para que se acercara a ayudar.

—Buenos días—dijo Angelo acercándose.

—Ni cuando llegaron eran tan caballerosos, lo que hacen por ir de fiesta.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Me recuerdan a alguien cuando era joven—dijo Clara mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su rubia amiga.

—Es momento de irnos, Ellie debe estar haciendo un desastre—sus amigas la miraron—lo siento en mis huesos.

—Esos presentimientos que tiene Caroline deben ser muy efectivos—dijo Shura susurrándole a Camus.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Bueno, ya está todo listo—dijo Caroline golpeando la ultima maleta que metió Angelo. Clara y Jenny se había sentado en la parte de adelante junto a Caroline, los tres chicos se quedaron afuera del carro viendo donde rayos meterse.

—Caroline…

— ¿Dime, tesoro? —le respondió dulcemente a Camus.

— ¿Donde nos metemos?—dijo Shura mirando la parte de atrás del carro que iba llena de maletas y sin un solo espacio para ellos.

—Ah… consigan como regresar—dijo Caroline secamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron las tres víctimas.

— ¡ADIOS! —Caroline arrancó a máxima velocidad dejando una nube de tierra y a tres chicos con las quijadas fuera de lugar y sin manera de regresar.

— ¡ESPERA!

— ¿Cómo haremos para regresarnos? —dijo Shura angustiado. Coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a caminar en círculos desesperadamente.

—No queda tan lejos no se quejen—dijo Angelo mirándolos con pena.

—… ¡Eres un loco!

—Hagan ya silencio, me tienen con los nervios a punto de estallar—dijo Camus con autoridad—ya Caroline se fue y lo único que podemos hacer es buscar la manera de volver.

—Aja y ¿cómo hacemos eso? Por aquí no pasan medios de transporte—dijo Shura señalando la carretera de tierra—.Solo una loca como Caroline pasaría por aquí.

—Pues no hay más remedio—dijo Angelo—tendremos que valernos de mi físico para salir de este lugar—se quitó la camisa revelando sus abdominales y sus hombros anchos.

—Estás loco—Angelo miró feo a Camus—lo que estas buscando es que pasen unas locas y nos terminen violando. Guárdate el físico para la noche, con esto que nos acaba de hacer Caroline no van a haber excusas para no dejarnos salir—el franceses emprendió su camino de vuelta a la posada dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

—Ya que—dijo Shura rindiéndose. Corrió un poco para alcanzar a Camus, dejando atrás a Angelo.

—Si no puedes con la estupidez, entonces hay que unirse—alcanzó a sus amigos rápidamente y los tres se fueron caminando para ver si podrían encontrar a alguien que los auxiliara.

_**Con Caroline.**_

— ¡Eres una rata Caroline—dijo Clara.

—No había espacio, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Que al menos les encontraras un medio de transporte—dijo Jenny.

—Son jóvenes, tienen vitalidad y fuerza ¿Acaso no les vieron el tamaño y lo bien que están formados? —sus amigas asintieron—esos pueden llegar sin problemas a pie. Después de todo Shura y Angelo juegan futbol y Camus hace natación y fútbol también, no le veo el problema de que caminen unos kilómetros.

—…

—Sigues siendo la misma malvada de siempre…—dijo Clara.

—Y Ellie lo heredo de ti—terminó Jenny.

Caroline iba a alta velocidad por la carretera de tierra y sus amigas angustiadas por las maletas en la parte de atrás. Justo al lado de ellas había un abismo hacia el mar que las tenía con los pelos de punta mientras que Caroline iba de lo más feliz por la llegada de sus amigas que ni le prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

—Sabes que hay una caída de unos 10 metros al lado nuestro ¿verdad? —dijo Jenny.

—No le preste atención a pequeños detalles—dijo Caroline acomodándose sus lentes de sol.

—…

—Dime Caroline, ¿Están invitados los grandes empresarios, bombones y solteros griegos? —dijo Clara. Sus amigas rieron.

— ¡Aquí viene el divorcio numero 4! —Caroline y Jenny se burlaban de los otros tres fallidos matrimonios de su amiga.

— ¡No para mi, para ella! —dijo señalando a Jenny—¡Para ella! ¿Qué más quiere? Su libro es un best seller y tiene a todo el mundo rellenando pavos… y cosas… con vegetales… ¡esas cosas!

—Si, así soy yo, una loba solitaria—dijo Jenny.

—Qué gran ejemplo son para Ellie. La novia fugitiva y la loba solterona y solitaria—dijo Caroline.

—Déjame en paz que así soy feliz como una lombriz—dijo Jenny riendo.

—Yo también—señaló Clara.

—Claro, si con lo que le quitaste a tus tres ex esposos puedes vivir feliz hasta el resto de tus días—dijo Jenny. Ciertamente, Clara había logrado quitarles la mitad de lo que poseían sus tres ex esposos.

—Cambiando a un tema más importante—dijo Clara para acabar con la conversación— ¿Cuándo piensan dejar el nido de amor los dos tortolos—preguntó Clara.

—Bueno… —Caroline suspiró con pesadez—no lo sé. Ellos tienen grandes planes para la posada y ambos no tienen planes para irse pronto de aquí—Caroline estacionó el carro. Habían llegado más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado.

El carro quedó en una posición un poco inclinada ya que estaban en una pequeña parte de la montaña donde se encontraba la posada, justo al frente de ellas estaba el arco de piedra blanca en el cual habían dos chicos altos esperando recargados al arco de piedra.

— ¿Y esos quiénes son? —preguntó Clara.

—Esos son Aioros, mi yerno y el amigo de Ellie, Deuteros—dijo Caroline bajándose del carro.

— ¿Pero en que colegio estudio esa niña? ¿En uno de modelos? —preguntó Jenny con cara de asombro.

—A Aioros lo conoció en una fiesta en la playa hace un año y medio, Deuteros ha sido su amigo desde que era pequeña junto a si gemelo.

— ¿Tiene un gemelo? —dijo Jenny sorprendida.

—Doble belleza entonces—dijo Clara acomodándose sus costosos lentes de sol.

— ¡Caroline! —gritaron los dos jóvenes para llamar la atención de las tres mujeres. Aioros y Deuteros fueron corriendo hasta donde estaban paradas.

—Aquí está mi yerno querido—Caroline abrazó a Aioros con cariño.

— ¿Dónde están Camus, Shura y Angelo? —preguntó Deuteros viendo que en la parte de atrás sola habían maletas, él recordaba haberlos dejado ahí después de haber perdido el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras con esos tres.

—Bueno…

— ¡Yahoo! —un gritó los hizo voltear de improviso. Cuando todos voltearon vieron a un chico de piel tostada y cabellera azul marino y ojos azules montado en una Jeep todo terreno junto a unas cuatro chicas que se veían eran de buena familia y que les gustaba gastar bastante.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Deuteros.

—Vaya…

—… les dije que encontrarían su camino de vuelta solos—dijo Caroline señalando el carro donde venia llegando Angelo… y sin camisa.

—Muchas gracias bellezas, les debo una—dijo Angelo bajándose del carro. Les guiño a las chicas las cuales suspiraron ante el italiano.

—Cuando quieras _papacito_—dijo una pelinegra. Angelo les tiró un beso y se dio media vuelta.

—Desgraciado—dio entre dientes Deuteros.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso Angelo? —dijo Caroline que aun seguía en shock.

— ¿Dónde están los otros chicos? Pensé que estaban en el auto—dijo Jenny al ver que solo estaba el italiano.

—Es una historia larga.

_**Hace unos minutos atrás.**_

—_Hemos caminado demasiado y aun no veo la posada desde aquí—dijo Shura parado sobre un roca mirando hacia las montañas por si había señal de alguien o de que estaban cerca por lo menos._

—_Hace demasiado calor—dijo Camus._

—_Cuidado te derrites—dijo Angelo. Se había sentado a unos cuantos pasos de Camus para evitar que este lo tirara por el barranco ya que había estado fastidiando desde que los había alcanzado._

—_Estoy que me paro y te lanzó desde aquí—Camus masajeaba el puente de su nariz intentar calmarse un poco._

—_Y dejen de pelear—dijo Shura caminado hacia ellos._

—_Mira quién habla, la cabra saltona—dijo Angelo molesto._

—… _¿Qué coños te pasa? Italiano de porquería._

—_Te lo advierto Shura, no me hagas sacar el carácter siciliano porque ahí sí que vas a suplicar._

—_Mira como tiemblo, espagueti barato._

—_Paella podrida._

—_Lunático._

—_Cabezón._

—_Hijo de…_

— _¡CALLENSE YA! —gritó Camus parándose entre los dos antes que Angelo tirara a Shura al mar—somos amigos y esto es solo un pequeño desliz en nuestra amistad así que…_

—_Anda con tus mierdas poéticas a otra parte Camus, yo me largo de este lugar abandonado por Dios—Angelo dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso al puerto._

— _¿A dónde vas italiano pelmazo? —Angelo solo levanto su brazo sacando el dedo del medio. Le había pintado una paloma a Shura desde la distancia._

—_Este de hijo de la gran…_

— _¡Ya Shura! Tenemos que buscar una forma de volver rápido—dijo Camus agarrando por los hombros a Shura, evitando que fuera tras el italiano lunático._

—_Tienes razón, dejemos que se cocine en el sol para que así los buitres y las hormigas se lo coman—los ojos de Shura brillaban con una maldad intensa que asustó un poco a Camus._

—_Ok… como digas… mejor sigamos._

_Mientras sus amigos seguían subiendo la carreta empinada, Angelo había decidido buscar ayuda, tal vez en esos lados hubiera alguien que los llevara de regreso. Había logrado regresar a los puertos pero no había nadie a la vista y menos alguien con un carro._

—_Esto me pasa por tener la boca tan grande y sucia como mi padre—dio recordando a su, pasado de peso, padre—.No tengo otra opción, me tendré que regresar a pie nuevamente—pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia la tortura, una bocina lo hizo girra._

— _¿Quieres ir a algún lado guapo? —a Angelo s ele salieron los ojos al ver una todo terreno lleno de chicas en traje de baño._

—_Dios, eres tan bueno y tan lleno de misericordia por este buen cristiano—recordemos que es italiano y un gran creyente._

—_Tan lindo—dijo una rubia en la parte de atrás._

—_Es muy guapo, se ve que tiene el cuerpazo debajo de esa camisa—dijo la que estaba manejando._

— _¿Vas a subir o no? —dijo una pelirroja. Ese era el todo terreno de las maravillas._

— _¡Gracias Dios! —gritó al cielo, las chicas rieron y sin miramientos Angelo corrió hasta la parte de atrás y se sentó al lado de la rubia y una morena—esto es vida y bendiciones—dijo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de las chicas mientras reían._

—_Tan gracioso—dijo la rubia pasando sus manos por el brazo de Angelo._

—_Creo que me gane el cielo, solo por unos segundos—el carro había arrancado hace solo unos segundos. _

_Tenia una conversación con las chicas muy amena y con temas un poco interesantes y no muy actos para menores de edad. _

—_Hoy nos vamos de fiesta—dijo Angelo a las chicas de atrás. Se habían detenido un momento para que las de adentro se pasaran para ayras para habalr con el italiano—¿Quieren ir conmigo y mis amigos? Les aseguro que todos están igual que yo._

—_Pues si insistes tanto Angelo, entonces si—dijo la morena._

—_Ls chicos me amara por esto—se levanto un momento y se apoyó en el techo para así poder ver el camino. Hubo un momento que Angelo reconoció a dos figuras que iban desfalleciendo—Alana, ve lento un momento—Alana era la chica que iba manejando el todo terreno. Redujo la velocidad unos instantes como había dicho Angelo—¡Oigan tontos! —ambos chicos se voltearon con sorpresa— ¡¿Que les parece? Coman tierra! —Alana entendió la señal y aceleró dejando una gran nube de tierra para Camus y Shura._

—_Eres malvado Angelo—dijo Alana riendo desde adentro del carro._

—_Ahora si me siento realizado—dijo apoyando la espalda contra la cabina y con las dos chicas en sus brazos y otras dos en sus piernas—.La vida es buena._

_**Tiempo actual.**_

—Y así es como llegue hasta acá y también como dejé abandonados a los desgraciados de Camus y Shura—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—incluso me dieron sus números, las veremos hoy en Skópelos para danos una buena fiesta.

—… —todos quedaron en silencio por unos largos en incómodos segundos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en tu vida pasada, italiano desgraciado, para merecerte entrar en el todo terreno de las hijas de Afrodita?—dijo Deuteros. No hacía falta decir que la envidia lo carcomía por dentro.

—No sé, yo creo que le lavé los pies a los leprosos—dijo con chiste para fastidiar mas a Deuteros.

—Vaya, eso sí es suerte—Aioros recibió un codazo de parte de Caroline para que hiciera silencio.

—Recordemos que te casas con mi hija en unos días—dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Así que tu eres el afortunado—dijo Jenny haciendo que Aioros volteara.

—Lo siento, se me olvidaba. Aioros estas son mis amigas, las chicas del coro—dijo Caroline.

— ¡CHICAS DEL CORO EL #€&amp;/ TUYO! —dijeron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

—Mucho gusto—Aioros se acercó a ellas mientras Deuteros ayudaba a bajar las maletas—.Usted debe ser Jenny—dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

—La única e irrepetible—Aioros se acercó y le dio un abrazo de oso el cual fue recibido con gusto por Jenny. Soltó el agarre y fue hasta donde estaba Clara.

—Y usted deber ser Clara—dijo Aioros—he oído muchas cosas de usted—se acercó y la abrazó con fuerzas también.

—Todas malas espero—todos rieron.

—Si, así es—Aioros soltó el abrazo y fue directo a bajar las maletas.

—Eleanor se encontró a un buen chico ¿verdad? —dijo Clara mirando a Caroline. Su amiga solo pudo asentir, sin duda su hija había dado en el blanco con el chico.

—Suertuda la muy condenada—dijo Caroline riendo—estoy feliz por ella.

— ¿Crees que vayan de luna de miel?

—No, ella tienes muchos planes aquí y Aioros también.

— ¿Querrías que se fuera de aquí? Que fuera a explorar mas allá de esta isla—preguntó Jenny mientras agitada un abanico que alguien le había ofrecido en el barco desde Pilion.

—Por supuesto que siempre querré lo mejor para ella… ¡Claro que no quiero que se vaya! —las tres rieron.

Habiendo ya recogido todas las maletas, en total eran como unas siete, los chicos y las mujeres estaban listos para subir, pero de la nada un zapato a toda velocidad aterrizó en la cabeza de Angelo haciéndolo caer al suelo ante la mirada de todos. Cabe decir que nadie se esperaba un zapato volador en esos momentos.

— ¡Eso es por hacernos tragar tierra desgraciado! —todos voltearon y vieron que Shura y Camus estaban llegando, sin aire y sudando como si hubieran corrido un maratón. Al parecer Camus tenían una puntería de miedo.

—Yo creo que lo mataron—dijo Clara viendo el cuerpo de Angelo en suelo junto a las maletas.

—Mínimo lo dejaron inconsciente—dijo Jenny.

— ¡Buen lanzamiento amigo! —gritó Deuteros, celebrando el logro de Camus.

—Bueno…déjenlo ahí, ya se levantara más tarde—dijo Caroline—Camus, Shura, ustedes lleven las maletas que cargaba Angelo.

— ¡Sí! —los dos chicos se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de Angelo y recogieron las maletas y el zapato, que le pertenecía a Camus.

_**En otro lugar.**_

—Yo creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo—dijo Degel observando como Manigoldo seguía empinando el codo.

—No le digas mas, esta borracho—Saga se acercó a al peliverde para que dejara de perder su tiempo—debimos haber alquilado un bote.

—O habernos ido al otro pueblo—dijo Degel dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? —preguntó el italiano sin despegar su vista del mar.

Los dos hombres se miraron sin saber que responder. Era cierto que ambos iban a una boda, incluyendo al loco italiano que acababan de conocer. Habían decidido estar ese tiempo en el bote para intentar conocer más a su salvador pero era casi imposible porque se la pasaba con una botella de ron en la mano.

—No le daremos explicaciones a alguien borracho—dijo Saga.

— ¿Borracho? —miró la botella y se carcajeó.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —dijo Degel viendo como el italiano se arrastraba de la risa.

—Esto no es licor, es té negro—continuó riéndose sin poder parar.

— ¿Per que…?

—Es una forma de desprenderme del licor, lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho pero el viaje de Italia hasta acá hizo que cayera nuevamente en las malvadas garras del ron—Saga y Degel no podían creer lo que decía el tipo—Como el té negro se parece un poco, para mí, entonces solo lo coloco en una botella de ron o algo parecido e imagino que me estoy dando un festín de ron.

— ¿Y te funciono?

—Sí, fue difícil al principio pero después me acostumbre—le dio otro sorbo a la botella— ¿Saben qué? Creo que es hora de irnos de aquí, ya me estoy aburriendo y se té se me está acabando.

—…

—Es hora de elevar anclas y soltar las velas señores—los otros dos no podían decir nada de la impresión, al parecer el sujeto era igual están borracho o no—.No crean que yo haré todo el trabajo, si quieren ir para allá conmigo entonces tienen que colaborar conmigo.

—En que nos hemos metido.

En Kalokairi.

— ¡Dios santo! Caroline, ¿no hay manera más rápida de llegar sin tener que pasar por este calvario cada vez que queramos salir?

—No—respondió Caroline sin cambiar su semblante.

—Tu estas acostumbrada a esto—dijo Clara—nosotras acabamos de llegar.

—No es mi problema, se van a quedar bastante tiempo, se acostumbraran pronto.

—Malvada—dijeron ambas amigas.

Un poco más atrás de ellas iban nuestros queridos chicos con las maletas, sin contar algunas catástrofes que casi ocurren durante su subida por las escaleras.

Llamemos catástrofes: casi dejar caer las maletas por el precipicio, a casi hacer que Eleanor se quedara sin esposo, a que casi tumbaran a Caroline, a que rodaran las maletas cuesta abajo por culpa de Shura y que casi dejaran caer el regalo de bodas de parte de Clara.

—Ya creo que hemos pasado suficientes penas en esta escalera del demonio—dijo Clara.

—Ya estamos llegando, no creo que estén tan mal—Caroline se volteó para ver a los demás. Clara y Jenny llevaban un palo cada una para poder caminar. Aioros, Shura, Camus y Deuteros casi no iban con ellas ya que el equipaje pesaba más que matrimonio obligado. Casi ni se les veía las caras— ¡Ven! De lo mejor.

— ¡Cállate! —gritaron sus dos amigas.

—Pareciera que ellas criaron a Ellie—dijo Deuteros a Camus.

—Pareciera—los chicos siguieron caminando como pudieron hasta lograra alcanzarlas.

Durante veinte minutos estuvieron quejándose, gritando, casi cayendo por el precipicio, bebiendo agua, quejarse nuevamente y casi morir… nuevamente. A pesar de todos los contratiempos, por fin habían logrado llegar.

—Dios, un banquito para sentarme—dijo Jenny con desesperación.

— ¿Por qué me traje tacones?—dijo Clara masajeándose el pie después de quitarse el zapato. Lograron sentarse en la banca de concreto afuera de la casa de Caroline. Los chicos llegaron arrastrando los pies y sin fuerzas.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza dejaron caer las maletas y a ellos mismos en el suelo, suplicando por una lluvia pasajera. Cuando llegaron todo estaba en calma, lo que era raro, muy raro ya que habían muchas personas en ese lugar y no todos pudieron haber desaparecido.

— _¡¿Qué te pasa loco?! _

— _¡Ven y muestra que tan hombre eres!_

— ¿Esa no es Shaina? —preguntó Camus viendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

—_A que te dejo en el suelo nuevamente, niñita._

—Sí, es Shaina—dijo Deuteros— ¿Qué estar pasando ahí adentro?

—_Shaina ya basta, no sigas peleando con Milo_—se escuchó la voz de Marion desde adentro de la casa— _¡Aldebarán ayúdame a detenerla!_

— ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? —dijo Caroline después de agarrar un poco de aire. De repente se escuchó el estallido de un objeto contra el piso. Todo quedó en silencio, tanto dentro como afuera.

—Oh… —dijo Camus.

—Dios… —la cara de Shura se transformo en una de terror.

—Mío… —Deuteros intentaba pararse para poder irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Los chicos vieron a Caroline tornarse de color rojo, estaba enojada y eso nadie, ni el mismo Zeus lo podía parar. Era como una granada, en cualquier momento estallaría y dejaría todo destruido a su alrededor.

—Caroline… —Clara se acercó a su amiga y la tomó del brazo.

—Cálmate amiga… —Jenny fue al otro brazo y la sujetó con fuerza, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡ELEANOR SOFÍA SHERMAN!

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Buenas, buenas mis hermosas minios.**_

_**Yo no tengo excusas pero tampoco siento culpa de no actualizar en un tiempo, ¿Por que? porque yo actualicé el capi 12 muy rapido entonces yo les dije que em tomatia un poco mas de tiempo.**_

_**Pero bueno mis ñiñas, lo importante es que esta aquí y espero que les guste y que comenten porque si no hay comentarios no hay inspiracion y si no hay inspiracion entonces no hay capitulos nuevos T-T**_

_**Me despido y tambien queria decirles que subi un fic de Free!, a las que les guste pueden pasar por ahi y decirme que les parece.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido (si hay akgun error luego lo arreglo)**_

_**ALthe de Leo.**_


	16. Capítulo 14

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson__ y __Björn Ulvaeus junto a sus canciones._

* * *

_Capitulo 14_

_**Unos minutos antes. Casa de Caroline.**_

— ¡Por Dios! Fue sin querer mujer—decía Milo escondiéndose detrás de Aioria.

—Si claro, y yo soy rubia—dijo Shaina que era sujetada por Aldebarán mientras Genbu intentaba calmarla. Estaba hecha una furia.

—Shaina, por favor ya cálmate—dijo Genbu, intentaba a cercarse pero la chica lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra. Shaina estaba a punto de sacar fuego por los ojos y la boca.

—No sé de qué te quejas si se ve que eres modelo usado—dijo Milo intentando hacerse el valiente.

—…

—…

—… Te moriste—fue lo único que dijo Eleanor, no había opinado desde que comenzó el conflicto.

Desde que Aspros dejó la casa para ir a la playa hace ya más de media hora, Eleanor no había dicho nada, aun sostenía la escoba y Dohko había decidió mejor mantenerse alejado de los problemas así que con Marin a la cocina, la cual tampoco se había manifestado desde que había dejado a Aioria en la sala.

—Enserio te moriste—dijo Genbu mirando con pena a Milo, el cual seguía detrás de Aioria.

—… ¡SUELTAME ALDEBARAN, VOY A HACER QUE SE ARREPIENTA DE HABER PISADO ESTA ISLA!

— ¡CALMATE! —Eleanor se había acercado a su amiga, arriesgándose que le diera una pata en la cara— ¡Me llegas a dejar un hematoma en la cara y te juro que en ese momento nuestra amistad acaba, víbora loca!

Mientras tanto Marin y Dohko hacían como si no hubiera tal batalla campal ocurriendo en esos momentos en el comedor/sala. "Tranquilamente" preparaban el almuerzo, no era nada complicado, solo unas ensaladas junto a unos jugos naturales, puré de papas y un poco de carne que había en el refrigerador.

— ¡Van a terminar rompiendo algo! —gritó Dohko desde la cocina sin ya poder aguantar a la manada de desastrosos.

—No te van a escuchar—dijo Marin mientras cortaba los tomates.

—Creo que tienes razón—dio media vuelta y siguió preparando las papas para hacerlas puré, digamos que era una gran cantidad de papas.

Regresando a la situación en la sala, los gritos y las patadas seguían y Eleanor veía que eso no tendría fin pronto. Un sonido la hizo despertar de su trance, fue hasta la puerta y vio que era Regulus, y traía una cara de felicidad extrema.

—Ellie, tengo que decirte algo—Regulus pasó a la casa—es que… —volteó vio el desastre que se llevaba a cabo— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Una pequeña discusión—dijo Eleanor antes de cerrar la puerta— ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿Pequeña?... Pues que quería decirte que…

— ¡BESTIA!

— ¡VIBORA VENENOSA!

— ¡BICHO DE MIERDA!

— ¡BRUJA!

— ¡No te escucho Regulus, levanta un poco más la voz!—decía Eleanor tapándose un poco los oídos ya que los gritos habían aumentado.

—Pues que Victorie…

— ¡YA VAS A VER PELO TEÑIDO!

— ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! —Regulus fue nuevamente interrumpido por los gritos de Milo y Shaina.

— ¡MI CABELLO NO ES TEÑIDO!

— ¿Hermano? —Regulus vio como Aioria intentaba apartar a Shaina de Milo, la cual se había logrado zafar de Aldebarán, el pobre tuvo el mismo destino que Aspros, sus partes nobles pagaron el precio por mantener a la poseída chica— ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

— ¡Regulus! —el aludido volteo a ver a su cuñada— ¡¿Qué querías decirme?! —ahora Eleanor gritaba más para que su cuñado pudiera escucharla.

— ¡Que Victorie…! —era casi imposible escuchar lo que decía.

—Ya esta lista la comida—dijo Marin saliendo de la cocina con el gran plato de ensalada, lo colocó en la mesa para luego regresar a la cocina a buscar algo más.

— ¡El puré esta lis…! —antes de que Dohko colocara el plato de puré en la mesa sucedió la desgracia. Aioria le había dado un empujoncito a Shaina la cual perdió el equilibrio haciendo que chocara con Dohko. Los chicos que estaban prestando atención a la pelea vieron como el plato caía en cámara lenta al piso.

— ¡Regulus, habla más alto! —en ese momento a Eleanor se le pararon todos los pelos del cuerpo, un sonido del plato rompiéndose hizo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo y entrara nuevamente en menos de dos segundos.

— ¡QUE TE ESTOY INTENTANDO DECIRTE QUE VICTORIE NO ESTA EMBARAZADA! ¡NO VOY A SER PAPÁ! —cuando Regulus soltó eso todo estaba en silencio gracias al escándalo causado por el plato roto. Todos estaban viendo el plato pero al escuchar al chico todos voltearon a mirar al león menor. Aioria se quedó viendo a su hermanito, estaba en shock total, no había forma de describir la expresión de Aioria en eso momentos.

—… —Eleanor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Regulus había soltado su más grande secreto frente a todos.

—… —Regulus se puso más pálido que un fantasma, el silencio era tan espectral que hasta se podia escuchar volar a una mosca que andaba molestando desde hace rato.

— ¡¿QUE TU QUÉ? ¿QUIEN ES VICTORIE?!—soltó Aioria con molestia. Se acercó a su hermano con rapidez, este se escondió detrás de Eleanor, sabía que su hermano lo agarraría por los cabellos y lo arrastraría por todo la casa y por las escaleras si aun tenía fuerzas para seguir castigándolo—Eleanor, muévete… por favor.

—No—dijo Eleanor firmemente.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, muévete.

—No.

—Eres una…

— _¡ELEANOR SOFÍA SHERMAN! _—ese grito hizo que a todos aquellos que conocían aquella voz se les pararon los pelos de todo el cuerpo. Dohko, Marin, Shaina y Aldebarán corriendo a la cocina, Genbu subió las escaleras para esconderse en el baño y los únicos que quedaron abajo fueron Milo, Aioria, Regulus y Eleanor.

—Me va a matar—dijo Eleanor boletándose dramáticamente hacia la puerta.

— _¡MUCHACHOS DEL DEMONIO, ABRAN ESA PUERTA!_ —los gritos se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, pareciera que una bestia fuera a entrar de golpe a la casa.

— _¡Amiga cálmate!_

— _¡Fue un accidente, es solo un plato!_

— _¡Ellos tienen que aprender a comportarse! _

— ¿Tías? —se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Eleanor al escuchar las voces de sus tías— ¡Tías! —gritó Eleanor del lado seguro de la puerta.

— _¡Ellie querida! ¡Tu madre parece una fiera, no vayan a salir! _

—Tu—dijo apuntando a Aioria—si le llegas a hacer algo a Regulus antes de que te dé una explicación razonable, te juro que hasta aquí llegas Aioria.

Haciendo caso omiso, Eleanor se acerco a la puerta dejando a los tres invitados en la sala. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena más cómica de todas. Su madre era sujetada por ambos brazos, parecía una loca de manicomio, había despeinado a su tía Clara, y Jenny como era un poco bajita casi no podia con Caroline.

— ¡TÍAS! —Eleanor salió corriendo hacia sus tías las cuales empujaron a Caroline hacia atrás. Caroline tropezó con las maletas y cayó sobre Deuteros, que aun seguía en el piso por el cansancio.

— ¡Mi querida niña! —Jenny fue la primera en abrazar a Eleanor, un abrazo lleno de amor que hace mucho tiempo no sentía— ¿Por qué será que cada vez que veía una foto tuya te veías hermosa? —Eleanor sonrió a su tía con amor—ahora que te veo de frente estas más hermosa de lo que se ven en las fotos, estas demasiado hermosa mi niña—dijo tomando la cara de Eleanor en sus manos y le daba tiernas caricias en las mejillas.

—Te extrañé mucho, tía Jenny—volvió a abrazar a la mujer. Clara se había dado la vuelta para poder ayudar a su amiga que seguía en el piso.

— ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan fuertes? —dijo Caroline sobándose su parte trasera.

—Cuando vimos a nuestra quería y única sobrina—dijo Clara ayudando a su amiga a pararse.

— ¿Y a mi quien me ayuda? —dijo Deuteros, el pobre estaba como calcomanía en el suelo. Caroline había caído sobre el de manera estrepitosa, dejando al pobre chico aplastado.

—Yo, tranquilo que ella no esta tan gorda—dijo Clara acercando su mano.

—Tan cómica, como tú te chiste la liposucción entonces no te incluyes en el grupo de las gorditas—dijo Caroline sobándose su parte trasera.

—Cállate Caroline—Clara toco a Deuteros para que levantara su cabeza. Clara intentaba que el chico levantara su mirada para que viera que lo estaban ayudando—Chico, chico.

— ¿Ah? —Deuteros levantó su cabeza para ve quien le hablaba—muchas gracias…

—Clara, mucho gusto jovencito.

—Deuteros—dijo sin poder quitar la vista de la tía de Eleanor—me llamo Deuteros.

—Ah… bueno, mucho gusto Deuteros—soltó la mano del chicos y fue hasta su amiga que estaba recargada sobre el muro, observaba como su hija hablaba con Jenny y le contaba de todo lo tenía planeado para la boda.

—Adiós... —en eso Camus y Shura se acercaron a su amigo viendo que no despegaba la vista de Clara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Shura dándole un empujoncito con el puño.

—Yo creo que la aplastada lo dejó con un corto circuito en la cabeza, mira, hasta pestañea más de lo normal—dijo Camus señalando a los ojos de Deuteros.

—Amigos… —ambos voltearon a ver a Deuteros—a esa mujer de ahí… me la voy a llevar a la cama para antes de que termine el viaje, cueste lo que me cueste.

— ¡Oh! Entonces es una apuesta—dijo Shura emocionado.

—Ando falta de dinero y tú tienes bastante, mi amigo—dijo Camus— ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Si logro mi cometido, ustedes tendrán que pasar las siguientes vacaciones conmigo en Irlanda, más 1000 euros que están incluidos en esta apuesta—dijo Deuteros mirando a sus amigos con picardía. Estaba 100% seguro que esa mujer madura caería ante los encantos de un hombre joven y apuesto como él.

—Aja, lo veo justo—dijo Shura—estaba planeando ir a Costa Rica el próximo año pero ya que nos la pones así de fácil, pasar vacaciones en Irlanda también puede ser satisfactorio.

— ¿Estas diciendo que ya estoy ganando la apuesta? —dijo Deuteros con picardía.

—No, te estoy diciendo que no importa si ganas, obviamente vas a perder, pero si ganas tampoco estaría tan mal.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dijo Deuteros, si ganaba esta apuesta ya sabría qué hacer con sus amigos.

—Pero… si ganamos nosotros—dijo Camus cortando los pensamientos de Deuteros—tu tendrás que pasar las vacaciones con nosotros recorriendo América Latina, he oído que Panamá, Chile, Venezuela, Perú, México y Argentina son países muy hermosos. Obviamente los otros países no se salvarán de nosotros, haremos un recorrido completo—ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Camus— ¿Qué? Ya tenía planeado hacerlo, comenzamos en México y de ahí hasta Cabo de Hornos o donde el viento nos lleve.

— ¡Eso si es una gran idea amigo! —dijo Shura contento.

—Pero… —volvió a interrumpir Camus—tu, Deuteros, tendrás que pagarnos el transporte, eso incluye trenes y taxis si en algún momento lo necesitamos. Sera un viaje divertido si gano la apuesta.

—Me parece justo, yo también tengo planeado unas cosas para ustedes si yo gano, no crean que solo serán vacaciones para relajarse. Con esta escapa nuestro padre nos pondrá a trabajar a mi y a Aspros, hasta los 70 años y ustedes me ayudaran en eso si yo gano—los otros dos tragaron duro al ver la cara de maldad del gemelo menor.

—Ok, trato hecho—Camus y Shura alzaron sus manos para estrechar la del gemelo pero este solo las miró— ¿No vas a dejar con las mano en el aire?

—Mejor a la manera de Irlanda—Deuteros alzó su mano hacia él y le dio un escupitajo que dejó a los otros dos con los ojos como platos—.Así es mejor.

—Maldito asqueroso—dijo Shura mirando el escupitajo en la mano de Deuteros.

—… Las cosas que hago por un viaje—Camus se escupió en la mano y se le estrecho a Deuteros. Las caras de asco de Camus y Shura no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Asco! —Deuteros apunto su mano hacia Shura—… ya que—escupió en su mano y en un dos por tres se la estrecho con asco a Deuteros.

—Ya perdieron.

—Cállate—dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los chicos hablaban de su estúpida apuesta, las otras mujeres junto a Aioros estaban demasiado felices como para escuchar a alguien a los otros tres. Aioros agarro las maletas que podia y las coloco cerca de la puerta de la casa. Tenía que ganar puntos con las tías de su futura esposa, sino lo lograba con esto entonces nada mas lo haría.

—Ellie me debe una grande por esto—dijo Aioros pasando la ultima maleta—casi dejo la columna vertebral en las escaleras infernales—se quedó viendo las maletas unos segundos antes de volver con los demás—.Lo que hago por amor.

—Mi niña, hubieras dejado que yo me encargara de cocinar para tu día especial—dijo Jenny—me hubiera divertido mucho hacerlo por ti. Tengo unas recetas estupendas para cordero y un pastel de red velvet que me queda de lo mejor.

—Bueno… aun estas a tiempo tía—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa de triunfo. Se ahorrarían unos cuantos euros en el banquete—.El pastel aun no estaba decidido. Queríamos preguntarte a ti en realidad, sería un honor que tu lo hicieras, verdad amor.

—Si, Ellie me conto que usted es una excelente cocinera y que hasta sacó un libro—Aioros paso su brazo por los hombros de su prometida y con una sonrisa para dar una buena imagen de su relación y también de disimular el dolor de espalda que le había causado el llevar las maletas.

—Sera un placer mi niña, todo por ti—abrazo a los futuros marido y mujer fuertemente.

— ¡Vas a dejar que me salude o no! —gritó Clara desde donde estaba. Jenny se volteo con enfado y Eleanor rió—estoy segura de que ya no te debes acordar de mí.

—Con las últimas cirugías lo dudo—dijo Jenny. Todas las mujeres rieron mientras que los chicos se ocupaban de Aioros que estaba con la mano en la espalda y con cara de dolor.

— ¡Por supuesto que no tía Clara! Jamás podría olvidarte, no importa si te operas todo el cuerpo o te llenas la cara de botox o si…—Clara carraspeo la garganta para hacer notar que era suficiente—siempre serás mi tía Clara.

—Te extrañe mucho mi linda niña. Estas hermosa y el cabello lo tienes muy largo. Aun recuerdo cuando solo tenias una pelusita de color rubio aquí, en el medio de la cabeza—los chicos al escuchar que su amiga era medio calva de bebe no pudieron evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo.

—Tia… no digas eso—dijo sonrojándose de la vergüenza—.Yo también te extrañé mucho—Eleanor abrazo a su tía. Por el hombro de Clara podia ver a los chicos perfectamente burlarse lo cual ella con un simple levantamiento de puño los hizo callar.

_**Pilion**_

—Bueno señores, llego la hora de zarpar—dijo Manigoldo dándole un sorbo a su botella de "ron"

—Este hombre es raro—dijo Degel mientras se arremangaba la camisa hasta el codo.

—Si lo ves bien, no es tan malo despues de todo, loco sí, pero raro no—dijo Saga quien transportaba unas cuerdas por ordenes de Manigoldo.

—… no le veo la diferencia.

— ¡Déjense de chisme que no hay tiempo que perder, una boda nos llama! —Manigoldo giró el pequeño timón del barco.

El pequeño barco dejó de lado el muelle donde había estado amarrado por dos días. El mar se encontraba tranquilo en esos momentos lo que significaba que iba a ser un día perfecto para navegar. La brisa marina alborotaba, los ahora cortos, cabellos de Saga al igual que los de Degel

Algo llamó la atención de Degel por un segundo, se acercó al mástil principal y recogió una botella de ron que estaba al lado del mástil junto a una caja de cigarrillos.

—Oye Saga…

Saga por otro lado estaba nervioso, tanto así que no estaba prestándole atención a lo que decía Degel. Aunque nervioso es poco, estaba aterrador de volver a esa isla y ver como había cambiando las cosas desde que se fue de ahí. La última vez que Caroline lo vio en esa isla le dijo que le iba a cortar su orgullo con un cuchillo caliente y sin anestesia para que de esa manera no tuviera descendencia. Hoy por hoy la amenaza aun sigue causándole escalofríos.

—Saga…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Degel? —dijo Saga sin dejar de ver la isla. Tenía en brazos las cuerdas que Manigoldo le ordenó guardar desde que salieron.

—Mira esto—Degel le mostro la botella a Saga.

—Vaya, vaya, con que "té"—levantó una ceja y fijó su mirada hacia donde estaba el timón, vio como Manigoldo se encontraba normal y sin señales de haber bebido algo con alcohol.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó Degel.

—O el muy desgraciado sabe fingir muy bien o dice la verdad.

De repente, Manigoldo giró el timón con fuerza y el barco hizo un movimiento brusco, el cual ninguno de sus dos pasajeros se esperaba.

— ¡Esperaaaaa! —el brusco movimiento del barco más el peso de las cuerdas, hizo que Saga cayera por la borda. Un golpe seco y un grito fue lo único que se escuchó de Saga al caer del bote.

— ¡Hombre al agua! ¡Hombre al agua! —gritaba Manigoldo batiendo la botella que aun traía en la mano.

— ¡Saga! —Degel se asomo sobre el barandal del barco para ver donde se encontraba Saga—Manigoldo, creo que no sabe nadar.

—En eso si estamos mal—Manigoldo bajo con rapidez hasta donde estaba Degel. Tomó un salvavidas que estaba al lado de la puerta de los cuartos privados y se lo coloco en el hombro.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Degel al ver que se había acercado hasta él—No me digas que también piensas saltar.

—Exactamente es lo que pienso hacer—Manigoldo levanto una pierna y la apoyó en el barandal. Con todas sus fuerzas se impulso y salto al mar, dejando solo a Degel en la cubierta, observando como sería el desenlace de toda esta locura.

—No puedo creer que este no vaya a ser un viaje tranquilo—dijo Degel viendo como las olas iban y venían—… creo que me estoy mareando.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Degel levantó el rostro y vio como Manigoldo llevaba a Saga con el salvavidas. Saga se encontraba aferrado al pequeño objeto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Gracias a Dios—Degel estiro una mano para que Manigoldo subiera. Saga tomó la mano de Degel despues de Manigoldo, menos mal que el clima de Grecia era caliente y no frío.

—Fue fácil rescatarlo—Saga soltó un gruñido—,pero no puedo creer que no sepas nadar—dijo Manigoldo en tono burlón.

—Si se nadar, cabezón—dijo Saga con fastidio—es que las cuerdas se enredaron en mis piernas y…

—Nada, déjate de excusas tontas. No hay más tiempo que perder—Manigoldo caminó de vuelta al timón se puso en marcha—terminen de soltar las velas, _"Sophie"_ no se mueve sola.

—… —ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, era mejor callarse antes que seguir escuchando al fastidioso italiano.

—Ten, antes de que te enfermes—Degel le tendió una toalla a Saga. Había ido rápidamente a cambiarse la camisa antes de que se enfermara.

—Muchas gracias. Si te soy sincero… —Degel prestó atención—tengo ganas de amarrarle los pies al ancla y soltarlo en medio del océano y llevarme el bote.

—Las grandes mentes piensan igual, dicen por ahí—dijo Degel—solo que yo pensaba en arrojarlo donde hubieran tiburones.

—Me sorprende tu nivel de maldad—dijo Saga mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Cuando era más joven no andaba en buenos pasos, era todo un metalero en aquel entonces, era un poco malvado—dijo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza.

—Yo era hippie, así que no te de vergüenza porque yo fui peor. Tenía el cabello hasta el trasero y barba tipo candado y la barba me salía desde las mejillas—Degel se tapó la boca para no reírse de manera escandalosa. No podia imaginarse a un hombre como Saga, tan varonil y de imagen limpia, como un hippie viviendo la vida de colores.

—Yo usaba delineador negro y también tenía el cabello hasta el trasero, siempre usaba una bandana negra para quitarme el flequillo de la cara—ambos adultos rieron recordando el pasado, humillante y horroroso, que habían tenido.

— ¡Ey, déjense de chismes! ¡Las velas no se abrirán solas! —gritó Manigoldo con enojo.

— ¡Sí!

Despues de soltar las velas el barco empezó a moverse con un poco más de prisa. Había pasado media hora y los tres estaban en silencio, observando ese mar tan azul y tranquilo. No hace falta decir que a los tres se les vinieron memorias de momentos felices y de no preocupación.

Eran jóvenes y arriesgados hace 20 años, creían que tenían el mundo en sus manos y que nada cambiaria, que todo sería igual, pero estaban muy equivocados. Para los tres el madurar fue un trago amargo, no más fiestas, no más viajes espontáneos por Europa, no mas conciertos y no mas amoríos irresponsables. Llegaron a un punto donde sus caprichos no importaban porque tenían que trabajar o pagar cuentas, era la vida de un adulto. No podian quejarse tampoco, no les había ido tan mal en la vida pero siempre hay esa nostalgia que los hace volver a esos días de "no preocupaciones".

— ¿En qué piensas? —Degel se había acercado hasta donde estaba Saga sentado. Vio que sostenía una pequeña libreta de dibujo— ¿Necesitas distracción?

—Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Muchas. El cómo recuperare a mis hijos es una de ellas—Degel se sorprendió al escuchar sobre eso.

—No sabía que tenias hijos—dijo Degel sentándose a su lado.

—Tengo cuatro, dos niñas y dos niños—dijo con una sonrisa—Kanon es el mayor, fue una sorpresa enorme el enterarme de su llegada, no estaba preparado para la paternidad y aun así no lo hice tan mal—saco una foto del bolsillo de su camisa y se la pasó a Degel. En la foto estaba un hombre igual a Saga, tenía todos los rasgos iguales a Saga, hasta podría decir que eran gemelos.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Es mi gemelo, Kanon—dijo sin mucha emoción—.Murió cuando tenía quince años. Fue en un accidente de tránsito cuando íbamos con nuestro padre de regreso de un juego de baseball en Nueva York, vivíamos en las afueras y en un semáforo un sujeto siguió de largo y nos chocó. Kanon iba del lado que recibió más daño, murió al instante—Degel observo la foto con tristeza.

—Lamento lo que le pasó a tu hermano.

—No te preocupes, fue hace muchos años. Quise llamar así a mi hijo en su honor, siempre está en mi mente y cada vez que tengo un momento difícil me acuerdo de él, siempre fue muy optimista… y un hijo de la gran perra—Degel rió ante el comentario.

— ¿Quién es el mayor?

—Yo, siempre peleábamos por eso—sacó de su cartera otra foto—.Este es mi hijo Kanon, tiene casi 20 años y es un chico muy inteligente, estudia arquitectura en la universidad de Nueva York, siempre dijo que quería ser como yo.

—Se parece mucho a él.

—Siempre digo que su alma se metió en él porque tienen la misma personalidad fastidiosa e insoportable.

— ¿Y tus otros hijos?

—La segunda es Annia, la llamé así porque es el nombre de mi abuela materna—sacó otra foto donde aparecían los cuatro hijos y se la pasó a Degel—.Es ella, la de los ojos lila, tiene 17 años y ya está con que quiere vivir sola y eso me desespera. La segunda es Lizzie o Elizabeth, es el nombre de la mi abuela paterna y tiene 13 años. Y este pequeñín de aquí, el de cabello azul celeste es Eden, ahí tenía 2 años, ese sí que fue una llegada inesperada.

—Te envidio—Saga volteó y vio a Degel con duda—porque tienes una hermosa familia y una esposa hermo…

—No me hables de la perra esa, me tuvo meses sin querer firmar el divorcio y la sucia esa no me quiere dejar ver a mis hijos.

—… tienes unos hijos hermosos. Yo solo tengo dos perros y hasta ahí—sacó una foto de su cartera y se la pasó a Saga—.Esto fue cuando compre la casa donde vivo, antes vivía en un departamento pequeño y principalmente lo hice para que ellos tuvieran un espacio más grande donde jugar.

—Es una casa grande—dijo viendo la foto.

—Sí, pero hay días que se siente muy solo y tener tanto espacio no ayuda.

— ¿No has pensado en adoptar?

—Sí pero tendría que estar casado y para serte sincero, yo siempre he estado esperando a la indicada, a la que me robe el corazón—dijo mirando hacia el mar—pero creo que… bueno, creo que he tardado mucho en encontrarla.

—No te preocupes, llegará pronto y cuando la encuentres te aseguro que jamás volverás a sentirte solo—Saga le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —una voz los sacó de su burbuja privada.

—No se supone que tienes que estar manejando este barco—dijo Saga con enojo.

—No se preocupen, todo está controlado—dijo con mucha seguridad en si mismo—es que los vi aquí y me dije a mi mismo por qué no venir y hablar, sé que no les caigo bien y eso es entendible, créanme. No son los primeros en sentirse así por mí.

—…

—Quisiera comenzar con un hola, mi nombre es Manigoldo…

—Antes de que continúes—dijo Degel ganándose un gruñido de parte de Manigoldo por haberlo interrumpido—¿En verdad te llamas así? ¿Manigoldo?

—No, ese no es mi verdadero nombre—dijo rascándose la sien—.No me gusta usar mucho mi verdadero nombre, desde pequeño me llamaban Manigoldo.

—… no es una palabra muy linda para llamar a un niño—dijo Saga.

—Que te puedo decir, mis padre no me querían, y era eso o engendro, pero para mí cualquiera de las dos me daba igual—dijo riéndose. Los otros dos estaban poniendo en duda la salud mental del italiano—.Mi verdadero nombre es Alessandro Stefano Ballastro Magrini.

—Ese nombre me suena de alguna parte—dijo Degel.

—Aunque no lo creas, a mí también me suena y bastante—dijo Saga. Ambos se repetían el nombre del italiano en sus cabezas, una y otra vez pero no llagaba nada.

—Bueno yo soy…

— ¡Shhh! —ambos mandaron a callar a Manigoldo.

—Espera un momento—dijo Saga. El rostro se le había iluminado al descubrir quien era el italiano extraño y alcohólico—.No puede ser… enserio tu… no creo que seas tu.

— ¿De que hab…? Nooo, no puede ser, ya recuerdo… no puedes ser tu—dijo Degel girándose para mirar a Manigoldo.

—Son unos hijos de perra los dos—dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Tu eres el sujeto que escribió _"Un viaje en bote por América del Sur"! _—dijo Degel sorprendido.

—Si—dijo sin mucha emoción.

—Ese libro es una joya en los viajes de negocio—dijo Saga emocionado.

—Tus libros me hacen viajar cada vez que los leo—Manigoldo solo atinó a sonreír con satisfacción—.En vez de ir a un viaje de negocios a China, siento que estoy recorriendo el Amazonas o viendo las extraordinarias cataratas de Iguazú.

—Bueno, me alegra que les guste. Todo por mis fans.

— ¡No te pases! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo asustando a Manigoldo.

—Que nos gusten tus libros no significa que no vayas a tratar como si fueras superior a nosotros—dijo Saga.

—Estamos viajando contigo, así que nada de fans, somos tus compañeros de viaje—dijo Degel.

—Bueno… compañeros de viaje—dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa picara—se vienen unas olas más o menos fuertes—los otros dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos—.Vayan amarrando todo y tengan cuidado, no quiero salvar a mas nadie—se levantó y se fue de regreso al timón.

—Desgraciado.

—Si… pero no hay que negar que sus libros son los mejores—dijo Degel levantándose para ir hasta donde estaba Manigoldo.

—En eso tienes razón.

La charla había sido amena y sin lugar a dudas, mejor que pagarle a un terapeuta. Los tres habían logrado conectarse por unos momentos, ahora solo quedaba aguantarse a Manigoldo hasta que llegaran a la isla, lo cual no tomaría mas de una media hora.

—… —Saga fijó su vista en la isla, mientras hacían un nudo a las cuerdas de los mástiles, y soltó un suspiro—He vuelto.

_**En alguna playa de Kalokairi.**_

Aspros estaba obstinado, había aguantado todo lo que podia. Decidió darse unos momentos para si mismo, aprovechando que su fastidioso gemelo no estaba cerca y así poder también descansar sus partes, que aun se encontraban lastimadas. El recorrido era un poco largo pero valía la pena.

Había bajado las escaleras, no las privadas, con rapidez y fue directo en busca de un lugar donde respirar y relajarse. Dio gracias que llevaba el traje de baño puesto desde antes de irse.

—No entiendo por que no se pueden comporta como adultos—Aspros iba por un sendero lleno de arboles no tan altos, no tenían muchas hojas, solo ramas, ramas y mas ramas fastidiosas que creaban como un túnel y un camino de tierra.

Se conocía bien el camino, esa ruta era conocida por todos ellos ya que siempre la usaron cuando estaban más jóvenes y la posada estaba recién comprada. Había cierto punto del trayecto donde el camino de tierra se dividía en cinco partes, tres de las cuales llevaban a unas playas espectaculares que solo eran usadas por los chicos.

— ¿Por dónde me voy ahora? —dijo Aspros viendo los cinco caminos—.Esto es complicado, ¿Cuál era la playa _Olimpiakos_? —al no saber qué hacer, se decidió por el camino numero tres—.Espero que esto me lleve a algún lado.

Aspros caminó unos diez minutos hasta que pudo ver la arena blanca desde la altura donde estaba. Era la playa más hermosa de la isla, era apartada y solitaria todo el tiempo gracias a que no mucha gente sabía de ella, pero había un pequeño problema… ¡Alguien más la estaba usando!

— ¡Pero qué…! No puedo creer que alguien haya encontrado nuestro camino secreto—dijo con mucha molestia en sus palabras—ya verán. Nadie se mete en nuestro lugar secreto.

Apresuró sus pasos hasta que vio el final de las escaleras de tierra. Salió corriendo hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena y tuvo mejor vista para poder detallar quiénes eran lo que se atrevían a profanar ese lugar sagrado para ellos. No eran muchas personas, al parecer solo eran solo 3 y de cierta forma eso era bueno para ellos,

—… ¡Son todas chicas! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo, no había visto chicas desde que había llegado a la isla y mucho menos en traje de baño. En esos momentos Aspros estaba teniendo una visión celestial, algo así como el balneario de Afrodita en la tierra.

Aspros se quedó embobado con las chicas. Una de cabello rojo hasta los hombros de piel blanquecina pero de un tono rosado ocasionado por el sol, estaba llamando su atención fuertemente. En la mente cochambrosa de Aspros estaba la duda de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ese hermoso trasero que estaba viendo se tornara en un hermoso color tostado.

—Que los dioses me salven—Aspros se escondió detrás de unos matorrales cerca de las escaleras.

La chica pelirroja cargaba un bikini de color rosado y unas sandalias blancas. No tenia unos atributos tan grandes y esto decepciono un poco a Aspros. Cuando la chica volteo Aspros pudo notar ciertos rasgos que no le eran muy conocidos, como por ejemplo su nariz que no era fina, era más bien como un poco aguileña sin llegar a exagerar pero aun así eso la hacía ver linda como si ese fuera el complemento perfecto a su cara.

— ¡Anme! ¡Anme! —gritaba la chica pelirroja batiendo los brazos para llamar la atención de la otra chica.

— ¿Qué pasa Shiro?

—Vamos a jugar vóleibol, ¿Tu qué dices Vanessa? —preguntó a una chica rubia de cabellera súper corta rubia. La chica se encontraba tomando el sol sobre una toalla cerca de la orilla, como la marea no estaba tan alta en esos momentos la chica podía aprovechar el estar en ese sitio y agarrar un poquito de color para su piel.

—Así que se llaman Shiro, Anme y Vanessa—dijo Aspros para si mismo.

Vanessa, al igual que toda francesa, era de facciones delicadas pero muy marcadas, de cabello rubio con algunos mechones un poco oscuros y labios un poco carnosos. Cualquiera que la viera diría que es una chica linda sin llegar a hermosa. Sus atributos si resaltaban un poco más que los de la chica pelirroja. Llevaba un bikini color azul cielo.

Digamos que Aspros las revisaba de arriba abajo pasando por sus rostros, llegado a sus senos y terminando en sus glúteos.

—Digo que si, será divertido vencerlas—dijo la chica rubia. Aspros notó que la chica tenia u acento francés un poco marcado, no como el de Camus ya que el tenia muchos años hablando griego, pero sin duda, esa chica era francesa.

—Pero somos muy pocas—dijo la que se hacía llamar Anme. Era una chica no tan alta al igual que las otras dos, de piel bronceada y de largos cabellos marrones con unas ondas suaves que le hacían ver una abundante cabellera. Traía un bikini de color amarillo neon, era sin tiras y le hacía resaltar muy su tono de piel y sus atributos no eran tan grandes tampoco pero el tamaño que tenían iba perfectamente con su cuerpo.

Desde la posición que estaba el gemelo no podía distinguir mucho como eran las caras de las chicas, solo podía ver lo que estaba a simple vista, pero no podía negar que todas tenían unos cuerpos ardientes… ¿o era la falta de ver chicas en traje de baño?

—Mi hermano me mata si se entera que estoy aquí, en el paraíso—Aspros estaba maquinando un plan, algo que les pudiera servir a todos y que los dejara conocer más a fondo a las lindas chicas.

—Oye… —alguien le susurró desde atrás.

— ¿Pero qué…? —alguien le tapo la boca a Aspros antes de que soltara un grito que los pusiera en evidencia.

—Haz silencio—dijo el sujeto entre dientes—voy a soltarte la boca lentamente y no quiero nada de gritos o te va a pesar—Aspros asintió lentamente. El sujeto fue retirando su mano poco a poco y viendo si el chico no hacia el intento de gritar, o en su defecto, lanzarle un buen puño en la cara.

— ¿Quién coños eres tú? —Aspros vio mejor y notó que no era un viejo pervertido sino que era un joven como él. Tal vez unos años mayor pero no era viejo. De cabellara azul como con morado y unos ojos tan azul como el cielo.

—Me llamo Kardia ¿y tú? —dijo de los mas casual, como si no estuvieran escondidos detrás de unos matorrales espiando a unas chicas que estaban muy buenas y jugando voleibol.

—… Aspros—le estiró la mano en forma de saludo, para no ser descortés.

—Hola—dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada aceptando el apretón de mano.

—… creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para conocer a alguien—dijo mirando como el chico se rascaba la nuca.

—Me imagino que tienes razón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es secreto, solo lo conocemos mis amigos y yo.

—Pues estaba caminando y vi un camino de tierra que me llamo la atención y lo seguí, después te vi que estabas escondido comiéndote con la mirada a esas chicas y decidí venir y hablar contigo—dijo Kardia con mucha sinceridad de su parte.

—Eso lo resume bien—dijo Aspros.

—No creo que debas hacer esto—dijo Kardia viendo como Aspros se escondía para que no lo vieron—.Yo no seré el mas caballeroso pero… ¡oh por dios! —Aspros le tapo a boca rápidamente a Kardia.

— ¿Quieres que nos descubran y nos castren? —soltó la boca de Kardia con lentitud para luego posicionarse como estaba antes—y no me vengas con eso de que tu no harías esto, se te acaba de caer la careta.

—Es que están buenas—dijo Kardia señalando a las chicas que estaban juagando voleibol—desde que llegue a esta isla de la perdición no he visto chicas en traje de baño.

—Ya somos dos, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para acercarnos? No podemos llegar así sin ningún plan, creerán que somos unos pervertidos o unos violadores de playa.

—… y es que parecemos eso—dijo Kardia.

—Claro que no, somos personas normales que casualmente acabamos en una situación un poco incomoda—aclaró Aspros con inteligencia y sensatez. Kardia debía admitir que en parte, solo en una pequeña y minúscula parte, tenía razón.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Aspros volteo y vio a lo que se estaba refiriendo Kardia. Dos de las chicas se sentaron sobre unas toallas dándoles la espalda a los chicos. La que se hacía llamar Anme, movió su largo cabello ondulado y lo coloco sobre su hombro izquierdo haciendo que los dos morbosos tuvieran una vista de su espalda.

— ¿Que van a hacer? —Kardia vio como la rubia de cabello corto se soltó la parte de arriba de su traje dejando mucho a la imaginación.

La otra chica empezó a brotarle protector solar por toda la espalda con movimientos suaves y diestros. Los dos chicos estaban en un éxtasis de emoción. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Tenían a tres chicas súper buenas, una playa para ellos solos y a dos chicas, una brotándole protector solar a la otra. Solo faltaba combinar todas esas para lograr una tarde inolvidable.

— ¡Esta frío Anme! —dijo Vanessa riendo.

—Lo siento, ven para ponerte en la parte de al frente—Anme se movió y se posiciono al frente de Vanessa. Dio unos golpecitos al pequeño potecito de protector solar para que saliera lo último y así frotárselo a su amiga.

—Eres una sucia, menos mal que estamos solas aquí, ¿Te imaginas que hubieran hombres? —dijo Vanessa, lo que ellas no sabían es que dos chicos, morbosos, estaban detrás de unos matorrales no muy lejos de ahí espiándolas.

—Pues… tú sabes cómo terminaría ese asunto. Si me llego a enterrar que hay chicos aquí, habrá sangre.

Los chicos al escuchar eso se les fueron el alma a los pies y se pusieron pálidos como dos fantasmas. Se veían sexis pero al mismo tiempo se veía que eran unas diablas y no en el buen sentido.

—Creo que hay que irnos de aquí—dijo Kardia.

—Buena idea, huyamos por la derecha.

—Creo que eso es buena idea—dijo una voz detrás de los dos griegos—.Mejor aun, ¿Qué tal si yo misma los saco de aquí? o ¿prefieren que lo hagamos las tres? Verdad, chicas.

— ¡Si Shiro!

— ¡Nos tendieron una trampa! —gritó Aspros con desesperación.

— ¿Ustedes creen que somos tontas?—dijo Anme acerándose a los dos tontos que estaban tirados en el piso, Shiro nos les había dado tiempo ni de pararse.

—Ellos creen que porque somos mujeres no nos sabemos defender—dijo Vanessa acercándose.

—Ah… t-t-t-u-u-u… ah—los chicos no podían articular muy bien lo que decían.

— ¿Qué les pasa?—pregunto Vanessa—son idiotas ¿o qué?

—Vanessa… aun tienes las tetas al aire—dijo Shiro señalando a las compañeras de Vanessa.

— ¡AAAAAAH! —Vanesa pegó un grito al cielo que dejo a todos sordos por un momento— ¡DEJEN DE MIRARME LAS TETAS PERVETIDOS! —levantó la mano y dio una ronda de cachetas a los dos chicos que estaban embelesados con los pechos de la chica.

— ¿Será que algún día tendremos una tarde de playa normal? —dijo Anme con pesadez.

—Opino igual—dijo Kardia sobándose la mejilla afectada.

—Tú has silencio, pervertido—dijo Shiro— ¿y tú que me miras? —preguntó a Aspros que llevaba un rato viéndole la cara a la chica.

—Que ojos tan hermosos tienes… —la chica se sonrojo. La chica tenía unos ojos color amarillo con un toque de marrón que los hacía ver dorados, cabe destacar que ese siempre ha sido su atractivo más destacado, mas a un que su atlético cuerpo—y raros.

—… acabaste con la magia, tarado—dijo para si misma al ver que el chico no podía arruinar mas el momento.

—Ok, lo sentimos, en verdad no planeaba espiarla sin nada—Kardia o miró con cara de "si claro", al igual que las chicas, fue muy obvio que mentía—… ok, puede que si tuviera la intención de espiarlas un rato, pero luego iba a salir de aquí.

—Y tú piensas que te vamos a creer eso—dijo Vanessa que ya había regresado, y con la parte de arriba de su traje de baño puesta.

—Es verdad… diles que es verdad—dijo dándole un empujón a Kardia, necesitaba ayuda para que esas chicas no los magullaran ahí mismo.

—Es verdad… pero yo acabo de legar y lo acabo de conocer así que no sé nada en realidad.

—…

—…

—…

—… no eres de gran ayuda.

—Lo siento, soy muy sincero—dijo Kardia rascándose la nuca mientras reía escandalosamente.

—No les haremos nada, pero váyanse de aquí—dijo Anme señalando las escaleras.

— ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no—Aspros se levantó molesto y se giró hacia Shiro, que al parecer era como la "líder" de esas tres —no sé que se creen ustedes, tan solo porque tienen esos trajes de baño pequeños, esos glúteos en su lugar y esas tet…

—Aspros… vuelve al punto—dijo Kardia.

—Si… aja, el punto es que mis amigos y yo llevamos nadando en esta playa desde que éramos niños. No voy a dejar que unas extrañas como ustedes vengan y estropeen nuestro lugar secreto.

—Pues para tu información, grandote—dijo Shiro desafiando a Aspros, a pesar de que la diferencia de altura era bastante—nosotras llevamos nadando aquí desde hace algunos meses y adivina que campeón… ¡Nadie ha venido a nadar aquí!

—Nosotras nos hemos matado la espalda navegando desde Pilion hasta acá solo por nadar aquí—dijo Anme mirando fijamente a Kardia.

—Nosotros descubrimos este lugar primero. Mis amigos y yo hemos vividos muchas cosas en este lugar—dijo Aspros recordando esos momentos con sus amigos, tanto tristes como felices y ese lugar era el único testigo de las cosas dichas y hechas ahí.

—Yo no me meto, yo es primera vez que vengo—dijo Kardia mirando a Anme con una sonrisa picara. Debía admitir que la chica había llamado su atención, peor no era nada especial, solo una cara bonita.

—… se supone que me ayudes—dijo Aspros desesperado.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Vanessa para que todos prestaran atención—los desafiamos a jugar voleibol. El que gane se queda con la playa—Aspros sonrió satisfactoriamente— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa boba?

—Pues que ya les ganamos.

— ¿Y como estas tan seguro? —preguntó Shiro, ese chico estaba logrando sacarla de sus cabales y eso era difícil de hacer.

—Pues porque somos hombre—dijo Kardia chocando manos con Aspros.

—No estén tan seguros de eso—dijo Vanessa—puede que seamos pequeñas pero somos buenas jugando voleibol.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es la fuerza.

—Aja tú y tus comentarios machistas, cabezón—dijo Shiro.

—Me puedes llamar Aspros—dijo el gemelo mayor regalándole in guiño a la pelirroja mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. La chica se sonrojo por culpa de la mirada profunda del chicoy del estúpido guiño.

—…

—Ven, si las hacemos sonrojar en unos segundos, ganarles en voleibol será pan comido—dijo Aspros.

—Eres una…

—Tranquila Shiro, nos haremos cargo de ellos—dijo Ame agarrando a su amiga por el brazo antes de que cometiera una locura.

—Van a caer—dijo Vanessa.

—Ok, _bring it on girls_—dijo Kardia desafiando a Anme.

—No creas que puedes ganar, escorpión—dijo Anme, las intenciones de intimidar a la chica fueron nulas.

—Enseñen lo que saben—dijo Aspros frotándose las manos con descaro.

—Bueno, me imagino que si son tan buenos que pueden jugar dos a tres e igualmente ganar—dijo Shiro.

— ¿Ah? No, no, no y no, necesitamos nuestro otro jugador—dijo Aspros. Esas chicas eran de cuidado.

—No lo veo—dijo Anme mirando a todos lados—solo veo a dos tontos.

— ¡Ya verán, iremos por nuestro jugador número tres. Volvemos enseguida—Aspros salió corriendo junto a Kardia. Dejaron una nueve de tierras por las escaleras y a tres chicas muertas de la risa.

—Si son tontos—dijo Anme intentando reprimir la risa pero era inútil.

—No, son hombres—dijo Shiro—el que me desafió es lindo.

—Y volvemos a lo mismo—dijo Vanessa rodando los ojos— ¿no te cansas de que te rompan el corazón?

—No.

—No importa por ahora—dijo Vanessa—lo importante ahorita es ganarles a esos trogloditas.

—Habla la que ya le vieron las tetas—dijo Shiro levantando una ceja.

—… ni que fueran los primeros—dijo Vanessa sin mucha verguenza.

-Si son los primeros-dijo Shiro.

—Esto será muy interesante, ¿no creen? —preguntó Anme a sus amigas. Esas chicas eran misteriosas pero el destino se encarara de decidir cuál será su función en esta historia. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella sean lo falta para que esta isla termine de hundirse.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Hola mis chicas preciosas y hermosas de mi corazon.**_

_**¿Les he dicho que las quiero? ¿no?... pues no las quiero... ¡LAS AMO! son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Se que hay muchas qwue no comentan y enverdad me gustaria que lo hicieran porque yo hago esto por ustedes y nada mas que ustedes.**_

_**Hoy les traje un capi laaaaaaaaaaaaargo para compensar los otros dos que quedaron muy flojos y gracias a Dios que encontre un pequeño espacio en mi agenda universitaria para escribirle estas locuras de hoy. Como veran, hay tres chicas nuevaaaaas. Ni tan nuevas, son personajes que creamos unas amiga sy yo hace un tiempo y no veia momento para meterlas pero aqui estan y espero que les gusten tanto como Eleanor y Caroline.**_

_**Anme le pertenece a mi querida Srta. Cupcake y Shiro a mugetsu-chan xd. Ellas dos han sido un apoyo grande en este fic y bueno chicas, perdon por la espera :p Vanessa si es de mi propia imaginacion.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, que me perdonen y que gracias, gracias, gracias por ser mi minions hermosas, que sin ustedes etse fic no sería nada y gracias por siempre estar ahí para mi. Las adoro a todas :)**_

_**Althe de Leo.**_

_**PS: Seguimos en la pobreza en la casa de Ellie, ayudemos a estas pobres almas indedensas y puritanas. Dona 5 euros tan solo dejando un review. Comenta y saca a todos de la pobreza. Gracias :)**_


	17. Capítulo 15

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 15_

_**Casa de Caroline.**_

La llegada de las tías marcaba una nueva etapa en esta loca historia. El recibimiento no fue lo más normal de todo y menos los inquilinos del lugar.

—Bueno, creo que ya me está pegando el calor—dijo Clara sentándose un momento.

—Te entiendo a la perfección. De toda esta felicidad se me había ido el calor y el cansancio—dijo Jenny sentándose al lado de Clara, ambas respiraban agitadamente.

— ¿Quieren un vaso con agua? —preguntó Eleanor al ver a a sus tías agotadas.

—Si querida, tráele agua a tus tías, por favor—dijo Caroline al ver que sus amiga son podían responder—chicos ustedes lleven las maletas adentro, ya después no encargaremos nosotras de acomodarlas.

—Con gusto—dijo Deuteros haciéndole ojitos a la tía de Eleanor—que empiece el juego—le dijo a los chicos.

—Siento que voy a perder la apuesta—dijo Shura tomando las maletas.

—Yo no—dijo más confiado de si mismo.

—Claro, a ustedes le tocó fácil—dijo Aioros detrás de ellos—ustedes solo tenían que meterlas a la casa, yo las tuve que mover hasta la puerta.

—Pero…

—Chicos necesito pasar, con permiso—dijo Eleanor pasando entre los chicos.

—Cuidado, se me caen las maletas por tu culpa—dijo Deuteros al sentir que su amiga casi lo tumba— ¡Oye! —Eleanor les había cerrado la puerta de un solo golpe en la cara y la había trancado—esta desgraciada nos dejó afuera.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los otros.

No había sido con mala intención, esta vez, pero la escena que Eleanor se encontró al entrar a la casa no la podía ver Aioros, no lo podía permitir de ninguna manera.

—Habla, Regulus.

— ¡No!

Eleanor veía como Aioria tenía agarrado a Regulus haciéndole una llave justo al lado del sofá de la sala, lo tenía rodeado con ambas piernas y se veía que lo estaba apretando con fuerza, el pobre chico no podía moverse para ningún lado.

—Te dije que lo escupieras—siguió insistiendo Aioria— ¿Quién es esa tal Victorie?

—No te diré, primero tendrás que arrancarme todo mechones de cabello de esta linda cabeza antes de decirte—Regulus estaba tentando su suerte con Aioria—yo jamás te pregunto quienes son las chicas con las que pasas las noches.

—Como tu digas—Aioria tomo un pequeño mechón de la peluda cabeza de Regulus— ¿me vas a decir o no?

—… no.

—Dile adiós a tu mechón de pelo, hermanito—y antes de poder arrancarle el mechón, un objeto salió volando y le dio en la cara a ambos chicos.

— ¡Lo siento, Regulus! No planeaba darte a ti—dijo Eleanor acercándose a su cuñado más pequeño—quería darle un buen golpe a Aioria—Eleanor le tendió la mano a Regulus y lo ayudó a pararse y dejó a Aioria en el piso.

—Descuida, prefiero que me salvaras tú a que me matara Aioria—dijo Regulus viendo como su hermano seguía en el suelo tapándose la boca.

— ¡Eres un loca, Ellie! —Aioria se levantó y enfrentó a Eleanor cara a cara, lo cual ya era algo loco— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no puedes sacarle así una respuesta a nadie, no se debe hacer de esa manera—Eleanor hablaba con seriedad—es tu hermano, no un juguete que puedes aplastar.

—Por lo visto tú sabías de todo esto—dijo Aioria apuntando a Eleanor acusadoramente con el dedo—preferiste ocultarlo de nosotros que somos tus hermanos mayores—dijo apuntándole ahora a Regulus—siempre te hemos protegido y hemos estado contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Ni estando drogada le digo algo a Aioros sobre esa chica, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Llevarte al mundo por delante tan solo porque eres guapo? —dijo Eleanor—así no son las cosas y si quieres saber quién es la chica entonces te sugiero que seas más amable con tu hermano y él te dirá después.

—…

— ¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó Eleanor al no ver a nadie más.

—Aquí, Ellie—dijo una voz desde la cocina—nos escondimos de tu madre—Eleanor se asomó a la cocina y vio que se trataba de Marin y Dohko.

— ¿Tan cobardes son? —dijo Eleanor riendo—será mejor que salgan y que limpien todo.

Los chicos salieron de la cocina y empezaron a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado gracias al mal comportamiento de ciertas personas, dícese Shaina y Milo, los cuales tampoco se veían por ningún lado.

—Milo estaba aquí pero cuando Aioria se me tiró encima el pobre salió huyendo de la sala y sabrá Dios donde se ha escondido—dijo Regulus—eres un brusco Aioria.

—No me hagas lanzarme otra vez sobre ti—dijo Aioria con cara de pocos amigos pero muy serena—tu y yo aún tenemos una charla pendiente y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo eso de que ya no vas a ser papá.

—…

— ¡Ellie! —la aludida volteó hacia las escaleras, de donde provenida la voz—¿Qué pasó?

—Mis tías llegaron, Shaina—dijo Eleanor—eso me recuerda… —Eleanor se acercó a la puerta y vio las caras de enfado de Camus, Shura, Deuteros y Aioros—hola, hermosos—Eleanor sonrió lo mejor que pudo—ustedes saben que son lo más lindo de la isla, ¿verdad? —dijo la rubia intentando apagar un poco el enojo de los chicos.

—Da gracias a los dioses que no te mato porque eres mi mejor amiga—dijo Camus pasando a la casa.

—Ni yo porque también eres mi amiga—dijo Shura.

—Yo menos—dijo Deuteros dejando las maletas en la sala.

—… —Eleanor miró feo a Aioros—yo no iba a decir nada, amor.

—Más te vale—Eleanor dejó pasar a Aioros para que pudiera poner las maletas junto a las otras.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó Deuteros—no lo veo desde hace un rato.

—Estaba aquí con nosotros pero… —dijo Marion mirando a Dohko.

—Estaban peleando mucho y decidió ir a dar una vuelta—dijo Dohko terminando la oración de Marin. El león del medio sintió como un calor desde el centro de su barriga que subía hasta su cabeza y lo estaba molestando desde que vio salir a Marin de la cocina con ese chico.

—Bueno, limpien mientras le llevo agua a mis tías—Eleanor dejo a los otros en la sala/comedor y fue a buscar dos vasos de agua para sus tías.

—Amor… —Aioros tomó a su prometida por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y colocó su cara en el hombro de la rubia.

—Conozco ese tonito, ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Eleanor sin mucho miramiento.

—… los chicos se van de fiesta hoy y quieren que vaya con ellos—dijo Aioros tentando su suerte. Sabía que Eleanor no era celosa, para nada, pero el problema eran los amigos de su prometida… bueno, Angelo y Dohko.

—… lo pensaré—Aioros tragó duro y soltó a Eleanor.

—Ok… —Eleanor dejó a Aioros en la cocina y caminó hasta la salida con dos vasos de agua.

Las tías seguían sentadas en el mismo lugar mientras hablaban y reían con Caroline.

—Aquí tienen—dijo entregando los dos vasos de agua fría.

—Gracias querida—dijo Clara.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba con urgencia—ambas tomaron los vasos y dieron un sorbo largo a la refrescante agua— ¡Por todo lo bueno de este mundo!

—No hay nada como un buen vaso de agua fría—dijo Clara—gracias, linda.

—De nada, mamá voy a ir a quitar las sabanas que están colgadas—dijo Eleanor—le diré a Aioros que venga a ayudarme.

— ¡Se me había olvidado! Yo te ayudo también—Caroline iba caminado hasta la terraza grande mientras Eleanor llamaba a su prometido.

Ambas tías le siguieron el paso con rapidez a la rubia mayor. Caroline abrió la puerta azul y las dos mujeres se maravillaron con lo bien cuidado que estaba el lugar.

—Qué hermoso esta esto aquí atrás—dijo Jenny viendo las flores y planeando como seria la decoración del pastel de bodas, tenía que combinar muy bien con el ambiente.

—Y la vista es igual de hermosa—dijo Clara antes de darle un trago a su vaso— ¿Has cambiado algo por aquí?

—Bueno, han pasado muchos cambios desde la última vez que vinieron—dijo Caroline. Ambas se sintieron mal con eso. Debieron haberlas visitado más seguido durante todos esos años.

—Ya estamos aquí, mamá—dijo Eleanor mientras jalaba a Aioros, el cual tenía cara de cansancio.

— ¿Por qué tengo que venir a recoger esto?

—Porque si quieres ir a esa fiesta en la noche entonces harás lo que te diga—dijo Eleanor para hacerse entender mejor—además, es algo sencillo, no te estoy pidiendo que vayas al monte Olimpo a bajarme el rayo de Zeus—dijo Eleanor.

—… eres capaz de pedírmelo—ambos rieron y fueron a quitar todo.

Caroline había desistido de ayudar ya que su hija y su yerno se habían adelantado a quitar todo lo que había ahí. Las tres veían a Eleanor y Aioros quitar las sabanas de colores mientras reían y se hacían bromas.

—Que amor tan lindo, esos son los que duran toda la vida—dijo Jenny.

Eleanor y Aioros se acercaron con un monto de sabanas de todos colores donde estaban las tres mujeres. Eleanor le hizo un gesto a su madre como diciendo "¿Dónde las pongo?"

—Dale eso a Kalina, ella las doblara en un rato—la posada tenía empleados pero iban a sus casa durante el fin de semana y el lunes a primera hora ya estaban trabajando. Ese día no iban todos ya que la posada estaba cerrada al público y no habría trabajo esa semana, solo la ayuda que necesitara para lo que fuera de la boda.

—Ok—Eleanor le quitó las sabanas a su prometido y lo dejó solo con su madre y sus tías mientras ella llevaba las sabanas al cuarto donde trabajaban las mujeres de servicio de la posada.

—Te tiene como un esclavo—dijo Clara mirando al griego—las mujeres Sherman son unas fieras, todas.

— ¿Ah? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo su esclavo?—las tres asintieron— ¡¿Caroline?!

— ¿Qué quieres que te digas? Te tiene como su títere—Aioros bajó la mirada con tristeza—pero uno a quien a ama mucho, así que no te preocupes mucho—la triste expresión de Aioros cambio por un sonrisa de vergüenza—.Yo pensé que en esto tiempos modernos ya alguien habría inventado una máquina para hacer las camas—dijo Caroline.

—Sí mamá, pero conociéndote como te conozco, tu las quitarías y las volverías a hacer—dijo Eleanor regresando de entregar las sabanas y dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

— ¡Sí pero voy a…! Aioros, cuéntales a mis amigas lo que estabas planeando hacer—dijo Caroline quitando su atención de Eleanor—sobre lo de "internts" —Eleanor se rió desde atrás—él me va a poner en la línea—dijo Caroline con orgullo.

—En línea, mamá—Eleanor se posicionó al lado de Aioros y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Sí, eso mismo—todos rieron por la confusión de Caroline—explícales.

—Bueno… fue idea de los dos en realidad—dijo Aioros acariciando la cabeza de Eleanor—desde que llegué aquí a Kalokairi y vi por primera vez la posada sentí que este lugar tiene mucho potencial—las tías estaban asintiendo con interés—estudié negocios internacionales y gerencia, así que se me ocurrieron un par de cosas para poner este lugar en las alturas.

—Queríamos crear una página web para que todos puedan saber más de este lugar. Tenemos hermosas playas, transportes a la ciudad, paisajes y buenas personas que manejan este lugar, no es tan conocido ya que no se cuenta con la tecnología suficiente para promocionarlo.

—Pensamos que si lo hacíamos atraeríamos a más gente—dijo Aioros—este lugar tiene bastante potencial para estar desperdiciándolo de esta manera.

—Además, se supone que aquí es donde está la fuente de Afrodita, la diosa del amor—dijo Eleanor mirando a Aioros—dicen que si tomas del agua de la fuente encontraras a tu verdadero amor.

— ¡¿En verdad?! —ambos asintieron mientras se tomaban de la mano—yo quiero un vaso—dijo Clara.

—Yo un balde—dijo Jenny, haciendo reír a todos.

En ese momento Aioros y Eleanor no se resistieron y se dieron un tierno beso frente a las tres mujeres. Las tres los miraron con cariño.

—Bueno, nos tenemos que ir tías—dijo Eleanor agarrando el brazo de Aioros—nos veremos luego.

—Dale cielo, nosotras estaremos por acá hablando un rato—dijo Caroline viendo como Eleanor y Aioros se iban y cruzaban la puertas azul.

—Nos vemos ms tarde—ambos se despidieron con la mano, dejando a las tres mujeres solas.

—…

— ¿En verdad quieres esto para ella? —dijo Jenny.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Caroline al volver al mundo real.

—No te hagas la tonta, Caroline—dijo Clara dejando el vaso de agua sobre el murito de piedra—sabemos que no quieres que se case, sabemos que no quieres que se vaya.

—Y tienen toda la razón del mundo, no quiero que se vaya ni que se case—dijo Caroline—quiero que se quede a mi lado, no quiero quedarme sola, en este lugar, ella es lo único que me queda.

—Nosotras más que nadie sabemos eso, Caroline—dijo Jenny—pero no puedes dejarla encerrada aquí para siempre, mírala, es una chica joven, linda y sana—al menos ellas lo pensaban—y ha encontrado a un chico maravilloso…

—Hasta donde hemos visto—dijo Clara.

—Y lo es—dijo Caroline con mucha seguridad—es el mejor que pudo encontrar Eleanor—ambas amigas sonrieron—él es el chico perfecto para mi hija, lo ha demostrado tantas veces que ya ni… ya ni sé si estoy feliz por ambos. No quisiera que ninguno de los dos se fuera de aquí.

—Tengo ganas de beber un rato—dijo Clara—es el momento perfecto para unas copas.

—No se diga más—dijo Caroline—vamos a la cocina y les preparo unas bebidas espirituosas.

Las tres mujeres se fueron a la cocina y se sobrentendieron del mundo mientras estaban ahí.

_**Terraza pequeña.**_

—Al menos les caíste bien—dijo Eleanor con felicidad—ya no siento ese peso extra sobre mí, ya puedo respirar tranquila, hasta me siento más delgada.

—Bueno, todo lo que hice valió la pena entonces—dijo Aioros.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la casa cuando un grito se escuchó desde las escaleras. Eleanor y Aioros se vieron las caras con asombro. Ambos se asomaron por la escalera a ver quién había gritado.

— ¡Chicos!

— ¿Copia barata? —dijo Eleanor asombrada viendo como su amigo estaba subiendo con dificultad la endemoniada escalera— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

—Reunión de urgencia, dile a las malas juntas que se reporten en la casa—dijo Aspros todo sudado—se trata de nuestra playa.

—… ¿Cuál de todas? —dijo Eleanor ayudando al gemelo que se sentara y para que respirara un poco.

—_Olimpiakos._

—… ¡Malas juntas, reportense! —gritó Eleanor a la casa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo otra voz que venía de las escaleras.

—Tenias que ser tu el primero en reportarse, Angelo—dijo Aspros.

El italiano iba subiendo las escaleras poco a poco, se veía cansado, tenía toda la ropa llena de tierra y una extraña marca a un lado de frente. Aioros bajó y ayudó al italiano a llegar rápidamente a donde estaban los otros dos.

— ¿Qué te paso? —dijo Aioros.

—Camus y Shura me tiraron un zapato—dijo Angelo sentándose al lado de Aspros mientras se masajeaba adonde estaba l marca del zapato.

— ¿Qué habrás echo, Angelo? Tú no eres un santo, ¿Lo sabías? —dijo Eleanor mientras Aspros lo miraba con una ceja levantada—algo tuviste que hacer porque esos dos no reaccionarían así por nada.

—… despues te cuento—dijo Angelo con pena.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras totalmente inocente—dijo Aspros.

Los cuatro oyeron como la puerta de la casa se abría y salía todo el batallón, por alguna razón, Aioria y Regulus iban sobándose la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, como si les hubieran pegado.

De la casa salieron: Regulus, Aioria, Shaina, Marin, Dohko, Milo, Genbu, Aldebarán, Shura, Camus y Deuteros. Sus dos amigas iban delante de todos y se posicionaron frente a ellos.

—Hermano, ¿Dónde coños estabas? —dijo Deuteros viendo a su demacrado hermano. Se dice que los gemelos tienen su propio idioma o que se pueden entender con tan solo mirarse a los ojos—entiendo, no me mires así—Aspros lo había mirado feo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunto Marin. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Aioria estaba detrás de Marin, intentando que Dohko se apartara un poco de ella.

—Oye, Genbu—dijo Dohko a su primo— ¿Qué le sucede al león de peluche este? —dijo en voz baja a Genbu.

—No sé, tendrá pulgas—ambos rieron por el chiste de Genbu, lo que no sabían era que Aioria los había escuchado. Su mente estaba ya maquinando una venganza dolorosa y humillante.

—Nos llamaste, dinos que pasó ahora—dijo Shaina con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba irritada desde hace rato por culpa de cierto chico de ojos azules.

— ¿Y mi hermano Kardia? —dijo Milo—hace rato que no lo veo—Milo estaba lo más lejos que podia de Shaina.

— ¿Ah? —Aspros se paró y miró por todos lados—ese estaba conmigo hace unos minutos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Tampoco he visto a Teneo desde que me desperté—dijo Regulus.

—Ni a Shaka—dijo Shura.

—Ni a Sasha—dijo Eleanor.

—Mmm… ¿Qué estarán haciendo tres chicos jóvenes y guapos? —dijo Angelo con toda la maldad posible.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces Angelo! —dijo una voz saliendo de la casa.

— ¿Sasha? —dijo Marin viendo como la chica cerraba la puerta—¿Dónde coños estabas?

—Durmiendo—dijo la pelilila sin muchas ganas—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Pareciera una reunión del mal.

—Falta Shaka, ese es el malo mayor—dijo Camus.

— ¡No importa! —dijo Aspros en voz alta—chicos, tenemos invasores—todos quedaron en blanco—desde que tenemos memoria, y desde que Caroline compro la posada, hemos recorrido cada centímetro de cada playa aquí en Kalokairi.

— ¿Qué paso? —dijo Camus viendo como su amigo hacia el ridículo.

—Fui a caminar a los "Cinco Caminos" y terminé en _Olimpiakos_—todos sonrieron, esa playa traía buenos recuerdos—pero había gente ahí.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos los que conocían la playa.

— ¿Cómo que hay gente ahí? —dijo Dohko.

—Hay unas chicas ahí, están muy buenas—todos quedaron en blanco, su amigo se había salido del tema de manera espectacular—pero el asunto es que no se quieren ir y nos retaron a tres hombres a jugar voleyball con ellas, el que gane se queda con la playa—terminó de hablar Aspros.

—Esto es el acabose—dijo Eleanor—pero no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo que quedarme a arreglar unas cosas aquí, los alcanzaré luego—Shaina y Marin la miraron y entendieron de que hablaba.

—Nosotras tampoco vamos—dijeron Marin y Shaina.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Shura.

—Vamos a ayudar a la enana—Eleanor la miró feo—vamos despues—dijo Shaina para calmar a todos.

—Ok, ¿Quiénes van a jugar? —dijo Aspros.

—Decidimos cuando lleguemos—dijo Aldebarán—no podemos permitir que unas extrañas lleguen y tomen ese lugar como si fuera suyo.

—El lugar no es nuestro—dijo Camus—pertenece al gobierno griego.

—Pero es "nuestra" —dijo Dohko haciendo las comillas con su dedos—nosotros hemos usado esa playa más que cualquier otra persona aquí.

—Vamos, es hora de recuperarla—dijo Aspros.

— ¿Vas con ellos, Sasha? —preguntó Eleanor al ver que la pelilia iba detrás agarrada de la mano con Shura que la iba jalando.

—Sí, alguien tiene que grabar la humillación si no están ustedes para hacerlo—dijo Sasha mostrando una cámara color rosa—nos vemos al rato.

—Adiós—dijeron las tres.

—Cuídense y gánenle a esas igualadas—dijo Eleanor desde el borde de la escalera—Aioros, no dejes que los humillen mucho.

— ¡Descuida, amor!

Las tres chicas vieron como los otros se alejaban a paso rápido, algo les decía que les iban a patear el trasero hermosamente.

—Ahora que se fueron—dijo Marin— ¿Por qué te quedaste?

—Recuerdan el extraño sueño que tuvimos—dijo Eleanor, ambas amigas asintieron con fuerza—bueno… siento algo.

— ¿No serán gases? —dijo Shaina.

—… no—dijo Eleanor masajeándose el puente de la nariz—es algo fuerte, no sé que será pero hay que quedarse, al menos yo, ustedes podian irse con los demás a la playa.

—Nos quedamos contigo—dijo Marin—no te dejaremos sola, a decir verdad yo también siento que algo va a pasar.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes se quedan entonces yo también lo haré—las tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Vamos a terminar la comida de la tarde—amabas asintieron y con paso rápido entraron a la casa a terminar sus deberes al igual que recoger algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.

_**En alguna parte del mar.**_

— ¡Miren, ya falta poco! —dijo Manigoldo que estaba al lado del timón.

—Oh, pensé que íbamos a tardar más—dijo Saga—… ahora siento que me va a dar algo—Saga apoyó su brazo en el mástil principal y empezo a respirar pausadamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Degel saliendo del camarote—Saga… ¡respira hombre!

—Sí… sí… ya estoy bien, son solo los nervios de que Caroline me vea—dijo Saga recuperándose un poco del ataque de nervios.

— ¿Tanto son los nervios de verla? —dijo Manigoldo que había bajado para estar más cerca de los otros dos.

—No, tengo miedo de que me vea y me rompa una bola de una patada—los tres palidecieron con gravedad.

—Creo que a mi también me va a dar algo—dijo Degel apitando su espalda en el mástil principal.

—Creo que voy a busca… ah… el té negro—dijo Manigoldo, el pobre también se el había bajado el alma a los pies.

— ¡Que té negro, ni qué coño! —dijo Saga desesperado—trae el ron maldito borracho.

—Así me gusta—dijo el italiano riendo. Corrió hasta la pequeña cocina del barco y buscó en un rincón muy apartado de un estante, ahí había un pequeño compartimiento secreto donde había que colocar unos números para poder abrirla— ¿Cuál era la clave? Mm… que fastidio… ¡Aja, ya sé! —colocó la clave y se escucho un pequeño ¡click! —aquí estas, _amore mio_—Manigoldo sacó una botella de ron venezolano, año 1993 etiqueta dorada—este es el momento querida, todo este tiempo guardado y hoy es el día.

Manigoldo salió y vio a los otros dos tirados en el piso con las cabezas entre las rodillas. Traía la mágica botella y tres vasos grandes con él, sabía que necesitarían tragos grandes.

—Aquí esta, amigos—dijo mostrando la botella—el mejor ron de Venezuela, fue un regalo de un amable señor que me dejo quedarme en su hacienda cuando estaba escribiendo mi libro.

—Oh… es buena marca—dijo Degel viendo la botella—sírvele hasta arriba—Manigoldo tomo uno de los vasos y le sirvió como dijo el francés—gracias—dijo un pequeño tragó y se relajó un poco mas—ahora si estoy mejor, hace años que no bebía.

—De lo que te has perdido, hombre—dijo Manigoldo dándole un trago a su vaso—esto es vida—tomó el ultimo vaso y le sirvió a Saga—toma.

—Gracias—los tres empezaron a tomar con lentitud— ¿Creen que nos reconocerá?

—No se tú pero a mí sí, sigo igual de guapo que en aquel tiempo—dijo Manigoldo— bueno, es hora de llegar—el italiano se paró y fue nuevamente hasta el timón mientras los otros dos se quedaban en el mismo lugar, lejos de él.

—Te dije que tenía ron escondido en el barco—dijo Saga dándole otro sorbo al ron.

—Y del bueno—dijo Degel dándole otro trago a su vaso de ron.

_**Playa Olimpiakos.**_

—Entonces así pasó—dijo Kardia finalizando su historia. Los cuatro estaban nuestros de la rosa con las historias de los viajes de Kardia.

—Eres muy cómico—dijo Anme—no sabía que esas cosas se podian hacer y al mismo tiempo salir ilesos.

—Es ilegal pero nosotros nos salvamos por un pelo—los cuatro rieron con fuerza.

Kardia se había devuelto a la playa con las chicas sin que Aspros se diera cuenta. Las tres chicas habían resultado ser muy simpáticas, no eran para nada desagradables y eran muy amables.

— ¿Van a jugar contra los otros? —dijo Kardia—ellos son hombres fuertes, créanme, ya los he visto en traje de baño.

—Sí, solo para divertirnos un rato—dijo Vanessa—no es que queramos pelear, pero ese tonto se lo buscó.

—Tienes razón, Vanessa—dijo Shiro mientras se colocaba protector solar—si ganamos igualmente la playa seguirá siendo de tus amigos, pero hay que darle una lección a ese tonto.

—Entonces, están listas para todo—dijo Kardia mientras se sentaba en una silla plegable con una cerveza bien fría en mano.

—Sí—dijeron las tres amigas

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shiro-

—Porque ahí viene el batallón—dijo señalando la cima de la montaña donde se veía bajar un grupo grande de personas—vaya, ahí viene el tonto de mi hermanito.

—Bueno chicas—dijo Shiro—es hora de defender nuestro honor.

Las tres vieron con el grupo de gente llegaba… la mayoría sin camisas.

— ¡OOOH! —dijo Anme con emoción—todos tienen los músculos en su lugar.

—… —Kardia se paró y se colocó al lado de la morena—no sé que ves, yo también estoy igual que ellos—Anme volteó a ver a Kardia… ¿Cómo coños no lo había notado antes?

—Ah… ah… ¿Qué?... creo que necesito tomar agua—dijo dándose aire con la mano.

—Bien hecho, hombre—dijo Vanessa dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

— ¡¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces con esas chicas? —dijo Milo viendo como su hermano estaba de lo más feliz con las chicas.

—Desgraciado—dijo más de uno en el grupo de chicos.

—Esas son las invasoras—dijo Aspros—y ella es la líder—dijo señalando a Shiro con el dedo.

— ¿Qué te pasa pedazo de mier…? ¡¿Son dos?! —dijo Shiro al ver que al lado de Aspros había una persona exactamente igual a él pero con un tono de piel un poco más oscuro.

—Hola—dijo Deuteros—soy el gemelo de este dolor de cabezas.

—Ya vimos—dijeron las tres chicas.

—Eres un traidor, Kardia—dijo Milo—ven para acá.

—No, estoy más feliz de este lado—dijo Kardia colocando un brazo sobre los hombro de Anme, la pobre chica se sonrojó un poco y estaba tratando de ocultarlo pero le fue inutil—además, la compañía es mejor que la otra.

—… ¿y este quién es? —dijo Deuteros señalando a Kardia.

—Es mi hermano—dijo Milo con fastidio—eres una mierda, Kardia.

—Ya déjense de tonterías—dijo Vanessa— ¿Quiénes son los que supuestamente nos van a ganar?

—Oh… una francesita—dijo Dohko mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo—creo que deberías ir tú, Camus.

—Es buena idea—dijo Camus mirando a la chica de cabello corto—hay que enseñarle quienes son los dueños de esta playa—Camus dio un paso al frente—yo voy a jugar contra ustedes—Vanessa se acercó a Camus y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Otro francés—dijo la chica con picardía—cuídate, amigo, porque puedes caerte—Camus le regalo una mirada retadora la cual fue bien aceptada por la chica.

— ¿Quién mas va a jugar? —dijo Shiro.

—Obviamente yo, linda—dijo Aspros colocándose al lado de Camus—no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no me voy a dejar vencer por ti, enana.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —dijo Shiro colocándose al lado de Vanessa.

—Tómalo como un anticipo de lo que te va a venir, pelirroja—dijo Aspros con un tono sexy.

—Entonces yo jugaré también—dijo Shura saliendo de su lugar—ya que no creo que ninguno quiera jugar, ¿Verdad? —todos negaron mientras colocaban sus cosas en la arena—¿no tienes problemas con eso, linda? —dijo mirando a Anme.

—Para nada—la morena se posiciono al lado de sus dos amigas—quiero ver que tienen para nosotras.

—Muy bien, comencemos—dijo Shiro tomando el balón de voleyball—ahí está la cancha y la red. Quien anote más puntos gana, así de sencillo. Ya saben las reglas del juego así que no hay necesidad de explicárselas.

—… —los tres tragaron duro, no conocían muy bien las reglas.

—Ustedes son enanas, no creo que puedan con nosotros—dijo Aspros.

—Eso lo veremos, recuerda, los venenos más letales vienen en embaces pequeños—dijo Shiro guiñándole un ojo a Aspros, dio media vuelta y se posiciono en su lugar junto a sus dos amigas.

—Yo seré el árbitro—dijo Aldebarán Cuando vio a los dos equipos en posición, sonó el pito y dio comienzo al juego— ¡Ahora!

_**Escaleras infernales.**_

—Esto es el colmo—dijo un molesto Manigoldo—estas escaleras son la perdición de cualquiera—habían logrado llegar a tierra firme pero jamás se esperaron encontrar esas escaleras.

—Así sudas mas rapido el ron, no quiero que Caroline nos vea borrachos y oliendo a ron—dijo Saga—estas escaleras deben ser parte de la torre de Babel, no les veo final.

—No, pero con este sol más las escaleras, llegaremos al lugar oliendo a monos—dijo Degel.

—No desesperen, falta poco—dijo Manigoldo—ya hicimos viajes muy largos para llegar acá, no nos rindamos ahora—los otros dos hombre asintieron y sonrieron. No podian quejarse, les faltaba poco.

_**Casa de Caroline.**_

—Bueno, la comida esta lista—dijo Eleanor—solo falta llevar estas cajas al cuarto que está en la recepción—habían dos cajas pequeñas que había traído Aioros el otro día, eran cosas para la boda así que tenían que ir al cuarto de tas por ahora.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Marin.

—No, yo puedo llevarlas sola—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa—ustedes descansen un rato yo vuelvo en unos minutos.

—Ok—dijeron ambas mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

Eleanor tomó las dos cajas y se encaminó a la recepción. Tenía que caminar toda la posada hasta la parte donde llegaban los huéspedes normalmente, ahí había un cuarto donde guardaban las cosas que necesitarían para después. La rubia caminó por una zona llena de hermosas flores que su madre cuidaba, habían construido la recepción al lado de un árbol que con el tiempo fue creciendo y amoldándose al pequeño cubículo.

Eleanor llegó y acomodo las cajas en un lugar visible.

—Voy a sacar estas de aquí—dijo agarrando una caja grande. De repente se escucharon unas voces masculinas cerca de las escaleras

—Llegamos—dijo una voz en la parte de al frente—pensé que moriría en el camino.

—Sí y no gracias a ti, loco—dijo otra voz—casi muero ahí y tu no hiciste nada para ayudarme.

—Ya déjense de tonterías—dijo otra voz un poco gruesa, como si tuviera gripe—ya llegamos ahora hay que registrarnos.

— ¿Turistas? Qué raro, normalmente no hay en esta temporada—a pesar de ser verano no muchos turistas iban a la isla.

Eleanor agarró la caja y salió del cubículo encontrándose con tres hombres que estaban de espaldas. Uno de cabello verde que le llegaba hasta la nuca, otro de cabello corto y alborotado y el ultimo de cabello azul oscuro un poco más largo que el primer sujeto.

—Mmm… —Eleanor carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de los sujetos. En ese momento los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo, no pudo apreciar el color de los ojos ya que los tres llevaban puesto las gafas de sol—Hola…

—Hola—dijo Saga sonriéndole a Eleanor.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —dijo Eleanor colocando la caja a un lado de la puerta de la recepción.

—Sí por favor—dijo Degel—somos amigos de Caroline, vinimos a verla.

—… —Eleanor abrió los ojos como platos, no podía decir nada, incluso se había quedado paralizada—ah…

—Soy Saga Dalaras—Eleanor posó su mirada en Saga, no podía respirar con normalidad.

—Degel LeBlanc—su mirada se movió hasta el hombre de cabellera verde.

—Alessandro Ballastro, pero todos me dicen Manigoldo—Eleanor logró soltar un suspiro que tenia atorado desde que Saga dijo su nombre.

—B-b-buenas tardes, yo soy Eleanor—dijo Eleanor con dificultad. De un momento a otro los nervios se fueron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Nos estabas esperando, ¿Verdad? —dijo Saga acercándose un poco más. Se quitó las gafas de sol revelando unos ojos verdes esmeralda, tenía una mirada.

Ese era el presentimiento que había tenido toda la mañana, ese era el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Ellos estaban ahí, frente a ella, uno de ellos era su padre.

—Sí, los estaba esperando—dijo Eleanor aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

**_mmm… ¿Por dónde empiezo?... ¡Lo siento! Han pasado muuuuchas cosas que me han impedido actualizar aunque se que no tengo excusa para no haberlo hecho antes… bueno, si las hay:_**

**_1- _****_La uni me lleva loca con tanto trabajo y exámenes y bueno, las que estén en la uni saben a los que me refiero._**

**_2- _****_El internet en mi casa es una porquería, definitivamente lo es. Desde hace una semana no tenia internet y escribir en el trabajo no puedo ya que siempre llega gente que atender y también me es imposible hacerlo porque no me sale del alma hacerlo._**

**_Pero bueno, aquí les traigo esto, espero que les guste y que muy pronto se vendrá más. Para aclarar de una, el fic va a ser largo, si se aburren porque tardo en actualizar o porque no pasa lo que querían les repito: la historia está basada en Mamma Mia pero hay muchas cosas que son inventadas por mí, hay muchos personajes más y el objetivo de esto también es hacer que ustedes pasen un buen rato leyendo, riendo y deseando leer más, así que si se aburren esperando entonces les recomiendo leer mas fics mientras llegan más capis._**

**_Estaba también escribiendo un shot de Halloween pero se me paso la fecha ;( igualmente lo publicare en otro momento. De protagonista tendrá un dorado que (en mi opinión) no hay mucho sobre él y tendrá la participación de una Oc, pero no de cualquier Oc, solo esperen y verán. También habrá shots de navidad con todos estos locos así que esperen por ellos._**

**_Hasta las dejo y por favor si tardo en actualizar es por alguna de las razones de ahí o que la musa se fue de vacaciones muy lejos._**

**_Les mando besos y abrazos._**

**_Althea de Leo._**

**_Ps: ¡Ya quiero que llegue la primavera del 2015! (las que entiendan… entenderán)_**


	18. Capítulo 16

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 16_

_Situaciones fuera de lugar_

—Sí, los estaba esperando.

—Tú eres… ¿Hija de Caroline?—dijo Saga retirando sus lentes de sol. Eleanor solo asintió con alegría, no podía esconder su emoción en esos momentos.

—Tú debes ser Eleonor—dijo Manigoldo confundiendo el nombre de la chica.

—No, es Eleanor—dijo Eleanor sin molestarse, lo cual era raro—es diferente.

—Bueno, Eleonor es en griego… creo—Manigoldo hizo una cara cómica que provoco una risa en la chica—vaya, eres muy parecida a ella—el italiano quitó los lentes de su rostro para verle mejor la cara a Eleanor—yo tenía una tía en la península llamada Eleonor, una tía abuela mas bien.

—Yo… mi mamá me puso Eleanor por una mujer que se llamaba Eleonor, pero le gustó más poniéndole la "a" envés de "o" —dijo Eleanor viendo a los tres hombres—dijo que era un poco más original, no muchas se llaman así aquí en Grecia.

—Sin duda alguna—dijo Degel retirando sus lentes—te pareces bastante a tu madre.

—Si… —dijo Saga viendo a la chica fijamente a los ojos, ese color de ojos lo había visto antes—bueno, ya que estamos aquí sería bueno que nos mostraras donde dormir. El viaje ha sido muy largo y mi cuerpo pide descanso.

—Sí, no quiero que Caroline me vea con estas fachas…—dijo Degel tomando su maleta al igual que los otros dos.

— ¡NO! —gritó la chica al escuchar a los hombre—no pueden dormir aquí—Eleanor se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—…

—…

—…

—Ah… disculpen… —Eleanor no sabía que decir—pero… ah… sus habitaciones están por otro lado, es que mi cabeza esta últimamente en otro lugar—dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Por… otro lado? —dijo Degel—según este letrero los cuartos son por allá—Eleanor vio el dichoso cartel donde se leía en griego y en ingles "habitaciones" y apuntaban al lado contrario al que ella los estaba guiando.

—Sí, síganme que este es el camino, confíen en mí—Eleanor hizo un gesto a los tres hombres para que la siguieran y les dio una sonrisa de esas tiernas para que confiaran un poco más en ella—es por aquí—los hombre vieron como la chica apuntaba hacia una puerta de madera oscura con bordes de piedra que estaba al final de un cuarto oscuro lleno de telarañas y mugre, era el cuarto donde Eleanor había dejado las cosas de la boda para guardarlas. Esto no les daba buena espina a los tres hombres.

—No será que Caroline se entero que veníamos y envés de matarnos ella nos mando a su hija para hacer el trabajo sucio, sería un plan brillante—dijo Degel a Saga en voz baja. El griego andaba pensando exactamente lo mismo— ¿Tu qué crees?

—… es una posibilidad—dijo Saga al francés en voz baja—puede que nos lleve a un salón de tortura para hombres—Degel se imaginó las peores torturas medievales posibles.

—Esto es perfecto para mí libro—dijo Manigoldo con emoción— ¿Qué? —los otros dos hombres lo miraban como si estuviera loco… bueno, estaba loco—necesitaba una aventura y esto me ha caído como anillo al dedo, perfecto—dijo con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo?—dijo Eleanor interrumpiendo a los hombres— ¿Se encuentran bien?

—No, no, no, todo está bien—dijo Degel batiendo la mano donde aún tenia sujetos los lentes de sol—que… bonito lugar… tan… pintoresco—el techo era de color rojo brillante y las paredes de azul rey, habían colgando unas cosas extrañas y ajos enormes, como si fueran a hacer brujería o algo.

—Gracias, mamá lo decoró así, dice que hay muchas cosas regadas y que este sería un buen lugar para echarlas, nadie jamás las encontraría aquí—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa y de manera inocente, lo cual fue malinterpretado por los otros tres hombres.

—Ya veo—dijo Saga acomodando su bolso de mano en el hombro—ahora si es completamente seguro—dijo en susurro a Degel—nos va a matar ella y no Caroline.

—… —Manigoldo los escuchaba desde atrás, ¿En verdad esos dos eran unos adultos? Hasta el se estaba comportando mejor—quiten esas caras parecen locos. No va a pasar nada, si apenas tiene carne pegada a los huesos, mira lo flaquita que es, no creo que sea capaz de matar a nadie así que compórtense.

—No se preocupen, se que se ve un poco extraño todo esto pero es porque… porque… porque están limpiando el piso, sí eso, y los griegos aquí se molestan mucho cuando los interrumpen mientras limpian. La otra vez lanzó la escoba y la partió contra el piso porque alguien paso sobre la basura que había barrido—los tres hombres se le quedaron viendo con una ceja arriba a la chica la cual solo les sonreía nerviosamente.

Decidieron ignorar todo y seguir a la chica, puede que sus imaginaciones estuviera jugando con ellos más los nervios de ver a Caroline los estaba volviendo paranoicos, al menos a Degel y a Saga porque Manigoldo andaba observando cada detalle para ponerlo en su nuevo libro. Eleanor los llevo más y más adentro, caminando dentro de ese extraño lugar, parecía una catacumba de las que hay debajo de Paris. La chica siguió caminando con sus "padres" sin prestar mucha atención a las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en esos momentos en una de las playas de Kalokairi, ¿Quién dijo que tener esos amigo que tenia era fácil?

_Playa Olimpiakos._

— ¡Punto para las chicas! —gritó Aldebarán desde la silla de donde veía el muy, por no decir extraño, juego. Las chicas estaban pateando el trasero de los chicos y no porque ellas fueran muy buenas jugando aunque si lo eran.

El juego había empezado bien para los chicos, siguió así hasta cierta parte donde a Vanessa se le salió una de las poderosas razones y desde ese momento los chicos empezaron a decaer y las chicas comenzaron a anotar más puntos y todo gracias a un pequeño accidente.

Habían comido arenas hasta decir basta. Camus miraba a Vanessa y la vista se le perdía en dos cosas y el balón le pasaba por un lado. Aspros no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja de buen cuerpo y al igual que Camus, el balón le pasaba por un lado. Shura era el más arena había comido de todos porque era el que intentaba salvar las jugadas de los otros dos aunque él también caía en los encantos de Anme cuando le regalaba una sonrisa para distraerlo.

—Reunión de equipo—dijo Aspros a sus dos amigos— ¡AHORA! Muévanse inútiles.

— ¡¿Ya se están rindiendo?! —dijo Shiro desde el otro lado de la maya—buena jugada Anme.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Aspros con rabia a la vez que las chicas se burlaban de ellos tres— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están jugando tan pesimamente? No podemos permitir que ganen y ustedes están dejándolas ganar, hasta pareciera que les estuvieran poniendo la alfombra roja para entrar en la playa.

—…

—…

— ¿Qué coños de… les pasa? —susurraba Aspros en el pequeño "círculo" que habían formado—ganen, intentemos ganar.

— ¿Eres ciego o la rabia no te deja ver mas allá de tu narizota? —decía Camus con serenidad—¿Es que acaso no vez esa maravilla de la tecnología?

—… ¿De qué coños estás hablando, franchute? —Aspros estaba a punto de tumbarle un diente a su amigo francés—aquí no hay nada tecnológico, excepto las cornetas ultra modernas de Genbu.

—De la maravilla que es el bikini, amigo—dijo Shura tomándolo de los hombros—es lo mejor que han inventado desde hace años.

Aspros volteó a ver por un segundo que era lo que los tenía así de tontos, prefirió haberse quedado quieto y prestar atención a las estupideces que decían sus amigos. Ya entendía cual era el problema. Cada una de las condenadas tenía un cuerpo de muerte lenta, su trasero en su lugar y sin ser tan delgadas tenían todo en su lugar. Aspros se descubrió a si mismos viéndole las posaderas a Shiro, sin duda de las tres ella era las que mejor las tenía. Anme lo tenía en su lugar también y Vanessa no tenia tanto como las otras dos pero los pechos la ayudaban bastante.

—Que pecado—dijo Aspros a si mismo mientras se mordía le labio inferior—digo… no se puede hacer nada, imagínenselas que están desnudas—sus dos amigos se sonrojaron al imaginarse como serian las tres chicas sin trapo alguno—.Olviden la estupidez que acabo de decir. Mal plan, mal plan.

—Muy tarde—dijo Shura—debiste decir otra cosa, animal. No sé, unas alienígenas de color gris y escamas en todo el cuerpo, pero no, decidiste decir que las imagináramos desnudas—Aspros se foro el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia.

—O que fueran verdes con tentáculos—dijo Camus—algo desagradable.

—Imaginen que… que… que son Angelo, Aldebarán y Dohko en bikini—Camus y Shura pusieron a trabajar sus mentes en la imagen dada por Aspros, era peor que las peores y más horrible de sus pesadillas—¿Ahora si?

— ¡Asco! —dijeron Shura y Camus con cara de disgusto total hacia los pensamientos que llegaron a sus soleadas cabezas.

—Imaginen que Aldebarán usa el traje de baño de la morena de ojos claros—en ese momento voltearon y vieron a Anme, solo que esta vez no estaban viendo a la belleza tropical sino a otra cosa que venía de Brasil, una grande y peluda—a Dohko con el de la francesita sexy y a Genbu con el de la pelirroja dolor de cabeza.

El bien formado cuerpo de Vanessa desapareció de la cabeza de Camus para dar lugar a uno bronceado y músculos, el cuerpo del pecado siciliano de Angelo. Camus estuvo a punto de pedir cambio de jugador, pero se acordó que nadie quería jugar así que tuvo que aguantar como un macho.

Shura observó a la pelirroja unos segundos antes de que sus rojos cabellos cambiaran a unos anaranjados. El español dio media vuelta al ver que la chica se volteó pero ya no era ella, era Genbu. Cabe decir que los trajes de baños eran un poco pequeños y con la imagen de Genbu usando el bikini no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y más aún cuando algunas "cosas" se salían de su lugar gracias al pequeño bikini.

— ¿Tu intención es hacer nos jugar mejor o enfermarnos? Porque estas logrando la segunda—dijo Shura con cara de asco al imaginarse a sus amigos con eso perfectos bikinis.

—Dejen de ser tan nenas, nosotros podemos ganarles a esos bombones—dijo Aspros dándoles ánimos a sus amigos—serán mujeres pero nosotros somos musculosos y fuertes.

—Te contradices totalmente—dijo Camus tomando el balón de voleyball—ellas tienen la ventaja.

—Silencio y a jugar, no dejare que una pelirroja enana con el culo bonito me gane esta playa—Aspros le quitó el balón a Camus y se posiciono al frente, sabía que era bueno para rematar así que no había mejor puesto que ese.

Mientras los tres chicos discutían sus estrategias de ataque entre ellos, los demás los miraban a todos de lejos en una improvisada tienda llena de muchas cosas, como alcohol y demás cosas para comer. Sasha estaba semi acostada en una de las sillas de playa tomando un poco de sol, también se entretenía viendo el juego y como humillaban a sus amigos. Angelo, Milo, Kardia y Aioria discutían sobre que hacer los otros días antes de la boda. Regulus vigilaba que a Aioros no se le salieran los ojos al ver a Shiro y a Vanessa jugar. Dohko y Genbu estaban sentados a un lado de Sasha bebiendo dos cervezas frías.

—Hermano, si Ellie te ve mirándole el trasero a otra rubia que no sea ella mínimo te arranca las pelotas de una sola jalonada—dijo Aioria preocupado por el bienestar de las partes de su hermano—es enserio. Regulus, pensé que harías mejor trabajo, míralo se le están saliendo las babas.

—Cállate Aioria, Ellie no está aquí y tú—dijo apuntando a su hermano—y todos ustedes van a cerrar esa boca o soy capaz de hacer que sus muertes parezcan naturales, además, me voy a casar no a meterme a monje—dijo Aioros en un tono serio y escalofriante—tengo derecho a mirar.

—Pero no a tocar—dijo Regulus.

—… Ellie te está pegando su maldad poco a poco—dijo Sasha que era la única chica en esos momentos—ellas son buenas y los chicos están jugando de lo peor.

— ¿Quieren beber algo en especial? —dijo Angelo sacando unas botellas de cerveza de uno de los bolsos que estaban cerca de las sillas plegables.

— ¡Me has leído la mente! —dijo Kardia tomando la cerveza—Milo, sírvele más bebida espirituosa a esta hermosa chica—Milo rodó los ojos fastidiado de la actitud de su hermano. Le sirvió un vaso a Sasha y se sentó a un lado de ella en la silla.

—Me parece que van a ganar los chicos—dijo Dohko dándole un trago a su cerveza fría—son más altos y más fuertes, no hay posibilidad de que ellas ganen contra esos.

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo Milo mirando el juego junto a Sasha—despues de todo son hombres, las mujeres son más débiles cuando juegan contra hombres porque saben que pueden ganarles, y más aún cuando son el doble de tamaño y musculo que ellas.

—Sí, pero tengo llevarte la contraria, querido primo y amigo del hermano de Aioros—dijo Genbu pateándole un poco de arena a su primo—los chicos podrán ser todo lo alto y todo lo fuerte que tú quieras y no lo voy a negar tampoco, pero hay algo que ellos no tienen que ellas sí y gracias a eso te apuesto mis mezclas, mi equipo de sonido y las cornetas último modelo a que ellas salen victoriosas.

— ¡Woow! ¿Estás loco o te afecto el calor? —dijo Deuteros sorprendido— ¿Cómo vas a apostar eso? Son tus bienes más preciados.

—Porque sé que ganaré, mi querida copia barata—dijo Genbu colocando su mano en la barbilla de manera victoriosa—según mis cálculos y aplicando la lógica de lo que veo, es obvio que ellas ganaran, además de que llevan la ventaja en puntos.

—Ok, hagamos eso y yo apuesto mí fin de semana en Tailandia—dijo Dohko— ¿Quieres pelea primo? Pues ten esto, veremos quién gana. Tres días y dos noches en Tailandia.

— ¡¿Fin de semana en Tailandia?! —gritaron todos al escuchar la apuesta de Dohko. Genbu se quedó viendo a su primo con la quijada abajo, ¿un fin de semana en Tailandia? ¿El tonto apostó un fin de semana en el paraíso?

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes un fin de semana en Tailandia? —preguntó Angelo—siempre te dije para irnos de viaje y siempre me decías que estabas ocupado, desgraciado.

—Es algo nuevo, fue un premio en una competencia de la universidad, obviamente solo puede ir una sola persona conmigo y como parte de la apuesta, yo seré tu esclavo personal por todo ese fin de semana—Dohko estiró su mano hacia su primo y este la miró con la ceja levantada, analizando la apuesta, subió su mirada con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

—Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, primo—un brillo en los ojos de Genbu apareció de la nada, ya se sentía vencedor. Le tomó la mano a Dohko cerrando la apuesta.

—Como se ve que no tienen oficio en la vida—dijo Deuteros antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienen ellas que puede hacerlas ganar? —preguntó Regulus de manera inocente.

—Si son tontos—dijo Sasha—es muy obvio. Se supone que son hombres, piénselo, piensen con la mente sucia que tienen desde que nacieron. ¿Qué tenemos nostras que los vuelve locos a ustedes? —algunos habían caído de inmediato, otros aún seguían buscándole la quinta pata al gato.

—… ¿No saben? —todos negaron con la cabeza— ¿En verdad? —volvieron a negar con la cabeza—pues tetas y culo. Idiotas.

—…

—…

—… espero que vayas arreglando todos los papeles para que vayan los dos a Tailandia—dijo Aioros a Dohko el cual estaba con una expresión de asombro, había olvidado esas dos poderosas armas—estas mas muerto que vivo.

—Y al parecer ya están surgiendo efecto—dijo Kardia viendo el juego con una sonrisa de satisfacción—mira como los están humillando, los están arrastrando por toda la arena—Kardia soltó una risa malvada—hago un anuncio, para que luego no digan que no se los advertí y eso va para los hombres nada mas—los chicos lo miraron con atención—yo me quedo con la morena.

— ¡No! —gritó Dohko.

— ¡No es justo, yo la quería primero! —dijo Genbu.

—Ni que fuera un juguete—dijo Sasha sintiéndose decepcionada de la conducta de los hombres para con la chica.

—Para desgracia de ustedes, yo llego primero así que vean que hacen ero yo me quedo con la morena de ojos claros—dijo Kardia de manera autoritaria.

—Vaya—dijo Sasha—Dohko, ve buscando tu traje de Cenicienta—Dohko volteó rápidamente y vio como Aspros fallaba en darle al balón

—Bueno, hasta aquí llega tu fin de semana de relajación en Tailandia, primo—dijo Genbu mirando a su primo que tenia la boca abierta de ver como las chicas acababan de anotar otro punto. Vanessa había rematado y la pelota había caído justo en la cara de Camus y Aspros tenía que rematarla pero no pudo.

— ¡Punto para las chicas! —volvió a gritar Aldebarán al ver que la pelota tocó la arena nuevamente—¡Las chicas ganan!

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —empezaron a gritar las tres chicas mientras se abrazaban, lo que hacía una escena mejor para los chicos que estaban en la improvisada carpa al ver a las chicas abrazarse y saltar de la felicidad.

—No hay nada mejor que una victoria, ¿verdad, Dohko? —dijo Genbu mirando a su primo que estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia—Se ven lindas celebrando.

—Sí… ¿Qué hace Kardia allá con ellas celebrando? —dijo Milo al ver a su hermano abrazando a las tres chicas y saltando con ellas—como que está tocando mucho a la morena.

—No como que está… en realidad la está tocándola mucho—dijo Sasha bajándose un poco los lentes de sol—es un depravado.

—Igualmente ya dijo que se iba a quedar con ella—dijo Aioros quitándose la camisa dejando ver unos músculos bien marcados—voy a ir bañarme a la playa, no me importa que hayamos perdido, la playa es de todos.

—Y aun no has visto nada—dijo Aioria de manera automática—te sigo, hermano—Aioria removió su camisa dejando ver un cuerpo incluso mejor que el de Aioros— ¿Vienen?

—No, somos un poco orgullosos con las apuestas—dijo Dohko dándole el último sorbo a su cerveza.

—Yo si voy—dijo Sasha levantándose de la silla—nos vemos despues chicos, cuando dejan la tontería y de ser tan machistas—Aioria esperó a Sasha. Cuando llegó al lado del griego este la tomó por la cintura y ambos caminaron al mismo tiempo hasta la orilla.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de ir recogiendo—dijo Angelo—ustedes recojan los restos de esos tres perdedores y nosotros vámonos a otra playa—los chicos se pararon de las toallas y empezaron a guardar todas sus pertenencias.

— ¿A dónde van? —dijo Shiro al ver que los demás estaban guardando todo—¿Se van? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, ustedes ganaron y esos inútiles perdieron—dijo Aldebarán agarrando los restos avergonzados y humillados de Shura—son las reglas.

—Y la apuesta fue que si ganaban ustedes se quedaban con la playa—dijo Deuteros cargando a su hermano—así que… se quedaran con ella, adiós—Deuteros tenía un plan y al parecer poner cara de borrego degollado estaba funcionando.

— ¡No se vayan! —dijo Vanessa—si ganábamos el juego jamás planeábamos sacarlos de aquí. Ustedes crecieron aquí por lo que hemos oído y lo hablamos mucho mientras no estaban sus amigos. Nosotras somos las invasoras aquí.

—No queremos quedarnos con la playa, es suya y las que se van somos nosotras—dijo Anme soltándose del agarre de Kardia que la tenia abrazada.

—El plan me salió mal—dijo Deuteros dejando caer a su hermano en la arena como un saco de papas—quería que nos dejaran quedar no que ellas se fueran.

—Te excediste con la cara de borrego, idiota—dijo Angelo al gemelo.

—Ahora me siento mal—dijo Regulus mirando como las chicas empezaban a tomar sus cosas y a guardarlas— ¿No se puede hacer nada?

—Me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida… —dijo Aspros levantándose del suelo y lo que quedaba de su orgullo machista—pero creo que es lo correcto—se levantó y le dio una patada a su hermano por dejarlo caer al suelo y caminó hasta donde estaban las tres chicas—hola—dijo a la pelirroja.

—Hola, ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Shiro mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Hemos hablado, votado y por decisión unánime hemos decidido que si quieren quedarse aquí en playa… con nosotros no hay ningún problema, está bien—las tres chicas miraban al gemelo con incertidumbre—ustedes ya estaban aquí así que… no tienen porque irse—las ultimas palabra salieron de manera obligada.

— ¿Enserio podemos quedarnos? —dijo Anme mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos grises.

—… Sí…

— ¡SÍ! —empezaron a gritar las chicas antes de que Aspros pudiera terminar.

—…

—Ya que las bellezas se quedan, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo? —dijo Kardia a las chicas mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa a la morena.

— ¿Cómo qué? —dijo Shiro mientras los demás se acercaban—hay muchas cosas que podríamos jugar.

—Lo que quieran—dijo Dohko—también jugaremos.

—Bueno…

_**Posada de Caroline.**_

Eleanor continuaba guiando a los hombres por túneles extraños hasta que por fin pudieron salir y ver la luz del sol. Se encontraban con un camino de piedra que seguía derecho hacia arriba, habían unas cuantas matas y árboles pequeños, por el otro lado se veía un corral lleno de gallinas y pollitos.

—Por aquí, no se detengan—los hombres vieron como Eleanor actuaba un poco raro— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué pareciera que estuvieras vigilando que no haya nadie? —preguntó Degel—pareces una espía o algo así.

—Una fugitiva—dijo Manigoldo—esto es perfecto ara mi libro—cuando Eleanor vio que no había nadie continuaron caminando. Le encantaba la personalidad de Manigoldo, era tan imaginativo y de paso, por lo que se veía, era escritor.

— ¿Eres escritor? —dijo Eleanor mirándolo con admiración. Degel iba detrás de Manigoldo y Saga vigilaba que la cabra que tenía pegada atrás de él no le comiera la camisa o la chaqueta.

—Y de los mejores—dijo Manigoldo con orgullo.

—No exageres—dijeron Saga y Degel al mismo tiempo.

—Vengan, es aquí adentro—los hombres vieron que la rubia señalaba algo que parecía un viejo, viejo, bien viejo granero—vengan, entremos.

—He aquí nuestras tumbas, señores—dijo Degel—fue un placer haber viajado con ustedes y de haber tomado un buen ron antes de esto.

—No nos van a matar—dijo Manigoldo por enésima vez desde que salieron del bote.

Cuando entraron vieron que había muchas cosas viejas, cajas y mucha paja por todos lados. Los tres miraron a todos lados buscando alguna otra puerta que los llevara a otro túnel o directo a la sala de torturas medievales pero no había más nada que un montón de basura vieja. No había ninguna puerta mas, todas las paredes eran de piedra.

—Es por aquí—dijo Eleanor apuntando a una trampilla que había en el techo—hay que subir por las escaleras.

Eleanor comenzó a subirlas y cuando llego al final abrió la trampilla. Saga la miraba tratando aun de averiguar de quién era ese color de ojos, los otros dos tomaban sus cosas y empezaban a subir. Saga iba de último.

—Déjenme ayudarlos—dijo Eleanor agarrando las maletas de Degel—muy bien, ahora usted, Sr. Manigoldo.

—Solo dime Manigoldo, querida—dijo el italiano pasándole la maleta. Subió las escaleras y travesó la trampilla—ah…

—Ahora usted Sr. Saga—Eleanor había metido las maletas de Saga en el cuarto. Saga no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar al pasar esa trampilla.

—Solo dime Saga—tomó la mano de Eleanor para ayudarlo a subir al igual que hizo con los otros dos—ah…

—Lo mismo dije yo—dijo Manigoldo mirando a todos lados. Saga vio que habían dos colchones con sabanas limpias en el suelo, parecía la prisión de alguien, todo estaba preparado para albergar a alguien o a más de uno—es… raro, pero le servirá al libro, mientras más raro mejor—Manigoldo agarro su bolso y sacó un cuaderno de notas de color vinotinto, tenían a un lado una pluma de color negro con dorado y unas iniciales.

—No creo que sea buen momento para ponerte a escribir, Manigoldo—dijo Saga.

—El tour me pareció… lindo, este… el granero es adorable y muy… estilo vintage pero ahora quisiera ir a mi habitación, por favor—dijo Degel sobándose las manos como queriendo aguantarse algo.

—Lamento tener que decepcionarte Degel, pero creo que esta es tu habitación mi amigo—dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa ladilla—¿Quieres te negro para pasar el mal rato?

—Por favor—Degel tomó el filtro tranparente y le dio un buen sorbo—sí es té negro.

— ¿Qué mas iba a ser, ron? —Manigoldo los miro con burla. Saga y Degel lo miraron con ganas de matarlo, había cambiado el ron por el té negro.

—Ustedes son muy… unidos—dijo Eleanor—_demonios, esto no estaba planeado—_dijo en su mente al ver que los tres sujetos se llevaban bien, bueno, se soportaban entre ellos.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver a Caroline ahora? —preguntó Saga—ya dimos muchas vueltas.

—… mi mamá no saben que iban a venir, ella no sabe que están aquí—dijo Eleanor aguantando una sonrisa—ella no sabe nada de nada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo acerándose a la chica casi haciendo que Eleanor cayera de trasero al piso.

—Es que es una sorpresa para ella—Degel dirigió una mirada de extrañes a Manigoldo el cual negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros ya que no entendía tampoco la extraña situación—es que ella siempre habla de ustedes, de los buenos tiempos y de todas las cosas que hacían en aquellos tiempos, de todos sus viajes y entonces me pareció buena idea que vinieran a verla y que mejor momento que el día de mi boda, sería una sorpresa muy linda para ella.

—Eleanor, yo no puedo estar aquí entonces—dijo Saga tomándole con delicadez los hombros a Eleanor—la última vez que tu madre me vio en la isla casi me mata, me dijo que no quería verme mas nunca y que si volvía pisar esta isla sería mi fin y que me arrepentiría de haber nacido.

—Sí, esa es Caroline—dijo Manigoldo desde su silla el cual seguía escribiendo algo en su pequeño cuaderno de notas.

—Pero eso fue hace muchos años—dijo Eleanor mirando a Saga directo a los ojos—por favor no se vayan, ella ha hecho mucho por mi todos estos años y ha sacrificado mucho y que ustedes hayan llegado significa mucho para mí.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Saga con extrañes.

—Para mí y para ella… porque si mi mamá es feliz entonces yo también—dijo la rubia de manera rápida para que no sospechara nada—por favor, no se vayan.

—No sé si sea buena idea que nos quedemos—dijo Degel—hiciste algo muy imprudente, propongo que nos vayamos a tu bote y regresemos a Pilion—dijo Degel a Manigoldo el cual ya estaba acomodándose en una de las camas.

—Buena idea—dijo Saga

—No—dijo Manigoldo simplemente.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo?

—Es una aventura, Degel, es una aventura muy espontanea con un giro de 360 grados muy inesperado que sabrá Dios donde nos puede llevar, disfrútala te hará bien un poco de aventura—Degel se quedó en blanco al escuchar a Manigoldo.

—Pero ustedes pudieron ignorar la carta, ¿no? —los tres hombres se quedaron viendo el piso y Saga soltó un suspiro con pesadez—¿Por qué vinieron entonces? Podian botarla, podian romperla, podian destruirla, hasta quemarla si hubieran querido, pero no fue así, entonces sí hay alguna razón para estar aquí.

—… —Degel la miraba como si intentara recordar a alguien, había algo en ella que se le hacía muy conocido.

—Tal vez fue… el canto de una sirena—los tres hombres rieron por el comentario de Eleanor.

—Eres una muchacha muy picara—dijo Saga—igual a tu madre en sus mejores años.

—Gracias, todos dicen que me parezco mucho a ella—Eleanor los miró a los tres con emoción, aunque ya se estaba excediendo mucho—bueno, yo volveré en la noche a traerles la comida, por favor, por favor y mil veces por favor, no vayan a salir de aquí y me tienen que prometer que no le dirán a NADIE que están aquí—los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron— ¿lo prometen?

—Lo prometemos—dijo Manigoldo en nombre de todos—ahora ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, de seguro tienes mucho que arreglar para la boda.

—Vengo en 2 horas con su cena—Eleanor le dio un abrazo fugas a cada uno—nos vemos luego.

—Adiós—dijo Saga antes de que Eleanor cerrara nuevamente la trampilla. Los tres le estaban sonriendo cuando se fue, eso era buena señal, ¿no?

Eleanor bajo rápidamente las escaleras y cuando no vio a nadie cerca del granero salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, no era un camino largo, era más corto por tierra pero no podia permitir que alguien los viera.

La chica no podia contener la felicidad que tenía en esos momentos. Era imposible que estuviera pasando eso y más imposible era que estuvo hablando ellos. ¿Quién de ellos sería?

En menos de cinco minutos llegó a su casa y vio a sus dos amigas sentadas afuera en el banco de cemento frente a su casa. Estaban bebiendo algo y felices de la vida.

— ¡MARIN! ¡SHAINA!

— ¿Ellie? —Marin la vio correr hacia ellas como una loca.

—Se acabo la paz—dijo Shaina mirando a su amiga que gritaba como loca también.

— ¡Amigas! ¡Amigas! ¡Amigas! Pasó algo que no me lo van a cree, se van a volver locas cuando escuchen esto—Shaina y Marin vieron como su amigas estaba hecha un desastre, la ropa un poco sucia y el cabello con algunas ramas y hojas.

— ¿Acaso Aioros te dio detrás de los arbusto o qué? Estas hecha un asco y tienes todo el cabello lleno de hojas—decía Shaina mientras le quitaba las hojas que tenia enredadas en el cabello.

—No, no, no, fue algo totalmente fuera de lo común, algo que… bueno, anormal por así decirlo. Cuando fui a dejar las cosas me encontré con tres sujetos en la entrada turística—decía Eleanor mientras veía a sus amigas muy relajadas y ella tan desesperada y desaliñada por la carrera y los eventos que acababan de ocurrir.

— ¿Tres sujetos? —dijo Shaina—¿los despachaste?

—No.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Se supone que nadie puede quedarse esta semana en la posada—dijo Marin dándole un sorbo a su bebida—No creo que fueran personas importantes.

—Eran mis padres—en ese momento Eleanor siente como un líquido le cae en toda la cara. Marin y Shaina le había escupido las bebidas en la cara. Acaso su amiga había dio "padres".

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

_Continuara_

* * *

_**Hola chicas, por fin actualización.**_

_**Ya por fin termine la uni, eso significa mas tiempo para los fics y los one-shot que se vendrán para esta temporada navideña. Me dijeron que no humillara a los chicos, perdón, pero es difícil no hacerlo **__** por los momentos ellos la están pasando bien y Ellie esta… bueno, un poco fuera de si misma pero todo mejorara… espero.**_

_**Espero que les guste y no veremos pronto con otro capi de esta loca historia. Besos estilo Saga y abrazos estilo Manigoldo para tooooodas.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	19. Capítulo 17

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 17 _

_¿Ahora qué hacemos?_

Marin y Shaina habían quedado de piedra al escuchar la noticia. Las bebidas les escurrían por la boca y Eleanor tenía la cara toda mojada gracias a que sus mejores amigas le escupieron todo. Sabían que algo iba a pasar ese día pero pensaron que sería algo como que Angelo se embriagara y se lo llevara la marea o que a Aspros lo picaría un cangrejo, pero superaba los impensable.

—Hare como que esto no paso—dijo Eleanor limpiándose la cara con las manos—debí decirlo cuando no tenían nada en la boca.

—Lo siento Ellie, pero lo que acabas de decir nos dejó…

—Despeinadas y alborotas—dijo Shaina mientras se limpiaba la boca— ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—No sé, yo solo fui a dejar las cosas y ellos estaban ahí—dijo Eleanor dando vueltas en el mismo lugar—esto no está bien, los tuve que llevar por los túneles…

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Y luego los metí en el viejo granero…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Y van a dormir ahí, yo había acomodado unas camas ahí pero no pensé que en verdad fueran a ir, solo lo hice por llevarle el juego a todo—Eleanor no dejaba de dar vueltas, posó una mano en su cadera y la otra en la frente y empezó a dar más vueltas— ¿Qué hago?, mamá no los puede ver, no aún. Jamás pensé en que iba a hacer si llegaba este momento.

— ¿Y cómo coños quieres que sepamos?, tu fuiste la de la idea loca—dijo Shaina mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie—ya encontraremos la solución.

—Primero y principal, ¿Dónde está mamá? —dijo Eleanor dejando de dar vueltas—ella no los debe ver…

—… —sus amigas se quedaron calladas. Eleanor puso cara de terror, se dio media vuelta y volvió a dar más vueltas en el mismo lugar.

—Vas a dejar un hueco en el piso, Ellie—dijo Marin tomándola por los hombros para que se calmara—debe estar cerca de aquí, debe estar con tus tías. No podemos pensar mal, de seguro está haciendo otra cosa.

—Ese es el asunto, mamá no se queda quieta, siempre quiere estar haciendo algo relacionado a la posada. Me preocupa que vaya al granero a sacar algo y ellos estén haciendo ruido—Eleanor se soltó del agarre de su amiga y empezó a dar más vueltas—en casos como estos son cuando me quiero jalar los cabellos y quedar pelona.

—Ven Ellie, toma esto te sentirás mejor… o te mareara aún no se muy bien los efectos—dijo Shaina mostrándole su vaso que contenía una bebida color rosado fuerte y en la parte de abajo era verde.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso, Shaina? —dijo Eleanor viendo a la bebida con mala espina— ¿no estarás viendo mucho Breakind Bad?

—Una invención mía, ahora bebe un poco—Shaina se aceró a sus amiga y tomo por detrás de la cabeza—y esa serie es muy buena, no me juzgues.

—Ni loca, déjame—Eleanor se negó y peleó contra Shaina hasta decir basta. Shaina la soltó y le dio un sorbo a su extraña bebida.

—Dejen eso ya—dijo Marin metiéndose entre las dos—ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ver como resolvemos todo este problema, ellos no pueden salir de ahí, Ellie—la rubia asintió—ya se está haciendo tarde—dijo mirando como el cielo se teñía de tonos naranja y un poco de morado—¿Qué están haciendo ahorita?

—Nada, les dije que les iba a llevar de comer más tarde y que no salieran por nada del mundo—dijo Eleanor un poco más tranquila—tengo que averiguar donde esta mamá, nos vemos luego.

—Nosotras les haremos de comer—dijo Marin antes de que Eleanor se fuera—no te preocupes por eso y nosotras iremos contigo para que no vayas sola.

—Les debo una vida entera—dio media vuelta y se fue a la terraza grande a ver si su madre andaba por esos lares haciendo algo que ya estaba bien hecho. Como era de costumbre.

Eleanor traspasó la puerta azul y cuando estuvo en el centro de la terraza comenzó a mirar a todos lados con desesperación. Cada ruido la ponía más nerviosa, y para colmo de males sus amigos no estaban aquí para ayudarla.

— ¡Rayos! Ellos aun no saben nada, solo Camus—Eleanor se reprochó mentalmente su falta de confianza con sus amigos—pero ni loca le digo a Aioros… no aun—en eso se escucha un sonido fuerte de una de las habitaciones a su derecha—por dios, que no haya sido nada—la rubia salió corriendo a la habitación y tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie contestaba, solo se oían risas—… ¿mamá?

— ¡Hija mía! —la voz de Caroline se escuchó por toda la habitación, incluso más fuerte que las risas de sus amigas— ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra mucho verte. Estas muy linda.

—… mamá… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Caroline estaba en suelo con una pierna enredada con la sabana de la cama. Sus dos tías estaban muertas de la risa, Clara estaba sobre una de las camas y Jenny venia saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cabeza—No me digan que ya les dio por ese lado.

—No hija, solo… tu sabes—Jenny rió y las demás empezaron a reír otra vez—solo nos bebimos unas copitas.

—O unas copotas—Eleanor se acercó a su madre la cual seguía enredada—ven mamá, déjame ayudarte que estás haciendo el ridícula, más que Angelo y Aspros juntos.

—Uy—fue lo único que articuló Caroline antes de pararse con la ayuda de su hija— ¿Qué han hecho desde que me fui?

—Ah… las chicas y yo estábamos limpiando todo y nos quedamos hablando un rato, los demás se fueron a la playa.

—Ah, tan lindos todos, son como mis hijos—Eleanor odiaba cuando su mamá se ponía demasiado dulce—ahora que me acuerdo, dejé unas cosas en el viejo granero, tengo que reparar las estructuras de madera que están en la terraza. Este lugar se está cayendo solo y yo…

—No, no, no, yo las busco, tú sigue bebiendo—dijo Eleanor con nerviosísimo—te las pongo en la casa y así no tendrás que ir a ensuciarte, además, el camino es muy complicado en la noche y te puedes caer y si te caes vas a quedar fea y si quedas fea no te quiero ver en la boda.

— ¿Ya es de noche? —dijo Clara con asombro—el tiempo pasa rápido cuando se bebe con viejos amigos—tomó su copa medio llena y se la bebió de una sola sentada—la vida es bella y ustedes también, mis queridas amigas y sobrina.

—Bueno… ahí va—la rubia vio por la ventana y aun el cielo seguía sin oscurecer—por favor, no beban tanto.

—Bueno, nosotras seguiremos aquí entonces—dijo Caroline con felicidad.

— ¡Sí! —y en eso Clara saca otra botella de la maleta—aquí va la otra.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Jenny.

—No vemos luego, hija—y de un solo empujón botó a Eleanor del cuarto.

—Y según ella nosotros somos los de problemas de alcohol—Eleanor dio media y vuelta y salió caminando nuevamente a su casa—por lo menos sé que está aquí, bien lejos del granero.

En poco tiempo el cielo se oscureció y las luces de toda la posada se prendieron automáticamente. Eleanor cerró la puerta azul y se fue más calmada a encontrarse con sus amigas. En el camino sintió un olor a comida que se enredó en sus fosas nasales.

— ¡Chicas! —llamó la rubia al entrar a su casa. En ese momento dos matas de pelo, una rojiza y otra verde, se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina—misión cumplida, mamá está con las tías y bien borracha también.

—Esto es épico—dijo Shaina saliendo de la cocina—sabes, estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos hacer tu despedida de soltera aquí.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo que aquí?

—En la terraza grande y por toda la parte de atrás—Eleanor le levanto una ceja—veras, es un fastidio ir hasta Pilion solo para ver a un tipo menearte el trasero en la cara y quien sabe que otras cosas…

—Aja y el punto de destruir la terraza es…

—Que es más barato—dijo Marin defendiendo la idea de Shaina—planeamos usar todo ese espacio, con las chicas que dijiste que llegarían más nosotras se puede hacer una fiesta decente. Piénsalo bien, tendríamos que pagar un bote porque a esas horas de la noche no sale ninguno, tendríamos que pagar stripers…

—Ese es el punto… —dijo Eleanor—es una despedida de soltera.

—… bueno, tendríamos que pagar motel porque es obvio que no vamos a regresar después, y para rematar, las cosas que te haría el striper contigo.

—Descuida, solo se lo lanzo a Shaina y ya, ella lo disfrutaría más que yo.

— ¿Qué te parece la idea? —dijo Marin ignorando lo último que dijo Eleanor.

—No y que supuestamente mi despedida iba a ser tan buena que la iba a recordar siempre—dijo Eleanor cruzándose de brazos mirando a sus amigas.

—Sí pero no habrás pensado que iba a ser algo depravado—dijo Marin y Eleanor la miró decepcionada.

—No pero pensé que iba ser tipo como nuestra fiesta de graduación—dijo Eleanor rasándose la nuca.

— ¿Y qué paso en nuestra fiesta de graduación? —preguntó Shaina mirando fijamente a Eleanor la cual estaba mirando el techo ignorando totalmente la pregunta—Ellie… ¿Qué rayos hiciste en la fiesta de graduación?

—No pasó nada… en la playa.

—No seas mentirosa, te conocemos de adentro hacia afuera—dijo Marin—si no hiciste nada en la playa entonces fue…

— ¡Oh Dios! Fue en el hotel donde nos fuimos luego… eres una sucia y Aioros aun piensa que eres virgen, como lo engañas tan vilmente—dijo Shaina, habló la reina de las vírgenes.

—Y lo seguirá creyendo hasta que nos toque hacerlo—dijo Eleanor con firmeza—puede que…

—Créeme eso se nota, sino tendrás que fingir dolor—sugirió Shaina. Ella como siempre era la voz de la razón en eso temas y la que guiaba a las inexpertas—pero no te servirá de nada, ellos pueden sentir cuando es modelo usado.

— ¿Qué hiciste y con quién? —dijo Marin colocando sus manos en la cadera.

—… les cuento después—dijo sonrojándose—por los momentos necesito ayuda para llevarles de comer a esos hombres antes de que se salgan de ahí a buscar lo que no se les ha perdido.

—Verdad que tus papis están aquí—dijo Shaina—solo tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿El pasillo de la iglesia es lo suficientemente grande para que quepan los tres? —dijo Shaina y Marin empezó a reírse sin parar—te maginas eso… ¡ah! —Eleanor le pisó el pie lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Para tu información, para entones estoy segura de que sabré quien es mi padre—dijo Eleanor con orgullo—ahorita no me dio tiempo de verlos bien…

—Mientes…

—… es enserio.

—Aja, si claro—dijeron las dos amigas.

—Déjense de estupideces y vámonos antes de que se haga más oscuro—las tres entraron a la cocina con rapidez y sirvieron los tres sándwiches y tres vasos con jugo de patilla.

Las luces de la posada iluminaban lo suficiente para ver por donde caminaban, obviamente se sentía como si estuvieran en una misión secreta. El ambiente de misterio, la fría brisa nocturna que venía del mar, el olor a sal, los mosquitos revoloteando, los grillos jodiendole la paciencia a Shaina… la noche era hermosa y una enorme luna llena iluminaba más el lugar.

—Conozco un atajo, hay que bajar las escaleras…

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —dijeron Shaina y Marin al unísono.

—No, hay una parte donde podemos pasar, solo que no tiene camino y hay que escalar un poco—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa.

—Llevamos comida y bebidas, ¿Cómo esperas que lo hagamos? ¿Igual que el hombre araña? —dijo en susurros Shaina—esta cosa es una montaña. Ellie, no una colina de conejitos.

—Descuida, sé lo que hago ustedes solo confíen en mi—las dos chicas se miraron la cara sin saber que hacer— ¿No confían en mí?

—No.

—… que respuesta tan seca—ambas chicas levantaron una ceja a su amiga y soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

—Guíanos—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Y nos fuimos—Eleanor empezó abajar las escaleras un poco. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras un poco lento ya que no se podía confiar mucho tampoco de solo la luz de la luna, habían algunos focos en las paredes pero más de uno estaba dañado.—un poco más adelante y…

— ¡Hola! —Eleanor se detuvo de golpe al ver la cara de Angelo justo al frente de ella, atrás del italiano había una fila seguida por un montón de rostros familiares.

—Ah…

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó Aldebarán, el grandote cargaba sus cosas y a Dohko en la espalda— ¿Eso es comida?

— ¿Qué le paso a Dohko? —preguntó Marin viendo como Dohko parecía estar roncando.

—Larga historia—dijo una voz detrás de Aldebarán que hizo que a Marin se le parara los pelos—unas apuestas que perdió y otras cosas más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Aioria? —preguntó Eleanor—¿Dónde está Aioros?

—Se fue, me quedare con mi hermanito y su amigo, que anda perdido, por esta noche—en eso volteó a ver a Marin y le guiñó un ojo sin que nadie lo notara. Marín le quitó la mirada, tratando de ignorarlo.

—Ok, pero nada de desastres—todos asintieron obedientemente—ahora si me disculpan mi sequito y yo nos vamos.

— ¿A dónde van con esa comida y esas bebidas? —preguntó Camus.

— ¿Van a comer a la luz de la luna, lobas? —preguntó Aspros y Deuteros rió.

—A donde también vas a ir tu, mi amigo—dijo Eleanor con emoción a Camus el cual la miró sin entender—tu vienes con nostras, ya.

— ¿Pero qué…? —antes de que Camus pudiera terminar de hablar Eleanor ya lo estaba jalando de la camisa con el meñique ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Ahorita te digo—dijo Eleanor en voz baja—buenas noches a todos.

— ¡Buenas noches! —respondieron todos sus amigos. Al momento de pasar Marin entre los chicos Aioria aprovecho la multitud del momento y le tocó el trasero a Marin con descaro, la pelirroja lo sintió la mano del griego en su retaguardia muy bien y solo pudo sonrojarse, no podia darle una cachetada porque si no dejaría caer la comida y ese no era el plan. Más tarde se desquitaría con él y sus suciedades, ella no era de las chicas que él se llevaba a la cama fácilmente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Marin? —preguntó Genbu que iba de ultimo en la fila—pareciera que tuvieras gripe, ¿tienes la chikungunya?

—… no, no paso nada—dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—buenas noches, Genbu.

—Adiós… —Genbu dio media vuelta y vio como Shura fue el único que lo esperó— ¿Qué irán a hacer esas mujeres y con Camus? —Shura levantó la vista al cielo y se puso a pensar profundamente—es extraño.

—Bueno, a mí se me ocurren un montón de cosas que se pueden hacer con tres mujeres.

—… eres todo un caso, eres asqueroso y degenerado—dijo Genbu negando con la cabeza por la perdición de su amigo mientras subía las escaleras y Shura le seguía el paso desde atrás.

—Pero si es cierto—dijo Shura siguiéndole el paso a su amigo.

Al ver todos ya no estaban cerca Eleanor reanudó la marcha por el camino que debían seguir y Camus iba a rastras por la chica. Hubo un punto en la escalera que había un pequeña subida donde se podía acceder fácilmente y con la ayuda de Camus más todavía.

— ¿Qué coños hacemos por aquí? —preguntó Camus mientras ayudaba a Eleanor a subir—¿Qué estas comiendo últimamente? Estas más pesada de lo que recuerdo.

—Vuelves a opinar sobre mi peso y te juro que mi pie se va a marcar en tu hermosa cara, Camus Olivier, y aunque sea un diente te tumbo.

— ¡Apúrate, Ellie! —dijo Marin.

Eleanor terminó de subir con éxito, le siguió Shaina que también fue ayudada por Camus. Shaina fue un poco más rápida y luego las tres ayudaron a Camus a subir. El pobre francés se raspó las manos y las rodillas al subir y seguía sin saber a dónde lo estaban llevando esas locas. Las chicas se levantaron y se limpiaron las ropas y luego tomaron la comida y las bebidas que las habían dejado a un lado.

—Me van a terminar matando un día de estos—dijo Camus acostándose en el piso un momento para respirar un poco— ¿Me vas a decir donde coño vamos o me vas a seguir haciendo que las cargue por toda la montaña? Miren como tengo las rodillas ahora.

—Solo un poco más—dijo Eleanor metiéndose entre unos árboles que habían ahí—falta poco, se los prometo.

—Ok—dijeron los tres.

—Camus, la razón por la que te traje es porque te necesito más que nunca, francés inútil de mi corazón—Camus la miro con una ceja arriba—mis padres están aquí.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡COMO SJFIKNSB…! —las tres se le tiraron encima y le taparon la boca de un solo golpe tumbándolo nuevamente al piso.

—Ca-lla-te—dijo Eleanor que estaba sobre él.

—Por lo que veo le contaste al cubo de hielo—dijo Shaina—ahora que lo sabes, tienes que ayudarnos en esta misión—Camus asintió lentamente Eleanor retiró su mano despacio.

—Ok… ¿Qué hay que hacer? —las chicas sonrieron porque ya tenían un nuevo cómplice—esto no le va a agradar nada a los demás ni a tu futuro esposo.

—Hay que llevarles la comida, están en el viejo granero, en la parte de arriba y mamá por nada de este mundo debe enterrarse o verlos por ahora—y como siempre, Eleanor ignoró el comentario del francés.

—Ok, eso es fácil—dijo Camus quitándose a Eleanor de las piernas—pensé que seria algo mas difícil.

—…

Los cuatro siguieron caminando por donde les indicaba Eleanor hasta que vieron como unas pequeñas escaleras de madera escondida detrás de unos matorrales, parecía que llevara a la otra parte de la posada, ¿Qué haría unas escaleras escondida así? O mejor dicho ¿Para qué las harían?

— ¿Sera que alguien quería escapar de aquí antes? —preguntó Marin—no se ven tan viejas.

—Son de cuando mamá estaba joven—todos voltearon a verla—la posada antes era una sola casa, pertenecía a un señor que vivió aquí toda la vida con su esposa y que la casa tiene sus rincones especiales, habían días que querían escaparse y bueno, eso lugares les servían.

—Ese cuento no lo sabía yo—dijo Shaina mientras Eleanor empezaba a subir las escaleras. Eran largas pero se veain en buen estado.

—Jamás me preguntaron. Vivieron aquí toda su vida hasta el día en que la esposa murió de cáncer—dijo Eleanor con tristeza—el señor la cremó, algo que no se hace mucho aquí, y las cenizas las tiró desde aquí arriba—dijo señalando el lugar por donde habían subido—porque este era el lugar favorito de los dos. Mamá lo conoció cuando aún estaba con vida, al morir sus hijos pusieron en venta este lugar y mamá lo compró a un buen precio pero el lugar estaba muy deteriorado, por la edad del señor Constantino, él ya no podia arreglar muchas cosas y su esposa era la que se encargaba de todo lo que era la vegetación en este lugar, por eso es que mamá siempre tiene flores de todo tipo.

—Qué triste—los cuatro habían llegado al final de escalera la cual estaba cubierta por unos matorrales que la escondían muy bien— ¿Qué paso con el señor?

—Murió a los años, guardó un poco de las cenizas de esposa y pidió a los hijos que las juntaran y que fueran al punto más alto de Kalokairi y que las arrojaran todas desde allá, él creía que de esa manera los dos estarían juntos para siempre.

—Me vas hacer llorar mujer—dijo Shaina con voz quebrada— ¿Cómo conoces esa historia?

—Ese señor fue el que pagó mi educación—los tres abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa—muchos decían que yo no tenía para pagar esa escuela y era verdad pero él fue el que lo hizo, él fue como un abuelo para mí y él y su esposa nos querían mucho a mi mamá y a mí. Mamá trabajó un tiempo en su casa, por eso es que los conocía y ellos le dieron un hogar para tenerme a mi mientras buscábamos a donde ir.

—No sabía nada de eso—dijo Camus—fue un buen hombre entonces y gracias a él fue te conocimos—las chicas asintieron—siempre le estaremos agradecidos—Eleanor sonrió a Camus con cariño.

Siguieron caminando uso minutos más hasta que vieron el final de las escaleras. Salieron de detrás de unos arbustos justo en el camino de piedra.

—Vamos, ya casi llegam… ¡AAAAH! —Eleanor dejó caer la comida y el vaso se rompió en varios pedazos al tocar el piso— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Saga se quedo sorprendido al ver a Eleanor.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí.

—… Buen punto—Saga levantó la vista y vio a los otros tres— ¿Tus amigas y tu novio? ¿Que cochinadas iban a hacer?

—…

—…

—… —los chicos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al sujeto.

—No, no, no, ellas son mis mejores amigas Shaina y Marín—dijo señalando a las dos chicas—y él es mi mejor amigo, Camus, íbamos camino a entregarles su comida, ¿Qué haces tan lejos del granero?

—No es tan lejos—dijo Saga—muchas gracias por la comida pero… creo que solo dos comerán—dijo apuntando al piso.

—Tú me asustaste—dijo Eleanor soltando un suspiro—bueno, se tendrán que compartir.

—Tranquila, yo no tengo hambre, será mejor que le llevemos la comida a los otros dos—Saga le quitó el plato y el vaso a Shaina, le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento—muchas gracias.

—D-d-d-de-de na-na… —Marin le dio un zape en la cabeza para que se acomodara— ¡de nada! —Saga rió al ver la reacción de la chica al momento de darle la comida.

—Vamos todos—los otros asintieron y siguieron su camino hacían el granero— ¿Qué hacías afuera? Les pedí que no salieran.

— ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es que te tengan encerrado ahí? Necesitaba aire y quería ver el lugar un poco y está tal y como lo recuerdo.

—Mmm, mi mamá y tú debieron ser muy buenos amigos entonces—dijo Eleanor haciéndose la inocente—siempre habla de ustedes tres.

—Ah… sí, amigos—dijo Saga mirando hacia otro lado.

—Disculpa un momento—Saga asintió y Eleanor se fue para atrás con sus amigos un momento—Ese…

—Esta como para comérselo a besos amiga—dijo Shaina con rapidez—Se te olvido decirnos que era un súper bombom.

—… bueno…

—Oigan, alguien viene por al frente de nosotros—dijo Saga acercándose a Eleanor.

—Voy a ir a ver, esperen aquí—los otros asintieron.

Eleanor se adelantó a ver quién era el que estaba merodeando por esos lares a esas horas mientras los otros esperaban mas atrás, si todos sus amigos estaban en sus habitaciones y su madre estaba con sus tías, entonces, ¿Quién sería el que estaba afuera? La brisa de la noche le dio un escalofrío y eso no le gustó mucho. En ese momento apareció la rata merodeadora.

— ¿Quién anda…?

— ¡Hija mía!

— ¡MAMÁ! —gritó lo más alto que pudo para que sus amigos la escucharan.

Camus, Marin, Shaina y Saga entraron en pánico y empezaron a ver a todos lados, debían encontrar algún lugar donde pudieran esconder a Saga. Se encontraban en el camino de piedra aún, solo había más arbustos y árboles, no había ni un hueco para que se metiera.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —dijo Marin mirando a todos lados—estamos perdidos—¿Qué hacemos? —volvió a decir Marin pero con mas desesperación que antes.

—Solo se me ocurre una idea—Camus volteó hacia Saga—hola, sé que no nos conocemos pero se ve que eres un sujeto muy simpático y no tengo nada contra ti pero esto es de vida o muerte si es que quieres conservar tu hombría—Saga lo miró sin entender.

— ¡MAMÁ QUEDATE CONMIGO AQUÍ, LEJOS DEL CAMINO DE PIEDRA! —los otros escucharon los gritos de Eleanor y entraron mas en pánico.

—Lo siento… —Saga posó su mirada nuevamente en Camus y fue lo último que vio. Camus levantó su pierna y atinó una patada a Saga que lo empujó y lo hizo caer en los arbustos que estaban detrás de él.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Marin al ver caer al enorme hombre a los arbustos los cuales lo tapaban—¿Por qué no solo le dijiste que se escondiera?

—Siempre había querido hacer eso—Camus se acomodó la ropa y en ese momento se vio la melena rubia de Caroline— ¡Hola, Caroline! —dijo Camus colocándose detrás de los arbusto donde había caído Saga.

— ¡Mis hijos! —se acercó y lazó sobre Camus—tan bello mi hijo francés—le tomó los cachetes y los empezó a estirar—siempre quise tener un varón y que fuera tan guapo como tú.

—Gracias… —Caroline lo había soltado y ahora tenía las mejillas rojas e hinchadas.

— ¡Y USTEDES DOS! —dijo lazándose en un abrazo a las dos chicas—SON LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADSO EN LA VIDA.

— ¡¿Y yo que soy, la criada?! —dijo Eleanor apareciendo frente a ellos—vamos mamá, es hora de ir a dormir.

—Ok—Eleanor le hizo señas a Camus y a las chicas a ver quien quería ir a llevarla. Camus se ofreció al igual que Shaina—te amo con toda mi alma hija mía. Eres la copia de tu padre—tomo la cara de Eleanor y la estrujó entre sus dos manos—tan bella como él.

—Ah… gracias—dijo Eleanor sobándose las mejillas—nos vemos mañana mamá, descansa mucho.

— ¡ADIOS HIJA MÍA!

Eleanor vio como sus amigos se llevaban a su madre. Caroline caminaba un poco mal, los pies se le iban a un lado, las rodillas le fallaban en ocasiones y en el corto camino que toma desde donde estaban hasta una esquina donde hay que cruzar, Caroline casi se iba de espaldas, como unas tres veces.

—Menos mal que esta con esos dos—Marin asintió y soltó un suspiro.

—Casi nos descubre sino es que Camus le da una patada a Saga y lo tumba ahí—dijo Marin señalando el lugar a donde Saga había caído.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Eleanor se asomo entre los arbusto—Saga, Saga… ¿estás bien?

—mmm… —Eleanor escucho unas quejas de dolor—sí… algo así—Saga había caído sobre un peñón que lo dejo tieso en el lugar.

—Lo siento, mamá estaba muy cerca y por lo que veo esta fue la única solución—dijo Eleanor dándole la mano a Saga para que se parara.

—Pudieron haberme dicho—Saga se levantó lentamente y se colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de la cadera—ese peñón me dejó sintiendo viejo, ay mi vida.

—Lo sentimos—dijo Marin acercándose a los dos.

—No importa, pero ese chico… ¿está en karate o algo parecido? Porque esa patada no se sintió nada normal—dijo Saga volviendo a quejarse del dolor pero esta vez en la boca del estomago, donde se veía la huella de un pie marcado en la camisa banca de Saga.

—Judo—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, eso fue el dolor que sentí—Eleanor lo ayudó a salir de los matorrales y lo volvió a poner en el camino de piedra.

—Vamos, dejemos esto y nos vamos de aquí—Eleanor y los otros dos reanudaron la marcha al granero.

Siguieron el camino pero esta vez con un poco mas de lentitud ya que Saga aun continuaba con el dolor en la espalda y el abdomen. Cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Eleanor se asusto, tal vez su mare había visto a los otros dos.

—Por Dios—dijo Saga.

Eleanor salió corriendo hacia el granero y cuando entró vio que la trampilla estaba abierta también. Ahora si era el momento de pánico.

— ¡LA TRAMPILLA ESTA ABIERTA! —gritó Eleanor desde adentro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Marion salió corriendo haciendo caer a Saga en el proceso—no puede ser.

—No… —salió corriendo del lugar a ver como Saga se paraba solo del suelo— ¿Dónde…?

— ¡Eleanooor! —la aludida volteó, empezó a buscar con la mirada quien había dicho su nombre—¡Aquí, linda! —en eso los tres voltean y se encuentran con la imagen de Degel y Manigoldo trepados en un árbol cercano al granero, estaban en la parte más alta. Degel estaba sujeto a la rama con mucha fuerza y Manigoldo colgaba como un mono y con un pierna intentaba acercarse a un borde del árbol para poder evitar matarse.

— ¡POR DIOS! —gritaron los otros tres al ver esa escena.

_**20 minutos después.**_

—Escuchamos un ruido y cuando no asomamos vimos que era Caroline y estaba acatando _Dancing Queen_—dijo Degel.

—En eso se fue acercando mas a la trampilla, la única salida que teníamos era por la ventana, subimos al techo justo cuando iba entrando—conto Manigoldo mientras comía su sándwich.

—Nos montamos en el árbol por puro pánico—dijo Degel—no entró a nuestra habitación, solo la abrió.

—Estaba borracha—dijo Eleanor.

—Eso lo explica todo—dijeron los otros dos.

—Nosotras nos vamos, por hoy han sido muchas emociones y muchos mini infartos para mí—dijeron Eleanor parándose del suelo—nos vemos mañana—Marin se paró y se despidió de los teres hombres con la mano—cuídate mucho, Saga, y lo siento por lo que te hizo Camus.

—Fue un impulso del momento, descuida—Saga se despidió con la mano y las dos chicas bajaron por la trampilla, dejando así a uno malherido y dos asustados y rasguñados… ¡y solo era el primer día ahí!

Las chicas salieron corriendo de ahí apenas salieron del granero. En verdad habían sido michas emociones por ese día… ¡y todavía faltaban cinco días para la boda!

Gracias a la adrenalina del momento lograron llegar rápidamente a su hogar, las luces estaba apagadas y no escuchaban ni el mas mínimo sonido, o todos estaban cansados o habían muerto, pero la primera opción era más factible.

—Hay que contarle a los chicos, Ellie, no podemos seguir así y solo fue un momento que estuvimos corriendo, necesítanos ayuda—dio Marin mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

—Mañana, ahorita no puedo con mi vida. Mañana les contare… a algunos.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

_**Hooooooooooooolaaaaa!**_

_**Volví rápidamente :D y este mes tendrán mas actualizaciones así que no se preocupen por esperar un mes a que suba capi nuevo, mientras tanto también me pondré al día con mis otros fics y uno especial de halloween que aun no ha visto la luz del día pero pronto lo hará :D**_

_**Supongo que algunos se preguntaran que pasó con los chicos después desea patética derrota. Les hare un shot con lo que paso, solo si dejan reviews, me gusta ver gente nueva interactuando.**_

_**Este capi lo quiero dedicar al que pronto será el amor de la vida de una gran amiga mía de aquí de Fanfiction y de su tía postiza, osease yo,… ¡Al pequeño Ilias Gian Marco de la santísima concepción! que por fin se dejó ver y mostró todo el orgullo de macho que tiene y unos hermosos cachetes para comérselos a besos.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido y les mando muchos beso y espero disfruten el capi y muy pronto se vendrán más capítulos. Hasta la próxima :D**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	20. Capítulo 18

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 18_

_¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! Parte 1_

—Tengo sueño—dijo Eleanor frotándose un ojo.

La noche anterior había sido la más agotadora de la existencia de esos cuatro chicos. Camus después de dejar a una borracha Caroline en su cuarto, se fue directamente a su habitación donde estaban sus compañeros. Angelo les había informado a todos que iban a cambiar el día de su salida para el miércoles, algo que dejo molesto a mas de uno. Camus se sintió más aliviado al ver que podría descansar.

Shaina también fue directo a su cuarto despues de dejar a Caroline acostada. Al llegar a su habitación no podia dejar de dar vueltas de aquí para allá, angustiada por sus amigas y los demás enredos que podian estar ocurriendo en esos momentos. Y por supuesto, no había podido dejar de pensar en un plan para lo que les vendría de ahora en adelante hasta la boda el sábado.

Se escucharon unos sonidos en la parte de abajo, como si estuvieran abriendo la puerta de la casa y la peliverde salió corriendo al cuarto de Eleanor a esperarlas.

—Creo que deberíamos ¡AAAH!... ¡Shaina!… ¿Qué haces aquí mujer? —preguntó Eleanor al ver que Shaina las estaba esperando sentada sobre su cama con la luz apagada—¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

—Esperándolas para escuchar el chisme y quería apegarles un susto—Eleanor la miro con cansancio en los ojos—me lo merezco por llevar a tu madre a la habitación y mira que estaba bien borracha.

—Ok, ok—Marin y Eleanor se sentaron en la cama junto a Shaina y se acomodaron lo mejor posibles—veras… —pero antes de empezar se escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse lentamente.

— ¿De qué hablan, chicas? —dijo una pelila interrumpiendo la historia al entrar al cuarto—¿Por qué tienen esas caras tan masacradas… y la ropa sucia?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Solo fuimos a pasear y por torpezas de la vida terminamos cayendo… por una vereda… de tierra—dijo Marin tratando de encontrar alguna escusa que sonara normal.

—… ¿Qué estuvieron fumando? —dijo Sasha mirando a sus amigas.

—Chicas, es hora de decirle—ambas amigas tragaron grueso—no podemos esconderlos más, es una de las involucradas.

—Será que tú la vas a involucrar en esto—dijo Marin.

— ¿Crees que será bueno involucrarla? —preguntó Shaina ignorando a su amiga.

— ¿Involucrarme en qué?... ¡y no hablen como si no estuviera aquí!

— ¡Ssshh! No grites, mamá está dormida… y borracha—Eleanor le hizo señas a Sasha para que se sentara.

—Me están asustando más de lo normal. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Es una historia graciosa y larga…—dijo Eleanor y sus dos amigas solo soltaron unos suspiros. Eleanor tragó grueso y respiró profundamente mientras Sasha observaba como sus tres amigas estaban más extrañas de lo que acostumbraban—y es que… bueno… mis padres están aquí.

— ¡Ta-dah! —dijeron Marin y Shaina haciendo poses un poco desanimadas.

—Están jugando… ¿verdad? ¿Padres? —Sasha comenzó a reírse sola—¿Qué son, tres?—la pelila siguió riendo sola pero solo su rosa se escuchaba en la habitación—Ellie… —la sonrisa de Sasha se fue borrando de su rostro al ver que ninguna reía, excepto Eleanor que tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Qué hiciste, Ellie?

—Nada…

—Me lo van a contar todo ¡YA MISMO! —las tres se escondieron detrás de sus almohadas ante la explosión de Sasha.

Las chicas le explicaron como había sido todo. Sasha solo escuchaba mientras asentía muy compresivamente. Supo que los únicos que sabían de esto eran ellas tres y Camus.

—Están locas—las tres asintieron—y esos hombres, tus padres, ¿están aquí en la isla? —las tres volvieron a asentir—y los tienes encerrados en el viejo granero… es la historia más loca que he escuchado.

—Bueno, no todas las cosas que nos pasan son normales—dijo Marin con una sonrisa traviesa—hay que planear que hacer.

—Ya yo tengo una idea—dijo Eleanor a lo cual sus amigas voltearon a verla.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, tú y Camus porque con esa patada que le dio a Saga creo que se le fueron las ganas de hacer algo en la isla o al menos de acercarse a Camus—dijo Marin recordando la súper patada de Camus.

— ¿Y ustedes tienen alguna idea? —todos se miraron y negaron lentamente—muy bien, mañana les cuento cómo va la idea, por los momentos hay que dormir y rezar a todos los dioses que todo mañana salga bien.

No sabía lo equivocadas que estaban las cuatro.

_**Martes, 7:00 am.**_

Nos encontramos ahora en la habitación de Eleanor, donde están ella y Sasha durmiendo plácidamente. La brisa suave, los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana con una vista hermosa… nada podía dañar esa perfecta imagen de paz. Después de contrale los acontecimientos que podrían poner en peligro su boda, y su relación con Aioros, ambas chicas cayeron profundas en el mundo de los sueños.

Una mata de cabello color rubio apagado se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Eleanor. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama de Eleanor y con un dedo comenzó a darle toquecitos por toda la cara.

—Ellie… Ellie…

—Mmmm… Aioros… —Eleanor se dio media vuelta y tapó su cabeza con la sabana.

— ¡Ellie! —la rubia seguía sin despertar. Continuó dándole los toques por todo la cara pero nada—esta niña… ¡ELLIE!

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO!—Eleanor casi cae de la cama al escuchar ese grito cerca de su oído— ¿Mamá? Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito.

—Ya vi—dijo Caroline viendo a su hija rascarse los ojos con pereza. Eleanor tenía su larga melena rubia enredada, parecía el nido de un águila—Estamos abajo desayunando, hoy será un día largo así que las necesito a todas despiertas y con las baterías bien puestas.

—Ya no dejan ni dormir en paz—dijo Eleanor mirando a su madre que estaba saliendo de su cuarto. No recibió respuesta alguna. Eleanor volteó y vio otra mata de pelo color lila tirado en el suelo durmiendo muy plácidamente—Sasha… Sasha… —pero la pelila no se inmutó ante la insistencia de su amiga—tiene el sueño pesado la condenada… Sasha, Sasha… ¡arriba mujer! —Eleanor terminó lanzándole la almohada en la cara a Sasha para despertarla.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

—Hora de levantarse—dijo Eleanor parándose de la cama—mamá me despertó, no iba a permitir que siguieras durmiendo tal pacíficamente.

—Rata… ¿Sucedió algo?

—No sé, solo me dijo que hoy sería un día largo.

—Yo creo que ara nosotras será más largo—Eleanor asintió sabiendo a que se refería— ¿estarán despiertos?

—No sé, ojalo y sigan dormidos.

_**Unos minutos despues.**_

Eleanor bajaba hacia la sala junto a Sasha. Eleanor llevaba una camisa blanca y azul muy al estilo playero y unos shorts azules con unas sandalias negras y su largo cabello amarrado a la mitad. Sasha iba con un vestido color blanco largo y muy cómodo y con sus largos cabellos lilas sueltos.

Ambas iban hablando ruidosamente mientras reían de alguna cosa que hizo Angelo en el pasado. Cuando llegaron a la sala se llevaron la sorpresa de ver Angelo, Camus, Shura, Marin, Shaina, Regulus, Teneo, Genbu, Shaka, Aldebarán y por alguna extraña razón había una chica de cabello rojo sentada junto a Angelo, parecía como si no estuviera pendiente de nada, aunque tratar de pasar desapercibida era imposible. Se encontraban todos comiendo el desayuno con calma. Hay que agregar que como era muchas personas en una sala y un comedor pequeño, se las arreglaban para comer en el suelo o en el sillón, donde pudieran hacerlo.

—Oh, madrugaron hoy—dijo Sasha al ver a todos los invitados VIP de la boda— ¿Por qué tanto tumulto?

—Caroline nos llamó para algo—dijo Camus mientras leía el periódico—nos despertó con un balde de agua fría—a lo que Shura y Shaka asintieron.

—… a mí se me tiro encima mientras dormía—dijo Angelo.

— ¿Dónde está Dohko? —preguntó Eleanor.

—Bañándose—dijo Genbu mientras colocaba mermelada en su pan tostado.

—Aja y no quiero ser descortés ni nada parecido pero no puedo dejar de notar algo nuevo en la sala…—todos sudaron frió al escuchar eso, sabías a que se refería y es que Shiro no podia pasar desapercibida con ese pelo rojo. L aoven estaba comiendo un pan tostado con mucha felicidad, sin prestar atención a su alrededor y bebiendo de su taza de café— ¿Quién demonios eres tu? —la pelirroja levantó la vista cuando Angelo le dio un codazo.

— ¡Me diste en la teta!

—… ah… saluda a la novia de esta prestigiosa boda, la prometida de Aioros—dijo Shura al ver que Ellie estaba esperando por una respuesta—Eleanor Sherman—la rubia se acercó se cruzó de brazos frente a la pelirroja.

—… ah…me llamo Shiro… soy amiga de… los chicos—Shiro vio como Eleanor no dejaba de mirarla directamente a sus dorados ojos—… mucho gusto. Tienes una linda casa—dijo con una sonrisa para mostrar confianza.

—De mis chicos… no sé qué decir… me han quitado las palabras de la boca, todos—todos tragaron grueso casi al mismo tiempo—que les dije sobre traer chicas que no conociera a la posada… ¡que los echaría a dormir con el gato afuera!. No puedo dejarlos solos ni un momento.

—No, no, no, Ellie, no entiendes—dijo Camus apresuradamente—ella es una de las chicas que estaba en la playa ayer.

—Con más razón la quiero lejos de acá… —Shaina y Marin veían de lejos la situación, solo se limitaron a tomar de sus vasos de jugo. Conocían mi bien a su amiga como para saber que estaba intentado hacer.

—Ella no es mala, ayer si fue un desastre por lo de la playa pero no hicieron nada malo—dijo Genbu defendiendo a la chica—Ellie, déjala quedarse que ella y sus amigas no hacen el mal a nadie.

—… no sé.

—Te juramos que ellas no son malas y que no van a molestar para nada—dijo Aldebarán.

—Ok, solo quería verlos suplicar. Sasha y las chicas me contaron de ellas anoche—todos soltaron un suspiro y Shiro pudo respirar nuevamente. Ahora entendía a que se referían los chicos con que no tiene tamaño para la maldad que salía de su cuerpo— Ahora solo me preocupa lo que quiere mamá ¿Ahora qué será? —dijo Eleanor sobándose la frente— ¿y esa música? —todos voltearon a ver hacia la cocina pero ninguno dijo nada. Todos dejaron de prestar atención a lo que dijo Eleanor y siguieron comiendo, bebiendo café o leyendo el periódico.

—No creo que quieras ver—dijo Camus mientras tomaba su café—una apuesta se está llevando a cabo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué les pasa? —Eleanor caminó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba ver para nada—pero que…

—Hola mi niña—Eleanor vio como Deuteros estaba muy cerca de su tía Clara. Ahora sí que la gente en esa posada se estaba volviendo loca. Primero su madre los despertaba temprano, luego todos estaban desayunando en paz, despues se encontraba con que esa pelirroja se hacía llamar amiga de sus chicos y ahora esto.

—Deu… ¿Qué haces? —Eleanor miraba a su amigo que sujetaba su tía por la cintura mientras bailaban al compas de un vals— ¿y qué rayos es esa música?

—Tu amigo me estaba ayudando a practicar para cuando fuera tu primer baile como esposa de Aioros, le dije que no sabía bailar—Eleanor miró a su tía con una ceja arriba y con la boca medio abierta—cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas, querida.

—Sí, ayudando… Deuteros, necesito que me ayudes con algo aquí… afuera, lejos de la cocina—Deuteros soltó a la tía Clara y miró a Eleanor con desprecio— ¿Será que puedes AYUDARME? Por favor—Elanor colocó su mejor sonrisa inofensiva.

—Sí, será un placer, amiga—Eleanor salió de la cocina y fue seguida por Deuteros. Ambos salieron se la cocina cerrando la puerta y en ese momento, por la puerta principal, llegó la copia faltante.

— ¡Hola gente bonita! —dijo Aspros entrando a la sala a la vez que Eleanor se volteaba y le daba un patada a Deuteros en la rodilla haciéndolo caer al suelo. Deuteros tapó su boca para no gritar del dolor mientras los otros seguían comiendo o leyendo, ignorando todo lo que pasara en esos momentos—bueno, estas son maneras de empezar un buen día. Hola, Shiro.

—Hola, Aspros—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Aspros!—dijeron los demás mientras seguían haciendo sus cosas. Con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido que cualquier situación que perturbara el carácter de Eleanor, debía ser ignorada.

—Enana de mierda—dijo Deuteros tratando de pararse— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Sí claro, ayudándola a bailar ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi tía?

—Bailábamos.

— ¿Y tu piensas que ALGUNO de nosotros te creyó? —todos negaron mientras seguían en lo suyo. Hasta Regulus y Teneo negaron con sus cabezas— ¡ves!

—No estaba haciendo nada malo—volvió a insistir Deuteros—solo la ayudaba, vi que no sabia hacerlo y me ofrecí como buen caballero que crió mi madre.

—Deu… no metas a mamá en esto… —dijo Aspros buscando donde sentarse mientras comía una tostada que había tomado de la mesa—ella era una santa. Tú no sé a quién saliste.

— ¿Seguros que son hijos de ella? —preguntó Camus mientras bebía de su tasa de café—la señora Dionne era un amor.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron ambos gemelos.

—Esto se acaba ya—dijo Eleanor. La rubia fue cambiando hasta la cocina y encontró a su tía bailando con ritmo y Eleanor no veía razón por la que Deuteros tuviera que estar tocándola— ¿Tía?

—Oh, mi niña.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —Clara negó con cabeza.

—No sé, la vi salir hace un rato, me dijo que tenía algo que ver con la cocinera—a Eleanor se le paró hasta le ultimo pelo de su pequeño cuerpo—Ellie, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

—No, no, no es nada tía… ah… ¿y tía Jenny?

—Salió temprano a Skópelos en el carro de tu madre a comprar las cosas de tu pastel de bodas, está muy emocionada por hacer tu pastel—Eleanor sonrió y tomó una tasa y se sirvió café— ¿cuándo creciste tanto?

—No sé, creo que al pasar el tiempo las personas crecen y cambian—Clara le dio un toquecito en la cabeza.

—Igual de contestona que tu madre—ambas mujeres se sentaron en unos banquitos—dime linda, ¿ya lo hiciste?

—… ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Eleanor sin entender muy bien la pregunta… o, ¿era una indirecta?

—Ya tu sabes… ¿lo has hecho… con… Aioros? —Eleanor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se atoro con el café que se había servido—Ellie, ¿estás bien?

—Tía, ¡¿Cómo pregunta eso?!

—No soy tonta hija, soy una mujer adulta que ha estado casada tres veces y no puedes engañar a estos ojitos—Eleanor ahora se sentía que estaba contra la espalda y la pared— ¿lo hicieron o no?

—… —Eleanor sintió un nudo en la garganta—no.

— ¿No?

—No.

— ¿Entonces con quien lo hiciste? —esta vez Eleanor escupió el café—dime no seas así con tu tía—Clara le sonrió a su sobrina tratando de convencerla, lo que no sabía era que esas caras jamás funcionaban en Eleanor.

—Primero, no lo he hecho con nadie. Segundo, este tipo de conversaciones no se tienen con las tías y tercero… necesito mas café.

Desde afuera no se escuchaba nada pero los chicos se habían comenzado a impacientar. Tanto así que los que faltaban habían llegado y estaban todos reunidos dentro de la casa de Caroline, la cual se quedaba pequeña con todos esos jóvenes adentro.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Caroline? —dijo Marin.

— ¡Buenos días! —dijo una voz muy familiar para todos ahora.

—El que faltaba—dijo Shaina al ver entrar por la puerta a Milo— ¡y yo que pensaba que ya no cabíamos mas acá!

—Pero si es la víbora. Tan temprano y ya andas lanzando veneno.

—Si ya quieres que te de tu buenos golpes desde temprano por mí no hay problema alguno—Shaina se paró bruscamente de la silla pero fue sujeta por Marin y Sasha.

—Ah… veo que tienen una buena relación—dijo Shiro con sarcasmo al ver como reaccionaban esos dos apenas verse.

—Ni que lo digas—dijeron varios.

—Ya empezaron otra vez—dijo Kardia entrando a la casa.

—Hola gente—dijo Aioria saludando a todos pero mirando fijamente a Marin a ver si ella le respondía aunque fuese solo el saludo.

— ¿Mas gente? —Eleanor salió de la cocina se llevo una sorpresa al ver a tantas personas en un solo cuarto—son demasiados…

—Hola—en eso dos chicas más se unieron al grupo de personas. Una rubia de cabello corto y otra de cabellera larga y enrollada.

— ¡Vanessa, Anme!

—Aja, explíquenme quienes son ellas dos… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano? —dijo Eleanor al ver que estaban Aioria, Milo y Kardia que andaba con una de las chica bajo el brazo—Kardia… tienes el cierre del pantalón abierto.

— ¡Ah! No es nada gente, sigan comiendo—Eleanor soltó un suspiro y se sentó en las piernas de Aldebarán. Kardia dejo ir a la chica y se sentó en el borde del sillón junto a su hermano y Aioria quedo recargado en la pared.

—Ya me estoy volviendo loca—dijo Eleanor tomando de su café—explíquenme todo.

—Yo comienzo—dijo Genbu parándose de su silla—veras, cuando nos viste en las escaleras se suponía que estos dos soquetes se iban a ir con Aioros porque estaban muy borrachos pero Aioros los trajo de vuelta.

—Aja y estas chicas—dijo mirando a las tres mujeres que estaban en una esquina.

—Me toca—dijo Shura—cuando Aioros los trajo ellas venían incluidas en el paquete. Como ya era tarde a Aioros no le dio muy buena espina irse tan tarde y se quedó durmiendo con sus hermanos y Teneo, las chicas durmieron en el cuarto de Aldebarán junto a Milo y Kardia.

—Y mira que hiciste escándalo, hermano—Anme y Kardia se sonrojaron.

—Demasiado para mi gusto—dijo Vanessa.

—Y Alde se vino a nuestro cuarto para dormir—en todo el tiempo que estuvieron contando los sucesos de la noche anterior, Eleanor solo se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y cada vez que escuchaba algo peor el masaje se intensificaba.

—En otras palabras, la pasaron bien anoche—Kardia tragó mientras la morena de ojos grises solo veía la escena con extrañez—ya no se puede hacer nada…

—Nada… —dijo Milo—la noche de sueño quedó para todo el día.

— ¿Y Aioros?

—Fue con tu tía a Skópelos a buscar gasolina, cuando se iba a ir el auto no tenía ni una gota de gasolina—dijo Shaka—ya deja de angustiarte, te ves muy… muy…

—Rara—dijo Shura.

—No.

—Estresada—dijo Genbu.

—No.

—Enferma—dijo Dohko.

—No nada de eso, es otra cosa.

—Destruida—dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, eso, te ves muy destruida… demacrada, golpeada, poca cosa…

—Aja, ya cállense… Déjense de tonterías que no dormí bien anoche.

— ¡Buenos días mis niños! —dijo Caroline entrando estrepitosamente a la casa—que bueno que están todos mis niños adorados aquí porque les tengo unas cuantas tareas a cada uno.

—Vaya… —dijeron varios.

—Ya sabía yo que tanto amor no era humano en ella—dijo Eleanor al ver a su madre con una enrome sonrisa en la cara— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, mamá?

—Ellie, tu y las chicas… ¿Y ellas quiénes son? —las tres amigas saludaron a Caroline con la mano—no importa, Shaina, Sasha, Marin y tú van a ir a limpiar la terraza grande y a lavar las sabanas de todos los cuartos y la ropa de todos—las chicas quedaron como fantasma al escucharla. ¿En qué momento iban a ir a ver a los inquilinos no deseamos? —los chicos van a venir conmigo.

—Mamá, ellas son unas amigas que invité a la boda—dijo Eleanor para que su madre no las botara del lugar—ellas son…

—Shiro—dijo a tiempo la pelirroja.

—Vanessa—la rubia sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Camus. El francés volteó su cara e ignoró completamente el gesto.

—Anmeri—la chica sonrió y Kardia soltó un suspiro el cual fue callado por un zape dado por Milo.

—Baja a la tierra, hermano—dijo el griego en voz baja a su hermano que tenia la expresión de tonto en la cara.

— ¿Amigas de donde? —Caroline miraba a Eleanor y los otros sudaban frío. Si no lograban convencerla entonces habrían consecuencias.

—De Pilion mamá, ellas trabajan en el café del señor Alexander—todos se quedaron estáticos. La respuesta había sonado muy sincera y realista.

— ¿Cómo sabe ella…? —estaba diciendo Anmeri pero Vanessa la calló con un pisotón—maldita francesa…

—Bueno, no son invitadas formales, son mas ayudantes que invitados—las tres chicas quedaron de piedra. Eleanor ya tenía planeado que hacer con ellas—dijiste que necesitarías ayuda y pensé que ellas como son mis amigas no les molestaría atender a los invitados y encargarse de todo… gratuitamente. Como un regalo de bodas.

—…

—Que desastre—dijo Genbu.

—Que mounstro—dijo Shaka.

—Que bella—dijo Kardia mirando a la morena.

—¡Kardia!

—Que descarada—dijeron los gemelos en voz baja.

— ¡Qué bien! Mucho gusto mis niñas, bienvenidas a esta loca familia—Caroline se acercó y las abrazó con fuerza—mi nombre es Caroline y cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanmelo, los amigos de mi hija son mis hijos también.

—Muchas… gracias… señora—decía Shiro tratando de respirar ya que el abrazo de Caroline era my fuerte.

—Es… un… mujer… muy fuerte—decía Vanessa pasando su brazo por la espalda de Caroline devolviendo el abrazo mientras Anmeri lo hacía del otro lado y Shiro era aplastada en el medio de ellas dos.

—Bueno, chicos síganme que vamos a ir a trabajar—todos los varones se pararon y empezaron a seguir a Caroline—eh, Shura, Angelo y Aspros se quedan con las chicas. ¡Clara!

— ¿Sí? —la ti de Eleanor salió de la cocina con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

—Necesito que vayas conmigo—parecía una especie de indirecta.

—Te sigo amiga.

— ¿Y nosotros debemos ir? —preguntó Aioria a Milo, este encogió los hombros al no saber la respuesta a eso.

—Sí, ya que comen de gratis acá entonces tienen que romperse la espalda trabajando en lo que diga mamá—dijo Eleanor con todo el veneno que pudo.

— ¡En marcha! Uno, dos, un dos—los chicos salieron de la casa siguiendo a Caroline como si fuera su general.

—Y nosotros manos a la obra—dijo Eleanor sacando los implementos de limpieza.

—Ellie…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No se te olvida algo? —Eleanor volteo a ver a Marin haciendo señas a las tres nuevas.

—Sí, sí—Eleanor se acercó a las tres chicas y se les plantó en frente—lo siento mucho, pero si no había eso entonces sus cuerpos hubieras rodado por las escaleras.

—Al menos pudiste pedir que nos pagaran—dijo Vanessa. La pelirroja volteó y le dio un zape en la cabeza. Aspros rió ante la acción de Shiro y la pobre chica se puso tan roja como su cabello— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Cállate! Perdónenla, el agua y el sol ya le están afectando mucho, yo creo que es por todo el tiempo que lleva viviendo en Grecia—dijo Shiro sonriendo a los presentes—ayudaremos en la boda. Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que trabajamos donde en el café del señor Alexander?

—… gracias. Y para responder a su pregunta, las he visto trabajar en ese café—las chicas se sorprendieron—No pongan esas caras, solo mírense en un espejo, son difíciles de olvidar—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa— ¿Mamá ya no está a la vista? —preguntó a Shaina.

—No hay moros en la costa—dijo Aspros desde la puerta.

—Muy bien, ustedes vayan a llenar estos baldes de agua, los grifos están del otro lado y cuando los llenen vayan a la puerta azul y espérennos ahí. Aspros, ve con ellas y nada de tocar, NADA—Aspros notó como recalcó en las últimas palabras.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos ahorita—Aspros fue el ultimo por salir. Al cerrar la puerta todo quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Y nosotros que haremos? —preguntó Shura luego de unos segundos—si Caroline no nos ve haciendo algo estoy 100% seguro que nuestras cosas las sacaría y las arrogaría por el risco.

—Ustedes se van a sentar ahí—dijo apuntando el mueble—tengo que contarles algo.

— ¿Qué, enana? —dijo Angelo con fastidio.

—Es algo importante… —Eleanor volteó y miró a sus amigas que estaban detrás apoyándola—MUY importante.

—No me asuste, Ellie—dijo Shura—mira que ates de venir acá me lleve un susto cuidando a mi sobrina y con eso tengo suficiente para el año entero.

— ¿Es malo? —preguntó Angelo mientras se sentaba.

—Ya veremos.

_**En otro sitio.**_

Caroline bajó las infernales escaleras seguida se su amiga y el ejercito de chicos. Cada uno iba preguntándose que extraña tarea los pondría a hacer Caroline.

Se habían detenido hacía ya unos minutos antes en la entrada de la posada. A los chicos no les dio buena espina el estar ahí, algo les decía que tendrían el día muy ocupado. Mientras sellos observaban, Caroline sacó un papel de su braga de jean y se lo entregó a Camus.

Les explicó todo y la reacción en cadena no se hizo esperar.

— ¡¿Estas mal, Caroline?! —dijo Dohko mirando a la mamá de su amiga.

— ¡¿Por qué debemos hacer eso?! —gritó Genbu al escuchar la absurda petición de Caroline.

—Porque ustedes comen acá y yo tengo que quedarme a hacer unas cosas.

—Esto es una lista muy larga—dijo Camus que era el que sostenía una hoja donde se veía que tenía escrito unas cosas, por delante y por detrás— ¿Hay que terminarla hoy?

—Si quieren salir… entonces sí—ambas amigas rieron al verles las caras a los jóvenes.

—Pero si ya nos habías dado permiso—dijo Deuteros.

—Les di permiso de salir AYER, si no aprovecharon la oportunidad entonces tendrán que esforzarse hoy y mañana si es que quieren salir mañana en la noche.

—Pero… —antes de que Shaka pudiera decir algo una bocina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

— ¡Hola! —Jenny había llegado en el carro de Caroline con muchas bolsas en la parte de atrás—necesito ayuda, ¿Algún caballero?

—¡Vayan dos y luego regresan! —dijo Caroline al ver que más de uno salió disparado a buscar las bolsas—ni crean que se van a escapar.

—Que injusticias en esta vida—dijo Regulus.

—No te quejes que tú también comes gratis aquí—dijo Aldebarán al chico.

—Regulus, Teneo, vayan ustedes… mejor dicho, vayan y se quedan—ante la mirada atónita de todos los chicos salieron corriendo de felicidad a tomar las bolsas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —la mayoría quedó sorprendida al escuchar a Caroline.

—Les tengo un trabajito—ambos chicos al escuchar eso tragaron grueso.

_**Viejo granero.**_

Los tres hombres habían madrugado ese día a pesar de todas las cosas que habían vivido la noche anterior. Saga aun tenía el dolor en el pecho. Degel estaba frustrado al no tener una plancha de ropa ya que sus camisa se habían arrugado y Manigoldo… él se adaptaba a todo.

—Ya Degel, esto es bueno para ti—dijo Manigoldo mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

— ¡Cállate! Esto es un desastre—Degel daba vueltas por todos lados—estamos encerradas en un granero viejo, que huele a cucarachas y ratones, sin comida, sin agua potable y sin una plancha de ropa.

—Voy a ir a buscar a esa niña. Nos debe unas cuantas cosas—dijo Saga parándose.

—Yo voy contigo—dijo Manigoldo parándose de su balde vacio.

—Ni soñando—Saga lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no? Necesito aire libre y este color bronceado se mantiene en este cuerpecito es por el sol así que… —Manigoldo intento pasara pero Saga lo volvió a echar para atrás.

—Que no, ya ayer casi te caes del árbol. Si quieres sol móntate en el techo y broncéate ahí—y son esas palabras finales Saga bajó por la trampilla dejando a Manigoldo molesto y a un Degel muy entretenido.

— ¿De qué te ríes franchute?

—De ti, italiano borracho.

Saga bajó las escaleras con rapidez y salió del empolvado granero. Según recordaba si seguía ese camino de piedra podría entones llegar a la recepción de la posada. Si tenía suerte entonces se encontraría con Eleanor. Pero Saga no era un hombre que creyera en la suerte.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado nada… —Saga caminaba despacio viendo todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino pero siempre alerta de cualquier cosa—tantos recuerdos en este lugar.

Mientras por esos pisos de piedra su memoria lo llevo a un día en específico. El día que ella se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma. Era un sentimiento puro entre los dos, cualquiera lo hubiera dicho pero su propia irresponsabilidad lo llevo al punto de enamorarse de ella sabiendo que devuelta a su hogar alguien ya lo estaba esperando para casarse.

—Fui… fui el idiota más grande me todo el maldito universo—se dijo a si mismo— ¿Qué hice?

—Disculpe... —Saga detuvo su marcha. Un joven de cabellera larga y azul, muy parecida a la de él, le estaba haciendo señas—no puede estar aquí.

—Sí, lo sé es que solo viene para hablar con Eleanor.

— ¿Con Ellie? —Saga asintió— ¿Qué tiene que hablar con ella? —Saga observo como el joven se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, ¿sería él el prometido de la chica?

—Nada, de… algo.

—Ella no está ahorita en la posada, si quiere le doy su mensaje—mintió Aspros al no tenerle mucha confianza a un sujeto que andaba buscando a su amiga.

—Gracias, seria de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Para dejarle el recado.

—Saga, Saga Dalaras. ¿Y tú?

—Aspros.

—My bien, gracias, Aspros—Saga sacó un papel de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo—dale esto de mi parte.

—Ok—Aspros tomó el pequeño papel doblado y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

—Adiós.

—Que hombre tan raro, ¿Qué querrá con la enana?

_**Casa de Caroline.**_

—…

—…

—…

—Entonces… —comenzó Angelo luego del sepulcral silencio que se hizo luego de que Ellie terminara su historia—nos estás diciendo que… tu padre… bueno, padres—Eleanor asintió—los seres que nunca se ocuparon de ti están acá en Grecia, específicamente en el viejo granero de la posada de tu madre, la cual abandonaron incluyéndote en el paquete del abandono.

—Así es.

—Y vinieron para tu boda porque tu los invitaste, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?—dijo Shura. Marin y Shaina también asintieron—porque te encontraste un diario que tiene escrito todas las cochinadas que Caroline hizo de joven mientras estuvo con tus "padres".

—Exactamente, no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

—… No sé qué decir—dijo Angelo—solo que Caroline Se paso de puta.

—No digas nada, solo prométanme por lo más sagrado que tengan que no le dirán a nadie. Yo se lo dire a los demás pero necesito que me prometan que de esto no se va a decir ni una sola palabra.

—… a nadie—dijeron ambos chicos.

— ¡Gracias, por eso los amo! —Eleanor se lanzó sobre sus dos amigos atrapándolos en un abrazo fuerte.

—Sí, porque te consienten en todas las tonterías que haces—dijo Shaina. En eso la puerta se abre mostrando la enorme figura de Aspros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y las otras?

—Están en la terraza grande, pero sucedió algo raro—Eleanor ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

—Aquí siempre ocurren cosas raras—dijo Eleanor con una risita nerviosa mientras sus amigos la miraban decir tonterías— ¿Qué puede ser tan raro?

—Un tal señor Saga, eso es lo raro—en ese memento Angelo se encontraba tomando su café, al escuchar ese nombre lo escupió todo al piso—…

—Lo siento.

—Me dijo que quería hablar contigo peor le dije que no estabas y me dio este recado para que lo leyeras—Eleanor tomó el papel y lo desenvolvió.

—"_Si vamos a estar en esta situación entonces tenemos unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos de ti_"… —Eleanor leyó lo que decía el pequeño papel internamente, entendía la situación de los dos hombres pero era muy arriesgado que estuvieran por ahí y más aún que su madre ahora le estaba ando la gana de estar en la posada cuando veces anteriores siempre se la pasaba afuera.

— ¡Ellie! —Eleanor reconoció la voz de Regulus desde las escaleras— ¡Ayuda! —todos salieron de a casa corriendo a donde se escuchaba la voz del chico—¡Auxilio!

— ¡Mi cuñadito!

_**Caroline, Clara y Jenny.**_

—Amigas, ya no se qué hacer—decía Caroline camino a al cuarto de sus amigas.

—Yo sí, hay unas cosas que no sirven en el cuarto—dijo Clara—vamos a verlas mientras bebemos champagne.

—Me gusta mucho esa idea—dijo Jenny.

A pesar del ánimo explosivo que tenia Caroline a tempranas horas en esos momentos toda la realidad y el peso de la responsabilidad le estaban cayendo encima. Tenía que arreglar un millón de cosas para el sábado. Clara y Jenny la arrastraron al cuarto rápidamente.

—Bueno, si se me olvido decirles unas cuantas del cuarto—sus amigas se miraron a los ojos—aja, la cosa sobre el inodoro.

—…

—Si no baja a la primera… vayan, regresan y… le vuelven a dar—Clara puso cara de asco al escuchar eso—no pongas esas caras. Yo he trabajado aquí desde hace 16 años y nunca he tenido un día de descanso.

—Pues eso es lo que te hace falta querida—Clara tomo a Caroline de los hombros y la sentó en el sillón grande del cuarto—necesitas a un hombre en tu vida, corazón.

—Creo que concuerdo con Clara, solo por esta vez—su amiga le dio un codazo mientras traía las copase champagne—un hombre puede ser la solución a todos tus problemas. Alguien que te de una mano.

—No lo creo, mi problema es otro.

—Vamos a escuchar algo de música, para alegrar n poco el ambiente—Clara empezó a buscar en la radio del cuarto aluna estación con música de la época de ellas tres—creo que encontré la que combina perfectamente con el momento.

—… ¿Cuál? —preguntó Caroline.

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay.  
__Ain't it sad._

—No me jodas, Clara—Caroline comenzó a reírse. Clara le sirvió un poco de champagne en la copa y se la dio—no creo que haya otra canción que describa mejor mi vida que esta.

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me.  
That's too bad._

_In my dreams I have a plan.  
If I got me a wealthy man I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._

Las tres se pararon y empezaron a bailar al muy estilo de la época, y también comenzaron a cantar.

—_Money, Money, Money. Most be funny—_cantaba Caroline_—in the rich man's world._

—_Money, Money, Money. Always sunny—_esta vez Jenny se subió a la pequeña mesa que estaba el cuarto_—In the rich man's world._

—_Aha-ahaa All the things I could do—_canto Clara con bastante pasion y a la vez Caroline y Clara soltaron una risa escandalosa— ¡no se rían!

—_If I had a little money. __It's a rich man's world—cataron las tres levantando sus copas._

—_A man like tahta is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind—_Caroline soltó un suspiro luego de beber de su copa_—… Ain't it sad. And if happens to be freeI bet he wouldn't fancy me._

—_That's too bad—_cantaron las otras dos con caras de tristeza.

—Somos las peores—dijo Caroline. Las tres amigas rieron y siguieron bebiendo por rato hasta casi el final de la canción.

_Money, Money, Money.  
__Always sunny, in the rich man's world.  
Aha-ahaa All the things I could do  
If I had a Little Money.  
It's a rich man's world..._

— _¡It's a rich man's world! —_en ese momento la tierra tembló y se escuchó como si la piedra se hubiera roto o como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte al piso y este terminara por romperse.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Caroline, toma las botellas de champagne!

—Cálmate Clara, eso fue solo la tierra moviéndose—dijo Caroline con mucha calma—siempre pasa.

—… ¿estás loca mujer? ¿Y si se te cae el techo encima? —dijo Jenny con preocupación.

—No.

—…

—Voy a ir a ver si todo está bien con los pisos, no quiero que haya ninguna brecha en el suelo para la boda de Ellie—sus amigas se quedaron viéndola desde que se levanto de la silla hasta que salió por la puerta, dejándolas estupefactas.

— ¿Brecha en el suelo?

—Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos—dijo Clara tomándose el resto de champagne de su copa.

_**Casa de Caroline.**_

— ¿Hay que llevarles de comer?

—Sí, Angelo.

—Que fastidio.

—No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres pero si solo vas a decir cosas negativas entonces te quitas de mi camino—todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a la chica.

—Uy, se le pegó lo víbora de Shaina ¡Auch! —un zapato había salido disparado hacia Angelo, cortesía de Shaina.

—Ustedes vayan donde Aspros, no vayan a decir nada y actúen normal—dijo Eleanor—nos veremos luego.

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo por la puerta hacia donde ese encontraba Aspros ayudando a limpiar toda la zona de la terraza grande. Eleanor estaba en la cocina preparándoles un poco de comida a los pobres prisioneros a conciencia. Algo sencillo pero que los llenaría lo suficiente para que no se quejaran.

—Vámonos—Shaina y Marin cargaban cada uno un plato—misión alimentación de papis comienza ya.

Las chicas se sentían como espías en una misión imposible. Esta vez decidieron ir por la parte publica, tendrían que pasar por un costado de la posada donde se llegaba al viejo granero, era via publica pero ya que Caroline andaba por ahí con los chicos no le vieron problema usar esa ruta.

—Si nos apuramos podremos…

— ¡Mis niñas!

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —dijo Eleanor con una risita nerviosa—¿no estabas con los chicos?

—Los puse a trabajar, mira que este lugar no se mantiene con donaciones mágicas—dijo Caroline— ¿A dónde llevan esa comida?

—Ah… es… es para…

—Para las pobre chicas, llegaron súper temprano y no pudieron desayunar en Pilion, así que decidimos llevarle algo para que no murieran de hambre, limpiar todo la terraza gasta mucha energía—dijo Marin de manera muy convincente.

—Que buenas amigas son. Mientras ustedes van a hacer eso yo voy al viejo granero a buscar algunas cosas para pegar el suelo, se hizo una brecha en el centro de la terraza—el ritmo cardiaco de Eleanor aumento al igual que el de sus dos amigas.

— ¡NO! —gritaron las tres amigas.

— ¿Ah?

—Yo voy mamá, yo te busco lo que necesites—dijo Eleanor colocando su mejor cara de inocencia—no quiero que te sudes, hace mucho calor últimamente.

—Creo que Apolo está dando una señal de que en tu boda va a hacer mucho calor—dijo Caroline pasándose una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor.

—Sí, ese condenado Apolo… me quiere dañar la boda…—dijo Eleanor junto a una risa falsa. Sus amigas la miraron con lastima al ver que no podia decir una repuesta medio inteligente, todo por culpa de los nervios—ahora vuelvo, vamos chicas.

— ¿No van a dejar eso para las chicas? —dijo Caroline apuntando a los platos de comida.

—Sí… pero… pero primero vamos a hacer eso ya que… Marin, sí, Marin tenía que buscar su… su viejo violín, desde que salimos de Londres no para de decir que quiere tocar una composición propia para la recepción de la boda.

—Sí… ese es mi sueño—dijo Marin a la fuerza.

—Tan hermosa Marin, muchas gracias.

—De nada, Caroline, aunque era una sorpresa porque iba a ser un dúo entre Shaina y yo. También estaban incluido algunos de los chicos—Shaina volteó lentamente hacia su amiga. Marin sonreí triunfal y Eleanor solo las miraba con seriedad pero es su interior las carcajadas no faltaban—algo que Shaina y yo veníamos planeando desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Caroline con una sonrisa.

—… ¡Sorpresa!

—Bueno, basta de sorpresas—dijo Eleanor pelándole los ojos a sus amigas—vamos que mi boda debe ser perfecta y no quiero ninguna brecha en el suelo, vamos, vamos—Eleanor las fue empujando una por una hacia el camino que debían seguir—nos vemos ahorita.

— ¡Estaré con los chicos acá arriba!

—Ok.

Las chicas caminaron rápido por el sendero. Caminaron y caminaron, sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino hacia el viejo granero. El sol en verdad estaba fuerte ese día y eso afectaba mucho en el carácter de todos los presentes en la posada, incluyendo a los prisioneros del viejo granero.

Cuando al fin pudieron divisar el viejo granero y ver que todo estaba en paz, pudieron respirar tranquilas… por unos segundos.

— ¡¿Un dúo?! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? Y también incluiste a los chicos en esto, esos tontos ni saben cantar—reclamó Shaina a la pelinaranja.

—No se me ocurrió nada mas, tú sabes que no toco el violín desde hace muchos años y si crees que voy a hacer el ridículo sola pues estas muy equivocada. Si yo me hundo nos hundimos todos—Eleanor y Shaina quedaron con la boca abierta. Marin quedó respirando agitadamente despues de soltar todo lo que debía decir.

—Ya déjense de tonterías, vamos antes de que pasen más cosas.

— ¿Ves eso, Ellie? —dijo Marin que se quedo mirando hacia arriba.

—Se puede ver un poco la terraza grande, de aquel lado del granero—y efectivamente se podia ver. Como la zona del granero estaba un poco mas debajo de la posada, sin necesidad de agacharse se podia ver gran parte del granero y del techo de este.

—Sí, no me había dado cuenta.

Las tres chicas llegaron con rapidez y tocaron la trampilla para que las dejaran pasar. El primero en abrir fue Degel, el cual las recibió con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—dijo Eleanor.

—Bueno días belleza—dijo Manigoldo acercándose a Eleanor y dándole un fuerte abrazo— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —preguntó el italiano al notar un poco las ojeras que tenía Eleanor.

—Horrible, ¿Y ustedes?

—Espantosa.

—Terrible.

—No había dormido mejor en años—ambos hombres voltearon a ver al italiano. Degel negaba con la cabeza mientras Saga soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

—Y conocen a Marin—dijo Eleanor apuntando a su amiga la cual lo saludó con la mano—pero esta mujer estuvo perdida ayer porque me estaba ayudando con mi madre borracha.

—Hola, me llamo Shaina.

—Hola linda—dijo Manigoldo tomando su mano y plantándole un beso—las amigas de Eleanor al parecer son todas hermosas.

—Hola, muchos gusto—dijo Degel de manera muy educada.

—Encantado de conocerte, linda—dijo de último Saga estirando su mano en forma de saludo el cual fue recibido por Shaina.

—Aquí tienen su comida—Eleanor les entregó los platos a cada hombre—lo siento si no es mucho, mas tarde les juro que les traigo mas. Ya tengo más ayuda así que no hay de qué preocuparse si viene alguien más a traerles la comida.

— ¿Es alguno de ellos el chico de ayer? —preguntó Saga.

— ¿Quién? ¿Camus? Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero estar alerta por si me vuelve a patear para esconderme de Caroline—todos rieron al recordar la historia de la súper patada de Camus y el aterrizaje de Saga sobre el peñón.

—Nos vemos luego, tengo que llevarle algo a mamá para que repare el piso.

— ¿Y… no tiene a nadie que la ayude? Algún ayudante o… algo parecido.

—No, ella le gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos sola. Nos vemos.

— ¡Adiós! —dijeron las chicas.

— ¡Adiós! —lo último que vio Eleanor antes de cerrar la tramilla fue a tres hombres comiendo felizmente como si tuvieran un banquete frente a sus ojos.

Eleanor encontró el material para la mezcla que iba a poner su madre para rellenar el agujero. Las tres salieron corriendo nuevamente a la posada, no hubo contratiempos en el camino, lo único fue que escucharon como un grito maldiciendo a la todo ser que respirar, parecía la voz de Aioria. Se escucho desde la playa.

—De seguro se lastimó con algo… —Eleanor volteó a ver a Marin—de seguro va a querer que alguien lo cure cuando suba.

—Que lo haga su hermanito—dijo Marin con rapidez.

—Uy—fue lo único que dijo Shaina.

Al llegar a la terraza grande notaron que las tres chicas estaban descansando en el piso junto a los otros tres chicos. Aspros estaba hablando con mucho interés con Shiro, y la chica solo sonreía y reía cada vez que Aspros la hacia reír con cosas tontas y sin chiste. Vanessa y Anme estaban tiradas en el piso apoyadas de la pared mientras hablaban con Shura y Angelo de algo que parecía interesante. Caroline se encontraba viendo el tamaño de la brecha.

— ¡Mamá! Toma—dijo Eleanor entregándole los materiales que necesitaba Caroline—voy a ir adentro con los chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo.

—Ok, muchas gracias hija—Caroline pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de Eleanor con amor—si quieren pueden poner música, aun falta por limpiar.

—Ok, muchas gracias mami.

—Ellie…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y la comida de las chicas? No era que se las ibas a dar despues de regresar del viejo granero.

—… se cayó y se la comieron los chivos—dijo Eleanor con rapidez—una lástima, vamos a aprovechar en darles algo de comer en la casa.

—Ok.

— ¡Vamos chicos! Vamos a la casa—ninguno quería pararse, solo la miraron con fastidio—vamos ¡Ya! —Eleanor les hizo señas para que se movieran. Al menos dos de ellos entendieron la urgencia—Aspros, muévete por favor y ustedes tres también, mis lindas amigas.

—… Ok.

Los nueve chicos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta azul luego de que Eleanor insistiera mucho en que se pararan del suelo.

— ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? —preguntó Aspros—oye… ¡Ellie!

—Tenemos que hablar, incluyéndolas—dijo apuntando a las chicas las cuales se miraron entre ellas—ya están involucradas en esto.

—No podemos involucrarlas—dijo Marin.

—Ya están involucradas—dijo Shaina.

—No si no las involucramos en lo que no debe ser involucrado los extraños en el grupo de amigos… sin ofender—dijo Shura.

—Tranquilo—dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ya están aquí así que hay que involucrarlas—dijo Angelo.

— ¿Así que solo porque están aquí hay que involucrarlas en algo donde no deben involucrarse tan solo porque ustedes dicen que hay que involucrarlas por la fuerza? —dijo Marin.

—Hay que involúcralas porque ya esta involucrados con nosotros así que como todos van a estar involucrados en esto pronto entonces ellas también deben involucrarse—dijo Eleanor

—Pero si las involucramos en esto entonces cualquier extraño se puede involucrar en esto—volvió a contradecir Marin.

—Es que ya están involucradas con nosotros entonces eso ya las hace cómplices involucradas en todo este enredo en el cual TÚ, Eleanor, nos involucraste—dijo Angelo.

—Pero…

— ¡CALLENSE! —gritaron los cuarto confundidos.

—… no sean groseros.

—…

—Eleanor… —Eleanor se sorprendió al escuchar a Aspros decir su nombre y no su diminutivo—tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas—la rubia asintió—ahora dime, ¿Qué coños pasa aquí?

—Entremos a la casa y te lo explico con calma—los nueve entraron a la casa. Aspros no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, ni a él ni a los otras tres chicas.

_**Terraza grande.**_

—Muy bien a comenzar a tapar esta brecha—Caroline tomó los materiales que había traído Eleanor—¿Qué? Esta niña me trajo la mezcla que no era. Ahora tendré que ir a buscarla yo misma al viejo granero.

Caroline se levantó del suelo y emprendió rumbo a una de las más grandes sorpresas que se llevaría en su vida.

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

_**Este capítulo viene en dos partes. La segunda parte se viene rápido. **_

_**Las Extrañe un mundo :D **_


	21. Capítulo 19

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. __Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 19_

_¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! Parte 2_

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_**Playa, minutos antes.**_

— ¿Por qué demonios debo estar haciendo esto? —dijo Aioria recogiendo una lata de cerveza de la arena—gente cochina.

—No te quejes tanto—Milo estaba buscando más basura detrás de los arbustos.

Según la lista que les había dado Caroline, los chicos tenían que dividirse varias tareas para terminar rápido algunos arreglos importantes para la boda el viernes en la tarde.

—No me quejo, solo digo lo que me molesta en voz alta—Aioria sintió como un proyectil golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza— ¡¿Qué coños te pasa?!

—Si te sigues quejando así la linda de Marin jamás te prestara atención—Milo había dado en el blanco. Aioria se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado para que Milo no viera su sonrojo.

—Estás loco—Milo soltó un risita por entre los dientes—no te rías, ella es solo una chica igual a todas por las que han pasado por mi cama, ella va a ser otra más.

—No me hagas reír, si así hubiera sido créeme que el primer día que la vimos ya te la hubieras pasado por la cama—Milo caminó hasta su amigo, llevaba una bolsa llena de basura—ella es diferente, no sé que tenga pero te está volviendo loco lentamente.

—Creo que es el hecho de que ayer le toque el trasero—ambos chicos soltaron la carcajada—lo tenía en su lugar amigo.

—Pero… nosotros despues de la boda nos iremos nuevamente en busca de nuestras aventuras por Europa, ¿no te importa? —Milo no era de los que se preocupara por los asuntos de Aioria, ni menos por sus conquistas pero algo le decía que esa chica podia cambiar a su amigo.

—No, para nada—Aioria dio media vuelta y siguió buscando más basura.

—Eso lo veremos—Milo coloco su mejor cara de maldad.

— ¿Y tu cuando dejaras de pelear con la sexy peliverde? Ya ha pasado unos días y todavía no veo que te la hayas pasado tampoco por la cama.

—No sé de que hablas—dijo Milo con indiferencia mientras buscaba mas basura junto a Aioria.

—Que si tu no eres tonto entonces yo tampoco—Milo levantó el rostro y miró a su amigo directo a los ojos—esa chica te gusta. Su energía salvaje te atrae.

—… —Milo tomó la bolsa y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a Aioria en la cabeza con ella y luego lo piso.

— ¡MALDICIÓN!

—Eso es por andar diciendo tonterías que no son—Milo dio media vuelta y siguió su búsqueda de basura lejos de Aioria.

_**Casa de Eleanor.**_

— ¡¿QUÉ MALDICIÓN ACABAS DE DECIR?! —los gritos de Aspros se pudieron haber escuchado en toda la posada.

Eleanor y los otros se taparon los oídos al escuchar el tremendo grito dado por Aspros. Regulus y Teneo se habían quedado en la casa con Sasha cuando llegaron con las bolsas de las compras de Jenny.

Shiro, Vanessa y Anme estaban en parte confundidas y perturbadas por la historia. Regulus y Teneo quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharlo todo y Aspros había reaccionado de la manera en que un mejor amigo reaccionaria al escuchar la estupidez que hizo su mejor amigo.

—No grites, mamá puede estar cerca—dijo Eleanor acercándose a Aspros para calmarlo—por favor, por favor Aspros, cálmate y respira.

— ¿Cómo esperes que me calme y que respire? Ese hombre al que le hable podría ser tu padre junto a otros dos que están también escondidos en tu viejo granero, ¿no te suena a una fantasía imposible?

—Ya no tanto, ¿y ustedes como están? —preguntó Eleanor a las tres chicas que se estaban viendo las caras.

—En realidad queremos saber por qué nos dijiste esto—dijo Shiro al ver que sus amiga son reaccionaban.

—Porque están involu…

— ¡No empiece NINGUNO con lo de los involucrados, por favor! —dijo Aspros señalando a todos lo que ya sabían, eso incluía a Shura y Angelo— ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? somos muchos pero no sé si hay una manera de que controlemos todo sin que Caroline se dé cuenta.

—Ok, porque ya han oído y visto mucho…

—… —las tres chicas quedaron mudas. Era mejor no decir nada.

—Esto ya no es una boda—dijo Angelo rascándose la nuca—esto ya es misión imposible.

—De todas maneras debe darse cuenta—dijo Sasha—no se pueden ocultar para siempre.

—Sasha tiene razón—dijo Angelo acercándose al grupo—ellos en algún momento querrán salir de ahí, sin contar que el susto que se llevaron ayer no fue normal.

—Es verdad, necesitan salir—dijo Shura—no siempre podremos hacer algo para esconderlos.

—Pero no deben verse hasta la boda—Eleanor volvió a insistir pero sus amigos no estaban muy seguros de ello—o al menos un día antes de la boda.

—No es buena idea—dijo Marin—ya te mandaron una nota que querían aclarar cosas contigo, Ellie, ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer?

—No lo sé en verdad.

—Querida cuñada, los chicos tienen razón—dijo Regulus acercándose a donde estaba el grupo junto a Teneo—podemos hacer cosas, pero no siempre podremos. Por ejemplo, tu madre nos dio una lista para terminara hoy para dejarnos salir en la noche.

— ¿Una lista? —Regulus y Teneo asintieron— ¿de qué?... ¿Dónde demonios estuvieron este tiempo?

—De cosas para la boda, debemos terminarlas hoy—dijo Regulus—y estábamos viendo el refri—la mirada de Eleanor estaba clavada en ambos chicos—teníamos hambre.

—Dios dame paciencia—dijo Shura sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—Nosotros nos salvamos gracias a que somos caballeros—dijo Teneo—los demás tienen que terminar los deberes.

—Y… ¿Qué deberes eran esos? —preguntó Shaina. Las tres chicas solo miraban la situación muy detenidamente. No estaban involucradas en el grupo de amigos pero al parecer acaban de meterse en la crónica de un lío anunciado.

—De ir a ver las flores en Pilion, de recoger una basura en la playa, de ir a comprar unas cosas en Skópelos—dijo Regulus tratando de recordar todos los deberes que tenían—y entre todo eso en Pilion tenían que hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —dijo Eleanor.

—Otras cosas que no me acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso—dijo Regulus.

— ¿Y ya se fueron? —preguntó Angelo con rapidez al pobre chico.

—No sé, me dijeron que se iban al medio día—dijo Regulus revisando el reloj que tenia Teneo en la muñeca—sí, en 20 minutos.

—Bueno, gente bonita, yo tengo que ir a participar en esas actividades—Angelo se acercó y le dio una beso en la mejilla a sus amigas las cuales se quedaron pasmadas ante la rapidez del italiano—adiós amigo, niños. Nos veremos luego nenas—les guiño un ojo a las tres nuevas.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? —dijo Sasha luego de que se cerrara la puerta.

—Tu sabes cómo es él, Regulus acaba de decir que van a ir a ver lo de las flores de la boda—dijo Marin— ¿no te suena a algo?

—… ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acorde, ellos también están invitados a la boda y Angelo lleva sin verlo desde hace mucho tiempo—Eleanor se sentó en la silla y miró a los restantes— ¿qué hago? Fui una tonta al enviar esas invitaciones, no debí ni leer el diario de mamá. Debí quedarme con el pensamiento de que era huérfana de padre y ya.

—No es momento para arrepentimientos, enana—dijo Aspros acerándose a su amiga—saldremos de esta todos juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Hemos estado en peores situaciones todos juntos—Sasha se acercó y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—Nosotras… —todos voltearon a ver a Anmeria—yo pienso que, viendo todo el panorama, deberíamos volver y hacer como que nada pasó.

—Buena idea—dijo Eleanor—pongamos música y olvidémonos de todo.

—Sí—dijeron varios.

Algunos de ellos querían digerir la noticia, otros querían solo huir de ahí y el resto solo quería unas vacaciones tranquilas pero al parecer nada era como se lo esperaban.

Llegaron todos juntos a la terraza grande solo para encontrarse con que Caroline no estaba por ningún lado. En el piso estaban las cosas que Eleanor le había traído hace unos minutos. Esto no daba buena señal.

—De seguro fue a buscar a tus tías por ahí—dijo Aspros sirviéndose un vaso de juego de naranja recién hecho que sacaron de la casa—tienes que relajarte un poco.

—Sí ya sé—dijo Eleanor soltando un suspiro largo y pesado—creo que el andar corriendo de aquí para allá estos días y todo lo que hemos bebido me tiene con la cabeza partida en dos.

—Escuchen esto—dijo Marin subiéndole al radio.

_I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end._

—De las buenas—dijo Aspros sentándose en una de las sillas debajo de donde seria la recepción de la boda—hace mucho que no escuchaba esa canción.

—Aún no puedo estar tranquila—dijo Eleanor. Se levantó y se puso en el lugar perfecto, podía ver el viejo granero desde ahí—siento algo raro.

—Si sigues así entonces no vamos a poder hacer nada—dijo Marin mientras servía algo en un pequeño vaso—toma un poco de esto.

— ¿Agua?

—No, vodka.

—No gracias—Eleanor empujó el pequeño vaso de shot. Solo a ella se le ocurriría que ahí había agua— ¿ustedes no se siente así?

_Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control. __There's a fire within my soul._

—Lo único que siento es un dolor de espalda—dijo Anmeria—dormí mal ayer.

—Yo también dormiría mal si me hubieran dado lo que te dieron ayer—dijo Shiro sacando las escobas de donde estaban colocadas.

— ¡Que no paso nada!

Los otros miraban la pelea de las chicas mientras los otros intentaban calmar un poco a Eleanor.

—Sé que algo va a pasar, lo siento en todo el cuerpo—Eleanor puso su dedo en la boca y comenzó a morderse la uña, un mal habito que pensó que había superado—estoy 100 % segura de que algo va pasar.

—No digas tonterías, Ellie—dijo Aspros—no va a pasar na…

—¡Mamá!

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
__My my, just how much I've missed ya_

Todos voltearon a donde veía Eleanor con ojos de miedo. Caroline estaba montada en el techo del viejo granero, caminando de un lado para el otro. Los chicos tenían el alma en los pies y Eleanor estaba casi arrancándose un enrome mechón de cabello.

— ¡Caroline! —Marin, Shaina y Aspros vieron la escena estupefactos.

_¡Mamma Mia!_

— ¡Victorie me está llamado! —Regulus se alejó un poco del grupo a ver que quería su novia.

— ¡Tu dijiste que nada iba a pasar!—Eleanor tomó a Aspros de la camisa y lo empezó a batuquear con muchas fuerzas. Sasha se acercó a ambos e intentaba quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Peor tu que me creíste!

— ¡Ellie, por favor déjalo ya! —Marin y Shaina intentaron quitársela de encima a Aspros también junto a Sasha—debe haber algunas explicación lógica para todo esto.

— ¡Hola gente! —Deuteros venía de regreso con Camus y llevaban unas dos bolsas cada uno, llenas de basura— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¿Él no sabe…? —dijo Aspros en voz baja a Eleanor.

—No… Camus sí…

— ¿Van a hablar o no? —dijo Camus colocando las bolsas en el suelo.

— ¡Tengo sed! —todos voltearon a ver a Shiro—tengo muchas ganas de beber un coctel frío, ¿Alguien sabe prepararlo?

—Yo… —antes de que Camus hablara Marin y Shaina se escabulleron hasta estar detrás de él y lo callaron con una patada en la pantorrilla y le taparon la boca con las manos.

—Sé quien hace unos cocteles espectaculares—dijo Eleanor con emoción—Deuteros es el mejor, en todas nuestras fiestas siempre terminábamos con la ropa interior en el suelo gracias a sus bebidas mágicas.

—No quiero presumir pero… —Deuteros hizo un ademan sexy y a paso de galán se llevó a las tres chicas hasta la barra que estaba del otro lado de la posada.

—Yo también sé prepararlos—dijo Teneo y Vanessa se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo para que los siguieran.

—Yo también voy—dijo Shura—voy a tratar de mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de ese lugar.

—Gracias amigos—Eleanor le dio un abrazo y luego lo dejó ir con el resto.

Shiro volteó y le levantó un pulgar a Eleanor en señal de que todo estaba controlado y la rubia lo agradeció con el alma.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos locas de…?

— ¡Mira detrás de ti franchute! —dijo Eleanor con desesperación.

— ¡AAAAH! ¿Qué hacemos?

—Correr eso lo que hay que hacer—dijo Marin.

—Evitar una masacre—antes de que Eleanor se echara a correr hacia el viejo granero junto a sus amigos, Camus y Regulus la detuvieron.

—Piensa con la cabeza fría mujer, nos vamos a delatar nosotros mismo—todas se quedaron tranquilas y asintieron—hay que ir despacio y con calma…

_**Minutos antes. **_

Caroline caminaba rumbo al viejo granero mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Esta niña… no puedo con ella, me hace el gran favor de venir a buscar lo que necesito y se equivoca en traerme la mescla correcta—mientras caminaba siguió tarareando la canción.

Caroline llegó al granero en poco tiempo. Al entrar al lugar se encontró de frente con sus viejos baúles, estaban sin la sabana que los ocultaba del ojo ajeno. Se acercó hasta ellos y los volvió a cubrir con la sábana blanca.

—Qué raro… yo los tapé—un ruido en la parte de arriba la distrajo—debe ser un ratón. Ahora, ¿donde fue que dejé esa tonta mezcla? —nuevamente el sonido interrumpió su búsqueda—que ratones más escandalosos.

_**Entretanto.**_

—Hay alguien abajo—dijo Degel.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso viste a alguien entrar? —Manigoldo fue detenido por Saga para que no abriera la trampilla—Saga déjame ir a ver aunque sea solo un poco.

¿Y si Degel tenía razón? ¿Y si había alguien abajo? No querían arriesgarse que fuera algún trabajador que luego le fuera con el chisme a Caroline.

—Manigoldo… quédate quieto no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera—dijo Saga soltando al italiano—si nos descubren adiós a nuestros miembros viriles.

Manigoldo palideció y se tapó la parte más sagrada de su cuerpo.

—Es mejor quedarnos quietos—dijo Degel sentándose sobre un balde metálico que había ahí—… yo conozco esto—a un lado de él, metido entre una pila de cosas, había un estuche de guitarra con muchos stickers de happy face y de símbolos de paz—vaya, jamás pensé en ver esto de nuevo.

—Deja esa porquería, Degel—Manigoldo se sentó en otro balde metálico y sacó su libreta y empezó a anotar cosas—oigan, es mejor decir que los tres aventureros se encontraron con una tribu de caníbales provenientes de los bosques de Alemania cerca de Babaría o de nómadas perdidos criados por águilas gigantes del monte Olimpo.

— ¡Deja esa mierda, Manigoldo! —Saga fue hasta la ventana y la cerró.

_**Pov. Caroline.**_

—No está por ningún lado—que ironía que no encontraba nada cuando recuerdo que lo puse ahí hace una semana—Ellie debió dejarlo caer.

Otra vez ese ruido. No soportaba a los ratones realmente, los odiaba con todo mi ser. Eran pequeños y feos con esos bigotes… ¡asco!

—Esto es el colmo—no quería ir pero tenía que revisar que era lo que pasaba en mi ático. Me acerqué lentamente hasta la trampilla, no iba a lanzarme a ver si estaban los ratones ahí o ratas. La abrí poco a poco—… ah ¿Qué demo…? …

—Quédate quieto ya.

—…

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Y tú deja de tocar esa cosa antes de que nos descubran.

—…

—Déjame tú a mí en paz.

—…

_**Fin Pov.**_

Caroline ahogó un grito al ver nada más y nada menos que a los tres sujetos que una vez amó y que la abandonaron como si fuera un trapo sucio y viejo. Se quedó observando a cada uno de ellos. Al verlos sus memorias regresaban y los veía tal cual estaban el día que los conoció hace ya más de veinte años.

—Degel… —el aspecto pulcro y fino de Degel a los ojos de Caroline se transformó en lo que pareció ser uno de esos rockeros pero de los del fuerte. Degel tenía el cabello más largo, los ojos con delineador negro que hacían resaltar su mirada, unos mechos negros que salían desde donde estaban sus sienes y una bandana debajo del poco flequillo que tenía. Un collar pegado a su cuello con púas y de cuero, camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero negra—dios… —Caroline volteó a otra dirección.

Sentado en el balde metálico estaba Manigoldo.

—Manigoldo… —si no fuera por los tatuajes jama los hubiera reconocido.

Ante los ojos de la rubia estaba un Manigoldo más mugriento de lo que ya parecía. Cabello largo, mas abajo de la barbilla llegándole a tocar las clavículas. Un poco de barba mañanera y de hace unas cuantas mañanas por lo que se veía, un arete en ambas orejas y sus típicos tatuajes, uno que era un dicho italiano que tenia tatuado en el ante brazo, una botella en el tobillo y dos ojos, uno en cada rodilla.

—Dios… Saga…—ahí estaba el que ella consideró el que fue el amor de su vida y el que la abandonó por otra.

El aspecto pulcro, serio, empresarial y sofisticado de Saga no existía, para ella no. Caroline solo veía al hombre delgado, enclenque pero alto y solo un poco musculoso, con ropa hippie y bandana que le cubría toda la frente, su cabellos le llegaba a rozar la parte baja de la espalda, un pantalón de bota ancha y un chaleco ridículo de color marrón sobre una camisa blanca.. Y lo que más le gustaba de él, el bigote y barba.

—… —Caroline bajó la trampilla con cuidado y se sentó la escalera. Puso sus manos en su cara e intentó llorar pero no salió nada. No sabía si era rabia o si era tristeza pero sea cual fuese el caso, no pudo ni derramar una lagrima—… esos malditos hijos de…

Caroline salió por la puerta del viejo granero y cerró la puerta con poca delicadez, se apoyó sobre la pared y miró al cielo buscando una respuesta o que al menos el granero se prendiera en llamas.

— ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? —Caroline se tapó la cara y aún nada de lagrimas—no puede ser verdad… tengo que verlo mejor.

Caroline fue hasta un lado del granero y justo ahí había una escalera que ella normalmente escondía cuando los chicos venían a pasar vacaciones allá porque la usaban para montarse y hacer estupideces.

—Dios ayúdame—puso un pie en unos de las barras, tenía dudas de hacer esa locura—a la mierda todo…

Comenzó a subir y esta vez mas decidida. Logró llegar una ventana pero al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa que la ventana hacía sido tapada con alguna especie de tabla donde estaban unos de los panfletos de promoción donde aparecían ella y sus amigas.

—Estos malditos… —Caroline siguió subiendo hasta que llegó al techo de madera del granero—Dios mío… —casi cae por culpa de la brisa que había en esa altura, Caroline tampoco se dio cuenta que su hija y sus amigos la estaban viendo desde la terraza— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —caminaba de un lado al otro con las manos en su cabeza.

No era una decisión fácil y ya estaba ahí arriba preguntándose si en verdad los padres de su hija estaban ahí adentro.

—Ellos no están ahí, ellos no están ahí, ellos no están ahí—Caroline seguía dándole vueltas al asunto tratando de engañarse a si misma—… ¿a quién engaños? Esos hijos de… están ahí adentro.

Se sentó en el suelo derrotada y justo al lado de donde se sentó había otra trampilla que al abrirla podías entrar justamente al sótano. Caroline la miraba como si su vida dependiera de ello… y más o menos si dependía de ello.

—… —Caroline acercó su oreja a la trampilla a ver si escuchaba algo. Colocó su rostro cerca de la madera y se puso a escuchar con mucha atención.

— _¿Podrías dejarme en paz de una vez por todas, italiano mal oliente?_ —dijo Degel con molestia.

—_No te creas que tu hueles muy bien franchute_—Manigoldo contraatacó con fuerza.

—_Creo que los que los tiene así es el calor_—dijo Saga para intentar calmar a ambos hombres—_será mejor que ventilemos este lugar._

Caroline no quitó su cara de la trampilla por confiarse de que ellos abrirían la ventana.

— ¿Qué…? —Caroline no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando sintió un golpe muy fuerte a un costado del rostro que casi la desmaya pero fue suficientemente fuerte para hacerla caer por la trampilla.

Caroline cayó frente a los tres hombres, nótese que los tres quedaron como piedras en el lugar. La rubia había caído sobre uno de los colchones inflables, tan dura fue la caída que lo desinfló al caer sobre él. Degel se quedó mirándola y aún con su guitarra en mano, Manigoldo, que estaba escribiendo en ese momento, dejó caer su lápiz y la libreta. Saga fue el que quedó más atónito de los tres, al ver caer a alguien por el hueco de la trampilla fue mucho shock para él y no logró cambiar de posición, seguía con la mano extendida hacia el techo.

—Que Dios nos ampare… —fue lo único de pudo soltar Manigoldo al ver quien era la persona que había caído por la trampilla.

—Adiós miembros viriles—dijo Degel dejando la guitarra de un lado—Saga… Saga… despierta hombre.

—Sí, sí, estoy despierto.

Caroline se masajeaba el costado golpead de su cara mientras soltaba groserías como una camionera. Los tres se colocaron frente a ella mientras la pobre se seguía retorciendo del dolor.

—Creo que le moviste la mandíbula, Saga—dijo Degel mirando como Caroline se retorcía.

—Creo que ya le está pasando el dolor—dijo Manigoldo. Saga y Degel voltearon a mirar a Manigoldo—ok no.

Los tres sujetos se miraron, alguien tenía que decir algo. Manigoldo le dio un golpecito a Saga para que fuera él.

—…Vaya, vaya… siempre has sabido hacer una gran entrada—Caroline se quitó la mano de la cara y fue ahí cuando por fin los vio, a los tres frente a ella con sus sonrisas seductoras— ¿te duele?

—Espero estar soñando y que ustedes no estén aquí realmente frente a mi—dijo Caroline mirando a los tres hombres— ¿son ustedes en verdad?

—Yo no tengo problema en pellizcarte, Caroline—Manigoldo se acercó de manera juguetona para pellizcarla.

—No, no, no, aléjate de mi Alessandro—todos rieron.

—Hola, Caro—dijo Degel—probablemente ya no me reconoces—Caroline lo miró y se rió.

—Degel… eres tú—dijo Caroline mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, tal vez cambie un poco… bueno, mucho—Caroline volvió a reí—pero tu sigues siendo la misma loca por lo que veo.

Caroline quitó su vista de Degel y la posó ahora en Saga. Ella estaba esperando a ver qué era lo que iba a decir el griego, aunque esperó en vano.

—Mmmm… —Caroline se armó de paciencia. Más de veinte años sin verlo y solo decía "Mmmm…"

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? —Caroline se paró de golpe y enfrentó a los tres hombres.

—Yo estoy buscando nuevo material para mis obras maestras, oí que hay una tribu de nómadas criados por águilas gigantes del monte Olimpo—Caroline volvió a pedir paciencia al universo.

—Y-y-yo estoy en unas vacaciones espontaneas… en mi trabajo me explotan mucho—dijo Degel casi tartamudeando. Caroline asintió intentado entender las actitudes de esos dos, pero quería escuchar que era lo que iba a decir Saga.

—Mmm… ¿Y tú?

—Yo solo… vine a decir hola—esa respuesta ya era el colmo del descaro para despues de veinte años sin verse.

—… ok, ¿qué… qué es todo esto? No entiendo que sucede aquí —Caroline estaba entrando en un nivel de frustración que hace mucho no sentía.

—Esto mi querida Caroline, es solo uno de esos grandes momentos de la vida cuando tres completos extraños tienen una misma idea—dijo Manigoldo sacando la cara por todos.

—Exactamente—dijeron Saga y Degel.

—Extraños… —los tres volvieron a asentir con caras de inocencia— ¿no… se conocen?

—Bueno, esa suele ser la definición de la palabra extraños—dijo Degel.

—Está bien… p-p-pe-pe-pero ¿Qué hacen AQUÍ en este lugar?—dijo Caroline señalando el sucio ático— ¿Quién les dijo que se podian meterse en el ático de mi viejo granero…y dormir en él?

—Ah, una chica que no le oí el nombre—dijo Manigoldo—nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos.

—Una griega… —Saga interfirió para tranquilizar un poco la situación.

—Sí, nos habló en griego.

— ¡Tal vez nos dijo que no podíamos quedarnos! —dijo Manigoldo como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida.

—Sí eso debió ser…

—Puede que dijera eso…

—Sí algo así entendí…

—Tal vez lo dijo…

—Es que fue en griego…

—Sí, eso fue… —Caroline se quedó mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más extraña. Estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y casi no se les entendió nada.

—… ¡Si, sí, eso es! La posada no está abierta al público hasta el lunes, una chica… del pueblo se va a casar y la cerré para organizar todo mejor porque quiere una boda por todo lo alto, no hay camas y esto muy ocupada con muchas cosas, los invitados ya están aquí y…

—Caroline, Caroline tranquila nosotros estamos bien—dijo Saga. Caroline estaba hablando sin estar consciente de lo que decía y al ser interrumpida por Saga se dio cuenta que estaba intentando abrir la trampilla, hubiera abierto si no estuviera parada sobre ella—Manigoldo esta acostumbrado a dormir en donde sea, hasta en la mierda podría dormir—Manigoldo asintió efusivamente—y Degel…

—Sí, Degel…

—Soy espontaneo—los otros dos pensaban iba a dar una mejor respuesta pero no fue así, casi nada de lo que ellos esperaban que pasara sucedía.

—Espontaneo.

—Aja… —dijo Saga intentando sonreír con calma.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Caroline mirando a Saga a los ojos.

—Quería regresar a la isla, sabes lo que significa para mí este pedacito de paraíso—Caroline casi cae desmayada al escuchar las palabras de Saga.

—… Ok, ok… entonces voy a… voy a pedir un bote para que los lleve a tierra firme porque…

—Yo tengo un bote Caro, no te preocupes por eso—dijo Manigoldo con orgullo al hablar de _Sophie._

— ¡¿Tienes un bote?! Prefecto… abórdenlo y váyanse muy, muy, muy lejos de aquí—Caroline abrió la trampilla con más calma—Adiós y leven anclas.

—Caroline… —la rubia antes de cerrar la trampilla volteó a ver a los tres hombres ahí parados.

—…

—Que linda estas—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo más un guiño de parte de Saga, una sonrisa seductora de parte de Manigoldo y una media sonrisa con una mordedura de labio inconsciente de parte de Degel.

Caroline estaba al borde del colapso mental. No despegó su vista de ellos hasta que cerró la trampilla para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar. Abrió las puertas y antes de volar como alma que lleva el diablo, le dio una última vista al ático.

—… Hijos de…

Caroline se fue corriendo de ese lugar en busca de apoya.

Eleanor y sus amigos estaban escondidos detrás de una pared al lado del granero. Marin estaba sobre los hombros de Aspros y Shaina sobre los de Regulus para evitar que los vieran ya que eran muchos y estaban en absoluto silencio. Sasha estaba sobre los hombros de Camus, ambos estaban sonrojados ya que Sasha cargaba un vestido y tuvo que subírselo lo suficiente para dejar a la imaginación hacer su trabajo.

A los pobres chicos les temblaban las piernas de estar tanto tiempo con las chicas encima más el hecho de que llegaron dos chivos y empezaran a comerle una parte de la camisa a Aspros y un poco de la de Regulus y que Camus tuviera que estar sobre una piedra hacendó equilibrio tampoco ayudaba nada.

Eleanor estaba en la escalera, había escuchado un poco de la conversación pero no lo suficiente.

— ¿Podrían hacer silencio? —dijo Eleanor en voz baja.

—Enana de mierda, tus animales asquerosos se están comiendo mi ropa ¿Qué esperas que haga? Más que tengo a esta mujer montada en los hombros y no puedo moverme ni un centímetro—Aspros descargó toda su frustración de manera rápida, sin dolor y en voz baja.

—Relájate Aspros, suficiente con que estemos en esta situación—dijo Camus evitando caerse la piedra en la que estaba montado.

—Ya es hora vamos a hablar con ellos—dijo Eleanor bajando de la escalera— ¡Muévanse!

— ¿Y tu crees que es fácil o qué? Moverse con ellas encima e intentado quitarle mi camisa a este animal asqueroso—dijo Aspros jalando con cuidado su camisa de la boca del animal.

—Cuidado Aspros—dijo Marin agarrando a Aspros de los cabellos.

— ¡Suéltame el cabello mujer! —antes de que Eleanor dijera algo ya Aspros y Marin estaban en el suelo en una posición poco agraciada.

—Es que ustedes son imbéciles, ¿verdad? —dijo Shaina aún sobre los hombros de Regulus.

—No quiero ser grosero…—-dijo Regulus— ¿pero cuando se piensa bajar?

—…

—…

—…

Digamos que Regulus termino con una marca de mano en la mejilla izquierda luego de que Shaina se bajara de sus hombros.

— ¿Vas a hablar con ellos?

—… no sé.

—Deberías—dijo Aspros luego de ayudar a Sasha a bajar de los hombros de Camus.

— ¡Ustedes me confunden más! —dijo Eleanor sacando toda su frustración—voy a ir.

Sus amigos se quedaron observando a Eleanor mientras entraba por la puerta. Ni lentos ni tontos los chicos habían decidió ir con ella, no importaba si no los dejaba pasar al ático con ella.

Eleanor caminó hasta la escalera que llegaba a la trampilla y se le quedó viendo. Quería hablar con ellos, era muy obvio que su madre los había descubierto y quería sabe que era lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Se armó de valor y antes de abrir la trampilla tocó, por educación.

—No seas tonta y ábrela—dijo Aspros.

—Cállate.

—Esta de mal humor—dijo Camus.

—Eso es obvio—dijo Shaina sentándose sobre un cuadro de heno que estaba detrás de ellos—siento que voy a quedarme dormida donde sea.

—El agotamiento emocional es muy fuerte—dijo Marin sentándose al lado de Shaina—menos mal que Shura está ayudando a entretener a Deuteros.

—Me preocupa más saber a dónde se fue Caroline—dijo Regulus—conociendo a las mujeres y su estados "frágiles emocionales" de seguro ira a donde sus amigas.

—… este niño tiene una imaginación muy desatada—dijo Camus mirando a Regulus.

—Soy Eleanor, ¿puedo pasar? —no faltó decir más cuando la trampilla se abrió de golpe dejando a todos perplejos.

—Tú siempre esas invitada a nuestra humilde habitación cinco estrellas… —Manigoldo sacó su cabeza por la trampilla— ¿y todos estos?

—Cómplices.

—Que bien—dijo Manigoldo—pasen todos, pasen—los chicos se miraron las caras.

—Vengan—Eleanor entró dejando a los chicos.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí…? ¡Aléjate de mí karate kid! —dijo Saga alejándose tres pasos de Camus.

—Yo no hago karate…

—No importa eso solo aléjate de él y ya—dijo Eleanor y Camus solo se alejó un paso hacia atrás— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Aún tenemos nuestros miembros viriles así que yo estoy bien—dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa—aunque sentí mi vida en peligro jamás pensé que reaccionaria en la forma en que lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó?

—Nada, no hizo nada—dijo Degel.

— ¿Nada como qué? —preguntó Shaina al escuchar una respuesta un poco diferente de la que todos creyeron.

—Nada como que de nada, querida—dijo Saga—ella estaba en el techo y yo fui a abrir la trampilla porque estas dos bestias andaban discutiendo y sin querer creo que le saque la mandíbula de lugar.

—… ¡¿Le pegaste con la trampilla a mi madre?!

—Fue sin querer.

—Ok, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Por su tono de voz algo me dice que no nos quiere aquí—dijo Manigoldo mientras se agachaba y recogía su libreta y su lápiz.

—No me digas genio, si casi nos dice que ojala nos llevara un tsunami o algo así—dijo Degel sentándose nuevamente sobre el balde.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Regulus.

—Porque no estaba botando de acá y Manigoldo le dijo que tenía un bote y Caroline nos dijo que nos fuéramos muy, muy, muy lejos—dijo Saga dejando a los chicos sin poder decir nada.

—Sí, esas serian las dulces palabras de Caroline—dijo Marin y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Veo que la conocen bien—dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, es prácticamente nuestra segunda madre—dijo Aspros a la vez que todos asentían—seriamos capaces de hacer lo que sea por ella.

—… ya veo.

—Pero ahora ese no es el tema—dijo Eleanor interrumpiendo la conversación—perdónenme por interrumpir pero estamos contra reloj y algo me dice que tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Tu y tontos presenti…

— ¡No vuelvas a decir que mis presentimientos son tontos! Yo se los dije esta mañana y mira en lo que terminamos—Eleanor había callado a Shaina—tomen sus cosas y nos vamos.

— ¿A dónde los llevamos? —preguntó Sasha.

—Vamos a mi bote, lo amarré en el muelle que está cerca de acá—dijo Manigoldo guardando su libreta en su boldo de viaje—podemos quedarnos ahí hasta el día que nos vayamos. Además, creo que Degel se sentirá más cómodo ahí que en este ático.

—No es por nada pero sí—dijo Degel—pero igual te agradezco el dulce gesto de habernos dado hospedaje aquí.

—No hay de que—dijo Eleanor sonriéndole al francés.

Eleanor y los chicos ayudaban a recoger las pocas cosas que tenían los tres hombres afuera cuando de repente suena el celular de la rubia.

— ¿Un mensaje?... ¡Muevan esos culos pero YA! —Eleanor sorprendió a todos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? —preguntó Camus.

—Miren esto—Eleanor le mostró el mensaje a los chicos—léanlo en voz alta.

—"_Enana tu madre está metida en el baño de la posada, me acerqué y escuche algo sobre tus padre… y creo que estaban cantando la canción "Chiquitita". Algo no me da buena espina, salgan de ahí lo más rápido que puedan"_

—Eso no nos dice nada Ellie, debes calmarte un poco—los chicos ya habían terminado de guardar todo y estaban bajando las maletas poco a poco por la escalera.

Sus amigos tal vez tenían razón y puede que ella estuviera exagerando las cosas. En eso llega otro mensaje de parte del español.

—… ¡Ahora si mueven esos culos, mamá viene en camino con las tías! —todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso—¡MUEVANSE!

Todos salieron corriendo como si los persiguiera alguna fiera. Marin y Shaina salieron primero, Shaina cargaba el bolso de Degel. Camus y Aspros salieron de segundo con las maletas de Saga y Manigoldo. Sasha la llevar vestido fue casi la ultima en salir.

—Me perdonaras querida—Manigoldo agarró a Sasha y la cargó estilo princesa—pero amo a mi miembro viril.

— ¡Corran como unos desgraciados! —Eleanor salió corriendo hacia el otro lado—síganme, por aquí llegaremos más rápido.

— ¡¿Por qué nos metiste en esto?! —gritaron varios ante la frustración.

—Y yo que pensaba que iba a tener unas vacaciones tranquilas—dijo Regulus lamentándose mientras corría junto a los demás.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Holiiiiiiis! Perdon por haber desaparecido por un tiempo pero ya estoy aquí y de vagaciones, por poco tiempo pero lo importante es que voy a intentar escribir mas de cada fic y espero no tardarme casi tres meses para actualizar hahahah por fin la parte que todos esperaban, el reencuentro de los papis y Caroline :D espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capi a mi pequeño sobri sobri Ilias, que ya nacio chicas y ya tiene un mes, creo :p Amiga te amodoro mucho y cuida mucho a mi gordito que algún día los ire a visitar. Cuando la patria me deje hacerlo.**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido de todas y que pasen muy buenas noches.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**PS: subí un nuevo fic llamado "memorias en papel" pasen por ahí y dejen un comentario hahahha **_


	22. Capítulo 20

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones.._

* * *

_Capítulo 20_

_De aquí para allá_

—Van a ver que estos cocteles les van a activar el sentido del gusto—Deuteros estaba sirviendo el coctel en un vaso alto. El calor no era normal y unos cocteles bien fríos era lo mejor—en Dublín soy conocido como el mejor barman en todas las fiestas de mis amigos.

—Veremos si eso es cierto—dijo Vanessa tomando la copa con liquido rosa— ¿Qué mezcla es esta? —ella y Teneo se pusieron a ver como el contenido rosa sacaba espuma.

—La llamo la bomba rosa—Shura levantó la vista al escuchar el nombre de la bebida, ese era un nombre estúpido para un coctel—no te preocupes, la espuma es solo un toque especial que uso para que llame más la atención.

—Bomba rosa… así le decían a un primo cuando salió del armario—dijo Shiro tomando el otro coctel de color azul que le había hecho Deuteros, tenía jugo de mora azul y algo más que no quiso mostrarle—Un día era el mejor de la clase allá en Perú y al otro era la bomba rosa del barrio.

—Tú y tus anécdotas de familia jamás me dejan de sorprender—dijo Anmeria mientras tomada de su coctel de color verde—este está muy bueno.

— ¿Y que tiene esta cosa rosa? —Vanessa lo acercó a su nariz y lo olio— ¿Granada? ¿Sangría? ¿Jugo de Fresa? ¿Jugo de Mora?

—Pues… solo puedo decir que tiene un toque de Ron de culebra—antes de darle un sorbo lo miró y lo dejó en su lugar—tómatelo, no esta malo.

—Buenos días jóvenes—todos voltearon al ver llegar a las tías de Eleanor— ¿No tienen diversión para hoy? El día esta hermoso y la playa esta fabulosa.

—Hasta la noche, creo que iremos a alguna disco o a cualquier huequito donde haya música y bebidas—dijo Shura mientras limpiaba el desastre que había dejado Deuteros sobre la barra— ¿tienen algo planeado ustedes, señoras?

—Ay hijo, llámame Clara, señora me hace sentir vieja.

—Y no entiendo por qué—el sarcasmo en las palabras de Jenny hizo que Clara rodara los ojos en señal de fastidio—veo que tu eres el barman aquí, niño—Deuteros asintió— ¿Qué tienes de bueno? Necesito que este cuerpo este activo hasta la boda.

—Descuide que tengo algo que hará que no duerman hasta mañana.

—O que las dejes sin ir al baño dos días—dijo Shura terminando de guardar las cosas—no creas que no me acuerdo de eso, Deuteros… aún no me las he cobrado.

—… ¡Ya te dije que fue sin querer! Era una mezcla nueva.

—Que le dejó la tripa tapada—dijo Shiro y las chicas rieron—Sorry, Sorry, pero es que no lo aguante.

—Bien… —Deuteros volvió a sacar todas las cosas que había guardado Shura ante la mirada atónita de este. El desastre estaba de nuevo en la mesa—les prepararé el Deuteros Especial.

—No les vayas a tapar la tripa—dijo Anmeria mientras tomaba de su coctel.

—Al menos ten consideración conmigo y no hagas mas desastre del que tenías antes. No sé ni para que te digo las cosas si ni me haces caso—Teneo sacó a Shura de la barra para que no se angustiara más.

—Veo que eres un poco enfermo con la limpieza—dijo Teneo a lo cual Shura asintió.

—Eso no importa ahora—Deuteros mezclaba la bebida sin dejar de mandarle miradas seductoras a Clara—porque esto, mi señora, la dejara con el paladar queriendo probar cosas de… buena calidad—todos lo presentes, incluyendo a Jenny, rodaron los ojos ante las tontas indirectas de Deuteros hacia Clara—disfrútelo.

—Calma niño, podría ser tu madre—Deuteros le sonrió seductoramente y Clara le mandaba miradas pícaras al muchacho.

—O su abuela—las risas de todos se debió escuchar hasta la playa. Las chicas se limpiaban las lágrimas a la vez que se levantaban de los asientos del bar y se iban a sentar en las mesas que estaban a lado de la "Choza de Deu", por alguna razón así lo bautizó junto a Teneo y Shura.

— ¡Chicas! —Jenny y Clara voltearon al escuchar a Caroline llegar—chicos, mis niños ¿alguno sabe dónde está Ellie? —algo le decía a Shura que nada había salido muy bien.

— ¿Estabas llorando, Caroline? —preguntó Deuteros con preocupación al verle la cara un poco roja y los ojos hinchados—¿Quieres que te prepare algo del bar?

—Claro, para hacer mas desastre, ¿verdad? —el gemelo menor rodó los ojos y le tiró a Shura el trapo de limpiar, que ya olía a mucho alcohol mezclado, justo en la cara.

—No la hemos visto desde hace un buen rato—dijo Jenny—creo que estaba por su habitación.

—Creo que estaba con las chicas en la playa, la vi hace un rato bajar las escaleras con ellas—dijo Shura rápidamente tratando de zafar a sus amigos de cualquier cosa—dijo que tenía que hablar con Aioros antes de que se fuera a la península.

— ¿Por qué preguntas, querida? —dijo Clara. Fue como si bajaran una palanca, Caroline se puso más roja y sus ojos se aguaron, colocó sus manos en su boca como queriendo evitar gritar todo la frustración que tenía.

No era fácil pasar por lo que ella había pasado hace solo unos minutos. Los tres padres de su hija estaban ahí y ella ni enterada de quien puso el espermatozoide. Al no aguantar más salió corriendo a los baños que estaban justo al frente de "La Choza de Deu" y se encerró en una de las cabinas.

— ¡Caro! —Jenny salió corriendo detrás de ella y un poco más atrás de ella venia Clara tratando de no derramar el coctel que había preparado Deuteros para ella.

—En verdad esta bueno.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora mujer! —ambas entraron en los baños y cerraron la puerta de un solo golpe ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—…

—…

—…

—… Bueno, he visto cosas raras en este viaje pero nada como esto—dijo Deuteros y Shura asintió— ¿Qué crees que pase? Esto no es normal… en realidad desde que estoy aquí nada ha sido normal. ¿Dónde está Ellie? Debería ver qué le pasa a Caroline,

—No sé—mintió Shura—no te preocupes que debe ser la menopausia, mamá estaba igual a ella cuando le dio.

—Caroline no es tan vieja para eso—Deuteros salió de su "choza" y se fue hasta la puerta de los baños y pegó la oreja a un vaso de vidrio que se había llevado para escuchar mejor lo que estaba pasando adentro.

—Aunque sé que estás haciendo algo estúpido, tengo que preguntar, ¿Qué demonio estás haciendo?

—Algo estúpido—contestó cortante Deuteros sin despegar la oreja del vaso—creo que escucho algo.

—Un consejo—los dos voltearon a ver a Anmeria que estaba sentada junto a las otras dos—las mujeres cuando quieren un tiempo a solas normalmente no deberían ser interrumpidas…

—Espiadas—dijo Vanessa.

—Molestadas—le siguió Shiro.

—Interrogadas—y para sorpresa de todos Teneo también opinó— ¿Qué? me pasó una vez y casi pierdo un testículo. Solo digo.

—… —ambos se miraron las caras pero al parecer Deuteros estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su testículo por saber que le pasaba a su segunda madre.

—Y sobre todo no deben llevarles la contraria en este tipo de situaciones donde las mujeres se reúnen a arreglar algún problema o a plantear una estrategia para solucionar su problema—terminó de decir Anmeria a los dos espías—así que sáquense de ahí antes de que sus vidas corran peligro.

—No podemos, es como nuestra madre y debemos saber que pasa, si es algo malo entonces alguna solución debe tener—dijo Deuteros con mucha seriedad que hasta dejó impresionado a Shura.

—"_No creo que este enredo tenga solución… al menos no una lógica y sencilla" _—Shura sabía la situación y por eso dudaba un poco que hubiera alguna solución a todo eso. O se volvían locos buscando ayuda o se tiraban por el acantilado y aun así el problema no se resolvería.

—Shura… escucha esto—Deuteros le puso el vaso en la oreja—dime que oyes lo que yo oí.

—_Chiquitita, tell me what´s wrong._

—_I have never seen such sorrow._

—_In your eyes and the wedding is soon_

—Están cantado _Chiquitita_—dijo Shura intentado salir de esa impresión y Deuteros asintió—… yo las veo normal, así que no hay de que preocuparnos—Deuteros no creyó mucho eso así que volvió a poner la oreja en el vaso—Deuteros, quítate de ahí. Son cosas de mujeres y nosotros no sabemos nada de eso.

—No me importa.

—Deuteros…

— ¡Quiétense de ahí! No sean curiosos con lo que no deben—dijo Shiro ya molesta—son cosas de mujeres y solo entre mujeres se resuelven—Deuteros la ignoró—tenían que ser hombres.

—Esto es lo más raro que he visto desde que papá se volvió a casar—dijo Deuteros despegando su oreja del vaso—y eso que la boda fue…

— ¡¿Tu papá se volvió a casar?!

—… Opps… —Shura lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaloneó repetidas veces—cálmate Shura.

— ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo nuestro amigo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? El señor Arlan ha sido muy amable con todos y le tenemos aprecio.

—No lo vi importante—Shura lo soltó y soltó un suspiro—no me mires así, se casó por el civil, la boda en la iglesia es en Diciembre… es tan todos invitados—Deuteros sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, hasta su colmillo salido—deben asistir porque me dijo que les avisara… y se me había olvidado.

—Eres una mierda, escogiste un buen momento para invitarnos a la boda de tu padre.

—Créeme, me lo dicen mucho… —Deuteros pegó la oreja al vaso una vez más—oye, están hablando algo sobre unos hombres—Shura se petrificó al instante. No debía dejar que Deuteros escuchara nada referente a eso.

Shura estaba detrás de Deuteros, se volteó rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta el gemelo y empezó a hacerles señas a las chicas y a Teneo para que hicieran algo. Shiro le preguntó por señas si tenía alguna idea a lo que Shura respondió que no. Teneo le dijo en voz baja que se inventara algo rápido, no importaba que fuera pero tenían que quitar a Deuteros de ahí.

—Deuteros… —el aludió volteo a ver al español. No tenía otra idea—…

— ¿Sucede algo, Shura? No ves que estoy con el chisme y creo es algo grande—Shura hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo cual fue estúpido.

—Sabes, creo que quiero ir a la playa—Deuteros volteó—ahora.

—Pues ve.

—No, quiero ir contigo, amigo—las chicas los miraron raro. No había posibilidad que esos hombres jugaran para el otro equipo, ni en un millón de años luz, pero las apariencias engañan— ¿recuerdas nuestros días de conquista en la playa?

—Como no, si me acosté con varias de ellas en la playa—Shura sacó su celular y le empezó escribir unos mensajes a Eleanor, reportándole toda la situación.

—Aja… vamos a hacerlo otra vez, en esta ocasión será el que use mas condones—mientras hablaba le iba escribiendo el mensaje a su amiga. Era realmente estúpido pero no se le ocurrió nada mas sensato ya que Deuteros normalmente piensa es con la cabeza de abajo.

—No gracias, amigo—Shura se estaba molestando—ve con Angelo o con Camus, ellos también son buenos con eso.

—Lo sabía, sabía que la paloma se te había pintado de verde de no hacer nada con ella—el vaso de vidrio saló volando por el acantilado ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

—Vamos a ver quien es el que la tiene pintada de verde—Shura había invocado al mismo diablo en Deuteros.

— ¡Oigan! —la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a tres mujeres maduras salir corriendo del baño—¡Vuelvan! —primero salió Jenny, luego Clara y de ultimo Caroline… y con una flor en el cabello.

—Esto está mal—Shura le escribió a Eleanor lo más rápido que sus dedos le dejaban—Dios, Dios, Dios… tienen que salir de ahí.

— ¿Quiénes tienen que salir de donde? —preguntó Deuteros con curiosidad al ver esa escena.

—Nada.

—Hay algo que no me quieren decir.

—No, ¿Cómo crees? Mejor vamos a la playa y ahí vemos si esta Ellie—Shura empujó a Deuteros por las escaleras para sacarlo de ahí, las chicas fueron detrás de ellos—_espero que todo esté bien—_dijo para si mismo.

_**Caroline (minutos antes)**_

—Amiga sal de ahí por favor, no podemos ayudarte si no nos dices que te pasa—Jenny tocó nuevamente la puerta de la cabina del baño—Caro… ¡ah!

— ¿Qué te pasa? —fijo Clara aun con su coctel en mano.

—No me asustes así—dijo Jenny en voz baja—algo anda mal y no me quiere decir que es.

—Deben ser los nervios de madre por la boda de Ellie, ya se le pasaran.

—No, debe haber algo mas, escúchala—tomó a Clara del brazo y la acercó a la puerta de la cabina. Los sollozos de Caroline eran fuertes y llenos de tristeza.

—Está muy mal.

—Sí, ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

—La corto el novio tal vez.

—No, ella no salía con nadie… tengo una idea—Jenny apartó a Clara de la puerta y volvió a tocar—_Chiquitita_… _tell me what´s wrong_—Jenny le hizo señas a Clara para que continuara.

— ¿Yo? —Jenny asintió y la acercó mas y le quitó el coctel para que empezara a cantar con ella—_I have_ _never seen such sorrow_—Clara le hizo señas a Jenny para que cantara las dos.

—_In your eyes and the wedding is soon_—así no era la letra de la canción pero debían hacer algo para sacarla de ahí.

—Agáchate—Clara hizo que Jenny se agachara y se pusiera en cuatro—ok, ahí voy.

— ¡Mi espalda!

—_How I hate to see you like… this_—Clara se había montado sobre Jenny y se asomaba sobre la puerta de madera a ver como estaba su amiga. Se sorprendió al ver a Caroline totalmente roja, con la cara hinchada y llena de lagrimas—ah…

—_There is no way you can deny it_—Jenny comenzó a cantar otra vez para evitar que Clara la regara. Caroline vio a su amiga por debajo de la puerta.

—_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_… ¡Aaaah! —ambas comenzaron a cantar otra vez cuando Caroline abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que Clara casi cayera al piso. Pasó por encima de Jenny que estaba en suelo y fue hasta la puerta y la trancó con llave. Caroline comenzó a llorar nuevamente y casi cae al suelo—_Chiquitita, tell me the truth… I'm a shoulder you can cry on._

Mejores amigas no era la mejor forma de describir a esas dos mujeres, el término hermanas era mas apropiado. Estaban ahí con ella, en uno de sus peores estados e intentaban animarla. La ayudaron a levantar del suelo y la llevaron hasta el lavamanos. Su reflejo era el más patético de todos, se veía hasta más vieja.

—_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself now I see you've broken a feather. I hope we can patch it up together_—ambas abrazaron a su amiga y Caroline los recibió con mucho gusto.

—Amiga ¿qué ocurre? —Caroline se limpió las lágrimas con su mano—jamás te habíamos visto así, ¿Qué ocurrió para que te pusieras así?

—Es su padre—fue lo único que pudo soltar Caroline mientras iba calmando su respiración.

— ¿El padre de quien?

—El padre de Eleanor—las dos amigas casi se ahogan con sus salivas—no pongan esas caras, me hacen sentir peor—las amigas se vieron las caras, seguían sin entender que pasaba— ¿se acuerdan de Saga? El arquitecto, que les aseguré que era el padre de Ellie, el que tuvo que volver a casa en América porque debía casarse con otra mujer… pero, no estoy segura de que fuera él—la voz de Caroline comenzó a romperse—porque hubo otros dos sujetos más o menos en las mismas fechas y… bueno… ya saben.

—Caroline eres una zorrita desatada—dijo Clara pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a Caroline—lo siento…

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Somos tus amigas, te hubiéramos entendido.

—Porque no lo vi necesario, ya se habían ido y jamás pensé que los vería otra vez y JAMAS pensé que los vería a los tres juntos… en el viejo granero de la posada.

—…

—…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿El viejo… granero? —Clara ay Jenny se vieron las caras y sin darle tiempo a Caroline de decir algo, salieron corriendo del ahí, abrieron la puerta y dejaron a Caroline atrás.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Vuelvan! —Caroline salió corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de ellas sin importarle que los otros chicos estuvieron afuera.

Clara y Jenny iban a toda velocidad por toda la posada, parecía que nada las fuera a detener de llegar al viejo granero para ver a los padres de su sobrina. Había sido una noticia fuerte pero a la vez muy excitante y más aun sabiendo que los tres sujetos estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar y al parecer para un fecha muy especial para cierta chica y su prometido.

— ¡Vuelvan! —ya estaban casi llegando al viejo granero—¡Deténganse!

Ninguna de las dos hizo caso ante las suplicas de Caroline. Entraron con rapidez al lugar y seguidas de Caroline, la cual las intentó detener, lograron llegar hasta las escaleras del ático.

— ¡Hola hermosos! —dijo Jenny entrado de primero.

— ¡Déjame ver! —Clara subió. Ambas amigas se miraron las caras buscando una respuesta lógica a todo eso—aquí no hay nadie…

— ¡¿Ah?! —Caroline subió y las tres estaban con sus cabezas metidas por la trampilla.

— ¿Estás segura que eran ellos? —preguntó Jenny. Mirando a todos lados. Caroline golpeó su frente con el borde madera de la trampilla.

— ¡Sí! ¿Creen que no reconocería a los padres de mi hija? Estaban los tres aquí, incluso unos de ellos me golpeó con la trampilla del techo—se tocó la zona donde tenía el golpe y se sobó y e golpe que se acababa de dar estaba tornándose rojo—Eran Saga Dalaras, Alessandro Ballastro y Degel el Heavy.

— ¿Degel el Heavy?

—Sí.

— ¿Con que clase de gente te juntabas cuándo no estábamos?

—Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que esos sujetos se hayan ido de la isla.

—Descuida, si sus cosas no están eso significa que se fueron—las tres empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la posada, había trabajo por terminar y no podian seguir de vagas—tranquila. La boda de Ellie será perfecta.

— ¿Cómo sé eso? ¿Cómo sé que se fueron y ya? Los conozco, los tres tienen el mismo carácter de Ellie, no se van a ir así como así.

—Pero puede que sí, ¿les dijiste algo para se fueran?

—No recuerdo, todo pasó tan rápido que no sé que hice.

—Entonces puede que se hayan ido.

— ¡No lo sé! No sé donde están, no sé si siguen en la isla—Caroline estaba entrando en una estado de desesperación fuerte y necesitaba intervención urgente de parte de todas— ¡No sé nada!

—Cálmate, cálmate.

—Ojala el barco encalle y se hunda con ellos adentro—las dos amigas iban detrás de Caroline, medio sorprendidas con las palabras de la rubia.

Caroline sostuvo un grito de frustración y se fue directamente a su cuarto con paso firme. Jenny y Clara no hicieron otra más que seguirla e intentar ayudarle en algo porque lo que estaba pasando no era cualquier cosa.

_**Viejo granero**_

— ¿Se fueron?

—Sí, creo que ya están lejos—Eleanor estaba escondida debajo de unas mantas. Ya podía respirar más tranquila—salgan ya, debemos movernos con rapidez.

— ¿Nunca limpian este lugar? —dijo Aspros mientras quitaba un balde metálico de su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba escondido detrás de toda la basura que había detrás de un pajar muy desorganizado que había dentro del viejo granero.

—Esto es culpa del Manigoldo ese, menos mal que no vieron el interior sucio—Regulus estaba al lado de Eleanor, escondido también bajo la manta polvorienta—creo que me va a dar alergia.

—Vamos a buscar eso y ya—mientras los demás salían de su escondite, Eleanor se fue hasta el sótano a buscar el interior de Manigoldo.

No estaban todos presentes, solo Eleanor, Regulus, Aspros y Marin. Los demás se habían quedado con los intrusos para ayudarlos a meter todo en el barco. Habían corrido como alma que lleva el diablo cuando a Manigoldo se le ocurrió decir que había olvidado el calzón sucio en el ático.

Eleanor salió corriendo y sus amigos la siguieron por si necesitaban inventar algo. Apenas iban llegando escucharon que alguien venia corriendo, al escuchar las voces entraron en pánico y no encontraron mejor lugar para esconderse que entre la basura del viejo granero.

—Solo tómalo y vámonos—dio Eleanor.

—Ni creas que voy a agarrar eso con mis manos—dijo Regulus. Eleanor lo empujó para que lo agarrara—que no.

—Hazlo, no hay de otra.

—No.

—Toma esto—Aspros le pasó el balde con el que se había ocultado la cabeza—mételo ahí con este palo—le pasó una varilla de madera—rápido niño.

—Ni que fuera radiactivo, Regulus—dijo Marin apurando al muchacho. Con lentitud logró agarrar el calzón sucio con a varilla de madera.

—Listo—metió el calzón sucio en el balde—vámonos de aquí.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron de vuelta al barco. En el camino no se encontraron a nadie, al parecer los otros ya se habían ido a Pilion a arreglar los otros asuntos.

_**Pilion, unos minutos atrás.**_

—Por fin, fuera de la isla—dijo Angelo con emoción—sentir la brisa del mar, el agua en tus pies, las gotas de agua salada en tu cara…

—Cállate Angelo, tu solo quieres ir a la floristería—dijo Aldebarán que estaba sentado en el centro del bote de Aioros. Se habían encontrado con Aioros en el camino al muelle le preguntaron si podia llevarlos hasta allá.

—Es que me siento libre—se colocó en el otro extremo del bote como interpretando la escena del titanic—que alguien me sujete, no me vaya a caer.

—Prefiero empujarte—dijo Dohko mirando un papel medio arrugado—según lo escrito aquí por Caroline, debemos ir a la floristería a ver si los encargos van bien, ir a comprar pan, jamón, queso y carne para los siguientes días.

—Nos va a tener como en la cárcel—dijo Angelo aún en su posición del titanic—pan con jamón, queso y agua para pasarlo.

Dohko respiró profundamente pero Angelo siguió haciendo más estupideces. Aioros notó que Dohko le hacía señas para que moviera el bote, el cual era a motor, e hiciera un movimiento brusco para tirarlo del bote, a lo cual Aioros se negó varias veces. Ya estaban cerca de Pilion.

Aioros bajó la velocidad para poder amarrar el bote al muelle.

—Por fin, tierra—Angelo saltó del bote con felicidad y dejó a los otros amarrando el medio de transporte.

—Italiano de porquería—dijo Dohko mientras ayudaba a Aioros con el bote—a veces me pregunto si pensará.

—Por lo que he visto estos días… no—dijo Aioros terminando de amarrar su transporte.

Aldebarán ayudo a los otros dos a subir a tierra firme. Había mucha gente en el muelle, al parecer era día de llenar la despensa y las personas se reunían ahí porque había varios puestos que vendían cosas como vegetales, frutas, quesos de cabra artesanales y todo tipo de dulces tradicionales.

—Ahorita no grandote—dijo Dohko jalando a Aldebarán del brazo para que se alejara de los puestos de dulces.

—Después de terminar con esto venimos para acá—dijo Aioros viendo la graciosa escena de Dohko haciendo el máximo intento de jalar a la masa de dos metros que era Aldebarán—siendo sincero también me provocó un poco.

—Tienen razón. Vamos primero a la floristería—dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa

Los tres se pusieron a caminar por la calles de Pilion hasta la dichosa floristería. Cada paso para Aldebarán y Dohko era un paso al pasado, recordando todas sus salidas y travesuras.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, mucho en verdad.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Aioros al ver a los chicos sonreírse con complicidad. Ambos rieron y negaron con la cabeza— ¿hay algo especial en la floristería?

—En realidad si lo hay—dijo Dohko—déjame contarte mientras vamos caminando—Aioros asintió y los tres continuaron su marcha. El día estaba soleado y el calor era abrumador en varios sentidos—veras, como ya te diste cuenta, somos un grupo de amigos muy grande.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Cuando estudiábamos Angelo tenía a su mejor amigo, Afrodita—Aioros lo miró raro, era un nombre extraño para un hombre—sí lo sé, lo que pasa es que su nombre no le gusta y todos lo llamamos así.

— ¿Ustedes saben su nombre real?

—Sí pero juramos nunca decírselo a nadie a menos que él lo hiciera—dijo Aldebarán. Habían caminado un poco, aún se podía ver el muelle con sus puestos de frutas frescas y vegetales.

—Su familia es dueña de la floristería, tiene dos hermanos menores y su padre. Él… él jamás se fue de aquí, ni siquiera sabemos si estudió algo o si esta en eso—Aioros puso cara de no entender nada—veras, cuando nos graduamos pasaron muchas cosas malas, como si el destino decidió que todo eso debía pasar tal vez solo para ver que además de nuestras familias también nos teníamos a nosotros, nuestros amigos.

— ¿Qué cosas malas pasaron? —Dohko y Aldebarán se miraron las caras—si no quieren hablar de eso…

—No, no es eso—dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa—es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, jamás hablamos de eso.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Todo comenzó con la muerte de la madre de los gemelos, la señora Dionne, en un accidente de transito cerca de un pueblo en Irlanda cuando estaba lloviendo, era principio de Diciembre creo—dijo Aldebarán. Aioros se sorprendió, él jamás había preguntado nada sobre los amigos de su prometida. En parte porque no le parecía correcto averiguar la vida de unas personas que no conocia—luego fue lo de la despedida de todos, cuando cada uno siguió su camino, luego fue la enfermedad de la madre de Angelo pero la señora Kiara mejoró y todo está bien con ella, fue una pelea muy dura para la familia de Angelo—con cada notica Aioros iba comprendiendo la unión tan grande que tenían todos ellos.

—Hace un año y medio más o menos la hermana mayor de Camus, Ségolene, tuvo un accidente de transito cuando iba saliendo de Paris. A ella no le pasó nada pero perdió al bebé que estaba esperando con su esposo. Hace un año fue la muerte de los padres de Mu y Shion, iban de viaje hacia Tailandia por negocios y se cayó el avión donde iban dejándolos a ellos dos, y a su hermana menor Uria, huérfanos y con una empresa por dirigir. Finalmente hace unos dos años y medio más o menos la madre Afrodita fue diagnosticada con un áncer de pulmón muy violento que la mató en dos meses, la señora Jule… —Dohko calló por unos segundos—luego de eso Afrodita se apartó de nosotros un poco y no sabemos mucho de su vida desde entonces.

—Entonces… ustedes han vivido mucho juntos.

—Sí, pero a la final eso es lo que nos mantiene unidos—dijo Aldebarán pero aún tenían miradas tristes.

— ¿Por qué están así?

—Lo que pasa es que a pesar de no saber mucho de él, siempre nos manteníamos en contacto y Ellie nos dijo que hace un año y medio que a su hermana menor Seiriol, la diagnosticaron con leucemia.

—Entiendo, deben sentirse mal con tantas cosas encima.

—No es eso, Ellie nos dijo que todo había salido bien y que al parecer ya no había rastro de la leucemia en ella pero… no es por ser pesimista pero ¿y si vuelve?

—… no lo hará, tenga fe de que todo saldrá bien—Dohko asintió.

—De tanto hablar ya llegamos—dijo Aldebarán. Aioros volteó y vio la tienda. Era como si hubieran construido la floristería en dos negocios juntos, era muy grande—al parecer agrandaron.

—No me digas—dijo Aioros mirando la tienda—"El jardín de los Dioses" no tiene nombre feo.

—Se lo puso Seiriol cuando estaba pequeña—Dohko empujó la puerta y sonó la campanita. El lugar estaba lleno de flores hermosas de todo tipo y colores, parecía en verdad el jardín de algún dios griego— ¡Afrodita, sal de ahí y ven a saludar a tus amigos!

— ¡Ya voy!

Aioros se sorprendió al ver como respondió con tanta naturalidad a pesar de que, como había dicho Dohko, no se habían visto desde hace un tiempo. Vio salir de detrás del mostrador a un chico de cabellera azul cielo, la tenia amarrada en una cola baja y tenía un delantal gris sobre su ropa.

—Afrodita… —Dohko fue recibido con un matero en la cara. Aioros y Aldebarán quedaron petrificados al ver como Dohko caía, en cámara lenta, al piso ante sus ojos.

—Vaya… así siempre recibía a todos—dijo Aldebarán—… cuando hacíamos algo malo.

— ¡Eso te pasa por no mantenerse en contacto conmigo! —Angelo salió de detrás de una cortina que tapaba una puerta detrás del mostrador—y se hacen llamar amigos.

—Y de los mejores—Afrodita se acercó a Aldebarán y le dio una abrazo y el mas grande lo levantó del suelo.

—Alde… mi… espalda—dijo como pudo Afrodita.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida—en eso volvió a sonar la campanita, todos voltearon y vieron entrar a una chica de unos 17 o 18 años. Cargaba varias bolsas en las manos, piel blanca con un toque dorado por el sol griego, ojos azul cielo, cabellera muy corta, hasta la nuca más o menos y de color azul un poco más oscuro que la de Afrodita. Todos, incluyendo a Aioros, se sonrojaron al ver entrar a la chica.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Seiriol, llegaron los inútiles estos a complicarme la vida con sus pedidos de flores—dijo Afrodita a los otros mientras Dohko seguía en el suelo, al parecer desmayado por el golpe.

—Hermano, te dije que debías tener paciencia con ellos.

—Y la tengo.

— ¿La pequeña Seiriol? Has crecido mucho niña—Aldebarán se acercó a la chica, la tomó del brazo y la hizo gira una vez— ¿acaso tu eres la pequeña que bailaba conmigo samba en verano?

—Y aun puedo hacerlo—Aioros seguía sonrojado mirando a la chica—tu debes ser Aioros, el prometido de Ellie.

—Sí, soy yo… queríamos saber si los arreglos florales van bien… ordenes de la general Caroline—Afrodita y Seiriol asintieron.

—Todo va bien, Seiriol ha estado ocupada con otros arreglos pero no pierde jamás la oportunidad de revisar lo de la boda de la tapón de baño de Ellie—Afrodita era más atrevido para darle apodos a Eleanor.

—Que bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar otras cosas y después nos iremos de vuelta a Kalokairi—dijo Aldebarán ayudando a levantar a Dohko—vamos amigo, hay que terminar todo si queremos salir en la noche.

—Ustedes vayan que yo me quedo acá.

—De vago como siempre—dijo Afrodita—ni creas que no vas a hacer nada, me vas a ayudar a terminar las flores de la fiesta de la señora Tachtsidis que son para mañana en la tarde.

— ¡Oigan chicos…! —intentó decir Angelo pero ya los otros tres no estaban en la tienda—y como siempre al que abandonan es a mí.

—Te lo mereces.

_**Kalokairi, muelle.**_

—Lo logramos—dijo Shaina intentando recuperar el aliento—siento que la vida se me va.

—Imagínate como estamos nosotros—dijo Saga mientras se sentaba en el muelle. Levantó la mirada y vio los acantilados, la vegetación, la arena, el mar… todo era como aquella vez, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ese lugar—saben, creo que deberíamos meter las cosas al bote.

—A _"Sophie"_ —dijo Manigoldo con un tono de molestia.

—Deja la enfermedad con el condenado bote y lleva las maletas primero—Degel le tiró a Manigoldo su bolso de mano, por poco lo hace caer al mar—y apresúrate que quiero dormir en una verdadera cama.

— ¿Quiere un masaje? —Degel volteó a ver a Sasha—mi mamá tiene un spa y sé cómo dar masajes relajantes—el pobre francés se sonrojó por la propuesta pero a pesar de todo su dolor de espalda era mayor que sus modales en esos momentos.

—Por favor—Sasha se acercó a Degel y empezó a masajearle la espalda con mucho cuidado—perdón que te lo diga pero tienes las manos de un ángel.

—Gracias.

—Ahí vienen—Camus vio desde el muelle como cuatro figuras iban corriendo por las escaleras dejando un camino de polvo a su paso—algo me dice que se encontraron con un contratiempo.

—Puede ser, nosotros siempre somos los que menos suerte tenemos aquí—dijo Shaina que estaba sentada en el muelle junto a dos de las maletas.

Cuatro figuras llegaron con mucha rapidez a donde estaban los demás. Eleanor iba de primera, Aspros de segundo y le seguían Regulus y Marin a toda velocidad. A Shaina le sorprendió no fue la velocidad con la que bajaron sin haberse matado sino el hecho que estaban llenos de ramitas y que Regulus cargaba un balde de metal en las manos.

—Nunca me gusta preguntar porque sé que siempre pasa algo—dijo Camus viendo como los recién llegados recuperaban el aliento—pero he de hacerlo, ¿Qué les paso?

—Mamá… regresó… cuando estábamos… a punto de entrar… —Eleanor intentaba recuperar el aliento, los pulmones le dolían cada vez que inhalaba—me voy… a morir… y Aioros… quedará viudo.

— ¡No se han casado!

—Debemos volver… —dijo Aspros—se hace tarde y puede que los demás estén por volver.

—Es temprano—dijo Manigoldo mientras era ayudado por Regulus a meter todas las cosas al bote de remos para llevarlas a _"Sophie" _— ¿Quieren salir en la noche?

—Estas hablando mi idioma—dijo Aspros dándole una señal de aprobación con el pulgar mientras seguía recuperándose del maratón que acababa de tener—estoy seguro que nos dejaran salir hoy.

—Saben, cuando iba de camino a Kalokairi—dijo Degel después de su relajante masaje—vi un poster del ballet de el lago de los cisnes, al parecer es una compañía de Irlanda y van a estar aquí hasta el domingo dando presentaciones, ¿Quieren ir?

—No gracias, me duermo con el ballet—dijo Manigoldo.

—Yo no tengo ganas de salir hoy—dijo Saga.

—… —Degel no dijo más nada y Sasha siguió dándole su masaje.

— ¿Una compañía de ballet de Irlanda? —dijo Aspros tratando de no reírse— ¿Acaso viste los nombres de los bailarines principales? —Degel lo miró como si estuviera loco—curiosidad… es que tengo una amiga que baila ballet y me comentó algo sobre una gira, quería ver si era ella.

—El del chico no pero el de la chica era un nombre raro—dijo Degel tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica—Saoisho, Seirsha, Soirsha…

—Saoirse—dijo Aspros.

—Sí, creo que ese era el nombre. En la foto aparecía muy linda la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, copia?—preguntó Eleanor a su mejor amigo.

—Es un nombre muy común en Irlanda—Aspros sabía mentir bien, tenía que decirles a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado entre los meses de otoñó del año pasado y lo que iba de año—mejor regresemos ya, tengo hambre.

—Tienes razón, si quieren salir en la noche solo deben seguir este camino de acá y de seguro algún transporte pasara y los podrá llevar hasta Skópelos—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa—espero que disfruten mucho su estadía en la isla.

—En lo que va de días me está fascinando y bastante—dijo Manigoldo mientras iba anotando algo en su libreta.

—Nos vemos más tarde entonces—dijo Regulus dándole la mano a todos.

— ¿Y tú crees que vas? —dijo Eleanor mirando a Regulus de reojo.

— ¡Pero me he portado bien y he hecho todo lo me han dicho y hasta corrí lo que jamás he corrido en mi vida entera! —el tonó de niño frustrado la estaba molestando— ¡Me lo merezco!

—Ok, ok, ok, OK—dijo Eleanor con desesperación—vas a ir… pero debes decírselo a Aioros primero.

Regulus suspiró y todos empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la posada. Sus cuerpos dolían y mucho, habían corrido, hecho de contorsionistas para poder esconderse, de trapecistas para esconder también y todo en menos de dos horas de lo que iba de día.

—Ellie… —la voz de Regulus hizo detener a la rubia—puedes venir para acá… tengo que decirte algo.

—Chicos voy para atrás con Regulus, ustedes solo sigan caminando—los demás asintieron y siguieron el camino hacia la posada— ¿Qué sucede querido cuñadito?

—Vas a tener más invitados…

—… ¿Ah?...

—Victorie sale mañana de Paris y llega el miércoles en la noche—Regulus puso una sonrisa de niño travieso que estuvo a punto de hacer que Eleanor lo empujara por el risco—respóndeme cuñadita, no me dejes así.

—… —Eleanor tragó grueso y respiró hondo—no es malo… una persona más.

—Aja… no es malo, ¿Verdad? —ambos rieron con nerviosismo y a medida que avanzaban iban aumentando el volumen de la risa—… también viene Sísifo y su novia.

—… —Eleanor volteó a ver si sus amigos ya no estaban en un radio cercano a ellos dos. No había nadie cerca— ¡Gato pulgoso de mierda! ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! ¡¿Sabes todos los problemas que tengo a causa de esta puta boda?!

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé pero yo le dije que viniera—Eleanor se fue moviendo hasta llevarlo al borde del risco— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!

—Dime, ¿Por qué tu hermano viene?

—Porque quiere hacer las paces con Aioros y Aioria y cree que la mejor forma de hacer es ahora porque es el único lugar donde estamos todos juntos—tenía un punto en eso, estarían los cuatro juntos, era un momento perfecto para su conversación de hermanos.

—Está bien, pero veras donde dormirá, solo queda un cuarto y ese va a ser el cuarto de tu noviecita y de mi concuñada—lo alejó del risco y lo dejó en libertad—espero que no hayan más sorpresas por hoy.

En todo el camino hacia la posada no hablaron. Eleanor estaba con una tormenta dentro de su cabeza, pensando si la boda fue una buena idea y si haber invitado a toda esa gente fue una buena idea. Quería a Aioros y ahora entendía más sus problemas de familia y que quiera mejorarlos porque si estaba aceptando formar una con ella entonces era oportunidad perfecta para hablar con sus hermanos.

—Quiero acostarme y no levantarme hasta mañana—de repente se escucharon unos ruidos raros a medida que iban llegando a la casa— ¿Qué es eso?

—Parece que estuvieran destrozando media casa—ambos se asustaron y empezaron a correr el trayecto que quedaba. Al llegar se encontraron con una escena muy extraña, más que todas las que ha habido desde que llagaron todos.

Había basura por todo el piso. Aspros sujetaba a un furioso Milo por los brazos. Del otro lado estaba Sasha y Marin sosteniendo a Shaina por los brazos. Parecía que ambos estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a los golpes.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! —todos hicieron silencio al escuchar a Eleanor—deténganse por Dios.

—Ellie…

—Estoy así de matarlos a todos—dijo Eleanor mostrando toda la molestia que tenía—no es posible que unos adultos como ustedes no se comporten.

—Pero él…

—Me importa nada lo que él te hizo y menos me importa lo que tu le vayas a hacer a él—Eleanor se acercó a ambos y los agarró por el cuello—esto se acaba acá.

—Ellie, tranquila—Sasha y los demás s e fueron detrás de Eleanor para evitar que fuera a hacer una locura—ellos no van a volver a pelear.

—Claro que no van a volver a pelear porque eso lo resuelvo yo y ahora—a pesar de su pequeño tamaño logró jalarlos a los dos hasta el depósito de la posada, no tenía ventanas pero si tenía luz eléctrica.

—Ellie ya basta te juro que no peleo más con él.

—Y yo juro no pelear más ella—dijo Milo.

—Claro que sí… ¡porque se van a quedar encerrados aquí hasta que aprendan a convivir—con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos los arrojó a ambos al depósito y los encerró con el candado—y no saldrán de aquí hasta que se porten como gente civilizada.

— ¡Ellie! —Shaina tocaba la puerta sin parar— ¡Déjame salir!

—No, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para salir—Eleanor dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí para reunirse con los demás— ¿Qué me miran? ¿Quieren que los meta también ahí? —todos negaron con las cabezas.

—Creemos que te excediste.

— ¿Yo me excedí? Ellos se excedieron con sus peleas desde que llegaron y se conocieron—nadie dijo nada y dejaron que Eleanor sacara todo—tengo ya suficiente con todo los problemas que la boda me ha traído para tener que soporta las peleas estúpidas de esos dos—Eleanor tomó una de las bolsas del piso y empezó a recoger la basura que habían traído Aioria y Milo—… ¡¿Me van a ayudar o no?!

Todos se pusieron a recoger la basura del suelo. Al parecer Shiro, Anmeria y Vanessa se habían ido de la posada devuelta a Pilion y Shura, Deuteros y Teneo estaban perdidos sabrá Dios en donde. No había mucha basura por el piso y lograron terminar rápido de recoger.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —todos dejaron de recoger cundo escucharon esa voz— ¡Necesito ayuda!

— ¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Marin. Todos negaron al no saber.

— ¿Será que vamos a ver? —preguntó Aioria y todos asintieron—solo los chicos.

—Vayan.

Aioria, Aspros, Camus y Regulus bajaron las escaleras a ver quién era la persona que pedía ayuda. Las chicas terminaron de recoger mientras los chicos volvían de las escaleras. Eleanor estaba un poco preocupada, no había visto a su madre después del susto que se levo con sus padres y eso la tenía con mal cuerpo.

—Creo que ahí vienen—dijo Marin luego de amarrar la bolsa para que la basura no se fuera a salir.

—Chicas… tenemos una polizona—dijo Camus llegando con el semblante serio—creo que es mejor que tu te encargues de eso, Ellie.

—Y sí que me voy a encargar de eso—dijo Eleanor con tono molesto—ya va a ver, ¿Qué se cree viniendo para acá cuando…?

— ¡Eleanor! —una chica saltó sobre Eleanor al principio de la escalera y la hizo caer al suelo—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

— ¿Ah?... —cuando Eleanor logró ver mejor a la chica se llevó una sorpresa—¡¿Uria?!

— ¿Quién más va a ser?

—Por Dios ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a tu boda en representación de mis hermanos y te mandan disculpas otra vez por no poder asistir pero es que el trabajo está muy pesado y hay muchos encargos atrasados—dijo la joven de cabellos lilas—pero me mandaron a mí y tampoco me iba a molestar por unas vacaciones en Grecia, las cuales me merezco por mis notas en mi primer semestre en la universidad.

—Niña del demonio—Eleanor la abrazó con fuerzas—me hubieras dicho que venias y te preparaba todo.

—Era una sorpresa, ellos fueron mis cómplices—dijo señalando a los chicos—gracias, Camus. Gracias, Aspros… y compañía.

—De nada—dijeron los cuatro.

Uria era la hermana menor de Mu y Shion, una chica de unos 17 años de edad. Tenía una cabellera larga y sedosa como su hermano Mu y los ojos del color de su hermano Shion. Linda pero bajo esas apariencias adorables siempre se escondía algo más.

Todas se acercaron a abrazar a la recién llegada. Como toda hermana menor, Uria siempre se la pasaba pegada a Mu y Mu se la pasaba siempre con los chicos. Llevaban tiempo de no saber de ella, más o menos desde la muerte de sus padres que perdieron un poco el contacto con los tres jóvenes.

— ¿Dónde está el afortunado para conocerlo?

—No sé, debe estar con los chicos. Creo que deben estar en Pilion haciendo algún encargo de mi madre. Luego hablamos de ello, vamos a la casa y hablamos mejor ahí—la chica asintió. Los chicos tomaron la pequeña maleta que había traído y la metieron en la casa.

— ¿Y Shaina? —todos aguantaron la risa ante la pregunta de Uria—no creo que fuera a perderse tu boda.

—Luego te explico, está aquí en la isla no te preocupes, primero la mato yo si se pierde mi boda pero esta… digamos que está encerrada pensado—no pudieron resistirlo mas y todos estallaron de la risa—ya te contare en… —Eleanor miró su reloj de muñeca—a las siete de la noche te contaré.

—Ok.

Cuando todos entraron a la casa se organizaron para preparar comida y bebidas de frutas para refrescarse. Eleanor puso la maleta de Uria en su cuarto, para que durmiera en la misma habitación de Eleanor y así poder disfrutar más con los demás en la parte de debajo de la casa.

—Voy a llamar a Aioros, tu baja y disfruta.

—Pero no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí arriba, baja rápido—Eleanor asintió y Uria cerró la puerta del cuarto dejándola sola para que hiciera su llamada.

Marcó el número pero no contestaba. Repicaba y repicaba pero al parecer la llama no caía o debía estar muy ocupado. Miró el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono, una foto de ambos en la playa con sus trajes de baño puestos y el cabello mojado. Sonrió al ver la foto y recordó el primer día que lo conoció, no fue una manera linda de hacerlo pero el amor es así a veces y quien hubiera visto la situación en cómo se conocieron jamás hubiera pensado que se casarían en tres días.

De repente entró una llamada.

—Aló, ¿dónde estás? No he sabido de ti en todo el día—dijo Eleanor un poco preocupada.

—_Perdón si no conteste es que estaba entretenido con Aldebarán y Dohko. Estábamos en uno de los puestos de dulces del muelle comiendo __Amygdalotá__, __Baklawás __y unos pequeños vasos llenos de __Gliká kouta lioú__ que nos dio una señora de muestra_—Eleanor rió al escuchar la cantidad de dulces que sus amigos y prometido se habían comido—_ah y_ _**Karidópita.**_

—Cuidado, no quiero que te crezca una panza por comer tanto dulce.

—_Descuida, estábamos pensado aquí los chicos y yo, si no les gustaría ir a la playa antes de que se ponga el sol_—a Eleanor le estaba gustando la idea—_puedo llevar la guitarra y podemos cantar cosas si quieres y sacar el contrabando que estamos comprando los chicos y yo._

—Me parece bien. Diles a los chicos que Uria está aquí.

— _¿Quién es Uria?_ —preguntó Aioros con la boca llena y Eleanor rió.

—Solo diles eso, nos vemos mas tarde en la playa.

—_Ok, nos vemos luego mi sirena._

—Nos vemos luego mi caracol de mar—Eleanor trancó y se puso a analizar lo que había dicho— ¿caracol de mar?

Luego de la llamada la rubia se dio cuenta que eran ya casi las seis de la tarde. ¿Tanto habían hecho para que el tiempo pasara volando de esa manera?

Al salir del cuarto se encontró con todos sentados, como podían, en la pequeña sala. Algunos en la cocina y otros en el comedor. Estaban tranquilos y eso le pareció raro.

—Oigan, Aioros me llamó y preguntó si quisieran ir a la playa…

— ¡Sí! —las mayoría respondió sin dejar terminar a Eleanor.

—Mmm… ok, es a la que está aquí al frente, para que veamos la puesta de sol.

—Que romántico—dijo Sasha.

—Nos vamos en media hora niños. Así que prepárense.

— ¡A la orden!

_**Media hora más tarde.**_

Todos estaban empezando a bajar las escaleras. Traían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir ese rato. Durante esa media hora Genbu, Kardia y Shaka habían vuelto de Pilion con los encargos de Caroline y se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Uria ahí, más Genbu que Shaka. Kardia estaba preguntando por su hermano pero todos le dijeron que mejor no preguntara más.

—Ellie… —antes de que Eleanor bajara Camus se le acercó y se le puso a un lado.

— ¿Qué?

—Sácalos…

—No.

—… sácalos, creo que ya entendieron bien tu punto—Eleanor rodó los ojos ante la moral de Camus, era muy bueno.

— ¿Y si no?

—Yo mismo los encierro otra vez y no los dejo salir hasta el día de la boda—Eleanor sonrió con maldad y asintió.

—Muy bien ya lo dijiste tú—Eleanor fue hasta la cocina a buscar la llave del candado y en compañía de Camus fue hasta el deposito a sacar a las dos fieras— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿No escuchas eso? —Camus negó con la cabeza—deben ser cosas mías.

—Ya creo que sí—Eleanor abrió el candado y lo quitó. Ellos dos eran los únicos arriba, todos ya habían bajado—el sol te debe estar haciendo daño.

—Sí eso cre… ¡AAAAAAAH!

— ¡AAAAH! —grito Camus junto a Eleanor.

— ¡AAAAAAAH!

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Qué asco! —Camus le tapó los ojos a Eleanor y cerró la puerta de golpe—por favor dime que no vi lo que acabo de ver—Camus le quitó la mano de los ojos a la chica y no supo que decir, estaba mirando la puerta con asco.

—… si te refieres a que si los acabamos de ver fornicando… lamento decir que sí.

— ¡Arg! —Eleanor se acercó a la puerta y les tocó—terminen de hacer sus asquerosidades y bajen que vamos a estar en la playa.

— ¡No digan nada! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo detrás de la puerta.

—Descuiden.

Camus y Eleanor dieron media vuelta y salieron de ahí aun con sus caras de asco. Querían reír y cuando lo recordaba la cara de asco volvía a aparecer. No dijeron nada en todo el camino a la playa, tenían un poco de vergüenza por lo que acababan de ver. Milo estaba sobre Shaina con los pantalones abajo y Shaina con tu pantie colgando de una pierna.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, son buenos porque no hicieron ningún ruido—dijo Eleanor.

—Tienes razón.

Al llegar a la playa estaban todos con sus toallas puestas y la lámpara que servía de "hoguera". Hacia un poco de brisa y por eso la mayoría se trajo puesto pantalones deportivos largos y de pijamas y suéteres o hoodies. Bebidas no faltaban y dos guitarras, una de Genbu y la otra de Deuteros.

Deuteros los había llamado avisandoles que estaba en la playa con Shura y Teneo buscando conquistas pero que habían fracasado épicamente porque no había nadie en varios kilómetros. Luego se acordaron que la posada estaba cerrada y eso implicaba que no había gente. Shura lo sabía pero el punto era sacar la oreja de Deuteros del vaso de vidrio.

—Por fin Deuteros, nos vas a cantar—dijo Marin y el gemelo menor escupió su bebida—no seas tímido.

—No soy tímido—dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca—es que no se cantar.

—Eso no es lo que he escuchado en la ducha—dijo Aspros el cual recibió un puño de arena tirado por su hermano—desgraciado.

—Mejor cantemos con esto—Genbu sacó su teléfono y les mostró lo que había—es una aplicación donde guardo todas mis canciones favoritas, es como un karaoke a la mano pero diferente.

— ¿Qué tiene de diferente? —preguntó Shaka con el celular en sus manos para que lo vieran Kardia y Uria.

—Porque es para yo practicar cuando estoy aburrido y hacer mezclas pero el punto aquí es que como casi a todos nos gusta la misma música lo único que hay que hacer es girar esta rueda, le doy con el dedo y listo—le dio a la pantalla donde salían varios nombres de canciones—y en la canción en la que se detenga la cantamos.

— ¡Hola gente! —todos voltearon y vieron llegar a Dohko, Angelo, Aldebarán y a Aioros con varias bolsas— ¿me extrañaron?

—Realmente no—dijo Aspros mientras afinaba la guitarra.

—Siéntese que vamos a cantar—dijo Sasha con emoción.

—Por fin todos verán mis dotes de cantante… —antes de que se pusiera a cantar Shaka y Genbu le tiraron arena para que se dejara de hablar—mal nacidos…

Aioros se sentó al lado de Eleanor y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Algunos voltearon para no ser indiscretos, mayormente los chicos, y las chicas soltaron suspiros llenas de ilusión.

—Llegó la otra enana—Angelo se acercó a Uria y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Genbu se quedó viéndolo con un poco de molestia. Todos se posicionaron para "cantar" . Cabe estacar que algunos eran malos en eso.

Todos estuvieron contentos con la idea para variar. Genbu dio la primera vuelta y cayó en la canción _Mo Ghile Mear._

—… ¿Qué canción es esa? —preguntó Regulus.

—Mejor dicho, ¿Qué idioma es ese? —dijo Shaka—no es sanscrito.

—No es chino—dijo Dohko.

—No es griego—dijeron Milo, Kardia y Aioria.

—No es portugués—dijo Aldebarán.

—No es italiano—dijo Angelo.

—No es inglés—dijo Regulus.

—No es español—dijo Shura.

—No es japonés—dijo Marin.

—… es gaélico—dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo saben? —preguntó Uria.

—Porque es la lengua natal de Irlanda, mamá es irlandesa y papá griego—dijo Aspros.

—Cuando éramos pequeños y tiernos mamá nos enseñaba pero éramos muy necios y a la final terminamos aprendiéndolo porque se habla también Irlanda, no en todos lados pero si lo hablan y es muy útil.

—Qué bueno que lo saben chicos—dijo Genbu con una sonrisa—así podremos oir sus hermosas voces.

—… ¡tú lo sabías desgraciado! —Camus y Dohko agarraron a los gemelos antes de que se tiraran sobre Genbu y le hicieran daño.

— ¿Cómo creen? —Genbu les mandó una mirada traviesa y los gemelos solo se molestaron más.

—Solo canten—dijo Eleanor en brazos de Aioros—será divertido, no todos saben cantar en ese idioma. Es solo para divertirnos un rato.

Los gemelos gruñeron. Aspros tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Ambos se miraron y soltaron suspiros pesados.

—_Can you feel the river run? Waves are dancing to the sun. Take the tide and face the sea. __And find a way to follow me_—cantó Aspros. No era un profesional pero no sonaba tan mal, pensaba que sería peor.

—_Leave the field and leave the fire and find the flame of your desire. Set your heart on this far shore and sing your dream to me once more_—Deuteros era igual a su hermano, no eran voces espéctaculares pero no eran malas.

—_'S mo laoch mo ghile mear. 'S mo Shasar, gile mear. __Suan gan san n bhfuair m fin chuaigh i gcin mo ghile mear_—ambos terminaron de cantar y recibieron aplausos de sus amigos.

—Copias eso estuvo hermoso—dijo Marin con emoción— ¿Qué significa? —Deuteros se rascó la nariz y miró a su hermano.

—Sobre un héroe que se fue y cuenta como si Irlanda fuera una mujer y estuviera extrañando a su amado, no murió pero fue exiliado… al menos eso nos contó mamá—Aspros entregó la guitarra a Genbu.

—Siguiente—Genbu giró la rueda de la aplicación y paró en _"Knowing me, Knowing you"_ —vean.

— ¡Yo me la sé! —varios saltaron y Genbu dejó caer el teléfono en la arena.

—Bueno, creo que todos podemos con esto—Genbu tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar—Ellie, tu primero—la rubia asintió. Eleanor carraspeo su garganta y comenzó cuando le dijo Genbu.

—_No more carefree laughter. Silence ever after. Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes. Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye._

—¡Todos!

—_Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa) There is nothing we can do. Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa). We just have to face it, this time we're through. Breaking up is never easy, i know but i have to go. Knowing me, knowing you It's the best i can do_—todos los que se sabían la canción empezaron a cantar. Genbu dejó de tocar repentinamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba sintiendo el ritmo—dijo Aspros con decepción.

—Creo que no es una buena opción de canción con una boda cerca.

—… —todos se quedaron pensando en la letra de la canción… y Genbu tenía razón.

—Mejor otra—dijo Aioros rascándose la nuca y sin soltar a Eleanor.

—Buena idea—Genbu sacó el teléfono y le dio una vuelta—_I do, I do, I do _de ABBA._  
_

—Aioros canta la primera parte—dijo Aioria a su hermano mayor—está de acuerdo a la ocasión, se van a casar y que mejor una canción donde aceptas la propuesta de alguien—Los novios se miraron y ambos sonrieron.

—Ok.

—Listo—Genbu empezó a tocar—¡Ahora!

—_I can't conceal it. Don't you see? __Can't you feel it?_ —Aioros cantaba mirando a Eleanor a los ojos.

—¡Chicas!

—_Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_—Eleanor fue rodeada por todas las chicas cantandole que aceptara.

—_Ellie, let's try it. You love me, don't deny it_.

—_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_—Eleanor acercó a Aioros y lo besó en la boca. Todos aplaudieron y siguieron cantando y bailando con las botellas en mano.

—_Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past. Now I've just made it I found you at last_—cantó Sasha junto a Marin.

—_So come on. Now let's try it I love you. Can't deny it 'Cause it's true_—le siguieron Kardia, Aioria y Regulus con sus vasos llenos de vodka.

—_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_—esta vez todos cantaron.

—_Oh, no hard feelings between you and me If we can't make it_—cantaron Dohko y Genbu.

—_We just wait and see so come on now, let's try it I love you, can't deny it_—Camus, Shaka y Angelo cantaban mientras servían ron y whisky en los vasos de los demas.

—_'Cause it's true, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_—terminaron todos de cantar.

—Somos los mejores—dijo Genbu recibiendo un vaso de ron de parte de Shaka—deberíamos meternos en algún concurso de canto.

—Ni locos—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Deuteros antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Qué co…? —Eleanor escupió su bebida. Varios de los involucrados durante las actividades de ese día reconocieron cierto velero que iba pasando por esa playa… el cual tenía música muy alta, varias luces de neón y al parecer alguien que estaba bailando en la parte donde estaba el timón del velero.

—Deben ser unos viejos deprimidos—dijo Dohko— ¿Quién escucha Air Supply? —varios levantaron la mano.

—Sus canciones son un clásico, primo—dijo Genbu.

—Eso sí que es una fiesta—dijo Aioros dándole un sorbo a su cerveza— ¿te pasa algo, Ellie?

— ¿Ah? No, no, pero esa gente es muy ruidosa—ya el sol se había ocultado y la luna estaba en su posición—ya es de noche, creo que es mejor volver.

—Tranquila Ellie—dijo Aspros con una sonrisa fingida—ya se están yendo, podemos seguir aquí.

—Tiene razón—dijo Marin—relájate y descansa.

Entendía las indirectas de sus amigos. Era momento de relajarse y pasarla bien con sus amigos y con su prometido. Ya el día había acabado y mañana sería un día mejor para todos.

— ¡¿Quién quiere cantar_ The Piper_?! Ahora que tenemos esta hermosa luna aquí—preguntó Genbu con su guitarra.

— ¡Yo!

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

**_Diioooooossshhh! No se cuánto tiempo fue y ni quiero ver hahahha pero aquí ta el siguiente capi._**

**_Aquí un pequeño mensaje para esas personas que leen el fic: El 25 de Junio se cumplió un año de publicar este fic. Un año de haber conocido a personas extraordinarias, chéveres, panas, hermosas escritoras y excelentes amigas, las mejore sin duda y aunque esas personas que jamás se manifiestan también son especiales porque le dieron una oportunidad a esta locura conocida como la boda del año y solo quería decirles que mil gracias por leer, por comentar, por estar ahí, por ser mis amigas, por soportar a esta loca. Las amo y siempre recuerden que tienen a una amiga aquí._**

**_Pasando a otro tema: ¡Listo mujer! Aquí tienes tu capi, bien largo para que no digas nada. Y sabes que es contigo… Alessia de Piscis._**

**_Las amo y espero verlas pronto en otros fic. Para las que leen Gameplay nights prometo subir el próximo capi pronto, hubo unos pequeños detalles aquí y otros por allá y ha sido imposible publicar rápido y junto a el capi nuevo se vendrá un capítulo especial el cual espero disfruten mucho._**

**_Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos pronto._**

**_Althea de Leo._**

**_PS: Alessia de Piscis y yo, Althea de Leo, estamos buscando a nuestras otras compañeras zodiacales doradas T-T si las han visto llamen a 0800-amigas donde están, hay recompensa._**


	23. Capítulo 21

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 21_

_El debate del año_

_**Playa**_

Debían ser más o menos las once de la noche, ya hasta habían perdido la noción del tiempo después de tanto cantar y beber. Todos estaban recostados entre ellos. Algunas estaban en los brazos de los chicos buscando algo de calor ya que la "fogata" no ayudaba en esos casos. Sumándole el reguero de botellas que habían alrededor de la lámpara.

—Sí, por eso la dejé… por perra—Angelo volvió a dar otro trago a su cerveza mientras se desahogaba con la luz de la luna—la vida da vueltas… y vueltas y vueltas.

—A mi lo que me da vueltas es la cabeza—dijo Aspros mirando el cielo—tan linda, tan linda—Aspros tenia a Sasha entre sus brazos y le acariciaba los cabellos. Sasha estaba casi quedándose dormida y el gemelo mayor solo miraba la luna—mira… una estrella roja, nos vamos a morir todos.

—Esa es Marte… idiota—dijo Shaka desde su lugar entre Dohko y Genbu—aun no entiendo como soy amigo de ustedes… —dijo entre su borrachera.

— ¿En verdad? Pensé que era mi papá que venía en camino a matarnos—dijo Deuteros con tono de borracho a no poder más con su alma—él y la esposa junto a las dos hijas, todos tienen el demonio adentro…—Aspros le lanzó arena para que se callara la boca.

—Oigan… No es por mal Sasha, pero tu madre está muy buena—Sasha levantó la mirada hacia Dohko, se le había ido todo el sueño posible y Aspros se rió por lo bajo aun con ella entre sus brazos—es la verdad, ¿chicos? —el comentario random de Dohko había despertado las bocas de todos los chicos menos de los que desconocían a la madre de la pelilila—hay que hacer votación, ¿Cuál de nuestras madres está más buena?

—La señora Olimpia está muy buena—dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo refiriéndose a la madre de Sasha.

—Y ni hablar de Sendai—dijo Angelo recordando a la hermana mayor de la pelilila—esa si es una mujer, no como la perra que dejé. Sendai es… _bella come una stella—_Marin rodó los ojos y Sasha solo se quedó escuchando que más iban a decir sobre su hermana o su madre.

— ¿No tendrás una foto de Sorina por ahí, Sasha? —dijo Shura recordando a la hermana menor de Sasha. Solo faltaba eso, que hablaran de su hermana menor—si tu madre, tu hermana y tú están tan buenas que será de Sorina, la última vez que la vimos tenía unos 15 años creo.

—… —las chicas se quedaron escuchando las estupideces de los chicos. Sabían que hablaba más el alcohol que ellos… o puede que no.

—No vamos a discutir eso con ustedes—dijo Sasha saliéndose de los brazos de Aspros y moviéndose hasta donde estaba Marin. Aioros aguantó la risa al ver las caras de todos mostrando decepción, incluso los más educados estaban participando en ese debate.

—Aspros… —dijo Eleanor a su amigo. El gemelo mayor volteó al escuchar su nombre—como que te pasaste de felicidad—la rubia apunto al pantalón del gemelo y efectivamente había un poco de felicidad atrapada.

—Discúlpenme… ahorita vengo, voy a resolver un problema con un impulso de mi cuerpo—Aspros se paró y siguió la costa hacia un lugar con mas vegetación y así poder bajar la felicidad atrapada.

—Esto es el colmo… —dijo Marin sorprendida—el alcohol los pone pervertidos.

—Más pervertidos diría yo—dijo Uria desde su puesto.

—Discúlpenme a mí también—todos vieron como Angelo se metía entre la vegetación al parecer para el mismo propósito que Aspros.

—Son un caso serio en esta vida—dijo Shaka antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza de lata—son todos unos pervertidos.

—No vengas que tu madre y tu hermana también están buenas—dijo Shura desde donde estaba—era difícil no ver a tu madre cuando iba a la escuela a verte y tu hermanita… digamos que va por el mismo camino de tu madre aunque ahorita debe estar grande.

— ¡Ya basta! No te metas con la señora Rohana ni con Oria. Mejor dicho, no se metan con las madres ni las hermanas de ninguno—dijo Eleanor para calmar a todos. En su mayoría todos tenían hermanas menores, algunos mayores. Siempre era un tema de discusión entre ellos saber quién estaba mejor que otra.

—Aún recuerdo la última vez que vi a la señora Reneé—dijo Dohko con voz de enamorado. Camus lo miró mal al escuchar el nombre de su madre—una mujer muy elegante y ni hablar de Ségolene y Salus, unas bellezas francesas.

—Te recuerdo que estoy aquí y que estas hablando de mis hermanas y de mi madre—dijo Camus haciendo notar su presencia—pero si a hablar de hermanas y madres vamos entonces yo tampoco olvido la última vez que vi la señora Lei ni a Yuna—Dohko sintió un poco de su propia medicina al escuchar el nombre de su madre y hermana menor.

—Menos mal que no conocen a mi madre ni a mi hermana—dijo Kardia dándole un sorbo a su cerveza—ya los hubiera matado a todos—una sonrisa sádica salió en su rostro lo cual hizo alejar a varios.

—La señora Dionne era como una visión del cielo en la tierra, era un ángel caído del mismísimo paraíso… que dio a luz a dos demonios—dijo Genbu y al terminar de hablar recibió un zapato en la cara, cortesía de Deuteros.

—Deja a mi santa madre fuera de este debate—dijo Deuteros sin levantar su cuerpo de la arena.

—Menos mal que no tenemos hermanas—dijeron Aioria y Aioros al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y las tuyas Alde? ¿Cómo está la señora Julia y tu hermana Rigel? —preguntó Shaka—no pienses mal, solo es curiosidad.

—Muy bien como siempre, Rigel creciendo y mi madre ocupada con la clínica veterinaria.

—No se olviden de la señora Kiara—todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Shura—esa sí que es una mujer con carácter.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Aioros a Eleanor.

—La madre de Angelo, tiene dos hermanas, Rina y Keira.

—Y nadie pregunta por los hermanos—dijo Kardia—son unos pervertidos todos ustedes.

—Mira quién habla… —se escuchó decir a Aioria—el que se acostó con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ya te dije que ella me acorraló!

—Claro y tu como eres un caballero no pudiste dejarla mojada, ¿no? —dijo Aioria mientas bebida su cerveza—eres todo un caballero—antes de que ese tema pasara a mayores alguien debía intervenir rápidamente.

—Ellos no importan—dijo Shura mientras veía las olas llegar a la orilla—somos hombres, no voy a preguntar por Claudio o Colin—todos asintieron recordando a los hermanos mayores de Angelo y Shaka.

— ¡Ya basta! —volvió a demandar Eleanor. Conocía ese debate de madres y hermanas, duraría bastante si no los hacia callar—dejen ya a las madres y hermanas en paz.

—Está bien… pero aun así la señora Olimpia está muy buena—dijo Genbu y Uria rodó los ojos. Dio gracias que no la nombraron a ella o a su difunta madre.

—Deberíamos irnos—dijo Marin. La pobre estaba cayéndose del sueño y no tenía a nadie que le diera calor. El ambiente estaba fresco pero les hacía dar más sueño—hace un poco de frío.

—Toma… —Marin volteó y vio como Aioria se quitaba su sudadera y se la pasaba. Sasha le dio un empujoncito con el codo para que tomara la prenda pero Marin era muy terca—para que se te quite un poco el frio.

—No, tranquilo, puedo aguantar un poco más así—Eleanor veía la escena desde los brazos de Aioros y Aioros miraba a su hermano, analizándolo todo—pero muchas gracias igualmente—Eleanor no le dio un zape a su amiga en la cabeza solo porque había mucha gente viéndolos.

—Siento que faltó algo… —dijo Dohko colocando una mano en su barbilla—hemos dicho las hermanas y madres de casi todos… ¡La señora Dilean y la señora Mine! Y sin olvidar a Olivia y a Shoko—Marin rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Quiénes son esas? —preguntó Kardia.

—La señora Dilean es la madre de nuestra querida Shaina y Olivia su hermana menor, un encanto al igual que Shaina—dijo Eleanor aclarándole la duda a Kardia y el susodicho se pudo imaginar una mini Shaina—y la señora Mine es la madre de Marin y Shoko su hermana menor.

— ¿Tienen hermanas? No sabía—dijo Aioria pensando como sería la hermanita de Marin, se preguntaba si sería igual de linda que su hermana mayor.

—Mejor no sigamos—interrumpió Marin con un poco de fastidio y una sonrisa falsa. Aioria aguantaba la risa al ver a la chica seguir temblando de frío y todo por no aceptar su sudadera.

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que la única persona que te conoce más que tu madre y que sabe analizarte mejor que una madre y tu abuela… es tu hermano mayor o hermana mayor. Para Aioros era muy bien sabido que su hermano era mujeriego y de los buenos, si le llegaba a hacer daño a Marin entonces si la pagaría con creces. No sería la primera vez que se arreglarían a golpes por alguna tontería de Aioria.

—Menos mal que no tengo hermanos—dijo Teneo.

—Pero es aburrido ser hijo único—dijo Regulus a su amigo.

—Por eso te tengo a ti, que más hermano puedo pedir.

—Que tierno de tu…

—Eres igual de fastidioso y sucio que uno.

—… —Regulus le tiró un poco de arena y se cayó.

—Miren… el mismo bote—dijo Deuteros que estaba acostado en la arena mirando la playa con varias botellas de cerveza a su alrededor. Eleanor se asustó al ver pasar nuevamente el bote de Manigoldo

Camus escupió la cerveza que se estaba tomando al ver lo que parecía ser Manigoldo bailando con dos chicas más sobre la cubierta del velero. Aspros ya había vuelto de su misión, lo miró y Sasha también, tenían caras de no importarles mucho pero en el interior estaban pensando que decir por si alguno reaccionaba. Angelo estaba de regreso y no sabía que decir al ver pasar el bote con la cantidad de luces de colores que traía, solo que se veía que era una fiesta muy divertida.

Aioros y sus hermanos también vieron pasar el velero, ¿y cómo no? Si solo faltaba que lanzara fuegos artificiales y toda la isla y parte de la península lo verían. Era mejor retirarse antes de que algo ocurriera.

—Deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde y mañana es otro día más—dijo la futura novia, casi todos estaban dormidos sobre la arena y eso no era bueno, si la marea subía ya sabrían luego a donde irían a parar— ¿Vas a dormir en la casa hoy? —le preguntó a su novio.

—Sí, ya es tarde y no me gusta salir así y menos con estas carretas de tierra que son más traicioneras que mis hermanos.

— ¡Ey! —dijeron los otros dos hermanos.

—Ok, ¿Dónde quieres dormir? —Regulus le hacía señas a Eleanor para que no lo dejara quedarse con él y Teneo.

—Contigo, si quieres y si puedo.

—Por supuesto que quiero y que puedes—se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas cosas que lo pusieron muy feliz—y si quieres podemos hacer más cosas, amor.

—Lo que tú digas mi vida—dijo Aioros con su tono de borracho, Eleanor estaba igual… la mayoría estaba así—tus deseos son órdenes para mi…

—Yo me voy a dormir, que nadie entre a mi cuarto—dijo Eleanor parándose de la arena junto a su prometido—nos vemos mañana que tenemos aún mucho por hacer.

—Sí… —todos tenían tono de desánimo al escuchar que mañana sería un día pesado. Puede que para algunos fuera más relajante, con lo que habían vivido en todo el día era suficiente hasta el día de la boda.

—Yo voy contigo, tengo mucho sueño—dijo Marin saliendo detrás de la pareja pero ya llevaban un poco de ventaja.

Eleanor se fue de la mano con Aioros dejando al resto en la arena. Aspros se acostó junto a su hermano, ambos mirando el cielo estrellado junto a sus muchas botellas de cerveza. Genbu estaba dándole calor a Uria, Dohko iba en camino junto con Aldebarán y Shaka a sus habitaciones, estaban cansados. Aioria, Kardia, Shura, Teneo y Regulus se quedaron ahí mirando la "fogata"

En la cabeza de Regulus estaban pasando muchas cosas, comenzando con lo de su hermano Sísifo. Él llegaría supuestamente el jueves en la mañana y a juro debía decírselo a Aioros porque no habían botes para traerlos a la isla. Por otro lado estaba Victorie, esa loca chica también ocupaba sus pensamientos, no porque ya la quisiera ahí sino porque no sabría qué hacer cuando ella llegara a la isla. Él la había invitado así que no podía hacer nada, jamás pensó que de ser la boda del año se convertiría en el desastre del año o en la crónica de un desastre anunciado.

Camus miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba en cómo decirle a Eleanor que su hermana Ségolene llegaría el jueves junto a su esposo y sus cuatro meses de embarazo. Había sido a última hora pero ella quería asistir a la boda de la enana, era como una hermana pequeña para Ségolene. Con ella llegaría el regalo de bodas de Reneé y Charles, los padres de Camus.

Angelo y Kardia miraban el bote pasar con mucha tristeza. Se veía que estaban pasándola muy bien en el bote ese, necesitaban una manera de llegar hasta allá.

—Deberíamos ir al bote… —dijo Kardia—nadar hasta allá y pasarla como nunca antes.

—No creo que sea necesario nadar hasta allá—dijo Aspros. Su hermano lo miró extrañado. Aspros se levantó de la arena y se fue hasta la orilla de la playa— ¡OIGAN! —un objeto fue tirado justo a la cabeza del gemelo mayor.

— ¡¿Estás loco, enfermo?! No hagas tanto ruido, si nos descubren ahí sí que veremos el infierno en vida, lo que pasó la otra vez en la graduación cuando Caroline nos descubrió no será nada comparado a que nos descubra ahorita—dijo Genbu con toda la razón que debía tener ese argumento.

— ¿Qué paso la otra vez? —preguntó Regulus. Teneo y él tenían mucha curiosidad.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Uria—no estuve ahí pero mi hermano me lo contó todo.

—Es preferible que se mantenga bajo llave—dijo Angelo con una sonrisa sincera—créeme, no querrás saberlo…

—Eso no importa ahora, sigue llamando a ese tipo—dijo Deuteros aun desde su puesto sobre la arena.

—Yo me voy, no quiero vivir lo que ustedes vivieron aquellas vez—dijo Uria. Cuando se levantó casi se cae, el alcohol en su cabeza era mucho— ¿a todos les da vueltas la tierra?

—A mí sí—dijo Deuteros.

—Genbu… acompáñame a mi cuarto—el chico se sonrojó a mas no poder. Uria lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó de la arena, lo jaló detrás de ella ante la mirada de todos mientras desaparecían camino a la posada.

—El muy bastardo va a disfrutar hoy—dijo Angelo con su tono borracho/celoso—desgraciado…

— ¿Ella no va a dormir en el cuarto de Ellie? —preguntó Regulus.

—… —todos callaron. El chico tenía razón, entonces, ¿Dónde harían las cosas sucias?

— ¡Ahí viene el bote! —dijo Aspros con emoción.

—Yo me voy también, mi cuerpo pide descanso—Regulus se levantó junto a Teneo—nos vemos hermano, ten cuidado no te ahogues en el mar, Aioria.

—Descuida, no podría dejar de molestarte la vida—dijo Aioria despidiéndose de su hermano—nos vemos por la mañana.

—Yo me voy con ellos, no quiero ver como hacen sus desastres otra vez—dijo Sasha yéndose detrás de Regulus y Teneo.

—Ya saben, si ustedes van yo voy—dijo Deuteros levantándose de la arena con dificultad—vamos Camus, será divertido.

—… Ok, pero con tal de que regresemos temprano—dijo Camus en tono autoritario.

— ¡Aburrido! —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos a saltar todos al mismo bote—dijo Kardia con felicidad—por fin a celebrar.

—Descuiden, todo va a estar bien—dijo Aspros teniendo plena confianza en lo que decía

Puede que no estuviera tan seguro de las cosas fueran a estar bien. Iban a ir al bote de uno de los padres de Eleanor, algunos de ellos lo sabían y otros no. Solo tenían que esperar a ver como seria la velada. Como dicen por ahí, la noche es joven.

_**Posada.**_

Eleanor y Aioros se habían adelantado a todos los rezagados, tanto así que ya estaban entrando a la casa de la rubia con un escándalo que se caracterizaba por consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol de manera irresponsable, lo cual jamás terminaba bien… pero se casarían en dos días así que no importaba mucho.

—Vamos a divertirnos un rato, amor—decía Eleanor mientras caminaba con su prometido al cuarto—Shh… mamá nos puede escuchar.

—De todas maneras nos van a escuchar, porque te voy a dar tan duro que vas a gritar como nunca en tu vida—ambos rieron como dos borrachos expertos. Aioros le puso un dedo en la boca a Eleanor para que hiciera silencio—Shh… es un secreto—Eleanor lo metía en su boca y lo lamió, algo que provocó un pequeño ajetreo en el pantalón del griego.

En el camino a la posada Eleanor se había olvidado completamente de Shaina y del problemático de Milo. Tenían tal grado de alcohol en al sangre que de milagro no se mataron en las escaleras. De seguro esos dos siguieron su fiesta en otro lado ya que Eleanor y Camus les habían dejado la puerta abierta por si querían salirse después de terminar su asunto.

—Quiero que me des como nunca amor… y que me voltees como una media—ambos volvieron reír como tontos y Eleanor casi se cae al tropezarse con algo—tan torpe yo…

—Tranquila, como tu futuro esposo hare todo lo que quieras.

—Estuve pensándolo y no sé por qué no dejé que me comieras bajito desde que nos conocimos—Aioros asintió en su borrachera.

—Ganas no me faltaban, faltaba que me dejaras y te dejaba en la cama un día—sin previo aviso Eleanor puso su mano en la zona sagrada de Aioros—así es como se comienza…

Eleanor lo empujó hasta el cuarto y lo trancó con llave, cualquiera que quisiera dormir ahí que se buscara otro lugar o que durmiera con el gato porque esa noche nada iba interrumpir el "mejor sexo" de la vida de ambos.

La rubia empujó a Aioros a la cama, este cayó cual trapo y vio como su novia se quitaba todo quedando solo en brasier y panties. Aioros se quitó la camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón con rapidez.

—Te voy a dejar como trapo sucio—dijo Eleanor a su prometido. Ambos comenzaron a reír al ver que Aioros no podía coordinar sus manos porque no había desabrochado aun su pantalón. Eleanor se lanzó sobre él y lo empezó a besar con lujuria—te amo…

—Yo… también… —fueron bajando el ritmo de los besos poco a poco. Eleanor bostezó en la cara de Aioros dejando salir un aliento a alcohol el cual no apreció molestar al chico. Ambos relajaron sus cuerpos y en menos de dos segundos los dos habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Quedaron como dos ángeles durmiendo, Eleanor encima de él en ropa interior y Aioros con un "pequeño" bulto en su bóxer y el pantalón a medio quitar. Estaban tan casados que se acababan de perder "el mejor sexo de sus vidas"

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Una melena rubia toda desordenada no dejaba ver el rostro del desastre. Eleanor se rascó toda la cara con fuerzas, miró hacia el techo y no pudo evitar sentir algo a su lado, movió su brazo y lo sintió, definitivamente era algo.

Eleanor volteó poco a poco y se encontró con el rostro de Aioros. Jamás habían dormido en la misma cama antes por lo tanto era primera vez que Eleanor veía a su prometido dormir.

—… ¡Qué lindo! —Eleanor soltó un grito recargado de ternura por ver el rostro tan sereno y guapo de su prometido. Aioros se movió y empezó a despertarse.

— ¿Ah?... —el grito dado por Eleanor logró despertar al pobre chico— ¿Siempre despiertas así?

—No, es que te veías tan lindo mientras dormías—Eleanor de acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—muy tierno, parecías un niño pequeño.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que hicimos anoche, porque hicimos algo ¿no? —ambos tenían la duda en la cabeza.

—Yo creo que no… —ambos levantaron la sabana al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta de que estaban medio vestidos pero al parecer no hubo acción—yo tengo mi pantie, ¿y tú?

—Creo que tienes razón, aún tengo el pantalón medio puesto pero para estar seguros…—Aioros se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón—lo sabía, aquí esta—sacó una paquetico de papel brillante con forma cuadrada.

— ¿Un condón? —dijo Eleanor mirando el paquetico brillante—¿Por qué cargas un condón en el bolsillo de tu pantalón?

—… por si acaso—Eleanor lo miró con furia. Se quitó las sabanas de encima, fue hasta su closet y sacó la ropa que usaría ese día— ¿no estarás molesta por esta estupidez? —Eleanor iba de aquí para allá desfilándole su cuerpo en ropa interior, no le importaba si la veía o no.

— ¡NO! —fue hasta la puerta de su cuarto, destrancó y casi cae al suelo al ver quienes estaban durmiendo al frente de su puerta—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —Eleanor se cubrió con la toalla y Aioros se asomó desde la cama— ¿Qué demonios…?

—No querrás saberlo… —los gemelos estaban tirados frente a la puerta del cuarto pero no eran los únicos.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Kardia, Shura, Aioria y Camus estaban acostados frente a las puertas de los cuartos—…

— ¿Ellie? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Shura en sus desvaríos— ¿o eres el diablo en tanga? —Eleanor se acordó que iba en ropa interior.

—No, soy el hada de la borrachera y vine a unirme a la resaca conjunta—Aioros contuvo la risa desde la cama— ¿Qué demonios les pasó? ¿Por qué parecen trapos viejos?

— ¿Quieres la historia ahorita o para después? —preguntó Camus tratando de pararse de la cama—porque mejor la contamos ahorita antes de que la resaca la borre—Eleanor soltó un suspiró al ver lo patético que se veían todos tirados en el piso, con las ropas sucias y oliendo a que se bañaron en alcohol.

—Veo una luz, ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Kardia frotándose los ojos.

—Son… —Eleanor volteó a ver le reloj del pasillo—7:30 am… es temprano—Eleanor volteó a ver a los chicos y por un segundo sintió lastima por ellos—dejen que me bañe y luego bajamos a desayunar, ustedes lo que necesitan en un buen estimulante—todos asintieron y dejaron pasar a Eleanor hasta el baño—no me tardo—la rubia se encerró en el baño dejando a los otros morir lentamente en sus resacas.

— ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —Aioros se había vestido, no podía dejar a esos tontos ahí en el suelo—vamos, veré si hay suficiente para prepararles una sopa para la resaca.

—Eres un ángel, por eso Ellie te escogió para esposo porque eres más bueno y fiel que Lassie—dijo Camus mientras era ayudado por el griego.

—Descuiden… no es por nada pero huelen a destilería—Aioros se tapó la nariz, los fue bajando uno por uno con mucho cuidado y los tiró en el sofá de la sala—están hechos un desastre literalmente, son como la descripción grafica de desmadre.

—Fue una noche larga… —dijo Angelo sobándose las sienes—pero no negaré que estuvo muy buena la fiesta. Me duele todo el cuerpo que Dios me dio.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme como salimos del bote? —todos se quedaron pensando con la pregunta que Deuteros acababa de lanzar.

—Creo recordar que Saga nos sacó de ahí en un bote pequeño—dijo Aspros rascándose los ojos—él y Degel fueron los que nos ayudaron.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Kardia.

—Los aburridos que alejaban a las chicas—dijo Camus con la mirada en el techo.

— ¿Y quién nos ayudó a subir las escaleras? —preguntó Shura.

—… —solo hubo silencio después de eso

—Con razón me duelen las rodillas—Angelo se vio la rodillas y notó que estaban con una poco de sangre al igual que las de Aioria y las de Shura—dejé media rodilla en la escalera infernal.

— ¡Volví! —Eleanor bajó ya vestida con un short azul claro y una camisa manga corta un poco holgada de color naranja y unos tennis blancos. Llevaba el cabello mojado y una apariencia más pulcra que sus amigos—Ahora sí, cuéntenme qué demonios les pasó, ¿Por qué parecen que los comió el kraken y luego los escupió y los piso?

—Según lo que aun recuerdo—dijo Aspros—fuimos al bote porque Manigoldo nos buscó—Eleanor se tensó al escuchar ese nombre—cuando llegamos habían unas 8 chicas, unas bailaban con ese maldito loco y otras intentaban acercase a los otros dos.

—Cierto, recuerdo que tú te acercaste a dos de ellas y se las quitaste a ese Manigoldo—dijo Kardia tocándose la frente—me duele la cabeza.

—Iré a preparar al para la resaca—dijo Aioros dejando solos a los chicos con su prometida. Eleanor asintió y vio como Aioros iba hacia la cocina.

—Luego recuerdo que una de ellas me estaba tocando el paquete sagrado—dijo Angelo de manera pensativa—aunque no sé si fuera una chica o si fue uno de estos idiotas sin querer.

—No, fue una chica, esa parte si la recuerdo—dijo Aspros—también nos pusimos a bailar algo que se llama creo que "El baile del perrito" ya estábamos más que borrachos para ese entonces…

—Yo vi algo que me dejó marcado de por vida… —dijo Shura dejando a todos fríos.

— ¿Qué viste? —preguntó Eleanor, no había hablado ni los había regañado tan solo porque quería escuchar en que problemas se habían metido.

—A Camus le estaban dando su trabajo por la parte baja—Eleanor se tapó la boca para evitar reírse junto a los otros.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no recuerdo eso! Lo que si recuerdo es que Aspros se fue con dos chicas a los cuartos, oí como le pedias permiso a Manigoldo para llevártelas—dijo Camus con voz acusadora.

— ¿Y ustedes es que conocen a esos tipos? Porque hasta Aspros habla de ellos como si los conociera de siempre—preguntó Deuteros.

— ¡No! —dijeron Aspros, Shura, Camus y Angelo.

—No recuero irme con dos mujeres… a no, olvídelo ya me acorde—dijo embozando una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Maldito malnacido desgraciado—dijo Angelo con toda la sinceridad que el momento podía darle—he intentado fornicar desde que llegue a esta podrida isla y no he podido y tú en una sola salida a un bote ajeno ya te agarraste a dos al mismo tiempo.

—Es el poder griego, tu eres italiano y no lo entenderías—los gemelos se chocaron las manos y rieron.

—Ustedes son mitad griegos… —dijo Eleanor rompiendo el momento—pero, ¿Qué bebieron que los puso así?

—Realmente no sé, creo que más lo que ya teníamos en el estómago hizo una fusión súper poderosa y aquí estamos—dijo Camus con mucha serenidad—con la memoria perdida y quién sabe si con alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

—Ay Dioses… —dijo Aspros mirándose la entrepierna—y lo mío fue doble…

—Ojala te hayan pegado ladillas y gonorrea—dijo Angelo antes de recibir un almohada en la cara.

—No digas eso—dijo Eleanor—tengo fe en que… bueno… que sus miembros viriles están sanos… espero.

—Gracias a todos los dioses y santos yo… —Aioria no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a más de uno reír.

—Este no se acuerda de nada—dijo Shura tapándose la boca— ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas? Si fue…

— ¿Recordar que? —todos se tensaron al escuchar una voz femenina bajar por las escaleras. Cada uno fue volteando lentamente hacia las escaleras y al ver a Caroline en bata y con una cara de recién levantada se tensaron, hasta Aioria y Kardia.

— ¡Mami!

— ¿Qué hicieron? —Eleanor quedo de piedra—solo hay una razón para que me llames así y es que algo hiciste—Caroline los miró con seriedad y a la vez se notaba es poco de dureza que les aplicaba al momento de descubrirlos en algo malo.

—… fueron ellos—Eleanor se paró rápidamente y se fue a la cocina con Aioros dejando a los otros boquiabiertos al ver como los traicionaba y abandonaba con Caroline— ¿Qué haces?

—Sopa para la resaca, tienen una muy fuerte—la rubia se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda—cuidado te quemas, la boda es pasado mañana.

—Si me quemo yo sé que me curaras—le dio un beso en la amplia espalda a la vez que el griego soltaba una risita. Aioros dio media vuelta y abrazó a su prometida y le dio un beso en la frente—son unos idiotas, solo se les ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas.

—No creo que a Caroline le impor…

— _¡¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?!_ —la pareja se tensó y se hicieron a un lado mientras se abrazaban, se alejaban de la puerta poco a poco y a la vez escuchaban los gritos de Caroline— _¡SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES!_

— ¿No y que no le iba a importar? Pareciera que los fuera a matar—Aioros soltó una risa nerviosa y soltó a Eleanor—ahora que lo pienso no son los únicos que me preocupan, ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

—Te aseguro que todos están bien y en sus habitaciones.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si no?

—Soy humano, me puedo equivocar. Vamos a acercarnos a ver qué tal está todo—ambos decidieron asomarse a ver qué tan molesta estaba Caroline.

— _¡Son unos irresponsables, les di total confianza y miren como me pagan! _—Caroline estaba jalándole las orejas a Aspros y Deuteros mientras los otros se apartaban a una esquina.

Eleanor y Aioros se miraron las caras y lentamente volvieron a meter las cabezas en la cocina. Se fueron alejando paso a paso hasta que sintieron el refrigerador en sus espaldas.

—Por lo menos no ha pasado a mas—dijo Eleanor dudando un poco—estarán bien, con las orejas como elfos pero estarán bien.

—Sigamos cocinando, ¿Tú crees que nos haya escuchado? —Eleanor sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies en menos de un segundo.

—No hicimos nada… así que no creo que haya escuchado nada… ¿cierto? —ambos se miraban a los ojos buscando una respuesta—mejor olvidémoslo.

—Sí, será mej… —se escuchó una silla caer al suelo en la sala—… no prestes atención, concentrarte aquí y Caroline no olerá el miedo.

—Ok.

_**Bote (unas horas después)**_

Bajo el ardiente y picoso sol griego, en un bote medio destruido, con muchas botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol; un cuerpo tieso sobre la cubierta se sazonaba poco a poco. La fiesta de la noche anterior no solo había dejado daños colaterales en _"Sophia" _sino también a los huéspedes y dueño del dicho bote.

—Mi cabeza… —Degel iba despertando gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de los cuartos—sentí que me iba a morir… ¿Ah?

—Estuviste increíble.

—… ¿Ah? —Degel volteó y vio a una chica acostada a un lado suyo—… ¿AH?

—En verdad, a pesar de que te veías como un tonto al final tu nos enseñaste mucho—para sorpresa de Degel, había otra chica acostada al lado de la otra que le habló de primero—¿No quieres otra ronda? —Degel sintió como la chica posó su mano donde no debía empezaba a animarlo.

—… ¡SAGA! ¡MANIGOLDO! —ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas con los gritos del francés.

— ¿Para que soy bueno? —dijo Manigoldo llegando con las peores pintas que tenía después de la fiesta de anoche—Oh… ese es mi niño.

— ¡Italiano de la mierda de lo más profundo de Italia! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡Señorita por favor quite su mano de ahí! —ambas chicas parecían seguir con el grado de alcohol muy por encima de lo normal— ¿Qué les diste?

—No sé, ellas solas se servían.

— ¿Qué son todos estos grit…?... —Saga entró al cuarto de Degel, sin camisa haciendo alarde de su cuerpo bien formado a pesar de su edad. Miró la escena y quedó en el lugar mientras que Degel parecía mandarle señales de ayuda con los ojos—… ¡italiano de mierda! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

— ¡Que yo no hice nada! —Manigoldo y Saga empezaron a discutir mientras Degel seguía desnudo con las dos chicas en la cama.

—Compórtense como adult… ¡Ey! —Degel no vio cunado ambas chicas se escabulleron debajo de la sabana y empezaron a jugar debajo— ¡No toquen eso! ¡No te atrevas a metértelo en la boca! ¡CHICOS, QUITENMELAS DE ENCIMA!

—Ok, ok, ok—Manigoldo retiró las sabanas dejando ver todo—vamos chicas, es hora de ir a casa, se acabó la fiesta—las chicas lo miraron con tristeza e hicieron pucheros—los siento pero ya oyeron a su juguete sexual, no más por hoy.

—Vamos chicas—Saga era un poco más delicado de Manigoldo. Ambos levantaron a las dos féminas y las taparon con las sabanas—no, la mano no va ahí—dijo Saga quitando la mano de una de ellas de su zona sagrada.

—Estas niñas de hoy son muy zorritas, ¿verdad? —Saga al escuchar eso no paró de pensar en sus hijas Elizabeth y Annia— ¿y esa cara?

—Nada, terminemos con esto ya.

Tardaron más de lo debido para poder limpiar y deshacerse de toda la basura causada por la tonta fiesta de Manigoldo. ¿Quién diría que unas cuantas botellas, luces de neón, música moderna y un bote atraería a tantas féminas juntas? Aunque el que lo permitió fue Degel ya que Saga pensó que solo estarían relajados bebiendo, mirando la luna y contando historias, ya ellos no tenían la edad para ese tipo de fiestas.

— ¿Ayer vinieron los chicos esos, no? —Manigoldo cargaba una bolsa negra grande llena de basura que él y Saga iban poniendo lo que encontraran.

—Sí, uno de ellos fue el que empezó la diversión que tuvo Degel, creo que como ya se tenían que ir pues le dio el relevo a Degel sin que él lo supiera.

—Pero es un semental, las locas esas no querían ni soltarlo—ambos rieron al recordar la cara de Degel al momento de quitarle a las locas que parecieran que se hubieran enganchado a él.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó Saga—estaba pensando en ir a la isla, a algunos lugares para recordar.

—No es mala idea, también me gustaría ir por ahí, ¿Qué crees que diga Degel?

—Creo que diría que…

— ¡¿En qué demonios pensaron cuando quisieron hacer esa fiesta?! —ambos voltearon y vieron salir al francés de los dormitorios. Traía cara de pocos amigos y sin contar que su mirada de enfado helaba hasta los huesos.

—Bienvenido seas, ven y toma el sol con nosotros mientras nos ayudas a limpiar—dijo Manigoldo tratando de calmar la atmosfera fría que acababa de traer Degel—es un hermoso día soleado… y toca limpiar.

—No voy a limpiar una mierda, ¿En qué demonios estaban pensado? —Saga se apartó de Manigoldo como diciendo que el italiano era el único culpable de todos los males de la fiesta—Estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Antes de contestar a tu pregunta déjame hacerte una primero… —dijo Manigoldo escondiéndose detrás de la bolsa negra.

— ¿Qué? —Degel clavó sus ojos fríos en los de Manigoldo.

— ¿Eres gay? —ambos quedaron congelados con la pregunta. Saga volteó a ver a italiano y Degel estaba respirando con mucha fuerza como si estuviera conteniendo su ira—porque si estuviste con esas dos gatas fieras y no te gustó…

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! Puedo ir a la cárcel, no es que no me haya gustado, de paso que ni recuerdo nada, pero puede que sean menores de edad y yo soy un hombre de 41 años—Manigoldo hizo cara de asombro— ¿Sabes los problemas en los que me puedo meter por eso, italiano de mierda?

—Creí que eras más joven, como tienes una de niño—Degel rodó los ojos y le quitó la bolsa de basura—gracias amigo por… —de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Lo último que vio fue el cielo azul sin una sola nueve y el sentir como hundirse en el agua cristalina del mar Egeo.

— ¿No crees que fue mucho? Con un puño hubiera sido suficiente—dijo Saga mirando desde el barandal del bote como el cuerpo de Manigoldo volvía lentamente a la superficie.

—Nunca es mucho si se trata de este hombre y a lo hemos comprobado—Saga razonó y asintió—por mí que se lo coma un calamar—Degel dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse a los camarotes.

— ¿Cómo fue que termine en el mismo bote que estos dos? —dijo Saga mirando hacia el cielo e ideando una manera de subir el cuerpo de Manigoldo nuevamente al bote.

_**Aeropuerto internacional de Atenas (Temprano)**_

—Pensé que íbamos a tardarnos más de lo debido—la chica de cabellera larga caminaba al lado de un chico alto de cabellos cortos—fue una suerte que lograron darnos esos puestos de primera clase, ahora no tendremos que llegar en la noche y despertar a tus hermanos. Hace mucho calor aquí.

—No hubiera sido mala idea levantarlos—Sísifo caminaba con un bolso de mano y Lyra iba arrasando una maleta donde iban las cosas de los dos—ahora hay que buscar transporte hacia Pilion.

—Deberíamos preguntar a la aerolínea primero antes de ir a hacer cualquier locura.

—No me gusta que estas insinuando y no es necesario preguntar—dijo Sísifo mirando a su novia de reojo mientras el buscaba alguna línea de taxi que los llevara hasta allá— ¿A dónde vas?

—A hacer algo sensato—fue lo único que dijo la castaña para no entrar en más detalles antes de que matar a su novio— ¿Por qué será que es tan terco para algunas cosas? —Lyra iba tan concentrada en su objetivo que no voy a una persona que se le cruzó en el camino— ¡Dios!

— ¡Coño! —ambas cayeron al piso al momento en que sus cuerpos chocaron entre ellas y se enredaron con la maletas—¡Ay mi vida! —la trigueña se sobaba la espalda con dolor al momento de medio pararse—creo que me partí una costilla.

—Lo siento muchísimo, no te vi pasar—Lyra logró al menos sentarse para poder ver con quien había chocado— creo que también me rompí algo ¿estás bien?

—Sí descuida, no fue nada grabe—ambas rieron y se fueron levantando poco a poco—creo que me saldrá aún moretón en la pierna pero solo eso.

—En verdad lo siento, quería ir a preguntar si habían autobuses o algún medio de transporte que nos llevara a Pilion a mi novio y a mi—Lyra señaló a Sísifo.

— ¿Ese es tu novio? —la cara que había puesto la chica no le gustó mucho a la ojigris y al voltear notó que estaba señalando a un señor que era del tamaño de un autobús—Se ve… simpático.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Ese no es, ¿Dónde demonios se metió? —Lyra miró a todos lados pero ni rastro de su rubia melena.

—Yo también voy a Pilion, si quieres podemos ir a preguntar—Lyra sonrió y aceptó la propuesta de la misteriosa chica—por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Victorie Vélez.

—Lyra Collingwood, mucho gusto.

Ambas chicas llegaron al stan donde ayudaban a los recién legados. Lyra volteaba a todos lados a ver si encontraba a Sísifo pero era bueno para desaparecer cuando no debía hacerlo.

—Me molesta que se desparezca así de la nada—dijo Lyra soltó un suspiro largo—lo aguanto solo porque lo amo.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, mi novio es igual a veces—Victorie y Lyra soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo—la última vez que lo vi fui a verlo a su universidad en Manchester y terminamos un poco diferente a los que estaba planeado—Victorie alzó la ceja ante el recuerdo de ese viaje—un desastre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pasó algo estando allá?

—Si nunca te ha pasado el remake de El Conjuro estando en la universidad con tu novio y dos amigos mas entonces no has tenido la cita de tu vida ni pasado el susto más grande de la existencia.

—… mejor ni pregunto, me acabas de ganar en la mejor cita del mundo y el susto más grande de mi vida—ambas rieron al pensar en algo como eso en verdad pasaba. Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que por fin llegó su turno, habían muchas personas que al parecer tenían varias dudas—buenos días señorita.

—Buenos días señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? —la mujer respondió en un idioma que entendía y eso las hizo sentir más seguras al momento de hablar.

—Queríamos saber si hay algún medio de transporte a Pilion, de preferencia que salga hoy y temprano—dijo Victorie con amabilidad.

—Aquí estas—Lyra volteó y vio como Sísifo se acercaba a ella con un café helado en la mano—pensé que como tienes calor esto te ayudaría a refrescarte—le entregó la bebida a su novia mientras Victorie veía de arriba abajo al chico.

—Viste que si es guapo nada que ver con el hombre que estaba señalando—dijo Lyra pero aun así el trance en el que estaba la trigueña no parecía dejarla pensar bien. Sísifo estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con la mirada de la chica— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Quién es ella, Lyra? —preguntó el griego al ver que la chica no desistía en penetrarlo con la mirada.

—Una chica con la que choqué sin querer, también va a Pilion con nosotros y pensamos que ya que vamos al mismo sitio entonces podríamos preguntar juntas e irnos todos juntos—Sísifo asintió y saludo a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Sísifo Giorgatos—le extendió la mano pero Victorie puso cara de asombro al escuchar el nombre de Sísifo— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó el griego a su novia en voz baja a lo cual la chica negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había visto tu cara en otra parte! Tienen gran parecido—la emoción en la cara de la chica hizo que los otros dos se apartaran un poco de ella—lo siento, lo siento, no pretendí asustarlos pero… eres Sísifo Giorgatos.

—… si, ¿y eso es algo bueno? –preguntó el griego.

—Es muy bueno—Lyra estaba empezando a ver la situación un poco incomoda—eres el hermano mayor de Regulus—Sísifo casi escupe su bebida al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Lyra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ninguno sabía que decir—perdónenme, yo soy Victorie Vélez, soy la novia de Regulus.

— ¡¿AH?! —dijeron ambos ante el asombro.

— ¿Enserio? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...—dijo Lyra con asombro al mismo tiempo que se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué haces aquí? Regulus nos dijo que vives en Francia y no estábamos enterados de que ibas a venir a Grecia, hubiéramos viajado contigo.

—Me invitó a la boda de su hermano, tuve suerte que pude venirme antes y no para la noche—los dos se sonrieron—no se preocupen, se supone que su hermano no sabe nada y su prometida creo que ya lo sabe.

—Pues este será un viaje familiar—dijo Sísifo con una sonrisa—de seguro que Eleanor también sabe sobre nosotros… espero.

— ¿Te imaginas que no sepa? —los tres pensaron en el peor de los escenarios posibles.

—Disculpen chicos… —los tres voltearon al escuchar la voz de la encargada hablarles. Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a la mujer— ¿ustedes me pidieron información sobre un transporte a Pilion?

—Sí—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Encontró algo? —pregunto Lyra.

—Hay uno, los transportes a Pilion son muy limitados y solo sale uno por día. Los taxis son mucho más caros y los autobuses solo salen por la mañana—los tres se miraron las caras sin entender. Los tres se miraron la hora en los teléfonos.

—Son las 8 de la mañana señorita—dijo Lyra mientras guardaba su teléfono en la cartera— ¿a qué hora saldrían si es muy temprano?

—Exactamente a las 8.

—… ¿Ah?

—En realidad está saliendo justo en estos momentos, por eso era que estaba llamando su atención, para decirles que el único autobús de hoy estaba saliendo—los tres se asomaron por la puerta y vieron como una autobús de color azul y blanco estaba arrancando de la estación.

—… ¡SISIFO ANDA Y DETEN ESE AUTOBUS! —Lyra le gritó a su novio el cual quedó aturdido— ¡NO ME VEAS ASÍ Y CORRE!

— ¡MUEVELO CUÑADO! —dijo Victorie con desesperación

— ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!

— ¡SOLO CORRE, SISIFO! —Sísifo dejó todo en el suelo y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, atravesó la puerta a ver si tenía suerte en lograr parar el autobús.

_**Posada (Mediodía)**_

Luego del regaño dado por Caroline los chicos tuvieron que ponerse a limpiar la casa en forma de castigo. Aioria y Kardia no pudieron decir nada, Camus los amenazó con que si ellos se hundían entones ellos irían con ellos al fondo del océano. Tenían que limpiar todos los platos, la sala, la cocina, los cuartos que ocupaban y para terminar de matarlos, la terraza donde se tenía planeado que se haría la despedida de soltera de Eleanor y la recepción de la boda.

Aioros fue con los otros chicos a preparar todo para la boda. Debían preparar un bote que los llevaría a la península luego de la ceremonia. Debían colocarles las flores blancas las cuales mas tarde las traería Afrodita junto con Seiriol. Los ayudantes de ese día serían Genbu, Dohko, Shaka y Aldebarán.

Eleanor tenía una lista con las cosas que debía hacer. Primero era ver donde estaba Shaina, lo segundo era probar los vestidos de damas a las chicas, tercero era ver donde estaban los tres hombres esos, debían andar en alguna parte de la isla.

A pesar de tener todos los problemas encima aun debían concentrarse en los que verdad era importante y eso era la despedida de soltera de Eleanor. Marin debía hablar con Caroline para terminar de cuadrar ciertas cosas pero sin la presencia de Eleanor y era necesaria la de Shaina, la cual no veían desde ayer.

— ¿Dónde está Shaina? –preguntó Marin mientras comían las chicas afuera—no la veo desde ayer y me preocupa porque no estaba en la habitación.

—Yo si la vi—dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa pícara—no me creerás lo que Camus y yo vimos—Eleanor tomó jugo y las miradas de todas estaban sobre ella—me dan miedo cuando me miran así.

— ¿Qué viste? —Preguntó Uria con curiosidad—me contaron que tenía problemas con un chico, uno de los amigos del hermano de Aioros.

—Y no puedes imaginarte las peleas que han tenido, se odian a muerte, es como si no pudieran verse ni en pintura—dijo Sasha a lo cual Eleanor soltó una risita malvada—¿de qué te ríes?

—De que acabas de decir que se odian a muerte—Marin y Sasha no entendían—a lo cual estoy en desacuerdo.

—Pero si es verdad—dijo Sasha con extrañes—se la pasan peleando cada vez que se ven.

—No fue lo que vi ayer antes de ir a la playa.

— ¿De que coñ…? ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que ellos… —Marin se tapó la boca, su amiga no podría haber echo lo que estaba pensando.

—Como dos conejos—fue lo único de dijo Eleanor para que las tres chicas entendieran a la perfección—y se veía que lo estaban disfrutando bastante.

— ¿No seguirán encerrados verdad? —preguntó Sasha—no me extrañaría que los hubieras dejado ahí toda la noche.

—Ganas no me faltaron pero no, cuando Camus y yo los vimos les dejamos la puerta abierta.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde están? Dos personas no pueden desaparecer así como así—dijo Uria.

—No tengo ni idea pero será mejor que comencemos ya con los vestidos de las damas de honor—Eleanor se paró del asiento que estaba frente a su casa junto a las demás—además de eso creo que tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas al mercado de aquí cerca.

Todos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y fueron hasta la cocina a dejar las cosas, se hacía tarde y Marin seguía preocupada porque faltaba una cosa para la despedida de soltera de su amiga. Ya que Uria estaba estudiando diseño de modas Eleanor decidió aprovechar eso para que la ayudara con los vestidos de las chicas y el suyo.

—Los vestidos estaban debajo de la escalera—Marin fue hasta la puerta indicada por Eleanor y sacó la caja que había traído Aioros hace unos días—Uria… hay algo que debo contarte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Espera a que lleguemos al cuarto, las paredes tienen oídos.

—Oh…

— ¡Hola gente! —todas voltearon al ver entrar a Shaina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿no es la vida hermosa?

—Sí, la fea eres tu—dijo Eleanor con tono prepotente— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Estábamos muy preocupadas porque ni te apareciste por la playa anoche.

—Teniendo la mejor noche de mi vida Ellie, no saben lo bien que me la pase—dijo Shaina con emoción—fue algo salvaje y lleno de adrenalina.

—Yo más o menos tengo una imagen de eso—dijo Eleanor recordando el desagradable momento— ¿En que parte estaban metidos? Te busque toda la mañana sin que mamá lo sospechara, da gracias que esta con las tías buscando unas cosas por Skopelos.

—En el viejo granero.

—…

—…

—Creo que ni debí preguntar—dijo Eleanor rascándose la nuca.

— ¿El viejo granero? —preguntó Uria. Ella sabía historias por su hermano Mu, pero no sabía TODO referente a lo lugares de la posada y aquellos rincones donde los chicos solían esconderse de sus padres o de Caroline.

—Luego te muestro, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron ahí? —preguntó Sasha.

—Pues como teníamos la puerta abierta envés de irnos a la playa recordé que habían unos colchones en el ático y estuvimos toda la noche haciendo…

—Sí ya se, jugando cartas fue lo menos que hicieron—dijo Sasha con un poco de asco—me alegra que ya se lleven mejor que antes, aunque sea para algo se ponen de acuerdo.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Marin un poco decepcionada de su amiga—pensé que eras más seria.

—Escúchame una cosa Mary Poppins—Shaina enfrentó a Marin de frente—que yo sea sexualmente activa no significa que soy una zorra. Me gusta disfrutar de la vida y Milo es un chico que al conocerlo mejor cae bien y si yo fuera tú le daría una oportunidad a Aioria aunque sea para conocerlo mejor.

—Uy… —dijeron Sasha, Eleanor y Uria al mismo tiempo mientras veían la pelea.

—Lamento si no soy tan pierna abierta como tú.

—Uy…

—Ya dejen de decir eso—dijo Shaina a las otras tres—como sea, piensa lo que quieras.

—Siempre lo hago, no es necesario que me lo digas—ambas parecieran que fueran a sacar chispas por los ojos. Eleanor no sabía que hacer, la había visto pelear antes pero nada como eso.

—Ya es suficiente, vámonos a probar los vestidos porque aún tenemos mucho que hacer y estos vestidos no se prueban solos.

Eleanor y Sasha arrastraron a las dos amigas al cuarto. Quisieran o no debían llevarse bien ahorita, no debían pelear aun con todo lo que debían que hacer. Pelear por hombres era algo tonto y en todos los años que llevaban de amistad jamás habían peleado por uno. Lo bueno era que Shaina ya no pelearía con Milo. Un problema menos, quedaba 1000.

Marin, Shaina y Sasha se colocaron los vestidos. Eran de color arena, con tirantes finos y con pequeñas perlas en toda la parte del busto y un poco más abajo hasta donde una cinta perlada separaba la falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, de tela suave y fácil de llevar, debían usar tacones pero no unos tan altos.

Eleanor les mostró unas flores que deberían ir como adorno en sus peinados y las flores que usarían durante la boda. A todas les pareció una selección muy sencilla y hermosa para el tipo de boda que sería, como se dijo antes, Eleanor y su madre no eran de un poder adquisitivo muy grande.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —dijo Uria al escuchar toda la historia de los padres de la rubia— ¿Y siguen aquí?

—Absolutamente, les dije que no podían irse—Uria estaba colocando los alfileres en el vestido de Marin, como había adelgazo el vestido le quedaba un poco holgado en la pate de arriba—aún no se cómo decírselo a Aioros.

—Pero debes hacerlo.

—No puedo hacerlo, no aun al menos—Eleanor tenía miedo de lo que pudiera opinar su prometido. A Aioros le molestaba cuando tocaba el tema de su padre.

—La boda es pasado mañana, ¿Cuándo rayos se lo piensas decir? ¿En la despedida de soltera? ¿En la luna de miel? ¿En el momento de la ceremonia en tus votos? —sus amigas tenían razón en todo. A la segunda persona que no soportaba ocultarle todo eso era a Aioros, él siempre fue honesto con ella exceptuando los de sus otros hermanos pero de resto siempre ha sido muy sincero con ella y la ha apoyado en todo.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Descuida, siempre nos metemos en problemas y siempre salimos de ellos… a última hora pero siempre logramos salir de ellos—dijo Marin animando a su amiga—además de que estos vestidos están hermosos, están aprobados por las damas de honor—las tres se lanzaron sobre ella y abrazaron.

—Cuidado chicas, tienen los alfileres—dijo Uria.

—Pero aún falta algo—dijo Shaina.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Y tú vestido de novia? —preguntó Uria de la nada—quiero verlo.

— ¡Muéstralo! ¡Muéstralo! ¡Muéstralo! —todas comenzaron a vitorear para que sacara el vestido.

—Está bien, está bien, no desesperen—fue hasta su armario y sacó una caja de color azul cielo.

A pesar de todo Eleanor sentía que olvidaba algo, algo que no estaba en su lista y al parecer era algo sin importancia porque no lo recordaba pero al mismo tiempo parecía puyarla mentalmente, como una advertencia. No era el vestido, no eran las flores, no eran la comida, no eran sus padres, no eran sus amigos… entonces… ¿Qué era lo que estaba olvidando?

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Buenas noooooches!**_

_**Me llegue con esta actualización súper rápido ya que cierta amiga mía que amodoro mucho (Alessia de Piscis) pero que a la vez me tiene hasta la coronilla con "actualiza vaga, bitch please" hahahhaha pero así la quiero y es la que me pone a escribir.**_

_**Como ya ven ya falta muy poco para la boda y para más desastres con todos estos hermosos hombres. Sé que hay cosas que no se ven en el fic y por eso en algún momento cuando pueda voy a escribirlas y las publicare como las escenas nunca antes vista de la boda del año. Si hay alguna escena que quieran ver o que les dio curiosidad saber que pasó en ese momento solo díganme por privado o en un review.**_

_**Amiga aquí esta, no me ladilles ne un buen tiempo hahhahah mentira, espero traer el siguiente capítulo muy pronto.**_

_**Les mando besos, abrazos y que sueñen con su caballero favorito.**_

_**Althea de Leo. **_


	24. Capítulo 22

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei, Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto. Este fic está basado en la película Mamma Mia!_

_Mamma Mia! es propiedad de Benny Andersson y Björn Ulvaeus junto a las canciones._

* * *

_Capítulo 22_

_¿Cómo se hace una despedida? parte 1_

—Ya voy, no desesperen—Eleanor colocó la caja sobre la cama delicadamente. Todos se colocaron alrededor con cuidado, mientras sacaba el vestido—aquí esta, tengan cuidado que tiene unos alfileres por la parte de abajo.

—Descuida, yo me encargo de eso luego.

Uria ayudó a extender el vestido muy delicadamente. Era de color hueso con tela y la falda de chiffon con algunos adornos en piedras brillantes. La parte de arriba como de organza con un fondo de color hueso para que no se vieran mucho los atributos de Eleanor y tenía más adornos tejitos. Era algo muy sencillo pero muy hermoso.

—… —Shaina se volteó quitando su vista del vestido.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shaina? —preguntó Marin acercándose a su amiga.

—No es nada…

—… ¿Estas llorando? —preguntó Sasha al escuchar el tono de voz con el que respondió Shaina—en verdad estas llorando…

—… ahora me hicieron llorar a mí también—Eleanor se cubrió los ojos con la mano y se limpió con la otra—son unas tontas… solo es un estúpido vestido blanco… se me metió el protector solar en el ojo…—Uria le dio un pañuelo desechable a Shaina y a la futura novia—gracias.

—Es que es muy irreal, aun no lo creo y eso me hace pensar en lo mucho que hemos pasado, en todas las aventuras que tuvimos aquí en la isla con todos nuestros amigos, buenos y malos momentos por igual—Shaina se limpió un poco las lágrimas con el pañuelo desechable—me hace pensar que ya no somos unos niños y que estamos avanzando, que este es un cambio para todos y más para ti.

—Ahora se me metió el protector solar al ojo también…—Marin le sacó otro trozo de papel y se limpió las lágrimas con él—para mí no parece real tampoco, siento que más nunca nos volveremos a ver. Que nos distanciaremos mucho y que ya no será lo mismo con todos.

—Eso jamás—Eleanor atrajo a todas hacia ella y las abrazó—prefiero mil veces estar con todos ustedes y seguir haciendo todas las tonterías que hacemos.

Todas rieron. Ya no era momento de sentimientos reencontrados, era el momento de arreglar los vestidos y, quitando a Eleanor, era hora de planear la despedida de soltera. Debía ser algo no tan grande, obviamente debía ser inolvidable y al mismo tiempo todas debían divertirse a pesar de que las tías y madre de Eleanor estuvieran ahí. Ya tenían planeada unas cuantas cosas y de eso se encargarían ellas ese mismo día en la noche.

—Ellie, dijiste que debíamos ir a comprar unas cosas a Pilion ¿no? —dijo Marin luego de limpiarse las lágrimas—sería bueno ir y salir de esta isla un rato.

—Sí, pero es mejor ir a Skópelos, ahí hay más variedad. Puede que nos encontremos con mamá y así podemos venirnos con ella de regreso, lo siento peor no saldremos de la isla—Eleanor guardó el vestido nuevamente en su caja y lo guardó en el closet—se quedará ahí hasta el día de la boda.

—No es problema, mientras tu compras tus cosas nosotras compraremos lo que se necesite para tu despedida de soltera, te advierto que va a haber alcohol, mucho alcohol… y más alcohol—Eleanor rodó los ojos y asintió—la novia lo ha aprobado, a moverse chicas.

—Yo me quedo, ayudaré a los chicos con las flores del bote, ya saben, son hombres y no saben distinguir una margarita de una hierba—dijo Uria mientras terminaba de guardaba todas las cosas de costura.

—Tienes razón—dijo Eleanor recordando quienes eran lo que iban a decorar el barco que los llevaría a Pilion luego de la boda—quítense los vestidos y vámonos rápido para que Aioros nos lleve, de seguro tiene que ir a casa para descansar.

Sasha, Marin y Shaina se desvistieron rápido y se cambiaron a sus ropas de calle, tomaron sus bolsos dejando una desastre de vestidos para que Uria los guardara y salieron corriendo antes de que Aioros se fuera. Al llegar abajo los fiesteros aún estaban pasando la mopa por el suelo y otros limpiaban las ventanas. Aioros estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico mientras supervisaba, al menos así había dicho Caroline que hiciera mientras ella no estuviera.

Aioros tuvo que regresar a buscar algo cuando las chicas estaban arriba y fue el momento perfecto para ser atrapado por Caroline. Tenía que vigilar a los chicos para que hicieran todo lo que estaba en una lista que había dejado la dueña de todo eso.

—Amor, tenemos que ir a Skópelos, ¿nos llevas? —Eleanor se acercó a su prometido cariñosamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

—No puedo, tengo que supervisarlos pero si quieres te puedes llevar el carr… —antes de que Aioros pudiera terminar de sacar las llaves del carro de su bolsillo, Eleanor no lo dejó terminar y tomó las llaves de la mano de su prometido con rapidez—… de nada.

—Te amo—Eleanor le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de uno de Marin y Shaina. Sasha no lo conocía bien así que se abstuvo de hacer lo mismo—nos vemos en la tarde, pórtense bien y no han mas desastre, ¿tienen algo planeado para después?

—Sí, los chicos tendremos reunión para planear la despedida de Aioros. Va a quedar como un bautizo pero sádico—el griego se tensó al escuchar a Angelo decir eso. Eleanor no sabía nada de una despedida de soltero.

— ¿Tú le vas a organizar la despedida de soltero? —preguntó Eleanor a Angelo. Los demás lo miraban como si hubiera puesta la cagada más grande—no estaba enterada de eso…

—Sí… fue algo a última hora… —Aioros se acercó a Eleanor con cuidado— ¿no te molesta?

—Que bien que Angelo te haga una despedida, él sabe organizar buenas fiestas, diviértanse mucho—la rubia salió de la casa seguida de sus amigas. Todos se quedaron extrañados con esa respuesta, pensaban que Eleanor les sacaría hasta el último insulto en su vocabulario.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Aspros después de ver a la rubia salir junto con las demás— ¿aún estoy vivo?

—Creo que el alcohol nos está afectando la realidad en la que vivimos—dijo Deuteros tocándose la cabeza, la resaca estaba molestando y con los gritos de Caroline se había puesto peor— ¿dijo que nos divirtiéramos? —todos asintieron incluido Aioros.

— ¡La novia lo ha aprobado, chicos! Tendremos despedida y de la buena. Ya tengo cosas planeadas y ya alquile unos cuantos objetos que nos serán útiles porque la despedida comenzara exactamente después del mediodía, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Los quiero a todos con sus trajes de baño—todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo Angelo— ¿Qué? Ya les había dicho que la despedida iba a ser la mejor de toda Grecia.

—… eso no me preocupa—dijo Camus volviendo a meter la mopa en el agua luego de limpiar el piso de la cocina—lo que me preocupa es que hagas la misma cagada que hiciste en la despedida de soltero de Claudio—Camus había sido el único, junto con Shaka, que había asistido a la boda del hermano mayor de Angelo el año pasado y porque casualmente estaban de vacaciones por Italia en esa época.

—Te dije mil veces que no fue mi culpa que los fuegos artificiales hayan explotado cerca del campo de olivo, venían malos y solo se prendió en fuego, no hubo daños grandes y la fortuna familiar se mantiene. Además que las stripers hicieron un buen trabajo.

—… ¡Nos robaron las carteras, Angelo! —dijo Camus recordando el terrible suceso—y no solo eso, nos dejaron maniatados y encerrados en la bodegas de la empresa de tu padre tan solo porque se te ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer la despedida en la fábrica de vinos.

—Era más barato y la de aceite de olivo estaba en remodelación, recuerda que papá no quiso poner ni un euro y todo salió de mi bolsillo porque no iba a pedirle a Claudio. Además que las barracas fueron un lugar muy bueno para el espectáculo mientras duró, hasta teníamos vino.

—También salió de mi bolsillo y del de los otros invitados… —los demás escuchaban la discusión desde la distancia. Aioros estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez pedirle a Angelo que hiciera su despedida era una idea un poco… enferma. Ninguno se lo había advertido o no les dio tiempo de eso.

—Me suena como la despedida que le hicieron a papá antes de casarse—dijo Aspros recordando la otra fiesta que tuvieron a principios de año.

—Ese es otro asunto, su padre se casó y ni invitaron por cortesía—dijo Angelo dejando la mopa a un lado mientras se quitaba el trapo de la cabeza. Parecía vendedora de fruta.

—Créeme que no fue nada, intentamos que la strippers se lo quemaran por la noche pero no hubo manera, no se dejó. Al final Aspros se quemó a una y un amigo de papá a otra—dijo Deuteros mientras volvía a mojar la mopa para pasarla por las escaleras y Aspros sonreía a sus amigos con satisfacción—no fue divertido y los únicos que disfrutaron una fiesta fue la prometida de papá con su hija mayor y la puta de la hija menor—Aspros reaccionó y le dio un zape en la cabeza antes de que subiera por las escaleras.

—Saoirse… ¡Saoirse! —le repitió Aspros con cansancio. Deuteros no prestó atención y se fue hasta arriba para comenzar a limpiar el pasillo. Todos se quedaron viendo la extraña escena—luego les contare, es una estupidez de él.

—Creo que mejor voy a ver cómo van Aioria y Kardia con la limpieza de la terraza grande… —Aioros salió rápidamente de ahí. Sabía que los amigos querían hablar de lo que acaba de pasar y él no era invitado.

—A la cocina… ahora… —dijo Camus con mucha seriedad.

_**Camino a Skópelos.**_

No importaba los años que pasaran la música siempre seria parte de las vidas de esas tres mujeres. Sí era verdad que cuando eran jóvenes tenían ideas locas, fuera de contexto y tal vez un poco fantasiosas pero las lograron y eso era lo que hacía su amistad mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Te sucede algo, amiga? —Clara iba en la parte de adelante del pequeño carro de Caroline junto con Jenny—te vez rara desde ayer.

—Sí estoy bien… es solo que esos desgraciados… tengo el presentimiento de que no se han ido de la isla—Caroline no había podido dormir desde la noche anterior y todo el día estuvo pensando en maneras de asesinar a esos tres si seguían en la isla—ya quiero que todo esto acabe.

—Amiga no lo mires así, ve el lado positivo de todo esto. Tu hija se casa, tiene un buen chico, buenos amigos que la han ayudado, tú tienes una vida estable… con un poco de deudas pero estable, tienes salud y un techo—Caroline fue sacando una sonrisa con las palabras de Jenny—entiende que una boda debe ser un momento feliz y organizarla puede ser tedioso… pregúntamelo a mí que he tenido que organizarle las tres que lleva esta mujer.

—Cállate—dijo Clara en tono chillón y la vez sorprendida—escucha Caroline, si están o no están eso no interesa ahorita, lo que importa ahorita es que busquemos lo que necesita Jenny y pasar una tarde de chicas. Tal vez hasta podamos ver algunas tiendas y comprar ropa—dijo con emoción la alta mujer.

—Sí…

— ¡Súbele volumen! —Caroline sonrió y le subió bastante a la canción que se estaba sintonizando.

_**30 minutos después, Skópelos.**_

Después de bajarse del carro de Aioros, Marin, Shaina y Sasha se hicieron a ellas mismas una nota mental del tamaño de la isla… nunca dejar que Eleanor manejara con ellas adentro. Más de una vez pensaron ver la muerte esperándolas en una curva, no era que las carreteras estuvieran malas, porque en realidad lo estaban, era que Eleanor manejaba muy mal.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir? —preguntó Shaina mientras caminaban por los muelles, cerca de donde habían estacionado el carro—siento que la columna se me desvió un poco.

—Mi mamá.

En menos de un segundo a Marin y a Shaina le llegaron los recuerdos de cuando Caroline las llevaba a algún lado cuando aún no sabían manejar un auto. Ahora recordaban de donde se les hacía conocido el sentimiento que acaban de tener al estar montadas en el carro con Eleanor, era exactamente igual a como manejaba Caroline.

— ¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó Sasha al ver que habían unas cuantas tiendas pero nada planeado.

—Ellie… —Marin llamó a su amiga para captar su atención—Shaina y yo tenemos cosas que comprar.

—… que bien—dijo Eleanor sin más porque no entendía lo que había dicho Marin—¿Algún lugar en específico?

—Sí… para no ser rudas contigo ya que llevamos muchos años de amistad y vivencias… lárgate por favor—dijo Shaina sin más. Eleanor solo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, indignada de escuchar a su amiga decirle eso y de esa forma directa y cruda.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Marin y Shaina se miraron las caras. No les quedaba más opción que decirlo ya que no podían perder más tiempo.

—Son cosas de tu despedía, vete por favor que no podemos perder más tiempo. Queremos que sea sorpresa y contigo aquí eso será imposible.

—Oh, que emoción—Eleanor con alegría. Tomó la mano de Sasha y la apretó con fuerza—espero que lo hagan bien o será la última vez que les diría la palabra. No quiero algo súper espectacular pero algo que si me ayude a olvidar todo lo de la boda.

—… es como si nos dijeras que te demos un coctel de pastillas para olvidarte de la vida hasta el día siguiente—dijo Shaina pensando mejor la situación.

—No sería mala idea en realidad—dijo Eleanor para sorpresa de todas.

—…

—…

—Nos vemos en una hora, ¿es suficiente tiempo? —ambas amigas asintieron aun con la misma expresión en el rostro, de decepción infinita con un toque de sarcasmo—ok, nos vemos. Cuando terminen nos veremos en la cafetería, no me digan que planean, quiero sorprenderme y si me dicen no puedo fingir sorpresa, sería muy hipócrita.

—…

—…

—Adiós—antes de irse Sasha les dio una mirada de ayuda pero las dos chicas ni se movieron.

Marin y Shaina vieron como la pelilia era arrastrada hacia algún lugar por su amiga. Era divertido ver que a pesar de su tamaño tenía muchas fuerzas. Al perderlas de vista podían poner en marcha su plan de la despedida.

—Saca la lista—dijo Shaina mientras metía la mano en su bolso para sacar el dinero que habían logrado reunir entre ellas y colaboraciones de Angelo, Shaka, Camus y Genbu—menos mal que nos dieron el dinero que faltaba y más. Pero Angelo puso condición.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Marin mientras veía la lista de cosas para comprar. Eran varias y tenían poco tiempo.

—Que le guardemos un poco de las bebidas porque al parecer la despedida de Aioros va a terminar temprano, según lo que tiene planeado.

—Qué raro pero no nos queda opción, sin eso nos quedaríamos cortas para gastar bien en lo que queremos hacer así que no le veo problema, lo raro es que la despedida de Aioros termine temprano y más aun con Angelo organizándola.

—Aunque es algo sencillo, solo gastaremos más en las bebidas.

—Y eso incluye la lista de invitados que tenga la enana esa, aun nos abemos quienes vienen además de Sasha, Uria, Shiro, Vanessa, Anmeria, tu y yo… y las tías y Caroline—Marin comenzó a sacar cuentas mientras caminaban—estoy segura que son solo esas.

—Será mejor que compremos más de lo que tenemos—dijo Shaina ganándose una mirada de extrañez de parte de Marin—créeme, será mejor así.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque tú sabes que siempre nos salen las cosas mal, ya sea por ley de Murphy o porque seamos nosotros—Marin asintió a eso recordando las tantas veces que organizaban algo y siempre se quedaba cortos de algo—siempre nos llevamos sorpresas así que por favor, a comprar el triple de todo.

_**Eleanor y Sasha.**_

Mientras sus amigas se encargaban de asuntos importantes, para Eleanor, la futura novia iba a paso rápido por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad. El día estaba soleado como nunca y la gente iba de puesto en puesto comprando fruta u hortalizas. Habían dejado atrás a las otras dos chicas hace poco menos de 5 minutos, Eleanor caminaba muy rápido.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estas muy emocionada para mi gusto—dijo Sasha al ver que su amiga iba aumentado la velocidad— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Vamos a entregar dos invitaciones de la boda. Se me habían olvidado y quería decirles para que fueran mañana a la fiesta.

— ¿Ah? Las chicas tienen todo contado, si invitamos a alguien mas no alcanzara todo.

—Veras que sí, no te preocupes por nada.

— ¿Y no es que tus amigas iban a venir? ¿Para qué le vas a entregar unas invitaciones si ya saben? —Eleanor la miró sin entender que estaba diciendo—de tus amigas, las que iban a ir el día de la boda a ayudarte.

—Esas perras se fueron de vacaciones a Turquía ayer, regresan el lunes así que están borradas de todo ahora, eso incluye mi lista de amigos—dijo Eleanor con mucha calma, lo cual podía traducirse a una rabia que no había explotado pero que podría estallar si algo lo provocaba.

—Ya veo… y ¿a quienes piensas invitar? Y a última hora todo como siempre…—de repente Eleanor se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa infantil— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?... Ellie… no me digas que tú… —Sasha le tocó el vientre por puro instinto ya que estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? No, no, tú sabes que Aioros y yo nos hemos tenido sexo aun. Aquí trabaja una de ellas.

—No es necesario que lo hagas con Aioros para quedar embarazada, de cualquier hombre también funciona.

—Lo que me haces entender es que piensas mal de mí.

—No siempre.

—…

—Soy honesta.

—Está bien, tú y tu honestidad síganme—Eleanor empujó la puerta y un olor a bebé penetró por sus fosas nasales—me encanta este olor.

—… definitivamente algo anda mal en ti—al cerrase la puerta ambas vieron a una chica entrar por una puerta detrás de la caja con una sonrisa dulce en la cara.

—Bienveni… ¿Eleanor? —la chica tenía el cabello color chocolate y corto hasta la nuca—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Rey, tiempo sin verte—Eleanor salió corriendo hasta donde estaba la chica y la abrazó con fuerzas—sé que es repentino pero mañana es mi despedida de soltera y quiero que vayas.

— ¿Te casas? —Eleanor asintió con emoción.

—También vine a invitarte a la boda, es que no pude hacerlo antes porque estaba sola arreglando todo y se me volvió un desastre pero aquí está la invitación. Espero que puedas asistir y mañana también, será una noche muy movida.

—Ahí estaré, cuenta con ello. Puedo irme temprano si quieres, para ayudar un poco, como mañana es mi día libre sería de gran ayuda para preparar todo.

—No es mala idea, ya sabes cómo llegar a la posada. Te estaré esperando allá—la chica le sonrió dulcemente antes de verlas salir de la tienda.

—Eres una mentirosa.

—No lo soy, sí la iba a invitar pero no había podido venir antes.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un taller de reparación de carros. Habían tres carros estacionados adentro y les estaban haciendo manteniendo. Estaban varios trabajadores de un lado al otro.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos aquí? —preguntó Sasha al ver el lugar con extrañes—tienes amigas un poco extrañas.

—No te imaginas—Eleanor levantó una mano como llamando a alguien desde la parte de taras del taller. Una chica con braga azul amarrada en la cintura y una camisa de tirantes blanca se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Eleanor?

— ¡Sierra! —ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerzas. Lo bueno de todo era que la chica estaba limpia—que bien que estas aquí, pensé que estabas en Atenas todavía.

—Regresé ayer y como ves, papá dejó acumular el trabajo. Llegue trabajando, pero tú sabes que esto me gusta mucho—dijo la chica señalando los carros que estaban atendiendo. Era un poco más alta que Sasha, cabello negro corto hasta la barbilla y ojos tan azules como el cielo—y no es nada, hay cuatro en fila.

—Pues tendrás que deshacerte de esos por esto—Eleanor le entregó la invitación. La chica puso cara de sorpresa al ver el sobre de color perla. Lo tomó y lo abrió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera de Skopelos? Incluso pensé que te habías casado y casi te mando el regale bodas con mucha vergüenza incluido porque pensé que me había perdido el magno evento.

—Mañana es la despedida y te quiero ver ahí. Sin excusas, los carros pueden esperar peor mi despedida no así que allá te quiero ver.

—Cuenta con eso.

—Me voy porque tengo que terminar unas cosas pero nos vemos mañana a las 8 en la posada, ya sabes cómo llegar, solo aparécete—la chica le hizo una seña de aprobación con el dedo mientras las veía irse.

Ambas chicas se fueron caminando por una de las calles cercanas al taller, querían ir al café donde se iban a reunir y mientras tanto verían algunas tiendas.

—Al menos ya entregaste lo que querías—dijo Sasha mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca—tenemos unos 45 minutos más antes de encontrarnos con las otras.

—No te preocu… —Eleanor puso una mano a la altura del estómago de Sasha y la detuvo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Eso me dolió—Sasha se sobó su abdomen y al subir la mirada se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía una mirada distinta y parecía que fuera a entrar en pánico en cualquier momento.

—Mira… —Sasha volteó a ver que tenía a su amiga así y quedó de piedra al ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Oh por Dios…

_**Saga, Degel, Manigoldo.**_

— ¿Puedo saber que hago aquí? —preguntó el dueño del bote.

—Para que salgas de ese bote y tomes un poco de aire de civilización de vez en cuando. El encierro te puede volver loco… perdón, más loco—dijo Saga mientras pasaba por los puestos de fruta buscando algo para poder comer en el bote ya que Manigoldo no tenía prácticamente nada saludable para comer—aun no entiendo como sobrevives solo con ron.

—Es algo que toma años.

—Sí, y la falta de dinero debe ayudar también—Degel también buscaba algo por su lado.

—Den gracias que los traje, desagradecidos—ambos hombre lo miraron aun sin comprender el pequeño acto de inmadurez que acaba de hacer.

—Yo voy por acá Saga, y me llevó a este para que compre algunas cosas para él mismo si es necesario. Vámonos italiano borrachón—Degel tomó de la mano Manigoldo, este hizo un berrinche pero al final logró ser arrastrado por el francés hacia otro lado.

—No vuelvan tan tarde…

Saga los vio alejarse con rapidez. Había hablado esa mañana con sus hijos, al menos los pocos segundos que dejó Paradox que los niños agarraran el teléfono para hablar con su padre. También había recibido una llamada de Asmita desde Nueva York, al parecer ya era oficial, estaba divorciado de esa víbora y con menos de los bienes materiales que había adquirido con mucho esfuerzo pero como había dicho antes, eso no importaba ya que volverían en cualquier momento. Ahora lo importante era que Asmita había comenzado a idear un plan para recuperar a sus hijos o al menos que los pudiera ver más que solo esas fechas.

—Me casé con la peor… —Saga estaba mirando unas manzanas cuando sintió que algo en su bolsillo vibraba— ¿Quién será? —estaba indeciso en si contentas o no pero ya qué, no perdía nada con eso— ¿Aló?

— _¡Por fin me puedo comunicar contigo!_

—Kanon… ¿Qué quieres, hermano?

—_Quería saber qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza para haber abandonado todo en Nueva York e irte a Grecia así como así, pensé que tenías algún loco deseo suicidad… tu sabes… por qué tu vida es miserable y eso._

—Mi vida no es miserable, Kanon… es un poco dispareja ahorita pero espero arreglarlo pronto todo—los gemelos se entendían a su manera—perdón por irme sin decir nada a nadie pero debía venir. Disculpa a los niños, sé que fue el cumpleaños de las gemelas y créeme que me siento mal por haberme ido de esta manera hermano—Saga había oído de sus hijo mayores que asistieron al primer cumpleaños de las gemelas de su hermano—prometo que cuando termine aquí le llevare sus regalos a Persia y a Roma—Saga aun no entendía como fue que sus dos sobrinas llevaban esos nombres, no eran feos, pero sí un poco extraños.

Su hermano se había casado unos cinco años después que él y contaba con cinco niños. La mayor era una niña, el segundo y el tercero varones y las gemelas. También había sido error de cálculo pero les llegó de sorpresa que eran dobles.

—_Descuida por lo del regalo de las niñas pero_ _la última vez que hiciste eso te enamoraste de una chica allá en Grecia. En aquellos años todos nos preocupamos por ti, y ahorita que tu secretaria me contó toda esta locura que estás haciendo y que ibas a una boda. Justo en ese momento se me cruzó por la mente la estúpida idea de que ibas a ir detrás de esa chica que conociste hace más de 20 años_—Saga escuchó como su hermano se reía, como si todo fuera una broma y él no sabía que contestar.

—Sí, que gracioso… eso lo resume todo muy bien, Kanon… —la risa se dejó de escuchar desde el otro lado— ¿Kanon?

—_Saga… Saga, hermano… ¿Qué mojón mental se te metió ahora en la cabeza? _—la voz de Kanon sonaba molesta_— ¿Cómo te vas por una mujer que no has visto desde hace más de 20 años? ¿Estas loco o que te fumaste? _

—Kanon…

—_Deberías estar aquí atendiendo tu empresa y no detrás de las faldas de una mujer que…_

— ¡Kanon! Ahorita no podemos hablar pero… —Saga se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una mirada muy conocida—…

— _¿Saga?_

—Te llamo después… mándale saludos a los niños y a Thetis—Saga trancó y se quedó viendo a la mujer frente a él—Caroline…

—… Saga…

_**POV Caroline (Minutos antes)**_

Tener a esas dos de amigas no era fácil, era como un deporte extremo y más aún cuando Clara le daba por comprar de todo lo que veía en las pequeñas tiendas de acá, desde souvenirs hasta ropa. En mi caso siempre era verlas hacer sus locuras. Desde que somos amigas siempre ha sido así, yo era la que observaba pero siempre fui la más alegre y la que más le gustaba ir de fiesta… por eso terminé como estoy ahora.

—Caro, ¿Qué te vas a poner para la boda de Ellie? —miré a Clara que estaba en la tienda que visité la otra vez—por favor dime que tienes algo que ponerte.

—Algo como algo no pero…

—Por Dios Caroline, es la boda de tu única hija, debes tener algo especial que ponerte sino todo será en vano.

— ¿Qué te parece ese que está en exhibición? —Jenny apuntó al vestido de la otra vez, di gracias a Dios que la chica que estaba tendiendo no era la misma de la otra vez—esos colores te quedarían hermosos.

— ¿Ustedes que se van a poner?

—No nos cambies de tema, Caroline—dijo Clara—si es por dinero tu sabes que no es problema para mi paga…

—Por favor no.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan terca cuando alguien quiere ayudarte?

—… las espero afuera—tomé mi bolso y salí de ahí rápidamente.

No quise verles las caras antes de salir. Siempre he sido testaruda para muchas cosas y pedir prestado o deberle a alguien era algo que no podía soportar, era como estar encadenada a un calvario hasta que pagaras lo que debías y no importaba si eran mis mejores amigas las que me lo ofrecían, aun así no lo aceptaría.

Tampoco quería pelear con ellas porque nadie tenía la culpa de que las finanzas estuvieran bajas, solo yo. Pagar mi molestia con ellas solo ocasionaría un fallo a largo plazo en la boda y no podía permitir que nada arruinara la boda de Eleanor, ni siquiera que esos tres estuvieran por ahí haciendo de las suyas.

— ¿Por qué justo ahora tenían que aparecer?, justo para la boda de Ellie… —caminé y caminé varias calles, no era un pueblo grande pero se me hacía infinito.

Desde que ellos llegaron me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, comenzando por como pasamos de no tener nada a tener un hogar. Luego me entraron ganas de ver fotos, no fotos de Eleanor, fotos de ellos tres cuando éramos jóvenes y vivíamos la vida sin problemas y por más que viera las fotos… ni yo sabría decir quién es su padre.

— ¿Quién de ustedes será?...

— ¡Kanon! Ahorita no podemos hablar pero… —me paré en seco y ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre— Te llamo después… mándale saludos a los niños y a Thetis… —trancó su celular y me miró a los ojos—Caroline…

—… Saga… —no sabía que decir, si me le quedaba mirando como tonta el notaria algo y si decía algo entonces volveríamos a tener un vínculo y eso no lo podía permitir.

—Qué bueno es verte otra vez.

—Pensé que se habían ido de la isla… como se los dije claramente.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso aunque quisiera—se dio una media sonrisa de esas que antes me daba, hace ya más de 20 años.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque pague por estar aquí, me gusta esta isla y… no puedo irme si Manigoldo no maneja el bote y él se quiere quedar así que yo cumplo lo que diga el capitán.

—Esa es solo una tonta excusa—el rió pero yo no. La posibilidad de reírme con él me estaba matando pero no debía ceder—no te acerques… por favor.

—Caroline escúchame… escúchame un segundo mujer—Saga me tomó por los hombros, era lo más cercano que habíamos estado el uno del otro desde hace años—por favor mírame a los ojos, mírame como hacías antes.

—Tú te fuiste… tú me dejaste aquí ¿y quieres que te escuche? Desde que te fuiste te puedo asegurar que he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo porque a pesar de todo siempre he tenido todo lo que más he amado, una familia y personas que se preocupan por mí y mi hija. Tú en cambio me mentiste y caí como la tonta más grande de todas.

—No, no, Caroline por favor escúchame… —me zafé de su agarre y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

_**Fin POV Caroline.**_

Mientras la escena ocurría, más de una estaba escondida escuchando parte de todo. Por un lado estaban Eleanor y Sasha, escondidas detrás de una papelera grande metálica que estaba al lado del café donde debían reunirse con Marin y Shaina.

—Pobre Caroline.

—Esto es mi culpa, mamá sufre Sasha… todo es mi culpa.

Sasha tomó a Eleanor de los hombros y la sentó en una de las sillas afuera del local después de ver como Caroline se iba corriendo de ahí dejando a un Saga con las palabras en la boca. El griego dio media vuelta y también se fue de ahí.

—No es tu culpa, tu solo querías saber la verdad.

—Pero no me di cuenta que le iba a hacer daño a la persona más importante de mi vida… hice algo terrible Sasha y ahora mamá está pagando mi estúpido capricho… tan solo porque no quería aceptar la realidad que mi madre me quería imponer, el teatro que siempre armó durante tantos años.

—Vamos por ella entonces, pero actuemos como si nada—Eleanor asintió ante la idea de Sasha—busquemos a las chicas y hablamos con Caroline para animarla un poco.

—Pero hay que hacerlo rápido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Siento que algo está pasando en la posada… y no me agrada mucho ese sentimiento. Voy a llamar para asegurarme que todo está bien—Eleanor sacó su teléfono y marcó el primer número que apareció en la pantalla.

_**Kalokairi. **_

Mientras los chicos limpiaban, los otros se encargaban de una tarea muy importante: las flores. Eleanor había dejado instrucciones claras a los chicos antes de irse.

—No me vengas con que es expresionismo moderno—dijo Shaka al ver como habían colocado unas flores—no puedes poner tres blancas, dos rojas y cuatro amarillas en un orden que no tiene sentido.

—Es expresionismo moderno—dijo Aldebarán insistiendo en esa idea—además es para sacarle color—Shaka estuvo a punto de agarrar al brasileño por los pelos si no es que Genbu lo detiene.

—Alinea tus chakras, Shaka. Necesitamos ayuda urgente.

—Descuiden, el amigo de Ellie que tiene la floristería va a venir a ayudar con esto. Ellie me llamó hace rato para decírmelo—dijo Aioros llegando al muelle donde estaban todos con las flores y el bote que llevaría a los recién casados a la península—… sí, necesitaremos la ayuda.

—Te lo dije—dijo Shaka al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la flor roja a Aldebarán de la mano.

—Perdón por querer ayudar—dijo Aldebarán con molestia.

—No peleen tanto, voy a buscar al chico, de segur ya está allá esperando—Aioros se montó en su bote que estaba amarrado del otro lado del muelle—nos vemos en un rato y por favor, por favor, no dañen las flores que son las únicas que hay.

Aioros encendió le bote y se fue dejando a los otros con las flores.

_**Pilion **_

En el tranquilo pueblo pesquero no pasaba absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal… pasaba. Hay que tener en cuenta que durante el tiempo que no se hacían las entregas a Kalokairi, el muelle se la pasaba tranquilo y sin muchas personas. Y aunque no había botes en el muelle estaba prácticamente desierto.

— ¡Señor cuidado! ¡Mi esposa esta embarazada! —el chico que habló se dio un buen golpe contra el vidrio mientras la chica a su lado estaba muy tranquila con sus tres meses de embarazo— ¿Estas bien, amor?

—Perfectamente amor, deberías relajarte—la joven le sonrió con mucha tranquilidad—el señor sabe lo que hace, no es primera vez que maneja así, ¿no, señor?

—Por supuesto señorita—una de las cosas de las cuales la mujer se enorgullecía más era de hablar un griego perfecto debido que había vivido ahí varios años junto a su familia.

—Me tranquiliza que al menos sabes cómo comunicarte aquí.

—Sí, descuida que la mayoría de los invitados deben hablar el mismo idioma y no tiene que ser el griego amor, supongo que algunos hablaran hasta francés ahí—la chica sacó una lima de uñas y comenzó a limarse. El taxista dio una vuelta un poco cerrada y el chico golpeó la otra puerta con su cuerpo—ya casi llegamos—dijo la chica con emoción.

—Menos mal… —de repente ambos voltearon, algo como un rayo amarillo les pasó por un lado. Más bien era como si un carro a máxima velocidad les hubiera pasado por lado— ¿Qué es eso?

—Y tu quejándote que este manejaba mal—ambos comenzaron a hablar en francés para que le taxista no los entendiera—debe ser algún borracho, descuida que llegaremos pronto a la isla y Camus nos recibirá mañana en la isla, por ahora solo quiero llegar al motel y descansar para llegar frescos mañana a la isla.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no le dijiste a la novia que veníamos, ¿y si no tiene cuarto disponible?

—Pues debería tenerlo, sino como haríamos cuando me den mis antojos—la chica lo miró seductoramente y le acarició una pierna suavemente.

—Ah… ya veremos eso luego… amor… —la choca se fue acercando a él poco a poco—Ségolene, aquí no cielo.

—Que fastidio contigo Claude, jódete.

En parte el pobre hombre tenía que soportar las malcriadezas de su esposa pero al ver ese taxi amarillo pasarles por un lado se sintió aliviado que al menos algo estaba normal en su viaje, sin contar a Ségolene que iba ya calentona y molesta.

Mientras en el rayo amarillo.

— ¡Señor por Dios! —Lyra chocó contra Victorie y Sísifo contra Lyra. La pelinegra iba en el medio y cada vez que se iban de un lado la que recibía todo el peso era ella— ¡Nos vamos a matar!

— ¡No digas eso, amor! —Sísifo volvió a caer sobre Lyra.

— ¡Esto nos pasa por agarrar el taxi más barato! —dijo Victorie luego de acomodarse.

—No es mi culpa que el bus se haya ido—dijo Sísifo ya que desde que se montaron en el taxi ambas lo culpaban a él por no haber corrido rápido desde un principio—igualmente llegamos en menos tiempo del que supuestamente debíamos llegar.

—Si vamos casi que a velocidad luz, obvio que íbamos a llegar antes—dijo Lyra ya molesta por la actitud de Sísifo—ahí está el muelle.

—Que bien, ya me quiero bajar de esta cosa—dijo Sísifo al ver el mar cada vez más cerca—… creo que olvidamos un detalle.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que no somos la sirenita ni su combo. No veo ningún bote en el muelle—Sísifo apuntó el lugar y ambas chicas le tuvieron que dar la razón, en verdad le muelle estaba vacío del lado del mar.

El taxista se detuvo al principio del mercado que estaba ahí todos los días. Bajaron con rapidez y sacaron las maletas de la misma manera por si el tipo salía huyendo con ellas a máxima velocidad.

—Gracias señor—el taxista le hizo una seña a Sísifo, que era el único que hablaba griego ahí, y le pagó lo que acordaron por traerlos— ¿ahora qué hacemos?

—No sé, esto es horrible—dijo Victorie. Se acercó al borde del muelle y se colocó la mano en a frente para ver si podía divisar la isla—es un poco lejos.

—Esperaremos un bote, alguno tendrá que ir allá pronto.

El sol no era normal en esa época y menos si estabas cerca del mar, parecía más potente. Lyra se sentó en el piso junto a sus maletas y luego Victorie se le unió. Sísifo iba de un lado al otro y se le ocurrió preguntar qué había pasado con los botes.

— ¿No hay manera de que te comuniques con Regulus? —preguntó Lyra a Victorie.

—No, no tengo un número de acá.

—Y tampoco creo que lleguemos a menos que encontremos una manera de ir nosotros mismos—ambas voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sísifo acercarse—al parecer no hay más botes sino hasta el lunes en la mañana.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —dijo la trigueña—no hay ni siquiera un bote para rentar—efectivamente, el muelle estaba vacío literalmente hablando—no creo que nadie venga.

—Debe de haber alguien que pueda llevarnos a Kalokairi—dijo Lyra ya entrando en modo desesperación.

— ¿Ustedes van a Kalokairi? —los tres nuevo voltearon al escuchar una voz desconocida detrás de ellos—ah… perdón por interrumpir así pero… yo voy a Kalokairi y si quieren podem…

— ¡¿Enserio?! —ambas chicas casi se lanzan sobre el misterioso y guapos sujeto sino es que Sísifo las agarra a ambas por las camisas.

—Perdón por eso, acabamos de llegar de un viaje muy largo y en verdad necesitamos llegar a esa isla—dijo Sísifo siendo él el más indicado para hablar por ellos tres— ¿Cómo hará para llegar? La gente aquí dice que no hay botes.

—Tengo una floristería en la ciudad y tengo que ir a ayudar a una boda que será en dos días—Sísifo asintió—un conocido me va a venir a buscarme, estoy seguro que también los podrá llevar a la isla, no le veo problema, solo son ustedes tres.

—Por favor, no sabe cómo nos ha salvado la vida—dijo Lyra ya más repuesta.

—No hay de que, mi nombre es Afrodita—el chico estiró su brazo y les mostró la mano. Los tres la estrecharon con mucha confianza.

—Lyra.

—Victorie.

—Sísifo.

—Mucho gusto… ahí viene nuestro transporte—todos voltearon al ver un bote acercarse rápidamente al muelle—pensé que tardaría más, vamos y así les presento al chico, es muy simpático.

Los tres asintieron y tomaron sus maletas, caminaron hacia el muelle y a medida que se iban acercando Sísifo iba arrugando la cara para ver mejor quien era el que manejaba, se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero no podía ser alguien que conociera, nunca había venido a esos lados de Grecia.

Afrodita se acercó hasta el muelle y ayudó a amarrar el bote luego de explicarle la situación de los tres recién llegados. El chico asintió sin mucha queja.

— ¡Oigan acérquense! —las dos chicas iban de primeras. El chico que manejaba el bote estaba de espaldas y no se le veía el rostro.

—Muchas gracias por llevarnos a la isla—dijo Lyra al llegar y ver al chico acomodar un espacio para que pudieran ir todos—en verdad es un alivio encontrar personas que les guste ayudar a los demás.

—No hay problema señorita, aquí siempre se ayuda a aquellos que lo necesiten con urgencia—el chico seguía de espaldas acomodando todo.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Sísifo hablando por primera vez y viendo al sujeto fijamente sin perder ni un detalle— ¿podríamos saber el nombre de nuestro salvador?

—Sí, por supuesto—el chico subió al muelle con mucha agilidad—Me llamo Aioros y uste…

—…

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo las caras, ninguno decía nada, ninguno se movía. Nadie entendía nada y las chicas solo observaban la situación como si esos dos estuvieran fumados o algo por el estilo. Afrodita colocó su mano en el hombro de Aioros para despertarlo pero aun así el griego no dejaba de ver al sujeto que tenía en frente.

—Sísifo… —dijo Lyra moviendo la camisa de su novio—amor, ¿Qué sucede?

—Aioros, ¿Qué te pasa?

—… ¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?! —todos se echaron para atrás al escuchar el grito que soltó Aioros a Sísifo.

— ¡¿Que qué mierdas hago aquí?! ¡Vine porque es tu boda, imbécil!

— ¡Pues a mi boda solo se entra con invitación y hasta donde sé yo no te envié una!

— ¡Pregúntame si me importa! ¡Eres mi hermano, ya me perdí la boda de Kaiser por andar en este mismo problema familiar! No me perderé la tuya también.

—Que lindo tú, ahora quieres hacer de hermano mayor, mejor vete de regreso a Inglaterra Sísifo, aquí ninguno necesita tu presencia.

Mientras los dos hermanastros se gritaban las cosas que tenían trancadas desde hace mucho, los otros tres restantes se habían apartado pro si esa discusión terminaba a golpes, lo cual parecía muy probable por los tonos de voz que estaban usando.

—Vete de aquí, Sísifo.

—No me iré, no viaje tanto para que tu vengas y me saques de aquí como un perro.

—Pues es mi boda y si digo que te quiero fuera de ella pues te vas, así de sencillo hermano, ¿o es que acaso esas no fueron más o menos tus palabras cuando te fuiste de la casa?

—Eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo Aioros, ahora soy una persona nueva y… y encontré a alguien que me cambió al igual que Eleanor te cambió a ti.

—Incluso sabes el nombre de mi futura esposa—dijo Aioros con ironía—no me extrañaría que haya sido Regulus el que haya hecho todo esto.

—Que comes que adivinas… llevamos planeando esto muchos meses y no voy a dejar que eches nuestro esfuerzo por la borda—Aioros se colocó las manos en la cintura y comenzó a respirar poco a poco—tal vez este no es el lugar donde me hubiera gustado hablar lo nuestro, hermano… pero aquí estoy pidiéndote perdón, he viajado horrible, me han pisado, escupido, me rompieron la maleta, me caí frente a muchas personas en el aeropuerto, me golpeé la cabeza con el vidrio del taxi, me rompí el pantalón, perdí el autobús, me golpeé un dedo y el taxista casi nos mata a los tres… y aun así estuviera en silla de ruedas por todos los golpes que me he dado para llegar a estar parado en este maldito muelle frente a ti… jamás me perdería tu boda.

Aioros miró a su hermano a los ojos y notó que eran sinceros, algo que siempre le gustó mucho de su hermano antes de que las peleas familiares comenzaran. Sabía que cuando él hablaba así entonces sus palabras eran sinceras.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Aun si estuvieras en sillas de ruedas asistirías a mi boda? —preguntó Aioros ante la mirada atónita de los tres restantes. Ninguno de ellos había dicho algo, solo disfrutaban del extraño momento que se había dado.

—Sí, definitivamente.

— ¿Y con un ojo morado?

— ¿Ah?

Sin que Sísifo se lo esperara Aioros cerró su puño y lo pegó contra la cara de su hermano mayor, un golpe directo y sin arrepentimiento alguno. Todos quedaron de piedra y parecía que Sísifo caía en cámara lenta. Lyra no se movió y Aioros solo se masajeó la mano por el dolor del golpe que acaba de dar.

—Estamos a mano, hermano.

—Qué bueno… es saberlo… —Aioros dio media vuelta dejando a Sísifo en el suelo mientras era ayudado por Lyra.

—Soy tu novia pero debo decírtelo… te lo mereces.

—Sí, lo sé.

Aioros tomó las maletas de todos y las acomodó en el bote, estuvo tentado a arrojar la de Sísifo al mar pero con el golpe que le había dado era suficiente para quitarse parte de la rabia que lo carcomía con respecto a su hermano.

—Recuérdenme matar a Regulus cuando lleguemos a la isla—dijo Aioros a Sisifo.

Victorie tragó grueso al escuchar a Aioros decir eso.

—Así que ella es tu novia—Lyra levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Aioros con mucha confianza—mucho gusto y perdón por lo que acabas de ver.

—Descuida, se lo merecía. Me llamo Lyra por cierto.

—No me ayudes tanto—dijo Sísifo al ver como ambos se estrechaban las manos.

Aioros soltó una risita baja, Sísifo estaba con media cara roja y de seguro a las horas o para mañana estaría morado.

—No quiere prender—se acercó al motor y comenzó a revisarlo—descuiden, siempre pasa.

—Entendemos—dijo Victorie sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Aioros mirando de reojo a la trigueña—¿alguna amiga de Lyra?

—… —todos se miraron las caras con miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener Aioros.

—Algo así… —dijo Victorie.

— ¿Algo así? No pueden ser hermanas.

—No lo es… —dijo Sísifo mirando a su hermano—es la novia de Regulus.

— ¡¿Que qu…?!

El pie el griego se enredó con una de la malteas haciendo que se fuera de lado, se golpeara la cara con la madera del bote y por último, cayendo al agua mientras los demás buscaban la manera de subirlo después de esa reacción. El escándalo se adueñó en el bote.

_**Kalokairi, unos minutos después.**_

— ¡Te dije que esas flores de colores no van ahí, Aldebarán!

— ¡Déjame ser!

—No es que no te deje ser, es que hay que hacerlo como dejo Ellie y Afrodita escrito.

Aldebarán y Shaka llevaban rato peleando por lo del color de las flores, que si era expresionismo moderno o si eran estupideces del brasileño. El resto de la comitiva estaba sentada en el muelle. El pequeño barco estaba amarrado y la posición donde estaban todos era la ideal para poder comenzar la decoración del bote… pero había un detalle, justo en esos momentos Aldebarán debía sacar sus raíces brasileñas llenas de colores. Recordemos que es el único de sangre latina ahí.

—Esto es para una boda, no una carroza para el carnaval de Rio de Janeiro—dijo Shaka volviendo a quitar las flores rojas—las rojas son para otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa entonces? Para ir a hacerlo y que dejes el fastidio.

— ¡Ey Alde! —el aludido volteó a ver a Genbu que lo llamaba—si quieres usar las de colores, ahí está donde las debes poner.

Aldebarán miró hacia donde apuntaba su amigo. A una pobre mula que estaba amarrada a un árbol lejos de la orilla de la playa, estaba amarrada para que no se escapara ya que más de una vez se había logrado escurrir de las personas.

— ¿Es una broma?

—No, la boda será en un lugar muy alto y la novia no debe llegar jadeando ni nada por el estilo, por eso la mula la llevara hasta arriba—dijo Dohko mientras terminaba de hacer una cadena de flores que amarrarían a unas cuerdas—puedes hacer lo de la mula el día de la boda temprano así que no desperdicies más flores de colores.

—Esto es el colmo.

— ¡Oigan! —todos voltearon y vieron llegar a Regulus rápidamente—¿No han visto a Aioros?

—Fue a Pilion a buscar a Afrodita—dijo Genbu al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Dohko con las flores.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¿Qué te pasa, niño?

—Denme ese bote, tengo que llegar rápido allá—Regulus se tiró al bote pero Aldebarán logró atraparlo antes de que se le ocurriera hacer una locura— ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Mi vida esta peligro!

—Cálmate Regulus—dijo Shaka intentando hacer que el chico dejara de tirar patadas al aire—si nos dices que te pasa puede que te ayudemos a resolver este problema.

—No hay nadie que pueda ayudarme a resolver este problema, estas cosas solo me pasan a mí y… solo a mí en realidad… ¡Por eso debo ir a Pilion rápido!

—Pero Aioros se fue hace como 20 minutos, sea lo que sea que quieras detener ya no será posible—Dohko dejó las flores en el suelo y se acercó a Regulus que ya se había rendido—ahora dinos, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que yo…

—Ahí viene Aioros… ¿Quiénes son esas personas que van con él? —dijo Genbu mirando hacia el mar.

—Oh Dios…

— _¡YA VERAS CUANDO ESTE MAS CERCA REGULUS!_ —todos escucharon el grito que pegó Aioros desde el bote— _¡ESTAS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS NIÑO!_

— _¡CORRE HERMANITO!_ —gritó Sísifo pero fue callado por Aioros y Lyra al mismo tiempo.

— _¡NO LO DEJEN IR!_ —Aldebarán lo apretó más duro para evitar que escapara.

A los pocos minutos el bote era amarrado con ayudada de los otros chicos. Regulus observaba que su hermano Sísifo parecía tener una parte de la cara hinchada y colorada. Hubo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo al momento de todos estar ya en el muelle junto con las maletas.

—Hermano… —Aldebarán lo soltó y Aioros lo miró severamente—yo…

— ¿Ahora como haremos con esto, Regulus? Si Ellie los ve aquí…

—Ella sabe, hermano…

— ¡Oh qué bien! Ya me siento mucho mejor—dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible—te das cuenta de que si Ellie ya no es el problema entonces Aioria sí lo será. ¿Cómo haremos para esconderlos? Yo lo habré golpeado—dijo apuntando a su hermano—pero Aioria lo arrojara por las escaleras infernales.

—… ya veremos…

— ¿A ti te gusta la adrenalina, verdad? —Regulus solo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro—no puedo contigo. Chicos… les presento a mi hermano mayor, a su novia y la novia de este cabeza de cubeta.

— ¡¿AH?!

_**Skopelos.**_

Eleanor y Sasha corrían por todos lados buscando a sus amigas. Revisaron varias tiendas que pudieran vender lo que necesitaran para la despedida pero al parecer no estaban en ninguna. Algunas personas las ayudaban indicándole donde estaban pero siempre terminaban encontrando nada.

— ¿Dónde estarán esas desgraciadas?

— ¡Ahí están! —Sasha tomó a su amiga de la mano y salió corriendo hasta donde estaban Marin y Shaina con varias bolsas en las manos.

—Aquí están, ya íbamos a ir a buscarlas. Ya tenemos todo y…

— ¿Han visto a mamá?

—Sí, la vimos pasar pero creo que se fue con tus tías, ¿Por qué?

—Es que se encontró con Saga y… bueno… al parecer no tuvieron una conversación para recordar buenos tiempos y se fue llorando. Soy una mierda, mamá no se merece esto.

—Tranquila, vamos de regreso a la posada, podrás estar con ella y hablar tranquilas.

Cuando volvieron a donde estacionaron el carro se dieron cuenta que el carro de Caroline, que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos puestos del de Aioros, no estaba. Sabría Dios hace cuanto se fue de ahí.

—Es hora de irnos.

El camino a la posada estuvo silencioso y lleno de tierra. La brisa de la tarde hacia volar la tierra del camino y era un poco difícil hablar sin que la tierra se metiera en la boca de la persona. Eleanor iba manejando bien, en comparación a como cuando llegaron al pueblo, lo cual dejó angustiadas a Marin y a Shaina.

Las dos amigas querían hablar pero no sabían que decir y la tierra no las dejaba. Eleanor soltó un suspiro pesado y fue el detonante para esas dos.

— ¿Podrías dejar de culparte sobre eso? tu madre podrá estar triste pero es una mujer fuerte, todos nosotros sabemos eso y no creo que se deje vencer por un situación que pasó hace mucho—dijo Marin hablando con rapidez.

—Ya lo sé pero no es solo es lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Y qué te preocupa además de Caroline? —preguntó Sasha desde la parte de atrás con las bolsas.

—No creo que sea un secreto cuando lleguemos pero… van a llegar unos invitados extras…

— ¿Unos invitados extras? ¿Qué tantos invitaste? —dijo Shaina.

—Yo no los invite…

— ¿Entonces?

—Verán…

La mitad del camino Eleanor estuvo contándole todo sobre los otros hermanos de Aioros, sobre los de sus padres, sobre las peleas y sobre que su hermano mayor llegaría con su novia y la novia de Regulus… una pequeña historia de camino.

—… ahora si me dejas con el ombligo encogido… —dijo Marin—¿Qué desastre es este, Ellie? Tu boda se convirtió en algo extraño.

—Entonces si tienen problemas familiares…puede que se estén matando en estos momentos… —al escuchar eso Eleanor aceleró y todas se asustaron más.

—Me acorde apenas ahorita, debía estar con Regulus para cuando llegaran y evitar que se derramara sangre.

—Tranquila estoy segura que deben estar bien, de seguro los chicos están aun limpiando, los otros deberían estar decorando el bote y todo estará bien… sí…

— ¡Ni tú te crees eso! —dijo Eleanor ya en tono de angustia.

—Recuerda que estas manejando, no nos vayas a matar—dijo Sasha al ver el barranco de un lado.

Estaba atardeciendo rápidamente, les tomó media hora llegar. Eleanor haba llamado a Aioros para recordarle sobre Afrodita antes de salir de Skopelos. Sabía que llegaban ese día pero no sabía a qué hora, todo era un dilema.

Al divisar la entrada de piedra de la posada, Eleanor frenó de golpe y se bajó corriendo porque no ese presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, las demás no podían dejar las bolsas así que dejaron a Eleanor adelantarse unos cuantos pasos. En menos de lo que pensaron ya iban detrás de Eleanor, casi corriendo por las escaleras infernales.

—Jamás… pensé que estaría… haciendo esto… —decía Shaina corta de aliento.

—Vamos… rápido… —Eleanor, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ellas, también esta corta de aliento.

Apenas faltando un tramo de escalera se escuchó algo que Eleanor temía desde que se acordó sobre los nuevos invitados.

— ¡_Ya vas a ver! _

— _¡Atrévete sin puedes!_

— _¡Deténganse!_

— _¡Muévete, dale duro! —_las chicas reconocieron la voz de Angelo enseguida.

—Por Dios… —todas vieron como uno de los materos de Caroline voló por el barranco—…

—…

—… esto es nuevo…

Las cuatro se miraron las caras y terminaron de subir para encontrarse una escena tipo pelea de boxeo. Estaban los gemelos, Camus, Shura, Angelo, Uria, Kardia, Milo… y Caroline con sus tías.

—Ellie… —Regulus no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un puñetazo de parte de Aioria.

— ¡Cuñadito!

— ¡Hija detenlos! —los cuatro hermanos estaban entre puños y patadas, nadie se atrevía a separarlos—¡Van a destrozar todo el lugar!

Otro matero voló por las escaleras. Aioros intentaba quitarle a Aioria de encima a Sísifo y Regulus también pero al parecer su hermano era muy fuerte estando molesto. Las tías de Eleanor se fueron de ahí dejando sola a Caroline con el desastre.

— ¡Deténgase por favor! —Eleanor subió la mirada y vio a dos chicas que estaban arrinconadas, asustadas viendo toda la pelea— ¡Ya basta Sísifo!

— ¡Regulus sal de ahí por favor! —el menor de todos ya tenía sangre saliéndole por la nariz mientras que Aioros parecía que tenía la mejilla hinchada por algún golpe.

—… ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ! —Eleanor fue hasta donde estaba la manguera y llenó tres baldes hasta arriba— ¡Gemelos! —ambos voltearon y Eleanor les señaló los baldes.

— ¡Tu mandas! —Aspros y Deuteros tomaron los dos que les tocaba y Eleanor el tercero.

— ¡AHORA!

Vaciaron los tres baldes sobre los peleadores, quedaron empapados de sobra y ante la mirada de todos, dejaron de pelear. Cuando se dieron cuenta todos los estaban mirando sorprendidos, era como si pensaran que nadie los estaba viendo pelear.

—Ellie yo… —Eleanor lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

— ¡Traigan a los otros tres!

— ¿Yo también? —Regulus quedó sorprendido al ver a Victorie agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa—amor, ¿Por qué yo también?

—Porque también estabas peleando.

Sísifo se levantó del suelo y menos de lo que esperó Lyra lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa también y lo comenzó a arrastrar a donde estaban las otras dos con los hermanos.

—Cuidado Lyra.

—Has silencio Sísifo.

—… —el mayor no dio nada, ese tono que Lyra jamás había usado con él lo dejó helado.

Aioria se levantó de suelo también y vio como sus hermanos eran arrastrados hacia el cuarto donde Milo y Shaina habían sido encerrados. El griego comenzó a reírse al verlos tan sometidos ante sus novias.

—Que bueno que yo no… ¡auch! ¡auch! ¡auch!

Todos quedaron de piedra, incluso Caroline, al ver a Marin tomar por la oreja a Aioria y arrastrarlo a donde estaban los demás.

—Oye…

—Has silencio, suficiente vergüenza has pasado como para que quieras zafarte de un castigo.

Eleanor abrió la puerta y empujó a Aioros adentro seguido de Regulus, Sísifo y, con un poco más de dificultad, Aioria.

— ¡Se van a quedar ahí hasta que aprender a comportarse como personas normales! —Eleanor cerró la puerta de golpe y la trancó con llave—sean bienvenidas a Kalokairi… —las otras dos le sonrieron con vergüenza también, la pena que habían pasado no había sido muy normal.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Holiiiiiiissss! **_

_**Ya sé, ya se, ya se! Mucho tiempo sin actualizas… lo sé pero no puedo dar explicaciones claras, solo diré que en parte era porque quería adelantar otros fics, publiqué mas fics, porque no tenía internet… horrible! Y la más común de todas, las musas se fueron a valer verga a algún lado.**_

_**Pero este tiempo lo aproveché también corrigiéndolos capis e intentado mejorarlos, desde el prólogo y como desde hace ya una semana o mas no tengo internet (Malayo gobierno que no sirve para nada) me detuve en corregir pero les diré que van a haber cambios, pequeños pero cambios, que no van a alterar las locuras pero que creo que son mejor cambiándolos: 1-Marin no conoce a Sísifo, si aún no aparece corregido pues lo hare cuando el internet vuelva a mi o cuando robe internet de algún ser 2- Kanon está vivo, sí**__**gente, hablé con alguien y me convenció de hacerlo, y eso también va con los padres de Mu, Shion y Uria, no puedo ser tan mala así que estarán vivos. 3. Vanessa va a cambiar de nombre, luego cuando tenga internet lo haré, ¿la razón? Algo personal así que solo disfruten hahhahaha y las dos nuevas OC, sé que el fic tiene muchas Oc, solo que algunas se usaran unos momentos y ya o como pareja de los chicos.**_

_**Esto de las OC incluye algo más, si dejan algún comentario, LOS QUE SE ATREVEN A HACERLO, por favor déjenme su top 3 de parejas del fic. Sí, Uria puede ir con Genbu. Esto es para una pequeña idea que tengo para cuando el fic acabe lo cual puede pasar pronto si me pongo las pilas en ello hahahhaha**_

_**Me despido por ahora, espero que les guste, comenten y se e cuidan mucho. **_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**PS: ¡Ahí ta el capi necia!**_


End file.
